Quinto año
by Mitli
Summary: Quinto año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

LIBRO 5. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX (Nuestra Versión)

No nos pertenecen los personajes no inventados por nosotras ni el universo de J.K. Rowling.

Las letras cursivas pertenecen al relato de Kailen y las demás a las de Clarissa.

Esta es la quinta parte de la historia, es recomendado leer antes las demás partes.

s/8610773/1/Primer-A%C3%B1o

s/9037244/1/Segundo-a%C3%B1o

s/9492652/1/Tercer-a%C3%B1o

s/10383023/1/Cuarto-a%C3%B1o

Espero la historia sea de su agrado =)

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos

Atte. Saphira Kailen

Cap.1

_En cuanto llegamos a casa de Henry él habló con su mamá sobre la visita de Clary y Nick pero no obtuvimos alguna respuesta concreta. Tal como había esperado una semana después ya tenía la primera carta de Nick y Abie quería enterarse de todo. Cierto día la mamá de Henry decidió tener una plática conmigo y el papá de él con él, fue incómodo pero fue como si mi mamá platicase conmigo. Me quedé con los Teshbock una semana, Dante y Jim estaban un poco cambiados y nos llevamos mejor, el día que volví a casa de Henry me llevé una gran sorpresa._

Violette y yo tuvimos que separar a los gatitos, pero sabíamos que se verían al regresar en septiembre. Mi madre fue quien me recogió en la estación y cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, Litza nos esperaba en la puerta del jardín. Se llevó un par de arañazos por la curiosidad de Ely, pero terminaron llevándose muy bien, Litza la cuidaba como si fuera su hija. Nick cumplió con lo dicho y cuando llegaron a castillo, se despidió de todos y viajó de regreso a Londres. En cuanto estuvo instalado en el Caldero Chorreante, le escribió a Kailen diciéndole que estaba de regreso y que esperaba verla pronto. Un día apareció por la chimenea y me dijo que prepara mis cosas porque en unas horas iríamos a casa de Henry.

_Henry se había puesto de acuerdo con su mamá y en vez de avisar a Clary le avisó a Nick para así sorprenderla a ella también. Llegaron a casa de mi amigo un par de días antes de mi regreso. Entré a la casa como si fuese cualquier día sin nada en especial pero me llamó la atención que había un gatito extra jugando, lo reconocí al instante, era Áyax, casi grité._

Sorprendida por su noticia, me ayudó a arreglar mis cosas en un par de horas y nos fuimos a casa de Henry. Dejé a Ely con Litza porque no querían separarse. Llegamos por la chimenea y saludamos a toda la familia. Nos ayudaron a instalarnos y cuando Kailen regresó, estábamos jugando Ajedrez Mágico. Nick fue tras Áyax, lo agarró y al levantar la mirada, ella estaba ahí. Sonrió.- Hola Kailen.

_Sonreí, dejé mi maleta en el suelo y fui a abrazarlo.-Hola -reí, esperaba no encontrar a nadie cuando llegara, Henry me había dicho que irían a inscribir a Abie al curso de verano._

También la abrazó y sonrió más. Escuché que algo caía y fui a asomarme. Me reí.- Bien, los enamorados ya se reunieron de nuevo -le quité a Áyax y regresé a la habitación.

- Me alegra verte -susurró y no la soltó.

_Henry detuvo por un brazo a Abie y la hizo sentarse de nuevo frente al tablero. -¡Quiero ver! - protestó y él le negó._

_-Y a mí -lo abracé un poco más fuerte sin dejar de sonreír._

- ¿Por qué no dejas que los vea? -dije entre risas y me senté de nuevo. Nick sonrió y la soltó un poco.

- Pero ya estoy de regreso, así que... disfrutemos las vacaciones, ¿no?

_-Porque entonces les arruinará el momento y tendré una Kailen berrinchuda y una hermana alborotada -rió y Abie estuvo a nada de protestar pero solo sonrió maliciosamente, salió del cuarto, se escondió donde pudiera ver._

_-Sí -sonreí más, no supe qué más decir o hacer simplemente estaba feliz._

Meneé la cabeza y me reí.- Déjala, no le des lata a Abie -la vi salir y me reí más.- Ya sabremos lidiar con Kailen después.

Nick la despeinó.- ¿Y qué tal tu semana con tu otra familia?

_- Deberíamos hacer apuestas con ellos dos -rió, acomodó las piezas de ajedrez para un juego nuevo._

_-Algo fastidiosa en ciertas ocasiones… pero Dante y Jim me mantuvieron entretenida. Me compraron muchos dulces entre los dos, tantos que aún traigo._

- ¿Qué tipo de apuestas? -subí los pies al sillón y miré el tablero.

- Hablando de dulces... -sacó su varita, la agitó y una bolsita bajó de las escaleras. Se lo dio.- Chocolates suizos, hice una pequeña parada antes de regresar.

_- Quién se cansará primero de que no son algo, ahí apostaría por Kailen, quién da el primer paso a lo que siga, ahí no estoy seguro, si terminarán o seguirán mucho tiempo, cuánto tardarían en casarse si no han terminado y cosas así. Empiezas -miró el tablero esperando a que ella moviera._

_Vi los chocolates y sonreí más.-Gracias -los abrí, comí uno, estaban deliciosos, tomé otro y se lo acerqué a la boca._

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.- ¿No estás pensando demasiado lejos? -miré el tablero e hice mi primer movimiento.

- Que bueno que te gusten... -miró el chocolate y abrió la boca para morderlo.

_Rió y movió una de sus piezas.- Me basé en cosas que ya ha estado pensando y fantaseando Kailen. _

_Le di el chocolate y comí otro, entonces me di cuenta de que no estábamos ahí solos, si él estaba ahí Clary debía estar también y si ella estaba Henry también._

- ¿En serio? -me volví a reír y moví.- No puedo creerlo... pero tampoco debería sorprenderme al saber lo que piensa.

Masticó el chocolate y sonrió.- Sí, son ricos.

_-Pregúntale a Abie qué tanto platican, por ella es que me enteró -rió y movió otra pieza. Sonreí y asentí, comí otro._

_-¿Está Clary aquí?_

- Le preguntaré... -hice otro movimiento.- Pero creo que Nick dará el primer paso.

- La traje desde su casa -asintió y sonrió.

_-Kailen ya está ansiosa pero le da pena -movió.- Quiere esperar a que él dé el siguiente paso pero está ansiosa._

_-Genial -pensé en ir a saludarla pero comí otro chocolate y me le quedé viendo._

- Tal vez no tenga que esperar tanto -destruyó una de mis piezas e hice un movimiento cualquiera mientras reía, se me había ocurrido una idea tonta.

- ¿Pasa algo? -también la miró.

_-¿Qué te dio risa? -sonrió y destruyó otra pieza suya. Negué, no iba a decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, sonreí y lo abracé de nuevo._

- Nada, una tontería -me agarré el abdomen y moví otra pieza. A Nick le tomó por sorpresa que lo abrazara, pero no le importó la razón y también la abrazó sonriendo.

_-Anda, dime -movió otra pieza y la miró con curiosidad. No me moví de ahí, me gustaba tenerlo cerca. Abie salió de su escondite y silenciosamente se dirigió a su cuarto._

- Es sólo que... -solté una última risita y moví.- Bueno, si Kailen está ansiosa, Nick lo está más... ¡Por Merlín! Tiene 19 años, ¿entiendes, no? -ahora me iba a avergonzar de lo que había pensado. Nick tampoco se movió y le acarició el cabello.

_Henry rió.- Kailen es muy pequeña para él -movió. Suspiré feliz y reí para mí misma. Abie volvió con su cámara, tomó una foto y volvió con mis amigos._

_-Son muy melosos, creo -dijo tras sentarse a lado de Clary._

- Casi tiene 15, no es muy pequeña -hice un movimiento y destruí una de sus piezas. Miré a Abie.- Alguien estuvo espiando...

Nick la escuchó suspirar y sonrió. Tampoco quería separarse de ella, pero no podían quedarse todo el tiempo parados ahí.- ¿Y si vamos a que guardes tus cosas y nos sentamos con los chicos?

_-Es pequeña -movió._

_-Un poco, tengo fotos -rió.- Podría vendérselas a Kailen._

_No quería separarme pero era inevitable, asentí y agarré mi maleta._

- Deberías cambiar tu concepto de pequeña -me reí de él y moví.- Es buena idea, Abie. Estoy casi segura de que Kailen te pagaría bien... hasta Nick lo haría.

- Vamos entonces -tomó la maleta y caminó junto a ella.

_Henry frunció el ceño, movió. _

_- Sacaré copia y se las venderé a los dos -dijo con una sonrisa. Descubrí que compartiría habitación con Clary y Henry con Nick, iba a ser divertido, dejamos la maleta sobre mi cama._

_-¿Ya viste mis plantas? -sonreí mientras me acercaba a la ventana donde las tenía._

- Me parece bien -miré a Henry y me reí mientras movía.- ¿Tu hermano es así también en vacaciones? -le pregunté a Abie.

- Les eché un pequeño vistazo, pero Clary me dijo que esperara a que tú llegaras -sonrió.

_Abie asintió.- Es latoso -rió y Henry la vio feo, movió una pieza y destruyó una de Clary._

_-Podrías haberlas visto sin problema... ¡ah sí! - me agaché y saqué una caja de debajo de la cama, busque entré un montón de frascos el correcto y se lo mostré.-Brilla en la oscuridad -dentro de él había la baba que había obtenido mi planta, había logrado modificar la baba por separado, aunque aún no la planta completamente._

- Sí, bastante latoso... y ahora se desquita con mis piezas de ajedrez -sonreí y moví otra pieza. Escuché un ruido en la ventana y miré.- Mathie trae algo...

- Es genial... -miró el frasco con curiosidad y sonrió.

_-No soy latoso -se estiró y movió.-Abie ábrele la ventana -la despeinó, ella le dio un manotazo y fue a abrir._

_-Y este ya dio uvas y son de colores -se las mostré, -pero no me animo a probarlas ni nada._

- ¿Ves? Es fastidioso que despeines a las personas -Mathie entró y dejó caer un paquete sobre mis piernas. Sonreí.- Es de Violette.

- ¿En serio? -le arrancó una uva y se la metió a la boca.

_-Dile que venga a jugar -dijo Abie, no la conocía más que de vista pero mientras más hubiera con quienes platicar ella estaba encantada. Henry simplemente se limitó a verlas._

_-¡Espera!- me asustó que la comiera, aún no sabía qué propiedades tenía, si era rica o no, si era venenosa o no._

Miré a Mathie.- Debes estar cansado, vete a cazar algo -salió rápido por la ventana y abrí el pequeño paquete.- No creo que pueda venir, parece que sigue en África... Guau, a esta niña nada se le pasa.

- ¿Qué? -la masticó e hizo un gesto.- Está ligeramente ácida...

_-¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Abie, curiosa asomándose para ver qué había dentro del paquete. Henry rió al verla curiosa._

_-No sé si sea buena idea que la comas...-le dije aún preocupada._

- Pásaselo a tu hermano, por favor -le di un sobre a Abie y desdoblé la carta.- Hablando de fotografías... los sobres contienen las que nos tomó hace poco...

- Tengo una cama apartada en San Mungo, no te preocupes -la terminó de comer y le sonrió.

_Henry le quitó a Abie el sobre antes de que lo abriera ella, lo abrió y miró las fotos, rió. -Me gustan._

_-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¿Y si tienen efectos secundarios? ¿Y si te mando a San Mungo? -me le quedé viendo como si en cualquier momento fuese a ocurrir algo malo._

- Ahorita las veo... -seguí leyendo la carta y me reí.- Esta niña...

- Tranquila, pequeña Kailen -la despeinó.- No me va a pasar nada.

_-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Henry mientras veía las fotos y evitaba que su hermana las viera._

_-Está bien... pero si te sientes raro o algo dime -sonreí un poco._

- ¿Quieres verlas, Abie? -sonreí y le pasé mi sobre.- Dice que se la está pasando muy bien, que está coleccionando plantas que pueden servirme para las pociones...

- Sí, yo te digo -hizo otra mueca.- Pienso que aún les falta madurar...

_-Gracias -sonrió y abrió el sobre, vio las fotos y rió._

_-Me parece bien, podrías hacer nuevas pociones -sonrió y luego miró a Abie._

_-Se ven tan lindos los dos juntos -rió, agarró la foto donde ambos se estaban mirando.- Sobretodo en esta._

_- Es que como son de colores y cambian de color no sé cuándo están maduras -lo miré aún atenta._

- Supongo... -levanté la mirada y vi la foto que Abie decía. Me reí y seguí leyendo.- Quería matar a tu hermano en ese momento.

- Entiendo... -miró las uvas.- ¿De qué color era la que comí?

_-¿Por qué?... espera un momento ¿Por qué estabas en la enfermería? ¿Y todas esas vendas? -lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él se encogió de hombros y ella le dio un zape.- ¡Si te pasa algo deberías decirnos! -Henry bufó y guardó las fotos en el cajón de su escritorio._

_-Naranja con azul -vi que no pasaba nada así que me sentí más tranquila, miré las uvas y pensé si debería comer una._

- Dale otro zape de mi parte, se lo merece -sonreí y guardé la carta.- Debiste decirles, Henry...

- Quiero probar otra, ¿cuál crees que puede estar madura? -observó más de cerca las uvas.

Abie se lo dio, Henry frunció el ceño y se sobó.- No quería preocuparlos.- También las observé de más cerca y entonces me di cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar desapercibido, las uvas más chicas cambiaban de color constantemente, las más grandes cambiaban poco. Vi una que era azul y ya no cambiaba, la arranqué y mordí la mitad.

- Ay, Stuart -puse la carta con los sobres de Kailen y Nick.- Por lo que fuera, tenías que decirles. Si hubiera sabido, les habría dicho yo misma.

- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó mi primo mirándola.

_-La próxima avísanos, por favor -le dijo Abie sin dejar de ver feo a Henry, él le mostró la lengua. _

_-Papá ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo, sabía que algo así podría pasar así que daba igual._

_-Agridulce -le ofrecí la otra mitad de la uva._

Asentí.- Espero que no haya próxima vez -meneé la cabeza y me levanté.- Eres un insensato de todas maneras.

- Veamos -y se comió la otra mitad, asintió.- Sabe mejor que la otra.

_-Sí, sí, lo sé -se estiró. Asentí con una sonrisa._

_-Tal vez luego vengan mejor, más dulces -busqué otra que se viera igual pero venían puras uvas chiquitas._

- Pues se te olvida muy seguido -le puse una mano sobre la cabeza a Abie.- Es un hermano muy malo, ¿verdad?

- Seguramente... pero parece que sí les falta crecer -sonrió y la miró.- ¿Te queda chocolate? Me dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

_Se cruzó de brazos y asintió, Henry la miró con una ceja alzada.- Conste, soy un mal hermano, ya no te voy a consentir._

_-Es una broma hermanote -lo abrazó y él rió. Reí y le di un chocolate, agarré otro yo, me acordé que solo habíamos ido a dejar mi maleta, agarré otro chocolate, tomé su mano y salí del cuarto._

Sonreí al verlos abrazados, aunque me trajo un recuerdo triste. Me recargué en la pared con los brazos cruzados.- Cuando hagas tonterías, no olvides que tienes una hermana, Stuart -lo miré con algo de seriedad. Nick mordió el chocolate y la siguió sonriendo.

Henry entendió lo que estaba pensando y asintió.- No lo olvidaré -Abie no entendió. Entré al cuarto donde estaban.

-¡Hola! -exclamé feliz de verlos, sin soltar a Nick ni un segundo.

- Eso espero... -vi entrar a Nick y a Kailen. Me reí y regresé a mi asiento para darles sus sobres.- Volvieron felices... -Nick estaba sonriente y no dijo nada.

_Reí y tomé mi sobre.- ¿Qué son? -me senté junto a Henry._

_-¿Por qué no avisaste que ya venías en camino? -me preguntó mientras me despeinaba._

_-Porque no me dejaron llamar, tenían que ir a otro lado así que me trajeron -lo abrí y chequé las fotos, sonreí._

Nick también sonrió cuando abrió el sobre.- Violette nos mandó un juego de fotos a cada uno. Y les manda saludos también -recordé que Abie tenía mi sobre, la miré con una sonrisa.- ¿Me pasas las fotos, por favor?

_-¡Ah sí! -se lo dio._

_-Vi es buena tomando fotos, me encanta que se muevan las imágenes -las devolví con cuidado al sobre._

- Gracias -me puse a ver las fotos y sonreí.- Sí, las toma bien -Nick asintió.

_En la tarde llegó la mamá de Henry, me contaron que ya llevaban ahí unos días y que pasarían el par de semanas que habíamos pensado originalmente. Nick y Henry compartían cuarto, Clary y yo también y Abie tenía para ella sola su habitación. Abie entró pronto a los cursos de verano así que teníamos todo el tiempo para nosotros cuatro, salíamos a pasear, a jugar en el parque, a jugar con los amigos de la colina, fuimos al cine, e incluso a un parque de diversiones y todo en tan solo una semana. Clary y Henry parecían estarse llevando cada vez mejor y Nick y yo aprovechábamos todo el tiempo que teníamos._

Los días que estuvimos ahí fueron muy divertidos, sobre todo cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, los juegos me dieron algo de miedo al principio pero se me fue quitando. Era genial explorar ese mundo con los tres, estar juntos me hacía muy feliz. Supuse que a ellos también.

_Una tarde mientras jugábamos videojuegos los cuatro y Abie ayudaba en la cocina a su mamá alguien tocó a la puerta. Henry abrió y se oyeron risas, su medio hermano estaba de visita._

_-¡Papá! ¡Jack vino a cenar! - el papá de Henry inmediatamente fue a saludarlo, también su mamá y Abie. Lo vi con curiosidad y noté que debía parecerse a su mamá porque no se parecía en nada a la familia Daimon que conocía._

Nick y yo asomamos la cabeza al pasillo con curiosidad.- Es el que trabaja en Azkaban, ¿no? -le pregunté a Kailen en voz baja.

_Asentí, Henry nos llamó para presentarnos y antes de decir nada su hermano habló. - Ella ha de ser Kailen, la niña despeinada de la que te quejas -reí.- Él es Nícolas, del que te quejas también - mi amigo hizo una mueca como de fastidiado- y ella debe ser Clarissa, la chica de quien tanto hablas -Henry se sonrojó y reí.- Mucho gusto, soy Jack Jones -se me hizo extraño su apellido, miré a Henry._

_-Su mamá le puso su apellido._

Me sonrojé un poco y Nick se rió de mí. Le di un pequeño golpe en la espalda y sonreí. _Tranquila, Clarissa, habla de todos, tú no eres especial..._

- Mucho gusto, Jack -dijo mi primo con una sonrisa.

_Terminó de saludarnos a todos bien y fue a hablar con su papá, en la cena platicó un poco de lo que ha hecho en Azkaban y que estaba divorciándose. Henry rió por la similitud con su papá. Durante la cena me pregunté si él podría meterme a Azkaban a hacer una visita._

Parecía que Jack era una persona agradable e interesante. Nick y yo le pusimos mucha atención cuando habló sobre su trabajo en Azkaban y cuando mencionó su divorcio, pensé que era de familia y que Henry terminaría haciendo lo mismo con su primera esposa. Quise reír y mi primo sólo se me quedó viendo, pero negué con la cabeza, sin saber que él había pensado algo parecido.

_Tras la cena logré platicar con calma con Jack, esa noche se quedaría en el cuarto de Abie y ella con nosotras. Le platiqué de mi familia, Henry ya le había contado algunas cosas, pero no me animé a pedirle que me ayudara a conocer a Mulciber._

Estuvimos atentos a lo que Kailen estaba platicando, recordé que alguna vez quisimos ir a Azkaban y parecía que mi primo también lo recordaba, porque no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella y tenía fruncido un poco el ceño, pero sin decir nada.

_Henry sabía qué quería hacer yo pero no me animaba. -Escuché que las visitas a Azkaban son raras -dijo, él tenía curiosidad de ir. Jack nos platicó sobre cómo se hacen las visitas, él ya había dirigido visitas un par de veces._

_-¿Quieres conocer a tu padre, Kailen? -sonrió de la misma manera que Henry hacía cuando se me adelantaba a algo, me encogí de hombros sin estar segura._

- No sé Kailen, pero yo sí quiero ir -dije metiéndome en la plática. Nick me miró por un momento de manera amenazadora pero fingí no verlo.

_-Pues... quiero conocer a mi padre como cualquier chica que no lo conoce quiere -la diferencia con esas chicas es que yo quería conocerlo para reconocer su rostro por si algún día tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarlo._

_-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Jack.-Pero recuerden que no es como ir de excursión -asentí con una sonrisa._

Yo también asentí a pesar de la mirada de Nick que pasaba de ella a mí y viceversa. Si lográbamos ir, seguro que él también estaría ahí.

_-Lo veré y les aviso en un par de días ¿les parece?- asentí, ahora me había dado curiosidad._

_-Gracias, Jack._

_-De nada -sonrió.- Bueno, los dejo, me iré a dormir -despeinó con ambas manos a Henry y se fue._

Lo vi irse y suspiré.- Escúpelo, Alessandro.

- No voy a decir nada...

- Te mueres por decir que es mala idea, que estamos locas... -me recargué en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Estaremos bien -le sonreí.- y de estar locas lo estamos -reí, Henry negó._

_-¿No ves que el señor Nícolas está preocupado por ti? -rió, ya quería que fuéramos._

- Precisamente su locura es la que me preocupa -frunció el ceño.- Ambas me preocupan...

- Pero Kailen más -me reí y me miró amenazante de nuevo. Sonreí.

_Henry me dijo algo mentalmente y le hice caso, me cambié de lugar y abracé a Nick.- No haré locuras allá, me comportaré según las reglas que me digan. Solo quiero conocer su rostro actual -se me hacía raro pero ahora Henry de vez en cuando me daba ideas que me ayudaran con Nick pero de igual forma yo le daba ideas respecto a Clary._

Me reí cuando Nick la abrazó también.- Tu yo Slytherin también quiere ir, Nícolas, así que deja de fastidiar.

- Iré con ustedes -dijo ya más calmado. Asentí.

_-Será interesante -sonreí y me acurruqué en él. Estaba de cierta forma emocionada pero también de cierta forma asustada._

_-Sí, interesante-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Supongo... -dijo Nick todavía no muy convencido. Suspiré y me estiré.

- Ya me voy a dormir -me levanté.- Antes de que empieces de nuevo...

_-Creo que yo también, mañana me toca llevar a Abie al curso -se levantó.- No te duermas tarde -me dijo y le enseñé la lengua_

- ¿Por qué tienes que decirle a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer? -bostecé.- Pueden dormirse cuando quieran -Nick rió y me fui a las escaleras.

- Gracias, prima -dijo sin dejar de reír.

_-Luego está Kailen desvelada y a veces se pone de malas -le dijo Henry mientras caminaba a su lado._

- Pues dejemos que Nícolas la aguante... o la amarramos a uno de los árboles del jardín -me reí.

_Henry rió.- Ya una vez traté de amarrarla al árbol, así que se la dejamos a tu primo._

- ¿En serio ya lo intentaste? -lo miré y me reí más.- Eres un hermano mal, Stuart.

_-Ella tuvo la culpa -rió.-No soy un mal hermano._

- ¿Intentar amarrar a tu hermana no es un compartimiento inapropiado, característico de un mal hermano? -me reí y vi a Shasta pasar. Me acordé de algo.- Ah... tengo un regalito para ti, Shasta.

_-No, solo de un hermano latoso -sonrió. Shasta se detuvo, la vio y maulló._

- Demasiado latoso -me metí a mi habitación para buscar entre mis cosas.- Según yo... aquí la tenía... ¡Ah! -sonreí y se la enseñé a Shasta.- Querías jugar con ella, ¿no? Destrózala, si quieres -era la pelota que Gabor me había regalado y se la lancé.

_Henry rió al ver qué le había dado, Shasta corrió tras ella, la tomó entre sus dientes y corrió a buscar a los demás gatos. - Me pregunto qué habrá pasado cuando dejó de ser conejo -rió._

Me encogí de hombros.- Nick huyó antes de saberlo -me senté en la cama.- Supongo que debe estar, o estuvo, muy enojado...

_-Sí, supongo -rió.- Siempre que recuerde eso me va a dar risa._

Sonreí y meneé la cabeza.- Eres un tonto. Ya vete a dormir, sólo falta que tú estés de mal humor mañana también...

_-No me pondré de mal humor -le acomodó un mechón de cabello y sonrió.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa -Henry había evitado decirle así por los comentarios que haría Abie cuando lo escuchara, pero cuando podía se lo decía._

- Buenas noches, niño latoso -me reí y me callé. Bajé la voz.- Ya, anda, Abie seguro está dormida y nosotros haciendo ruido.

_-Está bien, hasta mañana -sonrió, se oyó una risita._

_-¿No le vas a dar beso de buenas noches a tu princesa? -dijo Abie desde abajo de las sábanas, Henry había pensado que ya estaba dormida._

_-Sí, tal vez lo haga -besó la mejilla de Clary, sonrió.- Buenas noches a las dos -caminó sonriente a su cuarto, Abie comenzó a reír._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Me permití sonrojarme hasta que se salió de nuestra habitación, sólo escuchar la risa de Abie me ponía más roja y me metí a la cama sin decir nada y sin ponerme el pijama, esperando que la niña se durmiera pronto. 

_Abie rió otro poco más para sí misma, unos minutos después ya se había quedado dormida._

Cuando dejó de reír, me cambié y volví a la cama. Mientras que Nick y Kailen seguían abajo, ahora yo quería reírme de ellos dos.

_Estuve con Nick platicando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya habían pasado de las doce y se escuchaban unos ronquidos, supuse que eran del medio hermano de Henry porque nadie solía roncar así en esa casa. -Con unos ronquidos así como no se va a querer divorciar su esposa -susurré y reí._

Nick también se rió.- Que bueno que yo no ronco -la miró y sonrió.- ¿Ya quieres dormir?

_Me sonrojé al pensar ciertas cosas, negué.-Aún no tengo sueño. Yo no ronco ¿verdad? -lo miré._

- Bueno... -desvió la mirada evitando reírse.- Cómo te lo digo... hmm...

_Fruncí un poco el ceño, hasta donde yo sabía no roncaba y esperaba no hacerlo, se me hacía algo molesto._

Vio su expresión y le dio un beso en la frente.- No roncas, sólo estaba jugando -se rió.

_Sonreí.- Dice Henry que hablo dormida -me acosté en el sillón recargando mi cabeza en sus piernas.- ¿Me has oído hablar dormida?_

- Henry tiene razón -sonrió y jugó con su cabello.- Hablas en pársel también.

_-¿Ah sí? -reí.- Que bueno que hablo en pársel porque no me gustaría revelar algunas cosas entre sueños -sonreí y cerré los ojos._

- También me siento afortunado de no hablar entre sueños -sonrió.- Nunca me ha interesado aprender pársel, pero ya lo estoy considerando...

_Abrí los ojos y lo miré.- Así ya no podría hablar de ti con Clarissa sin que sepas qué digo -reí._

- ¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas? -la miró entrecerrando los ojos.- No es justo... hasta Henry sabe ya algo de pársel... -frunció el ceño.

_-Si supieras hablar pársel no podría decirte te quiero y otras cosas sin que sepas que digo -dije en pársel, sonreí.- Es justo porque yo no puedo leer tu mente - dije aún en pársel, reí._

Frunció el ceño.- Apenas si reconocí uno de los sonidos, es injusto, mon cygne -e hizo un puchero inconscientemente.

_Verlo hacer un puchero me pareció tierno, o algo parecido, reí, me senté y besé su mejilla. -Te quiero -dije en pársel y sonreí.-Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber -dije ya en nuestro lenguaje común._

- Ahora sé algo que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa -suspiró.- Pero supongo que quedaré con la duda...

_-Un día te diré que significa, te lo prometo -sonreí.- Es algo que solo te diré a ti en pársel...-me quedé pensando en lo demás que casi dije, me sonrojé y sonreí otro poco._

Levantó una ceja cuando la vio sonrojarse.- No debe ser algo bueno... -se rió.- Está bien, mientras prometas que algún día me dirás que significa...

_-Te prometo que es algo bueno y que un día te diré lo que significa - le sonreí y me estiré. _

- Está bien, te creo -sonrió y la despeinó.- Ya deberíamos ir a dormir, es tarde...

_Vi la hora, tenía razón ya era tarde pero aún no tenía sueño.- Está bien -me estiré y me levanté._

Se levantó también y, sin avisar, la cargó.- Llevemos a la pequeña Kailen a dormir -sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

_Sonreí, me abracé a él, cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto no lo solté, reí quedito y le sonreí.- Buenas noches._

- Buenas noches, Kailen -le dio un beso en la nariz e intentó bajarla, pero estaba bien abrazada. Sonrió.

_-Buenas noches, Nick - reí bajito de nuevo, besé su mejilla y lo solté._

- Hasta... al rato -soltó una risita y la despeinó.- Entra o me va a regañar Henry por mantenerte despierta tanto tiempo.

_-Ha de estar bien dormido -sonreí y entré al cuarto, me puse la pijama y me acosté en silencio, me costó trabajo dormir._

Nick se fue a dormir con una sonrisa y sí, Henry estaba dormido, pero sabía que le diría algo de todas maneras en la mañana. Se rió y se acostó.

_Al día siguiente Jack se fue temprano a su trabajo, ya no lo vimos pero un par de días después Henry recibió una carta suya donde nos informaba que tenía programada ya la visita para el día siguiente. Me asusté un poco pero no me arrepentiría._

- Entonces mañana es el día, ¿no? -dije cuando Henry nos dijo el contenido de la carta. Mi primo asintió pero ya no estaba molesto, sólo en estado de alerta. Suspiré y miré el techo, pensando en cómo sería ese día.

_-Dice que pasará por nosotros en la mañana y nos regresa en cuanto terminemos, que no es necesario que llevemos varitas porque nos las van a quitar en la entrada -dijo leyendo. Me puse un poco más nerviosa._

- ¿Sin varitas? -susurró Nick y le di una palmada en el brazo.  
- Ni modo, primo. Así son las reglas -me encogí de hombros.

_-¿Qué más dice? -pregunté tratando de estar calmada._

_-Que en el camino nos cuenta todo lo demás y que mejor no le diga a mis papás a donde vamos porque no nos dejarán ir._

- Suena lógico... pero bueno, queríamos ir, ya está el permiso -subí las piernas al sillón y Nick permaneció callado.

_Fui a nuestro cuarto a buscar algunos dulces, Henry se estiró y subió las piernas sobre las de Clary, le sonrió._

Nick se cruzó de brazos y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y lo pateé. Me reí.

_Rió y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, sin bajar las piernas.- ¿Te peso? -le preguntó mientras movía un poco las piernas para acomodarse mejor. Agarré un par de dulces y volví con ellos, me senté junto a Nick y empecé a comer pensando en cómo sería el día siguiente._

- No -sonreí.- Sólo quiero fastidiar un rato -Nick miró a Kailen y le robó un dulce.

_-Entonces me quedaré así -sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y tratando de no asustarme que no me di cuenta de que Nick agarró un dulce, simplemente seguí comiendo mecánicamente._

Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa y miré a los otros dos, había un ambiente algo pesado. Suspiré. Nick se le quedó viendo a Kailen, dándose una idea de lo que podía estar pensando, así que la abrazó y se comió el dulce que le había quitado.

_-Clarissa, cuéntame un chiste -le dijo Henry tras bostezar. Miré a Nick, sonreí un poco y comí otro dulce._

- Lo que mande el señor -me recargué mejor en el sillón.- ¿Para qué quieres que te cuente un chiste? -Nick también le sonrió a Kailen pero permaneció en silencio.

_-Porque estoy aburrido -abrió los ojos y le sonrió. De tanto pensar me empezó a dar sueño y empecé a cabecear._

- ¿Estás aburrido? -sonreí mientras me quitaba un zapato. Me estiré para hacerle cosquillas con el pie. Nick acomodó la cabeza de Kailen en su hombro para que no estuviera cabeceando.

_Henry intentó hacerse para atrás pero chocaba con el borde del sillón.- ¿Ah sí? - se quitó un zapato también y le regresó las cosquillas mientras reía. Me quedé dormida._

Me reí y aplasté su pie con mi otra pierna. Seguí haciéndole cosquillas.- Siempre ganas, ya me toca -Nick soltaba una que otra risa mirándonos pero evitaba no hacerlo fuerte para no despertar a Kailen.

_-Espera -siguió riendo, tratando de evitar las cosquillas hasta que de pronto terminaron los dos en el suelo, rió y se sentó. -Ganaste._

- ¡Genial! -levanté las manos victoriosa y me reí aún acostada en el suelo.- Una de tantas.

_Henry se movió y se acostó usándola de almohada, cerró los ojos.- Ya te tocaba ganar -sonrió._

- Supongo que sí -me reí de nuevo.- Más te vale que no me hayas dejado ganar...

_-No, ganaste porque ganaste -sonrió, bostezó. -Eres una buena almohada._

- Ahora soy una almohada -sonreí.- Tú sigues siendo un pésimo mueble.

_Rió.- Soy un pésimo mueble -bostezó._

- ¿Te vas a quedar dormido tú también? -lo miré y puse mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.

_-Tal vez, está tan cómoda la almohada que ya me dio sueño -rió._

- Tonto -negué mientras reía. Miré el techo un poco sonrojada.

_También rió, se estiró y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en cosas tontas._

Saqué una de mis manos y se fue acercando a él en dos dedos. Le toqué la sien. Me reí.

_-Me atacan -rió._

Volví a reírme. Le toqué la mejilla y subí los dedos a su nariz moviéndolos como si estuvieran bailando.

_Movió rápido la cabeza y mordió con suavidad sus dedos._

- Hey... ¿jugando rudo? -levanté una ceja y acerqué los dedos a su boca otra vez.

_Rió y se preparó para morderlos de nuevo._

Toqué ligeramente su labio inferior y los quité antes de que me mordiera. Sonreí.

_Sonrió, giró la cabeza y atrapó sus dedos, le sonrió sin dejarlos escapar._

- ¿No me vas a soltar? -me apoyé en mi otro brazo y me levanté un poco para mirarlo bien. Nick sonrió y cargó a Kailen. Rodeó el mueble y salió de la habitación sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

_-No -dijo sin soltar los dedos, sonrió._

- ¿En serio? -con el pulgar rocé su barbilla. Sonreí.

_Le dio un escalofrío pero no lo la soltó._

Sonreí más y volví a hacerlo.- ¿Sigues pensando en no soltarme?

_Asintió con todo y dedos, sonrió._

- ¿En verdad? -dejé de sonreír e hice un puchero.

_Eso solo provocó que sonriera más y volvió a asentir._

Entrecerré los ojos y rocé su nariz con mi pulgar.- Te haré cosquillas...

_Le dio otro escalofrío y se encogió de hombros._

- Stuart... -fruncí el ceño, no sabía si era buena idea... ahora rocé con mi pulgar su labio inferior, a ver si así ya me soltaba los dedos.

_Se volvió a estremecer pero siguió sin soltarla, aunque empezaba a sentirse un poco inquieto._

- Henry... -volví a hacerlo pero tratando de controlar mi sonrojo.

_Trató de aguantar más tiempo pero estaba sintiendo un impulso que lo llevaría a hacer cosas tontas y como siempre se preocupaba por lo que pasara entre ellos._

Lo hice por última vez, pero más despacio y con la cara sonrojada. Si no me soltaba, ya vería como arrancar mis dedos de entre sus dientes.

_Y Henry no aguantó más, soltó sus dedos y se sentó tratando de calmarse pronto._

También me senté y miré hacia otro lado, cerrando la mano de los dedos que había estado mordiendo. Me mordí el labio pensando qué hacer. _Tal vez debería irme de aquí...,_ pensé.

_La miró y sonrió.- Me vengaré - la tomó por los hombros, la tumbó en el suelo, se colocó sobre ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas._

- No... -me empecé a reír sin dejar de moverme. Bueno... apenas podía moverme con su peso sobre mí. Traté de detener sus manos pero no pude... y de cierta manera no quería, era divertido.

_Él también reía mientras le hacía cosquillas y después de un rato se detuvo, la miró aun riendo un poco y juntó sus frentes, aun riendo._

Ya ni podía reírme, respiraba entrecortadamente porque me dolía el abdomen de tantas cosquillas que me había hecho. Pero cuando se acercó, se me olvidó eso por un momento y me puse un poco roja.

_Se separó un poco y la miró, notó que estaba sonrojada, sonrió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo importante oyó que estaban abriendo la puerta, se sobresaltó y se levantó rápido, le ofreció la mano para que se levantara._

Tomé su mano rápidamente y me levanté, me asusté de que alguno de sus padres nos viera ahí... aunque sólo estábamos jugando... ¿no? Lo miré un poco preocupada y me separé de él para sentarme en el sillón.

_La mamá de Henry y Abie entraron con bolsas con cosas para la cena, él fue a ayudarles, aunque estaba molesto porque llegaron en ese momento e interrumpieron su momento de valentía._

No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, al fin y al cabo era un huésped. Así que me levanté, respiré profundo varias veces y fui a ayudarles también. Evité mirar a Henry mientras estábamos los cuatro en la cocina, sabía que me iba a sonrojar y no era adecuado, menos con su mamá y Abie ahí. _Tal vez fue buena idea que llegaran. _

_Cuando desperté Nick y yo jugamos ajedrez mágico un buen rato. Henry estuvo molesto un buen rato y me robó para platicarme lo que había pasado y preguntarme qué hacer, no supe qué decirle y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo._

- Supongo que debemos dormirnos temprano, ¿no? -pregunté. Nick asintió.

-Sí...-suspiré y sonreí un poco.

Nick miró a Kailen.- Si no te sientes preparada todavía, tal vez... -lo interrumpí.

- Tarde o temprano tiene que afrontarlo, Alessandro.

_-Clary tiene razón -sonreí otro poco, en realidad tenía miedo del hecho de que él me conociera a mí no tanto yo a él._

_-Todo irá bien -dijo Henry, tratando de dar ánimos. _

- La que habla de afrontar las cosas... -susurró.

- Es diferente -me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.- Mejor escucha a Stuart, todo estará bien y ya.

_Nos fuimos a dormir poco después de estar platicando, me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño y cuando creí empezar a dormir ya me estaban levantando para apurarme._

Desperté en silencio a Kailen cuando estaba terminándome de arreglar. Nick ya había venido a despertarme, al parecer ya estaban listos.

_Me apresuré y cuando estuve lista Jack ya estaba esperándonos en el comedor. Desayunamos algo rápido. Su papá le preguntó a dónde iríamos, le dijo algo sobre un criadero de dragones a donde lo había invitado un amigo._

_¿Criadero de dragones?_, pensé y quise reír. Era una buena excusa. Terminamos de desayunar y seguimos a Jack.

_Viajamos por vía polvos flu hasta una caseta quien sabe dónde, había magos y brujas ahí trabajando, nos llevó a un cuarto. -Iremos a la isla en una lancha, como en el primer año de Hogwarts, hay dementores alrededor así que traten de mantenerse tranquilos. Dentro iremos a mi oficina y a Mulciber lo llevarán a la celda de visitas -me miró.- Irás solo tú, un amigo y yo te acompañaremos y los demás nos esperarán -asentí._

Era un lugar extraño hasta para nosotros que habíamos crecido en el mundo mágico. Nick se puso tenso cuando escuchó las indicaciones de Jack, no quería dejar sola a Kailen. Vi que quería hacer una objeción sobre eso pero le puse una mano en el hombro. Me miró y yo negué. Teníamos que seguir las reglas, sobre todo en ese lugar.

_Revisó que no lleváramos varitas y salimos de la caseta. Estábamos frente a lo que parecía un mar gris, el cielo estaba negro y triste, sin duda era territorio de dementores. Frente a nosotros se alzaba alta e imponente la cárcel de Azkaban en una isla en medio del mar y alto en el cielo estaban esos odiosos guardianes. Caminamos por una vereda terrosa hasta la orilla donde nos esperaba ya una lancha perfecta para nosotros. Jack se subió al frente, me senté a lado de Nick y tomé su mano, la lancha se movió sola y a pesar de que el mar estaba agitado ésta llevaba un rumbo tranquilo, imaginé lo que debía ser pasar por ahí siendo prisionero y por unos segundos me compadecí de los cautivos._

Nick había hecho caso y afortunadamente no traía su varita cuando pasamos a la revisión. Seguimos a Jack en todo lo que nos dijo y subimos a la lancha. Azkaban era un lugar bastante escalofriante, pero aun así nos quedamos calmados mientras avanzábamos. Nick apretó la mano de Kailen y le sonrió, dándole un poco de seguridad... sabía que la iba a necesitar.

_Sonreí a Nick, me di cuenta que temblaba un poco. Atracamos, un amigo de Jack nos esperaba ahí, nos saludó y pisamos tierra. Azkaban de cerca era más intimidante y triste, parecía deteriorada aunque la piedra era resistente, había moho en las rocas y hacía un frío húmedo. Entramos._

Nick no soltó a Kailen, aparentaba tranquilidad pero el ambiente de aquel lugar y su propia preocupación hacían que temiera más por ella. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos cuando llegamos a la isla. Aunque estaba un poco incómoda, me daba curiosidad el edificio... posiblemente era mi Slytherin interior el que hablaba.

_En cuanto entrabas a la cárcel te sentías prisionero, apreté un poco la mano de Nick. Bajamos unas escaleras, recorrimos unos fríos pasillos y llegamos a unas oficinas.-Espérenme aquí, hay dulces en el cajón y una cafetera por si quieren algo -nos sonrió y salió._

_-Este es un lugar alegre y cómodo -dijo Henry y rió, reí nerviosa._

- Sí, es bastante... ¿pintoresco? -yo también me reí, Nick sólo trató de sonreír. Levanté una ceja.- Vamos, queremos relajarlos un rato...

_Henry abrió el cajón y sacó una barra de chocolate que encontró ahí, me la aventó y curioseó entre lo que había. Me recargué en Nick en lo que comía la barra en silencio y reunía valor._

Bufé y me quedé recargada en la pared. Cerré los ojos, de todas maneras Kailen entraría sola... así que supuse que nos quedaríamos ahí mientras tanto. Nick sólo apretó su mano.

_-¿Alguien quiere café? -preguntó Henry mientras buscaba las cosas para prepararlo. Negué, comí el chocolate y me estiré, ya me estaba calmando._

- Yo sí -dijo Nick mientras yo negaba sin abrir los ojos.

_Lo preparó y antes de que estuviera listo Jack apareció por la puerta, junto a su amigo. -Los voy a dejar con él un rato ¿lista Kailen? -me preguntó con una sonrisa, me recordó a Henry._

_-No -reí.- Voy, ahorita vuelvo -solté la mano de Nick y caminé hacia el pasillo._

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché a Jack, miré a Nícolas, quien reprimió un suspiro y la vio alejarse. Yo seguí su mirada... Bueno, ahora faltaba esperar ahí, le puse una mano en la cabeza a mi primo y le sonreí. _Estará bien. _Soltó el suspiro.

_El amigo de Jack les contó curiosidades sobre Azkaban para mantenerlos ocupados pensando en algo en lo que volvíamos. Seguí a Jack por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras que bajan aún más, sentí que el camino era muy largo. -Está muy abajo para evitar que logren salir cuando los llevamos a la celda de visitas -me explicó y entramos a un camino enredoso, seguramente un laberinto bajo tierra, en cierto momento se detuvo. - Esta es tu oportunidad de arrepentirte -respiré hondo y negué._

_-Estoy lista -susurré, él asintió y me guió el último tramo, al final del pasillo había un dementor y en un costado había una habitación con una ventana de cristal, entonces lo vi por primera vez._

Nick se relajó un poco cuando escuchamos al amigo de Jack. Hice a mi primo a un lado y me senté para estar más cómoda y prestar atención. Al final, yo fui quien se tomó el café de mi primo porque había encontrado la manera de distraernos... bueno, más a él.

_Jack abrió la puerta.- Estaré aquí afuera vigilando -sonrió, asentí, respiré hondo._

_-Gracias -sonreí un poco y entré. Frente a una mesa estaba sentado Mulciber, estaba encorvado cubierto con ropa harapienta, el cabello sucio y despeinado le cubría el rostro, deduje que no era muy alto, casi reí por esa idea. Me quedé cerca de la puerta hasta que habló con voz grave que no concordaba mucho con el hombre delgado frente a mí._

_-¿Viene una visita y te quedas en la puerta? -rió y tosió, hice un gesto._

_- ¿Por qué no alzas la mirada? -me acerqué un poco, abrí mi mente, muchos pensamientos de desesperación y odio llegaron a mí de él, y luego sorpresa no esperaba oír una voz joven de mujer. Alzó la mirada, su rostro estaba demacrado, pálido y sucio, su mirada por un momento fue de sorpresa y de pronto de odio, sentí miedo._

- ¿Me das otra taza, Henry? -sonreí y extendí mi mano con la taza.- Por favor -estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón, recargada en mi primo. Él se rió después de ese rato.

_Henry rió y le sirvió otra taza, preparó más café. Mulciber se levantó con brusquedad, me sobresalté, pero pronto me recuperé._

_-¡¿Quién eres?! -reconoció rastros de mi madre en mí, sonreí y eso lo enojó aún más, el odio que él sentía me recordó el que yo sentía por él._

_-Kailen Aeryn King de Mulciber -sonreí más ante su sorpresa._

- Gracias -volví a sonreír y la tomé, sin dejar de prestarle atención a Gary, el amigo de Jack. Había muchas cosas que no conocíamos de la prisión y era interesante su plática.

_-Yo las maté, a las dos -dijo con la voz algo temblorosa y luego empezó a reír, fruncí el ceño._

_-Tan muerta estoy que estoy aquí frente a ti, al parecer no eres tan buen mortífago como se presume -me miró y rodeó la mesa, el miedo quiso volver a mí, sonreí.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Intentarás matarme a lo muggle? Así como estás no podrías -caminé como si nada por la habitación aunque en realidad buscaba alejarme de él, lo oí reír._

Estaba terminándome mi segunda taza de café cuando sentí un escalofrío. Me senté bien de repente y noté que la taza se volvía fría. Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Es normal que los dementores merodeen por aquí? -dije en un susurro. Una alarma, parecida al chillido de una lechuza, se escuchó en la habitación. Miré a los chicos.

_Gary frunció el ceño y sacó la varita.- Ya vuelvo -cerró la puerta y la bloqueó la cerradura con magia, fue a ver qué pasaba. Mulciber me miró y rió, fruncí el ceño._

_-Tienes la mirada Mulciber -rió a carcajadas, cerré los puños.- Pronto saldré de aquí y cuando lo haga... -recordó cosas que le había hecho a mi mamá, cerré los ojos con fuerza. - ¡Ah! Eres como su hermana -rió más, lo miré. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Jack junto a otros magos. _

_-Tenemos que irnos -me dijo serio, me tomó por el brazo y me jaló fuera, alcancé a oír gritar a Mulciber maldiciones que decía practicaría conmigo._

Me levanté cuando escuché el cerrojo. Nick hizo lo mismo y automáticamente puso la mano en su bolsillo. Recordó que no traía su varita. Nos miramos, sabía en qué estaba pensando. Sentí otro escalofrío.- Kailen debe estar bien, seguro no es nada...

_Pronto Gary volvió y abrió la puerta.- Síganme -salió esperando a que lo siguieran, Henry aguardó a que saliera Clary para seguirla. Los condujo hasta otras escaleras.- Bajen hasta toparse con una compañera que ya los está esperando, no se detengan –los vio bajar y volvió corriendo._

_Jack me condujo de nuevo por el laberinto subterráneo.- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté mientras bajábamos más y cada vez más deprisa._

_-Surgió una emergencia -se detuvo.- Sigue derecho por ese pasillo, te encontrarás con los demás y una compañera -asentí y lo vi irse corriendo. Arriba se encontró con Gary, unos dementores estaban causando problemas y habían pedido su ayuda._

Lo seguimos y escuchamos sin decir nada. Alcé las cejas cuando nos dejó, Nick no quería bajar.- ¿Y Kailen? -preguntó en voz baja. Lo jalé de la manga para bajar las escaleras.

- Está con Jack, estará bien -me miró preocupado.- Vámonos, Nick.

_-Tal vez ya está allá -dijo Henry.- Vamos -tomó por la mano a Clary y bajó las escaleras a prisa. Caminé por el pasillo y luego me empecé a inquietar, corrí buscando el final._

Nick asintió y nos siguió. Bajé las escaleras de la mano de Henry y, aferrando el brazo de mi primo, noté que temblaba un poco. Llegamos a donde Gary nos había indicado.

_Abajo los esperaba la compañera de Jack preparada para llevarnos a la salida de emergencia, los contó.- Falta uno._

_-Ya llegué -dije algo agitada, ella asintió e iluminó un camino oscuro con su varita._

_-Por aquí, no se separen y no se retrasen -comenzó a caminar, Henry no soltó la mano de Clary en ningún momento._


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Nick se sintió aliviado de ver a Kailen y también la tomó de la mano, procurando que no se quedara atrás. Conforme íbamos avanzando, el frío disminuía y ya no sentía las piernas tan torpes. Tenía deseos de salir de ahí en ese mismo momento. Miraba de vez en vez hacia atrás para verificar que Kailen y mi primo nos seguían.

_Llegamos a una habitación un poco más iluminada, con una chimenea con fuego ardiendo.- Es hora de que se vayan a su casa, buen viaje -dijo la compañera y subió corriendo las escaleras. Henry tomó un frasco que estaba sobre la chimenea. _

_-Ustedes primero -nos dijo a Clary y a mí, nos dio los polvos flú suficientes._

Sabía que no podíamos irnos los cuatro juntos... pero separarnos no era una idea que me gustara mucho en realidad. Tomé los polvos y miré a Kailen.

_Miré la chimenea, era bastante amplia para las dos, le sonreí un poco a Clary y la jalé de la manga para entrar._

Les eché un último vistazo a los chicos y entré con Kailen. Soltamos los polvos y en unos segundos ya estábamos saliendo por la chimenea de la casa de Henry. Nick nos vio desaparecer y se acercó a Henry para tomar polvos.

_Afortunadamente no había nadie en casa, miré a la chimenea esperando a que aparecieran. Pronto apareció Henry y luego Nick tras él, no habían cabido juntos, suspiré de alivio._

El poco tiempo que se tardaron en aparecer me pareció más largo de lo que era. Cuando vi a Henry no pude controlar mi impulso y lo abracé. Después apareció Nick, nos miramos brevemente y fue directo con Kailen.

_Henry la abrazó sin pensarlo, estaba aún preocupado pero que estuviéramos ya todos ahí lo tranquilizaba. Nick se acercó a mí y lo abracé, todo había pasado muy rápido y aún ni siquiera digería mi encuentro con Mulciber._

Nick la abrazó fuerte, realmente estaba aliviado de que no nos hubiera pasado nada. A pesar de que ya estábamos a salvo, recordé que el hermano de Henry se había quedado allá... _Por favor, que esté bien, por favor... _Cerré los ojos y no lo solté.

_Henry estaba también estaba preocupado por su hermano pero le había contado que los entrenan antes para situaciones de emergencia como la que había ocurrido ese día, se quedó con la idea de que estaría bien, no soltó a Clary. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente en el pecho de Nick, recordando esos breves momentos, me dio un escalofrío pensar en mi padre y sus pensamientos._

Mi primo notó cómo se estremecía Kailen y llegó a su cabeza el por qué habíamos ido a la prisión. Le acarició el cabello y la cargó, aunque sólo fueran un par de pasos para sentarse en el sillón. No estaba seguro si debía tocar el tema... Abrí los ojos más tranquila y miré a Henry. Sonreí un poco apenada.

_Henry la miró y sonrió un poco.- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó. Me recargué en Nick una vez que estuvimos en el sillón, seguí pensando en Mulciber y no pude evitar reír._

Asentí y le iba a preguntar lo mismo cuando escuché la risa de Kailen. Los miré y me solté de Henry para sentarme en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos.

_Henry la siguió y se sentó a su lado.-Ahora sé por qué jamás voy a ser alta -reí otro poco, mi amigo negó y fue a la cocina._

Nick suspiró y le acarició el cabello. Vi a Henry y lo seguí.- ¿Te ayudo en algo? -me quedé debajo del marco de la puerta.

_-Voy a preparar té -le sonrió un poco, buscó la tetera.- El té está en la alacena -le dijo._

_-No esperaba que estuviera viva -cerré los ojos y reí quedito.- Creo que hasta eso fui valiente - me guardé el siguiente comentario que iba a decir, había notado que aunque no quisiera sí habían similitudes entre nosotros y eso me recordó a cuando Nick pensó mal de mí._

Caminé a la alacena y me puse a buscar un té adecuado.- ¿Tienes miel? -pregunté mientras me debatía entre el té verde y el de tila. Nick la miró sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

- ¿Qué más pasó?

_-Sí, está en la alacena sobre el fregadero- puso a calentar el agua._

_-Vi todo lo que le hizo a mi mamá, ese hombre tiene muchas ideas crueles -me acurruqué mejor._

Saqué las dos cajas de té y abrí las bolsitas como había visto que Henry lo hacía.

- Pero a ti ya no te puede hacer daño... -no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

_Henry buscó el colador y tuvo que lavar uno sucio. - Quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo pero no pienso permitirlo -fruncí el ceño._

- No te puede hacer nada, mientras esté allá dentro -empezó a sentir más coraje hacia él. Terminé con las bolsitas y me quedé pensando...

- Pon las hierbas en el agua. Ya vengo -corrí a mi habitación por mi caja de pociones, ya la llevaba a todos lados.

_-Dijo que saldría -me encogí de hombros. Pensé que con el regreso del Señor tenebroso eso podría pasar en cualquier momento, pensé en ir de nuevo al callejón Knockturn por más libros que estudiar, negué tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos, ya conseguiría información de la sección prohibida. Henry siguió preparando el té en lo que ella volvía. _

- Salga o no, no estás sola... -frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué dijo cuando supo que eras su hija?

Regresé corriendo y puse la caja a un lado de la estufa. Empecé a buscar los frascos que usaba para preparar mi té, no recordaba si los traía.

_-Que nos había matado a las dos, luego empezó a reír y... -dudé un poco, no sabía si volvería a recaer en malas conclusiones, aunque sabía que él ahora quería estar conmigo me daba algo de temor alejarlo, quería contar con él siempre.- Dijo que tengo la mirada Mulciber -fruncí el ceño. Henry la miró con curiosidad._

Nick dejó de fruncir el ceño. Dejó de abrazarla y la tomó de los hombros para hacer que lo mirara de frente.- Yo sólo veo la mirada de Kailen. Sí, puede que haya cosas que heredaste de él. Pero hay algo que te hace diferente a él. Por tus venas corre su sangre, pero sus corazones son diferentes. Y eso es lo que importa.

- Sí los traigo -dije sonriendo y saqué los dos frascos.- ¿Puedes guardar la miel, Henry? Por favor... -y como siempre, agregué cinco gotas de cada uno en el agua que empezaba a hervir con las hierbas dentro.

_Sonreí, sabía ahora que toda esa desconfianza había quedado atrás, lo abracé. Henry guardó la miel y la miró de nuevo.- ¿Qué le pusiste?_

También la abrazó.- No tienes que olvidar eso, Kailen. La sangre de tu madre y tu propia personalidad te hacen mejor que él, por más poderoso que sea usando magia.

- Magia -le sonreí y volví a guardar los frascos.

_Asentí y sonreí, no lo solté. Henry la miró con curiosidad -¿Qué magia?-sonrió._

- Magia líquida -me reí y saqué la vajilla para llevar el té a la sala. Nick sonrió y tampoco la soltó.

- Eres fuerte, pequeña Kailen -le susurró al oído.

_-Bueno -sonrió y siguió revisando el té. Sonreí otro poco y besé su mejilla._

Acomodé la vajilla en una charola.- Pongamos a prueba tus conocimientos -le sonreí y me acerqué.- ¿Qué olores percibes?

- Así que... nunca serás alta, ¿no? -le dijo con media sonrisa.

_-A ver... - olió el aroma y sonrió - Lavanda y algo dulce -colocó la tetera en la charola y la cargó.- Miel tal vez._

_-No -reí.- Eso es triste, siguiendo mi genética mis hijos serán bajitos a menos que me casara con alguien alto -dije sin pensar._

Nick alzó una ceja y se rió.- No te preocupes por eso, mi genética es dominante -sonrió sin dejar de mirarla. No dije nada y le quité la charola.

- Es posible... -llevamos a la sala en el momento más oportuno. Solté una risita.- Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte, prima Kailen.

_Me sonrojé, Henry rió y miré a otro lado sonrojándome más. Henry sirvió el té y regresó a la cocina por galletas._

Me senté sin dejar de reír, Kailen estaba roja como tomate y Nick seguía sonriendo, a él le gustaba realmente la idea.- Por lo menos, ahora tengo algo que agradecerle a Mulciber -dijo mi primo mientras la miraba.

_-¿Que sea chaparra? -dijo sin mirar a nadie, esperando a que pasara pronto mi sonrojo. Henry volvió y se sentó junto a Clary mientras tomaba su taza de té._

- Sí, tu estatura es perfecta para mí -dijo en voz baja pero alcancé a escuchar. Bebí un poco de té para reprimir la risa.

_-¿Por qué ha de ser perfecta esta estatura? -me regañé por seguir haciendo preguntas y agarré galletas, Henry nos miraba divertido._

- No eres chaparra -dije en voz baja. Nick asintió.

- Me gusta tu estatura, eso es todo -sonrió más.

_-Estando con ustedes me siento baja -reí.- Hasta Abie ya está a un par de centímetros de alcanzarme._

- Abie está creciendo demasiado rápido... o eso creo yo -me reí.- Mejor come galletas y no te quejes de tu estatura.

_-Tómate tu té también -me dijo Henry._

_- No me gusta el té - comí galletas, reí.- No soy inglesa y aunque lo fuera… no creo que a todos los ingleses les guste necesariamente el té -dije contestando a sus pensamientos._

- Estás despreciando mi té... -entrecerré los ojos. Nick se rió pero él sí tomó un poco.

- Diane se va a enojar...

_Miré la taza, suspiré y lo tomé, sabía bien, era como perfumado y dulce pero seguía teniendo ese sabor a hierba remojada. -Está bueno -comí galletas, Henry rió._

- Que bueno que te gustó -le dije con una gran sonrisa y agarré una galleta mientras pensaba en voz alta.- Entonces, por lo que escuché... -mordí la galleta.- Mulciber no es muy alto... creo que debería de haberme acordado de ese detalle en algún momento...

_-Ambas lo vimos cuando estábamos chicas, supongo lo hemos de recordar grande -me terminé de un tirón el té y me concentré en las galletas._

Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que sí... -me terminé la galleta.- Seguro a Nick ya lo pusiste al tanto de lo que pasó, nos toca a nosotros.

_Cuando se lo conté a Nick aún estaba procesándolo, comí otra galleta y les conté mejor lo que había ocurrido en ese pequeño momento. Henry hacía preguntas mentales sin darse cuenta y me distraía a veces._

La escuché con atención. Nick también lo hizo a pesar de que ya sabía todo.- Sí, es lo único que puedo agradecerle -dijo en una pausa que hizo Kailen, frunció el ceño.- No merece el perdón de las personas a las que dañó...

- Pero yo ya lo hice -me miró.- Bueno, perdonar no es exactamente la palabra correcta...

_-No es perdonar sino más bien aceptar y superar ¿no? -pregunté mientras veía una galleta, me encogí de hombros, yo no lo iba a perdonar ni dejar pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia._

- Algo así -dejé la taza sobre la mesa.- Lo que hizo no se puede perdonar ni olvidar, pero guardar el odio que se siente hacia él, sólo daña a uno mismo mientras esa persona sigue igual, sin importarle qué piensas sobre él. Además de que no tiene sentido, ya no te puede devolver a las personas que les quitó la vida, por más coraje que se le tenga -sonreí un poco mirando el suelo.- Me gusta pensar que mi hermano está en un lugar donde no siente dolor, un lugar mejor que este.

_Comí la galleta.- No te los regresan es verdad, la única manera sería usando magia negra de alto nivel… pero esas personas que torturan y matan no tienen derecho a seguir vivos, deberían darles el beso del dementor en vez de tenerlos cautivos -cerré mi mente a Henry, no quería oír lo que estaba pensando ni que él me oyera. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, lo quería ver muerto y que conociera el dolor que había causado a otros, aunque sabía que era cierto que al final seguiría seguiría siendo una chica sin familia._

Me encogí de hombros y Nick la miró.- Sí, también pensé de esa manera alguna vez -mi primo la despeinó.

- Dejemos los temas tristes atrás, ¿quieren? -dijo tratando de sonreír.

_- El té de Clary está bueno ¿verdad? -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, iba a decir que no me gustaba en general el té pero sonreí y asentí, estaba mejor que los que había tomado._

- Es un té común y corriente -dijo Nick y lo fulminé con la mirada, pero me reí cuando él lo hizo.

_-Ahora Henry solo querrá té de Clarissa -reí y él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros._

- Entonces parece que tomará té una vez al año -dije entre risas.

_-Esperaré a ese día -dijo sonriente._

- Como tienes tanta paciencia... -dije un poco sonrojada y mejor me puse a recoger las tazas. Nick se rió.

_También reí, él se encogió de hombros y le ayudó a recoger. Nos imaginé en unos años tomando té y Henry feliz porque es de ella._

- Clarissa está apenada... -canturreó Nick con una sonrisa, meneé la cabeza y me llevé la charola a la cocina.

_Reí, Henry la siguió feliz con más cosas, las dejó en el fregadero y los lavó._

- No olvides que mañana te llevo a tu casa -me gritó Nick desde la sala. Bufé y tomé mi caja de pociones para guardarla. Era cierto, hoy era último día que me quedaba en casa de Henry. Así que, al día siguiente, nos despedimos de todos.

_Se fueron al día siguiente y dijimos que nos veríamos pronto. Poco después de que se fueron el papá de Henry lo llamó, ya sabía de nuestra excursión a Azkaban, esperé a mi amigo sentada en las escaleras._

Fui recibida en mi casa por un ataque doble. Cuando salí por la chimenea, Litza y Ely se me lanzaron encima. La gatita ya estaba más grande. Nick volvió al Caldero Chorreante, donde siguió escribiéndose con Kailen a pesar de que llevábamos poco de habernos visto todos. Mi madre estuvo extrañamente ocupada esos días, quise preguntar pero mi padre me sugirió que no lo hiciera.

_El papá de Henry estuvo llegando más tarde de lo normal y su mamá estaba algo más reservada. Un día nos informaron que el día que fuimos, tres dementores se rebelaron y varias personas estaban en San Mungo, habían manejado bien la situación y por eso no sabíamos de ese asunto por ningún periódico del mundo mágico se había comentado. Luego nos dijeron que Jack estaba hospitalizado._

A veces era aburrido estar en casa sin hacer gran cosa, sobre todo cuando mis padres parecían tener mucho trabajo. Nick tampoco estaba y mis mascotas parecían ignorarme la mayoría del tiempo. Así que un día que estábamos cenando, le dije a mis padres que ya era hora de que me dejaran salir cuando me aburriera. Accedieron y me dejaron usar la chimenea para trasladarme sólo a los lugares que conocía. Al no recibir carta de mis amigos durante unos días, me arreglé, le dejé una nota a mi madre y fui a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, visitaría a Nick y después le sugeriría que los visitáramos.

_Al día siguiente de que nos enteramos fuimos al hospital. Abie había querido ir pero su mamá la convenció de no hacerlo. Henry se mostraba tranquilo pero sabía que estaba preocupado, tomé su mano cuando llegamos a San Mungo acompañados de su papá, se preocupaba más conforme nos acercábamos y el pasar frente habitaciones donde se podía ver a las personas no ayudaba mucho._

Me distraje en las tiendas, nunca había viajado sola y era divertido... y muy cómodo. Mi madre estaba haciendo su turno en el piso de los que habían tratado de controlar a los dementores, revisando uno por uno.

_Llegamos a la sección donde estaba Jack, entramos a una habitación larga con varias camas con una cortina en medio, algunas camas la tenían corridas y otras no. Distinguí a la mamá de Clary atendiendo a una mujer, Henry también la notó, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano como para saludar. Al final encontramos la cama de Jack, en la cama de junto estaba Gary durmiendo tranquilamente._

Después de dos pacientes más, mi madre llegó a la cama de Gary y a la de Jack. Vio a mis amigos y se sorprendió, pero como siempre, se le pasó rápido y se dedicó a los pacientes.- ¿Amigos o parientes? -les preguntó cuando notó que ninguno compartía los apellidos.

_-Parientes -dijo el papá de Henry. Vimos que Jack estaba dormido también, pero se veía muy mal, pálido y demacrado, nada que ver con el que habíamos días antes, sentí un apretón de Henry en mi mano. Su papá saludó a la mamá de Jack, ella se parecía mucho a su hijo._

Mi madre asintió y revisó a Jack brevemente. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Su ética no le permitía mentirles pero a fin de cuentas eran amigos de la familia. Mientras lo revisaba, escuchó que era el medio hermano de Henry, yo no le había comentado nada sobre el viaje a Azkaban ni de la existencia de Jack.

_-Kailen... ¿qué está pensando la mamá de Clarissa? -me preguntó mentalmente, apreté su mano y me miró. El papá de Henry rodeaba con un brazo a la mamá de Jack, dándose apoyo mutuo, finalmente era hijo de los dos aunque ellos se hubiesen separado cuando Jack aún era pequeño._

Se sintió peor al saber eso. Miró a mis amigos primero y después a los padres.- Mi deber es decirles la verdad. Usamos todos los recursos mágicos y no mágicos... hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos... -miró a Jack con tristeza.

_Los ojos de la mamá de Jack se humedecieron, su papá la abrazó, Henry apretó los dientes y mi mano, cerré mi mente y miré a otro lado como si con ello pudiera evitar el ambiente triste. - Entiendo -dijo finalmente su papá.-Gracias -sonrió un poco, parecía tranquilo pero era obvio que no era así._

También sonrió un poco y asintió.- Los dejo solos -se retiró con la esperanza de que Jack se recuperara... Salió al pasillo y al notarlo vacío, se apareció en mi casa. Vio la nota y volvió a aparecer, pero afuera del Caldero Chorreante. Entró para buscar a Nick y darle la noticia... también lo interrogó aprovechando que estaba ahí.

_Noté que Gary nos veía desde su cama, la mamá de Jack sollozaba, su papá la abrazaba. -¿Quieres salir un momento? -le pregunté mentalmente a Henry, negó, noté que estaba luchando por no tener los ojos llorosos, lo abracé y él a mí. Quería decirle que estaría bien que no se preocupaba, pero sabía de la mamá de Clary que las posibilidades eran mínimas._

A Nick no le quedó más remedio que decirle sobre nuestra visita a Azkaban. Mi madre le dijo que me buscara y nos fuéramos al hospital, que ya después hablaría conmigo. Mi primo hizo lo que ella le pidió pero estaba entretenida viendo unos guardapelos, así que se cansó de buscar y se fue al hospital, entrando por la fábrica abandonada.

_Pasamos unos minutos ahí en silencio.- Pronto se irá -susurró Gary, lo miré y luego miré a Henry, él seguía haciéndose el fuerte. De pronto Nick entró, lo miré y sonreí un poco a manera de saludo sin soltar a Henry, él no parecía que me fuese a soltar de todos modos._

Nick entró casi corriendo. Vio el estado de Jack, estaba peor a como había imaginado. Quiso sonreírle a Kailen pero no pudo, se sentía mal por la familia de Henry. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno y guardó silencio, esperando que si Jack tenía que irse... lo hiciera sin sentir dolor y en paz.

_Y después de un rato el movimiento de la respiración de Jack se detuvo. La mamá empezó a llorar, Henry cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar y lo abracé mejor, me tocaba a mí ser fuerte por él. Gary suspiró y cerró los ojos._

Nick se hizo a un lado y fue por mi madre. Ella regresó y comprobó que efectivamente Jack había fallecido. Acomodó sus sábanas pero no le tapó el rostro como lo hacían los muggles, miró a Nick y él asintió. Regresó al callejón a buscarme. Estaba saliendo de comprar los guardapelos cuando lo encontré, iba a contarle lo que había estado haciendo pero me interrumpió.- Tienes que ir conmigo a San Mungo... Jack acaba de morir...

_El papá de Henry nos indicó después de unos segundos que esperáramos en una especie de cafetería cerca, era más bien una zona de espera. Henry no quería moverse de ahí, respiré hondo, me costaba trabajo mantenerme un poco tranquila pero tenía que hacerlo, tomé su mano y lo guié a donde nos indicó. Cuando llegamos y nos sentamos en un sillón noté que estaba apretando los puños y le resbalaban lágrimas, quise llorar también pero me limité a abrazarlo y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor._

Tardé un momento en reaccionar. Por mi cabeza pasó el rostro de Jack, el de Henry, Abie, su padre... Lo tomé del brazo y aparecimos en la entrada del hospital. Mientras llegábamos al piso, me platicó brevemente lo que había pasado. Seguía sin creerlo. Mi madre estaba afuera de la zona donde estaba el cuerpo de Jack, dijo que mis amigos estaban en el último piso. Sólo entramos para darles el pésame a los padres y despedirnos del hermano de Henry. Nick hizo aparecer una rosa amarilla. En nuestra familia, había una vieja tradición de ponerles una flor de ese color a las personas que morían, para que el color iluminara siempre el camino que iban a recorrer después de fallecer. La colocó el pecho de Jack y estuve a punto de llorar. Me recordaba a Ian. Salimos a buscar a los chicos.

_Henry había llorado y ahora estaba callado recargado en mi hombro, aún lo abrazaba y esperaba que se quedara dormido, tal vez eso le ayudaría, no sabía realmente qué hacer, solamente evitaba que se sintiera solo y reprimía el cómo me sentía yo. Nick y Clary llegaron, de cierta manera me sentí aliviada._

Los encontramos rápido. Ver a Henry me partió el corazón, tenía los ojos algo rojos y su expresión lo decía todo. Todo lo demás se me olvidó y corrí hacia él. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, por eso tenía que estar apoyándolo de cualquier manera posible. Nick sólo los miró y suspiró.

_-Henry, llegó Clary -le susurré y lo solté, la miró y trató de sonreír un poco como si nada hubiera pasado, suspiré._

Me puse de cuclillas frente a él. Lo miré con media sonrisa, sabía que sólo intentaba aparentar fortaleza, pero en ese momento, era mejor que llorara todo lo que quisiera. No tenía que guardarse nada.

_La miró y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no podía, o más bien no quería. Me levanté, miré a Nick y caminé en busca de un té para Henry, las bebidas calientes, además de los dulces, lo hacían sentir mejor._

Nícolas acompañó a Kailen. Me senté a un lado de Henry sin dejar de mirarlo. Le tomé la mano entre las mías.- Tienes que soltarlo -susurré.

_Henry la miró y supo que no podría evitar llorar otro poco pero no quería que lo viera. La abrazó y recargó su frente en su hombro, así no podía ver su rostro, comenzó a sollozar. No tenían del té que le gustaba a Henry pero compré uno parecido, le puse mucha azúcar, me pregunté si debía llevarle algo más, no sabía que se hace en esas ocasiones. _

Lo abracé también y cerré los ojos cuando escuché sus sollozos. Acaricié su cabello pensando que con eso podría curar su dolor. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero haría lo que estuviese en mis manos para que no la pasara tan mal.- Desahógate, aquí estoy y no voy a dejarte solo en esto.

- El té le hará bien -le dijo Nick a Kailen tratando de sonreír.- Y tal vez dejarlos solos un momento también.

_Henry la abrazó un poco más fuerte y sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto silencioso; quería seguir haciéndose el fuerte pero sabía que no podría seguir aguantándolo mucho tiempo. Miré a Nick y asentí.-Clary sabrá consolarlo mejor... yo no tengo idea de qué hacer... jamás había tenido que estar en una situación así… estando consciente de lo que pasa... -estaba preocupada por Henry, Abie e incluso el papá de Henry y me molestaba sentirme inútil sin poder hacer nada._

Nick le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar con ellos ahora que nos necesitan -le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Abrí los ojos y no me moví, sólo seguí acariciando su cabello.

- Eres fuerte, Henry... y llorar no te hace menos...

_Asentí, suspiré y le di un sorbo al té de Henry, hice una mueca. Henry la abrazó y siguió llorando en silencio, desahogándose._

La miró.- ¿Sabe mal? -le preguntó con media sonrisa. Suspiré y después de un rato me quise deshacer de su abrazo para mirarlo bien.

_-No me gusta ningún tipo de té y éste no le va a gustar le falta estar más dulce -miré feo el té. Henry después de un rato se calmó y aflojó el abrazo, se pasó una mano por los ojos sin levantar aún la mirada._

- Bueno... sólo hay azúcar. Tal vez el té no es adecuado ahorita -dijo mientras veía el té también. Le quité la mano del rostro e hice que levantara la cabeza, con la otra le limpié los ojos mientras lo veía con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

_Asentí, pregunté por chocolates y dulces, compré varios. Henry la miró y se sintió un poco más tranquilo, quiso decirle algo pero no sabía qué, sonrió un poco, ella había ya pasado por algo así y estaba con él.- Gracias -fue lo que se le ocurrió decir._

Nick la siguió y compró un chocolate para él. Dejé mi mano en su mejilla y asentí.- Siempre estaré cuando lo necesites -le acomodé un poco el cabello.- Duerme un rato, ¿sí?

_-¿Volvemos ya o los dejamos otro rato? - pregunté ya que habíamos terminado de comprar. Henry asintió y se acostó a lo largo del sillón, suspiró y cerró los ojos._

Miró su reloj.- Creo que ya podemos volver -miré a Henry y me recargué en el asiento. Volví a tocar su cabello para que se quedara dormido más rápido. Después miré el techo blanco y me puse a pensar en Ian, sonreí al pensar que él y Jack podían estar en el mismo lugar... un lugar, no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero sin sufrir.

_Pronto se quedó dormido junto a ella, sin hacer ruido, cansado y sin soñar. Volvimos con ellos y nos sentamos en un sillón de frente al suyo._

Cuando regresaron los miré y volví a suspirar.- ¿Y Abie? -le pregunté a Kailen mientras me sentía peor al pensar en ella.

_-Se quedó en casa con su mamá, supongo aún no sabe nada... -abrí un chocolate y lo mordí._

Volví a suspirar.- Lo va a saber tarde o temprano -miré a Henry de nuevo y me levanté despacio. Agarré mi bolsa.- Tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre, se los encargo un rato. No me tardo.

_Asentí, miré a Henry y suspiré, pensé en Abie y me pregunté si ese mismo día se lo dirían, ¿cómo lo tomaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían tristes? ¿Vería llorar a Henry más veces? esas cosas y más me pregunté._

Encontré rápido a mi madre, sabía que no era el momento y no me regañó por lo que había ocultado. Desconocía si la mamá de Henry y Abie estaban ahí. Me despedí de ella y fui al baño. Saqué los guardapelos de mi bolsa... supe que no era buena idea por el momento, aunque... tal vez podría subirle el ánimo. Negué y los guardé. Ya encontraría cuando dárselo. Regresé rápido con los chicos y me senté a un lado de Henry de nuevo.

_El papá de Henry apareció poco después de que Clary volvió, miró a su hijo y suspiró. Saludó bien a Clary y a Nick y luego me miró.- Me voy a quedar un rato por acá, cuando Henry despierte vuelvan a casa, ya le dije a mi esposa -asentí, se despidió de los otros dos y regresó._

Vi al señor Daimon alejarse. ¿Abie ya sabría? Henry parecía estar tranquilo, no quería despertarlo. Miré a Nick esperando sugerencias, él se encogió de hombros.- Podemos esperar a que despierte solo...

_-Está soñando, tardará al menos media hora en despertar solo si no es que más -dije mientras lo veía._

- Si su mamá sabe, supongo que Abie también, ¿no? -preguntó Nick más para sí mismo. Fruncí el ceño... si era como mi primo decía, era mejor que estuvieran los dos juntos.

_-Supongo... no sé -me quedé pensando en ello y negué.- No creo que le diga hasta que Henry vuelva._

- Entonces... Abie debe saberlo ya, está pequeña pero no se le puede ocultar la verdad más tiempo -suspiré.- ¿Lo despierto?

_Me encogí de hombros, suspiré al pensar cómo sería el estar en esa casa, me estaba costando estar tranquila y ahora tendría que estar al pendiente de Henry más de lo normal, supuse que sí podría, tendría que buscar algo que lo distrajera. Me di cuenta de algo, faltaban un par de semanas para su cumpleaños, volví a suspirar._

- ¿Nos llevas, Nick? -él asintió, me agaché para acercarme a Henry.- Es hora de despertar, Henry... -puse mi mano sobre su cabeza esperando a que despertara.

_Sonreí un poco al verlos, Henry abrió un ojo y la miró, lo cerró y se sentó. Estaba un poco desubicado, abrió los ojos y recordó porqué estábamos allí, se talló un ojo. _

_-Ya nos vamos -le dije y me miró.- Tu papá luego regresa._

Me levanté.- Vamos -Nick también se levantó y se adelantó un poco. Le ofrecí mi mano a Henry con media sonrisa.

_Tomó su mano y se levantó sin ejercer fuerza en ella, los miré, sonreí otro poco, Henry se sentía mejor con ella allí. Alcancé a Nick._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Apreté su mano y no lo solté. Empecé a caminar siguiendo a Nick y a Kailen. No era necesario que le dijera que fuera fuerte por Abie durante un poco de tiempo, sabía que lo haría.

_Salimos de San Mungo y gracias a Nick nos aparecimos en la entrada a la casa de Henry, saqué las llaves que ya tenía y abrí. Suspiré, noté que Abie ya sabía._

Nick entró detrás de Kailen. Miré a Henry y volví a apretar su mano para darle ánimo. Seguimos a los chicos.

_Entramos todos y Abie llegó corriendo a abrazar a Henry, él soltó a Clary y abrazó a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar. La mamá de Henry salió de la cocina y nos miró a todos, no supe si debía decir o hacer algo._

Por un momento me vi en la expresión de Abie. Miré a Nick y señalé la cocina con la mirada. Asintió y tomó a Kailen de la mano para llevarla hasta allá. Los seguí, porque sabía que tenían que estar solos los dos juntos. Saludamos a la mamá de Henry y me ofrecí a ayudarle en la cocina... cualquier cosa para estar en movimiento.

_La mamá de Henry empezó a hacer la comida, nos pidió a Clary y a mí que peláramos papas y Nick le ayudó picando jamón. Henry estuvo consolando a su hermanita hasta que se quedó dormida._

Hice lo que la señora Daimon nos pidió. Sabía que no podía ayudar más, aunque supiera lo que Henry y Abie sentían. Nick se puso a cortar el jamón con rapidez y una expresión tranquila.

_-¿Les puedo pedir un favor? Que a Henry lo estén distrayendo un poco con cartas, salgan al callejón Diagon, cosas así -les dijo a Clary y Nick mientras echaba la pasta al agua. -Kailen, inscríbanse a un curso de algo para mantenerlo ocupado y que sea cerca de donde va Abie -asentí._

- Claro que sí, señora -dijo Nick y nos miramos. Asentí.

- Haremos todo para ayudarlos.

_-Gracias -sonrió.-Llámenme Lucy -siguió con la cena, reí un poco._

Nick también soltó una risita y asintió.- Me va a costar un poco... -susurré para mí misma, no estaba acostumbrada a hablarle por su nombre a los adultos. Nick le pasó el jamón y preguntó en qué más le podía ayudar.

_Preparamos la comida que más gustaba a Abie y Henry. Al final los dos se habían quedado dormidos, mandamos a Clary a despertar a Henry mientras Nick y yo poníamos la mesa._

Vi a los dos dormidos y me permití soltar un par de lágrimas, me dolía verlos mal. Me limpié rápido la cara, los que tenían derecho a llorar ahí eran ellos, la fortaleza le tocaba a sus amigos, a nosotros. Me puse de rodillas y le hablé bajito a Henry para que despertara.

_Henry abrió los ojos y la miró.- Hola, princesa Clarissa -se sentó tratando de no despertar a Abie._

- Hola -le dije con media sonrisa y le ayudé a acomodar a Abie mejor en el sillón.- Tu mamá preparó la comida y ya está lista -lo miré todavía de rodillas.

_Asintió.-Hay que dejarla durmiendo -se levantó con cuidado del sillón, se talló un ojo, le ardían.-Huele bien -sonrió un poco._

Miré por un momento a Abie y me levanté.- Y seguro sabrá bien -le sonreí y le revolví el cabello.- ¿Vamos?

_-Vamos -sonrió un poco más, le puso las manos en los hombros y caminó hacia el comedor. Ya estábamos colocando la comida a la mesa._

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y entramos al comedor.- Stuart despertó y tiene mucha hambre -dije cuando vi que ya habían terminado de arreglar la mesa. Nick sonrió.

_-Se ve bueno todo -dijo y su mamá rió._

_-Pues claro, ¿quién crees que lo hizo? -sonrió y se sentó.- Tus amigos ayudaron._

Nick y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Me reí un poco y me senté al igual que los demás. Miré la comida y asentí.- Sí, realmente se ve rico.

_-Henry siempre ha sido bien comelón al igual que su papá, pero a veces son medio especiales por eso tuve que aprender a cocinar tantas cosas -nos contó su mamá._

_-Entonces quien se case algún día con él tendrá que saber cocinar -reí viendo a Clary, Henry negó._

_-Yo cocinaría sin problemas -se sirvió y comenzó a comer._

Nick también se rió y siguió la mirada de Kailen. Me serví un vaso con agua.- Sí, alguien que sepa cocinar y preparar un buen té, ¿no? -miró a Henry por un momento.- ¿Te gustan las galletas de mantequilla? -casi tiro mi vaso de agua.

_-Me encantan. Ya se me antojó un buen té con esas galletas -sonrió y se sirvió más, reí. Lucy estaba entiendo por dónde iba todo aquello, sonrió y comió en silencio mientras nos observaba._

- Entonces también debe saber preparar galletas de mantequilla -dijo Nick mirándome con una sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada y tomé agua, supuse que no diría ninguna tontería. Sonrió más.- ¿Sabías que Clarissa sabe hacer esas galletas? -se sirvió comida.

_Evité reír, Henry la miró sonriente.- ¿En serio? Me imagino han de estar muy buenas._

_-Henry quiere tomar té de Clary y comer galletas de Clary ¿verdad? -dije divertida._

_-Sí, si quiere -dijo su mamá con una sonrisa, Henry asintió sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que sucedía._

Miré hacia otro lado sonrojada y me serví comida.- Suelo quemarlas -dije cualquier cosa en voz baja, empecé a comer. Nick sonrió.

- Mentirosa -me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero estaba frente a mí, muy lejos para hacerlo.- Sabe cocinar, mi tía Evy le ha enseñado desde pequeña.

_-Henry también sabe cocinar, como siempre ha sido comelón desde pequeño fue aprendiendo a cocinar. Tal vez un día deberían cocinar juntos -dijo su mamá con cierta sonrisa que Henry identificó._

_-Ay mamá -fue todo lo que dijo, miró a otro lado sonriente y se sirvió más comida.- Ya preparamos té juntos._

Me apené más cuando vi de reojo la sonrisa de la mamá de Henry. También quise golpearlo a él, me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo. Nick sólo se reía.- Es una buena idea, Lucy. Y deberías pedirle a mi tía la receta de la tarta de fresa y zarzamoras que hace para el cumpleaños de tu padre. Es deliciosa -sonrió y siguió comiendo.

- Tal vez se la pida -le dije con una sonrisa, estaba cansada de que se burlara de mí y de que yo me dejara... mejor seguirle el juego.

_-Podrían prepararla en las cocinas de Hogwarts y me invitan a comer._

_-En todo caso la haríamos y comeríamos sin invitarte -dijo con una sonrisa Henry, le enseñé la lengua._

- Te regalaría mi porción, Kailen -sonreí y seguí comiendo. Nick meneó la cabeza.

_-No le regales nada -dijo Henry aún sonriente, comió._

Fruncí el ceño.- Pero yo quiero regalarle mi parte...

_-Bueno, princesa Clarissa...-se dio cuenta de que le acababa de decir así y se sonrojó un poco._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Princesa? -dijo su mamá con una sonrisa y empezó a reír._

Nick soltó una risita. Yo me quedé callada y seguí comiendo.- ¿No sabías que le decía Henry así a mi prima? -le preguntó Nick a Lucy. Bufé.- Lleva un par de años haciéndolo...

_-¿En serio? -miró a su hijo con curiosidad.- No me lo dijo porque sabe que me burlaría de él si lo supiera. Qué lindo mi hijo. _

_-Ya mamá...- dijo avergonzado, reí._

- Sí, muy lindo -dijo Nick entre risas. Seguí en silencio.

_-¿Hay postre? -preguntó Henry distrayendo a su mamá, quien asintió y fue a la cocina por él, reí._

- ¿Por qué tan callada, Clarissa? -dijo mi primo con una sonrisa.

- Porque estoy comiendo

- ¿No será por qué estás...? -le di una patada por debajo de la mesa sin dejar de comer. Se sobó la rodilla pero no dejó de sonreír.- Cuida tus modales, Clarissa.

_-¿No es gracioso como él le dice a ella princesa y ella le dice tonto? Es algo así… -recibí un ligero zape de Henry.- Estamos jugando -reí. -Es como amor apache ¿no? -dije en pársel para que Clary oyera y Henry no entendiera todo._

- No es amor apache... -le contesté en pársel también y fruncí el ceño.

- No es divertido cuando no entendemos... -le aventé un pedazo de pan, lo esquivó y sonrió.

_-Luego te digo que le dije -miré a Nick con una sonrisa, Henry frunció el ceño, lo miré.- Si estudiaras lo que te di ya podrías haber aprendido así que no me mires así - Lucy volvió con el postre, en ese momento se unió Abie, la hicimos reír pronto y comió tan solo el postre._

Al final, pensé que estaba bien que Nick y Kailen se burlaran de mí, mientras eso hiciera reír por un rato a Stuart y a Abie. Nos quedamos un rato más en el comedor a pesar de que ya habíamos terminado el postre.

_Después del anochecer nos despedimos de Nick y Clary. La mamá de Henry nos preparó chocolate caliente y acompañó a Abie a que se durmiera temprano, allí estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se durmió. Me tocó estar con Henry, cada que parecía entristecerse le hacía cosquillas o algo por el estilo, a él tuvimos que darle otra taza de chocolate con un poco de poción para dormir, entonces pudo descansar._

Esa noche me quedé en la habitación de Nick en el Caldero Chorreante. Mis padres habían llegado ahí a regañarme, sólo a mí, por nuestra visita no autorizada a la prisión mágica. Me castigarían después, ya que Nick les dijo lo que Lucy nos había pedido. Estuvimos platicando un rato pero nos quedamos dormidos temprano.

_Al otro día tuvimos que dejar a Abie en su curso y nos inscribí a Henry y a mí en unas clases de baile y en clases de guitarra. Él no quería pero no le quedó de otra que acompañarme a las de baile, lo de la guitarra llamó su atención casi de inmediato. Vimos unos días después a nuestros amigos y recibíamos y mandábamos cartas casi todos los días. _

_Pasaron dos semanas rápido y un día despertamos temprano a Henry cantándole por su cumpleaños, ese día Abie traía el cabello naranja, estaba sorprendida ya que nadie me había dicho que era metamorfomaga. Salimos a desayunr y lo mantuve en la calle hasta la tarde, habíamos organizado una cena sorpresa con Clary, Nick y los chicos de la colonia._

El día del cumpleaños de Henry, mientras Nick salía a comprar unas cosas, yo preparaba su regalo. _Es una idea muy… romántica… pero quiero hacerlo._ Saqué la flor que estaba dentro de la snitch que él me había regalado el año pasado. Le arranqué unos cuantos pétalos y se los puse en el guardapelo dorado.- Es tan delgado que parece un medallón –lo cerré y miré la parte de arriba. Era la imagen de una lechuza plateada en vuelo, sonreí y lo golpeé con la varita. Se escuchó un clic y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Después, metí el resto de la flor en mi guardapelo, tan delgado como el otro sólo que era plateado y con la imagen de una snitch dorada. Sonreí. _Creo que si me gustas, Stuart._ Lo hechicé también y me lo colgué al cuello, escondiéndolo bajo mi blusa. Llegamos a su casa en la tarde para ayudarle a Lucy con los preparativos.

_Henry a veces se ponía triste, ese día parecía que sería uno de esos pero lo tuve tan ocupado que no le di tiempo de pensar mucho en Jack. Cuando comenzó a anochecer nos dirigimos de regreso a casa. Lucy había preparado varios platillos diferentes y un pastel del sabor favorito de Henry, con la ayuda de Abie._

- Te queda bien ese color, Abie -le dije cuando la vi con el cabello naranja y nos dijeron que era metamorfomaga. Ayudamos más que nada en la decoración.- Todo se ve delicioso, señ... Lucy -sonreí a manera de disculpa, ya me acostumbraría con el tiempo.

_-La decoración les quedó bien, gracias por la ayuda -respondió. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa toqué la campanilla de mi bicicleta, Abie la escuchó y avisó que ya habíamos llegado. Algunos amigos muggle de Henry ya habían llegado y Abie había vuelto a su cabello natural._

- Ya debería acostumbrarme a estar con los amigos de Henry, ¿no? -le dije a Nick en voz baja. Él soltó una risita y escuchamos el aviso de Abie. Sonreí y se rió más.

_Abrí la puerta y entró Henry antes que yo, lo recibieron todos y se sorprendió de verdad. Nunca le habían hecho una sorpresa así y sonrió más al ver que Clary estaba allí, saludó a sus amigos conforme se los iba topando pero a quién más atención puso fue a ella. Aproveché para ir a saludar a Nick antes de que tuviera que ayudar en algo a Lucy._

Miré a Henry con media sonrisa y levanté la mano tímidamente como saludo. Nick meneó la cabeza sin dejar de reírse y corrió a encontrarse con Kailen.

_-Hola Clary -le dijo sonriente cuando llegó hasta ella, se olvidó de sus amigos. _

- Feliz cumpleaños, Stuart -me daba algo de pena darle un abrazo. _Clarissa, es su cumpleaños y es tu amigo. Es normal. _Sonreí un poco más y lo abracé.

_Sonrió más y la abrazó.- Gracias, Clary -le sonrió. Me encontré con Nick y lo abracé, reí al notar lo feliz que estaba Henry._

- Pues... de nada, niño de quince -me reí y me separé de él. Nick también la abrazó y la miró con una ceja levantada.

- Quiero participar en el chiste, ¿de qué te ríes?

_- Pronto estaremos iguales -le acomodó un mechón de cabello._

_-A Henry dejó de importarle que estemos todos aquí en cuanto la vio -sonreí.- Es... lindo, gracioso y a la vez fastidioso oír lo que piensa en estas situaciones._

- Sí, pero mientras tanto... disfruta de tu fiesta -metí mis manos a los bolsillos, tocando el guardapelo. Se lo daría después. Nick se rió.

- Ya lo noté, entonces es una buena fiesta de cumpleaños para él, ¿no? -volvió a reír.

_Asintió, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que sus amigos reclamaron su atención. Lucy puso en la mesa la comida para que cada quien agarrara lo que quisiera._

_-Sí -reí._

Era algo... incómodo estar ahí. Lo descubrí cuando Henry se fue con sus amigos, pensé en irme con Kailen y Nick, pero era como invadir su espacio. Así que me quedé cerca de la mesa de la comida, recargada en una pared. Mi primo asintió y se pusieron a platicar un rato... hasta que le dio hambre.

_Abie vio a Clary sola y la asustó, rió.- Los amigos de Henry son raros ¿verdad? He oído por ahí que se la pasan vagando, en patineta o bicicleta y jugando en la calle._

_Fue gracioso que a los dos nos dio hambre casi al mismo tiempo, me empecé a servir y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba compitiendo con un amigo de Henry para ver quién se servía más. Sentí la mirada de la mamá de Henry y me rendí. Mi amigo trataba de huir y poder reunirse con Clary otro rato._

Me reí al verla.- Para nosotros son raros, pero creo que igual somos raros para ellos -me volví a reír y bajé un poco la voz.- Ni siquiera sé que es una patineta.

- Nunca te cansas de competir, ¿verdad? -le dijo Nick a Kailen mientras comían con tranquilidad, después de la mirada-advertencia de Lucy.

_-Es una tabla con ruedas, se suben en ella y se deslizan -le explicó.- Henry tiene una, podrías decirle que te la enseñe._

_-Lo hago sin darme cuenta la mayor parte de las veces, es divertido -sonreí algo avergonzada y comí tranquila._

Negué con una sonrisa.- No es necesario, ese tipo de... juegos, no me interesan mucho -tenía que recordar no usar palabras... mágicas por si alguno de sus amigos estaba cerca.

- Sí, parece que lo disfrutas -sonrió.- Algún día he de competir contigo.

_-Ni a mí, no le encuentro nada interesante a ir por ahí en una tabla -se sirvió un poco de comida.- En un año ya iré a la escuela con ustedes -sonrió. Henry logró separarse de sus amigos y notó que uno faltaba, iba directo hacia Clary y Abie. Reí ante lo que me dijo Nick._

_-Cuando quieras, donde quieras, Nícolas -sonreí._

- Pero ellos lo encuentran interesante al parecer -tomé mi vaso con refresco y sonreí.- Es cierto, ya casi entrarás. Será divertido verte ahí.

Nick levantó una ceja y se rió.- Me parece bien, pequeña Kailen.

_- Espero no quedarme en Hufflepuff, quiero mucho a mi hermano pero no lo quiero vigilándome todo el tiempo -rió._

_-¿Y qué tipo de competencia te interesaría? -ahora tenía curiosidad._

Me reí.- Aunque quedes con ellos, no dejaremos que Stuart esté de hermano fastidioso... -uno de los amigos de Henry, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se acercó a nosotras e intentó comenzar una conversación. Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Competencia de comida, supongo.

_Abie se movió unos pasos para darle más espacio al amigo de Henry y se paró curiosa mirándolos y escuchándolos. Henry frunció el ceño al verlos._

_-Tal vez pueda empatarte o incluso ganar -dijo mientras resistía la tentación de servirme más._

Mientras lo escuchaba, trataba de recordar su nombre para no verme tan descortés. Le seguí la conversación lo mejor que pude, al no entender algunas palabras que decía o cuando hacía preguntas que no sabía cómo responder. A pesar de que quería mostrar modales, el chico no me agradaba y menos que se estuviera acercando tanto a mí.

- Podrías empatarme... pero ganar no sería tan fácil -sonrió.

_-Frank ¿qué te dije sobre Clarissa y Kailen? -le dijo con un gesto algo serio al llegar con ellos, el otro chico rió y se alejó. Abie perdió el interés y fue a ver cuándo sería tiempo del pastel. -¿Te molestó?_

_-No subestimes al estómago de una Kailen -reí._

Negué.- Me incomodó un poco, eso es todo -vi su cara y levanté una ceja. Solté una risita.- Ahora conozco tu expresión seria... ¿qué le dijiste sobre Kailen y yo?

- No lo subestimo -sonrió.- Sólo confío demasiado en el mío.

_-Que tiene prohibido intentar "algo" con ustedes- relajó su expresión y sonrió._

_-En general eres demasiado confiado y me siento retada -reí._

- Ya veo... -noté que no había nadie cerca y sonreí.- Te traje un regalo de cumpleaños.

- Estoy muy seguro de mí mismo siempre -la despeinó.- Pero no me gustaría probar a la feroz Kailen... -rió.

_-¿Qué me trajiste? -sonrió con un brillo infantil, como niño en Navidad._

_-No siempre eres muy seguro de ti mismo -me pasé dos manos por el cabello pero siguió despeinado.- No creo que fuera feroz si me retan._

- Es un pequeño detalle... -dije mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tomé su mano y lo dejé caer sobre ella.

- Yo creo que sí lo serías -entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué dices que no lo soy siempre?

_Henry miró el guardapelo y lo examinó mejor, sonrió.- Una lechuza, es perfecto. Me gusta -sonrió y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello, lo metió dentro de su playera.-Gracias, princesa Clarissa._

_-No dudarías de lo que piensas y... -me quedé pensando, reí sonrojada.- Dejémoslo en eso._

- De nada -sonreí al ver que sí le había gustado y agaché un poco la mirada.- No lo sé... cuando vi la lechuza, me acordé de ti... así que dije: tal vez este medallón sea un buen regalo...

- ¿Y? No me dejes con la duda, Kailen.

_Tomó con cuidado su mentón y la hizo verlo, sonrió.- Es un regalo perfecto, probablemente lo traeré colgando todos los días._

_-¿Ya viste cómo ven Abie y Lucy a Henry y Clary? -dije tratando de cambiar el tema. Ellas dos estaban recargadas en la pared mirando sonrientes a Henry._

- Esta vez ganas, Kailen -miró hacia donde ella decía. Se rió.- ¿Mis ojos me engañan o Clarissa está algo roja?

Me había sonrojado un poco y me puse a jugar con mis dedos mientras lo miraba.- Me alegra que te guste... -no sabía qué decir exactamente.

_-Está roja -reí._

_-Gracias -sonrió. Lucy le dijo algo a Abie, ella asintió y avisó que ya era tiempo del pastel. Henry no prestó atención al aviso._

- Mi prima es un caso perdido -meneó la cabeza y alzó las cejas cuando escucho a Abie.- Aún tengo espacio para pastel. Quiero pastel -la tomó del brazo casi arrastrándola.

Sonreí un poco, su mirada y su sonrisa eran tan... ni siquiera encontraba una palabra adecuada para describirlas.- Deberías ir por tu pastel, ¿no?

_Caminé rápido para estar a su paso. Henry asintió sonriente, le puso las manos en los hombros y caminó hacia la mesa. Le cantamos la típica canción de cumpleaños y su mamá nos sirvió pastel._

El pastel estaba rico pero gran parte de mi rebanada se la di a Nick, quien me dijo que se sentía apenado, raro en él, de pedir una tercera porción. Me reí de él un rato antes de dársela.

_También quería otra rebanada pero la mamá de Henry me estaba acostumbrando a comer "como señorita" así que tuve que quedarme con las ganas. Henry platicaba con sus amigos pero prestaba más atención a Clary._

- ¿Quieres? -le preguntó Nick a Kailen cuando le regalé mi pedazo de pastel y me puse a platicar con Henry y escuchaba lo que le decían sus amigos.

_Los amigos de Henry lo molestaban con una chica que trabajaba en una tienda cerca y que siempre coqueteaba a Henry pero él no le hacía caso. Asentí a Nick y tomé con la cuchara un trocito de su pastel, sonreí y comí._

Nick sonrió y estuvo compartiendo su rebanada con Kailen. Cuando escuché que se burlaban de él, me involucré un poco en la conversación.- Es extraño que no le haga caso, después de todas las novias que ha tenido...

_-Es bien niña Henry, podría tener veinte novias a la vez y a todas las rechaza -dijo un chico, Henry frunció el ceño. - Está atontado con una chica de su internado, ¿verdad?_

_-No estoy atontado -dijo._

_-Perdido diría yo -dije con una sonrisa metiéndome en la conversación._

Nick la siguió con una sonrisa de diversión pero sólo se quedó de pie detrás de ella. No iba a dejar que la mención de una chica que probablemente conocía, me hiciera sentir incómoda.- Stuart está perdido por una niña, qué bonito -lo despeiné y sonreí ocultando todo lo que vagando por mi cabeza.

_-Lamentablemente ella no se ha dado cuenta -sonrió un poco._

_-Nick sabe quién es -dije sonriente._

Nick asintió sin dejar de sonreír. De repente me sentí apartada, hasta mi primo sabía y yo era la única de nuestra bolita que desconocía ese detalle, se suponía que éramos amigos. Pero me lo callé y sólo sonreí.- Y Kailen lo sabe y todo mundo lo sabe... menos ella -dijo él riéndose un poco.

_-Eso mismo debería revelar quién es ¿no? -sonreí, Henry asintió y rió, ese día no le importaba si por fin se daba cuenta._

Nick sonrió también. Me sentí más excluida y decidí huir en lugar de seguir escuchando.- Quiero pastel... -susurré más para mí misma y me fui a pedirle una rebanada a la mamá de Henry.

_Los amigos de Henry rieron y se burlaron de él. -No quiero esperar tanto para decirles -susurré a Nick.- ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta Clary? - Lucy le sirvió con gusto otra rebanada_

- Gracias, Lucy -dije en voz baja y suspiré sin darme cuenta. No tenía hambre pero fue lo único que se me había ocurrido para salir de ahí. Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Es algo despistada... supongo -dijo con media sonrisa.- O tal vez tenga miedo...

_-Para Henry eres más importante que otras chicas -le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y comenzó a recoger los platos y vasos regados por todos lados._

_-Pero no debería, es obvio lo que sucede -fruncí el ceño._

- Tal vez precisamente porque es obvio, siente que no puede ser cierto... ese miedo de que sólo es una ilusión... no lo sé, desconozco lo que piensa -dijo empezando a divagar. Miré a Lucy y dejé mi pastel a un lado para ayudarle a recoger.

- También le importa Kailen, somos sus amigas, es lógico -dije tratando de no pensar cosas que sabía que no eran reales.

_-Podría saberlo con facilidad y convencerlos pero no es lo mismo a que ellos mismos lo hagan, pero me voy a fastidiar un día si él no se anima a decirle y ella anda sin aceptarlo._

_Lucy rió.- Es diferente como sonríe cuando habla contigo que cuando habla con Kailen. Conozco a mi hijo lo suficiente para saber ciertas cosas y una es que te escogería sobre Kailen en ciertas situaciones -empezó a recoger todo lo que en general ya no se estaba usando._

- Ya que te fastidies, les dices -sonrió.- Si no pasa nada antes, claro.

Me sonrojé un poco y decidí callarme. Terminé de ayudarle y agarré mi pedazo de pastel para comerlo en el jardín. Estaba pensando demasiadas cosas que no debía...

_Poco a poco se fueron yendo los amigos de Henry y como nos vio a mí y a Nick platicando buscó a Clary. -¿Has ido a un planetario? -estaba haciendo planes de salidas con él, aún quedaban buenas vacaciones que aprovechar._

- Cuando estaba pequeño... pero no recuerdo mucho -dijo con una sonrisa. Me había quedado en el jardín, sentada sobre el pasto, rodeando mis rodillas.

- ¿Por qué todos tienen que decir tonterías? -susurré en pársel.

_-Vamos a uno -sonreí.-Y un día vamos de picnic, quiero ir a las cafeterías hechas en cajas de remolque algún día también. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de volver a clase._

_-No entendí eso -dijo Henry en pársel mientras se sentaba junto a ella._

- Vamos a donde quieras -sonrió más y asintió.- Sí, todavía hay tiempo.

- Que bueno -dije en pársel de nuevo y no lo miré.

_-¿A dónde quieres ir tú? -me estaba empezando a emocionar._

_-¿Qué tienes? -le dijo tras pensar un rato en cómo era la pronunciación correcta en pársel._

- Dime anticuado pero quiero visitar algún museo... siempre me han dado curiosidad...

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí...

_-Vamos a uno de arte y a uno de ciencia. Hay uno interesante de brujería -reí._

_-¿Que qué tienes? -dijo en su idioma natal.- No te ves feliz._

Se rió.- Suena interesante. Sólo hay que organizarnos.

- ¿Eso dijiste? -solté una risita.- No tengo nada...

_Asentí con una sonrisa. Henry frunció el ceño.-Creí que ya pronunciaba mejor -rió.- ¿Dónde quedó tu sonrisa entonces? -le pico las costillas._

- Se perdió -dije deteniéndole las manos para que no me hiciera cosquillas.

- Ya no me dijiste qué harías con tu clase de música, ¿la vas a abandonar? -le preguntó al recordar una carta que le había llegado ayer.

_-Iré a buscarla entonces -entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y le sonrió._

_-No sé... no nos han dicho si tendremos profesor o no. Si no hay supongo que la respuesta es evidente pero si hay profesor seguiré allí - me estiré._

Asintió.- Si encontraran profesor, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera?

- ¿Dónde piensas buscarla? -seguí sin sonreír.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Que no sea enojón, que entienda que no podemos estar practicando todo el tiempo, que no nos ponga las mismas canciones una y otra vez, sería interesante un profesor que nos enseñe a componer... Pero con que enseñe música y sepa dirigirnos bien me es más que suficiente._

_-Donde sea necesario -soltó sus manos, buscó en los bolsillos de su chamarra y sacó un paquete de lunetas a medio comer, le acercó una a la boca._

Nick se rió.- Pides un profesor estrella y no existen de ese tipo...

- No, gracias -negué.- Ya comí demasiadas cosas dulces.

_Reí.- Solo quiero tocar y que el profesor entienda que no es la única clase que tenemos._

_- ¿A dónde tengo que ir y qué tengo que hacer para que tu sonrisa vuelva? -la miró ya sin sonreír._

- Que sea una clase de diversión, para relajarse, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, me estaba comportando como una tonta. Kailen me había dicho que Henry se entristecía constantemente por lo de Jack, era normal pero ahí estaba yo, haciéndome la difícil. Lo miré de nuevo.- Conozco una manera de que vuelva...

_Asentí.- Y que aprendamos._

_-¿Cuál? -no apartó la mirada de ella, esperando a la respuesta._

- ¿Aprender a través de la diversión?

- Me han contado que tu sonrisa desaparece muy seguido últimamente...-suspiré.- Mi sonrisa dice que si la tuya ya no lo hace, ella volverá.

_Asentí, lo miré preguntándome por qué tanta curiosidad de su parte. Henry suspiró y sonrió.- Sonreiré para que sonrías, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo si tú no lo haces._

- Espero que les consigan un profesor así -sonrió y miró su reloj.- Tengo que llevar a Clary a su casa...

- Está bien -meneé la cabeza.- Stuart no deja de ser tonto ni el día de su cumpleaños -le toqué la punta de la nariz con mi dedo y sonreí.

_-Podrían quedarse... -miré que la mamá de Henry estaba cerca.- Lucy, pueden quedarse ¿verdad? -sonreí, rió y asintió._

_-Stuart es un tonto -rió y atrapó con sus dientes su dedo, sonrió y la liberó._

Nick negó.- Estaríamos encantados de quedarnos pero Clarissa está bajo castigo -rió.

- Sí, es muy tonto -me levanté y me estiré. Miré el cielo.- Parece que ya me tengo que ir...

_-¿Por qué castigada?_

_-No te vayas -le dijo mientras se levantaba._

- Porque se fue sin permiso a Azkaban -se encogió de hombros.- Así que... tiene que estar de vuelta en casa a esta hora más o menos.

Lo miré, _¿por qué quiero que lo vuelva a decir?_- No puedo quedarme...

_-Ya veo... ni modo entonces. Hay que vernos pronto -sonreí._

_-Si quieres le voy a pedir permiso a tu mamá para que te deje quedar -dijo sin pensar._

Asintió.- Te escribo, ¿sí? Para ponernos de acuerdo -sonrió también.

Solté una risita y le revolví el cabello.- Gracias, pero esta vez mis padres parece que se lo tomaron en serio y no puedo quedarme.

_-Sí -besé su mejilla._

_-Ni modo... -hizo un ligero puchero casi no se notaba, en realidad quería que se quedara.- Nos estaremos escribiendo._

- Mi pequeña Kailen -sonrió más.- Clary está afuera, ¿no?

Miré atenta el puchero que hizo y me mordí el labio para no reírme de nervios, grabaría su expresión en mi mente. Asentí y me encaminé de regreso a la casa.

_Asentí un poco sonrojada. Henry la rodeó con un brazo y entró con ella, no quería que se fueran y pretendía ver si la próxima semana podría ir._

- ¿Usaremos la red flu? -le pregunté a Nick cuando entramos. Asintió y suspiré.- Ya era hora, aparecer no es muy de mi agrado -se rió y nos despedimos de Lucy.

_-Que tengan buen viaje -antes de que ellos entraran a la chimenea, apareció por ahí el papá de Henry._

_-Mucho trabajo -dijo en cuanto se sacudió unos restos de polvo, nos saludó a todos._

Le agradecimos a Lucy y también nos despedimos del papá de Henry cuando apareció. Nick me dio un puño de polvos y él tomó otro.- Nos vemos -dijimos antes de meternos.

_Nos despedimos todos con una seña de la mano y en menos de tres minutos ya no estaban allí. Henry suspiró, reí. -Alguien extrañará a su princesa -dije, él sonrió un poco y asintió. Su papá llamó su atención para darle su regalo, una nueva escoba. Después de abrir todos sus regalos y de que recibiera unas cuantas lechuzas de familiares nos fuimos a dormir. Al cambiarse de ropa miró el medallón, sonrió, ese había sido su mejor regalo, con cuidado lo guardó en el cajón de su buró y durmió. El medallón lo usó todos los días de entonces en adelante, metiéndolo siempre bajo su playera o su camisa._


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Nick me dejó en mi casa y regresó al Caldero Chorreante. Ya en mi habitación, saqué del cajón el suéter con el que siempre dormía y dejé el medallón que traía puesto junto a la snitch que me había regalado y las plumas que le arranqué alguna vez de su mano. No pude evitar reírme.- Creo que estoy haciendo una colección -después miré la planta que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.- Soy un desastre -me metí a la cama para dormirme.

_Pronto pasaron los días, vimos a Clary y a Nick otro par de veces, fuimos a un museo y luego al cine, no pudimos ir a más lugares. Las clases de baile eran divertidas, Henry iba mejorando mucho pero en lo que se estaba haciendo bueno era en la guitarra, le dije que se uniera conmigo a la clase de música en Hogwarts pero dijo que prefería practicar por su cuenta. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos metiendo las cosas a nuestros baúles, el papá de Henry le hizo un encantamiento agrandador a mi baúl así podía meter todo._

Mi primo aprovechó el tiempo que no estuvimos con los chicos para preparar las cosas que necesitaba para su nuevo trabajo. Lo acompañé pocas veces, seguía castigada hasta que empezara el curso. El día que partía en el tren, me dijo que aún faltaban algunos detalles así que no podría acompañarnos. No me preocupó, sabía que lo vería pronto. Violette le mandó un día antes el pequeño encargo que le había hecho. Sonrió al ver que le había quedado muy bien. Llegué con mi madre ese día al andén y me puse a buscar a mis amigos.

_Nos levantamos al día siguiente temprano y el papá de Henry nos llevó pero nos dejó solos en la entrada a la estación, Abie tampoco nos acompañó hasta el andén. En cuanto estuvimos allí buscamos a Clary, me sentía algo triste porque no vería a Nick._

Me encontré primero a Violette. Sonreí al verla y corrió a abrazarme.- Tan extraña como siempre, Vi -dije mientras me reía. Juntas, seguimos buscando a los chicos.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Ya te le declaraste a Henry? -empecé a toser de la sorpresa, se rió.- Ese parece ser un no.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea...? -me miró como si fuera obvio.- No lo haré, Violette.

_Henry me cargó para que buscara desde arriba a Clary, la vi con Violette y le indiqué el camino. Me bajó y competimos por ver quien la alcanzaba primero, ganó él. -Hola Clary, hola Vi -dijo sonriente justo antes de que llegara yo._

- Hola Stuart...

- Hola Henry -soltó una risita.

_-Hola -dije cuando los alcancé y miré a nuestro alrededor, fruncí un poco el ceño, había esperado que Nick acompañara a Clary a la estación._

- Alguien está buscando a otro alguien... -dijo Vi. Me reí.

- No pudo venir, Kailen -me encogí de hombros.- ¿Subimos al tren?

_-Bueno -empujé mi baúl hacia el tren, Henry me ayudó y nos instalamos en el primer compartimiento que vimos vacío._

_-¿Qué tal el resto de tus vacaciones, Clary? -preguntó Henry mientras acomodaba sus cosas._

- Encerrada -dije con una risita y acomodamos nuestras cosas también.- ¿Y ustedes?

_-En clases de baile y guitarra -dije mientras sacaba de su caja a Shasta y Aravis para que anduvieran libremente en el compartimiento.- Henry ya mejoró como bailarín -reí._

- ¿Clases de baile? -dijo Vi con una sonrisa.- Genial...

- Aravis ya está más grande -sonreí al ver a la gatita salir de su caja.- Lástima que Ely no vino a jugar...

- Pero Eddy sí -su gato apareció de repente por la puerta.

_-Kailen me obligó a ir a esas clases -dijo Henry como resignado aunque en clase sí se esforzaba y se divertía. Aravis saltó sobre Eddy y empezó a jugar con él, Scott y Shasta subieron a un asiento cada quien y no hicieron nada interesante._

_-Es que es bien comelona -reí al verlos jugar.- ¿Por qué no trajiste a Ely?_

- Por miedo a que Litza me mordiera -me reí y me senté.- Resulta que ahora la protege y apenas me deja acercarme... así que mejor la dejé con ella.

_-¿Litza adoptó como hija a Ely? Eso es raro -reí y saqué un par de chocolates. - ¿Por qué pasó eso?_

- Lo sé, es raro -me encogí de hombros.- De repente se empezaron a llevar bien y se dio. Sigo sin entenderlo en realidad -Violette se rió.

_Reí.- Qué raro -comí chocolate y me pregunté por qué mis hermanos no me habían escrito cuando dijeron que lo harían esa semana, lo había ya olvidado._

Miré a Vi.- Olvidé agradecerte todos los paquetes que mandaste...

- No hay de qué -sonrió.- Pero Mathie está bien, ¿no? Siento que hizo mucho esfuerzo.

- Él está bien, además, no fueron muchos en realidad. El más pesado fue el de las fotos.

_-Las fotos te quedaron bien por cierto -le dijo Henry con su habitual sonrisa. De pronto me sentí triste, mis hermanos se habían olvidado de mí, Nick no estaba y no tenía el chocolate suficiente para distraerme, me acosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos, era mejor dormir._

- ¿Verdad que sí? -dijo ella emocionada.- Clarissa dijo que no...

- No te dije eso... exactamente -la fulminé con la mirada.

- Bueno... te quejaste de que hice muchas copias...

- No me quejé, Violette -suspiré.

_-Pues a mí me gustaron -sonrió, le habían gustado tanto que las había metido en un pequeño álbum que estaba escondido en su baúl. Recargué mi cabeza en las piernas de Henry y me dormí._

- Kailen se durmió -reí.

- Ya ves, deberías sonreír como él lo hace. Deberían haberte gustado...

- Sí me gustaron, Vi, pero...

- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera las traes contigo -fingió entristecerse.

_-Ya déjala Vi, sino las quiso traer ni modo -sonrió un poco._

- No empiecen, sí las traje -los miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No te creo.

- No me creas, no voy a caer en tu juego.

_Henry sonrió.- Deberías tomarnos más ahora que no estoy en la enfermería._

- Dale cuerda... -me recargué en el asiento.

- Es una buena idea, Henry -se puso a buscar en su baúl.

- Además, Kailen está dormida...

_-En una prueba de lo floja que es -rió.- No hablaba de tomarlas en este preciso momento -aunque no le importaría si lo hiciera._

- No puedo creerlo, olvidé mi cámara -dijo asombrada.

- Que bueno -suspiré y me reí.

- Ya le pediré a mis padres que me la manden y sufrirás, Clarissa.

_Henry rió, me desperté y lo vi feo. El carrito de comida se acercó y me levanté a comprar dulces.- ¿Quieren algo? -preguntó mi amig__o._

Negamos.- Ya la despertaste, Stuart...

_-Ya se volverá a dormir -salió a comprar un par de dulces y volvió dentro.- Creo que se enojó porque se fue a caminar -abrió una rana de chocolate y les ofreció dulces._

- Es tu culpa que se haya ido -fruncí el ceño y rechacé los dulces.- Te ríes muy fuerte...

- Ya volverá, Clary.

_-No creo que se haya ido porque me reí fuerte -comió la rana.- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Violette?_

- ¿Entonces por qué se fue?

- Bien, gracias. El Congo es realmente fabuloso... -sonrió.

_-Porque le escondí unas cartas y no sabe, también porque no vio a Nick y cosas así -contestó a Clary y luego a Violette.- ¿Qué viste allá?_

- Los magos son... interesantes. Y hay muchas plantas que no se conocen aquí, como le dije a Clarissa. Es como un mundo diferente, mágico pero diferente...

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -fruncí más el ceño.

_-Suena interesante, tal vez algún día vaya -sonrió y luego miró a Clary.- Porque pensaba dárselas al rato para que se alegre después de estar triste porque no vio a Nícolas._

- No creo que lo necesite, ya se alegrara en unos días... -me callé y miré hacia otro lado.

_-¿Por qué lo dices? -la miró con curiosidad._

- No sé de qué hablas, no dije nada -miré el techo. _Genial, ya abrí la boca._

_-Está bien -alzó una ceja y se acostó en el asiento.- Se molestó conmigo desde en la mañana también porque olvidé su cumpleaños, por eso le quité las cartas también, para que al rato se encontente y se le olvide -vio como Aravis estaba mordiendo una oreja del gatito de Violette.- Vi, se comen a tu gato -rió._

- Supongo que no le importa a Eddy -se rió.

- ¿Lo olvidaste o fingiste olvidarlo? -lo miré.

_-Lo olvidé, me acordé hasta hoy en la mañana -miró como ahora Eddy mordía la cola de Aravis y ella trataba de rasguñarlo._

- Eres un caso perdido, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? -meneé la cabeza.

_-Estuvimos muy ocupados estos últimos días, trataba que no se me pasara pero se me pasó._

- Muy mal, Stuart -Vi sólo se reía de nosotros.

_Se encogió de hombros. Después de un rato volví, me acosté y me preparé para dormir de nuevo, si dormía todo el camino mejor._

Al final me quedé callada y mirando por la ventana. No quería hacer ruido para que Kailen durmiera bien.

_Me quedé bien dormida de nuevo y después de un rato de silencio Henry comenzó a platicar de nuevo con Violette, sobre la fotografía, sobre su viaje y otras cosas por el estilo._

Violette le respondía contenta y me miraba de reojo cuando podía y quería reírse de mí pero se aguantaba. Me empezó a dar sueño.

_Clary también se quedó dormida después de un rato, Henry sonrió al verla dormir, se levantó y la acomodó bien, poniéndole su chamarra como almohada. _

Violette sonrió cuando vio lo que Stuart hacía.- ¿Qué tanto esperas, Henry? -le preguntó soltando una risita.

_-A que yo le guste también, lo suficiente para que no me vaya a decir que no, supongo -regresó a su lugar y la miró dormir.- No sé por qué no se ha dado cuenta, ya todos se dieron cuenta y le doy indirectas pero creo que no las entiende._

Asintió.- Entiendo... ¿qué pasaría si a ella no le gustaras? -sonrió.

_Se encogió de hombros.- No sé... me gusta desde primero y no tengo planeado no gustarle._

Vi levantó una ceja.- Admiro tu seguridad -se rió.- Así que... harás todo lo que puedas para gustarle, ¿no?

_Sonrió y asintió.- Cualquier cosa por gustarle -miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, pronto llegaríamos._

Siguió su mirada y volvió a reír.- Te deseo suerte... aunque tal vez no la necesites -y se levantó para despertarme.

_La miró y sonrió, eso le había sonado a que sí le gustaba a Clary aunque fuese un poco, ahora solo tenía que seguir esforzándose. Me despertó._

- Bien, par de dormilonas. Es hora de cambiarnos -dijo mientras me tallaba un ojo.

_-¿No puedo quedarme en jeans? -bostecé._

_-Ahorita nos vemos -dijo Henry mientras tomaba su uniforme y salía del compartimiento._

Violette negó y me iba a cambiar cuando recordé que traía el medallón bajo la blusa.- Tengo que ir al baño, me cambiaré allá -tomé mi ropa y salí.

_Me cambié y me acosté aún sin calcetas, de pronto Eddy y Aravis estaban jugando con una calceta mía y un zapato de Vi, Shasta los vio y en vez de alejarlos se unió al juego._

- Ahora creo que hay muchos gatos -dijo Vi riendo y les quitó el zapato para ponérselo. Miró a Kailen.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Me cambié rápido en el baño ocultando el medallón de nuevo, noté que había crecido varios centímetros durante vacaciones, suspiré y caminé de regreso al compartimento.

_-No me siento bien... como cansada y no tengo ánimos... -me senté y me puse otras calcetas que no tuvieran mordeduras de gato. Henry se cambió y esta vez guardó el medallón en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de regreso se distrajo platicando con unos chicos del equipo de Quidditch._

Vi ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Es por Nícolas o me equivoco? -limpió bien sus zapatos y sonrió. Durante el camino de regreso estuve acomodando mi uniforme, la falda y las calcetas. Era más incómodo vestirse en el baño que en los compartimentos.

_-En parte es eso -me puse los zapatos. -En parte son otras cosas -empecé a guardar mis cosas y traté de atrapar a Aravis._

- Ya lo verás pronto -dijo distraída mientras guardaba el resto de la ropa.

- Violette tiene razón, supongo puedes esperar a que visitemos Hogsmeade, ¿no? -sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

_- Sé que nos escribiremos y nos veremos luego pero no es lo mismo -la atrapé y la guardé. Nícolas no era lo único que me tenía así, llevaba de nuevo días sin dormir._

Vi y yo sonreímos mientras ella no nos veía.- Pues sí, no es lo mismo -el tren disminuyó la velocidad, sonreí más.- Ya casi llegamos.

_Henry entró al compartimiento, lo miré y fruncí el ceño. Llegamos a la estación y bajamos todos en bola, al llegar a los carruajes Henry y yo nos detuvimos. Por primera vez pudimos ver a los seres que jalaban los carruajes y nos habían impresionado, además de que Henry recordó a Jack y su sonrisa amenazó con desvanecerse._

Vi me miró, le había contado lo de Jack. Entendí que estaban viendo... bueno, no podía dejar que se decayeran desde el primer día de clase. Le puse una mano en el hombro a Henry.- Les presento a los thestrals...

_Él asintió y sintió curiosidad, así que se acercó a verlos más de cerca, lo seguí pero sin acercarme tanto, no me habían agradado a la vista._

Me adelanté y acaricié suavemente a uno de ellos.- Son buenas criaturas -los miré y sonreí. Vi subió nuestras cosas al carruaje mientras tanto.

_Henry se acercó y acarició a uno también, le sonrió un poco a Clary. Dudé si acercarme o no, lo hice para verlos mejor pero no me terminaban de gustar._

- Sé que tienen una apariencia no muy linda... pero saben que eso es lo de menos -sonreí más.- Son realmente amables...

_-Se nota -dijo Henry con una sonrisa un poco más grande. Me acerqué otro poco y acaricié a uno, no me gustó de todos modos, me metí al carruaje. - Son interesantes._

- Amables, interesantes y un tanto desafortunados -miré como se subía Kailen al carruaje y me encogí de hombros.- Sí, algo desafortunados... Subamos también.

_-Le dieron miedo -le dijo tras verme subir, le sonrió.- Vamos, princesa Clarissa -le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje._

- Es normal... -miré su mano y meneé la cabeza con media sonrisa.- ¿Ya te había dicho que eres un tonto? -tomé su mano y subí.

_-Me lo dices muchas veces -rió y subió tras ella. Los carruajes se pusieron en movimiento, acercándose poco a poco a Hogwarts._

- Para que no se te olvide -sonreí y esperamos a que los carruajes llegaran hasta el castillo.

_Llegamos pronto al castillo y caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor.- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo... cada vez nos falta menos para salir de aquí y no tengo idea de qué haré cuando salga -negué, Henry tampoco se había dado cuenta de que terminando ese año solo nos quedarían dos._

- Es cierto... -fruncí el ceño y Vi sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Se supone que ya tenemos que pensar en eso desde este año, ¿no?

_-No sé, creo que sí... -miré a Henry y reí.- ¿En serio sigues pensando en ser jugador de Quidditch? -el asintió._

Me reí.- Por lo menos ya pensó en algo... -dije mientras mirábamos la típica decoración del Gran Comedor.

- Faltan tres años todavía y ya empiezo a extrañar todo esto -susurró Vi y al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo sentimental, se rió.- Vamos a cenar.

_Entramos al Gran Comedor y nos fuimos cada quien a su mesa. Los amigos de Henry curiosamente se habían vuelto algo más atractivos pero tranquilos a la vez, menos Steve, él empezó a molestar y hacer malos comentarios desde el inicio. Pero de cierta forma lo había extrañado._

Violette me arrastró hacia nuestra mesa, decía que teníamos que empezar a hablar al menos un poco con los de nuestra casa, y nos sentamos junto a las chicas del dormitorio.

_Pronto inició la ceremonia de selección para los chicos nuevos, la canción del sombrero fue interesante y diferente a las anteriores, pero se nos olvidó en cuanto apareció el banquete después de la bienvenida por parte del profesor Dumbledore. Platicamos con los chicos del dormitorio de Henry y con los del equipo de Quidditch, se sentía aún la nostalgia por la pérdida de Cedric, pero el que estuviera libre el lugar de capitán tenía alerta a dos o tres personas, entre ellos a Henry, creía estar aún chico para ser capitán pero pensaba tratar de ser elegido._

Durante la cena, estuve platicando también con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de mi casa. Quedábamos pocos y teníamos que reclutar ese año, además de buscar un nuevo capitán. Yo propuse a Frederick, estaba en sexto, era buen cazador y me llevaba mejor con él que con el resto.

_Terminamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en que se haría al día siguiente una especie de competencia entre los candidatos a capitán. Primero tendrían que demostrar quién era mejor jugando y quién proponía soluciones e ideas buenas para mejorar. Henry continuó comiendo concentrado en cómo podría obtener el cargo._

Los chicos no protestaron pero tampoco dijeron que era buena idea, sólo se miraron entre ellos. Me encogí de hombros pues sabía que me tomarían poco en cuenta sobre las decisiones del equipo, así que mejor puse atención a la plática de las chicas.

_Pronto terminamos de comer y comenzamos a platicar más cómodamente hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y empezó a dar los avisos de inicio de año, iba a dar información sobre las pruebas de Quidditch cuando lo interrumpió una mujer baja, ridículamente vestida de rosa y que tenía un rostro poco amistoso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de sorpresa ante la interrupción y más aún cuando comenzó a dar su discurso, del cual perdimos mucho la atención pronto.- Es la primera vez que la veo y ya la odio -susurré a Henry, él rió y asintió._

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a la mujer más extraña que había visto en mi vida. Su discurso fue... diferente.- Creo que la conozco... -susurró Violette mientras la señora de rosa hablaba. La miré y ella también tenía el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión hasta mostrar sorpresa.- Era amiga de mi abuelo.

_Me terminé distrayendo platicando con Henry, más que nada criticábamos a la mujer que hablaba, ni nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento terminó de hablar, solo supimos que era momento de irnos a nuestra casa._

Lo que Vi dijo me mantuvo distraída hasta que todo el mundo se puso de pie. _Así que amiga... no me gusta. _Caminamos a la puerta para esperar a mis amigos.

_Fuimos platicando de nuevo con el equipo de Quidditch, nos separamos de ellos en la entrada y Henry de nuevo se puso a pensar en la prueba improvisada del día siguiente, lo conduje con nuestras amigas._

- Preferiría que Hagrid siguiera siendo profesor... -le decía a Vi cuando los chicos aparecieron. Los saludamos con la mano.- Y esa amiga tuya como profesora tampoco me gusta...

- Que fuera amiga de uno de mis parientes, no la convierte en la mía -se rió.

_-La vi y pensé en un cerdito esponjado o algo así -reí.- Pero el banquete estuvo bueno como siempre._

- El banquete siempre es delicioso -dije entre risas.

- Un cerdo esponjado... interesante -Vi lo pensó y sonrió.

_Vi que Henry seguía en su mundo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Adivina quién va a intentar volverse capitán del equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa._

Miré al concentrado Henry y alcé las cejas.- ¿En serio? -solté otra risita.

_Asentí, comenzamos a caminar y fui jalando de la manga a Henry.- No sé por qué no me parece buena idea._

- Tal vez sí es buena idea -me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que si él fuera capitán, sería más amable y relajado con el equipo, ¿no?

_Me quedé pensando un rato y asentí.- No creo que se ponga pesado, tienes razón... tal vez vote por él -sonreí._

Violette y yo sonreímos.- Por lo menos tienen asegurado su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch.

_Asentimos y pronto llegamos a donde nos tocaba separarlos.- Hasta mañana -sonreí y zarandeé un poco a Henry para que no se fuera a tropezar en las escaleras._

Nos despedimos entre risas y caminamos hacia nuestra casa, donde Vi me convenció de hablar un rato con las chicas del dormitorio.

_-Tengo algo para ti, espérame -me tuvo esperando en la sala común y cuando volvió me dio las cartas de mis hermanos, lo golpeé y rió.- Hay que irnos a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano._

_-¿Temprano? Tú eres el que le hará de capitán no yo -fruncí el ceño y me cargó hasta la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas. _

_Al día siguiente estábamos temprano en el campo de Quidditch, ni siquiera habíamos pasado al Gran Comedor, tenía sueño y hambre pero estaban listos todos los candidatos._

Era extraño subir al Gran Comedor con las chicas Slytherin pero me podía acostumbrar... supongo. Al entrar, no vi a mis amigos, me extrañó... hasta que recordé que eran un par de flojos. Aguanté la risa y me puse a desayunar.

_Se pusieron a jugar los tres candidatos y Henry quedó como el segundo mejor, luego llegó la parte de las propuestas, me impresionó que mi amigo nos dio una buena exposición sobre cómo serían sus entrenamientos, sonaba interesante y sentimos que íbamos a lograr llegar más lejos con ellos. Llegó el momento de votar, aún no estaba convencida pero Clary tenía razón, seguramente sería algo relajado así que voté por él._

Miraba el reloj constantemente pero los chicos no aparecían. Pansy nos dio nuestro horario y en una servilleta puse algunos pastelillos. Si se habían quedado dormidos, seguramente no alcanzarían a comer algo.

_Nos dio la hora de ir a clases así que el conteo de votos se hizo rápido y sin tiempo más que para una breve felicitación todos corrimos a nuestras clases. Nuestra primera clase ese día era Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin, llegamos justo a tiempo y nos sentamos junto a Clary, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. -Trabajaremos en tener buena condición -me dijo él con una sonrisa, sentí un mal presentimiento._

- ¿Se perdieron en el camino? -reí cuando se sentaron junto a mí. Saqué la servilleta de mi bolsa y se las di.- Les guardé algo.

_Ambos sonreímos al ver los pastelillos y agarramos uno.- Es que hoy vimos lo del nuevo capitán -dije, Henry sonrió.- Henry Stuart Daimon es el nuevo capitán._

Lo miré con una expresión de sorpresa.- Felicidades, Stuart... me extraña que lo hayas logrado -me reí y lo despeiné.- Es broma, supongo que era lo que querías, ¿no?

_Asintió encantado.- Me será de ayuda cuando trate de entrar a algún equipo profesional, además creo que puedo sacar adelante a nuestro equipo, así que los pondré a entrenar mucho -lo miré, rió.- Sí, Kailen, mucho -bufé._

- ¿Entrenar mucho? ¿Para qué? No son un equipo profesional...

_-Pero hace siglos que Hufflepuff no gana y aunque perdamos de nuevo al menos que quedemos mejor que antes -dijo feliz de la vida._

- Pues sí... -fruncí el ceño.- Pero exigirles se me hace demasiado.

_-Se acostumbrarán -dijo con una sonrisa, entonces entró la profesora Umbridge y el silencio se fue haciendo. Nos hizo saludarla como niños de primaria muggle y entonces supuse que la clase sería un fiasco. Cuando nos dijo que guardáramos las varitas y sacáramos los libros lo confirmé._

- ¿Qué piensa que somos? -susurré mientras hacía lo que ella decía.- Prefiero al profesor Gilderoy a ella...

_Casi reí pero mejor escuché las protestas de algunos alumnos pero pronto se callaron todos, conforme iba pasando la clase más me iba fastidiando y más iba odiando a esa materia que tanto me gustaba, pero sobretodo odiaba como contestaba la profesora a lo que preguntábamos, con esa sonrisa.-Creo que nos ve como retrasados -dije al final cuando íbamos saliendo de la clase._

- Es un cerdo parlanchín y fastidioso -dijo Violette tomándome del brazo. Asentí.

- Me consuela que después tengo Pociones -dije con más entusiasmo.- ¿Los vemos en el Gran Comedor al rato?

_Reí ante lo que dijo Violette, Henry asintió ante lo que dijo Clary.- Tenemos herbología -sonreí.- Nos vemos luego -jalé a mi amigo hacia el invernadero._

_-¡Nos vemos! -alcanzó a decirles._

Dijimos adiós con una mano y nos fuimos a las mazmorras a nuestra clase doble de Pociones. A pesar de la actitud que el profesor Snape solía tener, sus clases siempre me relajaban... y después de la sesión con Umbridge, era lo que necesitaba. Cuando salí de la clase, había una persona conocida recargada en la pared de frente.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

_La clase de herbología me hizo olvidar mi enojo de la clase anterior, terminando la clase Henry no paró de hablarme de sus estrategias como capitán, supuse sería un año largo. Fuimos a la biblioteca ya que teníamos un poco de tiempo libre, en vez de comenzar a hacer la poca tarea que ya teníamos escribí varias cartas, las conté y sonreí.- Iré a dejarlas, tomaré tu lechuza también._

_-Como usted mande -rió.- ¿Para quiénes son?_

_-Jim, Dante, Abie y Nícolas, por supuesto -sonreí y fui a la lechucería, esperaba que pronto contestaran, sobretodo Nick._

- Que manera de recibir a tu primo -rió.

- Deberías buscar a Kailen y no a mí -también me reí.- Además, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?

- Cuando eres profesor, sabes muchas cosas -sonrió y empezamos a caminar.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unas horas, pero mi clase es hasta mañana -asentí.

_Volví a la biblioteca y estuve jugando un rato con el cabello de Henry, lo había dejado crecer un poco en vacaciones.- Córtalo un poco -me dijo mientras leía un libro de transformaciones, sonreí y se lo corté a mi gusto, luego competimos por ver quién llegaba primero al Gran Comedor, como siempre me ganó._

- ¿Irás al Gran Comedor? -negó.- Ah... sigues con querer darle una sorpresa a Kailen, ¿no?

- Claro, Clarissa. Me gusta dar sorpresas -sonrió y se detuvo.- Me esconderé hasta mañana.

- Prometo ocultar lo mejor que pueda que estás aquí -me reí.- Te veré después -asintió y nos separamos.

_Llegamos al comedor antes que Vi y Clary, propuse dar inicio a nuestra ya acostumbrada competencia de comida pero negó y me sirvió lo que él quiso.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también cuidarás lo que comemos? -lo miré con el ceño fruncido y asintió con una sonrisa._

_-Al menos lo que comemos tú y yo, ya verás que crecerás un poco y te harás más fuerte -sonrió, me quedé pensando un rato, me encogí de hombros y comí. Sonaba bien lo de crecer un poco._

- Espero que el nuevo capitán de Slytherin no sea como el suyo -dije al llegar con ellos y ver lo que comían. Violette rió.- Bueno, aunque realmente me gusta más lo que comen.

_-Voy a extrañar alimentarme a base de pastelillos -dije al comer pollo, miré las verduras que había puesto en mi plato.- No voy a comer eso -las hice a un lado y me miró con una ceja levantada.- Sabes que no me gustan._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

- No puedes obligarla a comer de un día para otro algo que no le gusta -tomé un par de cubiertos y acomodé en el plato de Kailen las verduras que consideraba "menos desagradables" para los demás, le puse una pequeña porción y sonreí.- No te preocupes, te guardaré pastelillos o cosas dulces de vez en cuando. ¿Así está bien? -señalé el plato.

_-En casa comemos sano pero supuso que al llegar aquí sería diferente -dijo y empezó a comer._

_-Es que eso es lo que esperaba -miré el plato, se veía ya mejor aunque igual no quería comer bien, asentí.- Gracias._

- De todas maneras te guardaré algunas cosas dulces -sonreí.

- ¿Vamos a la mesa? -preguntó Vi, asentí y nos despedimos.

_Comimos rápido, teníamos clases de Aritmancia y Estudios muggle, cuando iba camino a mi clase me pregunté porqué la había vuelto a meterla seguía sin poder aplicarla fuera de clase. Henry esperó fuera del salón a Clary._

Me encontré a Frederick, uno de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch, cuando iba a llegar a la clase de Estudios Muggles. Me agradeció que lo hubiera propuesto como capitán, pues los chicos habían decidido durante la comida que era buena idea. Sonreí y vi a Henry fuera del salón, lo saludé con una mano.- Pero... -el chico frunció el ceño.- Fue por mayoría de votos, pero parece que harás audición junto con los nuevos. A los chicos no les gusta tener mujeres en el equipo a pesar de que Marcus estaba de acuerdo.

- Ya lo esperaba, pero está bien. No hay problema -sonreí de nuevo y me despedí de él.

_Henry miró al acompañante de Clary y lo reconoció del equipo de Slytherin, le sonrió a nuestra amiga cuando se encontraron en la entrada. _

Frederick se fue y miré a Henry.- Hola, señor capitán -me reí.- Se escucha raro.

_-Se oye curioso -sonrió, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se sentaron en una mesa un poco al frente.- Olvidé mis lentes en casa y no veo bien._

- ¿Y por eso tengo que sufrir yo y sentarme hasta adelante? -me reí.- Deberías pedírselo a Lucy por correo.

_-Le mandaré hoy una carta. Si quieres nos sentamos atrás pero me dejas copiarte los apuntes -sonrió._

Negué.- Aquí nos quedamos y me burlo de ti cuando tengas que entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor el pizarrón -sonreí y saqué mis cosas.

_-Que linda -rió y sacó sus cosas, tal como ella dijo de vez en cuando tenía que entrecerrar un poco los ojos._

- Te lo dije -solté una risita y seguí tomando apuntes, aunque sabía que si algo no veía, se lo pasaría de todas maneras.

_-Lo bueno es que soy un experto en esta materia y da igual si veo -rió un poco y mejor se puso a hacer garabatos y otras notas en su pergamino._

- Insisto, si tanto sabes de la materia, ya no la curses -miré lo que hacía y meneé la cabeza.- Todo por una nota fácil...

_-No es solo por eso -lo hacía porque era la única clase que compartía él solo con ella. Empezó a escribir cosas del Quidditch._

- ¿Entonces? -levanté una ceja.- ¿Qué más te detiene en la clase?

_-Son casi dos horas de tener a Clarissa conmigo, sin Kailen ni Violette -sonrió y rayó algo que acababa de anotar.- Además me entero de datos curiosos y es interesante ver como los magos y brujas ven el mundo muggle._

Alcé las cejas y me sonrojé un poco. Recargué mi mejilla en mi mano y seguí escribiendo.- Eres malo con ellas, sería divertido tenerlas en la clase también -quise reírme, porque sabía que no era cierto, porque a mí también me gustaba estar con él solo en esa clase.

_-Ya las vemos en la comidas y tú a Vi en tu casa y yo a Kailen en la mía -dibujó una snitch en el pergamino de Clary, movió la varita y las alas de la snitch comenzaron a moverse._

- Sí, pero... -sonreí cuando vi cómo se movía la snitch.- Ya mejoraste dibujando... aunque una snitch es menos complicada que un gato -solté una risita.

_- También ya mejoré con los gatos, pero igual no me quedan -dibujó uno y lo hizo alzar una pata tratando de alcanzar la snitch._

- Cierto... gato travieso, quiere jugar... -me reí y miré al frente alarmada. Había olvidado que estábamos cerca del pizarrón pero la profesora no parecía habernos visto.

_Henry rió bajito y el resto de la clase no prestó atención, dibujaba en el pergamino de Clary o escribía planes para el equipo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la clase ya había acabado y tenían una lista enorme de tareas._

- ¿Es en serio? Pero apenas estamos comenzando el año -fruncí el ceño ante la tarea que nos habían dejado.

_-Podemos hacer cada quien una mitad y luego nos las pasamos -le dijo mientras caminaba con ella por el pasillo.- Podemos empezarla de una vez, en lo que da la hora de la cena._

- Bueno... no es mala idea -lo miré.- Pero sólo lo de empezarla de una vez, no podemos simplemente pasarnos las tareas. No es correcto.

_-No lo veas como hacer trampa, es... compartir información -rió y caminaron hacia la biblioteca._

Negué.- Para mí es como hacer trampa... aunque... -fruncí el ceño.- Siendo capitán, ¿no te queda menos tiempo para las tareas?

_-Seguramente así será... no había pensado en eso... -se encogió de hombros.- Tendré que apurarme más en todo._

Me crucé de brazos.- Tendremos que compartir información entonces...

_La miró y sonrió.- Solo en estudios muggle y cuando me quede sin tiempo -agarraron la mesa de siempre y se levantó a buscar los libros necesarios.- Iba a meter una materia extracurricular que bueno que no la metí o entonces no podría con todo._

- Olvidaba la extracurricular... -susurré y saqué el horario de mi mochila. Suspiré.- Por lo menos no me toca hoy...

_-¿Qué metiste? -puso varios libros sobre la mesa y se estiró para ver su horario._

- Arte muggle -sonreí y lo miré.

_-¿En serio? -le dijo viendo su horario.- Quiero ver lo que hagas en esa clase -le sonrió._

Asentí.- Seré pésima, seguro la daré de baja el siguiente año -me reí.

_-Quién sabe. Podrías ser una súper artista y no saberlo -le revolvió un poco el cabello y luego se lo acomodó._

- Apenas puedo dibujar un gato... -me reí de nuevo y le ayudé a acomodar mi cabello.- ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder ser una artista?

_-Arte abstracto podría ser. Hay artistas que hacen garabatos y les dan un significado, le llaman arte moderno -abrió los libros de estudios muggle. -Te diría que te ayudo con esa materia pero tampoco soy bueno con eso -rió.- Kailen sabe dibujar podrías decirle a ella._

- Abstracto... suena interesante -agarré otro libro.- Si veo que no sirvo, le pediré ayuda.

_-Está bien -se puso a hacer tarea y después de un rato empezó a cabecear, lo que estaba buscando le dio sueño. Llegué con ellos poco antes de la cena, traía el cabello y la ropa llenos de tierra._

- ¡Guau! ¿Qué te pasó, Kailen? -sonreí cuando llegó con nosotros.

_-Tuve mi primer clase de magia terrestre después de aritmancia -dije sonriente.- Fue divertido. El profesor hizo una actividad donde tuvimos que buscar la piedra de una tarjeta que nos dio y para eso hicimos hoyos por todos lados, como conejo -Henry rió. _

- Te divertiste entonces -solté una risa.- ¿No deberías ir a cambiarte?

_-Tengo hambre y si voy a cambiarme llegaré tarde a la cena. Mejor me baño después de cenar -fui a buscar libros._

Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo mientras anotaba en mi pergamino algunas cosas que me servirían para mi tarea.

_Después de un rato de estar haciendo tareas nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Henry se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff y yo fui a sentarme a la de Slytherin, él quería hablar con el resto del equipo para informarles de cuándo serían las pruebas y cosas así, no quería estar oyéndolo hablar todo el tiempo de Quidditch._

Kailen cenó con nosotras aunque algunas chicas la miraron extraño, apenas se daban cuenta de que solían sentarse en nuestra mesa, pero Violette las distrajo y pudimos cenar en paz.

_Noté que habían estado socializando más, esperaba que eso no implicara que en algún momento tuviese que hablar con otras también. Me había tardado en aceptar que Violette podía ser parte de la bolita como para querer hablar con otras chicas, además de que son más difíciles que los chicos y ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Terminando de cenar nos encontramos con Henry y fuimos todos juntos a nuestras casas._

Al día siguiente, Vi y yo nos levantamos un poco tarde porque habíamos adelantado un poco los deberes en la noche anterior. No nos importó, porque nos tocaba Historia de la Magia.- Es inhumano que nos ponga esa clase en la mañana...

- Por lo menos no es lunes -dijo mientras bostezaba y caminábamos al comedor.

_-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? -me preguntó Henry mientras nos servía el desayuno, miré mi horario.- Tenemos encantamientos, luego cuidado de criaturas mágicas... luego la comida, luego historia de la magia y... -me sorprendí.- No había visto que sí tengo música -sonreí.- Entonces sí consiguieron profesor._

- Tienes razón -entramos y saludamos a los chicos desde nuestra mesa. Nos pusimos a desayunar.- ¿Entonces sí tomaste una materia extracurricular? -asintió.

- Estudios de demonios necrófalos -la miré y se rió.- Me llamó la atención...

_-Ya quiero tener transformaciones -me dijo Henry y reí.- Es la única clase que espero -lo miré con una sonrisa.- Y estudios muggle -sonrió y comimos. Steve empezó a decir tonterías sobre una chica de Slytherin.- Te va a rechazar -le advirtió mi amigo y comenzaron a platicar, ya que les puse atención noté que hablaban de Violette, reí._

- No sé por qué me sigue extrañando... -meneé la cabeza y reí.- Eres tan...

- ¿Única? ¿Perversa? ¿Genial? ¿Maravillosa? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Rara -me volví a reír.- Te gusta la moda pero a la vez te gustan las cosas siniestras... -asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- Y lo aceptas sin avergonzarte.

_-Ve Steve, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar -sonreí dándole confianza, Henry negó con una sonrisa y Steve se levantó._

_-Nos vemos ahorita -sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero entonces volvió.- ¿Violette dijeron? -asentimos con una risa y caminó hacia ella.- Hola, Violette -le dijo con una sonrisa que solía funcionarle con las chicas… de segundo o tercero._

Levantamos una ceja cuando lo vimos.- ¿Te conozco? -le preguntó Vi sin dejar de desayunar. Quise reírme.

- Eres amigo de Kailen y Henry, ¿verdad? -le pregunté y ella me miró.

_Asintió.- Steve Dabex, mucho gusto -sonrió.- Venía a preguntarte si quisieras tener una cita conmigo, Violette -dijo en el tono que siempre le funcionaba con las chicas de tercero, ahora en cuarto._

Violette ladeó la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba. Quería reírse pero se mantuvo seria y siguió comiendo.- ¿Insistirías aunque supieras que tengo una cabeza humana reducida colgada en mi habitación y la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo? -sonrió. Solté una risita, lo primero era cierto, lo segundo no.

_Estaba viendo lo que sucedía a través precisamente de la mente de Steve, empecé a reír, Henry me miró y le conté lo que estaba pasando. Steve se había espantado pero se mantuvo tranquilo por fuera.- No creo que tengas esas cosas -sonrió, esperando que realmente no las tuviera._

- Las tiene -dije en voz baja pero en el volumen suficiente para que me escuchara. Nos estábamos divirtiendo.

- Puedo enseñarte esa cabeza algún día -sonrió más.- Pero la marca no puedo. Ya sabes, secreto de mortífagos -le hizo un guiño y se terminó su desayuno.- ¿Vamos a clase, Clary?

Asentí y ella empezó a caminar. Miré a Steve.- Le gustan los lirios, por si quieres intentarlo de nuevo -me reí y la seguí.

_Y Steve se quedó allí parado hasta que se fueron, entonces Henry y yo entre risas fuimos por él.- Te dije que te rechazaría -le dijo mi amigo mientras lo empujábamos a clase aun burlándonos. Steve se enojó y se sentó apartado de todos, cada que lo rechazaban lo molestábamos cerca de tres días._

- Dejaste a ese chico destrozado, Violette -le dije mientras tratábamos de prestarle atención al profesor Binns. Se encogió de hombros y se rió.

- ¿Por qué? Si no lo rechacé... pero tampoco le dije que sí -dijo en tono inocente y me reí también.

- Eres realmente rara, Rose -sonrió e intentamos que nuestros ojos no se cerraran.

_Las clases fueron interesantes, sobre todo cuidado de criaturas mágicas porque no sabíamos cómo sería la clase sin Hagrid, se me hizo mejor. Encantamientos se me hizo de cierta manera más sencillo que antes y parecía que estaría interesante la clase, Henry me dijo que se me hizo más sencillo porque presté atención._

Al parecer, las clases extracurriculares eran a la misma hora, así que después de que saliéramos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no podía admitir que era un tanto mejor que Hagrid en la cuestión de impartir clases y elegir las criaturas a estudiar, Violette se fue a su clase de demonios y yo a la de Arte muggle, llegué sonriendo porque sabía que alguien estaría feliz durante la cena.

_Llegué tarde a la clase de música, había olvidado pasar antes por el violín. Entré casi corriendo y con la respiración agitada pues corrí todas las escaleras de subida, Henry tenía razón en que teníamos que mejorar nuestra condición. _

La clase comenzó con un ligero retraso y el profesor se presentó ante sus alumnos, aunque entre ellos no estaba Kailen. Simuló un poco de tranquilidad y sonrió.- Hola chicos. El profesor anterior, como ya saben, decidió retirarse... por lo tanto yo seré su suplente. Mi nombre es Nícolas Temple, pero no es necesario que me llamen profesor.

_Entré al salón sin fijarme realmente si ya había llegado el profesor y busqué una silla vacía, afortunadamente había una cerca de la puerta así que me senté allí esperando no haber llamado la atención por mi retraso._

Nick estaba tomando la lista de su escritorio cuando Kailen llegó. La vio de reojo y sonrió. Actuó natural.- Bueno chicos, ya que yo me presenté, les toca a ustedes. Será rápido pues no son muchos. ¿Quieren que lo haga en orden o quién es el valiente que quiera hacerlo voluntariamente? -dijo con una sonrisa para darles confianza y se recargó en el escritorio.

_Estaba dejando el estuche con el violín en el suelo cuando oí su voz, volteé rápidamente y estuve a punto de preguntarle casi a gritos qué hacía ahí, reclamarle porque no me había dicho y abrazarlo, pero solo atiné a reír, ni puse atención a lo que dijo, me perdí unos segundos viéndolo allí sin el uniforme de Hogwarts pero con pantalones formales y camisa._

Al ver que nadie se animaba, se acomodó mejor la bufanda y se sentó bien sobre el escritorio.- Entonces lo haré por orden. Sólo digan su nombre, su grado, el instrumento que tocan y por qué están en la clase. Sean sinceros, yo alguna vez también la tomé para matar el tiempo... -se rió un poco, miró la lista y nombró a la primera persona.

_-Eso explica el "¿cómo te gustaría que fuera el profesor?" o lo que haya dicho -pensé sin dejar de mirarlo y sin poner atención. Noté la bufanda, se me hacía conocida entonces noté que era la mía solo que algo diferente, me sonrojé un poco y sonreí más. De pronto dijo mi nombre y me sobresalté, no había puesto atención a nada, pronto agarré de los pensamientos de los chicos alrededor qué es lo que sucedía.- Soy Kailen King, voy en quinto, toco el violín y estoy en esta clase porque... porque me gusta la música -le sonreí, ahora no estaría solo por la música._

Nick sonrió al escucharla y fingió ver la lista.- Tienes dos nombres, ¿no? -a quienes lo tenían, solía preguntarle cuál preferían.- Kailen Aeryn... ¿por cuál prefieres que te llame? -sonrió más y la miró esperando su reacción, aunque quería reírse.

_Estuve a punto de decirle que si ya sabía que no preguntara pero ahora no era solo Nick... ahora era mi profesor, suspiré, lo pensé un par de segundos.- Aeryn -miré a otro lado con una sonrisa y recargué mi barbilla en mi mano._

- Muy bien, Aeryn -asintió y siguió con la lista. Al terminar, la dejó sobre el escritorio y los miró.- Estoy consciente de que esta es una materia extracurricular, así que no pienso exigirles demasiado. Pueden practicar si tienen tiempo o si quieren hacerlo -mientras hablaba se acomodó mejor la pequeña coleta baja que se había hecho por dejar crecer su cabello.- Pero mientras estemos dentro del aula, se enfocarán en la materia, aprenderemos pero nos divertiremos un rato. ¿Qué les parece?

_Muchos asentimos estando de acuerdo, sonreí, sin duda ya tenía una clase y un profesor favoritos. Noté que no se había cortado el cabello y me pregunté cómo se vería con el cabello suelto, luego lo imaginé con el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin y empecé a pensar más cosas y me sonrojé.- Concéntrate Kailen...-pensé y traté de poner atención a la clase._

- Muy bien -se bajó de un brinco del escritorio y tomó su varita para anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.- Aún me estoy entrenando en algunas cosas pero mientras tanto... -empezó a explicar lo que verían en el año. Después miró su reloj.- Ya pueden irse, nos vemos en la siguiente clase -sonrió y se puso a arreglar su escritorio.

_Me quedé sentada pensando si hablarle y reclamarle por no haberme dicho o si levantarme e irme con el resto del salón. Sonreí y tomé el estuche del violín, caminé hacia la puerta._

- Señorita Aeryn, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? -la miró con una expresión serena, esperando a que el resto de los alumnos se fueran.

_-Está bien profesor -me senté en una silla frente al escritorio esperando a que se fueran todos los demás, me recargué en una mano y lo miré._

- Dije que era un materia extracurricular pero le pediría que fuera más puntual la próxima vez... -dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas. Cuando todos se fueron, sonrió.

_-No puedo llegar rápido corriendo desde la casa de Hufflepuff, llegar temprano implicaría no comer como quisiera -reí._

- A menos que quieras que alguien te traiga corriendo -no dejó de sonreír y cerró la puerta con la varita. Rodeó el escritorio y se volvió a recargar en él mirándola.

_-No gracias, no me gusta que me carguen cuando van corriendo en las escaleras -acerqué mi silla al escritorio.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que serías mi nuevo profesor?_

- Que lastima, lo haré más seguido -ensanchó su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.- Porque quería que fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Qué mejor regalo que yo? -se rió.

_-Te crees mucho -negué y reí. La verdad es que sí había sido un gran regalo de cumpleaños._

Asintió sin dejar de reír.- ¿Y qué? ¿No vas a recibir tu regalo? -sonrió y se acercó a ella.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer con mi regalo? - sonreí y lo miré._

- Te daré ideas -la tomó de la mano para que se levantara.- Primero, puedes abrazarlo.

_Reí y lo abracé por el cuello.- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? - lo miré sin soltarlo._

- No lo sé, pequeña Kailen. Hoy soy tu regalo, tú sabrás qué hacer conmigo -sonrió y la abrazó también.

_- ¿Sólo hoy? No es justo -me quedé pensando en qué podía hacer con él, había algo que quería pero solo lo había logrado con él dormido y sabía que despierto tal vez no me dejaría. Fruncí el ceño un poco ¿por qué tenía que esperar aún? ¿Qué estábamos esperando realmente?_

Nick se rió.- Bueno... como parece que no se te ocurre nada... -le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.- Deberías ir a cenar.

_Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.-Mi regalo debería venir con instructivo para saber qué puedo y qué no hacer -hice un puchero y miré a otro lado. -No tengo hambre... -me crucé de brazos, suspiré. -¿Qué esperamos? -pensé._

- No hay instructivo -sonrió y la despeinó. Se agachó un poquito para quedar más cerca.- Pero te dará hambre...

_-Tengo dulces -lo miré, no quería estar esperando mucho tiempo...- Cierra los ojos._

Levantó una ceja.- ¿Para qué? -no lo hizo y sólo sonrió.

_-Ciérralos -puse una mano sobre sus ojos y sonreí._

- Está bien, está bien -los cerró y le quitó la mano de su rostro pero no le soltó la mano.

_- No vayas a abrirlos - entrelacé los dedos de la mano que agarraba y me acerqué para besarlo._

- ¿Por qué? -dijo y abrió poquito uno de sus ojos. Vio lo que intentaba hacer y con la otra mano se quitó la bufanda. La puso frente a ellos.- ¿Ya viste lo que le paso a tu bufanda?

_Fruncí el ceño después de entender lo que había hecho.- Tramposo -solté su mano.- Sí, ya vi -miré a otro lado._

- Violette la modificó -se la volvió a poner y la miró con una sonrisa.- Algún día, Aeryn.

_-Algún día me voy a aburrir de esperar -suspiré.- Violette es buena con esas cosas -miré la hora.- Iré a cenar._

Nick se rió y la volvió a despeinar.- Ve a cenar -tomó sus cosas y la empujó hacia la puerta.- Y te veo después, ¿sí? -le sonrió. Él tampoco quería esperar, pero tampoco pensaba en ir tan rápido.

_Me le quedé viendo preguntándome si un día me permitiría volver a leer su mente, me pregunté si le interesaría leer la mía. -Nos vemos luego, profesor Temple -sonreí un poco y caminé escaleras abajo._

- Espera... -la siguió y la retuvo del brazo. Hizo que volteara y le dio un beso en uno de los extremos de su boca.- Hasta luego, señorita Aeryn -dijo con una sonrisa al separarse de ella.

_Cuando nos separamos me puse roja, mi corazón se agitó y quise gritarle "¿Por qué no lo haces bien y ya?". Apreté entre mis puños las mangas de mi suéter y asentí como respuesta, corrí hasta el Gran Comedor, me senté junto a Clary y respiré hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento._

Nick regresó con una sonrisa e insistiendo que no debía ir tan rápido. Miré a Kailen con un pedazo de pan en la boca cuando llegó a la mesa.- Esperaba otra expresión diferente en tu rostro... -levanté una ceja.

_-Odio a tu primo y su seguridad ¿Qué espera? Me enoja que crea que puedo estarlo esperando cuanto tiempo quiera -suspiré y agarré un pastelillo.-Me gusta demasiado como para ser paciente... -lo mordí._

Vi se rió antes de que yo lo hiciera.- Es eso... -meneé la cabeza y dejé de reírme.- ¿No te he dicho que estamos educados al modo de la antigua escuela? Supongo que sólo espera el momento adecuado -me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi cena.

_-Yo no estoy educada de ninguna manera en especial y no tengo paciencia... son demasiado inquieta para estar esperando en paz... e intentado resistir pero no he podido mucho... como aquél día en el barco... -comí otro pastelillo, suspiré. -Además tú lo dijiste el año pasado, ya solo nos falta la palabra._

- ¿Yo dije eso? -me reí mientras mordía otro pedazo de pan.

- Sigue el ejemplo de Henry. Hasta donde yo sé, él ha sido muy paciente... -dijo Vi.

- Espera, ¿el día que te atraparon en el barco? -la miré.- ¿Qué hiciste?

_-Henry es un tonto -iba a morder otro pastelillo cuando me di cuenta de que hablé de más, me sonrojé.- No hice nada..._

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos...

- Estás sonrojada, ¿qué hiciste? -levanté una ceja. Vi se rió.

_-Es que... -suspiré.- Fui a su cuarto y él estaba allí durmiendo... me senté junto a su cama y lo miré dormir un rato entonces sentí un impulso tonto y... -sonreí un poco.- Lo besé..._

Violette se rió más.- Eso hiciste... -me encogí de hombros recordando otras cosas y le puse atención a mi cena.- Entonces dile y ya.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Me va a decir que espere o algo así. Me siento retada cada que deja clara su gran seguridad._

- ¿Y tú crees que él no ha hecho lo mismo que tú? -dijo Vi con una sonrisa y la miré.- Si te sientes retada, presiónalo.

_Me quedé pensando en ello un poco y sonreí, miré a la mesa de Hufflepuff, noté que Henry no estaba pero no me importo, miré a uno de sus amigos.- No sé si sea una buena idea pero podría ser interesante..._

- Inténtalo -sonrió más.

- Tus ideas no siempre me gustan... pero podrías tener razón.

- Siempre tengo razón -se rió y terminó de cenar.

_-Las dejo un momento entonces, nos vemos ahorita -fui a la mesa de mi casa y me puse a platicar con el segundo más tranquilo de los amigos de Henry, un chico llamado Marcus. Le conté de la idea que tenía y él me dijo que no podía ayudarme, estaba en proceso de conseguir que una chica se fijaraen él, al final creímos que podría ayudarnos a ambos y aceptarnos ayudarnos._

La vimos desde nuestra mesa.- Es tu primo, ¿en serio apoyas mi idea? -asentí.

- Supongo que si estuviera en la situación de ella, querría hacer lo mismo. Así que me agrada, además es Nick... -me reí.- Caerá antes de que se termine el año.

_Era extraño ver a Marcus sonreír pero lo hizo y sonreí, quedamos de vernos en la sala común al día siguiente y volví a la mesa de Slytherin.- Me seguirá el juego._

Asentimos.- Ahora esperemos a que Nick salga de su cueva y asunto resuelto.

_- ¿Sabes qué? Nick fue tonto... ahora es mi profesor, no puede haber nada entre un profesor y una alumna, acabo de pensar eso - iba a agarrar otro pastelillo pero entonces la comida desapareció, ya era tarde._

Nos reímos.- No daré mi opinión sobre eso -me levanté.

- Nos vemos mañana y suerte.

_-Nos vemos mañana... Por cierto... ¿vieron a Henry? -me levanté también._

Negué y miré a Violette, se encogió de hombros.- Cuando volvimos de nuestras clases, no lo vimos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- Tal vez ande por ahí... cansado también de esperar... -sugirió Violette entre risas.

_Fruncí el ceño.- O esté en la sala de Menesteres haciendo tonterías de nuevo, iré a revisar antes de ir a dormir._

- ¿Sigue con eso? -suspiré y meneé la cabeza.

- Clarissa te quiere acompañar... -y me empujó.

_-Vamos entonces. Buenas noches, Vi -me estiré y caminé hacia la sala._

- ¿Ahora hablas por mí? -la miré con el ceño fruncido y se rió.

- Buenas noches -se fue caminando alegremente hacia las mazmorras. Seguí a Kailen.

_Íbamos llegando al pasillo cuando nos lo topamos de frente, sonrió.- Hola._

- Así que sí tenías razón... -susurré y sólo levanté la mano como saludo.

_-¿Me buscaban? -asentí y sonrió.- No tengo plumas ni nada parecido, solo no tenía hambre y quería estudiar un rato._

Levanté una ceja pero no dije nada. Por alguna extraña razón, no confiaba en lo que decía.

_-Puedes estudiar en la sala común._

_-No es lo mismo a estar solo ahí -nos rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros y empezó a caminar.- Ya me dio hambre._

- Qué lástima, no te guardamos comida -dije con los brazos cruzados.- Te perdiste la cena por estudiar un rato...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

_-Le robaré dulces a Kailen._

_-No te voy a dar nada. Tendrás que aguantar hasta el desayuno de mañana. Por cierto...-le conté el asunto con su amigo Marcus, rió._

_-Así que eso es lo que casi se te escapa la otra vez ¿verdad, Clary? Que él estaría aquí._

- No le des nada -dije en voz baja.- Sí, era eso.

_-No le daré nada -bostecé.- Henry, mejor cárgame._

_-Dame comida._

_-Lo pensaré -nos soltó y me cargó de caballito._

- ¿Tú crees que es buena idea lo que hará Kailen? -le pregunté.

_-No, pero es divertido -rió.- Inténtalo un mes y luego... bueno... si la chica que me gusta fuese cariñosa conmigo no dudaría en decirle todo._

_-Has tenido oportunidades así y las has desperdiciado -bostecé._

_-Pero ya no lo haría._

- Pues sí, puede ser divertido... -metí las manos a mis bolsillos y caminé mirando el suelo.

_-¿En qué piensas, princesa Clarissa? -le dijo al verla bajar la mirada._

- En que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y debería irme ya a mi sala común... creo que me adelantaré. Los veo mañana -empecé a caminar más rápido, espantando mis pensamientos.

_-Es a veces fastidioso estar con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo -susurré.- No, no te voy a decir por qué -sonreí y nos fuimos a nuestra casa._

- Sólo porque tú no seas cariñosa con él, no significa que seas tú la chica de la que él habla... -susurré mientras llegaba al pasillo que iba a mi casa.- Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay, Clarissa -me metí y me fui directo a dormir.

_Nos fuimos a dormir y al día siguiente empezamos a juntarnos más con Marcus, el plan era que él y yo nos viéramos unidos y fuéramos a todos lados juntos, fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba era un chico interesante y divertido cuando lo conocías._

En la mañana temprano, fui a visitar a Nick para convencerlo de que comiera con nosotros en el Gran Comedor. Fue difícil, pero dijo que lo haría de vez en cuando, pero que se pasearía por los pasillos para ver a Kailen más seguido. Sonreí complacida y fui a desayunar. Ella ya estaba empezando con su plan y yo me reuní con Vi.

_Fue tan natural el cómo nos empezamos a llevar Marcus y yo que ni se sintió pasar el mes que había dicho Henry. Nos encontrábamos a Nick seguido en los pasillos y curiosamente siempre cuando mi nuevo amigo y yo estábamos bromeando o algo parecido. En clase de música le sonreía a Nick, daba a notar lo buena que era con el violín, hablaba con él un poco y lograba reprimir los impulsos tontos. A Marcus le fue bien, de pronto notábamos que la chica que le gustaba nos miraba con el ceño fruncido._

Nícolas sí le extrañó mucho el compartimiento de Kailen, empezaba a creer que ella realmente se aburriría de estar esperándolo. Me interrogó varias veces pero yo sólo alimentaba ese fuego, diciéndole que ambos se llevaban muy bien, que ella estaba en su derecho de buscar a alguien más que sí se animara, que él ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos y no tenía por qué preguntarme.- Si esto es juego, la pagarás caro, Clarissa -me dijo con esa voz seria que casi nunca usaba, pero no le tomé importancia. En cambio, él fingía que no le importunaba lo que Kailen hiciera, que seguía seguro de sí mismo.

_-¿Seguiremos con esto más tiempo? -me preguntó un día Marcus cuando salíamos de magia terrestre, no nos habíamos dado cuenta al inicio del año escolar de que los juntos estábamos allí.- He de admitir que me he divertido mucho.- sonreí._

_-Yo también me he divertido y pues... sigamos cuanto tiempo necesites para que ella te haga caso._

_-Pensé que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más que solo ir platicando para que sea más efectivo._

_-¿Como qué? -tomó mi mano, me sonrojé un poco, reí y asentí, así seguimos nuestro juego._

En lugar de que Nick se animara a decirle algo, dio el resultado contrario, se alejó un poco de ella, no mucho porque sabía que podía estar equivocado. En lugar de caminar por los pasillos, cambió sus caminatas por visitas a Hogsmeade o a Londres a través de Aparición. Cuando pregunté, me dijo que buscaba algo... pero no quiso hablar más. Mientras el idiota de mi primo no se animaba a declararse, los deberes se fueron juntando más los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pues había quedado como cazadora a final de cuentas.

_En cuanto tuvimos el equipo completo Henry empezó con entrenamientos llevaderos, decía que era para adaptar a los nuevos, que luego empezarían los entrenamientos en serio, así que en esa cuestión todo estaba tranquilo. Un día al terminar las clases de magia terrestre Marcus se acercó sonriente a mí y me contó que la chica por fin le había hecho caso, lo felicité pero por alguna razón me sentí triste, la había pasado bien con él y me di cuenta de que Nick se había alejado, eso me hizo molestar un poco. Luego noté que Henry otra vez estaba haciendo cosas a escondidas y en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras no pude aguantar más a la profesora, hasta ahora me habían tenido tranquila mi mejor amigo y Marcus._

_-Profesora Umbridge -dije un día ya fastidiada tras alzar la mano.- Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, esta teoría ya la vimos y es inútil en la práctica. Estamos viendo cosas que ya vimos y superamos por mucho. No es por nada pero creo que debería darle otro enfoque a esta clase._

El juego de Kailen se terminó pero Nícolas seguía con sus salidas al exterior y nosotros con nuestras prácticas de Quidditch. Durante la clase del cerdito Umbrigde, como Violette le decía a veces, escuché la voz de alguien conocido y me sacó de mi ensimismo. Miré a Kailen alarmada. _¿Qué estás haciendo? Ella es peligrosa..._

_Henry trató de hacerme callar pero ya estaba harta y estaba algo frustrada por el asunto de Nick, de Marcus y otras cosas que me habían contado mis hermanos, cometí la tontería de decirle casi toda mi opinión de la clase a la profesora. En la tarde de ese mismo día estaba ya en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge con un pergamino y una pluma frente a mí, alcé una ceja.- ¿Planas como niño muggle? -ella sonrió y supe cuál era el truco, fruncí el ceño._

- ¿No podrías sacarla del castigo usando tus influencias, Violette? -me miró con las cejas levantadas. Estábamos sentadas en las escaleras que estaban cerca del despecho de la profesora Umbrigde.

- Si le digo que fue amiga de mi abuelo mortífago y que debería recordar mi rostro, tendríamos problemas los cuatro y no sólo Kailen -meneó la cabeza.- Sólo hay que esperar.

"_Debo respetar a mis profesores" era lo que se escribía en el pergamino, a los cinco renglones ya me dolía el brazo, eso no hizo sino enojarme más.- Le gusta esto ¿verdad? Le gusta causar dolor a otros... - sabía que era así y que solo iba a lograr más castigos si no me callaba pero simplemente estaba muy enojada, sobre todo cuando al final ya tenía los ojos llorosos. Tenía ya una mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando me dijo que tendría otro castigo, me dijo el día y la hora, la miré con una sonrisa parecida a la suya pero con lo que mi padre había llamado la mirada Mulciber, salí de allí._

- Pero he escuchado los rumores, ella es... -escuché que una puerta se abría y me moví un poco para ver.- Creo que Kailen ya salió.

_Cuando llegué a las escaleras aún tenía los ojos llorosos no solo por el dolor sino por el coraje. Me encontré allí a Violette y a Clary, me pasé la mano sin marcas por los ojos borrando los rastros de lágrimas._

- ¿Qué te hizo? -me levanté de un brinco cuando vi cómo se tallaba los ojos.

_-Odio a esa mujer... -les mostré mi brazo, estaba rojizo e inflamado donde estarían las letras.- No voy a respetar a esa mujer ni aunque de eso dependieran todas mis notas..._

Miré con la boca abierta la marca que tenía.- Vieja, hija de... ¿cómo le puede hacer esto a los chicos? -tomé su brazo para examinarlo mejor.- Violette, ve por Nick -ella asintió y corrió a buscarlo a su despacho.- Y tú vienes conmigo. Podrá hacer lo que quiera esa señora, pero le voy a demostrar que sus alumnos somos mejores que ella. Vamos por mi caja de pociones para quitarte esa marca.

_No dije nada, que hubiera tomado mi brazo me había causado una punzada de dolor pero me aguanté y la seguí cuando comenzó a caminar, noté que el brazo me temblaba un poco. Suspiré aliviada de que Henry no estuviera allí, tal vez se habría enojado al punto que él también tendría un castigo programado._

La metí a mi sala común sin importarme si había personas o no ahí y la dejé sentada en uno de los sillones para ir por mi caja. Violette fue por Nick y la siguió mientras le contaba lo que había pasado. Llegaron a la sala común justo cuando examinaba a Kailen.

_Con la mano buena apretaba un poco la orilla de mi falda mientras veía como examinaba Clary el brazo con marcas, me dolía un poco el estómago por el enojo._

A mi primo se le olvidó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se sentó junto a Kailen.- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? -me preguntó cuando vio la marca. Lo miré por unos segundos.

- ¿Ya viste con quién tratas? Claro que puedo arreglarlo. Ella tiene sus métodos, yo tengo los míos -empecé a mezclar varios frascos.

_Suspiré, también olvidé lo que había pasado entre Nick y yo y me recargué en él sin mover el otro brazo, cerré los ojos._

La rodeó con su brazo e hizo que dejara de apretar su falda para que apretara mejor su mano. Cuando la poción tomó el color que quería, la agité un poco.- Te va a doler un poco, pero no más de lo que ya te ha provocado Umbridge -la destapé con los dientes y le vacié un par de gotas, salió un poco de humo pero seguí en cuclillas, esperando el resultado.

_Vi el humo y casi quise reír, pero empezó a arder y sin querer apreté la mano de Nick. Después de unas cuantas gotas la piel comenzó a mejorar quedando como piel muy irritada nada más, pero ya mucho mejor que antes.- Henry diría algo como que eres sorprendente en este momento -reí._

Sonreí cuando vi que su brazo estaba mejor y tapé el frasco de nuevo.- Y lo soy -me reí.- La profesora sapo nos subestima demasiado -busqué una de las pomadas en la caja mientras acomodaba el otro frasco.- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle a Henry?

- Puedo buscarlo -sugirió Violette mientras sacaba otro frasco y le untaba una pomada azul en el brazo.

_-No le digan... no quiero que se meta en problemas -ya que sentí más tranquilo el brazo, me empezó a dar sueño. -Ya sabrá luego seguramente._

- Tal vez, pero ya es hora de que él también entienda ciertas cosas y que escuche a los demás -dije mientras guardaba todo y me limpiaba los dedos con un trozo de tela que siempre llevaba en la caja.- Hablaré con él.

- Clarissa, estás enojada -dijo Vi con los brazos cruzados.- Hazle caso a Kailen...

- No, Violette. Siempre me mantengo al margen pero esta vez no -me levanté y miré a Nick.- Kailen necesita descansar, tú encárgate de eso -miré a Vi.- Tú guardas mis cosas y me esperas aquí. No pienso tardarme.

_Reí un poco.- Conozco a alguien a quien le gustaría y disgustaría verte en ese plan. Considerando la hora ha de estar en la sala de menesteres o ya en la sala común -miré la pomada azul que cubría mi brazo, tenía un aroma curioso y relajante._

- No es muy tarde, lo buscaré en la Sala de Menesteres -dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y salí. Vi se rió de mi actitud y miró a Nick.

- Si ven a Kailen aquí, volverá con Umbridge -tomó mi caja de pociones. Él asintió y la cargó con cuidado sin pedirle permiso y tratando de no lastimar su brazo.

_Miré a Nick y no me quejé.-Nos vemos luego, Vi - Henry estaba en la sala de menesteres descansando un rato después de estar practicando._

Vi sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Nick salió por la puerta de piedra.- Te llevaré a tu sala común, ¿está bien? -le preguntó mientras caminaba. Como iba caminando rápido, llegué pronto y esperé en el pasillo donde lo habías encontrado la última vez.

_-Está bien -cerré los ojos y me volví a acordar de lo que había pasado entre los dos.- Tonto._

_Henry salió de la sala de menesteres después de un rato y se sorprendió al encontrarla en el pasillo._

- Tonta -le dijo por las mismas razones. No estaba enojado... con ella, sino con quien le había hecho daño. No pude sentarme al ver que se tardaba, si en cierto tiempo no salía, lo buscaría en otro lugar y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando lo vi.

- Ya era hora de que te aparecieras...

Fruncí el ceño -¿Por qué siempre huyes? ¿Dónde queda esa seguridad? -suspiré.

-Hola, princesa Clarissa. ¿Pasó algo?

- No quiero pelear, estás herida -murmuró sin dejar de caminar.

- Hola... -traté de calmarme, mi enojo era hacia la profesora, no hacia él... en ese momento.- Sí, pasó algo. Se trata sobre el castigo de Kailen con Umbridge -y le platiqué con los detalles suficientes lo que había sucedido.

_-No estoy herida como para no hablar... es más... puedo caminar yo sola...-dije esperando a que me bajara aunque sabía que no lo haría. Henry se enojó y no dijo nada._

La miró y meneó la cabeza, pero no la bajó.- No vas a dejar de insistir, ¿verdad?

- No queremos más problemas, por lo que confío en que no harás algo tonto -lo miré esperando que me dijera que estaba en lo correcto.

_-No -suspiré. Henry la miró y asintió aún con el ceño fruncido._

_-No haré nada tonto -le sonrió un poco._

Nick también suspiró.- ¿Te importa si mejor te vamos a mi despecho? Va a ser una conversación larga...

- ¿Seguro? -le puse un dedo sobre la frente.- Quita esa expresión...

_-Está bien -bostecé y nos dirigimos a su despacho. Henry hizo bizcos tratando de ver el dedo en su frente y le sonrió después._

Nick siguió caminando en silencio hasta la mitad del camino.- ¿Por qué la enfrentaste? -dijo en voz baja.

- Así está mejor -sonreí y bajé la mano.- ¿Prometes que no harás nada tonto? Está en tu naturaleza, lo sé, pero no quiero andar curando sus brazos por los castigos del cerdo rosado...

_-No la soporté más... me enoja estar allí sin hacer nada habiendo peligros, odio su sonrisa, odio su voz, odio todo de ella y está arruinando una de mis materias favoritas -fruncí el ceño._

_-No haré nada tonto, te lo prometo - sonrió._

- Pero sabes que enfrentándola no cambiarás eso, ¿verdad? -la miró.- Le diste más satisfacción que el que siente cuando los controla en clase...

- Te voy a creer entonces -me puse detrás de él y lo empujé por los hombros como solía hacerlo él.- Para asegurarme, te dejaré en tu casa.

_-Un día la voy a sacar de onda y en vez de tener esa ridícula sonrisa va a tener cara de que no sabe qué sucede -suspiré, llegamos a su despacho. Henry rió._

_-Llévame entonces -caminó sonriente._

- No me gusta cómo suena eso... -susurró y la bajó sobre un sofá, todavía no había terminado de acomodarse bien así que había algo de desorden.

- Te llevo -reí.- ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos, señor capitán?

_-Estoy molesta tal vez luego piense diferente -miré su despacho._

_-Van bien -sonrió.- Han ido mejorando y creo que ya podemos empezar a entrenar de verdad._

Puso más leña en el fuego.- ¿Tal vez? Entiendo tu molestia, pero debes ser prudente, Kailen.

- No habrás estado exigiéndoles demasiado, ¿verdad?

_-Ya sé -fruncí el ceño, estaba molesta y me sentí un poco regañada así que me molesté un poco más, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba._

_-No, aún no -rió._

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.- Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué lo haces? -suspiró.- Kailen... ya te lo he dicho, eres fuerte pero aun así debes controlarte un poco.

- ¿Aún? -solté una risita y le rodeé el cuello por la espalda.- Sabes que puedo infiltrar información en mi equipo, ¿no? -le susurré al oído.

_-Lo sé... -suspiré y miré el fuego de la chimenea.- Luego lo hago simplemente sin pensar. _

_Henry reprimió un escalofrío y se sintió nervioso, sobre todo con el susurro. -Confío en ti -sonrió sonrojado y tratando de calmarse._

- Ya lo noté... ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?

- ¿Por qué confías en mí? Yo también digo mentiras y se fingir -dije sin separarme de él.

_-Mejor - ahora me sentía de cierta manera triste, mi enojo se estaba canalizando a tristeza. -Tontos sentimientos adolescentes... -pensé._

_Henry se estaba poniendo más nervioso y pensó en huir o... cambiar la cosa. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. - Eres mi princesa Clarissa, confío en tí -se giró para quedar de frente, sin soltar sus manos y la miró sonriente._

La miró por un rato y recargó su frente en las piernas de Kailen. Cerró los ojos.- Dame tu mano, Kailen -extendió su brazo. Me detuve de repente cuando se volteó, no me moví, siempre huía... esta vez no.

- ¿Tu princesa Clarissa? -alcé una ceja.- Primero fue Gabor y ahora tú... poco originales...

_Lo miré, suspiré y le di mi mano. Henry rió y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella.- Él es el poco original, yo fui el primero en llamarte así, siempre has sido mi princesa Clarissa aunque otros te digan así._

Apretó su mano y ladeó un poco la cabeza.- Querías pelear, ¿no? Empieza.

Fruncí el ceño pero no me quité.- No soy princesa de nadie, ni de él ni tuya...

_Sonreí un poco. - Tonto -con la otra mano le retiré unos mechones de cabello, me gustaba como se veía con el cabello así de largo._

_-No lo digo como si fueras mi propiedad... -pensó un poco cómo explicarse pero no se le ocurrió nada.- Lo digo de cariño... como te dije el año pasado, es algo entre tú y yo, no tengo otra princesa... ni a Abie le he dicho nunca así y es mi hermanita -pensó qué más decir._

- Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? -dijo Nick en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos.

Me reí.- No te creo. Ese apodo es muy común además de que has tenido muchas novias, Henry. Por lo menos a una ya le has dicho, pero no te preocupes, no me importa -_sí, claro._

_Suspiré y sonreí. -Lo sé -lo hice mirarme, le sonreí un poco.- Deja de huir si pasa algo ¿sí? -lo abracé._

_-A ninguna le he dicho eso, te lo aseguro -la miró un poco serio, como tratando de hacerle ver que era cierto._

- Lo pensaré -dijo con media sonrisa y también la abrazó. A pesar de que parecía andar de bromista, no sabía si decirle ciertas cosas que estaba pensando o no.

- Expresión seria de nuevo -volví a reír y lo empujé un poco.- Vamos a tu sala común, se hace tarde.

_- No me gusta tener que buscarte yo cuando algo pasa y huyes por cosas simples... si pudiste el año pasado aguantarme todo el tiempo que te ignoré y no puedes preguntarme qué pasa en algo como esto... no sé, es extraño -reí un poco.- Lo siento - acomodé mejor el brazo lastimado, aún ardía, con la otra mano solté el cabello que tenía amarrado._

_-Te ríes de mí -negó y comenzó a caminar.- Clarissa se rie de mi seriedad. _

- Lo sé, pero es que yo... -la miró.- ¿Qué haces?

- Siempre me reiré de tu seriedad -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Y de tu cabello también.

_-Desde la primer clase de música te quería ver con el cabello suelto -se lo acomodé un poco despeinado y sonreí.- ¿Qué decías?_

_-Clarissa se ríe de mí -la cargó sin avisar y caminó mientras daba brincos.- Clarissa se ríe de mi cabello._

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.- Tengo que ser sincero... Se escuchará tonto, pero necesito un poco de tiempo. No quiero ir rápido contigo, ¿entiendes?

- ¡Hey! -me agarré de su cuello de nuevo y me reí.- Tú tienes la culpa de que me ría de ti.

_No entendía bien por qué pero supuse que podría ser paciente... él me estuvo esperando el año pasado, lo miré y volví a acariciar su cabello. -Está bien._

_-Yo tengo la culpa -dio otro salto, sonrió. _

- Gracias -sonrió y abrió los ojos.- ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Tienes frío?

Volví a reírme.- Es divertido, como el día que te pusiste hiperactivo... -dejé de reír.

_Reí y negué.- Ni frío ni hambre -le revolví el cabello y reí._

_-No vuelvo a ponerme hiperactivo así -rió, recordaba bien ese día pero ahora solo lo hacía sonreír, llegaron a las escaleras y bajó con cuidado._

- Que raro... -susurró entre risas y la miró.- No lo revuelvas, después se enreda todo y me da flojera peinarlo. Tal vez debería cortarlo ya...

- Era divertido... a pesar de todo... -recargué mi barbilla en su cabeza.- Bájalas en brincos... ¿o temes que nos caigamos?

_-Si yo puedo vivir con este cabello tu puedes con el tuyo -reí y pasé los dedos con cuidado por su cabello, se enredaron pero con facilidad lo desenredé.- ¿Me dejas cortarlo?_

_-No, pero creí que te marearías o algo así -sonrió y los bajo a brincos._

Asintió.- Pero no mucho... me gusta largo de todas maneras -se rió.

- Creo que ya no me mareo... -reí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.- Divertido...

_Saqué la varita y le indiqué que me diera la espalda, empecé a cortarlo de manera que se le acomodara, sin enredarse y quedando aún largo.- Nick, eres mi profesor, yo soy tu alumna, eso significa... ¿que jugaremos a las escondidas? -sonreí un poco mientras seguía con mi labor._

_-Me alegra que te diviertas -la agarró bien y saltó el doble de escalones, tambaleó un poco en su aterrizaje pero logró enderezarse correctamente._

Se quedó quieto y se empezó a reír cuando escuchó lo que Kailen dijo.- Supongo que sí... ¿no te gusta la idea? -siguió riendo.

- Claro que es divertido -recordé el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones y grité un poco cuando saltó. Me reí bajito.- No debí gritar...

-No te muevas -reí.- Sería divertido -terminé y con la varita desaparecí el cabello cortado, pasé mis dedos.- Ya no se te enredará.

Henry rió y dio un giro. -Descuida -continuó caminando.

Se volteó y sonrió.- Gracias, pequeña Kailen -se levantó.- Ahora... si no descansas, Clarissa se pondrá furiosa.

Me dolía el estómago de tanto reír.- Fue divertido... pero me duele de la risa...

_-Me da flojera regresar -me acosté en el sillón.- Y en todo caso no se enteraría si no le decimos nada._

_-Un poquito de dolor por mucha felicidad, da igual -sonrió y en vez de dirigirse a la casa de Hufflepuff se dirigió a la de Slytherin._

- Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí -miró su reloj y entró hacia su habitación.

- Tienes razón -sonreí y miré hacia donde iba.- Vamos a tu casa, yo me regreso caminando.

_-Está bien -me acomodé en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Henry negó sonriente._

_-O puedo llevarte yo a tu casa y regresarme caminando._

Se rió cuando la vio en el sillón.- Pero no ahí. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que duermas en un sillón?

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que hagas cosas tontas? -negué.- Vamos a tu casa.

_-Puedo dormir donde sea -sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-Bueno, bueno -rió y caminó hacia Hufflepuff._

- Eso ya lo he notado -rió y la cargó.- Sí eres como un gatito...

- Muy bien, Stuart -lo despeiné.- Mereces un premio por ser un burro de carga obediente.

Imité un maullido y reí.

-Que linda -rió.- ¿Qué tendré de premio?

- Un gatito -dijo con una sonrisa.- Tú duermes en mi cuarto y yo duermo en el sillón, así descansarás tu brazo.

- No lo sé... -me puse a pensar en eso y negué.- Vas, elige el premio.

_-Ya está mejor y es la pura piel lo que está irritada -recordé aquél día que desperté y estábamos en un salón, me sonrojé._

_-Veamos... ¿qué sería un buen regalo? -sonrió y negó ante lo que se le ocurría. -Hagamos algo solo tú y yo en la próxima visita a Hogesmeade._

- No importa -la dejó sobre la cama y le pasó unas mantas.- Supongo que los chicos no tardan con la cena, por si quieres esperar.

- No hay gran cosa por hacer en Hogsmeade... pero si eso quieres, está bien -dije en voz baja mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

_Negué, me cubrí con las mantas.- Creo que ya dormiré -sonreí._

_-¿O qué se te ocurre? Podríamos ir a la casa de los sustos o como se llame o a explorar qué hay cerca._

- Está bien, pequeña Kailen -sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello.- Si necesitas algo, me gritas y yo vengo.

- Casa de los Gritos -solté una risita.- Tú decide, es tu premio.

_-Está bien -sonreí, tomé una de sus manos._

_-Ya veré, lo pensaré y te digo después ¿te parece? -llegaron a la entrada de nuestra casa y la bajó con cuidado, le sonrió._

Nick sonrió y se agachó un poco para besar la mano con la que Kailen lo agarraba.- Buenas noches, mon cygne -la soltó y salió de la habitación.

- Me parece bien... -le sonreí también.- Ya puedes meterte a tu casa y no hagas travesuras. Nos vemos luego -me despedí con una la mano y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa.

_Sonreí e intenté dormir. Henry la miró sonriente.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa -se metió a nuestra casa y se fue directo a su dormitorio._

Nick cenó en el sillón mientras leía pero siempre atento a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, por si Kailen necesitaba algo. Asentí cuando escuché a Henry despedirse y al entrar al dormitorio, Vi me interceptó y le conté lo que había pasado al mismo tiempo que hacíamos los deberes.

_Me quedé dormida casi de inmediato, empezando a soñar a los pocos minutos. Henry platicó un rato con sus amigos y estuvo jugando con su gato, hasta que se aburrió y se durmió._

Al día siguiente Nick se levantó temprano para despertar a Kailen y que llegara a tiempo a sus clases. Tocó la puerta, no iba a meterse como si nada aunque estuviera en su propia habitación.

_Oí ruidos pero no me levanté, estaba durmiendo cómoda y había un aroma que se me hacía conocido a mi alrededor, quería seguir durmiendo así que me cubrí completamente al sentir el sol en mi cara. Henry se levantó pronto para ir a apartar la cancha de Quidditch, iba a comenzar los entrenamientos en serio._

Como no recibió respuesta, asomó la cabeza y la vio cubierta con la manta. Sonrió y se metió a despertarla. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.- Arriba, pequeña. Tienes que levantarte ya, Kailen.

_-No quiero...-susurré y me giré hacia donde estaba, bajé un poco la manta y lo vi con un ojo aún cerrado.- No me quiero levantar._

_-Buenos días, Clary -le dijo Henry al alcanzarla en un pasillo camino al Gran Comedor.- ¿Cómo dormiste?_

- Si fuera fin de semana, te dejaba dormir -bostezó.- Pero tienes que ir a clases...

- Entre pergaminos, libros y plumas -dije con una risita mientras me estiraba.- ¿Y tú?

_-No quiero ir -me senté y sentí mi cabello más despeinado de lo normal, bostecé. -No quiero ir a clases, profesor Temple -sonreí y me volví a dejar caer en la cama._

_-Entre bromas tontas de mis amigos -sonrió y entraron al comedor._

- Aeryn... -la miró y se rió.- Sólo me da sueño verte acostada.

- Suena más divertido -me encogí de hombros y Vi llegó corriendo frente a mí.- ¿Qué pasó? -me enseñó el Profeta de esa mañana.

_-Entonces duerme también -cerré los ojos.- Tengo transformaciones ahorita, Henry puede explicarme qué pasó en clase -Henry miró sobre el hombro de Clary el periódico para ver qué era tan importante._

- De todas maneras... -bostezó y se dejó caer en la cama.- Tienes que ir, Kailen.

- _Maudite..._ -leí rápido la nota donde aparecía la profesora Umbridge y se anunciaba que había sido nombrada "La primera suma inquisidora de Hogwarts".- Esto es malo...

_La cama era pequeña para los dos, me acerqué un poco a la orilla y me acosté de costado.- No quiero -lo miré. Henry no dijo nada mas frunció el ceño._

- Me van a regañar si no vas a clase -se arrastró hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y se recargó en la cama. Quise romper el periódico y mejor se lo di a Vi.

- Sí, es malo -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esa señora sólo quiere apropiarse de todo... y de todos. Nos hará la vida miserable...

_Me acerqué a él y recargué mi frente en su cabeza.- Nadie va a saber que no fui por estar aquí, jugaremos a las escondidas ¿recuerdas? -sonreí._

_-Espero le pase algo como a todos nuestros profesores de defensa y que no la volvamos a ver terminando el curso -dijo Henry aún con el ceño algo fruncido._

- Sí, pero que juguemos no implica que faltes a clases -cerró los ojos.

- Espero lo mismo, no se merece menos... -bufé.- Bien, ahora se me quitó el hambre.

_-Admitámoslo, no quieres que vaya a clase y yo tampoco quiero ir -bostecé._

_-Igual tenemos que comer... vamos, Clary. Hoy me siento con ustedes -la tomó por los hombros y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin._

- Puede ser... -se rió.- Hazme espacio en la cama entonces.

- Ahora no quiero comer -me crucé de brazos cuando nos sentamos.- Haré berrinche, lo que nunca, hasta que la profesora sapo se vaya.

_Reí y me regresé a la orilla. Henry rió y sonrió encantado ante la idea.- Quiero verte hacer berrinches._


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

Nick se subió a la cama y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos sin abrir los ojos. Lo fulminé con la mirada y Violette rió.- No creo que lo haga...

- Crees bien, Vi. Sólo era un decir, nunca hago berrinches.

_Sonreí algo sonrojada, cerré los ojos.- Dulces sueños, Alessandro._

_-Yo quería verte hacer berrinche -sonrió y se sirvió comida.- Falta una pequeña cosa de cabello revuelto._

- Estando así claro que tendré dulces sueños -sonrió y acercó su cabeza a la suya.

- Cierto, Kailen... -dejé el tenedor en mi boca y miré alrededor.

- Debe andar por ahí, déjenla en paz un rato -se rió Vi.

_Reí y me acerqué un poco más a él, me empezó a dar sueño de nuevo. Henry se encogió de hombros -Tal vez sigue dormida -comió._

Nick se quedó dormido abrazando a Kailen, se había desvelado un poco, aún preocupado por el brazo de ella. Asentí.- Pero... ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarla? -tomé jugo.- Quisiera saber cómo va su brazo.

_Me quedé dormida de nuevo, era cómodo estar allí. Henry miró el reloj - A esta hora ya se habría despertado y estaría aquí con hambre._

- Ya les dije que la dejen en paz -dijo Vi mientras meneaba la cabeza.- Si eso harán con sus hijos, no quiero estar presente -se empezó a reír y yo casi me ahogo con el jugo.- Kailen ya está grandecita para que la anden cuidado. Que haga lo que quiera.

_Henry quiso reír cuando dijo "sus hijos" porque lo interpretó como sus hijos, se limitó a sonreír y comió.- Solo si tuviera hijas las cuidaría más, si fueran hijos no tanto -sonrió._

- Típico machista -musité mientras dejaba de toser. Vi siempre decía comentarios inoportunos e incómodos.- Pobre de tus hijas.

- ¿Tú los cuidarías por igual? -asentí.- Habrá peleas... -canturreó mientras comenzaba a toser de nuevo.

_-Es que me preocupa más lo que puedan hacer los chicos con las chicas y chicas peleándose con chicas que chicos, por eso cuidaría más a mis hijas., pero realmente da igual lo que diga ahorita -se sirvió otro poco._

Me encogí de hombros mientras Violette se reía.- Es demasiado pronto pensar en eso -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Miré mi reloj.

- Ya deberíamos irnos a clase, Vi.

Unos golpes en la puerta del despecho despertaron a Nick. Se levantó de un brinco y trató de parecer lo menos somnoliento posible, cerró su habitación y corrió a abrir

_-Vamos entonces -dijo Henry con un bostezo, se terminó su juego y esperó a que se levantaran. Sentí que Nick se levantó muy rápido y me desperté, vi la hora, aún llegaba a clases si me apresuraba, con la varita arreglé mi cabello y alisé mi ropa._

- ¿Hoy tenemos clase que ustedes? -fruncí el ceño mientras nos levantábamos. Vi negó.

Era la profesora McGonagall, le entregó un pergamino, intercambiaron un par de palabras y desapareció. Cerró la puerta mientras leía y caminaba hacia el cuarto de nuevo. Se detuvo antes de llegar y releyó varias veces.- Por Merlín...

_-No pero podemos ir juntos un tramo del camino ¿o quieres que me vaya por mi lado? -la miró de reojo. Me estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando Nick entró de nuevo a la habitación._

- No hay problema, sólo preguntaba -me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos. Nick entró y aventó el pergamino a la cama.

- ¿Lista? Te llevo a tu clase -le ofreció una mano con media sonrisa, ya se había enterado del nuevo cargo de Umbridge y a él tampoco le había gustado.

_-¿No sería extraño que un profesor acompañe a una alumna a su salón? -sonreí y tomé su mano de todos modos. Henry sonrió y caminó a su lado hasta donde tuvieron que separarse._

- Nadie nos verá -le guiñó un ojo y tomó bien su mano.- ¿Transformaciones, dijiste?

Nos despedimos de Henry y seguimos el camino a nuestra clase.

_-Sí, transformaciones -le sonreí. Henry llegó y me apartó el lugar preguntándose dónde estaba._

- Perfecto, está cerca -sonrió y se apareciendo al fondo del pasillo donde estaba la clase. Nadie los había visto, ya todos estaban en los salones.- Listo.

_Reí, besé su mejilla.- Nos vemos -sonreí y corrí al salón, una vez sentada junto a Henry me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que mi varita. -¿Dónde estabas? - me preguntó._

Apareció en su habitación cuando la vio entrar a clase. Se metió a bañar y se arregló para ponerse a preparar su próxima clase, ahora que Umbrigde evaluaría a los profesores, tendría que cambiar un poco su método... o al menos sólo cuando ella estuviera presente.

_-Por ahí -reí. Quería platicar con él pero la clase se me complicó un poco, había sido buena idea ir después de todo. Al finalizar la clase Henry me contó del nuevo puesto de Umbridge, me molesté. -Tonto cerdo rosado..._

Salimos de la clase hablando precisamente del cerdo rosado, de los privilegios que ella gozaría ahora que era Suma Inquisidora y comencé a quejarme con Violette.- ¿Qué clase de título es ese? Sólo a ella se le puede ocurrir algo así. Es... absurdo, además, ¿por qué le permitió el director hacer eso? Bueno... seguramente no tuvo elección.

_Tuvimos clase después así que nos vimos hasta la comida, yo seguía molesta por lo sucedido._

Esa tarde, Nick bajó a comer con nosotros, así que cuando Kailen y Henry entraron al Gran Comedor, los tres ya estábamos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin.- Umbridge quiere ver que todo "esté en orden" pero aunque haya recibido la notificación, no creo que le importe mucho las extracurriculares... -decía mi primo mientras los saludábamos.

_Vimos a todos y los saludamos de lejos, iba a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero Henry me jaló hacia la de Hufflepuff. Reunió al equipo y nos dijo sobre el próximo entrenamiento que tendría lugar al día siguiente, me dio un mal presentimiento. Ya que terminamos de comer y la gente empezaba a irse nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin._

- Aun así, no le encuentro sentido a que conserves la poción -dijo Vi cuando ellos se acercaron.

- Beneficio personal, Violette -vi a Kailen.- ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

_-Ya está bien -sonreí mientras me sentaba frente a Nick._

_-Lista para otro castigo -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, tomó un pastelillo. -Ya no dejes que te castiguen, no quiero quedarme sin guardiana._

Asentí y la señalé mirando a Violette.- Precisamente por eso la conservo, para curar brazos con la marca de propiedad de Umbridge, no pienso desperdiciar la poción.

- Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas -dijo con una risita.

_-Ya trataré de portarme bien -tomé una manzana.- ¿Escucharon cómo les fue a la profesora Trelawney? Escuché que le fue mal._

- Nick nos estaba diciendo algo sobre eso -dije mientras él asentía y le sonreía.- Pero no sabemos los detalles... sólo que la profesora se tomó su puesto muy en serio.

_-Le gusta el sufrimiento de los demás y llamar la atención, creo que se pondrá cada vez peor -fruncí el ceño._

- No lo dudo... -bufé.

- Se alimenta del sufrimiento de los alumnos, ahora entiendo porque esta gorda... -dijo Vi entre risas. La miré y no pude evitar reírme también.

_También reí.-Es como lo que pasaría si un dementor y la señora gorda de la entrada a Gryffindor tuvieran una hija -reímos Henry y yo._

Asentimos y no dejamos de reír.- Si así fuera, sentiría lástima por la Señora Gorda... -dije mientras veía el reloj y me levanté.- Ya es tarde, no me había fijado...

Nick soltó una risita.- Yo los llevo a sus clases -sonrió y miró a Kailen.

_Sonreí y me levanté.-Caminaré, nos vemos luego -jalé a Henry para que se levantara._

_-Nos vemos -sonrió y me retó a una carrera, corrimos._

- Interesante... -los vi alejarse.- Aparición, ¿verdad? -asintió y suspiré.- Sólo porque ya vamos tarde -y dejamos que nos llevara a nuestra siguiente clase, que, afortunadamente, no fue evaluada por Umbridge, sólo pensarla me revolvía el estómago.

_Tuvimos clase de Historia de la Magia y estuvo allí Umbridge, quince minutos después ya estaba estresada. Henry y yo nos pusimos a hacer dibujos en nuestros pergaminos para distraernos._

Durante los días siguientes, la profesora Umbridge estuvo evaluando a los profesores. Me tocó verla durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles, en ambas se comportó grosera, aunque no lo pareciera, y la odié más. Nick dijo que estuvo poco tiempo con él, al parecer la canción que ensayaban ese día era demasiado feliz para ella. Agradecí que llegara el día en que nos íbamos a Hogsmeade, aunque tenía muchos deberes, por un momento pensé en quedarme en la biblioteca a hacerlos.

_Vimos en otras dos clases a la profesora Umbridge y me llevé dos castigos más con ella, por dormirme en su clase y por contestar grosera durante el castigo. Henry nos puso a entrenar de una manera exagerada, era cierto que mejoramos pronto pero estábamos adoloridos; por otro lado se enteró de algo que involucraba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, al parecer el chico Potter daría unas clases secretas o algo así._

Violette me convenció de ir al paseo, ya tendríamos tiempo de hacer los deberes al regresar o al día siguiente; así que tomé mi bolsa para aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Nícolas nos acompañó y esperamos a Kailen y a Henry en la entrada del castillo para irnos todos juntos. Ya empezaba a helar.

_Llegamos corriendo con nuestros amigos, habíamos estado discutiendo el asunto de las clases secretas y nos habíamos decidido a intentarlo. -Clary, me debes un día los dos en Hogsmeade -le sonrió, quedamos que yo iría a ver de qué trataba su junta y en base a lo que leyera de ellos entonces decidiría si iríamos o no._

- ¿En serio? -Vi y Nick levantaron sus respectivas cejas, tratando de no reírse. Sólo los miré de reojo pero no les dije nada.- Creo que no me lo recuerdo... -dije en broma.

_-Es mi premio -rió y le puso las manos en los hombros. -Los vemos luego -sonrió y comenzó a caminar, sonreí._

Me despedí con una mano de ellos mientras me dejaba llevar por Henry. Mi primo y Violette no aguantaron más y se rieron.- Oh, sí... tu premio... -dije soltando una risita.

- No quiero hacer mal tercio aquí tampoco -dijo Vi mirando a Kailen y a Nick.- Así que yo me iré por otro lado. _Au revoir_, chicos.

_-Tengo algo que hacer -dije antes de que Vi se fuera, vi a Nick.-No tardaré, creo._

_-¿Qué haremos entonces? -le dijo Henry ya soltándola y caminando a su lado._

- Está bien -dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Vi se detuvo y esperó a mi primo.

- Dijiste que lo ibas a pensar tú -dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

_Me despedí de ellos y caminé hacia el punto de reunión. -No pensé en grandes cosas -sonrió un poco apenado._

Nick vio cómo se alejaba Kailen y suspiró. Vi se rió de él.- ¿Sabes? -le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.- Tengo ganas de hablar de un par de secretos de tu prima...

Me reí de él.- Veamos... primero podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito, ¿te parece?

_Asintió y la miró -¿Y luego vamos por un helado? -le sonrió. Entré al pub, ya había gente, me senté cerca de Hannah ya que fue a la primera que ubiqué. La chica que me había dado el botón sobre los derechos de los elfos comenzó a hablar, nos explicó de qué iba todo, nos confirmó que el señor tenebroso había vuelto, los comentarios comenzaron y mientras todo pasaba escaneaba las mentes de todos los presentes._

Nick sonrió al igual que ella.- Te escucho.

- Está bien -le dije con media sonrisa sin mirarlo.

_-O podemos ir por otra cosa si no quieres un helado -no dejó de mirarla. Empezaron a interrogar al chico sobre lo que ha hecho y lo que le ha pasado desde primero, nos iba confirmando los rumores en torno a él, poco a poco me fui convenciendo más y más de que todo aquello era buena idea. Lo único que lamentaba en ese momento era que Zacharias estaba ahí, pero el aprendizaje valía el sacrificio, Granger pasó un trozo de pergamino para que nos anotáramos ahí, escribí mi nombre y el de Henry. Ser discretos, como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí, ese era el objetivo._

- Pues... no. El helado está bien -lo miré y sonreí, a pesar de que me sentía algo extraña.- Vamos por los frascos que necesito, ¿sí?

_-A donde quieras -sonrió, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la acompañó a comprar lo que necesitaba. Esperé a que la mayoría se fuera para salir, el aire frío me dio un escalofrío, me deshice la trenza que Henry me había hecho._

- Sólo necesito eso y ya. Se supone que es tu premio, ¿no? Después vamos a donde quieras -me encogí de hombros y llegamos a la tienda.

_-Es mi premio pero quiero que los dos la pasemos bien -le sonrió, fueron a comprar los frascos y le invitó un helado de limón con vainilla, pidió uno igual. Caminé por Hogsmeade asomándome en las tiendas buscando a Nick, trataba de no distraerme cuando veía cosas que llamaban mi atención._

Mientras Henry pedía los helados, vi algo que me llamó la atención de una tienda que estaba cerca y se veía desde ahí. Era la tienda de ropa y ahí estaba Violette. Me dio curiosidad saber qué hacía allí, decía que no le gustaba las prendas que vendían.- ¿Puedes esperar los helados? Ya vengo -le dije a Henry mientras me dirigía hacia allá. Nick estaba en Las Tres Escobas esperando a que Kailen se desocupara.

_-Claro -dijo Henry mientras pagaba los helados. Terminé curioseando en varias tiendas y tras comprar unas cuantas cosas miré desde la ventana de Las Tres Escobas a Nick, entré sonriente y me dirigí a su mesa._

Esquivaba a la gente sin perder de vista a Vi pero a una de ellas no la vi porque la niña se movió rápido dentro de la tienda. Me iba a disculpar con esa persona pero me quedé sorprendida, nunca creí que me lo encontraría ahí de nuevo.

- ¿Flint? -pregunté sin ocultar mi asombro, el chico asintió. Nick vio a Kailen y sonrió.

- ¿Listo? -le preguntó cuando ella se sentó con él.

_-Sip, perdón si me tardé, me distraje -sonreí algo apenada.- Compré dulces y otras cosas._

- ¿Creíste que no volverías a verme?

- Honestamente... sí -me reí.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?

- El colegio sólo limita el desarrollo de los alumnos -dijo mientras se reía también.

- Pero no cambia su sentido del humor y su forma de ser -meneé la cabeza.- Por lo menos ahora parece que ya no me juzgas por ser una chica que "intenta" jugar Quidditch.

Nick sonrió.- No te preocupes, ¿quieres algo? -levantó su tarro para beber un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

_-Cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien -me le quedé viendo, me pregunté si estaría bien decirle lo que había estado haciendo, supuse que sí pero que no era un buen lugar para contarle pues podrían oírnos._

- Jamás te juzgué por eso -dejó de reírse y sólo sonrió. Me sonrojé al recordar lo que Vi me había dicho alguna vez, sobre que yo le había gustado al ex-capitán de mi equipo. Pero ahora él había cambiado bastante, estaba diferente, podría hasta decir que era atractivo... _No como Henry, pero..._

- Ya veo, pero eso ya no importa. Frederick es el nuevo capitán y él sí me trata bien -volví a reír.- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo? ¿Atormentas a otros chicos en algún equipo internacional o algo así?

- Chica Dellarush, tú no cambias -negó y sonrió... raro pero sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si platicamos sobre eso en tu próxima visita al pueblo?

Nick asintió y le pidió lo que ella dijo.- ¿Y qué tanto compraste?

_-Compré... unos chocolates, unos dulces nuevos... mmm plumas -iba sacando las cosas de la bolsa conforme las iba nombrando-... un cuaderno, frascos, un libro y ya... ¡ah! y unas galletas sabor ajo y que te pintan el cabello de verde -sonreí._

- ¿Y para qué quieres esas galletas? -la miró con la ceja levantada.

- Eres realmente raro, Flint -me crucé de brazos y asentí.- Está bien, no le veo inconveniente -volteé y vi que Henry se acercaba.- ¿Hasta la próxima semana, entonces?

_-Henry -me encogí de hombros y sonreí.- Me debe muchas y esta es una venganza pequeña._

- ¿En Las Tres Escobas? -preguntó.

- Sí, perfecto -empecé a caminar hacia atrás.- Nos vemos, Flint.

- Dime Marcus, Clarissa -se fue. Meneé la cabeza y me volteé para ir con Henry.

Nick se rió.- Kailen traviesa -sonrió.- Ya sabía que no había nada bueno detrás de ese simple paquete... te apoyo.

_Reí y sonreí, le di un sorbo a mi cerveza de mantequilla y me le quedé viendo. Me volvió a pasar que se me olvidó todo lo demás y a lo único que ponía atención era al color de sus ojos, sonreí casi como Henry hacía con Clarissa. _

Nick también se le quedó viendo, se rió y se recargó en su asiento.- ¿Pasa algo, pequeña Kailen?

- Helado -se lo quité y lo miré con una sonrisa.- Gracias.

_Me tardé un poco en reaccionar cuando me habló, me sonrojé y reí, negué. Henry sonrió al verla.- Creí que ya habías huido -rió y comenzó a comer su helado._

- ¿Segura? -sonrió y no le quitó la mirada de encima al ver su sonrojo.

- Buena idea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? -reí y comí helado.- ¿Verdad que sabe rico?

_Asentí y desvié la mirada, me sentía tonta pero feliz. Henry rió un poco y asintió.- Sabe bien, como que se complementan los sabores -sonrió y comió._

- Está bien -puso el codo sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro en la mano. Siguió mirándola aunque ella no lo hiciera.

- Que bueno que te guste -comí y sonreí felizmente mientras me movía un poco como si quisiera bailar.

_Suspiré sin dejar de sonreír ¿por qué me sentía tan torpe? le di un trago a mi cerveza y por estar pensando la incliné un poco de más, derramando un poco, me limpié con la manga de mi suéter. Henry la miró de reojo y sonrió, tomó su mano y le dio una vuelta como si bailaran._

- Te ayudó -le dijo Nick y tomó una servilleta para que no se limpiara con su manga. Aún le quedaba un poco de cerveza, así que se quitó con la servilleta. Sonrió mientras lo hacía.

Me reí mientras me estaba dando la vuelta. Lo miré sin dejar de sonreír y aun moviéndome, de repente sí me habían dado ganas de bailar. No solté su mano aunque eso implicara que no comiera bien mi helado.

_Me sonrojé otro poco y luego me alerté al darme cuenta de que alguien nos miraba, otra alumna. Desvié otro poco la mirada y sonreí.- Profesor Temple, nos miran -reí. _

_Henry tampoco soltó su mano y movió la mano bailando con ella, le daba vueltas y reía. Dejó de bailar un par de minutos después y le sonrió._

- ¿Va en clase de música? -le preguntó Nick sin inmutarse y no dejó de limpiarla.

También sonreí y me solté de su mano cuando terminamos de "bailar" y comí helado.- Se derritió un poco... -me reí un poco.

_Me fijé en ese detalle y negué.- Pero cree que te conoce de algún lado pero no se acuerda -sonreí un poco. _

_Henry rió.- Ahora es una malteada de limón con vainilla -comió._

- Si puedes leer su mente, puedes meterle la idea de que no me conoce, ¿no? -sonrió.

- Malteada -reí.- Es igual de rico.

_-Sí, sí podría -sonreí.- Pero eso es manipulación._

_-Sí -rió y lo bebió.- ¿Alguna otra combinación que propongas?_

- No es manipulación... -dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre su mano. La miró.- Es asegurar nuestra información...

Negué.- Me encanta ésta, aunque... -me puse a pensar mientras terminaba mi helado-malteada.- Alguna vez probé una de queso con chocolate y no sabía tan mal.

_Reí.-Asegurar nuestra información... tienes razón -sonreí y tomé cerveza._

_-De queso con café es bueno -dijo Henry terminando su helado derretido._

- Ya ves, nos conviene -sonrió.- A menos que quieras que nos descubran y me corran del colegio y no te pueda ver hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Con café? -sonreí.- Suena delicioso.

_Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, terminé metiendo a la chica una idea para que dejara de vernos. Henry la rodeó con el brazo.- Un día hay que comer uno, en otra salida a Hogsmeade o en algunas vacaciones._

Nick rió y se terminó su cerveza de mantequilla.- ¿Quieres ir a buscar a los chicos y vagamos por el pueblo?

- No es mala idea -miré a mi alrededor.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

_-Hay que vagar -me terminé la mía también. Henry se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_-¿Eres miedosa con las cosas de terror?_

Asintió y se levantó para esperarla. Negué.- Por lo que recuerdo, no lo soy. ¿Por qué?

_-Escuché por ahí que hay un lugar que espanta más que la Casa de los Gritos ¿quieres ir a echar un vistazo? -sonrió. Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida._

- ¿En serio? -sonreí.- Vamos.

Nick la siguió y le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

_Fueron al lado opuesto de Hogsmeade a donde se solía estar, allí había algunas casas viejas y abandonadas, casi nunca iba nadie por ahí. Henry saltó una cuerda que impedía el paso a las últimas dos casas y le ofreció a Clary su mano para ayudarla a pasar.- Oí que aquí se decidía a quién quemar y quien no cuando aún no era un pueblo mágico y había muggles en los tiempos de la Inquisición._

_Sonreí y unas calles más adelante tomé su mano, el aire comenzaba a enfriarse cada vez un poco más pero se sentía agradable._

- Guau... -miré las casas mientras tomaba su mano y saltaba la cuerda.

Nick tomó su mano contento y la acercó hacia él un poco porque también notó el cambio de temperatura en el aire.

_No soltó su mano y caminó hacia una casa que parecía haber sido quemada, el ambiente se sintió un poco pesado y había trozos de madera por todo el camino. Lo miré por unos segundos, suspiré sonriendo._

Me acerqué con una sonrisa.- A mi hermano le gustaban las historias sobre la Inquisición y las cacerías de brujas... aunque varias sí eran algo escalofriantes...

Al final la rodeó por los hombros con el brazo de manos entrelazadas.

_-Son interesantes -llegaron frente a la casa, soltó su mano y empujó la puerta que estaba algo dura, logró abrirla y sintió una corriente de frío que provenía del interior, dio un paso al interior y casi tropezó, había un hueco en la entrada. - Cuidado -le dijo mientras le ofrecía de nuevo la mano. Sonreí otro poco, me sentí tonta de nuevo y reí bajito._

- Violette debería estar aquí... -dije mientras tomaba su mano para no tropezar con el hueco. Nick le sonrió.

- Realmente no me importa que nos vean aquí...

_-Le gustaría esto -sonrió y sacó la varita.-Lumus - el lugar estaba muy oscuro, frío y tenía un cierto olor a madera podrida._

_-A mí tampoco -sonreí._

Asentí.- Agradable olor, pintoresca vista. Una bienvenida perfecta... -me aguanté la risa por el frío que hacía ahí.

- Me alegra -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_Henry rió y su voz resonó en toda la habitación, tan viejas eran las paredes que casi temblaron con la risa, iluminó otro poco y caminó sin soltar su mano por si encontraban más obstáculos. Lo miré y asentí._

- Una risa alegre rompió el silencio y la oscuridad, haciendo que sus muros temblaran. No debían colapsarse y darle paso a lo más profundo... -recité en voz baja mientras caminábamos con cuidado.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio cuando partimos del castillo?

_-Si se nos cae encima la casa te culparé -sonrió y saltó una viga que estaba tirada, la ayudó a pasarla, vio una habitación y entró en ella, tropezó con una olla de cobre oxidado, la pateó a un lado._

_-Es que Henry se enteró de que el chico Potter y sus amigos planeaban algo así como clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras en secreto -dije tras ver que no hubiese nadie que nos oyera.- Quedamos que yo iría a la junta a ver de qué trataba y si era confiable para decidir si nos incluiríamos o no._

_- El mago desconfía y teme -continué y salté la viga con su ayuda.- Se adentra más y su alrededor se queja, protesta. No se detiene y anuncia su llegada con violencia, entrará de cualquier forma._

_- Ya veo... -asintió.- Es una buena idea, en realidad. ¿Qué decidiste entonces?_

_Henry sonrió.- Eres una bruja no solo en especie, con palabras también -sonrió y su pie quebró una tabla ya roída por la humedad, terminó de rodillas en el suelo y una pierna atorada._

_-Nos anoté en la lista, creo que debimos haberle contado antes a Clary, no la anoté pero supongo puede entrar después..._

Sonreí.- Sus palabras hacen que el lugar retumbe, toda protección comienza a desmoronarse... -cayó y casi grité. Apreté su mano con fuerza y me puse de rodillas frente a él.- Ahorita te ayudo a salir de ahí...

Frunció el ceño.- ¿Había chicos de todas las casas?

_-¿Ves? Eres bruja de las palabras -rió, jaló la pierna pero no salió.-Hazte para atrás, aléjate tantito._

_-Creo que...-no me había fijado en ello, traté de recordar.-No recuerdo Slytherins..._

- Si intentas salir solo, la tabla se va a romper más... -me puse de cuclillas, le solté la mano y le rodeé el pecho con ambos brazos.- Necesitas un punto de apoyo.

- Y dudo que lo hubiera -negó.- No creo que acepten a Clarissa.

_-Si estamos los dos aquí es más probable que se rompa por el peso... -se quedó pensando un poco, agitó la varita e hizo estallar un par de tablas, quedó más espacio para sacar la pierna, sonrió y al intentar levantarse se rompieron las tablas bajo ellos, abrazó a Clary y cayó de sentón en lo que parecía el sótano, con ella sobre él._

_-En ese caso... supongo podemos enseñarle por fuera lo que veamos Henry y yo ahí ¿no? -lo miré._

Cerré los ojos mientras caíamos y me abracé mejor a él. Cuando llegamos al suelo, los abrí y lo miré.- ¿Estás bien? -me le quedé viendo a sus ojos verdes.- La muralla cedé, le permite la entrada. Y así, el mago logra apropiarse del corazón de una bruja -murmuré en pársel olvidándome de todo.

- Tampoco es mala idea -asintió con una sonrisa.- Pueden usar el salón de música para eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

_-¿Tú estás bien? -se sentó bien y reprimió las ganas de sobarse, no dejó de mirarla, ni cuenta se dio de que había soltado su varita y ahora no sabía dónde estaba._

_-Me agrada la idea -sonreí._

- Creo que sí... -dije sin moverme y sacudí la cabeza para despejarla.- Tú sí debes estar mal... caí sobre ti... -me deshice del abrazo para levantarme.

- Tendrán que buscar un buen lugar donde hacerlo, Umbridge tiene ojos en casi toda el colegio...-soltó una risita.- Empiezo a creer que ella odia la música.

_-Lo planeé así, no te preocupes -le dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó y sintió dolor en la cadera pero lo ignoró, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Segura estás bien?_

_-¿Cómo le va a gustar la música si no tiene el corazón para sentirla? Alguien malvado incluso podría sentirla si aún tuviese algo de sensibilidad pero esa mujer tiene un hueco tanto en el cerebro como en el corazón -fruncí el ceño.- Morirá sola y loca seguramente._

Ignoré su mano y me levanté sola.- Yo estoy bien, tú... no lo creo -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me sacudía un poco de polvo.

Nick se rió con ganas.- Es muy probable, por eso mi despecho es seguro.

_-No te preocupes por mí -le sonrió y pensó en iluminar el lugar pero se dio cuenta que no traía su varita, frunció el ceño._

_-Haremos una barricada ahí, un refugio del cerdo rosado - reí._

- Claro que me preocupo -vi su expresión.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me avisas para hacerles espacio -siguió riendo.

_-Perdí mi varita ¿podrías iluminar, por favor? -intentó encontrarla a oscuras. Asentí y reí, seguimos caminando un rato en silencio, empecé a tararear la canción que habíamos tocado la última clase._

Saqué la varita de mi bota y usé el lumus para ayudarle a buscar.- Debe estar cerca...

- No sé por qué conozco esa canción... -dijo con una sonrisa y también tarareó.

_-Ya la vi -se agachó para agarrarla y le dolió, la tomó y se enderezó, evitó sobarse.- Lumus -le sonrió y miró la pared detrás de Clary.- Interesante... ¿ya viste donde estamos? -estaban en una sala de interrogatorio de los tiempos de la inquisición, le dio un escalofrío al pensar todo lo que había pasado allí abajo._

_-Nícolas ¿te vas a quedar de profesor de música el próximo de año, el que le sigue y el que le sigue?_

Volteé para ver lo que él estaba mirando y me quedé impresionada.- Increíble... -me acerqué un par de pasos.- No puedo creer que una casa tan pequeña tuviera tantos secretos...

- Supongo que sí... mientras Umbrigde no me corra o algo haga que me vaya -le sonrió.

_-Todo tiene secretos -caminó con cuidado iluminando, el suelo era de piedra así que no había manera de caer. -Qué curioso -dijo al llegar frente a una puerta de piedra tallada.- Tal vez sea una entrada al país de las maravillas._

_-Si un día tienes la tonta idea de irte por algo que pase entre nosotros... me enojaré -sonreí, me senté en la orilla de una fuente. - Me alegra que seas profesor, es lo que querías ¿no?_

- De cierta forma ya estamos en el país de las maravillas, pero es una buena posibilidad... -dije mientras veía bien la puerta.

- Tranquila, pequeña Kailen -se puso frente a ella y la despeinó. Sonrió.- Sí, eso quería.

_Henry empujó la puerta pero no pudo abrirla.- Chimichos - la puerta se transformó en una rana de chocolate la puso a un lado. -En un rato se convertirá de nuevo en puerta -sonrió e iluminó el túnel que se abrió ante ellos. -¿Averiguamos a donde va?_

_-¿Te quieres quedar como profesor de música u ocupar a futuro otra asignatura?_

Miré el túnel y después a él. Asentí sin apagar mi varita.

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas me encantaría -sonrió.- Pero seguir con Música no está mal.

_Entró con cuidado, ahí circulaba bien el aire, mejor que en la habitación.-Hay un escalón -le dio de nuevo la mano por si era difícil el camino, alzó la varita para ver si se veía algo pero solo se veía oscuridad y túnel._

_-Si fuera profesora de algo... me gustaría de defensa contra las artes oscuras, herbología o astronomía. Espero un día puedas ser profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas -sonreí.- Creo que ya no la volveré a meter después... no se me da._

Tomé su mano con la que tenía libre, el aire que pasaba por ahí tenía un aroma peculiar. Miré las paredes del túnel, había algo de moho.

- Yo también espero serlo -la miró.- ¿Por qué dices que no se te da?

_Henry le iba avisando si había piedras u otros obstáculos, también si se volvía empinada o si tenía que agachar la cabeza. Hubo un trecho que tuvieron que pasar a gatas y otro donde Henry se dio un buen golpe en la frente al no ver el cambio de altura._

_-Solo los gatos y las lechuzas me quieren -sonreí un poco._

Me reí cuando se golpeó.- Eso te pasa por ser tan alto... y te dejará un buen moretón -seguí riendo mientras me atraía más el olor del aire y las paredes.

- Yo también pero no soy una criatura... creo -frunció el ceño y sonrió.

_-Pudiste haberte dado el golpe tú también -rió y siguió guiándola, llegaron a un punto donde estaba algo estrecho y el túnel iba hacia abajo.- Espérame aquí -tuvo que arrastrarse y luego bajar como resbaladilla para caer en lo que habría podido pasar por un pozo.- Es como una resbaladilla -dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera._

_-Eres una criatura rara -reí, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos._

Me reí de nuevo y lo estuve siguiendo. Lo vi desaparecer y esperé a escuchar un golpe, su voz o cualquier cosa. Cuando dijo que era como una resbaladilla, sonreí.- Genial -grité mientras guardaba la varita en la bota de nuevo y me dejaba caer por el túnel.

- Rara y mágica... -sonrió más y la abrazó.- Entonces creo que podrían estudiarme ahí...

_Henry la atrapó cuando bajó ya que la caída era algo alta, le sonrió y la bajó.- Llegamos al final del túnel, solo hay camino hacia arriba -ya había luz, aunque era tenue y verdosa. -¿Subimos?_

_-Entonces sí me quedaría en esa clase -reí._

- Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿no? -miré hacia arriba.- Sí, subamos.

- Pero otras personas me estudiarían también...

_La abrazó por la cintura.- Ascendio -subieron hasta la orilla del pozo y descubrieron que estaba en medio de un bosque tan denso que tapaba la luz del sol._

_-Entonces... ¿te robo? _

Me agarré de su espalda y cuando estuvimos arriba, sentí un escalofrío y automáticamente bajé la voz.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé... -sonrió.- Pero tienes permiso de hacerlo.

_-Ni idea... -miró a su alrededor, había algo ahí que se le hacía familiar, vio unos cuantos ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.- Creo que es el bosque prohibido._

_-Te robaré entonces-sonreí._

- ¿El Bosque Prohibido? -me aferré a él siguiendo su mirada, sentí otro escalofrío pero no cerré los ojos, aunque hubiera querido.- Acromántulas...

- Me parece bien -chocó su nariz con la suya.- Me dejaré robar complacido.

_-Tranquila -dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.- Voy a saltar al túnel -la abrazó por la cintura y saltó usando aresto momentum para caer lentamente._

_-Y no dejaré que nadie intente robarte de mí -sonreí y cerré los ojos apoyando nuestras frentes._

Asentí y empezamos a caer mientras cerraba los ojos despacio. Se suponía que ya no les tenía miedo... pero era diferente estar en el Bosque con miles de ellas reales a tener un boggart con su apariencia frente a ti.

- Mi pequeña Kailen -la miró sonriendo.- Yo tampoco dejaré que te aparten de mí.

_Ya que estuvieron en el fondo del pozo, la abrazó de nuevo y acarició su cabello esperando a que se calmara pronto. Sonreí otro poco.- Siempre estaremos cerca uno del otro -entrelacé nuestras manos. -¿verdad?_

Reprimí otro escalofrío y respiré hondo un par de veces.- Gracias -dije sin abrir los ojos todavía y menos sin soltarme.

- Siempre, Kailen -apretó sus manos y se acercó más a ella.- Siempre encontraremos la manera de estar cerca.

_Henry solo asintió y siguió igual hasta que la sintió tranquila, le levantó un poco el rostro y le sonrió.- ¿Volvemos, princesa Clarissa?_

_-Sin importar qué -lo abracé, esperando que fuese cierto eso y que pudiéramos estar siempre uno con el otro._

Abrí los ojos y lo miré con media sonrisa.- Por favor -me reí un poco.

- Sin importar qué -repitió abrazándola y apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

_-Vamos entonces -sonrió, le acomodó un mechón de cabello y la ayudó a subir por donde habían salido, luego la siguió y de nuevo tomó el lugar de guía. Sonreí y me acomodé entre sus brazos, me pregunté si pasarían y pasarían los años y seguiríamos así o si un día toda esa magia terminaría._

En el camino me fui recuperando, ahora entendía el olor, venía directo de la vegetación del Bosque Prohibido. Se quedó así un rato, esperando sin saberlo, lo mismo que ella. Tenía que hacerla su novia lo más rápido posible... pero no ahí.

_Llegaron al final del túnel y tuvo que repetir el hechizo para convertir la puerta en algo más, la volvió a abrazar por la cintura y usó ascendere para llegar al piso de arriba. - ¿Estás bien? _

_Me sentí tan cómoda y relajada que me empezó a dar sueño, pero no creí que fuera buena idea dormirme además de que quería pasar más tiempo con él. - Ya me dio hambre -reí un poco avergonzada._

Asentí.- Sí, ya pasó... sólo fue la impresión del momento.

- ¿Qué tal un helado? -se rió.

_-Está bien, vamos fuera -sonrió un poco y caminó con cuidado a la salida ayudándole y sin soltar su mano hasta que estuvieron fuera.- ¿Quieres beber o comer algo?_

_-De cinco bolas o nada -reí.- Estaría bien._

- No te preocupes -dije con una sonrisa y busqué algo en mi bolsillo.- Con esto basta -era un frasquito con la efusión de canela para las náuseas.

- Perfecto, quiero uno igual -la tomó de la mano y la jaló a la heladería.

_-¿Segura? -le sacudió un poco de polvo que tenía en el cabello. Sonreí y fui detrás de él, terminamos pidiendo un helado muy grande para comerlo entre los dos._

Volví a asentir y tomé un poco del frasco.- Mejor -sonreí y lo tapé. Nick iba contento compartiendo el helado con Kailen.

_-Perfecto -sonrió, caminó y le volvió a ayudar a saltar la cuerda que cerraba el paso.- Creo que estaba muy largo el túnel, ya está atardeciendo -dijo mirando el cielo. Estando con él se me olvidó lo que ocurría en el colegio con el cerdo rosado y cuando caminábamos de regreso ya estaba ansiosa por la siguiente salida._

- Eso parece -pasamos la cuerda y miré el cielo también.- Entonces hay que volver ya.

Nick le dejó el resto del helado cuando se sintió lleno.- Disfrútalo -le sonrió.

_Henry asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Sonreí y seguí comiendo el helado, hasta que lo terminé.- Soy una comelona -reí._

Estuvimos caminando en silencio mientras el cielo se ponía más oscuro. Nick rió.- Por ahí me dijeron que alguien no te deja comer varias cosas... Está bien que comas un helado hoy.

_Reí.- Por culpa de Henry adelgacé un poco más pero creo que crecí medio centímetro o algo así, su ejercicio intenso sirve para algo -me estiré.- Aunque terminamos todos adoloridos._

_En cierto momento Henry metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su armónica, comenzó a tocarla mientras caminaban hacia el castillo._

- Entonces es un buen capitán, ¿no? Si no sientes dolor después de un entrenamiento, no lo es -se rió más.- O eso decía Flint en sus tiempos de capitán.

Me había perdido observando el cielo cuando escuché el sonido de una armónica. Sonreí antes de mirarlo, pues ya sabía que era él. Me volteé y empecé a caminar de reversa frente a Henry.- Después de tan ardua travesía, el mago va encantando todo lo que hay a su paso al ritmo de su música...

_-Tal vez sea cierto -reí. -Es un buen capitán, pero a veces exagera._

_Henry sonrió y continuó tocando, ella no lo sabía pero esa canción la había inventado él._

- ¿Y se lo has dicho? Quizá así se calme un poco-frunció el ceño.- No, creo que está bien que exagere, los demás equipos también son fuertes...

Vi un montoncito de piedras pequeñas, saqué mi varita y las hice levitar, moviéndola para que nos siguieran al ritmo de la armónica.

_-Sí y se calmó un poco, sobretodo porque hay chicos de segundo y no pueden seguirnos el paso tan bien -se vio ya el castillo cerca._

_Henry siguió tocando feliz mientras caminaba y tocaba, hasta que terminó la canción._

Nick se rió.- Los niños se deben haber asustado con los entrenamientos, o al menos eso pasaba con los chicos nuevos cuando estaba en el equipo de Slytherin.

La canción se terminó y aplaudí sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás. Las piedras cayeron de golpe contra el suelo y guardé mi varita.

_-No tanto, más que nada están cansados pero se emocionan y se sienten buenos jugadores... hay un chico nuevo de cuarto que quiere mi puesto._

_Henry se inclinó como haciendo reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos y rió._

- Pero no vas a dejar que te ganen el puesto, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

Me reí.- Fue una canción muy linda, Stuart.

_-No, ese es mío -sonreí._

_-Qué bueno que te gustó, es una original de Henry Daimon -sonrió y guardó la armónica._

- Me gusta tu actitud -asintió.- Hace bastante tiempo que no juego Quidditch, pero me gustaría ver los partidos ya. Será interesante ser sólo espectador.

- Genial... pero, si tocas un instrumento y sabes componer, ¿por qué no estás en la clase de música? -pregunté aún caminando hacia atrás.

_-Apoya a Hufflepuff -reí, entramos al castillo._

_-Porque prefiero aprender solo y no me gustaría compartir con medio mundo lo que hago, lo único que me interesaría compartir es mi habilidad en el Quidditch -sonrió._

- Difícil decisión, ¿a quién debería apoyar? -dijo con gesto pensativo.

- Stuart es un chico solitario y misterioso... -entrecerré los ojos y me reí.- ¿Tu habilidad? ¿Cuál habilidad?

_- A Hufflepuff -lo miré._

_-¿Soy solitario y misterioso? -rió.- Pues soy hábil en el Quidditch, ya verás que un día seré jugador profesional -sonrió._

- ¿A quién debería apoyar? -repitió mirando la pared y tratando de no reírse.- Escucho una voz que me dice algo pero no le entiendo bien...

- No, la verdad no lo eres -volví a reír y tropecé con una piedra. Me volteé y me acomodé a su lado.- Sólo golpeas las blugders... -dije sin dejar de reír.

_Me paré de puntas y le susurré en el oído.- Apoya a Hufflepuff._

_-No es fácil golpear bludgers -la cargó de caballito para que no se volviese a caer. -Es más peligroso que buscar la snitch._

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.- Un duendecillo quiere que apoye a Hufflepuff, ¿debería hacerle caso? -la miró con una sonrisa.

- Sólo bromeaba, claro que es peligroso... -fruncí el ceño.- En realidad, cualquier puesto lo es. Una bludger equivocada en una dirección equivocada... ¡bam! Jugador al suelo.

_-¿Ahora soy un duendecillo? -reí.-Apoya a Hufflepuff -susurré de nuevo en su oído._

_-Lo bueno es que tengo una Clarissa Delarrush que me curará si me lastimo, ¿verdad? -saltó unas piedras y se dio cuenta que aún le dolía la cintura._

- Bien, me estoy volviendo loco -rió.- Ahora un gatito me dice lo mismo...

- Es posible -solté una risita.- De hecho, no deberías cargarme.

_Imité un maullido y reí.- Apoya a Hufflepuff._

_-Pero te tropiezas -rió y la bajó con cuidado, se sobó la cadera.-Ya estoy viejo -rió._

La miró encantado.- Un cisne que maulla... casi me convence de apoyar a Hufflepuff...

- No estás viejo, estás lastimado y eres terco -puse una mano sobre la suya y lo miré.- ¿Te duele mucho? Iremos con la señora Pomfrey en cuanto lleguemos.

_Maullé nuevo y reí.-Apoya a Hufflepuff._

_-Me pongo una pomada y ya -le sonrió y apretó su mano un poco._

- Sólo por ti apoyaré a Hufflepuff -sonrió.

- ¿Una pomada y ya? -meneé la cabeza.- Eres simple, Henry. Tal vez te lastimaste más...

_-Genial -reí.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-He tenido caídas peores -le sonrió y caminó sin soltar su mano._

- No lo sé, ¿tienes deberes pendientes o quieres algo más? -la despeinó.

- Sí, eres terco -murmuré. Me solté y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos mirando a otro lado.

_-Tengo un ensayo pendiente nada más._

_-Está bien -suspiró.- Iré con la señora Pomfrey._

- Veamos... -miró su reloj.- Aún falta para la cena, ¿qué te parece si esperamos en el árbol de siempre? Desde que llegué, no he vuelto ahí.

- Irás porque te dije yo, no porque realmente te importes -murmuré sin mirarlo. Sólo estaba preocupada, no importaba si fuera un simple golpe en una puerta, a partir de ese momento siempre me iba a preocupar.

_-Vamos entonces -sonreí y comencé a caminar._

_-Iré porque debo, habría terminado yendo de todos modos. ¿Tengo un chichón en la frente? -se sobó._

- Perfecto -sonrió y la siguió.- ¿Qué harás durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

Lo miré y asentí.- Pero es pequeño, apenas se nota -seguí mirando el camino.

_-No me han invitado a la casa Teshbock así que todo depende de la familia de Henry ¿por qué? -lo miré._

_-Fue interesante y divertido ¿verdad? - la miró._

- Curiosidad -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Quitando la parte del Bosque Prohibido, creo que sí.

_-Está bien ¿me vas a invitar a algún lado? -reí y me senté bajo el árbol._

_-Podríamos inspeccionar luego las otras casas ¿no? -siguió mirándola._

- No es mala idea -se sentó frente a ella.- ¿Qué tal a una fiesta en casa de los tíos de Clary?

- Supongo que sí -me encogí de hombros.

_-¿Cómo la otra vez? -me acosté en el pasto._

_-Sonríe, princesa Clarissa -le picó una mejilla. - Sonrió si sonríes._

- Algo así -la miró.- Aún no están seguros, pero sería una reunión menos... ostentosa, más entre amigos y familia. Menos elegante... creo -se rió.

Suspiré y le mordí ligeramente el dedo como él lo había hecho alguna vez.- No debería depender tu sonrisa de la mía...

_-Me parece bien -cerré los ojos, bostecé.- A ver si Lucy nos deja._

_Sonrió un poco.-Sonríe -le picó una costilla.- Sonríe mucho -le picó otra vez la mejilla.- ¿Sí? -le sonrió._

- De hecho... -le acarició el cabello.- La madre de Clary quiere que Lucy vaya. Toda la familia de Henry y tú.

Volví a suspirar y lo miré.- Ni tampoco la mía de la tuya -susurré en pársel mientras trataba de sonreír.

_-No creo que sea buena idea llevar a Abie a una fiesta -sonreí._

_-No entendí, princesa Clarissa -le dijo en pársel, se quedó pensando un poco.- Soy un tonto -dijo pronunciando lento al tratar de pronunciar bien.- Gusta que sonreír -dijo creyendo haberlo dicho bien._

- ¿Por qué? -rió.- Si se caen bien, que no lo dudo, Violette podría entretenerla.

No pude evitar reírme.- Bueno... agradezco que no entiendas todo y claro que eres un tonto, pero lo último no lo pronunciaste bien, así que no lo entendí -lo miré con una sonrisa.

_-Tal vez -reí.- La mamá de Henry y Clary sí deberían comenzar a llevarse mejor ¿no? _

_Henry sonrió y se quedó pensando.- Lo diré como cavernícola...- lo volvió a repetir en su mente y luego habló en pársel.- Yo gustar cuando tú sonreír -rió._

_La miró y se rió de nuevo.- Supongo que sí, aunque creo que no se les dificultará. Lo difícil de todo esto es mi querida prima. Ella es el problema._

_- ¿Caver qué...? -me callé cuando entendí lo que dijo. Me sonrojé un poco pensando en qué decir.- Bueno, a todos nos gusta que las personas sonrían, ¿no?_

_- Henry es un cobarde -bostecé, me quedé pensando en el tema y reí, me acosté boca abajo. _

_Mi amigo rió un poco y asintió, llegaron al castillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería.-Me siento terroso y tengo hambre ¿tú no?_

- Y Clary está ciega. Excelente pareja -dijo Nick entre risas y siguió acariciándole el cabello.

- Hambre no, pero sí llena de tierra -me detuve.- ¿Quieres ir solo a la enfermería o te acompaño?

_-Un día Clary lo aceptará, Henry será valiente y se harán novios, ella lo insultará y él estará encantado, luego se casarán y seguirán iguales y se harán viejitos siendo iguales, él un tonto y ella su princesa -reí.- O Clary se casará con alguien para olvidarlo y Henry se la pasará teniendo novias pero al final no se casará ni nada._

_-Vamos -la tomó por los hombros y siguió caminando._

- Buena imaginación -él también se rió.- Pero eso último no va a pasar porque ciertas personas les dirán la verdad -sonrió.

- Está bien... es que creí que querías ir solo... -dije mientras caminábamos.

_-Cierto -me acosté boca arriba y lo miré._

_-No me gusta ir a la enfermería, es menos pesado si me acompañas -sonrió un poco y entraron, le dijo a la señora Pomfrey dónde le dolía y se le dijo que se recostara._

- No podría soportar a una Clarissa amargada el resto de mis días -soltó una risita.

Me quedé cerca de la puerta y me sonrojé un poco cuando se recostó en la cama.- Creo que... puedo esperar afuera...

_-Creo que nadie y tampoco soportaría a un Henry amargado -volví a cerrar los ojos._

_-Quédate si quieres, será rápido -sonrió un poco, la señora Pomfrey le indicó que se descubriera la zona que le dolía, se quitó el suéter.- Te lo encargo un momento -le dijo a Clary mientras se lo daba, se acostó boca abajo y del lado contrario a Clary jaló un poco el pantalón, nada importante. La señora Pomfrey le dejó caer un chorro de poción que al instante le hizo sentir alivio._

- Por eso tenemos que intervenir -meneó la cabeza.- Pero esperemos que ellos solos se animen...

Tomé el suéter y me recargué en la pared mirando hacia la puerta mientras lo atendían.

_-Sí...-empezó a hacer frío.- No me quiero mover de aquí, estoy cómoda..._

_-Gracias -dijo Henry a la señora Pomfrey cuando había terminado de atenderlo, se acomodó la ropa, tomó su suéter y sonrió a mi amiga.- Vamos._

- Pero te vas a resfriar si nos quedamos aquí -se puso de rodillas y la miró.- ¿Te cargo?

Aunque miraba a la puerta, alcanzaba a ver de reojo y me sonrojé más. _Tenía que haberme salido._ Le devolví el suéter evitando mirarlo y asentí. Abrí la puerta para salir.

_Lo abracé por el cuello y lo jalé para tirarlo a mi lado.- No me resfriaré -sonreí y cerré los ojos de nuevo._

_-¿Vamos al comedor de una vez? -le preguntó mientras se ponía el suéter y caminaba tras ella._

Nick sonrió y la abrazó ya tirado en el pasto.- ¿No tenías hambre?

- No estoy segura... -miré mi ropa, estaba llena de tierra, no completamente, pero estaba sucia.- Sería extraño llegar así a la cena.

_-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado -reí pero no me moví de allí._

_-No creo que nadie se fije, podemos asearnos un poco en el baño, la cara y los brazos al menos -se estiró._

- Entonces vamos a comer -sonrió pero tampoco se movió.

- Bueno... no importa, vamos así. Tienes razón, no creo que nadie lo note -dije con media sonrisa y caminé hacia el comedor.

_-Ajá -cerré los ojos. Henry sonrió y caminó a su lado sin decir nada, solo la miraba de vez en cuando._

- Pequeña Kailen... -se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y la miró.- Es hora de la cena...

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos? -dijo una voz familiar detrás de nosotros.

- Perfecto -volteé.- Mis pesadillas tienen nombre ahora. ¿A qué te refieres, Violette?

- Ambos están cubiertos de tierra -levantó una ceja.

_-Comimos mucho helado ¿no cuenta como cena? -bostecé y me senté, el aire me dio escalofrío.- Está bien, vamos -me levanté._

_-Tuvimos una pequeña excursión improvisada -dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Podría contar... -cuando la vio de pie quiso tirarla al suelo de nuevo pero comenzaba a hacer más frío. Se levantó también, le puso su suéter y sonrió.- Vamos.

- Una excursión... -se empezó a reír. Fruncí el ceño y entré al comedor.

- Cualquier cosa extraña que ronde por tu cabeza, bórrala, Vi -me fui a sentar a mi mesa.

_Doblé las mangas hasta lograr tener las manos libres y asentí, comencé a caminar a su lado._

_-Te habría gustado ese lugar, Violette, era como de tu estilo -rió y se sentó también en la mesa de Slytherin._

Asentí.- Stuart tiene razón, habrías estado encantada en ese lugar. Perverso y misterioso, perfecto para ti -me serví y empecé a cenar.

Nick se metió las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor.- Creo que te dejaré allí e iré a cenar a mi despacho...

_-Todavía hay otras casas que investigar, para la próxima podemos ir todos -sonrió y se sirvió._

_-¿Por qué en tu despacho? -lo miré._

- A veces me gusta comer ahí, sin tanta gente -se encogió de hombros y la miró.- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Vi asintió emocionada y también empezó a cenar. Noté que algunos chicos miraban con curiosidad a Henry al no reconocerlo como uno de la Casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

_Lo pensé apenas unos segundos y asentí con una sonrisa. Henry también notó que lo miraban, lo que hizo fue sonreírles a un par de chicas que lo miraban y siguió comiendo con calma.- ¿Crees que hayan más túneles, Clary?_

Nick sonrió y tomó su mano.- Vamos entonces -empezó a subir las escaleras.

Me encogí de hombros.- Es posible. No parece que se haya hecho con el paso del tiempo...

_-Y se ha deteriorado con el tiempo, me pregunto si otras personas sabrán del túnel -comió.- Me pregunto por qué alguien querría un pasadizo que lleve al bosque prohibido -se sirvió jugo. Llegamos al cuarto de Nick y al entrar me quité el suéter, allí estaba más cálido que fuera._

- No creo que se haya usado recientemente -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Un camino para escapar, tal vez?

- Creo que tu sonrisa no funciona con los chicos, Henry -susurró Vi señalando discretamente a otros chicos que lo miraba.

Nick miró el reloj de pared que tenía sobre la chimenea.- No tardan en llegar los chicos con la cena -le sonrió y fue a guardar su suéter.

_- Para eso tengo otra táctica, Vi -los miró de frente y les sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, entonces sonrió de lado como Slytherin "superioe", como retándolos, desviaron la mirada.- Lo malo de eso es que me pueden buscar después de la cena -rió y miró a Clary.- Tal vez podrían haberlo usado para dejar los cadáveres de las personas que juzgaban ahí ¿no? o para que escaparan los magos y brujas como dices -sonrió._

_-¿Quién te trae la comida? ¿elfos? -me senté en el sillón._

- Lo de los cadáveres tampoco es mala idea -dije mientras trataba de no reír de la expresión de Henry.

- Es posible que lo hagan -dijo Vi con una risita y me miró.- A menos que crean que estás con una Slytherin, en ese sentido son más... tolerantes -la fulminé con la mirada y seguí comiendo.

- Sí, son buenos chicos que extrañamente aman lo que hacen. Y los tratan bien aquí -le dijo desde la habitación.

_-Que hagan lo que quieran -sonrió y comió.- Tal vez hayan más cosas ocultas en esa casa._

_-Y aun así hay una chica tratando de liberarlos -reí.- Sonaba interesante su idea pero los elfos son felices haciendo lo que hacen - subí los pies al respaldo del sillón, con la espalda recargada en el asiento y la cabeza colgando.- Esa chica es la misma que anda en lo de las clases de defensa._

- Supongo que sí, sólo vimos una parte de ella y porque rompiste una tabla del piso...

- Interesante, alguien quiere problemas -dijo Violette en voz muy baja.

- Escuché algo sobre eso el año pasado -salió de la habitación con una playera diferente. Sonrió.- Descubrí que me ensucié de helado.

_-Hay que investigar más el próximo paseo -ahora tenía más curiosidad, tomó un pastelillo._

_-Mi blusa está manchada con cerveza de mantequilla -reí, lo estaba viendo de cabeza, era divertido, sonreí.-No sabemos comer._

- Sería una buena idea -asentí y uno de los chicos que habían estado mirando a Henry se levantó y se acercó. Creo que era de sexto. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó a Henry con mirada desafiante. Vi meneó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Es amigo, Derek -le dijo Vi.

_-Ceno con mis dos amigas ¿algún problema con eso? -preguntó Henry con toda tranquilidad mientras comía otro pastelillo._

Ignoró a Henry.- ¿Amigo? -miró incrédulo a Violette.- ¿Un Hufflepuff? -después lo miró con desprecio.- Deberías estar en tu mesa, chico tejón. A menos que quieras problemas.

Nick rió.- Supongo que no -se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas.- ¿No te marea estar así?

_-¿Problemas con quién? ¿Contigo? -se sirvió jugo.- No creo que me puedas causar muchos problemas, viborita -sonrió y le dio un trago._

_-No -sonreí._

- Sí, conmigo, niño -dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos y se le unía otro. Para mi sorpresa, era el capitán de mi equipo, Frederick, quien ya tenía su varita en la mano.

- ¿Y es divertido? -ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

_Henry los miró y alzó una ceja.- ¿Necesitas apoyo para correrme? No les afecta en nada que esté aquí, he comido aquí desde primero y ni cuenta se había dado -tomó otro trago de jugo._

_-Sip, se ve todo diferente._

Los chicos se miraron. (Gracias por la información extra, Stuart.)- No hay necesidad de pelear aquí, chicos -dijo Vi poniéndose de pie.

- No volverá a sentarse en la mesa, si tanto les molesta -dije mirando especialmente a mi capitán.

- Podría intentarlo... -en ese momento se apareció un elfo detrás de ellos.

_-No deberían molestarse, finalmente es una mesa y ya. No es como si estuviésemos todo el tiempo separados, en clases las casas están revueltas por si no se han dado cuenta - vio a Frederick y lo reconoció.- Ya cualquier inconveniente lo podemos solucionar en el campo ¿no cree, capitán? -dijo Henry estirándose._

_No noté al elfo porque estaba muy entretenida viendo a Nick.- No es difícil y es divertido, aunque si estás mucho tiempo así se te va la sangre a la cabeza._

- Deberíamos notificarle al profesor Snape... -Frederick interrumpió al otro chico al reconocer también a Henry.

- El capitán de Hufflepuff tiene razón, Derek. Es sólo una mesa -me miró.- Después hablo contigo -tomó a Derek del brazo y se lo llevó. Suspiré y Vi volvió a sentarse.

- Señor... -susurró el elfo. Nick volteó y le sonrió.- La cena.

_-Creo que no podré volver a sentarme aquí con tranquilidad...-bufó y dejó el pastelillo a medio comer. _

_Miré al elfo desde donde estaba, sonreí. -Gracias -me di una maroma y quedé a lado de Nick._

Dejé caer la cabeza en la mesa.- En problemas, ¿no? -dijo Vi y asentí.

- Ya lo arreglaré con Frederick... espero.

Nick se levantó y le quitó la bandeja al elfo.- Muchas gracias, Alphonse -la criatura agachó un poco las orejas.

_Henry se quedó pensando y frunció el ceño.- Creo que me iré antes de que alguien más venga a protestar -sonrió un poco.- Nos vemos mañana -se levantó. Me quité los tenis y me paré atrás de Nick tratando de ver qué había en la charola._

Lo tomé del brazo sin levantar la cabeza.- Tú no vas a ningún lado -cerré los ojos.- Soy Slytherin, esta es mi mesa también y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en ella. Así que tú te quedas -abrí los ojos y lo miré sin moverme.- Y no se te ocurra contradecirme.

- Nuestro amigo insiste en no decirme su nombre -le dijo Nick a Kailen.- Y yo le digo Alphonse, es un buen chico -le sonrió.

- Me voy, señor...

- No me digas señor, Alphonse.

_Henry no le despegó la mirada desde que tomó su mano, sonrió cuando terminó de hablar y se sentó.- Está bien._

_-¿Te gusta ese nombre? -pregunté al elfo.- A mí no me gusta -reí._

Asentí y no lo solté. Si me iba a meter en problemas de todas maneras, prefería que él siguiera sentándose conmigo... bueno, con nosotras.- Violette quería preguntarte algo, Stuart -dije en voz baja para relajar el ambiente.

- ¿Ahora soy malo eligiendo nombres? -le preguntó Nick a Kailen con una sonrisa. El elfo sólo se encogió de hombros.

_Él sonrió al notar que no lo soltaba, miró a Violette.- ¿Qué querías preguntar?_

_-Sí -reí.- Gracias por la cena -le dije al elfo con una sonrisa._

- ¿Yo? -me miró y me reí.- Mentirosa.

- Bueno, se trata sobre Vi pero la pregunta es mía -sonreí.- ¿Steve sí se asustó de Vi?

El elfo movió las orejas cuando vio la sonrisa de Kailen.- Señor Nícolas, ¿me permite hacer una pregunta?

_Henry rió y negó.- Al inicio sí, luego lo pensó y no creyó que fuera verdad, pero me preguntó y lo asusté más, luego pensó en aun así tratar de nuevo pero una chica de segundo cayó antes._

_Miré con curiosidad al elfo, no había visto jamás a un elfo preguntar algo que no estuviera relacionado a lo que se le había pedido._

- Pobre niña -dijo Vi entre risas.

- Y yo que creí que mi Violette ya tendría novio -dije con fingida decepción.

- Ya vamos progresando, señor Alphonse -Nick asintió sonriendo.- Pregunta lo que quieras.

- La señorita que también es amable conmigo... ¿es su novia, señor? -dijo en voz baja.

_Henry rió y negó.- Steve es una mala opción pero hay otro chico a quien le llama la atención y él es una mejor opción, por si quieres que Vi tenga novio -rió.- Se llama William, se junta muy de vez en cuando con nosotros._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme y reí quedito, me senté en la silla frente al escritorio de Nick y lo miré esperando su respuesta._

- Quiero conocer a ese chico, quiero novio para Vi -dije ya riendo, ella sólo meneó la cabeza pero sonrió.

- Primero consíguete al chico que quieres y después piensas en mí y mi vida amorosa -dijo mirándome inocentemente.

Nick se rió un poco y no miró a Kailen.- Se llama Kailen y sí, es mi novia -el elfo sonrió.

- Es buena persona como usted, señor -movió las orejas y desapareció.

_-¿Qué chico quieres? -dijo Henry mirándola con curiosidad, y con el sentimiento de querer saber a quién debía alejar._

_-Mentiroso -dije con una sonrisa y sonrojo, recargando mi barbilla en el respaldo de la silla._

- No es de tu incumbencia, Stuart -dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme.

- De hecho, sí es de tu incumbencia -dijo Vi recargando su cabeza en una mano y la fulminé con la mirada. Sonrió más.- Es tu amigo, a fin de cuentas, y puede saberlo.

- ¿A quién le dices? -preguntó Nick mientras arreglaba la cena en la mesa de centro.- ¿A él por decir que somos buenas personas o a mí por decir algo que no es del todo mentira?

_-Cuéntame, Vi -sonrió tratando de animarla a que le dijera._

_-No es del todo mentira pero no es verdad -comencé a balancear la silla.- Te lo digo a ti._

- Cuéntale y tu cabeza reducida que tanto amas desaparecerá de la habitación -le dije antes de que abriera la boca. Lo pensó un momento.

- No puedo, Henry -sonrió.- Quiero mucho a esa cabeza.

- Así que también lo piensas así -le estaba dando la espalda.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kailen?

_-¿Así que era en serio lo de la cabeza? -dijo sorprendido, rió.- ¿De quién es?_

_No me lo esperaba en ese momento, me sorprendí y no alcancé a frenar la silla, unos segundos después estaba de frente en el suelo, avergonzada y con un golpe en la frente._

Se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé. Me dieron a escoger entre varias y esa me gustó -me reí.- Fue un bonito recuerdo de África, deberían ir algún día.

Nick escuchó el golpe y fue hacia ella casi corriendo. Le ayudó a levantarse.- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó angustiado.

_Henry rió y asintió.- Algún día iremos, tal vez consiga un cráneo reducido también._

_Empecé a reír mientras me sobaba la frente, tenía los ojos llorosos por el golpe.- El suelo es duro ¿sabías? -reí otro poco._

- Traté de convencerlos de que me dijeran como hacerlo... -suspiró.- Pero no lo logré.

- ¿William no se asustará con ella? -le pregunté a Henry entre risas.

- Sí, lo he sabido varias veces también -le sonrió y miró su frente.- Un gran golpe... creo que tengo algo para eso -la cargó y la dejó sobre el sillón. Después fue a su habitación.

-Podemos averiguar -rió y luego miró a Clary.- No creo, es extraño también.

-No es un gran golpe, solo un golpe por no meter las manos, me vi lenta -me sobé en lo que volvía.

- No le des ideas -seguí riendo.- ¿Escuchaste, Vi? Es perfecto para ti.

- Ya te lo dije, no planees mi vida amorosa -susurró con una sonrisa.

- Para ser guardián, supongo que sí -le dijo desde la habitación. Volvió con una pomada.- No sé en qué piensa Clarissa, pero acertó en darme una especie de botiquín mágico de primeros auxilios -se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.- Veamos...

_Henry rió y las miró divertido, pensó en presentarle a William a Violette. Lo miré.- Tal vez pensó que eres el niñero de una niña muy torpe -le sonreí un poco, recordé el por qué me había caído y me sonrojé un poco._

- Pero quiero hacerlo -hice un puchero.- Kailen ya tiene prácticamente resuelta la suya, sólo me quedas tú.

- Ligeramente torpe -le sonrió y abrió el frasco. Le untó un poco de la pomada sobre la frente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo te ayudo y apoyo, Clary -dijo Henry divertido.

-Muy torpe -reí.- Así me voy a ver pequeña toda la vida, bajita y torpe.

- Bien, no me sorprende que la apoyes -le dijo Vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es fácil. Resuelvo tu vida este año y el siguiente me concentró en Abie -dije sonriente, esperando la reacción de Henry.

- Está bien para mí -le dijo todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro y regresó a su habitación.

_-¿En mi hermana? -frunció el ceño y negó.- Va a tener solo once años, ella no tiene permiso a nada de novios sino hasta que tenga quince años._

_Me senté frente a la mesa de centro y terminé de acomodar la cena, me quedé pensando si volvería a repetir la pregunta que hizo antes y si lo había hecho preguntando solo si quería serlo o pidiéndome que lo fuera, supuse que había sido lo primero._

- Lucy es su madre y es la única que le puede dar permisos. Y tu padre también, tú sólo eres el hermano fastidioso -nos reímos de él.- Además, te recuerdo que empezaste a tener novias a los doce, ¿por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo? -Vi asintió.

Nick guardó la pomada y se lavó las manos mientras pensaba en la reacción de Kailen. _Lo interpretaré como un "voy demasiado rápido"._ Regresó y se sentó frente a la mesa.- ¿Tienes hambre ya?

_-Porque Abie es algo influenciable y se emociona demasiado rápido, podrían hacerle daño. En mi caso, tenía novias para intentar olvidar a alguien, es diferente._

_-Ahora sí -sonreí un poco. Dijiste que esperarías, Kailen...ahora espera..._

- Pretextos, no veo ninguna diferencia -fruncí el ceño.- Además, ¿crees que dejaría que le hicieran daño a esa niña? Que poco me conoces, Stuart. La quiero mucho como para permitir algo así.

- Perfecto -sonrió.- Entonces cenemos.

_-Sé que no dejarías que la dañes -sonrió un poco.- Pero es mi hermanita, la he cuidado siempre que he podido, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella de más._

_Asentí y comencé a comer, me pregunté si sacar el tema de la pregunta, pero debía esperar. Lo miré y sonreí un poco, sin querer empecé a fantasear con el futuro y fui comiendo cada vez más despacio._

- Abie tiene razón, eres un hermano fastidioso -lo despeiné.- Pero ya te preocuparás todo lo que quieras el año próximo, que ella te haga caso es diferente -sonreí.

Nick notó cómo estaba comiendo.- ¿Te sientes bien o ya se te quitó el hambre? -le puso una mano sobre la frente y las mejillas.- El golpe no te provocó temperatura, ¿verdad?

_-Eso sí -sonrió.- La sobreprotegeré como merece -rió._

_-¿Eh? -me sonrojé un poco y mordí un trozo de pan, negué.- Solo me distraje, el golpe no fue fuerte._

- Si te dejamos -sonreí y miré a Vi. Ella asintió.

- No la conozco, pero empieza a caerme bien.

- ¿Segura? -dejó una mano sobre su mejilla.- Tienes el rostro ligeramente caliente.

_-Te caerá bien, seguramente -le dijo Henry a Vi, para ese entonces ya había desaparecido la comida hacía un rato._

_-Solo estoy sonrojada...creo... -miré a otro lado.- Estoy bien._

Asentí.- Juntas serían un verdadero desastre -bostecé.

- Sí, estás un poco roja -hizo su cena a un lado.- Tal vez deberías descansar de todas maneras -sonrió.

_-Tienes razón -le contagió el bostezo._

_Fruncí el ceño.- Estoy bien, solo estoy sonrojada -seguí comiendo._

- Bueno, como parece que ustedes dos tuvieron mucha actividad hoy, deberían irse a dormir ya -dijo levantándose y riéndose un poco.

- Está bien -tomó su cena de nuevo y ahora él fue quien comió despacio.

-No estoy cansado ¿y tú?- le dijo a Clary con una sonrisa, se levantó.

Seguí comiendo y me empecé a sentir cansada, empecé a sentir más frío, sobre todo en los pies descalzos. Suspiré y dejé de comer.- Se me fue el hambre.

- Estoy llena de tierra, me siento sucia... -los miré de pie.- Y ahora que los veo, cansada también -me reí pero no me moví.

- Entonces recogeré esto -empezó a ordenar la comida dentro de la bandeja.- ¿Quieres una manta o ya te llevo a tu casa?

_-Vamos, princesa Clarissa -se agachó y la cargó de caballito._

_-Creo que ya me iré -me empezaron a dar escalofríos, llevaba días con síntomas de gripa pero los había ignorado, me miré los pies descalzos y me regañé._

- No, me voy a pie. Acaba de revisarte la señora Pomfrey... -suspiré.

La miró bien y puso más leña en el fuego.- Voy por la manta.

_-Ya no me duele nada -brincó acomodándola mejor en su espalda.- Ya me arreglé -sonrió._

_Me acosté en el sillón, sentía calor y frío a la vez, mis ojos se querían cerrar y me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza.-Debí haberle hecho caso a Henry y usar suéter...-susurré, mientras temblaba un poco. Me molesté por enfermarme con tal facilidad._

- Está bien, Stuart -dije con voz adormilada. Vi meneó la cabeza sonriendo y se fue por otro lado.

- Tal vez deberías escuchar más seguido a Henry... -regresó con la manta y frunció el ceño.- Creo que no era el golpe... -la cargó con cuidado para llevarla a la cama, sintió como temblaba.

_-Duérmete si quieres, te llevo hasta tu casa -caminó en dirección a la entrada a Slytherin._

_-Llevo días peleando contra la gripe... -sentí que ahora sí tenía fiebre.- Desde el último entrenamiento de Quidditch._

- No puedo... -bostecé y cerré los ojos.- No podría dormir con tanta tierra encima.

- Entonces es eso -la dejó sobre la cama y buscó en la mesa de noche la caja que le había dado con las pociones.- Supongo que algo debe haber aquí para ti...

_-Sí puedes -le pegó el bostezo.- Duerme, princesa Clarissa, en la entrada a tu casa te despierto._

_-No quiero nada... yo solita me curo -me acurruqué un poco, abracé una almohada._

- Ves... tú también te estás durmiendo... y estoy pesada... -me abracé a su cuello y empecé a quedarme dormida.

- ¿Ni aunque sea un chocolate quita-gripa? -rió mientras sacaba un cuadrito de la caja.- Ahora entiendo que todo esto sí iba dirigido a curarte. Vamos, cómelo -lo desenvolvió.

_-No estás pesada -sonrió al sentir que lo rodeaba por el cuello.- Creo que te dejaré hasta tu sala común entonces, me sé la contraseña._

_-Te nombró mi niñera -reí un poco y comí un trozo del chocolate cuando me lo ofreció._

- ¿Cómo es que...? -acomodé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo, pegando mi nariz a su cuello.- Sabes la contraseña...

-¿Y qué tal tu almohada personal también? -sonrió y le quitó la almohada que estaba abrazando. Le puso una manta y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola un poco.- Trata de descansar, pequeña Kailen.

_Le dio cosquillas el roce de la nariz de Clary.- Kailen se actualiza de esa contraseña por si acaso y me la dice. Es en caso de emergencia._

_Me acurruqué un poco.-Aún no quiero dormir... -tenía frío y pensé en el calientito abrigo que estaba en mi habitación._

- Kailen... ah... -lo abracé un poco más y empecé a bajar el tono de mi voz.- Que lista...

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿Otra manta? -preguntó Nick más preocupado.- Dime qué necesitas...

_-Se nos ocurrió un día que estábamos pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts hasta ahora -la acomodó bien y bajó con cuidado las escaleras._

_-Así estoy bien, gracias - cerré los ojos y me recargué en él.- Cuando era niña me dio hipotermia, lo acabo de recordar._

- Buena idea... -mis manos comenzaron a soltarse hasta que sentí algo a través de su suéter.- El medallón... -susurré en pársel y solté una risita.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? -la abrazó bien y le frotó la espalda.

_-Sí -siguió bajando con calma y cuidado._

_-Tenía 9 años. El hermano al que le quemé el trabajo de la escuela y le arrojé la serpiente sin querer, me tiró a un río que ya se estaba congelando. Creo que quería que me ahogara._

- ¿Con ustedes también hay contraseña? -pregunté adormilada.

- Tal vez eso quería -dijo con el ceño fruncido. Le puso otro pedazo de chocolate en la boca.- Me alegra que no lo haya logrado.

_-No, es diferente. Tenemos que golpear los barriles con el ritmo que decimos Helga Hufflepuff. Un día te enseñaré cómo._

_-Me agarre a una roca -mordí el chocolate.-Unos señores que pasaban por ahí me sacaron, nuestra nana nos mandó al hospital y estuve internada en lo que me estabilizaba._

- Suena más divertido... -suspiré.- Me siento cansada... ¿por qué...?

- ¿Por eso no te gustan los hospitales? -no dejó de mirarla y le dio más chocolate.

_-Porque hicimos mucho hoy - llegaron a la entrada a Slytherin y murmuró la contraseña._

_-Si... por eso... no me gustan -mordí el chocolate y lo comí._

- Pero estoy acostumbrada... - abrí los ojos y volví a suspirar.- También los entrenamientos son duros, pero es un cansancio diferente...

- Bueno... -sonrió y la despeinó.- Te cuidaré yo entonces, para que no tengas que ir hospitales, enfermerías y todo eso.

_-Solo necesitas dormir y estarás como nueva -entró a la sala común._

_-Me parece bien -sonreí y entrelacé nuestras manos._

- Y un buen baño -bostecé.- Aquí me bajo, Stuart. No me gustaría que te vieran...

- Entonces como tu niñero, cuidador y almohada personal -entrelazó sus manos con gusto.- Sugiero que ya te descanses.

-Está bien -la bajó.-Descansa, Clary.

-Aún no quiero dormir -lo miré.

- ...porque no quiero que tengas problemas por traerme hasta aquí -completé con una sonrisa.- Descanse usted también, capitán.

- Entonces... -empezó a acariciarle el cabello con la otra mano.- Esperemos a que le dé sueño al gatito enfermo -sonrió.

_-Suena mejor cuando tú lo dices -sonrió y besó su mejilla rápido.- Hasta mañana -caminó a la salida._

_Maullé y le sonreí -Un día me compraré unas orejas de gato -reí, cerré los ojos._

Puse mi mano sobre la mejilla en que me había besado. _No deberías ser así conmigo... _Caminé tras él y lo retuve del brazo. Le di un beso en la mejilla también.- Hasta mañana, Stuart -me separé de él unos pasos sonrojada y esperando a que saliera por la puerta de piedra.

- Eso sería genial -dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

_Henry sonrió un poco sonrojado, le tomó la mano y la apretó un poco.-Hasta mañana -la soltó y salió._

_-Jim tiene un secreto, está un poco obsesionado con las caricaturas japonesas y al parecer allí a las chicas las visten de gato y a los chicos les encanta - empezó a darme sueño._

Lo vi salir un poco más sonrojada.- Bien, ahora no podré dormir -susurré y corrí a darme un baño, ya había olvidado que estaba cubierta de tierra.

- Debería hablar con Jim... -sonrió al ver como se estaba quedando dormida.

_Henry regresó con su sonrisa tonta a nuestra casa, se tardó dándose un baño y luego se fue a dormir aunque le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño._

_-Puedes escribirle un día que le conteste una carta... -me quedé dormida._

Estuve cepillando mi cabello hasta que me diera sueño, aunque eso tardó en pasar.

Nick le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí hasta cerciorarse de que ella estaría bien e irse a dormir al sofá.

_Me quedé dormida profundamente sin soltar nuestras manos, el chocolate tenía algo de poción para dormir así que no desperté sino hasta al otro día._

Nick no pudo irse a dormir al sofá porque Kailen no lo soltó... y él tampoco quería alejarse de ella. Se quedó dormido.

_Al día siguiente ya me sentía mejor, desayuné ahí con él. Henry estaba un poco adolorido y tenía aún el golpe en la frente. Después del desayuno nos reunimos todos bajo el árbol de siempre a jugar quemados con una pequeña pelota, fue divertido enseñarles el juego._

Mientras jugábamos, me burlé del golpe de Henry en la frente, al sólo recordar cómo se lo había hecho. En realidad era un juego muy divertido, no entendía por qué en el mundo mágico no se conocía.

_Terminamos cansados de tanto jugar, al final terminamos jugando cartas mientras descansábamos bajo el árbol. Violette resultó ser la más salvaje en ese juego._

- Vi, sólo es un juego -le dije mientras íbamos por la cuarta partida. Sólo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de poner atención a su juego y me reí.

_-Me rindo -dije después de un rato, bajé mis cartas y cerré los ojos.- No le entiendo a ese juego._

_-No es difícil -dijo Henry, mientras jugaba concentrado._

- Sí, no está difícil -dijo Violette también concentrada.

- Yo... creo entenderlo -dije con el ceño fruncido. Nick se rindió después de un rato.

_-Esos juegos no me gustan mucho -bostecé y me subí al árbol. Henry le ganó la última partida a Violette._

Violette hizo un berrinche y le pidió revancha.- Vi, tranquila -me reí y Nick también.

- Quiero otro juego...

- No le hagas caso, Stuart.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

_-Juguemos otro, si quieres -dijo con una sonrisa, me colgué de una rama sostenida con las piernas._

_-Ya no jueguen más, mejor vamos a comer._

- Me parece b...

- Apoyo la idea de Kailen -interrumpí a Vi mientras revisaba mi reloj.

- Creo que aún falta tiempo -miró a Kailen.- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

_Iba a hablar cuando Henry me ganó.- No, aún no tiene mucha hambre -revolvió las cartas. Fruncí el ceño y bajé del árbol._

_- Pues que se queden jugando ellos._

- Si quieres, podemos comer aquí -le dijo Nick a Kailen con una sonrisa. Suspiré y miré a Violette emocionada.

_- Es que ya me aburrí de verlos -dije con un suspiro. Henry le repartió sus cartas y comenzó a jugar._

- Entonces te acompaño a comer -sonrió más y se levantó. Miré cómo jugaban, tentada a irme con ellos.

_- ¿Quieres ir, Clary?-había notado que estaba también ya aburrida. Henry le empezó a ganar casi al instante._

Nick rió.- No tengo hambre pero... -dije cuando me iba a levantar pero Violette me miró.- Creo que... me quedo.

_-No la retengas, Vi -reí un poco.- En todo caso te esperamos allá -le dije a Clary con una sonrisa y empecé a caminar hacia el castillo._

Asentí y Nick la siguió.- Admítelo, Violette. No eres buena en eso -murmuré al verla perder, volvió a mirarme.- Los amigos dicen la verdad, no puedo mentirte.

_Henry rió y ganó. Empezó a hacer aire frío y me cubrí mejor con mi bufanda.-Creo que este invierno será peor que otros, aún ni llega y ya hace frío... aunque nada igual a tercero._

Nick le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Y no dudo que llueva...

- Quiero otra partida -dijo Vi y miré a Henry.

- ¿No estás aburrido ya?

_-Tal vez... no me agrada eso, no podré salir a jugar en la lluvia -fruncí el ceño.-Creo que ese es un gusto que no se me quitará jamás._

_-No en realidad -dijo Henry mientras revolvía las cartas.- Si quieren seguimos jugando en el Gran Comedor, nadie les dirá nada si se sientan en nuestra mesa._

Nick le sonrió.- Jugar bajo la lluvia puede ser divertido...

- Gracias por recordármelo -lo fulminé con la mirada y negué.- Vi no va a querer moverse de aquí... -ella asintió. Me moví para acostarme recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Henry y cerré los ojos.- Me avisas cuando se canse de jugar.

_-Muy divertido -sonreí._

_-Yo te aviso -le acomodó el cabello y comenzó una nueva partida._

- ¿Lo ves? -rió.- Y comer también es divertido.

Asentí mientras me empezaba a quedar dormida. Pero a pesar de que Violette estaba concentrada en su juego, no dejó pasar ese detalle.- Clarissa, Clarissa, ¿por qué...?

-Cállate y déjame dormir... -dije sin abrir los ojos.

_-Comer también y experimentar con la comida -reí. -Por ahí viene la profesora Sprout -bajé su brazo de mi hombro con cuidado, saludé a la profesora cuando nos encontramos con ella en el pasillo._

_-Duerme, Clary -le acarició el cabello con una mano mientras veía sus cartas, luego jugó e inconscientemente acariciaba su pelo cada que esperaba a que Violette pusiera una carta._

Nick quiso reírse pero se aguantó y sólo asintió cuando vio a la profesora pasar. Me acomodé mejor y me quedé dormida, sonriendo cuando sentía como acariciaba mi mano y mi cabello.

_Fuimos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en un extremo de la mesa de Hufflepuff, esperando ver a los demás entrar en cualquier momento.- ¿Sabías que ahora las atraes más que cuando eras estudiante? -dije al notar que lo miraban un par de chicas de séptimo._

_-Acepta que no me vas a ganar, Vi -dijo Henry después de otras cinco partidas._

Siguió su mirada.- ¿En serio? -le sonrió a las chicas y miró a Kailen.

- Lo acepté desde hace tres partidas -dejó las cartas sobre el pasto y sonrió.- Sólo te estoy dando tiempo de que disfrutes un rato -me señaló y se levantó.

_Alcé una ceja y miré a las chicas sonrojadas, lo volví a mirar.- Quieren jugar a las escondidas también, es más emocionante -comí y las volví a mirar fijamente hasta que se sintieron incómodas, entonces sonreí._

_Rió.- Igual hay que despertarla, no es muy de comer cuando debe -le acomodó un mechón de cabello mientras la miraba, se acercó a susurrar en su oído.- Despierta, princesa Clarissa._

Nick se rió.- Pero yo sólo juego escondidas con mi pequeña Kailen -miró a las chicas de reojo y se volvió a reír.

- En lugar de que disfrutes el paisaje -soltó una risita y empezó a caminar.- Aún falta para la hora de la comida, ya harás que se alimente después.

Escuché su voz entre sueños y sólo me quejé, estaba cómoda.

_-Ya lo entendieron -sonreí y tomé una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa, con la otra seguí comiendo._

_Henry sonrió, le haría caso a Violette y disfrutaría el paisaje pero desde otro punto de vista. La acomodó con cuidado en el suelo poniéndole el suéter como almohada, se acostó a su lado y le acomodó el cabello, le gustaba verla dormir._

- ¿No debería ser yo quien te cuide a ti de los que te rondan alrededor? -tomó su mano con una sonrisa y empezó a comer.

Me quejé un poco más y puse mis manos debajo del suéter.

_-Ellos saben que los rechazaré porque ya me hice esa reputación -tomé un trozo de pastel.- Los amigos de Henry hicieron eso, además de que casi no se atreven a hablarme, solo me ven entrenar -reí. Henry puso su brazo con cuidado bajo su cabeza y la rodeó con el otro brazo, sonrió._

- Así que te miran durante los entrenamientos... -entrecerró los ojos.- Creo que empezaré a estar presente en ellos.

En mis sueños sentí que Henry me abrazaba, así que inconscientemente me acurruqué hacia él y puse mis manos sobre su pecho. Suspiré.

_Reí.- ¿Quieres saber algo curioso? -comí otro trozo. Henry sonrió, besó su frente y la abrazó un poco mejor, luego de un rato comenzó a acariciar su cabello._

- Dime -relajó su expresión y siguió comiendo. Dudaba en que aquello fuera verdad, sólo podía ser parte de mi propia imaginación. Me aferré a su playera y recargué mi cabeza en él.

_-A veces me llevan chocolates y me los mandan por alguien más del equipo, saben que me gustan dulces -lo miré de reojo y sonreí.- También he mandado cosas así un par de veces pero creo que nunca llegaron. _

_Henry la abrazó mejor, estaba feliz, tomó el suéter y la tapó con él, no iba a dejar que el aire frío la despertara tan rápido ni que la enfermara._

Entrecerró los ojos de nuevo.- Ya veo... -no dijo nada y continuó con su comida.

Me sentía cómoda y cálida. Sonreí y pensé: _es un sueño, debería aprovecharlo, ¿no? _Solté una de mis manos y también lo abracé. Era demasiado real...

_-No te llegó nada ¿verdad? -dije sin verlo y sonreí mientras me servía más jugo. -Esos chicos debieron divertirse comiendo los dulces que mandaba una torpe niña de tercero -reí y tomé un trago. Henry sonrió aún más y quiso reír un poco de lo feliz que estaba pero lo resistió, tan solo cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento._

- ¿Me mandaste algo? -la miró sorprendido y meneó la cabeza.- Era delegado, debían hacerme llegar todo... pero eso ya no importa, mientras tenga conmigo a la persona que me los mandó, me es suficiente -le sonrió.

Seguí durmiendo sin moverme. Ahora que había admitido para mí misma que Henry me gustaba, mis sueños parecían ser más reales y los disfrutaba más, a pesar de que el clima empezaba a sentirse más frío.

_-Te mandé dos o tres veces algo pero me sentí torpe y algo tonta -le sonreí. _

_Al poco tiempo Henry se quedó dormido abrazándola y sonriente._

Rió.- ¿Qué me mandaste?

El frío me despertó. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sorprendí de ver dónde estaba y con quién. Moví un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro. Era Henry y estaba dormido. Estaba confundida, él estaba ahí, abrazándome tranquilamente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez podía ser verdad lo que tanto quería... Cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro de nuevo. Sólo me estaba dejando llevar, nada más.

_-Chocolates, dulces y un dibujo...creo -tomé jugo._

_Henry despertó poquito después, sonrió y le acarició el cabello.-Ya hace frío...-susurró más para sí mismo._

- ¿Un dibujo? -la miró y sonrió.

Cuando sentí su mano en mi cabello y lo escuché hablar, pensé que era mejor fingir que dormía aún. Pero también quería salir huyendo de ahí, era mi amigo y los amigos hacen cosas como esas, ¿no?- Sí, hace frío -dije mientras me quitaba su suéter y me levantaba rápido.

_-Dibujo mucho... hice un dibujo de ti en un entrenamiento y quise mandártelo -dije sonrojada._

_Henry se asustó pues creyó que estaba aún dormida, sonrió un poco sonrojado.- ¿Vamos a comer? -se levantó y le ofreció su mano._

Sonrió más.- Me habría gustado tener ese dibujo... -apretó su mano.

- No, no tengo hambre -me levanté sin su ayuda. Quería irme de ahí ya.- Creo que... me iré a... -empecé a caminar sin completar la frase.

_-Tengo muchos que tal vez podría mostrarte -dije aún sonrojada, me sentía un poco acosadora._

_-No huyas... -dijo siguiéndola.- Perdona si te incomodé._

- ¿Tal vez? -levantó una ceja y sonrió.- Quiero ver.

- No es eso... -susurré y seguí caminando ligeramente sonrojada.

_-Solo... no te sientas acosado, ni celoso de los otros chicos que he dibujado, ni nada así...-tomé mi morral que había dejado en el suelo y saqué un pequeño cuaderno de hojas blancas, se lo di.- Ese cuaderno es casi nuevo, tengo uno ya completo en mi baúl y otros en casa de los Teshbock y otros en casa de Henry._

_-Vamos al Gran Comedor, tienes que comer bien y a veces ni comes -dijo con una sonrisa y la tomó por los hombros como solía hacer._

Asintió.- No te preocupes -tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, empezó a ver los dibujos.

- Henry... -me detuve y me volteé casi en contra de mi voluntad.- No tengo hambre...

_Me sentí algo avergonzada mientras los veía, solo Henry sabía que me la pasaba dibujando y era el único que había visto mis dibujos, de hecho me había encargado dibujos de Clarissa, me burlaba de él cuando me encargaba cosas así._

_-Igual deberías comer, me preocupa que un día te vayas a enfermar por no hacerlo -le dijo sinceramente._

- Dibujas bien -dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba las hojas.

- Me he alimentado bien estos días... -me le quedé viendo. (No, tengo que irme.) Empecé a caminar hacia atrás.- Ya comeré después...

_ -Gracias -sonreí un poco.- Dibujo desde siempre._

_-Está bien... ¿podemos al menos volver juntos al castillo? -le dijo con media sonrisa, alcanzándola._

- Eso puedo notarlo... -se detuvo en una hoja y sonrió.- Es mi prima, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo... -ya empezaba a sentirme más inquieta cuando él estaba cerca, y ese sentimiento no me gustaba para nada.

_Miré el dibujo y me quedé pensando en él, finalmente reí.- Sí, se supone que debí haberlo entregado, se me olvidó... creo que no me lo pagó así que da igual._

_Henry sonrió otro poco y caminó a su lado, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando.-Creo que te encogiste un poco._

Nick se rió.- ¿Henry te encarga dibujos de Clarissa?

- ¿Encogerme? ¿De qué hablas? -seguí sin mirarlo.

_-Sí, es tonto pero sí -reí.-Le he dado varios, a veces me paga con dinero y a veces con dulces._

_-Te veo ligeramente más bajita...como un centímetro. Recuerdo perfectamente que me llegabas aquí...-dijo mientras intentaba medirse con ella.- O tal vez crecí un centímetro... ya no quiero crecer._

- Interesante... -sonrió como Violette lo hacía.- ¿Podrías hacerme uno?

- Creciste.

_-Seguro ¿de quién? -lo miré con curiosidad._

_-Ya no quiero crecer, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Debería dejar de crecer ya?_

- De Henry -rió y la miró.- Para mi querida prima.

- Supongo que sí.

_Reí.- Me agrada la idea ¿a tal nivel que dejemos a Clarissa con los ojos pegados al papel? -sonreí mientras guardaba las cosas en mi morralito._

_-Está bien -dejó de sonreír al mirar que nada cambiaba en su expresión, metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó en silencio._

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- Será divertido...

El silencio me puso más nerviosa y lo vi de reojo.- Si sigues creciendo, te volverás un gigante...

_-Entonces... iré por pergamino, carboncillo y otras cosas. Tendremos que mantener a Henry quieto pero por sí mismo no lo hará si no le entrego el dibujo al final... -sonreí.- Un inmovilus estaría bien en lo que lo hago ¿no crees?_

_-Tal vez... podría ser jugador de basketball -dijo sin mirarla, pensando._

- Sí, creo que sería suficiente con ese hechizo... -asintió

- ¿Basketball? -fruncí el ceño.- No sé qué es eso...

_-Entonces... yo voy por mi material y ¿tú lo buscas? ¿Nos vemos en tu despacho? -pregunté mientras terminaba mi jugo._

_-Es un deporte muggle donde se bota un balón por toda la cancha, el objetivo es meterlo arrojándolo en unas canastas que son altas, se juega un equipo contra otro, gana quien hace más anotaciones -le explicó._

- Me parece bien... -se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin y se levantó.- Violette está sola, supongo que están juntos.

- Aaah... no sabía cómo se llamaba -se me olvidaron mis nervios al recordar los partidos que había visto y lo miré con una sonrisa.- Me gusta ese deporte muggle.

_-Pídele ayuda a Violette, le va a gustar participar en esto -sonreí.- Nos vemos ahorita entonces -fui por mis cosas._

_-A mí a veces me aburren... deberían televisar los partidos de Quidditch -rió._

- Le diré que entretenga a Clarissa mientras haces el dibujo -susurró y asintió mientras iba a la mesa de Slytherin. Violette lo vio y se levantó cuando Nick le dijo lo que pretendían hacer. Asintió emocionada y lo acompañó.

- ¿En serio? -fruncí el ceño y entramos al castillo.- A mí no me aburren...

_Busqué lo que creí que me serviría, sería de los mejores dibujos que había hecho, luego corrí al despacho de Nick._

_-Si te digo por qué no me gusta el basketball en realidad... te vas a reír -le sonrió un poco._

- Siempre me rio de lo que dices, así que no importa, dímelo -sonreí. Nick y Vi estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor y esperaron un poco al vernos en la entrada del castillo.

_-Abie y Kailen me ganan cuando jugamos aún y cuando soy alto -sonrió avergonzado._

Abrí la boca sorprendida.- ¿En serio? -me empecé a reír.- No me la creo, Stuart -me agarré el abdomen por la risa.- Dos niñas... te ganan... en un deporte muggle...

_-Te lo dije, te reíste -rió también.- Es triste pero cierto. _

- A un capitán... de Quidditch... increíble... -seguí riendo porque me imaginé a dos niñas de la mitad de su estatura anotando sin que el grandulón hiciera nada.- Tengo que ver eso... algún día...

_-No creo... aunque si le dices a mi hermana es probable que pase... nunca le digas nada -rió, vio a Vi y Nick cerca, alzó una ceja al no verme pero lo dejó pasar._

- Le diré... definitivamente...

- ¡Clary! -gritó Violette y llegó corriendo conmigo. Me jaló del brazo.- Tienes que ir conmigo a la sala común...

- ¿Para qué? -fruncí el ceño.

_-¿Es urgente? -preguntó Henry mirándolos._

Violette asintió.- Ahorita te la regreso -me despedí de Henry con una mano y la seguí. Nick llegó con él.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Henry -le dijo en tono serio.

_-Está bien -dijo algo extrañado, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y lo siguió._

- Vamos a mi despacho -empezó a subir las escaleras en silencio, interpretando bien su papel. En el camino, interrogué a Violette.

- Pequeña mentira, sólo quería dejar que Nick se llevara a Henry -sonrió cuando entramos a la sala común. Levanté una ceja.- No sé, sólo eso me pidieron -me encogí de hombros.

Henry lo siguió hasta el despacho, preguntándose de qué quería hablar, cuando abrieron la puerta lo hechicé y quedó inmóvil.

Nick se rió y cerró la puerta, moviendo al Henry hechizado.- Bien, haz tu trabajo, pequeña Kailen -sonrió. Violette se fue a la habitación mientras yo me quedaba pensando mirando la chimenea, recordando lo de hace rato.

- Si te vas a poner nerviosa cada que pase algo así, esto de ser amigos no va a funcionar y tiene que funcionar -me dije en susurros.

_-Sí -sonreí y lo acomodé como quise, entonces comencé a dibujarlo. Fue un tardado trabajo de poco más de dos horas pero logré un dibujo de Henry mejor del que esperaba, sin duda el mejor que había hecho.- Esto cuenta como el regalo de Navidad -reí y se lo di a Nick ya que estuvo completamente terminado._

- Un buen regalo de Navidad -asintió con una sonrisa y lo guardó en su cajón.- Eres genial dibujando -miró a Henry.- Ahora hay que liberar a la lechuza.

_-Liberar a la lechuza...-me quedé pensando un poco.- Ya no le he visto plumas ni ha ido a la enfermería ahora que recuerdo. Dejémoslo así otro rato -reí._

- Tal vez dejó de practicar -dijo sonriendo, aunque él sabía la verdad.- Como quieras, ¿quieres hacer algo mientras tanto?

_-Lo que quieras -sonreí y me estiré, le puse las manos en las mejillas dejándole marcas de carboncillo, reí.- Lavaré mis manos primero._

- Está bien -rió y la siguió.- Y yo iré a lavar mi cara porque un duendecillo hizo travesuras...

_-Soy una cosa rara... duendecillo, gato... ¿qué más?_

- Mi duendecillo, mi gatito, _mon cygne_... -sonrió y se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la habitación para ir al baño.- Y mi pequeña Kailen, hasta el momento.

_-Me pregunto cuántos más "títulos" podré juntar -reí, entré a la habitación y lo miré.- Tú eres mi Nícolas, mi Alessandro, mi Nick, mi niñera y mi cuidador, no tengo creatividad para eso._

Nick se rió.- También soy tu almohada -abrió la puerta del baño y entró a lavarse el rostro.- No dudo que obtengas más títulos.

_-Cierto, eres mi almohada -sonreí y esperé a que saliera para lavarme las manos._

Se volvió a reír y salió secándose el rostro con una toalla.- ¿Ya lo habías olvidado? -la miró haciendo un puchero.

_-¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar? -reí y entré a lavar mis manos.-Mi escapista también podrías ser._

- ¿Escapista? -terminó de secarse y esperó a un lado de la puerta.

_-Cada que algo pasa escapas y te tengo que buscar -le sonreí y sacudí mis manos, salí del baño._

- No siempre... creo -dijo con media sonrisa y le secó las manos.

_-Casi siempre -besé su mejilla y miré como secaba mis manos, ya me había olvidado de Henry._

- Pero siempre que me buscas, me has encontrado, ¿no? -terminó de secarlas y las tomó para darle un beso a cada una. Sonrió sin soltarlas.

_Me sonrojé un poco.- Cierto -sonreí y entrelacé nuestras manos sin dejar de mirarlo._

También la miró, todavía preguntándose por qué no la besaba ahí mismo si tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo... A veces odiaba su propia prudencia, sabía que lo haría hasta que fueran novios, porque sabía que lo serían... y pronto.- ¿Ya te dije que me gustan tus ojos?

_-No -dije un poco más sonrojada e inconscientemente miré a otro lado. Me parecía recibir ciertos pensamientos quejumbrosos de algún lugar pero los estaba ignorando._

- Me gustan tus ojos -dijo con una sonrisa y la hizo mirarlo tomándola de la barbilla.- Y tu cabello también.

_No dije nada en un rato, lo miré sonrojada, sonreí. -¿Ah sí? -fue lo único que atiné a decir._

- Ajá -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- En realidad, todo de ti me gusta.

_Me sonrojé otro poco y reí un poco, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabía por qué.- También me gusta todo de ti...-susurré avergonzada. Volví a oír un pensamiento de protesta que _parecía lejano.

- ¿En serio? -se acercó un poco más a ella todavía sonriendo.

_-Sí...-susurré, ya estaba roja, quise voltear a otro lado pero me perdí en su mirada. El pensamiento no se iba pero ahora era insignificante._

- Me alegra oír eso -dijo también en un susurro. Se rió y subió la voz.- Así se hace, Daimon. Consejo para que conquistes a mi prima -siguió riendo y abrazó a Kailen.

_Fruncí el ceño ¿Me había hecho sonrojar solo por eso? Saqué mi varita y deshice el hechizo, Henry se estiró y frunció el ceño.- No tenían que inmovilizarme -se levantó.- Tal vez lo haga -salió enojado, reí un poco._

- Un tal vez no le asegura nada -siguió riendo y la miró.- ¿Por qué esa expresión?

_-Nada -me estiré y guardé la varita. -¿Le vas a dar el dibujo de una vez?_

Se puso a pensar en eso con el ceño fruncido y negó.- Esperaré un poco -sonrió.- Hasta que acepte en mi cara que le gusta o... cuando la vea derritiéndose por él.

-Deberías llevarla un día a un entrenamiento de Quidditch... hasta a mí me ha hecho sonrojar Henry -reí y me acosté en el sillón.

Levantó una ceja y metió las manos a sus bolsillos.- ¿Por qué?

_- Un Henry más despeinado de lo normal... algo sudoroso que hace que el cabello se acomode diferente... con esa sonrisa de "soy un gran capitán y han hecho un gran trabajo hoy", luego a los chicos les vale y se quitan las playeras antes de que lleguemos a los vestidores... y todos están algo musculosos, Henry se la pasó haciendo ejercicio en verano así que... no se ve mal -reí y me giré dándole la cara al respaldo del sillón, sabía que me iba a sonrojar al recordar comentarios que habíamos estado haciendo las chicas del equipo y yo un día en lo que salían todos del vestidor._

Nick no cambió su expresión.- Interesante... -pensó si era buena idea lo que estaba pensando. Caminó hacia la chimenea y le dio la espalda.- Creo que me ensuciaron la camisa de carboncillo... -empezó a desabotonarla.

_-¿Ah sí? Según yo tuve cuidado de no... -me giré y lo miré de espaldas, parecía que se iba a quitar la camisa, me sonrojé y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido.-Voltéate Kailen...-pensé más no me moví._

- ¿No me crees? -se la quitó y se acercó para dársela.- Mira, está llena de carboncillo.

_-No es verdad -dije sonrojada mientras lo veía, me sentí más nerviosa y me dio calor.- No tiene carboncillo -desvié mi mirada a la camisa, como si realmente buscara las manchas oscuras aunque quería gritar._

- ¿En serio? -frunció un poco el ceño.- Yo sí veo las manchas -se arrodilló frente a ella y las señaló.- ¿Ves? Aquí están...

_-Son las sombras... no es carboncillo -lo miré y me sonrojé otro poco. -Tal vez... debería irme ya -dije al notar que me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y había sentido el impulso de huir._

- ¿Por qué? -dijo mientras la miraba y ladeaba la cabeza un poco.- Aún falta para que anochezca.

_-Porque... porque... -me levanté.- Porque tengo tarea... sí, tengo tarea -caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta._

Se puso la camisa sin abotonársela, tratando de no sonreír, y alcanzó a interponerse entre la puerta y ella.- Entonces te acompaño a que hagas tu tarea.

_-La haré en mi sala común... -me pregunté si estaba jugando conmigo, a sonrojarme, me sentí retada.- Le diré a Henry que me ayude a resolver algunas dudas que tengo._

Su sonrisa interior desapareció pero se mantuvo tranquilo por fuera.- Está bien -le abrió la puerta.- Nos vemos después entonces, no quiero que faltes con tus tareas por mi culpa.

_-Tonto -dije mientras salía, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar tratando de controlar ese sonrojo que aún permanecía._

Nick la siguió. _No debería ponerme celoso_.- Perdón, no escuché lo último que dijiste -la alcanzó y caminó a su lado.

_-Te dije tonto -bajé de dos en dos los escalones.- ¿Por qué no se quedó? -me pregunté, tratando de huir._

- ¿Tonto? -le siguió el paso.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

_-Pues... pues... solo eres tonto - bajé a saltos los escalones pero él fácilmente me alcanzaba, me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y no sabía por qué, eso me frustraba._


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

- ¿Así que soy tonto? -se adelantó de un brinco lo que quedaba de las escaleras, se volteó para quedar frente a ella y agarrarla cuando llegara hasta ahí.

_-No deberías andar por ahí con la camisa abierta -dije deteniéndome frente a él.-Eres un profesor ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué dirán las alumnas si te ven así? ¿Y los profesores? _

- En este piso hay poca gente -se acercó a ella.- Eres alumna, dímelo tú. ¿Qué piensas?

_-Yo no soy una alumna normal, no cuenta... regrésate a tu cuarto o ciérrate la camisa -miré a otro lado._

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -sonrió y le tomó la barbilla de nuevo para que lo mirara.- ¿En serio quieres que cierre la camisa?

_-Tú... -me sonrojé.- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? No es divertido... -me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y roja.- Eres un profesor pervertido - de nuevo desvié mi mirada.- ¿Pervertido Kailen? -pensé y quise reír._

Se rió cuando ella lo llamó pervertido.- No estoy jugando contigo, pequeña Kailen -la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

_-Porque... porque es gracioso que me sonroje ¿tal vez? no sé -miré al suelo sonrojada, respiré hondo._

- Puede ser... -sonrió y no la soltó.- Pero para mí es más tierno que gracioso.

_- Bien... porque no es gracioso -volví a respirar hondo, ya estaba más calmada, lo miré, fruncí el ceño y cerré su camisa. - No debes andar por ahí así._

- Lo que digas, pequeña Kailen -se rió un poco.- Entonces... ¿no por ahí pero sí en mi despacho? -sonrió inocentemente.

_-Es tu despacho -me encogí de hombros, volví a fruncir el ceño.- Siempre y cuando no haya alguien ahí -ahora me sentía celosa por alguna razón._

- ¿Sólo tú? -siguió sonriendo.

_Fruncí el ceño y miré a otro lado.- Solo no andes así por ahí. Ya me iré a mi casa._

Rió.- Está bien, _mon cygne_ -le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.- Te veo mañana.

_-Nos vemos mañana -bajé corriendo las escaleras y solo me detuve hasta que estuve en mi sala común, entonces me dejé caer en un sillón, cansada y preguntándome mil cosas. Henry estaba allí desafortunadamente y me sonrojé al darme cuenta y recordar que él tenía acceso a mi mente, la cerré y frunció el ceño.- Tú no viste nada -corrí a mi habitación._

Nick regresó feliz a su despacho, pensando que si esa reacción había tenido Kailen, iba a ser divertido llevar a su prima a los entrenamientos de Hufflepuff. Al día siguiente, Violette me despertó a prisa, me dijo que tenía que ver algo que estaba pegado en la sala común. La seguí aún con pijama y tallándome los ojos. Tardé en procesar lo que el letrero decía.- Ese cerdo rosado sólo es un estorbo aquí -dije al terminar de leer.

_En la mañana siguiente, Henry nos mandó a despertar a todo el equipo pronto estábamos en la sala común, leyendo la nueva gran idea del gran cerdo rosado. -Ojalá un día se caiga por las escaleras y se parta la cabeza -dije molesta mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo a la oficina de la gran señorita Umbridge.- O que se enferme de algo incurable y que la haga sufrir lentamente -murmuré antes de llegar. Henry había querido ir a obtener cuanto antes el permiso para seguir entrenando, no pensaba perder tiempo de entrenamiento._

- ¿Has visto a Frederick? -le pregunté a Vi y ella negó. Cuando el equipo de Hufflepuff se iba acercando al despacho de Umbridge, el capitán de mi equipo salía con el permiso autorizado. Miró a Henry por unos segundos y siguió su camino.

_-Espérame aquí -me dijo afuera de la oficina y entró, leí su mente para enterarme de lo que pasaba mientras por otro lado resistía la tentación de causarle un gran dolor de cabeza a la profesora aunque eso implicaría que luego estuviera yo con dolor, me limité a bufar. Finalmente salió Henry sonriente y con el permiso listo, fuimos a apartar el campo para el próximo entrenamiento._

- Supongo que no importa, ya hablaré con él después -regresé a mi cuarto a arreglarme y subí al Gran Comedor con Violette. En el camino, me topé con mi capitán y le pidió a mi amiga que nos dejara solos. Ella simplemente se fue.- ¿Qué pasa?

- La suma inquisidora autorizó los entrenamientos -asentí algo aliviada.- Pero hay un problema. Tengo que buscar a otro cazador porque ya no formas parte del equipo.

_-¿Tan pronto piensas ponernos a entrenar? Estás loco, Henry -negué.- Un día nos vamos a lastimar de tanto entrenamiento intenso._

_-Lo han aguantado bien hasta ahora, incluso has crecido un poco sino te has dado cuenta -sonrió y fruncí el ceño. - Ya le bajaré un poco, pero no vamos a empeorar lo que ya mejoramos -se estiró.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que me preocupa del equipo?_

_-El buscador, lo he notado._

- ¿Qué? -lo había dicho tan tranquilo que tardé un poco en reaccionar.- ¿Me estás sacando del equipo? ¿Por qué?

- Los chicos y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que es peligroso que un miembro del equipo se... reúna con alguno de los equipos contrarios.

- ¿En serio, Frederick? -me puse las manos en la cintura.- Es un amigo solamente.

_-Aún no me decido a cuál de las dos opciones de buscador usar... ambos son buenos y malos a la vez._

_-Lo dices porque tienes tu imagen de buscador favorito y es una chica que conocemos desde hace cinco años. Sabes que no encontrarás alguien así que te mantenga feliz -me di cuenta de que nos observaban y me detuve._

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que es la mejor buscadora -sonrió y se detuvo también, volteó.- Esa niña de nuevo... solo finge que no está, creo que le gusta acosarme -siguió caminando._

- Un amigo que es capitán de un equipo rival -no cambió su expresión seria.- Y a quien puedes pasarle información de...

- A ver... -me crucé de brazos.- Primero, no voy a pasar información de ningún tipo. Segundo, no entiendo a qué le temes, siempre los han vencido... -abrí los ojos sorprendida.- Espera... le temes a Stuart, ¿verdad? -me empecé a reír de él.

_-Así que no estaba loca, en realidad tienes una acosadora. Una pequeña acosadora, es de segundo, creo -dije mientras caminaba a su lado.- Tiene pequeñas y tiernas fantasías de tener una cita contigo en Hogsmeade -reí un poco._

_-Debería hablarme si tanto le intereso -rió._

_-Entonces solo la rechazarías y le romperías el corazón a una niña de doce años -negué con una sonrisa._

Frunció el ceño.- No le temo a tu amigo...

- Sabes lo mismo que yo, Frederick -lo miré con una sonrisa.- Que es un buen jugador, que es un buen capitán... ¿Qué clase de información piensas que puedo darles si pueden vencerlos sin necesidad de que yo abra la boca?

_-No tengo la culpa de ser lindo -rió.- Por cierto... ¿qué estabas haciendo anoche que llegaste así al dormitorio? _

_-No es de tu incumbencia -dije sonrojada y entramos al Gran Comedor, iba a ir a la mesa de Slytherin pero él me jaló a la nuestra._

- Sobre estrategias, formación de... -no sabía ya qué decir.

- Ya me harté -lo interrumpí, enojándome de nuevo.- Mira, haz lo que quieras con tu equipo. Si quieres sacarme, está bien, porque no voy a dejar de hablar a Henry sólo para conservar mi lugar -me acerqué a él.- Pero sabes que no vas a conseguir un elemento como yo... Te deseo suerte -le di una palmada en el hombro y seguí mi camino.

_-Lo había olvidado -dije al sentarme.- Es tonto que no podamos sentarnos allá, los chicos son tontos -me miró y reí.- ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente cambiamos los colores de nuestro uniforme y nos sentamos allí? -se encogió de hombros._

_-Igual nos notarían y su orgullo haría que se enojen más._

- Clarissa, espera -se volteó pero no me siguió. Me detuve pero no lo miré.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Puedo abogar para que...

- No, no entiendes. Si no van a aceptar a mis amigos, no regreso al equipo -empecé a caminar de nuevo.- Además, no soy tonta. Tú eres quien toma las decisiones. Aquí nada se hace con democracia.

Entré al Gran Comedor más tranquila y a mitad del desayuno. Fui directo con Violette quien me preguntó qué había pasado.- Después te digo -susurré y me puse a comer aunque no tuviera hambre.

_Comimos un poco y esperamos a las chicas afuera del comedor. Me di cuenta que ese fin de semana no hice ninguna tarea, me había distraído mucho._

- ¿No vas a comer más? -negué mientras me terminaba el jugo.

- Se nos hará tarde si como más -se encogió de hombros y nos levantamos para ir con los chicos.

_Dejé a Henry esperando sólo, me adelanté esperando poder hacer aunque fuese un poco de la tarea, me regañé por no haberme puesto al corriente. Mi amigo sonrió en cuanto las vio salir del gran comedor. -¿Listas para clases?_

- Supongo que sí -dije mientras Vi se reía.- Ni siquiera recuerdo qué clase tenemos.

- Pero yo sí -me tomó del brazo y la seguí.

_Henry las siguió feliz de la vida, vio a un chico del equipo de Quidditch y le dijo que pasara el mensaje a los demás de que tendríamos entrenamiento esa tarde. Se encontró a otros dos chicos en el equipo y les pasó el mensaje._

Cada que Henry se detenía a hablar con los chicos de su equipo, no podía evitar sonreír y suspirar al mismo tiempo. Vi me miró y empezó a entender.- Se trataba sobre Quidditch, ¿verdad? -me preguntó en voz baja cuando él estaba distraído. Asentí.

_Henry terminó de dar el mensaje y se unió de nuevo a ellas.- Hoy los haré entrenar tanto que mañana Kailen querrá golpearme -rió.- Aunque parece que va a llover._

- Así que Umbridge sí les dio permiso -fruncí el ceño.- Ya te dije que no deberías exigirles tanto...

- Yo opino que está bien -dijo Vi con su sonrisa perversa.

_-Me agradas, Violette -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, rió.- Ya le dije a Kailen que no me pondría intenso con ellos, pero igual vamos a entrenar bien. Los más chicos aún son algo lentos, mi buscador es malo pero el mejor de todos los que se presentaron a la prueba._

Violette siguió sonriendo.- Bueno... si sigues con ese tipo de entrenamientos, tendrán que seguirte el ritmo -me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué dices que tu buscador es malo? -preguntó ella.

_-Porque se tarda demasiado en encontrar la snitch, además de que las bludgers lo han derribado al menos cuatro veces en los entrenamientos -frunció el ceño.- Y el otro buscador es ágil, bueno esquivando bludgers y jugadores, ve pronto la snitch pero tiene un problema con las chicas, en cuanto pasa a lado de alguna del equipo se distrae, o si ve una en las gradas también._

No pude evitar reírme.- No vas a encontrar al buscador perfecto, Stuart -meneé la cabeza sin dejar de reír.- Aunque... creo que le voy más al chico que se distrae.

_-Sí... creo que yo también. Un día deberías ir a vernos entrenar así me ayudas a decidir cuál de los dos es mejor -le dijo con una sonrisa._

- Hmm, supongo que está bien. No le veo problema -le dije sonriendo también. Violette levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado.

_-Perfecto, hoy entrenaremos una hora antes de la cena. Las veo al rato -sonrió y corrió a clase. Cuando me contó que había invitado a Clary a ver el entrenamiento fui a decirle a Nick._

- ¿No se supone que no debes estar en los entrenamientos de los equipos contrarios? -preguntó Vi mientras lo veíamos alejarse.

- Supones bien... sólo cuando eres parte del equipo pero como ya no lo soy... -me miró.- Sí, para eso quería Frederick hablar conmigo. Está así desde que vio a Henry en nuestra mesa pero no me importa.

_En la tarde comenzó a lloviznar pero eso no evitó que Henry quisiera hacer el entrenamiento, dijo que nos ayudaría por si teníamos que jugar en esas condiciones. Empezamos con sus ejercicios de "calentamiento" que incluían tanto ejercicios en tierra como ejercicios en aire. Henry tenía una... extraña manera de inventarse los ejercicios, nos estaba haciendo ganar fuerza en los brazos por si un día nos derribaban de la escoba así que a veces nos dejaba colgando de la escoba unos minutos a poca altura, la manera como soportábamos eso era compitiendo entre nosotros._

- Va a llover, tal vez no debería ir -dije en la puerta del castillo. Vi y Nick me empujaron.

- Usa el gorro de tu capa y listo -dijo ella sonriendo. Aunque sólo era poca lluvia, le hice caso después de sentir mi cabello algo mojado. Los miré.

- ¿Ninguno piensa acompañarme? -se rieron y Nick se acercó sin cubrirse. Nos despedimos de Vi y llegamos a las gradas. El ejercicio que estaban haciendo me dio risa, pero no dije nada y nos sentamos a observar.

_Al final quedamos colgados solamente Henry, el otro golpeador y yo, me balanceé un poco y le di una pequeña patada en las costillas al golpeador, le sonreí e hizo lo mismo conmigo, pronto él estaba en el suelo también. Henry y yo nos quedamos mirando retándonos, al final caí yo primero. Su manera de entrenar era también especializada, se la había ingeniado para inventar ejercicios para cada puesto, los golpeadores se lanzaban las bludgers el uno al otro mientras una bludger extra rondaba por ahí, también los cazadores se dedicaban a lanzarse la quaffle mientras cruzaban el camino de las bludgers, era algo arriesgado pero efectivo y en vez de una quaffle habían dos, lo cual requería mayor concentración. Por mi parte tenía que estar deteniendo quaffles encantadas que solitas se disparaban, pero también tenía que atrapar las del juego improvisado del equipo. Henry estaba loco, si hubiese aplicado ese ingenio a todas las materias, sería el mejor alumno._

Nick miraba el entrenamiento con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora entiendo porque dicen que exagera... -me encogí de hombros.

- Serían buenos ejercicios para equipos profesionales, no para la escuela -suspiré.- Pero trata de convencerlo... creo que fue mala idea que ganara el puesto de capitán.

_Los dos buscadores tenían que estar uno arriba y otro abajo, habían tres snitch, una tenía una marca, esa era la que debían encontrar, uno fue derribado por una quaffle esa tarde y el otro se puso nervioso cuando le preguntamos otra chica y yo si estaba bien al casi recibir una golpe de una bludger. Lo más divertido era terminar ese tramo del entrenamiento ya que todos debíamos atrapar todas las pelotas y al ser más de lo normal nos tomaba algo de tiempo. Luego teníamos entrenamiento independiente, los golpeadores trabajaban en ganar fuerza en los brazos, los cazadores hacían piruetas complicadas que ellos mismos se ingeniaban, el caso era ser mejor que el entrenamiento anterior, los buscadores competían entre ellos en cuanto a velocidad y volaban en espejo, primero uno guiaba y luego otro, por mi parte tenía que mejorar el atrapar quaffles difíciles y no caer de la escoba así que seguía practicando con una quaffle encantada y a veces me veía obligada a quedarme colgando de una pierna, eso sí me gustaba; excepto cuando llegaba a caer._

- No me gustan sus entrenamientos -Nick no cambió su expresión y me reí.

- Kailen está bien, no tienes que preocuparte -me miró serio.- Además, en su puesto puede pasarle eso o cosas peores. Mejor tranquilízate.

_Una de nuestros cazadores perdió el control de su escoba y cayó cuando aún estaba muy arriba, afortunadamente Henry se dio cuenta pronto y alcanzó a atraparla, le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla, la subió a su escoba y todos aterrizamos.- Bien, es suficiente por hoy -dijo apartándose el cabello mojado de la cara, sonrió.- Haremos ejercicios de enfriamiento y eso será todo -estos ejercicios consistían en una serie de estiramientos y ejercicios que ayudaran a relajar nuestros músculos, además de que nos relajaran de la tensión que podríamos haber sentido durante nuestro entrenamiento.- ¡Muy buen trabajo todos! Estamos mejorando mucho -dijo sonriente.- Cámbiense antes de que se enfríen, no quiero que se enfermen._

- Ya estoy toda mojada, no sé a qué venimos -dije mientras los veía hacer los últimos ejercicios. Nick se rió, sabía por qué me había puesto de mal humor de repente. No debía sentirme... ¿celosa? Me levanté.- Si quieres, quédate tú. Pero yo no quiero resfriarme.

- La que debería tranquilizarse es otra persona -siguió riendo mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

_-Mandón -dije con una risita mientras caminábamos hacia los vestidores, me cargó de costal y dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras pataleaba, rió y me dejó caer en un charco.- Tonto -reí y lo tiré también, lo aplasté.- Si me enfermo será tu culpa y luego estarás quejándote de que no juego como debería -le revolví el cabello mojado y corrí a los vestidores._

Nick frunció un poco el ceño mientras los miraba pero burlarse de su prima era más divertido en ese momento.- ¡Clarissa! -lo miré antes de bajar.- No está fuerte la lluvia, no te tienes que ir -sonrió de manera perversa. Bufé y seguí mi camino.

_Nos cambiamos rápido, le pregunté si había notado que Nick y Clary habían estado allí y dijo que sí.- Muchas gracias a todos por su esfuerzo de hoy -dijo alegre y salió corriendo del vestidor, corrí tras él, me cargó y corrió hacia donde habían estado antes._

Nick caminaba a paso lento y sin dejar de reír cuando ellos llegaron.- Demasiado tarde, Clarissa ya se fue -dijo entre risas. Yo tenía frío e iba con dificultad rodeando la cancha para regresar al castillo, además de que la frustración no ayudaba mucho.

_-¿Le diste el dibujo? -dije moviendo solamente los labios, Henry no podía verme._

_-¿Por qué se fue tan pronto? -me bajó con cuidado.- Quería que me diera su opinión._

_-Pues alcánzala -sugerí, asintió y sonrió, se cerró bien la chamarra._

_-Ahí te encargo a mi hermana -dijo Henry mientras me despeinaba, lo miré feo, rió y corrió hacia el castillo._

Nick negó con una sonrisa y también la despeinó.- Yo la cuido, no te preocupes -ensanchó su sonrisa mientras la miraba.- No era el momento, está lloviznando y anda celosa, así que creo que ya encontraré otra oportunidad para dárselo.

Iba maldiciendo cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza o que veía, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a mi sala común, ponerme frente a la chimenea y decir todo lo que quería, no sólo pensarlo.

_-¿Por qué celosa? -exprimí mi cabello mientras lo veía. Henry la alcanzó y le puso su chamarra en la cabeza, la cargó sin permiso y corrió hacia el castillo, la bajó una vez que estuvieron bajo techo._

_-Hola, princesa Clarissa -dijo con una sonrisa._

- Por la chica que Henry salvó de caerse -se empezó a reír de nuevo.- Fue divertido, aunque hubiera querido que dijera algo más que sólo un comentario tonto para irse.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no tuve tiempo de protestar cuando me cargó pero ya dentro del castillo, le regresé su chamarra con brusquedad.- Déjame en paz, Stuart -empecé a caminar hacia mi sala común.

_-Son un par de tontos -sonreí, me cerré bien la chamarra, empezó a llover más duro.- Me duele todo, siento mis brazos un poco débiles._

_-¿Ahora qué hice? -dijo confundido mientras la alcanzaba, se paró frente a ella.- ¿Ahora por qué te molesté?_

- Sobre eso le estaba diciendo a Clary, que los entrenamientos son algo excesivos -sólo parpadeaba cuando las gotas caían cerca de sus ojos.- Vamos adentro.

- ¿No entiendes la frase "déjame en paz"? -lo rodeé y seguí mi camino con la mente nublada por un sentimiento que no tenía sentido que sintiera.

_- ¿Me cargas? -sonreí un poco sonrojada._

_-No, no entiendo -se volvió a interponer en su camino, frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice? _

Se rió.- Mi pequeña Kailen... -la cargó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- No te preocupes, tú nunca haces nada. Culpa al frío y a la lluvia de mi humor -dije con sarcasmo y volví a darle la vuelta a paso rápido.

_-Estoy cansada, quiero chocolate -me recargué en él._

_La detuvo tomando una de sus manos y la jaló hacia él.- Ya dime qué pasó, lo solucionaré -dijo mientras parpadeaba por el agua que escurría de su cabello hasta sus ojos._

- De hecho, traigo una barra de chocolate en el bolsillo pero no lo alcanzo -dijo riendo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. _¿Por qué tenía que verse bien siempre? _Bufé.- Suéltame, quiero irme a mi sala común.

_-¿En el de la chamarra? -dije metiendo mis manos en sus bolsillos._

_- Solo dime qué hice, me frustra que estés molesta y no saber qué puedo hacer para remediarlo -frunció el ceño._

- Sí, creo que ahí está -dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras con cuidado.

- No tienes que frustrarte. Son mis problemas y no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo -miré su mano y después a él de nuevo.- ¿Me dejas ya?

_-Ya lo encontré -lo saqué y lo abrí, le di una mordida, le acerqué el chocolate a la boca._

_-No -la miró y suspiró.- Tal vez no pueda arreglar tus problemas pero puedo tratar ¿no? -sonrió un poco._

- Si quieres, puedes comerlo todo -le sonrió, pero aun así abrió un poco la boca.

Me quité el gorro de mi capa con la otra mano, me sentía desesperada.- No quiero que trates tampoco. Sólo quiero estar sola, ¿entiendes? -veía un poco borroso ya.

_-Los dos -sonreí y le acerqué un poco más a su boca._

_- ¿Por qué no? -tomó su mano un poco mejor.- Confía en mí -por unos momentos pensó que algo malo realmente le sucedía y se sintió preocupado._

- Está bien -abrió bien la boca para morder el chocolate.

- Porque no y ya -movida por un impulso, recargué mi frente en su pecho e hice puño mi otra mano.- Sólo quiero estar sola... -repetí en voz baja.

_Le acerqué el chocolate hasta que lo mordió, sonreí y comí.- Tengo la teoría de que si tienes hijos van a ser medio mimados -reí. Henry no dijo nada y la abrazó, pasó una mano por su cabello._

_-Mientras esté por aquí no te voy a dejar sola, aunque te moleste...-susurró._

Nick se rió.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y aunque quiera golpearte? Porque tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo... -cerré los ojos.

_-Porque me conscientes mucho y no soy ni tu novia, imagina cómo serás con pequeños Nícolas o pequeñas... mmm Nicoles, por ahí -reí._

_-Úsame de saco de box entonces -siguió acariciando su cabello.- Lo que necesites para que estés mejor._

Nick se rió más al pensar en una Kailen pequeña también.- Si te consiento tanto, ahora tú imagina cómo seré cuando seas mi novia...

Suspiré. Aunque quisiera, no puedo estar bien contigo cerca pero no mío.- ¿Lo que necesite? ¿Cualquier cosa?

_Sonreí un poco y cerré mis ojos.- Probablemente serías más cariñoso y un poco más protector solamente._

_-Sí -dijo mientras jugaba inconscientemente con los mechones de su cabello.- Ya creció más -pensó mientras sonreía._

- Probablemente -siguió riendo.- ¿Soy muy protector?

- Lo que necesito... -abrí los ojos y me zafé de su abrazo.- Es estar sola frente a la chimenea de mi sala común. Es lo único que quiero ahora.

_-No, eres el punto exacto de protector - bostecé.-Ya tengo hambre._

_-Está bien...- sonrió un poco triste, lamentaba no poder ayudarla.- Te dejaré en paz entonces... buenas noches -le acomodó un mechón de cabello y caminó hacia nuestra sala común por el camino largo para no molestarla a lo largo del trayecto._

- Hambre y sueño, al parecer -sonrió.- Creo que aún alcanzamos la cena en el comedor...

- Gracias... -susurré mientras se alejaba y corrí directo a mi sala común, no quería romper cosas ya, era peor ahora, tenía ganas de llorar de frustración.

_-Que flojera, creo que mejor como dulces y ya - oí algo a lo lejos.- Henry está frustrado, hasta acá lo oigo -bostecé.- Creo que ya nos acostumbramos mucho uno al otro al punto que nos oímos a distancia. _

- Así que no pudo con la fierecilla de mi prima... -se rió.- No debes comer solo dulces, Kailen.

En la sala común no había nadie y en la habitación tampoco, así que se me ocurrió una manera extraña de desahogarme cuando vi mi material de Arte Muggle en mi baúl.

_-Pero me gustan y me llenan pronto -bostecé.- Los dulces son buenos, levantan el ánimo, las energías... Cuando tenga mi casa nunca van a faltar dulces, muchos tipos de dulces diferentes, chocolates, paletas y otros dulces._

- En mi último viaje a Londres, compré varios dulces, ahora que recuerdo... -sonrió.- Entonces, te llevo a tu sala común, ¿no?

_-Sí -bostecé.- Jim me dijo que probó los dulces japoneses y que son buenos. Quiero ir un día a Japón, después de haber viajado a algún lugar en barco y después de recorrer Europa en escoba._

- La pequeña Kailen quiere hacer muchos viajes, ¿no?

_-Quisiera recorrer todo el mundo... y luego buscar el planeta de donde viene el principito... con su única rosa y todo... -bostecé, me estaba quedando dormida, estaba muy cansada._

- Interesante... -se rió y la acomodó mejor en sus brazos.- Si quieres, puedes hacerlo... y me encantaría acompañarte.

_-No puedo ir a ese planeta... no sé cómo llegar... Pero si me acompañaras a recorrer el mundo en unos años, desde hoy sería dichosa -sonreí otro poco, empecé a respirar más profundo, aunque aún no me dormía._

Nick la miró con ternura.- Te acompañaría a dónde quieras... -dijo en voz baja mientras veía como se quedaba dormida.

_-Yo ya encontré mi estrella...-susurré en pársel al pensar en una frase que me gustaba del libro, pronto me quedé dormida._

- Creo que sí le pediré clases de pársel a Clarissa -sonrió más.- Y ahora... ¿qué hago contigo, pequeña Kailen?

_Al día siguiente me asusté al notar que no estaba en mi dormitorio, entonces oí una respiración cercana y me sonrojé. Miré la hora en mi reloj, tenía frío y aún faltaban un par de horas para el desayuno, me tapé mejor con las cobijas y me giré quedando de frente a él. -¿Te enojarías si te beso mientras duermes? -susurré, acaricié su mejilla y cerré los ojos._

Decidió llevarla a su habitación de nuevo, arriesgando a que Umbridge lo descubriera, pero para eso, había hechizado la puerta de su despacho. No pudo evitar quedarse a su lado mientras dormía y, mirándola, logró conciliar el sueño. Él sólo respiraba profundamente cuando ella despertó, era normal, él no era inquieto mientras dormía.

_Lo miré de nuevo, me sonrojé ante cosas que pensé, le acomodé un mechón de cabello.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué eres tan... perfecto? -le di un beso cerca de la boca, suspiré y lo miré dormir un rato, hasta que me quedé dormida de nuevo._


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

Nick despertó al poco tiempo con una agradable sensación cerca de su boca y con el olor inconfundible de su pequeña Kailen. Inhaló con una sonrisa y abrió los ojos. Al parecer, ella seguía dormida, así que acarició un poco su cabello y parte de su mejilla.- Tan pequeña...

_-Tengo ya quince años...-susurré con una ligera sonrisa, su tacto me había despertado, bostecé.- Ya no estoy tan pequeña._

_Henry se había despertado temprano y aún antes de que todos comenzaran a levantarse ya estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, esperando a que Clary saliera._

- Lo sé, pero para mí siempre estarás pequeña -sonrió y dejó su mano sobre su mejilla.- Mi pequeña Kailen...

El desahogo del día anterior me había dejado algo agotada. Me había puesto los auriculares del walkman a todo volumen mientras pintaba enojada sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Pero a pesar de todo, me levanté antes de que Violette y decidí irme sin ella a desayunar. Seguía sin ganas de lidiar con las personas.

_-No sé si sea bueno que siempre sea pequeña para ti -puse mi mano sobre la suya y sonreí._

_Henry había sido seguido por Aravis así que jugaba con ella en lo que esperaba. Llevaba una hora acostado en el suelo mirando el techo con la gatita dormida entre sus manos cuando ella salió de la sala común, la miró desde allí._

- ¿Por qué? -se rió.- Yo no le veo problema.

Salí aún con los audífonos puestos y me tomó por sorpresa ver a Henry acostado frente a la puerta de piedra. Suspiré, meneé la cabeza y seguí caminando.

_-Porque... -no dije nada, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado.- Nada._

_Henry la miró y se levantó, caminó a su lado sin decir nada. Aravis maulló al despertar a causa del movimiento.- Aravis te saluda -dijo mientras se la mostraba y ella maullaba de nuevo._

La miró con media sonrisa.- Vamos, dime -apoyó su codo en el colchón y se levantó un poco sin dejar de mirarla.

Lo miré de reojo y le quité a Aravis.- Los gatos no son personas, puedo soportar tu presencia un rato -le dije a la gatita sin dejar de escuchar música.

_-No -me sonrojé otro poco y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la cobija._

_-Toma...-le dio un trozo de pergamino, la detuvo un momento.- Sonríe, te ves perfecta cuando sonríes… -sonrió un poco y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos._

Sonrió y la siguió, tapándose con las cobijas también. Esta vez quedó más cerca de ella.- Dime -la miró a los ojos.

Tomé el pergamino y sólo escuché la palabra sonríe entre la música. _Vamos, Diane. Prometiste que harías lo que fuera para no verlo triste desde la muerte de Jack. _Suspiré de nuevo y miré lo que me dio.

_-Me...-dije sonrojada y me fui internando más en las cobijas hasta que sentí mis pies salirse del colchón._

_Henry le había hecho un dibujo un poco mal hecho de él jalándole un poco las mejillas haciéndola sonreír, estaba encantado así que se veía el ligero tirón, luego aparecía la frase "¡Sonríe!"._

- ¿Me...? -preguntó moviéndose también, sólo que dobló las rodillas para no salirse de la cama. Se acercó más con esa sonrisa típica de él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para que no fuera a escapar.

Solté una risita.- Tonto -se lo mostré a Aravis.- Es tonto, ¿verdad, pequeña?

_-Dijiste que dijera me - intenté hacerme para atrás pero estaba ya en la orilla, a punto de caerme. Aravis trató de tirar con una pata el dibujo mientras maullaba, quería atrapar las imágenes._

- Kailen tramposa -dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la retuvo mejor de la cintura.- ¿Por qué no es bueno que sigas siendo pequeña para mí?

- No, Aravis -meneé la cabeza con media sonrisa y guardé el pergamino en mi bolsa.- Hay que seguir a un tonto -la agarré bien y fui tras Henry corriendo.

_-Es una tontería, olvídalo -dije sonrojada y lo empujé un poco, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Es que... yo quiero que un día me veas como adulta... como si realmente no fuera mucho más pequeña... me siento como si... no sé, como que vamos a ritmos diferentes y no te alcanzo -dije sin mirarlo, no era lo que había pensado originalmente pero de cierta forma era verdad._

_Henry ya había terminado de subir las escaleras, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ese día se cumplían un par de meses de lo de su hermano y Abie le había contado que su antigua esposa ya estaba saliendo con otro hombre, eso le molestaba; por otro lado, pensaba en la escuela, en el equipo de Quidditch y en Clary. Aravis encajó un poco sus garritas en su mano cuando comenzó a correr._

Nick sonrió y la abrazó.- Si te lo digo, es de cariño, pero... si quieres sentirte como dices, ya no te digo pequeña.

Ignoré las garras de Aravis en mi mano y empecé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando lo vi, la dejé en el suelo y caminé hacia Henry sin saber cómo hablarle.

_-No es eso... es que...-suspiré.- No sé, olvídalo -cerré los ojos, ahora me sentía torpe y algo más pequeña en todos los sentidos._

_Aravis siguió a Clary, saltando tras ella y maulló cuando le ganó y alcanzó a Henry. Él la vio y se agachó a rascar detrás de las orejas, la levantó._

- Puedes confiar en mí, Kailen. Puedes decirme lo que quieras... -acarició su cabello.

Suspiré. Me dejé llevar por mis tontos instintos y le tapé los ojos con mis manos.

_-Es que no sé ni qué quiero decir -reí un poco y suspiré.- Soy torpe para expresarme a veces._

_-Aravis, la luz se apagó ¿sabes por qué? -sonrió un poco.- Alguien me ataca ¿tal vez? ¿Quién será? Tal vez una princesa._

- No te preocupes, ya encontrarás las palabras -la miró.- Sabes que ya es tarde, ¿verdad?

Solté una risita.- Perdón -susurré sin quitarle las manos.- Y gracias.

_-Sí, creo que no alcanzaré a desayunar -me senté._

_-No tienes por qué agradecer ni disculparte, si estás feliz es suficiente - tomó una de sus manos e intentó resistir el impulso de besarla, sonrió, tomó la otra mano y les dio un beso. Se giró para mirarla de frente.- ¿Ya estás mejor?_

- Seguro que Alphonse ya dejó el desayuno -también se sentó y se estiró.- También tengo dulces si no quieres desayunar...

- Ahmm... supongo que sí... -me desconcertó un poco que besara mis manos y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero me repuse pronto.- Te traté mal ayer -fruncí el ceño.- Claro que me tengo que disculpar.

_-Tengo hambre, pero tengo que correr a bañarme, cambiarme y...ah... -me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama.- Otra vez no hice la tarea..._

_-Estabas molesta, tampoco debí insistir -sonrió un poco._

La miró.- ¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

- Sólo querías ayudar -me encogí de hombros y suspiré.- Sólo causo problemas -reí un poco.

_-Aritmancia, astronomía, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbología y música -suspiré, me regañé por haberla olvidado de nuevo._

_-No es verdad -sonrió otro poco.- Me alegras el día aunque no me sienta alegre._

- Veamos... -se levantó.- Astronomía es hasta la noche, con esa tienes tiempo -lo pensó un poco y le sonrió.- Tengo una idea.

- ¿Por qué no estás alegre? -ladeé la cabeza y no dejé de mirarlo.

_-¿Qué idea? -lo miré._

_-Abie me escribió, me molesté porque la antigua esposa de mi hermano ya está saliendo con otro, lo olvidó muy fácilmente... me contó que mi mamá anda enferma de gripa pero como no se quiere tomar el medicamento no se compone -frunció el ceño.- Además de que se anda queriendo poner rebelde mi hermana y se anda cambiando el color del cabello a cada rato y va así a la escuela, no quiere guardarse lo de que es metamorfomaga -suspiró.- Entre otras cosas -sonrió un poco._

- Un día que no vayas a clases, supongo que no te causaría problemas -se estiró.- Terminas de hacer tus deberes este día para que no te atrases y los apuntes los puedes tomar de Henry. Si se te dificulta Aritmancia, te ayudo, al igual con Criaturas, y en Herbología eres buena... no le veo problema -se puso a buscar sus zapatos debajo de la cama.- ¿Qué piensas?

- Es de esos momentos en los que quisieras estar en casa para controlar todo -lo despeiné y sonreí.- Pero todo tiene solución, Lucy ya está grandecita y debe saber que tiene que cuidarse. En cuanto a Abie... está pequeña, se puede manipular fácilmente, creo... -me reí.- Sobre la ex-esposa de Jack... no podemos hacer nada. Claro, es natural que estés molesto, yo lo estaría -me encogí de hombros.

_-Sería como cuando faltaba por estar en la enfermería... pero sin estar en la enfermería... -bostecé.- Me agrada la idea -sonreí.- Mi profesor me invita a no ir a clases -reí._

_-Tienes razón -suspiró, sonrió otro poco.- Me duele todo además -rió.- Mi equipo cree que yo no sufro los entrenamientos pero sí._

Rió y salió de debajo de la cama.- Recuerda, las reglas ya no me importan tanto -se sentó en el suelo.- Te llevo a la entrada de tu sala común, te arreglas, tomas tus cosas y haces la tarea aquí -sonrió.- Así, cuando se haga la hora de mi clase, no tienes que correr.

- También eso tiene solución -me puse detrás de él y lo empujé de los hombros hacia el Gran Comedor.- Primero, vamos a desayunar mientras busco qué poción puede servirte para que no te duela el cuerpo, aunque... si te pasas un poco en los entrenamientos.

_-Faltaré a todas las clases pero a la de música tengo que ir...-fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y si no quiero ir? -reí, busqué mis botas._

_-Pero estamos mejorando mucho ¿no crees? -dijo sonriente mientras se dejaba empujar.- Además, los chicos están felices porque se están poniendo musculosos -rió.- Y las chicas… solo son Kailen y otra pero la otra chica está feliz porque adelgazó y Kailen ha crecido un centímetro._

- Bueno... -alcanzó sus botas antes que ella.- Supongo que puedo permitir que faltes... -se las dio con una sonrisa.

- Las chicas... -susurré en pársel y fruncí el ceño un poco. Sacudí la cabeza.- Realmente no le presté mucha atención al físico de los chicos, pero Kailen sí ha crecido. Sí, están mejorando, eso es bueno.

_-Esa es la única clase a la que no faltaría -me las puse._

_-Me la he pasado pensando mucho en cómo ayudarle a todo el equipo por igual... Es cansado pero me gusta hacerlo -sonrió._

Nick sonrió, brincó a la cama y le rodeó la cintura desde atrás con sus brazos.- Me gusta escuchar eso -recargó su barbilla en su hombro.

- Te lo agradecerán al final -reí.- Se van a tardar en admitirlo, pero lo harán.

_Me sonrojé y me sentí inquieta, sin nada que se me ocurriera decir._

_-Sí, eso espero y espero que no nos saquen pronto en los juegos, Hufflepuff merece llegar a la final alguna vez -la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros._

- ¿Ya te pusiste las botas? -se estiró para mirar sus pies.- Para llevarte a tu sala común...

- Es muy probable -sonreí. _Malditos impulsos, _pensé al tiempo que lo rodeaba por la cintura porque no alcanzaba su hombro.- Sí, tú también creciste.

_Sentí su aliento cerca de mi oreja y me dio un escalofrío.- No hagas eso, me pongo nerviosa -dije sin pensar, me sonrojé.- Sí, ya me las puse._

_-Ya no quiero crecer -rió.- Te voy a quedar muy alto si sigo creciendo y creo que así tenemos la altura perfecta ¿no?_

- ¿En serio? -dijo cerca de su oído.- No te sonrojes, no eres la única persona en esta habitación que se pone nerviosa -se rió y la abrazó más.

- Si me estiro un poco, alcanzaría tu hombro... -lo intenté pero no funcionó.- Stuart será un gigante -me reí.- Seguirás creciendo aunque no quieras, al igual que yo.

_Me sonrojé más y traté de liberarme un poco de su abrazo, mi nerviosismo se terminó cuando oí a mi estómago rugir, entonces me sonrojé aún más._

_-No quiero ser un gigante -rió.- Crece otro poco, aunque...-la imaginó parada un poco de puntas rodeándolo por el cuello y sonrió un poco sonrojado.- Tal vez así estás perfecta._

Nick se rió y la soltó.- Alguien tiene hambre -se bajó de la cama y la levantó jalándola de la mano.- Vamos -se aparecieron frente a los barriles.

Lo pensé por un momento y me reí.- Supongo que creceremos a la par, gracias a los entrenamientos... -me callé, recordé que ya no estaba en el equipo pero me dije que no se lo mencionaría.- O eso creo yo... -sonreí lentamente, se me había ocurrido algo tonto para vengarme de Frederick. Si había pensado que me iba a quedar tranquila después de que me sacara del equipo, estaba muy equivocado.

_-Quiero un pastelillo -dije cuando ya estábamos frente a los barriles.-Nos vemos en un rato -saqué la varita y los golpeé._

_-Sí, supongo. Me gusta tu altura pero si creces más no me quejo -sonrió._

- Aquí te espero -dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en ir al comedor por unos pastelillos.

- No te prometo nada, no controlo mi crecimiento -me reí y entramos al Gran Comedor.- ¿Quieres sentarte en mi mesa? -le sonreí.

_-¿Seguro? Tal vez me tarde un poco -dije antes de entrar por completo._

_-¿No habrá problemas? No quiero molestarte de ninguna manera - le sonrió un poco._

Asintió.- No te preocupes -se recargó en la pared.

- No seas tonto -lo jalé del brazo que tenía sobre mis hombros.- Además, recuerda que tengo que buscar la poción para curar tu cuerpo adolorido.

_-Me apuraré -entré y me arreglé y todo lo más rápido que pude. Me encontré con un montón de cosas que Abie me había dado y no había usado ninguna, miré un delineador y lo usé, me sentí algo rara al ver ese pequeño cambio pero agarré mis cosas y salí._

_-Está bien -sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de Slytherin, comenzó a servirse comida, miró a nuestra mesa.- Es como la segunda o tercera vez que no aparece a desayunar y no me la encuentro en la sala común._

Nick se apareció en las cocinas, les pidió algunos pastelillos y regresó antes de que Kailen saliera. Cuando la vio, abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió encantado.

- Ya les dije que no la fastidien -dijo Violette sentándose frente a nosotros.

- No estamos fastidiando, sólo comentamos que no está nuestra hermana menor -me puse a buscar en mi caja de pociones antes de servirme la comida.

_Me pasé una mano por mi cabello aún mojado, apartándolo un poco de mi cara, sonreí.- Traté de no tardarme._

_-Exacto -siguió comiendo tranquilo.- Aunque me pregunto dónde estará o si se sintió mal y anda en su dormitorio._

- Ya lo noté -ensanchó su sonrisa y le mostró el plato con pastelillos.- Alcancé a traerte algo.

- Es posible -dije mientras sacaba una pócima casi transparente y le puse unas cuantas gotas a su vaso de jugo.- Te sentirás mejor con eso, supongo.

_-Gracias -sonreí y comí uno mientras me acomodaba bien la mochila._

_-Muchas gracias, princesa Clarissa -sonrió y tomó jugo.- Me alegra saber que tendré a quien recurrir cuando tenga heridas de Quidditch profesional._

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -le sonrió y le ayudó a acomodarse la mochila con la mano no ocupada.  
- De nada, Stuart -sonreí y me puse a desayunar. Vi se rió.

- Entonces lo del Quidditch era en serio, ¿no? -preguntó ella.

_Asentí y di otra mordida al pastelillo._

_-Sí, en serio seré un día jugador profesional, espero llegar a un mundial un día y sería genial si gana mi equipo. Ya que esté más grande quisiera ser entrenador -sonrió emocionado._

La tomó del brazo y se apareció en su despacho de nuevo.- Bien, desayunamos y después te pones a hacer tu tarea.

Vi y yo nos miramos, después lo miramos a él y reímos un poco.- Ya tienes toda tu vida planeada, Stuart -dije con una sonrisa al ver su expresión de alegría.

_-Está bien -dejé mi mochila y el violín en un rincón.- Me dieron ganas de no hacer nada._

_-Sí. Saliendo de aquí buscaré un equipo donde jugar, entraré como golpeador, iré subiendo de nivel en la liga. En cierto momento nos casaremos y tendremos dos o tres hijos, les enseñaré Quidditch. Luego ya que esté grande para ser jugador seré entrenador, luego me retiraré para estar con mi familia y eventualmente moriré -dijo algo rápido y al terminar rió._

- No vas a faltar a clases para nada, Kailen -la despeinó a pesar de que seguía con el cabello mojado. Puso los pastelillos en la mesa de centro junto a la bandeja del desayuno.- Desayuna tú primero -le sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Empecé a toser por culpa del jugo cuando escuché algunas de las cosas que dijo. Violette entendió todo y se puso a reír a carcajadas.- Sí, Henry. Todo bien planeado y con una seguridad escalofriante -dijo ella entre risas.

_-Sí, profesor -susurré y comencé a comer en lo que él volvía, comí casi todos los pastelillos._

_-Ese es mi plan, sería genial que sí se cumpliera -sonrió, no se había dado cuenta del pequeño desliz que cometió._

Nick se bañó y se vistió sin prisa, dándole tiempo a Kailen para que desayunara bien.

- Sí, es notable que quisieras que se cumpliera -dijo Vi tratando de calmar sus risas. Seguí comiendo. _Seguro escuché mal, habló muy rápido. _La reacción de mi amiga fue más escalofriante aún porque pareciera que me había leído el pensamiento.- Escuchaste bien... -canturreó en voz baja.

_Estaba jugando con mis cubiertos mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado y entonces al lanzarlos al aire no logré atraparlos, me estiré pero terminaron en el suelo._

_-¿Ustedes no han pensado en qué quieren hacer saliendo de aquí? -preguntó mientras se servía más jugo._

Nick se estaba abotonando la camisa cuando escuchó un ruido en el despacho. Salió rápido para cerciorarse de que Kailen estuviera bien.- ¿Qué pasó?

Negué con la cabeza algo sonrojada y concentrándome en mi comida.- Diseño de ropa -dijo Vi emocionada y después se rió.- O algo así.

_-Se me cayeron los cubiertos, eso es todo -sonreí y al verlo me sonrojé, recogí lo que había tirado._

_-Eso suena interesante, podrías diseñarles a los equipos de Quidditch sus uniformes o a las escuelas de magia, o a magos y brujas importantes -comió y vio a Clary.- Te veo como una gran sanadora en San Mungo, regañándome cada que aparezca por ahí -sonrió._

- Ah... -sonrió aliviado y le ayudó con los cubiertos.- Creí que te había pasado algo malo -dijo mientras regresaba a la habitación por la toalla con que se estaba secando el cabello.- Entonces... ¿ya terminaste? -preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Violette asintió. Me encogí de hombros.- Podría ser... no es tan mala idea, en realidad...

- ¿Qué parte? ¿La de ser sanadora o que Henry aparezca en tu trabajo? -dijo mi amiga entre risas y se levantó.- Los veo después -y se fue dejándome un poco más sonrojada.

_-Sí, ya terminé -evité mirarlo, inconscientemente tomé otro pastelillo y lo mordí._

_-Violette es rara -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, mordió un trozo de pan y miró el reloj.- Ya casi es hora de irnos._

Rió y aventó la toalla hacia su habitación.- Me toca a mí -se sentó junto a ella y se puso a desayunar.- Puedes hacer tu tarea de una vez, ¿no? -la miró sonriendo.

- Bastante rara -murmuré y acabé mi jugo.- Yo ya terminé.

_-Sí... no terminaste de cerrar tu camisa -me levanté a buscar mis libros en mi mochila._

_-Ya casi termino -se tomó su jugo y terminó lo que había en su plato.- Listo, vamos -sonrió y se levantó._

- ¿En serio? -se miró y rió.- Bueno, supongo que no importa. Estoy en mi despacho -siguió comiendo felizmente.

- Vámonos entonces -también me levanté mientras sentía un par de miradas extrañas. La única que identifiqué fue la de Frederick y le sonreí brevemente.- ¿Soy yo o esa niña de allá está mirando hacia acá? -le pregunté a Henry sin señalar, era de mi casa.

_-Aun así deberías estar siempre bien vestido... ¿Qué tal que alguien te busca de pronto? -me senté frente a la mesa de centro y comencé a hacer tarea sin mirarlo._

_Henry volteó y sonrió un poco, caminó junto a Clary.- Es una acosadora que tengo, no sé qué pasa con ella pero no deja de seguirme._

- Tocarían la puerta, me abotonaría la camisa y recibiría a ese alguien -le sonrió pero no le hizo caso y dejó su camisa así.

- Una acosadora... -levanté una ceja mirando a la niña, le sonreí y tomé a Henry del brazo.- Vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

_-Igual deberías siempre estar presentable... -lo miré, agité la varita y se abotonó la camisa._

_-Vamos -dijo con una sonrisa y caminó encantado, acostumbrado a la mirada que los acompañó hasta la salida._

- Hey... -se rió y se sacudió un poco el cabello.- Está bien, Aeryn. Estaré presentable... cuando esté fuera de mi despacho -desabotonó los dos primeros.

- ¿Y no te molesta que te esté acosando? -le pregunté sin soltarlo.

_Suspiré y no lo miré, seguí haciendo tarea, tratando de no sonrojarme y no prestarle atención._

_-No realmente. Ya se aburrirá y me dejará de acosar, además solo me está mirando, no se atreve a nada más._

Terminó de desayunar y acomodó todo en la bandeja. Tomó un libro y se sentó junto a Kailen en silencio a leer un rato.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no ha hecho algo más que mirarte? -fruncí un poco el ceño.

_Después de un rato me aburrí y me distraje haciendo dibujos en un pequeño trozo de pergamino mientras intentaba no dormirme._

_-Pues solo he notado que me mira -se encogió de hombros y entraron a su clase.- Tal vez me ha mandado dulces y cartitas pero generalmente son anónimos y nunca sé de quién son._

- ¿Cómo vas con tu tarea? -le preguntó rato después sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

- ¿Has recibido cartas y dulces? -quise bufar pero me contuve y sólo tomé asiento.

_-Ya me aburrí...-me estiré y empecé a hacer una tarea distinta._

_- Seguido recibimos cosas así en el equipo ¿en el tuyo no? A las chicas les suelen mandar flores. Me han dicho que se da en todos los equipos, no solo de Quidditch sino en general... Me extrañaría mucho que no hayas recibido nada -sacó sus cosas y comenzó a tomar notas cuando la profesora comenzó a dar la clase._

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

- Bueno... -me puse a pensar mientras hacía lo mismo que él.- Sí he recibido algunos regalos, pero los he tirado a la basura o incendiado... les tomó tan poca importancia que no los recordaba.

_-No... yo puedo sola -seguí haciéndola.-¿Qué haces mientras esperas a que sea hora de tu clase?_

_-Ya veo -rió.- Nunca he incendiado uno, las cartas las uso luego para anotar en la parte de atrás mis tareas o jugar con Kailen algo en papel, los dulces los como y los que tienen algo raro los tiro._

- Generalmente viajo a Londres por la chimenea o en aparición para investigar más sobre mis clases y otras cosas -pasó la página.- Pero cuando tengo muy poco tiempo, me pongo a leer o me escapo a la cancha de Quidditch.

- Es divertido incendiar cosas -sonreí.- A veces ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de leer quien los manda, sólo los recibo y les prendo fuego.

_-Suena interesante y solitario a la vez -busqué tinta de otro color en mi mochila.- Me pregunto si los profesores con familia simplemente llegan dan clase y se van._

_-Qué mala -sonrió.- Las ilusiones de los chicos hechos cenizas._

- Creo que ninguno de los profesores tiene familia -frunció el ceño.- Pero no estoy seguro... Lo sé, se escucha solitario.

- Sólo un poco -solté una risita.- Suena genial eso: "las ilusiones de los chicos hechos cenizas"... Lo siento por ellos, pero ya saben que me he vuelto algo... amargada, tal vez sea la palabra correcta.

_- Se me hace más triste que ninguno de los profesores tenga familia, sobretodo porque ya están grandes... Deberían poder llegar a una casa y que los esté esperando alguien, eso ha de ser genial, supongo. Como sea tú estás joven y puedes andar de aquí para allá sin preocuparte por esas cosas -seguí haciendo mi tarea._

_-No eres amargada, más bien... dicen que eres muy exigente -sonrió.- Les digo que es obvio que lo seas y me alegra eso._

_- Pues sí, ir de aquí para allá -siguió leyendo con una sonrisa.- Pero en mi caso, sí pienso tener una familia. Me gusta andar en solitario a veces, pero prefiero la compañía._

_- ¿Exigente? -fruncí el ceño, bajé la voz.- ¿Por qué exigente? ¿Sólo porque la mayoría de los chicos son unos tarados superficiales y el chico que me gusta no está entre ellos? Absurdo... -bufé._

_-De cierta forma es necesario no estar solo siempre... ¿no? -tomé unas notas.- He estado pensando sobre qué quiero ser saliendo de aquí..._

_-Exigente porque precisamente no te fijas en nadie de ellos cuando la mayoría lo hace, yo digo que eres lista no exigente... ¿Quién te gusta? _

Asintió.- ¿Y qué quieres ser después del colegio?

- Claro que no voy a estar fijándome en cada chico que pase como ellos hacen co... -lo miré.- ¿Qué me preguntaste?

_-Henry me dice que intente entrar a un equipo de Quidditch con él pero... sé que hay mejores guardianes que yo... así que descarté esa opción -dejé la pluma sobre la mesa y recargué mi mejilla en mi mano.- Estuve platicando con la profesora Sprout sobre trabajos y cosas así... Me llamó la atención la investigación herbológica, es como lo que he estado haciendo por mi cuenta pero luego hablamos de trabajos más como del ministerio... Me llamó la atención el trabajo de auror._

_-Dijiste que un chico te gusta ¿quién es?_

- ¿Auror? -la miró perdiendo la atención de su libro.- ¿Es en serio, Kailen?  
- ¿Dije que me gustaba alguien? -negué con la cabeza y miré a la profesora.- Seguro escuchaste mal, nunca dije eso...

_-Sí... Sé que es un trabajo peligroso pero... tengo algo de ventaja si sigo practicando mi habilidad, soy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras, en todo lo demás que se necesita voy bien, solo tengo que practicar un poco más en pociones, de hecho estaba hasta pensando en unirme al club de pociones para mejorar._

_-Estoy seguro de que dijiste eso...-tomó un par de notas._

- Bastante peligroso, en mi opinión -siguió mirándola.- No sólo es sacar bien los TIMO's y los EXTASIS para convertirte en un auror. Te enfrentas a la otra cara del mundo, tienes que ser fuerte, hábil y no tener la apariencia de un blanco fácil... Es arriesgado...

- No recuerdo haberlo mencionado -dije sin dejar de prestar atención a la clase. Siempre tenía que abrir la boca de más.

_Lo miré.- Sacaré bien tanto los TIMO como los EXTASIS, seré fuerte y sacaré ventaja de todo lo que pueda. Podré con lo que se me ponga enfrente._

_-Está bien -hizo algo parecido a un puchero, recargó su mejilla en su mano.- ¿Quién le gusta a mi princesa Clarissa? -pensó._

- Todo eso lo sé pero... -suspiró y cerró su libro.- Es sólo que... no es fácil, ni divertido, imaginarte en riesgo. Me preocupa...

Asentí levemente y seguí tomando las notas de la clase. _Qué bueno que no insistió sobre el tema... como suele hacerlo. _Suspiré y me pregunté qué haría cuando no pudiera zafarme de la situación, ¿decirle la verdad o mentir vilmente para salvar nuestra amistad?

_Sonreí un poco y lo abracé.- Tendré cuidado. Siempre que haya algo peligroso tendré cuidado porque recordaré que esperarás que regrese y porque quiero volver siempre a tu lado -susurré._

_Henry siguió pensando en el tema y frunció el ceño, quería ya saber quién era ese chico para ver qué medidas debía tomar al respecto._

Nick también la abrazó y sonrió.- Lo sé, sé que tendrás cuidado -acarició su cabello.- Pero no eres tú, es el exterior, son las demás personas las que me preocupan que te hagan daño... -recargó su barbilla en su cabeza.- ¿Sabes por qué viajo constantemente a Londres?

Lo miré de reojo por un momento. _Definitivamente tendría que mentirle. _Prefería mil veces conservarlo como amigo que mandarlo todo al desagüe si me confesaba.

_-No me dejaré...-pensé y negué.- ¿Qué haces en Londres?_

_Cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más celoso sin saber siquiera por culpa de quién, a la mitad de la clase ya tenía el ceño fruncido y un aspecto extraño de seriedad. Ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía la profesora._

- Hago una búsqueda -dijo en voz baja y muy molesto de repente.

Seguí prestando atención hasta que lo miré de nuevo. Sentí una especie de escalofrío, ya lo había sentido antes, pero en ese momento no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.- Henry, ¿estás bien? -le pregunté en un susurro.

_-¿Qué buscas? -noté el cambio en su voz._

_Asintió sin decir nada, se dio cuenta de que se había concentrado mucho en sus pensamientos, respiró hondo y buscó en su mochila algún dulce con que distraerse._

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró.- A la persona que te aplicó el cruciatus.

Lo miré un poco preocupada.- ¿Seguro?

_Me sorprendí un poco.- No deberías buscarlo... eso ya quedó atrás... -me preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo. -Además... no volverá a pasar, ya no lo vemos y quién sabe qué esté haciendo de su vida...-susurré._

_Asintió de nuevo, se metió el dulce a la boca y le ofreció uno.- Creo que estoy un poco malhumorado, eso es todo._

- Para mí no ha quedado atrás, Kailen -la miró atento y sin cambiar su expresión.- Aunque no volviera a pasar, me gustaría dejarle una advertencia a ese tipo.

Tomé un dulce con cautela.- Tal vez sea un efecto de la pócima... -susurré para mí misma mientras desenvolvía el caramelo y lo metía a mi boca.

_-Pero... -no sabía qué decir para que dejara de investigar, realmente me preocupaba._

_- Creo que son más bien celos...-susurró mientras abría otro dulce._


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

- Lo encontraré -se levantó dejando el libro sobre la mesa.- Estoy seguro -caminó hacia el escritorio.

- ¿Celos? -lo miré desconcertada con el dulce todavía en mi boca.

_-Pero... -lo seguí con la mirada.- ¿Dónde has estado buscando?_

_-A Clarissa le gusta alguien... -dijo en voz aún más baja, dejando que el cabello le cubriera un poco los ojos._

- En todos lados -empezó a organizar las cosas que había sobre el escritorio.- Sobre todo en el callejón Knockturn.

- Perdón, no te escuché bien... -oí que la profesora decía la tarea y la anoté sin dejar de mirar a Henry.- ¿Qué dijiste?

_-Ese lugar es peligroso... -lo abracé por atrás.- No quiero que te pase nada por estar investigando eso..._

_-Nada... -se recargó en la mesa._

- No me pasará nada -se dio la vuelta y se recargó en el escritorio. Le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Ya lo dijiste tú, no me dejaré.

Dejé de anotar y le moví un poco el cabello.- Si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Suspiré, era verdad lo había dicho pero igual no quería que le pasara nada, agaché un poco la mirada, pensando._

_-Lo sé -sonrió un poco y la miró, suspiró._

Hizo que lo mirara tomando su barbilla.- Todo estará bien -le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Anímate, ¿sí? -pase mi mano entre su cabello de nuevo y sonreí.- ¿Recuerdas? -señalé mi boca.- Mi sonrisa por la tuya.

_-Solo... ten cuidado ¿sí? -sonreí un poco, aún preocupada._

_Henry sonrió, el chico que le gustara a Clary no podía tener tanta suerte, a fin de cuentas nadie más tenía su sonrisa.- Lo recuerdo._

Asintió y acercó su rostro al de ella.- Tendré cuidado -susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

- Me alegra que lo recuerdes -sonó la campana y la clase se terminó.- Porque no quiero verte triste, deprimido, celoso o lo que sea que te pase, ¿ok?

_-Mucho cuidado -me sonrojé un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, pero igual seguía preocupada._

_-Está bien -la abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, suspiró.- Ya estaré feliz._

Volvió a asentir lentamente aun mirándola.- Porque sabré que tú también estarás cada que regrese... -cerró los ojos y la besó.

Reí un poco y lo abracé aún con mi mano en su cabello. _Podría callarme toda una vida, si siempre seremos así_.- Más te vale, Stuart. O sí te usaré como costal de box.

_Me sorprendí, por unos milisegundos no supe qué hacer, cerré los ojos y quise sonreír._

_Henry rió.- Puedes usarme como costal de box cuando quieras -se separó un poco y sonrió._

La besó tiernamente, con dulzura y cuidado, aún sentía que ella era frágil, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. No sabía que pronto se daría cuenta que estaba en un error al considerarla de esa manera. Duró un poco más así, sin moverse, y se separó de ella con lentitud, abriendo los ojos.

- Ni lo digas de broma, que puedo tomarte la palabra -sonreí y guardé mis cosas.- Es hora de la siguiente clase, Stuart -me levanté.- Arriba, que no quiero llegar tarde.

_Le respondí ese beso de manera un tanto torpe, los únicos dos que había dado antes no habían sido nada. Me sentí tontamente feliz y al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los de él me perdí, sonreí y se me olvidó qué habíamos hablado antes, la tarea y todo lo demás. Me aventuré y le di un beso simple, como el de cuando estaba durmiendo, ese día en el barco, sonreí sonrojada._

_-Voy, voy -rió y guardó sus cosas al aventón.-Vamos -se levantó._

Sonrió complacido.- Mi Kailen está creciendo -dijo feliz.- Pero aún tiene algunos pendientes por hacer...

- Eso es rapidez, Stuart -reí y le puse mis manos sobre los hombros para empujarlo hacia la salida.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

_-Rompes la magia -susurré y lo abracé._

_-Tengo herbología -dijo mientras se dejaba empujar.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?_

- Así soy yo -rió y la abrazó también.

- Nada más y nada menos que Transformaciones, señor experto.

_Reí y cerré los ojos sin soltarlo.- Ahora menos quiero hacer la tarea._

_-Perfecto -sonrió.- ¿Cómo vas en esa clase? ¿Ya vas mejorando? -caminó acompañándola a su salón, ya después correría al invernadero._

- ¿No quieres ser Auror? -dijo muy a su pesar.- Tienes que ir bien todo, ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno... no exactamente -me reí.- Aunque por lo menos ya logré el objetivo de la clase después de unos cincuenta intentos.

_Asentí.- Iré bien en todo -lo miré y sonreí.- Pero quiero estar un rato con mi profesor favorito._

_-Son cincuenta intentos menos que antes ¿no? -rió.- Cuando quieras ayuda, solo tienes que decírmelo._

- Interesante... -la cargó y sonrió.- ¿Quién será tu profesor favorito?

- Yo diría que cien intentos menos -me encogí de hombros.- Eso haré, pero creo que tenías razón. Practicando no es tan difícil.

_-Enseña música, tal vez lo conozcas. _

_-Todo está en la práctica -eso le recordó que llevaba unas cuantas semanas sin practicar en la sala de menesteres, ese día ya lo haría._

- Creo que lo conozco -se sentó en el sillón dejándola sobre su regazo.- Es un tipo alto, guapo e inteligente, ¿no? -rió.

- Exacto -asentí.- Aunque practicar cuando estás repleto de deberes es difícil también... Y hablando de prácticas, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Funcionó la poción?

_-Y un poco creído y muy seguro de sí mismo también -reí. -Oí que le gusta alguien._

_-Sí, ya me siento mejor. Eres mágica, Clarissa -sonrió y llegaron al salón de Transformaciones.- Nos vemos en la comida, diviértete._

- ¡Oh, sí! También eso -asintió y la miró.- No le gusta alguien.

- Soy una bruja -me encogí de hombros sonriendo y asentí. Al entrar, Violette me interceptó.- En serio, Vi. ¿Siempre tienes que aparecer así cuando me despido de Henry?

_-¿Ah no? -alcé una ceja._

_Henry llegó un poco tarde a la clase de herbología y se extrañó de no verme, tomó notas y prestó atención, cosa que no solía hacer en esa clase._

Negó con la cabeza.- Está terriblemente enamorado de una alumna de quinto grado de la casa de Hufflepuff que se llama Kailen Aeryn King de Mulciber. No es un simple alguien...

Ella asintió y estuvo molestándome toda la clase... y en la comida también.

_Me sonrojé y sonreí, junté nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos.- Oí que esa chica está perdidamente enamorada de ese profesor... desde hace algunos años._

_En la comida Henry se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Clary, comenzó a servirse comida.- Kailen no fue a herbología._

Sonrió.- Tal vez debería decirle a ese profesor esa información... seguramente son los mismos años que llevan enamorados uno del otro.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Violette sin darle importancia.

- Kailen nunca se perdería una clase de Herbología, a eso se refiere Stuart -le dije mientras bebía un poco de agua.

_-¿Cuántos años? -lo miré._

_-Exacto, es de las clases que no se perdería... -comió, vio a Hannah pasar.- ¡Hannah! ¿Kailen llegó anoche a su dormitorio? -preguntó cuando lo miró, ella negó y siguió su camino indiferente._

- Veamos... -empezó a contar con los dedos.- Cuando ella entró al colegio, era un tipo arrogante pero a pesar de todo ese año comenzó a gustarle -frunció el ceño.- Pero gustar y enamorarse son distintos, así que... según tengo entendido, desde que ella está en tercero él se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado -sonrió.

- Interesante... -dijo Vi sin dejar de comer.

- Hoy tengo Arte, pasaré por el despacho de Nick para preguntarle si la ha visto... si no la encontramos antes, ¿está bien? -lo miré.

_- Tercero... fue un año interesante -sonreí.- ¿Por qué se dio cuenta en ese año?_

_-Está bien. Por cierto, quiero ver lo que haces en esa clase -sonrió, pensó que tal vez debería meter alguna clase extracurricular que no tuviera que ver con el Quidditch._

- Él quisiera no hablar de eso ahora -decidió cambiar el tema.- ¿Qué dice ella? ¿Cuántos años?

- No hago nada interesante realmente, ahora sólo estamos viendo pintura...

- Ayer hizo un cuadro extrañamente interesante en un pedazo de pergamino mientras escuchaba música -intervino Violette mientras mordía un pastelillo.

_-En primero... le llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vio, nada interesante... le llamó más la atención aquella vez que cayó al lago... cuando hablaron bien por primera vez le pareció interesante y cuando comenzó a ayudarle a entrenar, sino es que antes, ya le gustaba y... pues, no sabía que era enamorarse aún... Para tercero ya estaba perdida por él -sonreí un poco sonrojada, recordando muchos momentos._

_-¿En serio? Quisiera verlo un día._

- Parece que al mismo tiempo, entonces -sonrió.- Bueno... tal vez no fue a primera vista, pero nunca he creído en eso.

- Sólo fue un poco de pintura sobre pergamino, eso es todo -me encogí de hombros.- Además, creo que desapareció... -hice memoria y reí.- Creo que lo quemé también.

_Reí.- Mi primera impresión fue "es lindo y callado" y luego pensé "no es un Slytherin normal", algo así._

_-Clarissa, sino quieres tus obras de arte, regálamelas -rió.- Piromaniaca._

- ¿En serio? -se rió.- ¿Te ha dicho Clary que te conocimos antes de entrar al colegio?

- No era una obra de arte -sonreí.- Piromaniaca, me gusta. Me queda, soy fuego, ¿no?

_-¿En serio? No, no me ha dicho ¿de dónde me conocieron? -por un momento temí haberlos realmente conocido antes y haberlos olvidado._

_-Exacto, eres fuego -sonrió.- Igual quiero ver lo que haces._

Asintió.- Mientras comprabas las cosas para el colegio. Clary y yo estábamos en la librería cuando tú entraste, mirando asombrada todo a tu alrededor.

- Quizás algún día te muestre lo que hago -me terminé lo que había en mi plato.- Pero puede ser peligroso para ti.

_-¿Ah sí? -sonreí al recordar cómo todo me emocionaba en ese entonces.- Siento como si eso hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo... ¿y por qué me recordaron de entre toda esa gente?_

_-No importa -comió otro poco.- Me enfrentaré al peligro._

- Fue Clarissa -sonrió.- Cuando te vio, dijo: "ella tiene que ser mi amiga y, de paso, callarle la boca al tonto de mi primo" -se encogió de hombros.- Me avergüenza decirlo pero mi primera impresión fue: "es sólo una sangre sucia... y tiene el cabello muy alborotado".

- No deberías enfrentarlo -me levanté y me colgué mi bolsa.- Le temes al fuego, podrías quemarte -le guiñé un ojo y me despedí con la mano para ir a la clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

_-¿Qué pensaste cuando caí al lago? ¿Y cuando atrapé la quaffle? -en ese entonces no controlaba mi habilidad y había leído su mente, aunque no había puesto atención pues era inconscientemente._

_-A veces hay que enfrentar tu miedo para superarlo ¿no? Además... hay cierto tipo de fuego que me gusta -sonrió._

- Cuando caíste al lago... lo único en lo que pensaba era en que tenía que sacarte de ahí -frunció el ceño concentrándose.- Y el día de la quaffle... me sorprendió que estuvieras viendo el entrenamiento -rió.

- Pues te falta un miedo por enfrentar, Henry -dijo Vi con una risita y también se fue.

_Sonreí.- Es curioso ¿no? Todo lo que fue pasando -entrelacé nuestras manos.- Todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar aquí los dos._

_-Ay Violette... -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, rió y fue a la siguiente clase._

Asintió con una sonrisa.- Y lo que falta por pasar -la despeinó.- Ya platicamos un rato, ahora te toca hacer tus deberes.

_Hice un puchero.-No quiero -reí y me senté de nuevo frente a la mesa de centro tratando de concentrarme en la tarea._

Se rió también.- Te ayudo y así terminas más rápido -se sentó junto a ella y miró los libros.

_-Ayúdame con Aritmancia, es con la que más me tardo -sonreí y le pasé mi tarea inconclusa, busqué en mi mochila mi tarea de astronomía._

- Está bien -se levantó por la pluma y la tinta que había en su escritorio. Regresó y se puso a resolver su tarea mientras tarareaba un poco.

_Pronto terminamos la tarea de Aritmancia y de Astronomía, me estaba ayudando con la tarea de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas cuando entró el elfo con la comida, agradecimos y comimos. Una hora antes de que fuera la clase de música ya casi habíamos terminado toda mi tarea atrasada. Alguien tocó la puerta de Nick, eran Clary y Henry._

Cuando fui por mis cosas para la clase de Arte muggle, Henry me dijo que me acompañaría a ver a Nícolas. No me negué y toqué la puerta, podría haber entrado sin hacerlo. Nick fue quien abrió y sonrió.

_-Hola -dijo Henry mientras terminaba de estirarse.- ¿Has visto a Kailen? _

_Oí la voz de Henry así que me incliné un poco sobre la mesa para ver si era él, pero Nick me tapaba y tiré mi frasco de tinta por inclinarme de más. Limpié rápidamente con la varita._

Antes de que Nick respondiera, escuché un ruido dentro de su despacho. Levanté una ceja.- Ella está aquí -dijimos al mismo tiempo mi primo y yo. No pude evitar reírme.

_Henry frunció el ceño, me levanté e intenté limpiar una mancha de tinta en mi blusa. -¡Hola! -dije mientras me paraba de puntas para ver sobre el hombro de Nick._

Nick sólo sonrió.- Hola, Kailen -dije levantando la mano.- ¿Se la han pasado bien?

_-Sí -sonreí.- Ya casi terminamos toda mi tarea._

_-Así que... ¿estuviste aquí todo el día haciendo tarea? -preguntó Henry mientras se cruzaba de brazos, reí._

_-Sí, algo así. Ya estaba atrasada así que me puse al corriente y Nick me ayudó._

Mi primo sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió. Le puse una mano en el hombro a Henry.- Tranquilo... -seguí riendo.- Que bueno que le ayudaste, Nick.

_-Estoy tranquilo -sonrió un poco.- Pero quisiera hablar con la señorita King._

_-¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo? -me regañó mentalmente, rodé los ojos.- Ya voy, ya voy -salí y lo seguí hasta un salón vacío cerca de ahí._

- Ahí va... -meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa y entré para dejarme caer en un sillón.- Vamos, primo. Cuéntame qué tanto han estado haciendo.

_Entramos al salón, me senté sobre un escritorio y vi como cruzaba los brazos.- ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche al dormitorio?_

_-Porque me quedé dormida._

_-¿Dormida dónde?_

_-No tengo idea, solo me quedé dormida -alzó una ceja, suspiré.- Nick me estaba cargando, íbamos platicando, me dio sueño y me quedé dormida. Dormí en su cuarto -contesté anticipando su pregunta._

_-En su cuarto pero no juntos... ¿o sí?_

_Reí y lo miré.- Sí, en la misma cama -reí al verlo fruncir el ceño.- Solo dormimos, no pasó nada -evité sonrojarme al recordar que me había puesto nerviosa._

- No hay mucho que contar... -dijo cerrando la puerta y recargándose en la pared. Me reí.

- Y crees que me lo voy a creer -sonrió y empezó a contarme.

_-Kailen..._

_-Te prometo que no pasó nada, Henry. No te preocupes sé que debo comportarme._

_-Dormir en el mismo cuarto que un chico no es..._

_-He dormido en tu dormitorio -me estiré, aunque era cierto era obvio que no era lo mismo dormir con Henry que con Nick y me miró de manera que me quiso decir eso, sonreí.- Lo siento, tienes razón, debería comportarme._

- Hmm, interesante... esto va progresando -sonreí contenta.

- Eso parece -dijo también con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

- Bien por ti, querido primo. Al menos uno de los dos tiene lo que quiere...

- Puedes tenerlo -se rió y se acercó a su escritorio. Abrió el cajón donde estaba el dibujo de Henry.- Sólo piensa qué tanto quieres tenerlo.

_Me miró más de cerca, no dejé de sonreír.- Seguramente es algo que prefieras hablar con una amiga, pero te mueres por contarlo -metió las manos en los bolsillos, reí y le conté emocionada un poco de cómo había sido el día, omitiendo partes que pudiesen molestarlo, lo que más me emocionaba era el beso. Rió y me despeinó.- Eres una hermana menor un tanto problemática -suspiró.- Ya voy a dejar de molestarte, has lo que quieras pero recuerda siempre pensar en lo que haces._

_-Sí, sí, no se me olvidará -sonreí._

- ¿Qué tanto quiero tenerlo? -pensé mirando la pared.- Bueno... no lo sé... pero cada que pienso que alguien puede rondar cerca de él, no puedo evitar enojarme o algo así -me sonrojé.- ¡Por Merlín, Nick! No deberías preguntarme, sabes cómo se siente.

- Puede ser diferente contigo -se acercó con el dibujo en la espalda.

- No lo es. Celos y todo esos sentimientos e impulsos extraños... definitivamente es muy diferente a lo que sentía por Gabor -entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Será por qué sólo querías alejar esta imagen? -puso el dibujo frente a mi rostro.

_-Cuídate de todo ¿sí?_

_-¿De qué me voy a cuidar? A veces creo que solo te preocupas a lo tonto, Henry -reí.- Dime ¿qué tal tu día de sólo Clarissa? -sonrió y me contó un poco de su día.- No te diré quién es ese chico -dije antes de que preguntara._

Miré bien el dibujo y alcé las cejas.- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -dije lentamente y quise agarrar el pergamino pero lo alejó de mí.

- Vaya, vaya -dijo sonriente.- Así que es verdad.

- Sólo quiero ver bien el dibujo... -desvié la mirada pero quería ese pergamino.

- Será todo tuyo, Diane. Sólo admítelo en mi cara...

_-Kailen, necesito saber para..._

_-No, no necesitas saber, solo necesitas ser valiente e ir por ella. La quieres mucho y aun así no has hecho nada al respecto -me bajé del escritorio.- Simplemente confiésate y ya. Que tu tonta seguridad no sea en vano -suspiró.- Deja de portarte como niña asustadiza -sonreí y frunció el ceño. _

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente? -dije con el ceño fruncido y miré la puerta.

- Todo... pero lo esencial me basta -se sentó en el respaldo del sillón. Suspiré y me levanté.

- Está bien, tú ganas... -empecé a pasearme frente a la chimenea.- Sí, me gusta Henry. Lo admito... lo admití desde hace poco en realidad, pero no es fácil.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? -preguntó divertido.

- Bueno... -troneé mis dedos por los nervios.- Supongo que desde primero... no lo sé, no estoy segura. Pasaron muchas cosas, Nick -lo miré.- Ya tienes lo que querías.

_-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por decirle la verdad -me dijo mientras pensaba en ella._

_-Pero si no le dices y resulta que no te iba a rechazar, simplemente habrás perdido la oportunidad de estar con la chica que te gusta desde primero. ¿No es peor eso a que te diga que no?_

_-¿Y si no funciona y todo se arruina?_

_-Siempre existe el hechizo obliviate -reí, sonrió un poco._

- Aún no, quiero saciar mi curiosidad -se dio la vuelta y se deslizó en el sillón para sentarse bien. Suspiré.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba cuando los demás ya lo sabíamos?

- Supongo que desde el año pasado... y es culpa de Violette -fruncí el ceño.- Ella hizo un comentario inocente sobre la seguridad de Henry con un Gabor despechado suelto por ahí... con eso empezó todo. Pero... ahmm, durante el paseo de Hogsmeade, me dije: "no puedes negarlo más" -miré el techo.- Ya dame el dibujo y terminemos con el interrogatorio.

- Dile -sonrió.

_-¿Y si me das una pista del otro chico? -me preguntó mientras caminábamos de vuelta al despacho de Nick, negué sonriente._

_-Solo te puedo afirmar que no tienes competencia -sonreí y me estiré, entendió justo como había esperado, creyendo que sí había alguien más pero no era tan genial como él._

- ¿Estás loco? -lo miré sorprendida.- Decirle es como... hacer un caldero explotar. Todo quedaría hecho un desastre. Además, Kailen y tú adoran la bolita de cuatro, no quieras que se destruya por abrir la boca de más...

- Entiendo, entiendo... -hizo rollo el pergamino y lo extendió.- Dime que te gusta de él y el dibujo es tuyo.

- ¿Todo? -solté una risita.- Bueno, no todo. Es alto, inteligente, no está nada mal... -se rió.- Bien, es guapo y algo fuerte... para su edad -volvió a reír.- Aunque a veces es demasiado engreído, sobre todo con las chicas. Toca un instrumento y juega Quidditch, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Es... -me callé la última palabra.

_Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando oímos a Clary describiendo a alguien, aunque solamente alcanzamos a oír bien algo sobre que tocaba un instrumento y jugaba Quidditch. Por poco y empiezo a reír cuando Henry me dijo mentalmente que buscara chicos que jugaran ese deporte en mi clase de música._

- ¿Es...? -preguntó mi primo sin dejar de sonreír.

- No te lo voy a decir. Ya fue suficiente con describirte cada aspecto que me gusta de él -le quité el pergamino y lo guardé en mi bolsa.

- Toca un instrumento... al igual que tú, ¿no? -se la estaba pasando muy bien.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo -me encogí de hombros.- Me gusta la música solamente.

_Henry fue el primero en entrar.- Si Clarissa toca algún instrumento quiero verlo un día, verla al piano fue genial -sonrió, reí y entré detrás de él._

Escuchar la voz de Henry de repente me hizo casi caer, me había sacado un susto de muerte... no literalmente. Miré a Nick alarmada y me calmé lo más rápido que pude.- No toco ningún instrumento... y no deberían escuchar detrás de las puertas...

_-No escuchamos detrás de ninguna puerta, escuchamos lo que decías cuando entrábamos por la puerta -reí y me senté a lado de Nick.- Ya casi es hora de la clase._

_-Cierto, vamos Clary, llegarás tarde a tu clase -le dijo con una sonrisa, pensaba acompañarla hasta su salón._

- Puedo irme sola -me colgué la bolsa.- Además, creí que regañarías a Nícolas también, quédate a eso mejor -me escabullí hacia la puerta y salí con la cara sonrojada.

Nick se rió.- Tomo mis notas y vamos al salón.

_Henry la siguió con la mirada, reí.- ¿Vas a regañar a Nick? -agarré mi violín._

_-No, solo que no intente nada con mi hermana menor._

_-¿Qué va a intentar? Otra vez con tus cosas raras, mejor ve a alcanzar a Clarissa -lo empujé hacia la puerta y cerré cuando lo dejé afuera. Sonrió y alcanzó a nuestra amiga._

Nick meneó la cabeza mientras reía.- Ese par me divierte bastante -tomó la bufanda que estaba sobre el escritorio y algunos pergaminos.- Ya le di el dibujo y su reacción fue aún mejor de lo que imaginé.

Iba a sacar el pergamino con el dibujo para mirarlo en el camino cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? _pensé mirando el techo.

_-¿Cómo reaccionó? -me dio curiosidad, lo miré atenta en lo que terminaba de agarrar sus cosas._

_-¿Crees que me dejen estar hoy de curioso en tu clase? -le preguntó a Clary mientras se acercaban cada vez más al salón._

- Miró el dibujo y puedo jurar que los ojos se le iluminaron -siguió riendo.- Era como niño queriendo alcanzar un dulce que está demasiado lejos... Debiste verla, ahora puedo asegurar que se derrite por él.

- Espero que no -susurré en pársel mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿No tienes deberes atrasados o alguna otra cosa que debas hacer?

_-Genial, debí haber visto eso...-me quedé pensando un poco en ello.- ¿Me lo mostrarías después de clase? Antes de astronomía, para saber cómo reaccionó -sonreí._

_-No, no tengo nada que hacer -sonrió._

- Te lo mostraré con gusto -asintió y abrió la puerta.- Vamos a clase. Estoy tan de buen humor que los dejaré salir más temprano de lo habitual.

- Maldición -susurré en pársel de nuevo.- Eres capitán de un equipo de Quidditch, deberías planear estrategias y esas cosas, ¿no? No deberías perder tu tiempo en mi clase...

_-Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con el profesor ¿no? -reí y caminé hacia el salón.- Y buscar más situaciones divertidas que involucren a ciertos amigos._

_-Eso lo hago en otras clases y ahorita voy al corriente en todo -llegaron al salón, la miró.- ¿No quieres que entre?_

- Deberías pasar más tiempo con el profesor -enfatizó la primera palabra.- Hay muchas situaciones así... y se pueden crear muchas más.

- ¿Que no quiero que entres? -sonreí algo nerviosa.- No es eso, sólo... que no se si te permitan mirar un poco.

_-Pasaré más tiempo con el profesor -reí y entré al salón, aún estaba vacío._

_-Puedo decir que quiero ver como es la clase para ver si me animo a meterla el año que viene -sonrió.- Pero si no quieres que esté aquí me voy a ver que hago._

- Me parece bien -dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio.- Mi despacho se alegrará de no estar tan solitario como suele estarlo.

- No, no, ¿por qué piensas eso? Si quieres quedarte, está bien por mí -comencé a jalar la correa de mi bolsa. (Si se queda, tardaré más en ver su dibujo, aunque... tenerlo en persona es mejor, ¿no? Claro, sería mejor si no me pusiera nerviosa)_._ Me asomé al salón.

_-Entonces estaré más por ahí -lo miré y fruncí el ceño, moví la varita y se terminó de abotonar su camisa, le acomodé la bufanda._

_-Está bien -sonrió y habló con la profesora, quien era la misma de estudios muggle, se quedó el resto de la clase, incluso participó como si estuviera inscrito en la clase._

- No me había dado cuenta -se rió y empezó a entrar el resto de la clase.

Y como siempre sucedía, al poco rato se me quitó el nerviosismo y fue divertido que estuviera ahí, ya que no era muy sociable en esa clase. Bueno, cuando eres Slytherin, muchos te evitan.

_-Por no hacerme caso -susurré y me senté en mi lugar de siempre. La clase fue normal, iniciamos una canción nueva y practicamos las que ya habíamos empezado. El profesor nos dejó salir antes de tiempo, lo cual me pareció perfecto porque a la mitad de la clase ya me había dado hambre._

_-Espérame un poco ¿sí? -le dijo a Clarissa al finalizar y fue a platicar un poco con la profesora. Le había parecido divertida e interesante la clase así que pensó en pedirle permiso para que lo dejara seguir ahí lo que restaba del curso aunque no estuviese inscrito. Obtuvo el permiso y alcanzó a Clary en la puerta.- Ahora tendremos dos clases los dos juntos -sonrió._

Nick finalizó temprano la clase y cuando ya se había salido todos, excepto Kailen, se le acercó.- ¿Los dejé salir demasiado pronto?

Lo esperé paciente en la puerta y cuando regresó, me tomó por sorpresa lo que había hecho.- ¿En serio? -sonreí un poco.- Será divertido... supongo.

_-No, es una buena hora, da tiempo de dejar los instrumentos en los cuartos, buscar un suéter más cómodo, pasar por sus amigos a los salones e ir a cenar -sonreí._

_-Sí, será divertido -sonrió y caminó a su lado.- ¿Vamos a cenar? Por cierto, me gustó lo que hiciste en clase._

- Tienes razón -sonrió.- Vamos a dejar tus cosas entonces y después al Gran Comedor, ¿no?

Asentí algo sonrojada.- Gracias... pero no fue gran cosa -me reí un poco.- Ahora tengo otra cosa para incendiar...

_-Sí, ya tengo hambre -reí. -Luego volvemos a tu despacho para que me muestres la reacción de Clary y luego me voy a clase de astronomía ¿sí?_

_-No si te lo robo -sonrió.- Ya no tienes más clases hoy ¿verdad?_

Se rió sólo de acordarse de la plática con su prima.- Sí, me parece bien -la miró.- ¿Usamos Aparición?

Me sonrojé un poquito más.- No, ya no tengo clases. ¿Y tú?

_Negué, tomé su mano y caminé hacia la entrada a la casa de Hufflepuff por el camino largo y que solía estar vacío._

_-Aún tengo astronomía y luego ya soy libre -sonrió y la miró de reojo curioso por el sonrojo que Clary tenía._

Caminó a su lado tomados de la mano.- Señorita Aeryn -dijo después de un rato en silencio.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Me da un poco de flojera pensar que tuviera clase todavía -me reí.- Que bueno que sólo la tengo los viernes.

_-Sí -balanceé un poco nuestras manos mientras bajábamos escaleras._

_-También me da flojera ¿pero qué se puede hacer? -sonrió.- ¿Piensas seguir el próximo año en Astronomía?_

- Dígame qué piensa de las clases de música -rió un poco.- Se escucha extraño hablarte así...

- A pesar del horario, creo que sí -me encogí de hombros.- Es una clase interesante... pienso que dejarás de cursarla, ¿no?

_-Sí, es extraño, pero es como un juego ¿no? -sonreí.- Me gusta la clase de música, las canciones son buenas, el método de enseñanza también y me gusta el profesor - me encogí de hombros._

_-Tal vez, aún no me decido, aunque igual y dejo todas las materias tal como las tengo ahorita._

- Un juego divertido -rió y después frunció el ceño.- Ignora por un momento a tu guapo profesor, como si no lo conocieras, ¿soy bueno dando clases?

- ¿Incluyendo la clase de Arte Muggle? -levanté una ceja y lo miré.

_-Mi guapo y creído profesor -reí.-Sí, eres buenos dando clases._

_-Tal vez, no lo sé. Veré si algo más me llama la atención -se estiró._

Sonrió feliz.- Aun así estaba pensando en preguntarle al resto de los chicos que les parecía la clase, si tenían sugerencias y todo eso...

Asentí.- Supongo que cada año ven lo mismo, así que pensaba dejar de cursarla el siguiente año... -bostecé.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

_-Suena como una buena idea, deberían hacer eso los profesores -lo miré.- Eres un buen profesor._

_-Tal vez... además... creo que aprenderías más en un verano sumergiéndote en el mundo muggle que en la clase un año._

- Gracias -le dijo con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que le hacía escuchar eso.

- Es posible... pero las clases también ayudan -me encogí de hombros.

_Sonreí.- Me gusta esa sonrisa -me abracé a su brazo ya que estábamos en un pasillo.- Eres un buen profesor y eres diferente a todos los demás, eres más... fresco, por así decirlo, no sé cuál sea la palabra correcta..._

_-Supongo -se encogió de hombros.- Podría darte un tour por el mundo muggle explicándote cómo funciona todo lo que te de curiosidad._

- O sea que me volveré amargado con el paso del tiempo, ¿no? -se rió.- Fresco... ¿como una lechuga?

- Gracias -sonreí.- Mi tío ya lo ha hecho varias veces y creo que por eso entiendo algo... pero me agrada que la profesora dé algo de historia de arte, eso no lo aprendes en un tour.

_-Nícolas es una lechuga -reí.- No te vuelvas amargado, si te vuelves así te regañaré -reí de nuevo._

_-Eso es cierto, pero podemos tener un tour por museos de arte. En el próximo verano podemos ir a varios o incluso en estas vacaciones de Navidad podemos visitar alguno._

- Dudo que me vuelva amargado contigo a mi lado -la miró con una sonrisa.

- Suena interesante... -fruncí el ceño.- Tal vez sea en estas vacaciones navideñas no pueda... bueno, no estoy segura -reí.

_-Entonces siempre serás una lechuga -reí.- Yo seré... un... un tomate o una naranja y juntos seremos una ensalada -me quedé pensando en ello y luego reí, había sido una tontería._

_-Me avisas y vemos si hacemos algo -entraron al Gran Comedor.- ¿Quieres sentarte en mi mesa?_

- Un tomate, definitivamente... un tomate pequeño -se rió a carcajadas.

Miré mi mesa y Violette sólo sonrió.- Si no hay problema, está bien -sonreí.

_También reí.- Nícolas es una lechuga y Kailen un tomate, que raro -sonreí y llegamos a la entrada a mi casa.- Nos vemos ahorita._

_- Perfecto -la tomó por los hombros y la encaminó a nuestra mesa, se sentaron y Steve los miró._

_-Interesante, la princesa de Henry cenará hoy con los tejones -dijo y sonrió, Henry lo pateó por debajo de la mesa._

- Sólo un poco -rió y asintió.- Aquí espero.

Me senté un poco incómoda.- Ya he cenado, comido y desayunado muchas veces aquí antes, que tú no me vieras es diferente -le sonreí.

_Sonreí y entré a dejar mis cosas. Steve sonrió.- Lo interesante es que Stuart haya decidido traerte con nosotros, generalmente se avergüenza de nosotros._

_-No me avergüenzo de todos, solo de ti y del otro pervertido -dijo mientras se servía comida, Steve rió un poco.- Cállate -dijo antes de que él dijera algo inapropiado._

Me reí un poco.- Pervertido y miedoso, interesante combinación -también me serví un poco de comida.

-Se la pasa pervirtiendo a medio mundo, a Violette la quería pervertir también ¿verdad Steve? -sonrió y comió.

-No es pervertir, es... notar lo "interesante" que es una chica -comió, Marcus rió al oírlo.

Salí pronto y lo reté a una carrera al Gran Comedor, como siempre perdí.

- Subestimas a mi Violette -sonreí.

Nick aceptó con una sonrisa y corrió, ganándole la carrera.- Eres más rápida a pesar de todo -le dijo cuando recuperó el aliento.

_-Es una chica interesante -dijo Marcus, Henry y Steve lo miraron, era raro que hablara sin que alguien lo metiera a la conversación. Rió ante sus miradas.- Habla en una clase con mi novia y ella me ha contado un poco de Violette._

_-Tal vez te estás haciendo más viejo y no yo más rápida -reí._

Asentí.- ¿Qué te ha dicho de Vi? -empecé a comer, interesada en saber lo que los demás pensaban sobre mi amiga.

- Es probable -rió y la despeinó.- Puedo justificarme al decir que me he retrasado en hacer ejercicio...

_-Que es rara e interesante -comió.- Hablan de cosas extrañas._

_-La novia de Marcus es algo... especial -dijo Steve y recibió un jalón de oreja, Henry rió._

_-Estás viejo -sonreí y me adentré en el comedor._

- Gracias -le dijo con una sonrisa y la siguió.

- ¿Especial? ¿Por qué? -miré a Henry y después a Marcus.

_-Extraña, macabra, a Steve le da miedo -dijo con tranquilidad, Steve frunció el ceño, Henry sonrió divertido. Me senté a lado de Clary._

- Ahora entiendo porque no insistió con Vi -reí. Miré a Kailen y la saludé con una mano, Nick se sentó junto a ella. Miré a Marcus de nuevo.- Me encantaría conocer a tu novia.

_-No le caigo bien a su novia -reí y empecé a servirme comida._

_-Sí... ya le he dicho que no pasó nada pero igual no le agradas -dijo Marcus con una sonrisa tímida.- Un día la invitaré a comer aquí y le digo a Henry que te avise._

_-Será como una cita doble o triple si vienen ellos dos -dijo Steve señalándonos a Nick y a mí.- Debo buscarme una novia._

Meneé la cabeza tratando de no sonrojarme, pero la risa de Nick no ayudaba. Aunque en ese momento, era más divertido burlarse de Steve.- Tendrías una cita si no le hubieras tenido miedo a una cabeza humana reducida -me reí y miré hacía mi mesa buscando a Violette.- Tal vez debería decirle que venga...

_-Sí, dile -sonreí y reí también un poco al ver que estaba algo sonrojada._

_-Entonces yo le diré a Sally que venga -dijo Marcus sonriente. Steve frunció el ceño y Henry rió._

Asentí sonriente y miré a Steve mientras me levantaba.- Si quieres una cita, no creas todo lo que ella te dice -corrí a mi mesa para hablar con Violette. Ella se reía mientras le contaba y asintió.

- Será divertido -se levantó. Nick vio que ella se levantaba y rió también.

- Parece que le gustó la idea... -canturreó divertido mi primo y tomó un pastelillo.

_-No te portes como tonto Steve y no pienses cosas pervertidas que se te ve en la cara cuando estás pervirtiendo a alguien -comí._

_-Y mantén la guardia alta o Violette podría... -le tapé la boca, asintió y rió.- Mantén la guardia alta -lo que iba a decir era de esas cosas que hacían que Steve empezara a pensar tonterías, a veces no entendía por qué pero ya las tenía aprendidas. Marcus fue por su novia._

Regresé con una Violette sonriente.- Hola chicos -los saludó y se sentó entre Kailen y yo.

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza reducida, Vi? -le preguntó Nick, ella sonrió más.

- Como siempre, hermosamente escalofriante -me reí un poco.

_- Quiero verla -dije con curiosidad. Steve miró su comida, Marcus y Henry rieron bajito.- ¿Tiene algo curioso mágico? ¿Habla? ¿Respira? Ah... una cabeza no puede respirar._

Nick y yo nos reímos.- Sería sensacional que hablara pero no lo hace -hizo un puchero pero después sonrió.- Pero suele tratar de abrir de vez en cuando sus párpados cosidos con hilo.

- Es cierto, lo he visto -tomé un poco de jugo.

_-Genial... Quiero ver -sonreí._

_-Yo tengo una mano momificada que mueve los dedos -dijo Sally mientras se sentaba a lado de Marcus. Steve bostezó._

_-Podría hechizar la cabeza para que hable -dijo Henry mientras se servía jugo._

_-Steve ya se intimidó -reí._

- Una mano -sonreí.

- ¿Harías eso? -le preguntó Violette a Henry. Me reí y lo miré.

- No lo hagas, por favor -me aguanté la risa.

- Vamos, Steve. ¿Dónde quedó tu entusiasmo? -dijo Nick.

_-¿Él es a quien me dijiste que evitara? -le susurró Sally a Marcus, él asintió._

_-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó a Clary recargando su mejilla en su mano._

_-Hablan de cosas raras que no me interesan -dijo con pose de "soy genial" y tomó jugo._

_-Estás amargado porque estás de sobra -sonreí y me miró feo._

Violette me fulminó con la mirada pero la ignoré.- ¿Piensas que es agradable escuchar una voz siniestra a la mitad de la noche? Su cabeza me cae bien así...

- ¿Qué temas te interesan entonces? -preguntó mi primo riéndose de lo que Kailen había dicho. Vi desvió un poco su atención de mí y miró a Steve con una ceja levantada.

- ¿De chicas, tal vez? Por lo que sé, es lo único que te interesa... -cambió su expresión rápido y sonrió inocentemente.

_-También me gustan otras cosas -dijo y la miró.- Me gusta el Quidditch._

_-De hecho hizo prueba para este año pero Henry lo rechazó ¿verdad? -mi amigo asintió y Steve frunció un poco el ceño._

- Por algo fue rechazado -me reí.

- No me interesa el Quidditch -dijo secamente Violette y tomó un pedazo de pan.

_No pude evitar reír, rocé por debajo de la mesa la mano de Nick. Steve reprimió un suspiro y le dio un trago a su jugo. Marcus y Sally ya estaban enfrascados en una conversación y se habían olvidado de los demás, me alegraba que se hubieran juntado. Pensé en darle una ayudadita a Steve, así que entré un poco en la mente de Violette. Henry le preguntó a Clary que qué le parecería si lograba que la cabeza hablara pero no de noche._

- Aun así, no me gusta la idea -le susurré y entrecerré los ojos.- Ya olvidó el tema, no lo menciones o querrá que lo hagas.

Nick tomó la mano de Kailen mientras cenaba, perdiendo el interés en los demás. Y Vi... se empezó a aburrir de estar ahí, aunque sabía que podía entablar una buena conversación con Steve, pero un aspecto de su vida que no le gustaba mucho.

_-Está bien, ya no lo mencionaré -rió.- Además no sé si pueda hacerlo bien -miró el platón con frutas y sonrió ante un recuerdo.- ¿Quieres uvas?_

_Entrelacé nuestra mano y sonreí.- Steve ¿ya les llegaron nuevos productos? Quiero un botecito de su cera para escobas -su familia se dedicaba a fabricar productos para dar manutención a las escobas, es por eso que había intentado entrar al equipo de Quidditch, era tradición que todos en su familia entraran al equipo._

_-No sé, no me han dicho. Lo último que supe es que estaban esperando las escobas de prueba pero estaban un poco atrasados. Cuando me avisen se los pido -dijo un poco más tranquilo._

- Eso es lo que temo, que lo puedas hacer bien... -miré las frutas y me sonrojé un poco.- Podría... pero ya estoy llena, creo.

- La madera para la nueva Nimbus es muy difícil de manipular por eso se tardan en enviar las escobas de prueba... -dijo Vi inconscientemente mientras comía. Nick levantó una ceja.

_-Pues yo sí comeré unas -tomó varias uvas y las cubrió con miel._

_-Pero hace tres meses quedaron de enviarlas y no avisaron sino hasta el mismo día, eso retrasa todo el trabajo y finalmente hay fechas que hay que cumplir -tomó un poco de jugo y luego miró a Violette.- ¿Por qué sabes eso? _

_Reí quedito y le di un ligero apretón de mano a Nick, agarré un trozo de pan cubierto de mermelada._

- ¿Con miel? ¿Es en serio? -dije mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- El envío de la madera también se retrasó y están conscientes de que eso provoca pérdidas pero están haciendo lo que pueden -siguió comiendo.- Mis padres fabrican escobas.

Nick miró a Kailen con los ojos entrecerrados pero apretó su mano también.

_-La miel es un endulzante natural y saben bien -comió una._

_-¿En serio? Mis padres fabrican accesorios de mantenimiento de escobas -sonrió.- ¿Cómo te apellidas?_

_Le sonreí a Nick y terminé de comer mi pan._

- Eso primero ya lo sé, pero ¿con uvas? -negué.

- Rose -lo miró.- ¿Y tú?

- Tuviste algo que ver en eso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Nick en voz baja.

_-Le da un poco de dulzura extra ¿no crees? -agarró una y la acercó a su boca.- Pruébala._

_-Dabex -se quedó pensando en su apellido, le sonaba familiar._

_-No ¿cómo? No hay manera de que encuentre un punto en común entre ellos sin haber hablado antes. No es como que pueda leer mentes -reí bajito._

Lo miré con un gesto de desagrado pero abrí la boca.

- ¿Dabex? -miró el jugo por un momento y rió.- Tienen una tienda en Dublín, ¿no?

Nick la despeinó.- Kailen traviesa -sonrió.

_Le dio la uva en la boca y comió él otra. -¿Te gustó? _

_-Sí. Ustedes tienen un taller cerca de Irlanda ¿no? Aunque tal vez me esté equivocando... si es así me disculpo tengo mala memoria para nombres -sonrió. Reí y quise recargarme en él pero no era buena idea._

La mordí un par de veces y me la pasé casi entera. Volví a negar.- No, sólo me gusta la miel cuando preparo el té -dije mientras me servía un vaso de agua.

Violette asintió.- Sí, hay un taller ahí... de hecho, tuvimos un pequeño incendio hace unos años y recuerdo que tu familia ayudó -volvió a reír.- No vuelvo a jugar con fuego dentro de un taller de madera.

Nick recordó algo y miró su reloj.- No creo que alcancé a mostrarte lo de Clary si nos quedamos más rato, ¿quieres que lo haga aquí? -siguió hablando en voz baja.

_-Oh, ya veo -comió otra uva.- En mi casa todo el azúcar que se puede sustituir con miel es sustituida, por eso estoy acostumbrado a la miel y por eso me gusta tanto._

_-Ahora que lo recuerdo... creo que esa vez nos vimos, estábamos más chicos -se concentró tratando de recordar, sonrió.- Sí, ya me acordé._

_Miré la hora en su reloj, no nos daba tiempo ni de ir a su despacho y luego correr a Astronomía, asentí._

- Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta mi té -entrecerré los ojos.- Ya abrí la boca de nuevo...

- Eras... -también hizo memoria y volvió a reír.- Eras el chico de la gorra roja, ¿verdad? El que corría de un lado a otro preguntando en qué podía ayudar...

Recargó su cabeza en la mano y cerró los ojos, como si se estuviera quedando dormido y dejó libre su mente para que Kailen viera lo que había sucedido hace rato.

_-Sabía que tenía miel -dijo sonriente y comió otra.- Tu té es el mejor que he probado._

_-Sí y que luego me caí y me rompí dos dedos -rió._

_Contuve mis ganas de ir más allá, de ver todo lo que había querido ver mientras no me permitía el paso a su mente. Cerré los ojos y miré solamente ese recuerdo, sonreí tratando de no reír._

- Exagerado -agarré una uva del platón.- Es porque tiene miel, eso es todo.

- Y que lloró como niña -se rió.- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Nick también se estaba divirtiendo sólo de recordar ese momento.

_-No es solo por la miel, simplemente me gustó mucho -se las terminó.- Pero no le digas a mi mamá o se pondrá celosa -rió._

_-No lloré como niña -ya se había olvidado de su cena y estaba entretenido en esa plática._

_Al terminar, tuve que aguantar más mi curiosidad.- Me alegra que por fin lo admita._

- No tendría que ponerse celosa, Lucy hace un buen té -tomé agua.

- ¿No? Entonces fue una lechuza herida que pasó por ahí -meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Recuerdo que lloraste como niña porque quise callarte con fuego, pero no me dejaron -dijo desilusionada.

Abrió los ojos y protegió su mente de nuevo.- Sí, me divierte y me alegra al mismo tiempo.

_-Sí, pero está muy orgullosa de su té y no le gustaría saber que a su hijo le gusta otro -sonrió.- Es como cuando Abie le dijo que no le gustaban sus panqués, que prefería los de una pequeña cafetería cerca de nuestra casa._

_-Qué linda -sonrió un poco, se preguntó si eso era cierto.- Creo que con quemar el taller era suficiente._

_-Sí -sonreí y me estiré.- Ahora solo queda el cómo hacer que se den cuenta de que es algo mutuo._

Me reí.- ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Lucy?

- No lo quemé completamente... creo -empezó a trenzarse el cabello.- Eso pasa cuando haces enojar a una niña con... problemas -sonrió.

Asintió.- Aún conservo la esperanza de que se den cuenta ellos solos -se rió.

_-Se indignó por unos días y tardó unos meses en volver a hacerlos. Ya después empezó a hacer galletas._

_-Nota mental, Violette es peligrosa y tiene problemas -rió, era mejor que creérselo, o eso esperaba._

_-Yo no -reí, miré la hora.- Tengo que ir por mi tarea, está en tu despacho._

- Guau... -me reí.- Tienes razón, es mejor que no se entere... podría terminar odiándome -meneé la cabeza.- No creo, sería muy exagerado que hiciera eso.

Vi sonrió, comenzaba a simpatizarle Steve.- Lo de la marca tenebrosa era mentira... por si te asusté un poco.

- Creo que tendremos que usar Aparición esta vez -miró las demás mesas.- Aún hay muchas personas, sal tú primero y ahorita te alcanzo, ¿está bien?

_-Le caes bien a mi mamá, no creo que te odie -sonrió.- De hecho me dijo que te invite más seguido a la casa._

_-Después de un rato creí que no era cierto, traías manga corta ese día y no creo que sea buena idea vestir así si tienes la marca -se sintió más tranquilo y supuso que tal vez no era tan extraña como creía._

_-Está bien -solté su mano.- Nos vemos en la clase Henry, nos vemos luego Clary -sonreí al notar que ninguno me hizo caso, reí y salí a esperar a Nick._

- Es muy lindo de su parte -también sonreí.- Además, no creo que haya problema, a mi madre le agradó Lucy y me dijo que la estaría visitando mientras nosotros estábamos en el colegio.

- Es cierto -soltó una risita.- Me gusta asustar a los demás a veces, es... divertido.

Nick se levantó cuando Kailen salió del comedor. Me despeinó al pasar junto a mí y se fue entre risas.

_-¿En serio? Eso explica algunas cosas que me ha dicho mi hermana -le acomodó el cabello que Nick había despeinado._

_-Lo noté -rió._

- ¿Abie? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -le ayudé con mi cabello.

- Supongo que es inevitable -se encogió de hombros.- Lo traigo en la sangre.

Nick se encontró con Kailen y la tomó de la mano para aparecerse en su despacho.

_-Que nuestra mamá tiene una nueva amiga y que las ha encontrado platicando cuando llega de sus clases de baile, pero no me dijo de dónde la conoció ni nada, solo me dijo que no es del Kinder -sonrió y le acomodó un último mechón.- Supongo es tu mamá._

_-¿A alguien más de tu familia le gusta asustar? -terminó de cenar. Cuando nos aparecimos en su despacho me apresuré a guardar todas mis tareas que estaban regadas por todos lados._

- Sí, supongo que es ella... Ahora que recuerdo, me dijiste esta mañana que Lucy estaba enferma, ¿verdad? -dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsa.

- Digamos que... más allá de asustar -sonrió de manera perversa.- Pero sé que no quieres saberlo, podrías tener pesadillas...

Nick le ayudó.- Un torbellino pasó por mi despacho -se rió.

_-Sí -la miró con curiosidad._

_-No me puedes asustar ya -dijo confiado, ante su sonrisa empezó a tener esos pensamientos típicos de Steve._

_-Si vieras como está mi parte del dormitorio... parece que hubo una batalla allí -reí, terminé de guardar todo._

- Pues... -saqué un par de cosas y se las di.- El chocolate es para ella, como no quiere tomar medicinas, creo que esto podría ayudarle. Sólo no le digan que tiene una pócima -reí.- La carta es para Abie. No la abras.

- ¿Seguro? -lo miró y levantó una ceja.

Se rió.- Un poco de desorden le sienta bien a la habitación -sonrió.- ¿Te acompaño?

_-Está bien -los guardó.- ¿Los chocolates con pócima son idea tuya? -sonrió y miró la hora, aún tenía unos minutos._

_-Sí -no creyó que pudiera decirle gran cosa...y que fuera verdad._

_-Sí, vamos - bostecé y caminamos hacia la torre de astronomía.- Mis compañeras me protestan por el desorden._

Asentí.- Se me ocurrió gracias a Kailen -miré su reloj.- Ya deberías irte, la torre está algo lejos...

Vi me escuchó y le sonrió a Steve.- Tal vez otro día -se levantó.- Vámonos a dormir, Clary.

Nick se rió.- Mientras sea en tu parte del dormitorio no deberían quejarte.

_-¿Has hecho más cosas así? -miró de la hora.- Puedo correr -vio que Violette se levantó y le habló a Clary, supuso que se irían.- Nos vemos mañana entonces -sonrió y se levantó.- Apúrate Steve ¿y Marcus?_

_-No tengo idea -dijo mientras se levantaba.- Nos vemos luego, Violette -sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Es que... ocupo los pasillo porque no cabe todo en mi lugar... no me gusta tener a mis plantas en el baúl. Además a veces Shasta y Aravis agarran cosas para jugar y las dejan regadas por ahí._

Vi sólo le sonrió y la miré con una ceja levantada. Se rió y me hizo levantarme jalando de mi brazo.- Nos vemos mañana -le dije a Henry con una sonrisa y Vi se despidió con una mano.

- Puedes dejar tus plantas en mi despacho -sugirió sonriente.- Sobre los gatos, no puedes hacer nada.

_-Sí... creo que eso haré - pensé en llevarlas al día siguiente. Ya que llegamos a la torre de astronomía, nos despedimos y fui a clase. Steve estaba más tranquilo de lo normal y Henry estaba más feliz aunque más despistado de lo normal._

_Unos cuantos días después, cuando iba rumbo al despacho de Nick con otro par de plantas, un chico del dormitorio de Henry me avisó sobre la primera práctica de defensa contra las artes oscuras clandestina. Dejé las plantas en su despacho y fui a avisarle a Henry. La práctica sería en la sala de Menesteres y unos minutos después de la hora indicada ya estábamos allí, cuando entramos ya había gente pero no nos perdimos nada._

Mientras Violette y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, Nick nos avisó sobre lo que Henry y Kailen harían durante el resto de la tarde. Con un par de frases que no revelaban mucho, entendimos los que nos quería decir y se fue. Nos pusimos a hacer nuestros deberes.- Habría sido divertido estar ahí, ¿no? -le dije a Vi después de un rato. Ella asintió.

- Eso nos pasa por quedar en Slytherin -nos reímos y señaló detrás de mí.- Hablando de serpientes...

Volteé y me tomó por sorpresa que Frederick se estuviera acercando a nosotras.

_Al inicio decidieron nombrar a la especie de club que formábamos. Henry y yo no opinamos, habíamos acordado estar allí sólo para aprender y luego enseñarle a Clarissa pero no teníamos intenciones de socializar. El grupo se terminó llamando "Ejército de Dumbledore".-Ed -le susurré a Henry, él asintió con una sonrisa._

- Necesito hablar contigo, Clarissa -dijo el chico en voz baja y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Para qué? Ya no soy parte de tu equipo, ¿qué asuntos quieres tratar ahora? -seguí haciendo mi tarea.

- ¿Puede ser a solas...?

- Violette se queda, es tu elección querer hablar o no...

_Lo primero que practicamos fue el hechizo Expelliarmus, ese ya lo dominaba pero no estaba nunca de más practicar. Nos pidió que nos colocáramos en parejas y comenzamos a practicar, era divertido estarle tirando la varita a cada rato a Henry y él intentaba tirar la mía, terminamos contando las veces que caían al suelo y le gané. Al diez para las nueve, la chica Granger nos hizo notar que teníamos diez minutos para llegar a nuestras casas antes de la hora límite para estar fuera._

- Está bien. Queremos que regreses al equipo -me empecé a reír cuando lo escuché pero me callé cuando recordé que estábamos en la biblioteca.

- ¿Quieren o quieres? Porque, por lo que he notado, el resto de tu equipo ni siquiera sabe la verdadera razón por la que me sacaste.

- Entiendo -se cruzó de brazos.- Quiero que vuelvas a tu puesto de cazadora en el equipo.

- Veamos... -levanté una ceja.- ¿Y vas a olvidar el hecho de que Stuart siempre se sentara en nuestra mesa cuando yo quiera? No me la creo...

_Salimos y tomamos el camino largo, no nos preocupaba que alguien nos fuera a encontrar vagando en los pasillos después de la hora permitida. Íbamos platicando sobre cómo había sido la clase y nuestras expectativas. -Quiero hacer un patronus -dije y él asintió.- Es de lo que más esperamos todos. Me pregunto qué animal saldría._

_-Tal vez un perro, por desastrosa -rió, le di un empujón._

_-Tú serás un ratón cobarde entonces._

- Tú misma lo has dicho, los chicos del equipo ni siquiera le han tomado atención a tu novio, yo puedo hacer lo mismo -dijo sin cambiar su posición.

- Él no es...

- No lo niegues, Clary. Está bien que Frederick lo sepa -me interrumpió Vi mientras me miraba.- Además, sé que quieres regresar a jugar.

Fruncí el ceño, de cierta manera, era buena idea que él pensara eso.- Está bien, regresaré. Pero no tienes que decirle a nadie sobre Henry... y yo... y eso...

Asintió y me dio una hoja con los entrenamientos.- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta -y se fue.

_-No soy un cobarde._

_-Tu patronus será una zarigüeya -reí, me despeino.- Tonto, te reto a una carrera -sonrió, asintió y corrimos, perdí._

Miré a Violette cuando el capitán se fue.- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si Henry llega a enterarse de que dije que es... algo que no es?

- Tu novio, Clarissa. Tu novio -se rió y empezó a recoger sus cosas.- Estuvo bien, ahora estás en el equipo de nuevo.

Hice lo mismo y no le respondí, porque me hacía feliz estar de vuelta y pensar por un momento que Stuart era algo más que un amigo... o al menos para mí.

_Nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común haciendo tareas y platicando, ahora no me molestaba que hablara de Clarissa porque yo hablaba de Nick, nos cansábamos mutuamente. Los días que siguieron fueron atareados. Entre las tareas, el tratar de no meterme en problemas con la profesora Umbridge, los temibles entrenamientos de Henry y el horrible clima frío... noviembre inició._

Después de que me admitieran en el equipo de nuevo, los entrenamientos se volvieron un poco pesados pero no se parecían en nada a los de Henry. El día del partido de Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Frederick me dijo que me quedaba en mi puesto de cazador a pesar de que después de todo me había tratado de conseguir el puesto de buscador. Le dije que no había problema y subimos temprano a desayunar, aunque estaba un poco cansada porque me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo mis deberes.

_El día del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin el clima no se mostró amistoso y por todos lados había burlas hacia el guardián del equipo escarlata. Subimos al comedor y fuimos a la mesa de Slytherin a desearle suerte a nuestra amiga._

- Presiento que este partido no debería jugarse -bostecé y Vi me miró. Estábamos desayunando.- El clima, mi cansancio, los equipos... todo -vimos a los chicos y los saludamos con la mano.

_-Tengo algo que te ayudará con ese cansancio -le dije en cuanto noté cómo se sentía, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué de ahí un pequeño dulce, se lo di.- Te ayudará a sentirte con más energía, ya los probé, sí funcionan -los había comprado en el callejón Diagon la última vez que fui. Henry no dijo nada si no jugaban en ese momento lo harían en otro y el clima no iba a mejorar, además de que le servía ver ese partido porque en algún momento jugaríamos contra ellos, aunque sí le preocupaba que pudieran haber accidentes si el clima y los ánimos empeoraban._

Sonreí.- Gracias, me lo comeré cuando esté en los vestidores -lo guardé en mi bolsillo mientras seguía comiendo.- ¿Nos acompañan?

_-Claro -senté a Henry a lado de ella y me senté junto a él, mi desayuno de ese día fueron frutas y pastelillos._

_-¿Lista? -le dijo mi amigo mientras se servía.- Se ve que estará interesante._

- Bueno... supongo que sí -me encogí de hombros y reí un poco.- Estará interesante a pesar de que conozco el resultado.

_-Bueno... jugarás -sonrió.- Solo ten cuidado con el clima, puede ponerse más peligroso -comió y vio que el capitán de Slytherin ya se acercaba.- Ya vienen por ti._

Vi a Frederick y suspiré.- Es hora de irnos, Clarissa.

- Sí, sí, ya voy -comí el dulce que Kailen me dio y terminé el jugo con prisa.

- Suerte, Clary -me dijo Violette y le sonreí mientras me levantaba.

_-Que te vaya bien -dije mientras terminaba de comer._

_-Con cuidado -Henry la miró y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.-Diviértete -sonrió._

Asentí varias veces mirándolos.- Los veo desde el campo -me uní al capitán y al resto del equipo, con un poco más de energía. Kailen tenía razón sobre el dulce. Nos fuimos a los vestidores para repasar un par de estrategias. Noté que el clima se pondría peor y tuve que amarrar mi cabello en una coleta alta, mi cabello había crecido un poco más.

_Cuando íbamos caminando hacia el estadio miraba a los lados, buscando a Nícolas, me preguntaba desde donde vería el partido. Henry rió y me despeinó al notar qué pasaba. Tomamos un lugar hasta el frente de las gradas de nuestra casa, desde allí teníamos una buena vista. Pronto los jugadores estuvieron en la cancha y Henry frunció un poco el ceño dispuesto a poner atención a las estrategias de ambos pero por otro lado no pensaba no mirar a Clary._

Salimos de los vestidores y me dio un escalofrío. A pesar de que estaba el cielo despejado, el frío no podía faltar aunque no hubiera viento. Los capitanes se saludaron como siempre y cuando dieron la señal de comienzo, me monté a mi escoba y empezamos el juego. Nick se unió discretamente a los chicos, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

_El nuevo comentarista era gracioso. Pronto una chica de Gryffindor fue alcanzada por atrás por una bludger golpeada por un tal Crabbe, supe que de inmediato Henry lo odió. Comenzaron a cantar una canción que ya había escuchado, era de burla hacia el guardián, entonces todo mi apoyo se fue para Gryffindor, la única razón por la que me emocionaría que Slytherin ganara sería porque Clarissa estaba jugando. Henry por supuesto no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

La canción que comenzó en las gradas de mi casa no hizo más que desesperarme. Me dolió un poco la cabeza y me solté el cabello porque sólo me causaba más dolor tenerlo "peinado". Hice varios pases buenos y dos de las anotaciones fueron de mi parte. Creí por un momento que sí ganaríamos, hasta que pasaron dos cosas que no tenía previstas.

_-¡Cierra las manos! -grité cuando noté que el guardián de Gryffindor no iba a atrapar la primer anotación. Henry maldecía a los golpeadores y yo me molestaba un poco con todos. Gritamos de emoción cuando Clary anotó, Henry estaba encantado, hasta le brillaban los ojos. Parecía que iba a ganar Slytherin pero Gryffindor anotó, aún podían alcanzar a Slytherin... ya no sabíamos a qué equipo irle._

Cuando el grito de emoción de los Gryffindor resonó por todo el campo, fije mi vista en el buscador: tenía la snitch en la mano. Habíamos perdido. Entre todo el escándalo de la celebración, no escuché que una de las bludger se dirigía a mí, sólo cuando estuvo cerca, alcancé a moverme pero aun así golpeó gran parte de mi hombro.

_Por un momento entre toda la gente celebrando y una pelea que llevaba a cabo en tierra se perdió de mi vista nuestra amiga. Henry exclamó algo que no entendí y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Lo miré unos segundos y supe qué había pasado, miré a Nick, de quien me había olvidado un poco por la emoción, y lo jalé hacia las escaleras._

Habría jurado que vi destellos a causa del dolor y como pude, logré llegar a tierra. Arrastré la escoba con mi lado bueno y me dirigí a los vestidores. A veces me doblaba un poco del dolor pero el uniforme de Quidditch sólo me estorbaba y tenía que revisar mi brazo. Vi también lo notó y siguió a los chicos, a pesar de los separadas que estaban sus gradas.

_Pasamos detrás de la construcción de las gradas, evitando la discusión que ocurría en ese momento en el campo. Tuve que correr para evitar que Henry entrara a los vestidores sin importarle nada. Vi y yo entramos, él se quedó afuera con Nick._

Aventé la escoba al primer rincón que vi y empecé a cambiarme con el hombro hinchado. Traté de no moverlo pero tenía que quitarme el uniforme, cada que hacía un movimiento, se me escapaba un pequeño grito. Las chicas entraron y suspiré aliviada.- Violette... trae mi caja de pociones, por favor -le dije mientras me sentaba y ella asintió, dispuesta a ir por lo que le pedí.

_-Deberías...está feo eso... -me acerqué a mirar la herida, se parecía a la que Henry se había hecho alguna vez y que ella le atendió.- Deberías ir a la enfermería -noté que mi amigo estaba cada vez más impaciente, confíe en que Nick lo mantuviera fuera._

- No voy a ir a la enfermería.

- Kailen tiene razón, es mejor...

- Ve por la caja, Vi. Por favor -la miré y fue a nuestro dormitorio.- Puedo curarme sola.

- Tu prima es testaruda -le dijo Violette a Nick cuando pasó a su lado. Él sólo meneó la cabeza y miró a Henry.

_-Lo sé pero eso no significa que debas hacerlo... no te vas a alcanzar a ver toda la herida -dije examinándola más de cerca._

_- Voy a entrar -dijo Henry mientras giraba el picaporte._

- No importa, puedo hacerlo sola -me recargué en la pared del lado no herido. Nick asintió, no pensaba detenerlo, además de que entraría detrás de él.- No es tan grave...

_-¿Y eso qué? -fruncí un poco el ceño. Henry entró._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? -se acercó preocupado a revisarle la herida, frunció el ceño. -Te quedó feo. Vamos a que te revise la señora Pomfrey._

- Estoy bien, cuando llegue Vi, estaré mejor -cerré los ojos para aguantar el dolor.

- Clarissa, ellos tienen razón -dijo Nick mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No conteste.

_-Aunque intentes curarte tú sola no vas a alcanzar...-alcé una ceja al ver que Henry repetía algunas cosas que yo ya había dicho-Vamos, te llevo._

- No quiero ir a la enfermería... -suspiré, pensando cuánto más Vi se iba a tardar en llegar.- Odio ese lugar...

Nick meneó la cabeza.- Insiste más, puede que al final te haga caso.

_-No es tan mal lugar, además si te lo atiendes pronto es probable que no tengas que quedarte, si no lo atiendes va a empeorar -le revisó el golpe más de cerca, la miró.- Vamos, Clarissa._

Sentí un escalofrío y estuve a punto de soltar unas lágrimas pero cerré con más fuerza los ojos para evitarlo.- No quiero... puedo curarme sola...

Nick miró a la puerta, Violette llegó corriendo con la caja y sin aliento.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

_-Qué terca eres... -tomó la caja que llevaba Vi.- Gracias -volvió con Clary.- Gírate dándome la espalda -se sentó en la banca, abrió la caja y vio los frascos. - Ve diciendo que tengo hacer -dijo con expresión algo seria. No pude evitar sonreír un poco._

Suspiré de nuevo, pensando en que le insistiría que podía sola pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no lograría convencerlo.- Dime qué tan mal se ve el golpe -me había puesto una blusa de tirantes para que el hombro quedara descubierto y no me doliera, así que seguro podía verla bien.

_-¿Recuerdas el que me hice y tuviste que curarme? Más o menos así pero no tanto -empezó a mirar los frascos, tratando de reconocerlos. Abrió uno que tenía un líquido que servía para limpiar, lo reconoció por el olor.-Primero debo limpiar ¿no?_

_Miré a Nick preguntándome si deberíamos dejarlos solos._

- ¿Tan mal? -me reí un poco, me dolió el hombro y asentí.- Si el golpe es del tamaño de tu mano, deja caer unas cinco gotas.

Nick la miró, le sonrió y tomó su mano para salir de ahí. Violette los siguió.

_Le dejó caer con cuidado las cinco gotas, cerró el frasco y lo guardó.- ¿Qué sigue? -miró de nuevo los frascos tratando de encontrar algo conocido._

_-Me gusta como Henry se preocupa por ella -dije sonriente cuando estuvimos fuera._

- El golpe... fue grande... -el contacto de las gotas me provocó otro escalofrío y sentí dolor de nuevo.- No hay sangre, ¿verdad?

Nick asintió.- Y no dudo que Clary esté feliz a pesar de estar herida.

_-No, pero parece que abajo de la piel se te está coagulando la sangre -siguió viendo los frascos._

_-También -reí.- Igual sigo pensando que debió ir a la enfermería._

- Entonces... -volteé un poco para mirar los frascos.- Me va a doler de todas maneras, así que usa la pócima naranja del frasco pequeño. Veinte gotas... mejor un pequeño chorro, así dolerá menos.

- Debería pero ya lo dijo él, es terca -se encogió de hombros.- Pero creo que estará bien.

_-Está bien -abrió el frasco y la vio, tomó su mano opuesta al hombro lastimado.- Por si te duele mucho, la aprietas -le echó el chorro._

_-Sí, supongo -bostecé._

- También soy orgull... -silbé en lugar de gritar porque no pensaba apretar su mano, las entrelacé e inconscientemente le di un pequeño apretón. - Guau...

- Tienes que ir a dormir, vamos a tu casa, pequeña Kailen -la despeinó y la cargó.

_-¿Estás bien? -la miró, cerró el frasco con la otra mano y lo guardó._

_-Es temprano ¿verdad, Violette? Aún hay muchos planes macabros que hacer hoy -reí._

- Supongo... -parpadeé varias veces y lo miré con algo parecido a una sonrisa.- No eres tan malo aplicando las pociones...

Vi sonrió.- Tengo planes macabros dentro de unos días, pero no hoy -rió un poco.- Así que Nick tiene razón.

_-Lo difícil es preparalas, aplicarlas no lo es -sonrió un poco.- Ya está sanado casi por completo ¿lo vendo ya?_

_-No es justo, creí que así me libraría. No tengo sueño aún, tengo algo de aburrimiento -miré al cielo.- Tengo ganas de acampar._

- No es necesario, con la pomada azul que uso con Kailen será suficiente -la señalé dentro de la caja.

Nick y Vi se rieron, pero la última se despidió con la mano y se adelantó.- ¿Acampar? ¿En serio? -la miró él con una sonrisa.

_Soltó su mano, abrió el frasco y con cuidado le untó la pomada, lo volvió a guardar.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_-Sí, me gusta todo eso de caminar, explorar, azar cosas, prender fogatas... -me quedé pensando.- Las veces que he acampado no fueron así -reí._

Asentí, el frescor de la pomada me anestesió lo que quedaba del golpe.- Podría estar mejor pero así estoy bien. Gracias -me levanté y fui por mis cosas para irme a mi casa.

- ¿Cómo han sido entonces? -ladeó un poco la cabeza.

_Henry no lo pensó y la abrazó por detrás con cuidado de no lastimarla.- Cuando te vuelvas a lastimar o algo pase no intentes curarte sola, sé que puedes hacerlo pero aquí estoy para ayudarte ¿ok?_

_-Cuando era con más chicos de otros lados... me iba a explorar yo sola porque me caían mal casi todos y no les caía bien, no comía con ellos ni nada. Cuando era con mis hermanos... pues siempre pasaba algo, una vez arrojé una serpiente, otra fue lo del río y en otro me rompí unos dedos de la mano y Jim se descalabró. Eran paseos...interesantes -reí._

Sentí un escalofrío cuando me abrazó y me habló tan cerca. Me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada. No quería moverme, no quería que él se moviera.- Supongo que está bien... -puse mis manos sobre las tuyas lentamente.

Nick rió a carcajadas.- Y suena divertido. Algún día acamparemos.

_-Me asusté cuando vi el golpe que te dio, estaba preocupado -susurró y recargó su frente en la cabeza frente a él._

_-Sí -sonreí.- Acabo de recordar que quiero que Clary me ayude con unas runas... esa materia se me complica un poco a veces, las confundo._

- Bueno... -no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca pero... al mismo tiempo me alegraba, ya sin importarme por qué seguía ahí.- Es natural... fue un gran golpe, ¿no?

Sonrió.- Podemos regresar e interrumpirlos y romper la magia como suelo hacerlo -se dio media vuelta.

_-Sí -se separó un poco y le sonrió.- ¿Te dejo que te cambies?_

_-No traigo las runas conmigo de todos modos, así que podríamos no interrumpirlos a menos que quieras hacerlo._

Asentí.- Por favor -dije en voz baja y con mis manos, muy a mi pesar, deshice su abrazo.

- Me gustaría... -sonrió pero inmediatamente negó.- Mejor no, a ver si esta vez alguno se anima.

_-Te espero afuera -le acomodó un mechón de cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.- Si te duele y necesitas mi ayuda me avisas -salió del vestidor._

_-Tal vez -reí._

Cuando Henry salió del vestidor, quise suspirar y reír al mismo tiempo. Quería aprovecharme de su ofrecimiento pero mi propia prudencia me retenía.

- Ese "tal vez" no suena muy esperanzador -la miró con una sonrisa.

_Henry esperó fuera, por si lo necesitaba. Nosotros ya íbamos caminando hacia el castillo.- Son torpes –dije._

Ya me había puesto las calcetas y la falda, pero no podía con la blusa, me dolía el hombro cuando intentaba ponérmela. Así que, con mucha vergüenza, me asomé por la puerta.- Ahmm, Henry... ¿podrías ayudarme?

- Bastante torpes -rió bajito.

_-Claro -dijo.- ¿Con qué te ayudo? -preguntó mientras entraba de nuevo y cerraba la puerta._

_-Mucho -reí y besé su mejilla. De pronto me alzó en sus brazos, me recargué en el sonriente, aprovechando para mirarlo._

- Me duele el hombro cada que intento ponerme la blusa -fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero.- Estoy a punto de salir sólo con la blusa de tirantes.

Le sonrió y también besó su mejilla rápido.

_Sonrió.- Si te lastimo dime -tomó la blusa y se la puso moviendo con cuidado su brazo. Reí y cerré los ojos._

Asentí y lo dejé que me ayudara. Me sentí como niña chiquita y me avergoncé más sonrojándome un poco, pero lo olvidé cuando regresó el dolor.- Duele... -gemí y cerré los ojos.

Nick sonrió más y brincó aún con ella en brazos.

_-Lo siento -dijo Henry y la abrazó con cuidado.-Tendré más cuidado -movió con el mayor cuidado que pudo su brazo y terminó de acomodarle la blusa. Grité y me abracé a él, reí._

- No te preocupes... -sonreí un poco y me sentí más nerviosa, avergonzada y todo eso.- Soy inútil...

Nick se rió y empezó a correr.

_-No eres inútil, solo estás lastimada -le sonrió un poco.- Eres más útil que nosotros -rió. -Trata de no moverlo mucho, hay que volver antes de que haga más frío._

_-Espera -reí y me abracé un poco más.- Nos vamos a caer._

- Somos útiles en ciertas cosas -asentí y tomé mi escoba con el brazo bueno.- Vamos...

- Siempre dices lo mismo -volvió a reírse.- Y nunca nos hemos caído.

_Agarró la escoba de Clary, le acomodó con cuidado la capa.- Vamos -sonrió y abrió la puerta._

_-Un día nos vamos a caer y entonces te diré "te lo dije" -reí.- Solo espero que no sea en las escaleras._

- Gracias -sonreí un poco y salí. El clima no había cambiado.- Aún hace frío...

- No creo que pase -sonrió sin dejar de correr.- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo...

_-Pero hará más al rato. Vamos al castillo, princesa Clarissa -le sonrió esperando que se animara un poco._

_-¿Qué cosa? -iba atenta al camino, algo nerviosa por si nos caíamos._

Lo miré y asentí mientras recordaba algo.- ¿Sabes? Ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando la bludger te golpeó en tercero... -fruncí el ceño.

- Ya verás... -le guiñó un ojo y cuando iban a bajar a la casa de Hufflepuff, brincó un par de escalones y se apareció en el segundo piso.

_-Fue peor esa vez -rió.- Hubiera preferido que nunca sintieras algo así._

_-Eso se sintió extraño, como caer y ser jalado -dije cuando aparecimos, no había sido una sensación muy placentera… pero sí diferente y curiosa._

Quise encogerme de hombros e hice una mueca.- Es interesante sentir esos golpes, para ponerse en el lugar del paciente -me reí un poco.

- Pero divertido también, ¿no? -sonrió esperando a que ella respondiera.

_-Sí... pero no intentes descubrir que siente el paciente -rió un poco también.- Para poder ayudar a otros primero tienes que estar bien tú._

_-Sí... pero más raro que nada -reí. Se me ocurrió algo interesante y peligroso._

- No estoy tan mal... creo. Pero aun así espero que ni se lastimen en un par de semanas -fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero de nuevo, fingiendo desilusión.- O tal vez prefieran la enfermería y no que yo los cure...

- Raro y divertido -caminó despacio.- Pero si quieres, ya no lo hago.

_-No nos lastimaremos en lo que nuestra sanadora personal y más genial que la enfermera se recupera -le sonrió._

_-De hecho estaba pensando en algo más peligroso que aparecerte saltando escalones -sonreí un poco._

Lo miré y me sonrojé un poco.- No soy tan genial, pero con eso de que la enfermería no me gusta mucho...

- ¿En serio? -levantó una ceja.- Dime qué se te ocurrió.

_-Sí eres genial -le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Para mí eres así de genial._

_-Saltar de la torre de astronomía y aparecerte de nuevo arriba cuando estés a pocos metros del suelo. Sería como caer de la escoba pero al propósito y "seguro"._

- Me tienes en un concepto muy alto, Stuart -miré su brazo y después a él.

Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo.- No estoy seguro de que funcione...

_-¿Eso está mal? -sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- Eres Clarissa a fin de cuentas._

_-Ni yo, pero se me ocurrió -sonreí un poco._

- ¿Cómo que soy Clarissa a fin de cuentas? -por un momento quise recargar la mejilla en su mano que acomodaba mi cabello, pero reprimí el impulso.

- Podría intentarlo -la miró.- Pero yo solo primero.

_-Pues eres tú, eso es todo, no hay más explicaciones ni más que decir -sonrió._

_-Ni solo, ni con nadie. Es muy peligroso, sino funciona las cosas pueden ser irreparables -fruncí el ceño._

- En realidad... sigo sin entender -ladeé la cabeza.

- Ahora quiero intentarlo -frunció el ceño también.

_-No es necesario que lo entiendas -sonrió.- Vamos._

_-No lo hagas -suspiré.- Podrías hacerte daño -miré a otro lado.- Podría perderte si algo sale mal -quise agregar, más lo callé._

- ¿Por qué? -fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba.

Nick se le quedó viendo. La bajó con cuidado y sin decir nada, la abrazó.

_-Solo tienes que saber que para mí Clarissa es diferente a todas las demás personas en el planeta -sonrió y caminó._

_Cerré los ojos y lo abracé. -No lo vayas a intentar...-susurré._

No lo seguí. Me quedé de pie mirando el pasto con el ceño fruncido todavía.- Cada persona es única... -susurré en pársel más para mí misma.- Sí, es eso.

- ¿Ni una sola vez? -dijo en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla.

_-Eres genial, Clarissa -la esperó._

_-No -lo abracé más._

- ¿Qué dijiste? -lo miré con expresión tranquila. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no lo había escuchado.

- Está bien... -recargó la barbilla en su cabeza.- Lo haré cuando tú no estés... -se rió bajito.

_-Nada, princesa Clarissa -entraron al castillo._

_-Si me entero me voy a enojar -fruncí el ceño.- No lo hagas, Nícolas -lo miré- Mejor acompáñame al bosque prohibido -sonreí._

Caminé junto a él y en el castillo, me distraje viendo los relojes de las piedras preciosas de cada casa.- ¿Qué harán en las vacaciones navideñas?

Entrecerró los ojos mirándola.- Si no me dejas saltar, no te dejaré ir al Bosque Prohibido tampoco -la volvió a cargar.

_-No sé, supongo que lo de siempre. Aunque mi mamá quiere salir -la miró.- ¿Por?_

_-Es menos peligroso ir al bosque prohibido que lanzarse de la torre de astronomía. Quiero buscar unas rocas que mencionaron en clase de magia terrestres -bostecé._

- Habrá una fiesta familiar de nuevo -seguí observando las esmeraldas de mi casa.- Y quieren que toda tu familia esté ahí.

- ¿Segura que es sólo para eso? -caminó hacia las escaleras.

_-Les diré -miró los relojes y sonrió.- Vamos arriba de Ravenclaw._

_-Sí, quiero intentar algo con las piedras._

- Cierto -sonreí un poco.- Creí que Kailen ya te había dicho, Nick me dijo que le comentó algo.

- Está bien, te acompaño -bajó las escaleras.

_-Ah sí, ya lo recordé. Olvidé comentarle a mi mamá, le contaré luego._

_-Genial -sonreí.- No tengo idea de donde están exactamente las rocas._

- Está bien -entró una corriente de aire y sentí más frío.- Nos vemos, me voy a mi sala común -dije mientras caminaba hacia allá.

- Pero sabes cómo son, ¿no? Podemos buscarlas entre los dos...

_-Te acompaño-caminó tras ella._

_-Sí... vi un par pero dijo el profesor que son muy difíciles de encontrar. Quiero al menos una grande que pueda partir -me quedé pensando un poco._

- Como quieras -me sobé un poco el hombro. _Maldita bludger_, pensé.

- Cuatro ojos ayudan más que dos, ¿no crees? -le sonrió.

_-Evita tocar tu hombro, te dolerá un poco más si lo haces -caminó a su lado calmado._

_-Cierto -sonreí.-Aún no quiero irme a mi casa._

- Supongo -doblé el brazo y lo agarré con el otro.- Cuando lo balanceó al caminar, también me duele un poco. Ahora sí me gustaría usar Aparición...

- Pues vamos por las piedras del Bosque Prohibido.

_Henry se quitó el suéter y se lo colocó de manera que le mantenía inmóvil el hombro sin lastimarla.- Nos faltan solo dos años para poder aparecernos._

_-Entonces tengo que ir por mis notas al dormitorio... mejor hagamos otra cosa -reí.- Tengo flojera._

- Dos años son muchos... Gracias -sonreí un poco y lo miré, queriendo que me cargara, aunque podía ser mala idea por mi hombro.

- Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer? -terminó de bajar las escaleras y se detuvo.

_-Pasarán pronto, ya verás -sonrió. _

_-Aparécete en tu cuarto y juguemos ajedrez mágico en lo que da la hora de cenar -me acomodé el cabello.- ¿Te gusta el plan?_

- Espero... -suspiré.- Aunque también no lo quisiera...

- Me agrada la idea -le dio un beso en la frente y se aparecieron en su despacho.

_- Puedes aprender y no usarlo -le revolvió un poco el cabello.- Usarlo sólo cuando no quieras desplazarte o en emergencias._

_Estaba sonrojada cuando llegamos a su despacho, reí y me senté en el sillón._

- No me refiero a la Aparición -suspiré de nuevo.- No me gustaría que pasen ya los dos años...

Echó leña a la chimenea como siempre y fue por el ajedrez mágico a su habitación.

_- Cierto... -se quedó callado un momento y luego le acomodó el cabello.- Tiene que pasar algún día._

_Me levanté silenciosamente, caminé tras él y le salté encima por la espalda antes de que agarrara el ajedrez._

- Pero no quiero -lo miré mientras me acomodaba el cabello. Retuve su mano en mi cabeza.- ¿Tú quieres?

_-No quiero -sonrió un poco.- No quiero que dejemos de vernos todos los días, ni que se terminen los entrenamientos, ni tener que buscar trabajo. Pero sobretodo no quiero dejar de verlas._

- Falta tiempo todavía, deberíamos cambiar de tema, ¿no crees? -le dije con media sonrisa, pensando lo mismo que él había dicho.

Nick rió y no la bajó de su espalda. Alguien le respondió a Kailen. Áyax salía del baño maullando y moviendo la cola.

_-Sí, hablemos de... no sé -sonrió.- ¿Qué me cuentas?_

_Miré a Áyax y reí, maullé de nuevo, solté a Nick y me arrodillé frente a él.- ¿Sabías que puedo hablar con los gatos? Bueno, no es hablar pero les puedo entender, tienen una manera de pensar similar a la humana. -acaricié las orejas de su gatito._

- Que me siento como en segundo -señalé mi brazo amarrado con su suéter y me reí.

- ¿En serio? -se quedó de pie junto a ella.- ¿Puedes hablar con Áyax?

_-Cierto -rió.- Pero ahora es solo por unos días._

_-Algo así -tomé con cuidado a Ájax, me le quedé viendo y maulló, sonreí.- Los gatos son muy inteligentes, piensan en imágenes como nosotros y oyen su maullido, lo que no entiendo son los maullidos. Con maullidos entiendo solo su estado de ánimo y solo si está acompañado de imágenes._

Asentí.- No se compara este dolor con el de la mordedura de la acromántula -sentí un escalofrío.

- Interesante -se puso de rodillas también.- ¿Ves imágenes en la mente de Áyax ahora?

_-Escuché que ahora hay un dragón también en el bosque prohibido, ahora las acromántulas son algo pequeñas comparados con un dragón._

_-Sí, nos está viendo, nos reconoce pero sabe que su dueño eres tú -lo dejé en el suelo.- Para hablarles les muestro imágenes también, aunque ellos sí entienden algunas de nuestras palabras, las que más decimos._

- Prefiero el dragón -lo miré.- ¿Es en serio?

- Las que más decimos... -se quedó pensando.- ¿Te reconoce?

_-Pues ese rumor escuché... no sé si sea buena idea investigarlo ¿no crees? -se estiró.- Aunque sí me llama la atención._

_-Sí, recuerda mi rostro y me reconoce porque Shasta luego me lo lleva pero no me reconoce tanto como a ti -le acaricié el lomo.- Entiende su nombre, cuando lo llamas a comer y otras cosillas simples, es como un niño pequeño o un bebé, aprende poco a poco._

- Suena divertido, a excepción de mi fobia a los acromántulas -solté una risita.- Debo empezar a superarlo...

Nick ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando a su gato.- Debería reconocerte... -frunció el ceño.

_-Tú debes superar a las acomántulas y yo al fuego -estuvo a punto de rodearla con un brazo pero recordó su hombro.- Deberíamos intentar algo para resolver esas fobias._

_-No -sonreí y miré a Ájax.- Ya me reconoció, me reconoce más que nada por el tacto, casi siempre que lo veo está dormido y le acaricio el pelaje, a ti te reconoce de todas las maneras porque es a quien ve más._

- Debe haber alguna manera, ¿no? -lo miré con una sonrisa.

Negó y se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su gato.- Digo tu nombre todo el tiempo, ¿no debería reconocerte más por eso?

_-Supongo -sonrió.- Pensemos en ello y hagámoslo._

_Sonreí.- Ájax -levantó las orejas.- ¿Reconoces mi nombre? ¿Kailen? -movió los bigotes.- ¿Aeryn? -maulló, sonreí._

Asentí.- He escuchado que lo mejor que se puede hacer es enfrentar la fobia de frente... pero siento que es un poco peligroso -lo pensaba más al verlo en mi mente rodeado de llamas inmensas, fruncí el ceño porque no me gustó la imagen.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -la miró.

_-Podríamos usar boggarts, muchos boggarts...-dijo pensando en más alternativas.- O tu manipulas mi fobia y yo la tuya, nos enfrentamos pero con cuidado._

_-Sí -sonreí, seguí acariciando a Ájax, que ronroneaba._

- O podemos... no, olvídalo -meneé la cabeza.- Es tonto.

Nick sonrió y acarició al gato también.- Habló con él cuando no estás, así que era lógico que te reconociera.

_-¿Qué cosa? -la miró con curiosidad._

_Besé su mejilla y sonreí.- Shasta ha de estar harto ya de lo que le cuento, ahora Aravis es la que está aprendiendo, también te reconoce._

- Bueno... -miré hacia otro lado.- Podemos enfrentarlos juntos -musité.

Se rió.- Pobres mascotas.

_-Me parece una gran idea -sonrió, tomó su mano del hombro bueno y la alzó.- ¡Venceremos nuestras fobias!_

_-Sí -reí y miré como el gatito ya se había dormido._

Lo miré y me reí.- Eres un tonto -meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Nick la miró de reojo y sonrió.- Pero ahora estamos juntos, así que... -se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo un intento de maullido.

_-Sí, lo soy -rió._

_Perdí el equilibrio y terminé acostada en el suelo, reí.- No sabes maullar, no eres un gato -sonreí._

- Creo que ya no debería decirte así, parece que te vuelves más tonto cada que lo digo -reí.

- Lo sé -se tumbó junto a ella y la miró.- Por eso eres tú mi gatito.

_-¿A dónde llegaré si me vuelvo más tonto cada vez? -llegaron a la casa de Slytherin._

_Maullé y me giré quedando de frente a él, quise decir muchas cosas y no sabía ni qué, me limité a sonreír._

- No lo sé -quise encogerme de hombros de nuevo y me dolió.- Debo recordar no tratar de hacer eso -miré la puerta de piedra.

Correspondió su sonrisa y la tomó de la cintura para acercarse a ella.- Mi bello gatito...

_-Si no lo recuerdas... al menos te haré reír con tonterías -miró la puerta también.- Aquí te dejo, princesa Clarissa. Este tejón tiene que volver a su madriguera antes de que sea la hora límite -le sonrió._

_Cerré mis ojos y me acerqué un poco más a él, sonreí._

Lo miré y, muy a mi pesar, le devolví su suéter. No quería que se fuera.- Supongo que tienes razón -le dije con media sonrisa.

Nick se movió un poco hacia abajo, recargó su cabeza en el cuello de Kailen.- Ahora eres más alta -rió.

_Le dio su escoba.- Cuida tu hombro, trata de no girarte cuando duermas ¿sí?_

_-Solo un poco -sonreí y acaricié el cabello de su nuca.- Y solo por un momento._

Me reí un poco.- No puedo prometer eso, a menos que me vigilen mientras duermo. Creo que a veces sí me muevo mucho...

- Sí, sólo un poco -quiso reírse pero se le escapó un ronroneo.

_-Pues... pon almohadas alrededor así no tienes espacio para moverte._

_Lo miré, sonreí, seguí acariciando su cabello.- Tal vez sí eres como un gato, somos gatos. Tú serás un gato blanco y yo un gato negro._

- Podría robarle las almohadas a Vi -me reí un poco.

- ¿Por qué soy de color blanco? -la miró y la abrazó más fuerte.

_-Sí -sonrió.-Si te reclama dile que si te las da consideraré lo de hacer hablar a su cabeza._

_-Porque si yo soy color negro el blanco me complementa perfectamente -sonreí, cerré los ojos.- Me dijiste que te gustaba la combinación de blanco y negro, para mí eres color blanco._

Bufé.- Prefiero que me golpeen otras diez bludgers a que hagas esa cosa hablar.

- Es cierto... -ronroneó de nuevo.- Soy tu gato blanco, entonces.

_-No la haré hablar, pero tú dile eso -sonrió.- Ya me voy._

_-Eres mi... -me quedé pensando en la palabra.- Mi... neko... ¿neko? Sí, creo que era neko. Serás mi neko blanco -reí._

Asentí y la puerta de mi casa se abrió. Era Violette.- Apenas iba a buscarte, un admirador te dejó algo en la sala común -la miré con cara de pocos amigos. Vio brevemente a Henry y rió.- Presiento que te va a gustar ese regalo. Vamos.

- ¿Neko?

_Henry alzó una ceja.- Los admiradores de Clarissa aparecen._

_-Jim me dijo que así se decía gato en japonés, lo aprendió de sus caricaturas que ve._

- Seguro es una tontería -seguí a Violette pero desde la puerta se podía ver. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.- No puede ser... -casi grité, me olvidé de Henry y entré.

- Ya veo... neko -repitió varias veces la palabra. Sonrió.- Me gusta.

_Henry frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué puede ser tan genial? -la curiosidad le ganó y entró a su casa sin importarle si lo veían o no._

_-Neko -lo abracé con una sonrisa._

Miré el regalo realmente sorprendida. Era una especie de pergamino enorme donde, al parecer, estaba yo con mi uniforme de Quidditch en pleno vuelo. Estaba hecho con pintura y se veía bien hecho.- Tal vez sea de tu clase de Arte -sugirió Vi.

Nick se rió.- Por lo menos soy un neko que ronronea... aunque no maulla.

_-Sí, sí, muy bonito -dijo Henry mirando el dibujo.- ¿Lo quemamos?_

_-Yo maullo pero no ronroneo, nos complementamos -reí, oí un ruido en lo que era la sala.- Creo que ya te trajeron la cena, eso significa que ya se me hizo tarde para volver a mi casa._

Lo miré ofendida.- ¿Bromeas? -miré de nuevo el retrato.- No me importa quién lo haya hecho, me gusta -Vi se rió cuando me escuchó y se sentó complacida en un sillón.

La abrazó más.- No tienes que volver a tu casa -la miró con una sonrisa.

_-¿Te gusta? He visto mejores dibujos de ti que ese. Ese es una vil manera de intentar llamar tu atención y podría haberlo hecho con magia, no necesariamente como arte real._

_-Supuse que dirías algo así -reí y sonreí.- Nos va a dar gripe si seguimos en el suelo._

Lo miré con las cejas levantadas.- ¿Mejores dibujos de mí? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

- Aún quedan chocolates anti-gripa -sonrió más.

-Olvida lo que dije...-no se había dado cuenta de que habló de más, había sido impulsivo.

-Nícolas -sonreí, besé su frente.- Alessandro Temple -lo miré.- Y pensar que al inicio eras muy callado y serio -sonreí.

- No voy a olvidar nada. ¿A qué te refieres? -no dejé de mirarlo. Vi se fue al cuarto.

- Contigo es inevitable sacar mi verdadero yo -ronroneó de nuevo.

_-A nada -se cruzó de brazos._

_-Me encanta tu verdadero yo -sonreí y me empezó a dar hambre._

Entrecerré los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me dices?

- Mi verdadero yo también se preocupa demasiado, por lo que tienes que comer -no se movió.- Pero estoy cómodo así.

_-Porque no -se sentó el sillón._

_-Te preocupas demasiado por tu pequeña Kailen que no está ya tan pequeña -reí.- Pobres de tus hijos, me los imagino sobreprotegidos -reí._

- Bien, no me lo digas entonces -suspiré y empecé a doblar el dibujo, pero me detuve e hice un gesto. Ya me había olvidado del hombro.

- Es probable -se rió y se levantó lentamente.- A menos que seas una madre no sobreprotectora -sonrió y la levantó.

_- Kailen te ha dibujado y me quedo a veces sus dibujos - dijo sin mirarla._

_Me acomodé la falda.- El que la mamá no sea sobreprotectora no garantiza que el papá no lo sea -dije como restándole importancia a lo que había dicho, aunque me sentía avergonzada y curiosa._

- ¿Qué? -me volteé para mirarlo. Recordé el que yo tenía de él en mi habitación, pero me sentía bastante confundida.- ¿Por qué te quedarías con los dibujos? -susurré más para mí misma pero en un volumen suficiente alto para que él escuchara.

La despeinó y sonrió.- Vamos a cenar -la tomó del brazo y la jaló a la sala.

_-Me gusta verte jugar -se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, ya había hablado de más ¿qué más daba seguir haciéndolo?_

_Ya no estaba el elfo doméstico cuando salimos del cuarto pero sí estaba la cena esperándonos, me senté.-Se ve tan rico como siempre -sonreí y me serví.- Sería un fiasco de esposa, no sé cocinar nada más que dulces, no sé ninguna de los quehaceres domésticos y soy bien torpe -comí._

- A ver... -fruncí el ceño y me acerqué un poco a él.- Creo que escuché mal. ¿Te gusta... verme jugar? ¿Por qué?

- Aprenderás con el tiempo -empezó a comer.- Mientras tanto, yo sé algo de cocina.

_-Si leyeras las cartas de tus admiradores tendrías una idea de por qué me gusta jugar -siguió sin verla._

_-Suena como que ya tienes pensado el futuro -me serví otro poco mientras comenzaba a comer._

Traté de procesar lo que me había estado diciendo y sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Y si realmente todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza es real? El... yo... Miré el dibujo que tenía en mis manos, dispuesta a comprobar mi teoría. No dije nada y lo aventé al fuego.

- A veces es divertido pensarlo -tomó jugo.- Pero me gusta más el presente.

_Henry vio como el dibujo se iba quemando poco a poco, sonrió un poco, miró a Clary sin decir nada. Asentí y seguí comiendo, a veces yo también fantaseaba con el futuro y luego me daba algo parecido a temor._

Me acerqué a Henry y me senté en el suelo junto al sillón.- Me duele el hombro -susurré.

Siguió comiendo en silencio.- ¿Ya revisaste tus plantas? -dijo después de un rato.

_-Acuéstate en el sillón -se sentó a su lado en el suelo.- Estará más cómodo tu hombro._

_-No desde la semana pasada -comí y las miré.- ¿Hay algo nuevo? -dejé mi cena a medio comer y caminé hacia las plantas._

Negué.- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que suelo dormir del lado que tengo lastimado -me recargué en él.- Creo que no podré dormir...

Nick se quedó pensando mientras comía.- Algunas uvas ya están madurando... creo -se rió.

_-Solo tienes que recargarte en el otro lado -se le ocurrió algo, se levantó y la acostó en el sillón, se acostó a su lado.- Así no tendrás cómo moverte -se acomodó de manera que quedaba ella de lado, dándole la espalda al respaldo.- Recárgate en mí y ya quedarás cómoda -sonrió._

_-Te las has estado comiendo ¿verdad? -dije al notar que habían arrancado algunas, examiné todo más de cerca y tomé notas.- Sí, ya se ven más maduras._

Lo miré por un momento, (tal vez sí...) Asentí y me recargué en él como había dicho.- Gracias -le dije con una sonrisa.

- Sí -volvió a reír.- A veces Áyax y yo tenemos hambre... pero fue su idea.

_-¿Quedaste bien? -sonrió y le apartó un mechón de la cara._

_-¿Ájax también las ha comido? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? -ahora tenía más curiosidad, no había dejado que nadie, ni los gatos, las probaran después de Nick._

- Espera -doblé el brazo del lado no herido, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, así quedé más cerca de él.- ¿Importa si pongo mi brazo sobre ti?

Asintió.- Pues... se queda muy tranquilo después de comer y a veces se duerme, pero supongo que es natural, por el proceso de digestión y todo eso -siguió cenando.

_-Adelante -sonrió y la dejó acomodarse como quisiera._

_-Pero son uvas pequeñas como para que le exijan mucha digestión... por cierto, no le des ninguna fruta con cáscara, se puede quedar pegada en su estómago y luego le dolerá, incluso la piel de la uva -me senté a comer, sonreí.- Ya están todas las plantas grandes._

Estiré el brazo para checar en qué posición me dolía más y en cuál no. Terminé dejándolo algo extendido sobre Henry, casi abrazándolo. Suspiré de alivio.- Así está mejor.

- Esa vez me descuidé y se puso a curiosear con las plantas. Pero suelo vigilarlo -también le sonrió.- Que tengan más espacio, también ayuda, ¿no?

_-Entonces así trata de quedarte y trata de dormir -sonrió._

_-Sí -sonreí.- Y están en un lugar donde les da la cantidad de sol que necesitan y así tu despacho no se ve tan vacío._

- ¿No te molesta que te use como una especie de almohada? -bostecé y lo miré.- ¿Puedes dormir bien estando así? No me gustaría incomodarte sólo por mi tonto hombro...

- Me alegra tenerlas aquí -las miró aún sonriente.- Le da mucha vida a mi triste despacho -se rió.

_-Yo duermo como sea, donde sea, a la hora que sea. No te preocupes por eso -bostezó también._

_-Convertiré tu despacho en una jungla -reí.- Con suficientes plantas donde pueda perderme y me tengas que buscar._

Me reí.- No sé por qué no me sorprende escucharte decir eso -cerré los ojos.- Empiezo a cambiar tu definición como mueble... ya no eres tan pésimo.

- No falta mucho para eso, pequeña Kailen -se rió y la despeinó.

_-Poco a poco voy mejorando. Genial -rió y la miró.- Descansa._

_-Tengo más plantas en mi cuarto, podría traerlas -sonreí.- ¿Te dije que ya sé cómo se llama en realidad el elfo doméstico?_

Sonreí.- Descansa tú también, Henry -bostecé de nuevo y me acurruqué mejor. (En realidad, eres el mejor mueble que he conocido_)..._ Quise reírme de mi pensamiento cursi.- Si hay problemas, me despiertas -dije más adormilada.

- Puedes traer las que quieras -terminó de cenar y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Sonrió.- ¿Cómo se llama?

_- Está bien -sonrió y cerró los ojos, le empezó a dar sueño._

_-Las traeré luego -mordí un pastelillo.- No te diré, quedamos en no decirte. Una pequeña travesura nuestra -reí._

Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco pero hacía gestos cuando me daba una punzada en el hombro, aun así la presencia de Henry me ayudaba a relajarme y poder dormir.

Nick frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué? Quiero saber.

_Henry se quedó dormido, después de verla un rato, con una sonrisa en los labios y soñó con ella._

_-Porque le queda mejor el nombre que le diste tú -lo miré, sonreí y le di un beso que duró apenas una milésima de segundo, miré la ventana.- Está nevando._

Gracias a Henry, no me moví durante un largo rato y el dolor del hombro disminuyó. Supuse que se iría en algún momento, cuando se sintiera adolorido o incómodo, pero al despertar, ya entrada la noche, él seguía ahí.

Nick sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura mientras seguía su mirada.- Eso parece... -recargó su cabeza en la suya.- ¿Tienes frío?

_Henry estaba cómodo y estuvo durmiendo tranquilamente toda la noche, aun cuando empezó a hacer más frío, entonces solo se movió un poco y la abrazó. A pesar de que a veces se cansaba de la postura nada lo despertó._

_-Nop- puse mis manos sobre las suyas, sonreí y me encontré pensando en nosotros a futuro, volví a sentir ese pequeño temor._

Estaba profundamente dormido. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, sonreí. Le pasé una mano por el cabello con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero eso no pasó, sólo se movió y me abrazó. No me quejé, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y también lo abracé. En lo que me volvía a dormir, recordé muchos momentos relacionados con él.- Quiero tenerte conmigo siempre. No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, haré que me quieras tanto como yo a ti -susurré antes de dormirme otra vez.

Se quedó en silencio sin dejar de abrazarla, sólo pensando.- Tengo que decirte un secreto -susurró cerca de su oído.

_Si Henry hubiese oído eso la habría besado sin duda. Era gracioso cómo ambos se querían de igual manera y no lo sabían._

_-Dime -la nieve cayendo me relajó y empezó a darme sueño, sonreí._

- ¿Ya te he dicho que me gustas? -susurró de nuevo y la miró para ver su reacción.

_Me sonrojé y me sorprendí un poco. Me había dicho qué le gustaba de mí mas no tan directamente que le gustaba, sonreí y reí un poco.- No -lo miré sonriente y sonrojada._

- Me gustas, Kailen -sonrió al ver su rostro.- Y te quiero -le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nunca lo olvides -la abrazó más.- Y perdona a este idiota por ser un cobarde -se rió un poco.

_Lo abracé, reí.- Nunca lo olvidaré, Nick. Tampoco olvides que te quiero, jamás -le sonreí y besé su mejilla, entrelacé nuestras manos._

Asintió sonriente.- Me siento afortunado -le dio un beso en la nariz.- Pero es tarde y ya tienes que dormir -se volvió a reír.

_- ¿Siempre me vas a mandar a dormir? -reí y me paré sobre sus pies para tener unos centímetros más de altura.- Ya tengo edad para desvelarme -reí._

Levantó una ceja.- Así que ya tienes edad para desvelarte -la alzó abrazándola de la cintura para que quedara más cerca.- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? -la miró durante un largo rato.- Yo tengo algunas ideas...

_Sonreí y me encogí de hombros, pasé mis brazos por su cuello.- ¿Qué ideas tienes?_

Se rió.- Jugar ajedrez mágico, por ejemplo -sonrió inocentemente pues no era su idea original.- Lamentablemente aquí no sirven varios artículos muggles, pues podríamos ver una película o algo así.

_Volví a pensar en el futuro, nos imaginé en alguna sala cómoda, sentados en el suelo viendo una película con palomitas, no pude evitar reír.- Extraño ver películas ¿Tienes más ideas?_

- Veamos... -se puso a pensar, alejando algunas ideas no muy apropiadas.- ¿Jugar con nieve? -sugirió con una sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17

_-Sí -sonreí y escuché un maullido, lo respondí y reí.- Alguien tiene hambre y frío -me solté de su cuello y miré a Ájax que iba saliendo del cuarto de Nick._

Nick también miró a su gato y soltó a Kailen. Levantó a Áyax.- Tengo algo de comida para gato debajo del escritorio... -dijo más para sí mismo mientras se dirigía allá, acariciando a su mascota.

_Sonreí y me acosté en el sillón mientras lo veía darle de comer. Me gustaba verlo haciendo esas cosas sencillas y me gustaba verlo cariñoso con Ájax. -Me gustas Nícolas._

Él la miró.- Lo sé -le dijo con su sonrisa de "soy enormemente feliz" y esperó a que Áyax terminara de comer.

_-Ya sé qué quiero hacer -caminé hasta él y lo abracé por el cuello.- Solo estar contigo y no hacer nada -sonreí._

- Me gusta esa idea -la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Kailen.- Eres realmente única, Aeryn.

_Reí y me acurruqué en sus brazos.- Te quiero -susurré sonriente, quise quedarme así, que no tuviéramos que movernos, que no hubiera clases al día siguiente ni nada._

Nick estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Áyax maulló. Se rió y lo miró.- Supongo que sigues teniendo frío, ¿no?

_-Sí -sonreí, me agrada la idea que tuvo -agarré a Ájax en una mano, tomé la de Nick y entré al cuarto.- Se duerme contigo ¿verdad? -lo puse en la cama y vi como se metía entre las cobijas, sonreí._

- La mayoría de las veces -dijo con media sonrisa mientras veía a su gato perderse en la cama.- Aunque suele morder los dedos de mis pies cuando estoy dormido -se rió.

_Reí.- Shasta también hacía eso, ahora ya no tanto. Aravis es la que me quita las calcetas y las esconde mientras duermo -deshice las cama y me quité las botas._

- Él haría eso si durmiera con algo que cubriera mis pies -la miró.- Pensé que querías desvelarte...

_Me encogí de hombros.- Acostarse a dormir no quiere decir que hay que dormir ¿no? -sonreí y me estiré, pensando en que podríamos terminar jugando algo o platicando._

Nick alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar reírse.- Mi pequeña Kailen -meneó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.- Iré a ponerme mi pijama -sonrió y entró al baño.

_No entendí por qué meneó la cabeza pero decidí no darle importancia. Abrí una puertita que había en la mesa de noche y saqué una de mis pijamas que se había quedado un día que la llevé, me cambié y jugué un rato con Ájax._

Vio a Kailen jugar con el gato cuando salió del baño y sonrió.- Yo también quiero jugar -y se lanzó a la cama.

_-Es el turno de Ájax -reí y me dejé caer sobre él, seguí jugando con el gatito._

- Pero quiero jugar... -no se movió y la miró feliz.- Áyax afortunado.

_-¿Jugamos con él? -le pregunté al gatito pero no me hizo caso reí.- Solo porque ya me ignoró._

- Porque sabe que eres mía -se volteó y la abrazó.- Él es un gato listo -sonrió.

_- Me sentí como si en algún lugar tuviera marcado "Propiedad de Nícolas Alessandro Temple" -reí, lo abracé.-Sí, es un gato listo._

- Tal vez no ahora, pero algún día lo serás -se rió un poco.- Pero la palabra propiedad no me gusta -entrelazó una de sus manos.- No eres un objeto, pero sí un tesoro... o al menos para mí.

_Sonreí sonrojada.- Tú eres mi Nícolas desde ahora - miré nuestras manos entrelazadas.- Mi Nícolas que ronronea y me manda a dormir._

- Como tu Nícolas, es mi obligación mandarte a dormir -le besó la mano. Ronroneó y se acurrucó junto a ella.

_-No quiero dormir -reí y lo abracé. -Buenas noches._

- No creí que me harías caso -se rió. La abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

_-Hace frío -me acomodé mejor.- Nick... -se me fue lo que quería decirle, reí.- Nada, ya se me olvidó -cerré los ojos._

La cubrió con las mantas.- Ya te acordarás después -sonrió y siguió tocando su cabello.- Descansa.

_-Sí, supongo -bostecé.- No es justo me quería desvelar._

- Podemos platicar un rato más, en lo que te duermes... -aunque él le estaba acariciando el cabello para que descansara ya, pues ya sabía que los entrenamientos y las clases agotaban a su pequeña Kailen. Sólo se preocupaba, era inevitable.

_-Mi hermano más grande se va a casar ya -bostecé.- Con una hija de un actor poco conocido internacionalmente, pero en su país sí lo conocen._

Se rió un poco.- ¿Irás a la boda o sólo te informaron que se casaría sin invitarte?

_-Me invitaron porque sería raro que la hermana menor no vaya -me recargué en él mejor.-Pero me da flojera ir._

- Interesante... -sonrió.- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

_-Tiene veinticinco años, pronto cumplirá los veintiséis -me empezó a dar sueño.-Su novia tiene veintitrés._

- Ya veo... ¿por qué te da flojera ir? -le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

_-Porque es aburrida y desesperante la familia Teshbock, me caen mal mis primos y tíos. Además de que ahora mi mamá me haría usar vestidos como a ella le gustan y tacones -hice un puchero._

La miró aun sonriendo.- ¿Y si alguien te acompaña para hacer la fiesta más... llevadera?

_-Me van a molestar -lo abracé.- La pequeña Kailen sale con un chico más grande, guapo y se ve interesante ¿por qué? Y mis primas se pondrán celosas e intentarán separarnos para coquetearte y entonces yo me molestaré._

- Podría darles una larga lista de razones por la que salimos -le dio un beso en el cabello y levantó la mano.- Prometo no separarme de ti toda la fiesta ni que tus primas coqueteen conmigo.

_Reí.- Es dos días después de que nos vamos para vacaciones de Navidad. Los invitaré a todos así conocen la casa Teshbock, no es la gran cosa pero se puede caminar mucho allí -me quedé pensando un poco y reí.- Pensándolo bien... va a ser divertido ver como mis primas nos miran._

- Es una buena idea -se rió.- Si a ti te divierte, a mí también.

_Sonreí y pronto me encontré más dormida que despierta.- No me quiero casar en la casa Teshbock... -bostecé._

Siguió acariciando su cabello y cerró los ojos.- Será en la casa de mis padres entonces -susurró mientras le empezaba a dar sueño también.

_-Me intimidaría conocer a tus papás... pero... está bien...-me quedé dormida._

- Ellos ya te han visto, les agradas -la miró con una sonrisa durante un corto tiempo y también se quedó dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente todo estaba blanco y ese color no cambió, entre más pasaba más frío hacía. Las tareas se incrementaron, al menos Henry nos bajó el nivel de los entrenamientos porque él también estaba presionado. A veces estaba tan presionada que terminaba dolando por cualquier cosa y lograba huir antes de que apareciera algún profesor y prefecto._

Mi hombro fue mejorando bastante y ya no me dolía, sólo quedaba una pequeña marca. Nuestro ritmo de vida escolar se volvió más agitado, no salíamos de la biblioteca o nuestra sala común por tantos deberes que teníamos por hacer. Durante ese tiempo, Hagrid regresó a dar las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se le ocurrió que su primera clase sería perfecta si se trataba de los threstrals. Cuando él preguntó quién podía volverlos, me reservé el levantar la mano, era reservada en su clase y que me reconocieran por eso... no me gustaba la idea.

_Nos había tocado en un par de clases ver a la profesora Umbridge examinando el método de los profesores, tan fastidiosa como siempre. En clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras me la pasaba dibujando y un par de veces fui castigada por quedarme dormida y contestar grosera al intento de profesora, fuera de eso me portaba bien e iba mejorando un poco en pociones, Clary nos ayudaba con las tareas. Henry fue cada vez más perseguido por su admiradora silenciosa, por lo mismo se estaba volviendo bueno en escapar y aparecer de la nada._

La clase fue un desastre cuando apareció la profesora Umbridge y evaluó a Hagrid. Suspiré pues sabía que ella no mostraría compasión ante él. También me sacaba de quicio pero entendía que debía tranquilizarme y no meterme en problemas... ya habíamos tenido suficientes. La pequeña acosadora de Henry fue quien empezó a preocuparme... y a molestarme, me estaba hartando de ella. Y así llegó diciembre.

_Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en el tren rumbo a Londres. Les había comentado de la boda de mi hermano y habíamos acordado que, como eran un par de días después de salir de Hogwarts, se quedarían en casa de Henry esos días, Lucy había aceptado encantada. _

Nunca había ido a una boda, así que sería interesante asistir a una, sobre todo si era en el mundo muggle, supuse que no habría grandes diferencias... ya le preguntaría a mi madres después.- Entonces... ¿tus padres no recogerán en la estación? -le pregunté a Henry mientras íbamos en el tren. Nick había tomado otro medio de transporte, pues no quería hacer algo inconveniente a los ojos de Umbridge.

_-Sip, estarán esperándonos ellos y Abie, creo -abrió una rana de chocolate.- Luego iremos a comer y de ahí a mi casa -sonrió._

_-Ya tengo hambre -abrí un paquete de dulces.- Va a ser divertido -sonreí._

Asentí.- Supongo que sí -me recargué en el asiento.- Estará todo repleto de muggles en la boda, ¿verdad? -fruncí el ceño.

_-Repleto de muggles superficiales y tontos, los que son listos son creídos y suelen hablar solo de negocios -me acosté a lo largo del asiento.- Solo se salvan Jim y Dante... tal vez algún primo pero la última vez que los vi nos peleamos -reí al recordar ese día, tres de mis primas habían quedado bañadas en ponche._

- Bueno... creo que podemos soportarlos durante unas horas -traté de sonreír.- Por lo menos estaremos los cuatro. ¿La familia es muy grande?

_-La familia... algo... más que nada lo que sobran son los invitados empresariales y "amigos" de la familia -bostecé.- Esos eventos siempre sirven para socializar y hacer nuevas relaciones._

- Veré el lado positivo de todo eso, puedo aprender más sobre muggles -me reí.- También saludaré a Jim, desde que no vives con ellos, no lo he visto y me gustaría hablarle un poco.

_Henry alzó una ceja, sonreí.- No sé si nos vaya a hacer mucho caso, ahora tiene novia. Dante acaba de terminar con la suya, probablemente él podría hacernos más caso._

- Entonces sólo saludaré de lejos -miré el techo.- No estoy segura, pero presiento que a Dante no le caemos bien...

_-Dante es payaso, creído y no se rebajaría al nivel de unos niños de quince años -reí.- Eso piensa pero en el fondo le caemos bien._

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero prefiero no separarme de ustedes y evitar hablar con las demás personas que estén ahí -sonreí.

_-Opino lo mismo -me estiré._

_-Huyamos de los muggle -dijo Henry con una sonrisa y rió._

Asentí sonriendo.- Primero una boda y después la celebración de Navidad. Estas vacaciones estaremos en movimiento.

_-Sí -sonreí.- Va a ser divertido -me estiré.- Hay que ir a pasear al callejón Diagon -cerré los ojos._

_-Suena bien -dijo Henry._

- También me gusta la idea -me reí y vi a Kailen.- Alguien se dormirá lo que resta del viaje.

_-Yo no -reí.- Nos vemos al rato -cerré los ojos y casi al instante me dormí._

_-Ella no -sonrió y se estiró._

Me reí y lo miré.- ¿Tú también? -me levanté sobre el asiento y me puse a buscar en mi baúl.

_-Tal vez -bostezó.- ¿Qué buscas?_

- Algo con que entretenerme mientras duermen -saqué el walkman que hace bastante tiempo que no usaba y el viejo libro de mi hermano.

_-Perfecto, así no te aburres -sonrió y cuando la vio sentarse de nuevo se acostó recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Clary.- Nos vemos al ratito -cerró los ojos._

Asentí mientras me ponía los audífonos y abría el libro. Empecé a tararear la música que escuchaba sin darme cuenta mientras pasaba las hojas.

_Henry se arrulló con los tarareos de Clarissa y pronto se quedó dormido. Despertó unas horas antes de llegar a la estación, yo desperté poco antes de que se detuviera._

- Ya era hora -dije cuando vi a Henry despertar y repetí lo mismo cuando lo hizo Kailen. No me quité los audífonos hasta que el tren empezó a detenerse.

_-Aún tengo sueño -dije en medio de un bostezo. Miré la estación a lo lejos y sonreí.- Ya casi llegamos -me acomodé la bufanda y cuando el tren se detuvo fuimos de los primeros en salir._

Me reí mientras salíamos del tren. Los seguí buscando a los padres de Henry.

- Están por acá, chicos -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Mi primo llegó antes -susurré antes de voltear.

_-Hola -le dije sonriente. Antes de que dijéramos otra cosa Abie apareció, fruncí el ceño, estaba a un par de centímetros de alcanzarme por completo._

_-¡Henry! -lo abrazó y él le despeinó el cabello sonriente.- Apúrense, vamos a comer pizza._

- Sí, la altura es de genética -me reí al ver a Abie. Nick también se rió y se puso junto a Kailen.-Vámonos, yo también quiero pizza.

_-Hola Clary, hola Nick -dijo feliz y comenzó a caminar de regreso, Henry sonrió._

_-Mi hermanita ya está grande -rió y caminó, lo seguimos._

- Y que ella esté grande, implica otras cosas... -susurré con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando cómo molestaría a Henry durante las vacaciones. Nick tomó la mano de Kailen con toda libertad y le sonrió.

_-No está tan grande tampoco -la miró con una ceja levantada. Miré a Nick y sonreí, no lo había pensado pero las vacaciones era donde podíamos ser como queríamos sin jugar a las escondidas, aunque... me daba algo de pena porque ahora nos podrían ver los padres de Henry._

_-Hola chicos -dijo Lucy cuando nos vio, la saludamos._

- Tú lo dijiste, no yo -le sonreí.

- Hola, Lucy -dijo Nick y yo también la saludé.

_Apareció el papá de Henry entre la multitud de gente y fuimos a comer pizza. Luego fuimos a casa de mi amigo y nos instalamos, sus papás saldrían así que teníamos la casa para los cinco ese día._

- La pizza estaba deliciosa -dijo Nick mientras se dejaba caer en una de las camas.

- Tanto que te comiste una... familiar -me reí y me senté a su lado. Subí los pies y lo pateé.- Eres demasiado comelón y grande, Alessandro.

_- Alguna vez entre Henry y yo nos comimos... creo que eran dos grandes y una chica... Un día que nos quedamos solos y no había nada que comer -reí. Henry entró al cuarto, acababa de dejar a Abie en casa de una amiga que vivía a unas calles._

Volví a reír.- Está bien, ya no eres tan comelón -brinqué a la otra cama.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o mi prima tiene mucha energía hoy? -sonrió y miró a Kailen.

_-Tiene mucha energía -respondí con una sonrisa._

_- Clarissa tiene energía -dijo Henry.- Así que... Clarissa hará palomitas conmigo -la cargó y caminó a la cocina.- Ve poniendo la película Kailen._

- Quiero palomitas -dije mientras ponía mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.- Y refresco también.

- ¿Cuál pondrás? -le preguntó sin moverse y la siguió con la mirada.

_-Entonces haremos palomitas y sacaremos el refresco -sonrió y la bajó cuando llegaron a la cocina.- Podemos ponerle helado al refresco._

_-No tengo idea -reí y agarré varias películas.- ¿El exorcista?_

- Helado -sonreí y miré la cocina.- ¿En qué te ayudo?

- Por mí estaría bien -rió y se puso de lado.- Pregúntale a los otros, si quieres.

_-¿Quieres aprender a hacer las palomitas? -sacó la olla para hacerlas. -Si no puedes sacar las cosas._

_-No les preguntaré -puse el VHS y me senté a lado de Nick en lo que volvían los otros._

- Hago las dos cosas -saqué el refresco, el helado, los vasos y el tazón muy rápido. Me puse junto a él.- ¿Cómo se hacen?

Se rió y la abrazó.- Espero que Clarissa se asuste...

_-Primero hay que poner aceite en la olla - le dio el aceite.- Un chorrito._

_-La vamos a mandar al otro lado con Henry ¿verdad? No me gustaría que grite en mi oído -reí y me recargué en él._

- Un chorrito... -eso hice.- ¿Así o más?

Asintió.- Hay espacio suficiente para los dos en la otra cama -se rió.- Aquí ya no.

_-Así -sonrió.- Ahora... -sacó una taza y los granos de maíz, se los dio.- Dos tazas -prendió el fuego.- Luego una pizca de sal -se la pasó._

_-Así es -reí. De pronto entraron corriendo todos los gatitos y Shasta tras ellos.- Son muchos - reí cuando vi que se lanzaron todos los cachorritos contra mi gato más grande.- Y pensar que hace cinco años él también estaba así._

Asentí varias veces, puse las dos tazas y la sal que consideré adecuada.- Ya -lo miré con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué sigue?

- Y pensar que tú has estado así desde hace cinco años -le dijo en tono de broma, refiriéndose a su estatura.

_Las tapó con una tapadera que tenía una especie de manivela.- Hay que darle vueltas hasta que estén todas listas._

_-He crecido algunos centímetros -fruncí el ceño y reí._

- Eso te toca a ti -sonreí más.- Quiero ver cómo las haces.

- Sí, pero yo he crecido algunos más, entonces no cuenta -se rió y la abrazó.

_-Está bien -se subió un poco la manga y comenzó a dar vueltas, pronto comenzaron a oírse los granitos reventando._

_-Deberías dejar de crecer -lo abracé.- Si no ni de puntas te voy a alcanzar -reí._

- Genial -sonreí mientras ponía mis manos sobre los hombros de Henry y miraba atenta.

- Hace un par de meses que no he crecido... así que no te preocupes -sonrió.

_-¿Escuchas? Poco a poco dejan de reventarse y es más difícil mover esta cosa -apagó el fuego y levantó la tapadera, unas cuantas palomitas salieron de la olla, sonrió.- Y así se hacen las palomitas._

_-Perfecto -sonreí._

- No es difícil -sonreí y quise agarrar una pero sólo dejé mi brazo extendido.- Están calientes, debería esperar, ¿no?

- Pero aun así espero que no me alcances demasiado -la despeinó.

_-Mejor espera, no te vayas a quemar -sonrió y las puso en el platón.- Ahora... refresco con helado._

_-No creo alcanzarte de todos modos -agarré su mano y sonreí._

Asentí y puse el platón junto al resto de las cosas.- ¿Una bola de helado en cada vaso y después el refresco?

- Que bueno -se rió.- Tengo hambre, te están tardando.

_-Sí -sonrió y le dio la cuchara para servir el helado._

_-Pero si comimos hace poco -reí.- Comelón._

Tomé la cuchara y le puse una cantidad bastante generosa de helado a todos los vasos y después le serví refresco.- Ahora... ¿cómo subimos todo esto? -me reí.- Magia...

- Pero tengo hambre, Kailen -ronroneó y recargó su cabeza en su estómago, como un gato.

_-Con una mágica... -sacó algo de la alacena.- Bandeja -rió._

_-Ya casi traen la comida -acaricié su cabello._

- Bien -la tomé y empecé a acomodar todo ordenadamente sobre ella.- Listo.

- Si no suben en tres ronroneos, me pondré de mal humor -rió y ronroneó de nuevo.

_-La llevo yo -la cargó y caminó con cuidado._

_Reí, seguí acariciando su cabello.- Y si te pones de mal humor... ¿Qué pasaría?_

Lo seguí.- ¿Y si te hago cosquillas mientras llevas la bandeja? -sonreí.

- No quieres verme de mal humor... -se rió y volvió a ronronear.- Además, están consintiendo a este pobre gato, es imposible que me ponga así.

_-Se caerán las palomitas y todo -sonrió._

_-Seguiré consintiendo a este gato entonces -reí y seguí acariciando su cabello, maullé, reí cuando Aravis contestó el maullido._

- Hmm... -fruncí el ceño mientras subíamos las escaleras. Sonreí.- Ya lo haré después...

- Olvidaba que había más gatos presentes -también se rió y se acurrucó más hacia Kailen.

_-Cuando no traiga la comida-rió._

_-Somos un par de gatos mágicos - sonreí y lo abracé mejor._

Asentí mientras nos acercábamos a la habitación.

- Sí, dos gatos mágicos que se complementan -ronroneó por tercera vez.

_-Sí -sonreí.- Ya fueron tres ronroneos._

_Henry entró al cuarto y nos miró con una ceja levantada.- ¿Pueden respirar estando tan cerca? -dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, me sonrojé y me separé un poco de Nick._

- Justo a tiempo -dijo Nick y asintió mientras los miraba.- Se respira mejor, de hecho -sonrió y la abrazó sin importarle el gesto de Henry. Me reí.

- No los fastidies, Stuart -me tumbé en la otra cama.- Te toca en el suelo

_Me quedé sonrojada y reí. Henry frunció el ceño, agarró las palomitas y se acostó a lado de Clary.-Cabemos los dos y así tienes palomitas más cerca -sonreí y reproduje la película._

Nick se acomodó mejor sin dejar de abrazar a Kailen. Sacó la varita y le dio a cada uno su vaso de helado con refresco.

- Mientras no los molestes, está bien -agarré unas palomitas.- ¿Cuál veremos?

_-Veremos El exorcista -revolví el helado en el refresco._

_-Esa película le gusta mucho a Kailen -comió palomitas._

Asentí y comí palomitas.- ¿De qué trata? -pregunté mientras me concentraba en mi helado-refresco. Nick se rió.

- Te va a gustar, créeme.

_-Tú vela -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, tomó palomitas._

_-Está divertida -sonreí y tomé refresco._

Me encogí de hombros y le presté atención a la película. Fruncí el ceño cuando ya iba un poco avanzada, entendí de qué trataba. Nick comía helado atento, en silencio.

_Henry miró la película en silencio mientras comía, bostezó después de un rato. Miraba atenta, no daba tanto miedo si no estaba oscuro aún, me terminé el refresco con helado y seguí jugando con el vaso._

En ciertas partes me hundía un poco en la cama y me acercaba inconscientemente a Henry, nunca había visto una película así. Nick también bostezó y le tomó más atención a su helado derretido.

_Henry miró a Clary.- ¿Ya te aburriste?_

_Me pareció que después de un rato yo era la única que ponía realmente atención a la película._

- Algo así -fruncí el ceño cuando la protagonista poseída vomitó y le dio vueltas a su cabeza.- Asco, aburrimiento, poquito miedo... -susurré y lo miré.

Nick se recargó en Kailen después de terminar su helado y le rodeó bien la cintura con su brazo.- Creo que me voy a dormir...

_-Escojan ustedes la película -dijo Henry mientras se levantaba a quitarla._

- No sé de películas...

- Y yo conozco muy poco -se estiró.- Alguna interesante, algo de aventuras, acción, cosas así.

_-Entonces yo no escojo -reí.- Suelo ver de terror o infantiles o ciencia ficción o fantasía._

_Henry jaló la caja de las películas.- Atrás dicen de que tratan -sonrió._

- Por lo menos una para niños -rió Nick.

- ¿Caricaturas? -sonreí y los miré.

_-¡Sí! Tenemos varias, las hemos ido comprando entre Abie y yo, Henry también ha aportado con algunas -me senté en el suelo frente a la caja de películas y saqué algunas._

Me moví en la cama y me puse boca abajo mirando las películas que sacaba Kailen.- Quiero ver esa -señalé una. Nick se rió de mi elección.- La Bella y la Bestia, ¿de qué trata?

_-Es de una chica que es muy inteligente y la tachan de rara, entonces su papá se queda atrapado en el castillo de la bestia y ella pide tomar el lugar de su padre, pasan cosas y se enamoran -sonreí.- Es de las películas que más me gustan._

- Romántica -dijo Nick volteando los ojos.

- Esa me agrada -sonreí.- Está bien, ¿no? -los miré.

_-Sí-sonreí y Henry se encogió de hombros. Terminamos viendo esa película._

Me gustó la película, las canciones eran pegajosas y lindas.- Recuperando mi infancia muggle -susurré mientras me abrazaba del brazo de Henry y miraba la pantalla.

_Henry la vio y sonrió.- Ya me aburrió de tanto que la vemos -cerró los ojos. Yo estaba sentada viéndola entretenida como niña pequeña mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nick._

- Entonces cállate y déjame disfrutarla -le puse otra mano sobre la boca sin dejar de ver la película. Nick se había quedado dormido.

_Henry le mordió ligeramente la mano y sonrió, cuando sonó el teléfono fue a recoger a su hermana a casa de su amiga. A pesar de que la película me gustaba mucho el tener ahí a Nick dormido me daba sueño, incluso el montón de gatitos se habían dormido._

Acompañé a Henry por Abie, al cabo que quedaba cerca y podía ver la película de nuevo otro día, aunque me había gustado la gran parte que vi. Nick siguió dormido cuando nos fuimos.

_-Parece que hoy va a nevar otra vez -le dijo mientras veía el grisáceo cielo y caminaban por una solitaria calle frente al parque._

_Me ganó el sueño y me acosté junto a Nick, seguía viendo la película pero cabeceaba de vez en cuando._

Seguí su mirada.- Sí... sería divertido salir a jugar un rato con la nieve, ¿no? -sonreí.

_-Sí -sonrió.- Y luego tomar una taza de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea._

_Me quedé dormida._

- Chocolate caliente -sonreí más.- Y cubiertos con una manta para conservar el calor -me reí mientras meneaba la cabeza.

_-Sí -rió.- Con música de fondo._

- Con una luna llena asomándose por una de las ventanas -volví a reír.- Demasiada imaginación.

_Rió.- Pero suena bien todo eso -caminó de espaldas viéndola. -Si estuviéramos en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw podríamos hacerlo._

- ¿Por la Luna? -sonreí.- El Lago o las plantas le darían un toque... diferente.

_- No conoces mi sala común, ¿verdad? Yo creo que te gustaría mucho._

- No, aún no la he conocido y me encantaría. Ustedes me han contado tanto que pienso a veces que es un mito todo lo que me dicen -reí.

_-No es un mito, todo es verdad -sonrió y pensó en llevarla pronto a conocerla._

- Sí, algún día la conoceré. Estoy segura -dije con decisión mientras asentía.

_-Tú dime cuándo y a qué hora y dalo por hecho -sonrió y caminó ya bien._

- ¿Así de sencillo? -dije con media sonrisa.- ¿Y si quiero ver más allá de la sala común?

_-Tú dime a dónde y cuándo y yo te dejo -sonrió._

- ¿En serio? -sonreí.- Quiero conocer el dormitorio de los chicos.

_-¿Por qué? -rió.- Te llevaré al mío entonces._

- ¿Ir a la casa de Hufflepuff y no conocer el dormitorio del chico que te gusta? -me empecé a adelantar un poco mientras sonreía.- Sería desaprovechar una gran oportunidad -miré las casas.- ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Alzó una ceja y la miró, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. -Una calle y ya -se estiró.- Es una casa azul - se quedó pensando, así que le gustaba un chico de Hufflepuff... y él le dijo que la llevaría a su dormitorio pero al pensar en sus compañeros no pensó en alguno que se llevara con ella o que fuera el tipo de chico que esperaba que a ella le gustara, frunció el ceño.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, la mayoría de las casas son azules -me reí y lo vi de reojo.- Tal vez un tono específico ayude... azul marino, celeste, rey, turquesa...

_-No sabría decirte el tono -rió.- Es esa de ahí -señaló una casa en la esquina de la cuadra siguiente._

- Anotar: Stuart no sabe de tonos y colores -sonreí y miré la casa.- Me gusta.

_-Dice Abie que asustan en esa casa -tocó el timbre y salieron Abie y su amiga, se despidieron y caminaron hacia la calle de nuevo.- ¿Te divertiste? -le revolvió el cabello._

_-¡Sí! Me pintó las uñas, mira -se las mostró y Henry sonrió como si le gustaran esas cosas._


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18

- Tu hermano tan interesado como siempre -miré sus uñas y asentí.- Te quedan bien.

_-¿Eh? Henry siempre sonríe cuando le cuento ¿verdad? -lo miró._

_-Me gusta verte feliz presumiendo tus uñas y todo -sonrió y caminó._

Me encogí de hombros.- Mi hermano decía lo mismo -lo seguí, mirando las casas de nuevo.

_-Henry me contó de tu hermano -se estiró.- Primero me sentí triste, luego él me hizo enojar porque es sobreprotector pero luego me alegré porque pensé que finalmente esa es su manera de mostrarnos que nos quieren aunque nos estemos peleando la mayor parte del tiempo._

Asentí con una sonrisa.- Henry es un chismoso -lo despeiné.- Debería sentirse afortunado de tener una hermanita tan linda como tú -reí y la miré.- Lástima que tú tengas un hermano tan fastidioso.

_-Tengo una hermanita, una de mentiras y una Clarissa ¿qué más afortunado puedo ser? -sonrió.- Me adelantaré un poco para pasar a la tienda, ahorita las veo -y se adelantó._

_-Payaso -susurró Abie y rió._

- Y tonto -dije en voz baja mientras lo veía alejarse.- Bastante tonto pero es inevitable no quererlo -sonreí y miré a Abie.

_Abie la miró y sonrió.-Te gusta mi hermano -rió.- Me di cuenta desde las vacaciones pasadas._

- Todos se han dado cuenta, me da escalofrío -me reí.- Pero guardarás el secreto, ¿verdad?

_Abie asintió con una sonrisa.- Es divertida su situación -se estiró.- Muy divertida -sonrió aún más._

- ¿Por qué? -levanté una ceja esperando a que respondiera.

_-Porque lo es -rió.- Ya están en quinto, Clary. Antes de que se den cuenta tomarán rumbos separados si no se hace nada al respecto -sonrió._

Fruncí el ceño.- Es posible... -traté de sonreír.- Pero pensaré positivo y diré que eso jamás pasará.

_-Ok, pero deberías hacer algo -sonrió y Henry las alcanzó._

- Algún día -susurré más para mí misma y le sonreí cuando volvió.- Eres rápido, Stuart.

_Henry sonrió, Abbie rió, era su manera de burlarse de que lo llamaran Stuart. Cuando volvieron a la casa aún no habían llegado sus papás y la película había terminado._

- Siguen dormidos -me reí cuando los vi en la cama y me dirigí a la televisión.- Ahmm... ¿cómo se quitaba esto? -logré sacar la película.

_-Dice Henry que va a preparar chocolate caliente, mis papás llegarán tarde -dijo Abie entrando al cuarto con su gatito en brazos. -Ya serví la comida para los gatos -sonrió._

Le sonreí. _Así que también sabe preparar chocolate..._- Ahorita bajo a ayudarles -dije mientras apagaba los aparatos y acomodaba la caja de películas. Los gatitos que estaban en la habitación salieron en busca de la comida.

_Escuché ruido en el cuarto y abrí un ojo.- Tengo hambre -bostecé. Henry estaba preparando el chocolate mientras buscaba las galletas._

Volteé cuando estaba a punto de salir.- Puedes despertar a tu novio y bajar los dos a cenar. Habrá... -percibí un olor y reí.- Hay chocolate. Vamos, Abie -la tomé del brazo y nos fuimos. Nick sólo se movió para quedar boca arriba.

_Sonreí y miré a Nick, lo moví un poco.- Nícolas, hay chocolate -le piqué una mejilla. Henry estaba ya casi terminando cuando entraron a la cocina Abie y Clary, su hermana se veía feliz y encontró las galletas que había escondido._

Nick se quejó y abrió los ojos.- Suena rico -bostezó y se estiró.- Pero estoy cómodo -le sonrió.

- ¿En qué ayudo? -dije mientras veía con una sonrisa el chocolate.

_- Vamos por chocolate -junté nuestras frentes.- Luego regresamos -sonreí._

_-Tú relájate y aprovéchate de la hospitalidad de mi hermano -dijo Abie con una sonrisa mientras bajaba los platos._

- Así no puedo decir que no -le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levantó sonriente.

- No estoy acostumbrada a no ayudar -dije mientras los veía moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina. Me recargué cerca de la estufa.

_Me sonrojé y reí, me levanté y me subí a su espalda como koala. -¡A la cocina!_

_-Clary, no te recargues cerca de la estufa -dijo Henry mientras ponía las servilletas sobre la mesa de la cocina._

_-A Henry le pone nervioso la estufa cuando no la está vigilando -explicó Abie. -También la chimenea lo pone nervioso si no hay alguien vigilándola._

Nick rió y brincó para acomodarla mejor.- A la cocina entonces -caminó a las escaleras.

- Ah... ya -le sonreí.- Soy amiga del fuego, no pasa nada.

_Besé su mejilla antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras, el olor a chocolate llegaba delicioso hasta nosotros._

_Henry hizo un gesto y comenzó a servir el chocolate. Abie rió._

- Deberías de preocuparte menos a veces, Stuart -pero no me quité de ahí. Nick llegó a la cocina sonriendo.

_-Justo a tiempo -dijo Henry mientras terminaba de poner las tazas llenas sobre la mesa._

_-Henry, hace tiempo que no me cargas así -dijo Abie cuando nos vio entrar e hizo un puchero.- Ya no me has cargado._

_-Tú fuiste la que dijo que ya estaba grande -sonrió y miró a Clary esperando a que se apartara de la estufa y se sentara a la mesa._

- Tal vez es sólo un pretexto de que no puede cargarte -dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.- Henry es débil.

- Si quieres, puedo hacerlo yo -sugirió Nick y miró a Kailen.- No importa, ¿verdad?

_-¿Débil? No soy débil -dijo él con una sonrisa y comió una galleta. Bajé de la espalda de Nick, negué y me senté a la mesa a comer galletas.- Ahora por eso te llevaré a tu cuarto y te arroparé como cuando estabas chiquita y no quiero protestas -le dijo a su hermanita y ella trató de convencerlo de no hacerlo._

Nick se sentó junto a Kailen mirando entretenido como hablaban los hermanos Daimon.- Primo, pásame mi taza -le dije desde donde estaba. Asintió y se levantó a dármela.

_Henry siguió avergonzando a su hermana quien ya estaba roja, me hacían reír, miré a Clary.- ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?_

- Me gusta estar de pie -sonreí y bebí de mi taza. Nick seguía divertido, pensando que así sería tener hermanos.

_-Está bien -sonreí y unos minutos después ya no había chocolate, ni galletas y Abie cabeceaba recargada en su mano. Henry la cargó de caballito y la llevó a acostarse, como hacía cuando ella estaba más pequeña.-Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo -bostecé.- Me dijo Jim que tengo que llegar temprano porque piensan arreglarme allá._

- Tienes razón -sonreí y empecé a recoger las tazas y los platos.

- Vamos a que duermas -dijo Nick y la cargó.

_Lo abracé.- Lo recogemos mañana, Clary -bostecé.-Y los lavamos antes de irnos -no recordaba que yo me iría antes y luego el papá de Henry llevaría a los demás. Henry acostó a su hermana, la arropó y después de platicar un rato la dejó dormida._

- Ahorita lo hago rápido -dije mientras Nick se la llevaba a su habitación. Aproveché para lavarlos pues no tenía sueño.

_Al día siguiente me fui cuando apenas empezaban a despertar, Abie fue la única de nosotros que me alcanzó a saludar en la mañana. Un carro había llegado a recogerme y me había llevado a la casa Teshbock, ahí me recibió mi familia adoptiva y tras un breve desayuno me llevaron al fabuloso y lento proceso de tratar de arreglarme de manera que no me quejara tanto. Henry en cuanto se despertó fue a ayudarle a su mamá en la cocina, realmente le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese lugar (excepto la estufa)._

No alcanzamos a despedirnos de Kailen. Me levanté poco después de que se fuera ella mientras que Nick se quedó más tiempo dormido. Me metí a bañar rápido para arreglar mi cabello, así no se me haría tarde. Luego, bajé a la cocina.- Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -dije con una sonrisa mientras entraba.

_-Buenos días -dijeron Henry, Abie y Lucy al mismo tiempo, rieron y siguieron en lo suyo.- Podrías ayudar a poner la mesa ¿por favor? -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.- Ayúdale Abie -ella asintió y con un bostezo buscó los cubiertos._

- Está bien -le ayudé a Abie con la mesa, poniendo vasos y otras cosas.- Huele muy rico, Lucy. Debería ir a despertar a Nick ya...

- Ya estoy despierto -dijo parado en el marco de la puerta. Se estiró y saludó.

_-Ya vi que no soy el más flojo por ahora -dijo Henry mientras daba vuelta a los hot cakes._

_-Henry ha hecho prácticamente todo -dijo Lucy.- Le gusta mucho andar aquí en la cocina._

- Pero no se acerca a la estufa -meneé la cabeza mientras reía. Miré a Nick.- ¿Estás triste porque se fue sin despedirse de ti?

- No sabes si lo hizo o no -dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa. Volví a reírme.

_-Sí me acerco a la estufa cuando la estoy vigilando, desconfío de ella cuando nadie la vigila -dijo mientras servía en un plato lo que ya estaba listo._

_-¿Se despidió de ti? Qué lindos -dijo Abie sonriente mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa. Lucy no decía nada solamente se divertía con lo que escuchaba._

- Miedoso -le dije con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el plato para llevarlo a la mesa.

- Es un secreto, Abie -le guiñó un ojo y esperó a que termináramos.

_-Tú sabes por qué tengo ese miedo -le dijo mientras la seguía con mermeladas para el desayuno._

_-¡Qué lindos! -volvió a exclamar, rió.- ¿Y papá?_

_-Fue al ministerio, volverá a tiempo para llevarlos -dijo Lucy tras sentarse a la mesa._

- Pero dijimos que los íbamos a superar, ¿no? -señalé la estufa.- Empieza por eso.

- Qué lindos ustedes dos también -nos miró Nick burlón y quise patearlo, pero me contuve y sólo sonreí mientras me sentaba.

_Lucy rió.- Es extraño y divertido verlos tan grandes -rió de nuevo y comenzó a comer. Henry y Abbie se apenaron un poco pues sabían que su mamá decía cosas así cuando quería molestarlos._

- Supongo que hay muchas anécdotas sobre los pequeños hermanos, ¿no? -preguntó Nícolas, asentí esperando que nos contara algo divertido.

_Henry y Abie abrieron los ojos temerosos de lo que pudiera contar, Lucy sonrió y dio un trago a su café.- Cuando estaban chicos... Una vez di a Abie una regadera chiquita para que regara las flores del jardín. Henry se quedó vigilando a su hermana y decidió una mejor manera de regar el jardín... usando la manguera -Henry miró su plato y Abie miró su taza.- Henry la abrió y mojó todo el jardín, todo terminó lleno de lodo, Abie se sentó y se llenó de lodo entonces empezaron a jugar. Yo estaba preparando mi clase del día siguiente y que salgo y los encuentro enlodados, sucios a más no poder y no los iba a dejar entrar así a la casa así que los bañé con la manguera en el jardín antes de que entraran -sonrió.- Henry empezó a protestar y Abie jugaba con el agua -los hermanos estaban sonrojados._

- Que bonitos -dije con ternura al imaginarlos como Lucy decía. Nícolas sólo se reía.

_Henry y Abie estaban avergonzados y Lucy divertida.- ¿Les cuento más anécdotas?_

_-Mamá...-dijo Abie en un susurro tratando de que no dijera más._

Nick asintió también divertido. Entendía que estuvieran avergonzados pero quería escuchar más.- Por favor -dije con una sonrisa mientras doblaba las piernas sobre la silla y seguía desayunando

_-Cuando Abie tenía como cinco años quiso jugar al salón de bellezas y Henry fue su conejillo de indias. Cuando entré a la habitación Henry tenía empapada la cabeza y Abie le estaba cortando el cabello, estaba tan gracioso…-rió.- Mi esposo tuvo que arreglarlo con magia -Abie sonrió apenada y Henry rió, ya había olvidado eso._

Nick y yo nos miramos y reímos.- Debe ser una manía de niñas -dijo mi primo.

- Yo hice algo parecido dos veces -sonreí.- Pero fue hacia mí misma, no dañé a nadie.

_-Henry siempre ha sido el conejillo de indias de Abie, aún ahora deja que le haga lo que quiera -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa._

_-Él tiene la culpa por dejarse -dijo Abie y rió._

- Es cierto, él se deja de todos -dijo Nick y me miró con una sonrisa.- Como el día que le diste la pócima para dormir -asentí al recordar ese día.

_Henry rió, ese día había sido divertido y extraño a la vez.- Pero cuando no quiere no más no se puede -dijo Lucy mientras recogía su lugar.- No se les vaya a hacer tarde -sonrió y se fue a limpiar la cocina._

Miré el reloj.- Aún hay tiempo -recogimos nuestros lugares también.

- Para las mujeres, no hay tiempo -dijo Nick y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

_-¡Yo te peino! -dijo emocionada Abie, ella no iría pero le gustaba colabora en todo ese proceso de arreglarse y demás. Henry ayudó a limpiar la cocina a su mamá._

Dudé.- Es como una Violette en pequeño -me reí y asentí.- Está bien, supongo que puedes peinarme...

Nick ofreció su ayuda en la cocina, pues no tenía nada que hacer, además de que no estaba Kailen. Estaba aburrido.

_-Sí -dijo Henry y rió.- Aunque sin lo macabra - empezó a lavar trastes._

_-Corre a bañarte, así tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Abie sonriente mientras la empujaba hacia las escaleras._

Me reí mientras me empujaba.- Pero me acabo de bañar, Abie. ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? -suspiré, sería un par de horas algo... largas.

_-Bueno, a cambiarte -rió y la condujo hasta su cuarto. Las horas siguientes la peinó, le pintó las uñas y estuvo platicando de accesorios, colores y demás. Henry quedó listo en menos de quince minutos y el resto del tiempo estuvo jugando ajedrez mágico con Nick, en lo que ellas se desocupaban y su papá llegaba._

Me miré en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que tenía manga corta, no mayor a 10 centímetros de ancho, en forma de pliegues, también estaba ceñido a la parte superior del cuerpo y una falda con vuelo.- Listo -le sonreí a Abie y me adelanté hacia la puerta.- Ya bajaré, antes de que tu papá llegue.

_-Está bien, yo me bañaré -rió, aún estaba en pijama. Cuando Henry vio a Clarissa chifló y luego sonrió._

Me sonrojé un poco cuando me reuní con ellos. Nick sólo se rió de mí.- Eres un tonto, Stuart -le dije con un gesto aparentemente serio.

_-Lo sé -dijo con una sonrisa.- Y tú eres toda una princesa -la chimenea se encendió con llamas verdes y apareció en ella el papá de Henry._

- No soy u... -miré al papá de Henry y lo saludé. Nick aprovechó para vencer a Henry.

- Por distraído, jaque mate -sonrió y saludó también.

_Henry miró el tablero y rió.- No me arrepiento de haberme distraído -sonrió.- ¿Ya nos vamos? -le preguntó a su papá._

_-Nada más saco el auto y ya -caminó al estudio de la casa._

_-¡Yo lo saco! -corrió por las llaves y salió antes de que dijera algo su papá, él fue a saludar a Lucy._

Me reí cuando lo vi irse.- No quiero viajar en auto...

- Vamos a una fiesta de muggles -mi primo se encogió de hombros.- Tenemos que comportarnos como ellos... o sea, viajaremos en coche.

- Espero no decir algo inapropiado -suspiré y me senté donde había estado Henry.

_Henry sacó el carro y lo estacionó frente a la casa.-Vámonos -dijo su papá seguido de Lucy, ellos solo los llevarían y luego irían a otro lado. Salió y ,cuando Henry bajó, aplicó un hechizo al carro con lo que se volvió más amplio por dentro para que no estuvieran apretados. Henry le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Clary y a su mamá._

Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras entraba al coche. Iba sentada entre los dos chicos y empecé a mover mi mano un poco nerviosa, recordando qué cosas no tenía que decir. Nick intentó despeinarme en el camino pero no lo dejé, él estaba ansioso.

_-Tranquila, Clary -le dijo Henry tomando la mano que movía, sonrió._

_La casa estaba algo retirada así que el señor Andrei puso música y Lucy platicó un rato con todos en lo que llegaban. Afortunadamente llegaron a la hora que habíamos quedado, antes de que llegaran los demás invitados. Vi el carro llegar desde mi ventana y bajé junto con Jim._

Apreté su mano con media sonrisa y me sentía más calmada cuando llegamos a la casa. Miramos por la ventana del coche.- Siento que estoy en la casa de tus padres, Alessandro -él asintió mientras reía. Ahí me di cuenta que los dos mundos no eran tan distintos como creía... a excepción de la magia, claro.

_El papá de Henry se estacionó justo frente a la entrada.- Pasaremos cuando termine por ustedes, quedamos que entre las nueve y las diez._

_-Diviértanse -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa._

_Jim y yo esperamos en la entrada, él estaba vestido con un elegante traje que llevaban todos mis hermanos y a mí me habían dado un vestido azul metálico, largo, strapless y que tenía un adorno que iba de un costado del busto a la cintura, todas las damas de honor llevaban un vestido de ese color y por ser la hermana menor del novio me tocaba estar igual._

- Gracias -dije mientras Nick se bajaba del coche y esperaba con la puerta abierta a que bajáramos. Miró a Kailen y le sonrió.- Alguien ya está feliz...

_Antes de que se acercaran un par de mayordomos nosotros los recibimos, Jim entusiasta como siempre iba a saludar a Clarissa pero Henry tomó su mano sin decir nada y mi hermano saludó como persona normal, reí. -Ya empezaron a llegar algunas personas, pocas -oí unos pensamientos cercanos, volteé y venía Dante acompañado de su nueva novia que había conseguido ese mismo día, me hizo una seña y le mostré la lengua.- Tengo que presentarlos con mis padres y mis hermanos._

- Está bien -puse mi mejor sonrisa y Nick se acercó a Kailen.

- ¿Estaría mal si te tomó de la mano y no te quiero soltar desde ahora? -dije en voz baja.

_-Así que... ¿tú eres el famoso Nícolas? -dijo Jim mientras lo veía, me sonrojé un poco._

_-Está bien -dijo Henry, tomó su mano con más firmeza y le sonrió._

- Así es -sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a Kailen.- Supongo que tú eres Jim, ¿no?

Le sonreí a Henry y le dije gracias con sólo mover los labios.

_Sonreí y sonrojada tomé su brazo, oí a Jim reír un poco.- Se puede decir que domaste a Kailen, ahorita estaría quejándose, desde en la mañana pero no ha dicho mayor cosa -rió.- Adelante -caminó, lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

_Le dijo de nada moviendo los labios y caminó hacia la casa._

- Un gatito salvaje -susurró Nick mientras miraba a Kailen. Caminamos detrás de ellos.

_Maullé y reí. Caminamos a lo largo de la casa que era amplia, de techo alto y bien iluminada. Llegamos al jardín trasero, estaba adornado con flores por todos lados, mesas con manteles azules y en el fondo había una especie de capilla. Cerca de una fuente estaban mis padres, respiré hondo y caminé hacia ellos. En el camino Jim iba contándoles un poco de sobre la casa._

Al poco tiempo me sentía adaptada al ambiente, la casa era linda a su manera y me recordaba muchas cosas de mi propia familia. Observaba cada detalle y le prestaba atención a lo que Jim nos decía. Nick hacía eso de vez en cuando, pues le interesaba más la personita que llevaba del brazo.

_Mi mamá nos vio cuando nos íbamos acercando, se disculpó con quien platicaba y se acercó a nosotros acompañada de mi papá. Entonces Jim vio a su novia y se despidió de nosotros para ir con ella. -A Henry ya lo conocen, ella es Clarissa y él es Nícolas -dije mirando a otro lado, sonrojada. Mi mamá se sorprendió de que Nick fuera Nick, por mi personalidad esperaba a alguien… diferente. Mi papá solo observó, pronto se distrajo con un compañero de trabajo._

Nos presentamos como estábamos acostumbrados y no me sorprendió que alguno de ellos perdiera el interés en nosotros tan rápido. Ya no me sentía tan extraña en ese lugar. Supuse que Nick pensaría lo mismo.

_-Interesante -dijo mi mamá y sonrió.- Pues bienvenidos, sírvanse lo que quieran y si necesitan algo pueden decirle a alguno de los sirvientes -miró a Nick y luego me miró.-Ya estoy más tranquila -fruncí el ceño.- No se te vaya a hacer tarde para la sorpresa de tu hermano -asentí, se despidió y volvió con mi papá._

También nos despedimos y la vi alejarse.- Interesante -repetí y me reí en voz baja.- ¿Tan extraños somos? -miré a Kailen.- ¿Qué sorpresa?

_-Esperaban que tuviera amigos extraños, por eso lo dijo -suspiré.- Tocarán Jim y el otro una canción que le gusta a mi hermano, Dante y yo cantaremos..._

_-Interesante -dijo Henry y sonrió._

- Entonces sabemos fingir bien nuestra rareza -me reí.

- Quiero ver eso -dijo Nick. Asentí.- ¿Tenemos más gente que conocer?

_-Pues... -miré alrededor.- Puedo presentarles a mis dos hermanos mayores que no conocen... y... -fruncí el ceño al ver que se acercaban mis primas, leí sus pensamientos, respiré hondo.- Ellas son Amanda, Elizabeth y Rwanda._

_-¿Son tus amigos? -dijo la primera con su fastidiosa voz chillona, miró a Nick y sonrió. Elizabeth se vio atraída por Henry._

Nick y yo nos miramos por un segundo, ya me había comentado lo que Kailen había dicho de sus primas y habíamos hecho una especie de acuerdo. Apreté la mano de Henry y le sonreí a las chicas, Nick asintió solemnemente a manera de saludo.

- Clarissa, mi prima y su novio, Henry -nos señaló Nick.

- Y Nícolas, el novio de Kailen -lo señalé a él.

_Miraron envidiosas a Clarissa, Henry sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.-Mucho gusto._

_Asintieron, me miraron con una mirada de incredulidad, abracé a Nick.- Mío -me miraron con el ceño fruncido, dijeron una breve despedida y fueron a platicar con alguien más, reí._

- Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, Alessandro -le dije mientras sonreía y las veía irse. Él rió y abrazó a Kailen.- Listo, ya les quedó más que claro que Nick es tuyo, ¿no? -reí.

- Un peligro menos, supongo -dijo en voz baja.

_-Ellas solo fueron tres, faltan muchas y ya noté un par de chicos que miraron a Clarissa y una chica y un chico que ven a Henry -reí, él hizo un gesto de desagrado. Pronto todo comenzó a llenarse de gente._

- Será sencillo, de todas maneras. ¿Dónde está ese chico? -miré alrededor.- Vamos a que lo conozca, Henry -no pude evitar reírme.

_Reí, tomé la mano de Nick y busqué al chico que veía a Henry.- Ah! Es mi primo Víctor, que raro, tiene novio según lo que me dijeron… pero está pensando cosas indebidas con Henry- reí, él frunció el ceño._

Nick y yo reímos también.- Igual y sólo quiere a Stuart para diversión de un rato -le sonreí inocentemente y le piqué la frente.- Quita esa expresión o lo atraerás más.

_-Tal vez deberíamos mostrarles el juego de novio y novia ¿no? -le sonrió, reí, noté que ahora veía a Nick._

_-¡Víctor! -me miró, sonreí y alcé mi mano entrelazada con la de Nick, comprendió qué le quería decir pero simplemente sonrió._

- El que peligra eres tú, no yo -me reí mientras lo miraba. Nick se divertía con todo eso.

_-Por eso debo evitar realmente peligrar ¿no? -sonrió y besó su frente.- Seamos novios por hoy -rió._

_-Se muere por decirle que mañana y el día que sigue también -le susurré a Nick y reí._

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Tan gracioso, Stuart -me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.- Está bien, pero lo hago por Nícolas y tu integridad física y emocional.

Nick se rió y asintió.- Úsame de pretexto -susurró también pero Henry no escuchó.

_-Está bien -sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.-Princesa Clarissa._

_Reí bajito. -Henry está tenso porque quiere besarla._

_- No sé por qué no lo hace, están jugando a ser novios a fin de cuentas... -también rió._

_- Tonto Stuart -sonreí un poco inquieta y miré a los otros dos.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_-Tal vez lo haga-reí. -Podemos sentarnos en una mesa._

_-Vamos -dijo Henry y abrazó a Clary por la cintura._

- Eso espero -dijo Nick y le sonrió.- Guíanos a la mesa que quieras.

_Pues ya que estamos jugando..._, puse mi mano sobre la suya y los seguimos.

_Los llevé a una mesa en un buen lugar y nos sentamos ahí. Henry se sentó junto a ella y besó su mano._

Lo miré pero no dije nada y me puse a ver curiosa a los invitados porque escuchaba algunas cosas que no entendía.- ¿Así se supone que son las bodas muggles? -le pregunté a Kailen.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Generalmente en todas las fiestas me la pasaba alejándome de todos -reí.- No he ido a muchas bodas y a las que he ido... eran en catedrales, llegábamos a la misa, me dormía, me despertaban para ir a la fiesta donde comíamos y luego se bailaba, luego en la madrugada nos regresábamos._

_-¿Por qué ésta es en el día? -preguntó Henry._

_-Porque tienen boletos para ir en avión a Rusia, allá van a pasar su luna de miel._

- Creo que en esta no podrás dormirte -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- Rusia... -me quedé pensando en que había un pequeño pueblo de dragones ahí. Me reí.- Debe ser un país interesante, con... animales interesantes.

_Sonreí a Nick, tomé su mano bajo la mesa.- Los muggle van a Rusia por los palacios y cosas así, no creo que vayan a ver a esos animales -reí.- Quisiera verlos._

_-Rusia... anotado en la lista de lugares a donde ir -dijo Henry._

- Aún quedan muggles que piensan que sí existen -dijo en voz baja. Asentí.

- Pero supongo que los lugares... sobresalientes o turísticos, no sé cómo llamarlos, también son interesantes, ¿no? -negué.- Ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo.

_-He escuchado que es interesante -dijo Henry.- Pero no se me hace un destino turístico normal para una luna de miel._

_-Los muggle que buscan dragones generalmente viven apartados y algo les pasa en su búsqueda -tomé refresco.- A mí también se me hizo raro, generalmente se va a alguna playa bonita o ciudad romántica... Rusia... tiene una historia un tanto hostil, al menos eso vemos en la escuela muggle._

- ¿Historia hostil? -fruncí el ceño.

- Guerras, Clarissa.

- ¡Ah, sí! Creo que mi tío ya nos había hablado de eso -me encogí de hombros.- Bueno, por lo que he visto de la familia, no es tan extraño que ahí sea su luna de miel... ¿no?

_Me quedé pensando un poco y luego me encogí de hombros.- El que se casa ya estuvo en la cárcel una vez, no me extraña que vaya a un lugar fuera de lo común -vi que Dante me llamaba a lo lejos, le hice un gesto y agarré una de las botanas que estaban en la mesa.- Además su novia es alemana, ha de llamarle la atención Rusia._

- Eso lo explica -dijo Nick entre risas.

- ¿Alemana? ¿Qué tiene q...?

- Después te explico, prima -miró a Dante y después a ella.- ¿Pasa algo?

_Henry le explicó un poco a qué se referían. Me encogí de hombros.- Me habla mi hermano Dante y no quiero ir. Quieren que vaya a saludar a todos mis tíos y abuelos y todo._

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Entre más rápido los saludes, menos te presionarán y no los tendrás detrás de ti -mientras tanto, yo escuchaba atenta a Henry.

_Henry le contestaba todas las dudas que ella tenía, le gustaba la historia muggle así que sabía mucho de eso. Me quedé pensando unos segundos, llevarlo conmigo significaba presentarlo también, todos harían ciertos comentarios incómodos y sería algo extraño, pero por otro lado prefería hacerlo acompañada y así evitaba que empezaran a preguntarme sobre la escuela y cosas de ese estilo, además de que cierta parte de mi quería que supieran todos quien era Nick. Lo miré y asentí con una sonrisa._

Nick sonrió más, se levantó y le ofreció su mano.- Enfrentemos a los drag... leones -rió. Cada que entendía algo, asentía. No era tan complicado.

_-Más bien son criaturas acosadoras y jaladoras de mejillas y cabello y que parecen haber estudiado en la escuela de los comentarios incómodos -reí, tomé su mano y fuimos con Dante, los presenté y fue algo frío. Me dijo en qué orden ir saludando, comenzaríamos con la hermana de mi mamá que estaba con mi abuela._

_-Y luego llegó la segunda guerra mundial -sonrió, ya le había explicado de manera resumida la primera._

Nick se dejó llevar por Kailen acomodando su mano en el brazo de nuevo, él pensaba que de esa manera se vería más... acorde a la ocasión. Llegaron con las dos señoras y saludó cortésmente.

- ¿La segunda? -silbé bajito. Reí.- Debería leer un libro de historia muggle...

_-Qué joven tan adorable -dijo mi abuela y aguanté la risa, me miró con un gesto que podía convertirse en un regaño._

_-Abuela, tía, les presento a Nícolas Temple. Am... Mi abuela y mi tía -sonreí torpe, mi tía sonrió y bebió de su copa más no dijo nada._

_-Tengo varios libros, podría prestártelos, también tengo películas documentales -le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Mis tres primas de antes se sentaron en su mesa._

- Mucho gusto -dijo Nick sonriendo.- Me alegra conocer al resto de la familia de mi novia.

- Me encantaría... -vi a las primas sentarse y quise sacar mi varita, pero me contuve y sólo tomé la mano de Henry.- Hola de nuevo -sonreí inocentemente.

_Miré a Nick sonrojada y tanto mi abuela como mi tía se sorprendieron.- Vaya... qué rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? Hace unos años te la pasabas haciendo berrinche mientras leías y ahora ya hasta novio traes -dijo mi tía, me sonrojé otro poco.- ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince?_

_-Quince... eh... tenemos que ir a saludar a los demás... creo que nos iremos ya._

_-¡Hola! -exclamó Elizabeth.- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó a Henry, ignorando completamente a Clary._

_-Henry -sonrió.- Y ella es Clarissa, mi novia._

- Es cierto, Kailen -las miró de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír.- _Excusez-nous, madames_.

No dije nada y sólo sonreí. _Hace tanto tiempo que no uso serpensortia, _pensé nostálgica.

_Ambas sonrieron encantadas y antes de que dijeran nada, hui con Nick. La siguiente parada eran unos tíos que estaban platicando con unos amigos de familia y sus hijos, poco más grandes que yo, estaban con ellos._

_Mis primas intentaron hacerle la plática a Henry, él contestó un par de cosas y luego besó la mejilla de Clary.- Sé que soy atractivo y todo pero tengo novia así que pierden su tiempo -sonrió y aguantó la risa. Ellas pensaron que era un creído y se levantaron para marcharse, excepto Rwanda._

Nick llegó con ellos poniendo una expresión seria, después de sentir feliz de haber tenido éxito con las señoras. Los interrumpió con un saludo normal.

Miré a Henry con una sonrisa.- Engreído -le dije en voz baja y muy cerca del rostro. Rocé su nariz con la mía y me recargué en su hombro, mirando a la prima restante.

_Respiré hondo antes de llegar con ellos, los presenté y los que se mostraron curiosos fueron los chicos y la esposa del amigo de la familia, creí que harían un par de preguntas._

_- Dije la verdad -rió y la abrazó, le encantaba eso. Vio que la otra chica seguía ahí y besó el cabello de Clary._

_- Hacen linda pareja -dijo al fin y siguió a sus hermanas._

Uno de los chicos se aventuró a preguntarle a Nícolas su edad.- 20 años -los miró bien.- Ustedes tienen más o menos la misma edad, ¿no?

Me sonrojé mientras veía a la tercera prima irse. No miré a Henry pero tampoco me moví, eran de esas cosas que no debería decir la gente.

_-Más o menos -respondió el hijo menor, me miró.- ¿Saliendo con alguien más grande?_

_-No le veo problema -respondí un poco intimidada, él era algo extraño y a veces se portaba más raro de lo normal cuando platicábamos mucho rato._

_Henry la miró y sonrió.- La princesa Clarissa está sonrojada -aprovecharía ese día, besó su mejilla._

- Tampoco le veo problema -dijo Nícolas y miró a Kailen.- Mientras ese alguien sea una persona madura y responsable, nunca habrá problema, ¿cierto? -sonrió.

- Déjame, Stuart -murmuré más avergonzada y miré nuestras manos. Me puse a jugar con uno de sus dedos.- Sólo estamos jugando, ¿recuerdas?

_Ellos fruncieron el ceño y se me escapó una risita que sonaba como de chica normal de ese medio, entonces quise reír más pero me aguanté.- Así es. Por cierto, oí que les había ido mal con la escuela ¿ya mejoraron? -fruncieron el ceño.- ¿Y el negocio? Oí que habían puesto una tienda de ropa -caminaron a otro lado, reí de nuevo._

_-Soy buen jugador -dijo con media sonrisa._

Nick los miró extrañado.- ¿Puedo saber el chiste? -le dijo a Kailen mientras caminaban.

- Siento que me estás retando a ver quién es mejor jugador -seguí sin mirarlo.

_-Ellos son mantenidos, estudian por hacer algo, ponen negocios que quiebran, da igual siempre al final porque todo se lo hacen y dan sus papás. Cuando les recuerdas que son unos fracasados lastimas su orgullo y eso es divertido cuando te caen mal -sonreí._

_Henry no lo había pensado pero ahora le llamó la atención ese punto.- Tal vez lo esté haciendo -aunque fuera en un juego, él estaría feliz._

- Entonces agrego otro éxito a mi lista -se rió.- ¿Quién sigue?

- ¿Es en serio? -me erguí y lo miré por un momento.

_-Relevante que haya que saludar...-miré alrededor.- Mi otra abuela y su séptimo esposo -reí._

_-Sí -sonrió como Henry sonríe._

- Séptimo... -alzó las cejas y rió.- Suena interesante. Vamos, para liberarnos pronto.

Fruncí un poco el ceño. _Maldita sonrisa_.- Entonces... -besé su mejilla.- Acepto el reto.

_-Vamos -sonreí y caminé. Mi abuela era una mujer que apoyaba el casarse joven y muchas veces, según me habían contado se casó por primera vez a los quince años, se divorció a los veinte y se casó de nuevo ese mismo año._

_-Perfecto, el ganador... puede pedirle lo que sea al perdedor -la besó cerca de la boca._

Llegaron con la abuela de Kailen y su esposo. Al verlos, Nick supo que tal vez ser cortés de nuevo era lo indicado, así que saludó y se presentó de esa manera.

Miré sus labios tratando de no sonrojarme. _Ya lo has hecho antes, Diane_.- Me parece bien, Stuart -rocé rápido nuestros labios y me levanté.- Voy al tocador -y me alejé.

_Pronto mi abuela estaba casi casi planeando nuestra boda, lo hacía con cada persona que veía que tenía pareja, Jim y Dante ya habían pasado por eso también. Su esposo reía y dijo que había que ir con más calma, entonces comenzó a interrogar a Nick.- ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?_

_Henry sonrió algo sonrojado y fue tras ella, la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró en el oído.- Pero no sabes dónde es ¿o sí? No nos dijeron ni Kailen ni Jim._

Nick estaba divertido y tomó la pregunta con calma.- Joyería, principalmente.

Me sorprendí y me recargué en él.- Pero puedo buscarlos, ¿no?

_-¿Se posicionan en algún país? -preguntó de nuevo._

_-En Escocia están tomando un buen nivel -dije, ellos eran más de estar en otras regiones de Europa que de donde éramos todos, la Gran Bretaña._

_-¿Cómo se conocieron? -preguntó mi abuela, reí._

_-Es mi profesor._

_-Te puedo acompañar -le besó la mejilla y luego cerca del oído._

Nick asintió con una sonrisa y la miró por un momento.- Trabajo medio tiempo en el internado donde Kailen y mi prima estudian.

- Supongo que está bien -reprimí un escalofrío y me volteé para darle un beso en la barbilla.- Vamos a buscarlos entonces -sonreí.

_Mi abuela nos miró algo sorprendida, le gustaban esa clase de historias.- Es mi profesor de música y a veces me ayuda con demás tareas. Es muy listo, amable, le gustan las plantas tanto como a mí, nos divertimos juntos, se preocupa por mí y es bueno en su trabajo -sonreí y mi abuela sonrió encantada, su esposo se aburrió al pensar que eso ya era plática de mujeres. Me di cuenta que nunca había hablado tanto con esa mujer._

_-Vamos -puso una mano en su mejilla y le dio un beso, sintió su corazón latir rápido, había esperado eso mucho tiempo. Se separó y con una sonrisa tomó su mano, caminó buscando el baño._

Nick la miró sonriente mientras platicaba, quiso besarla en ese instante pero sabía que era inapropiado, sin embargo podía abrazarla y tenerla cerca mientras tanto, y eso hizo.- Creo que Kailen me tiene en un concepto bastante alto -se rió.- Ella tiene más virtudes que yo, ha soportado los errores que he cometido. Es maravillosa.

Me hice un paso hacia atrás sonrojada pero lo seguí apretando fuerte su mano entre las mías, me decidí a olvidar por ese momento que sólo estábamos jugando... aunque me doliera después.

_Me sonrojé y no pude evitar soltar una risita, mi abuela volvió a casi casi organizar nuestra boda después de la de mi hermano, reí otro poco.- Aún soy chica para eso, abuela._

_-Nunca se es demasiado joven o demasiado vieja para enamorarse. Además puedes divorciarte si algo no funciona -guiñó un ojo, reí, me pregunté por qué jamás había hablado con ella._

_Henry sonrió, sabía que luego lo lamentaría o esperaba tener el valor suficiente para poder declararse antes de que terminara el día._


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19

- Concuerdo en lo primero con tu abuela -sonrió y miró a la señora.- No hay edad para enamorarse, pero si espera unos... cinco años, puede que haya boda.

- Bien, estamos perdidos -le dije después de unos minutos. Estábamos rodeados de personas desconocidas.

_Reí.- Es muy confiado -reí.- Bueno... fue un gusto hablar con ustedes pero debemos saludar aún a unos tíos y luego ya empezará la ceremonia. Con permiso_

_-Preguntaré, espérame aquí -le sonrió, besó su mejilla y fue a preguntarle a un mayordomo._

Nick asintió.- _Arriverderci _-siguió caminando junto a Kailen.- Es bastante familia.

Sonreí y esperé pacientemente a que volviera, mirando a los demás constantemente.

_-Sí... y ya me cansé -reí.- No saludaré a los demás._

_Después de un par de minutos Henry volvió y le ofreció el brazo.- Ya sé dónde están._

- Te cargaría, pero no quiero arruinar la reputación que ya hice con tu familia ni tu vestido -la miró mejor.- No te lo había dicho, pero te ves hermosa, Aeryn.

Tomé su brazo.- ¿Dónde? Quiero alejarme un poco de aquí...

_Me sonrojé y reí.- Gracias -besé su mejilla.- No fue tan difícil como creí que sería, aunque he notado que algunas primas sienten envidia._

_-No están lejos -la condujo hasta un corredor que estaba un poco más solo y allí encontraron los baños.- Te espero aquí afuera._

- Más logros a nuestra lista -se rió.- Es natural que sientan envidia -sonrió burlón.

- Gracias -le despeiné un poco el cabello.- Te queda mejor así -sonreí y entré al baño. En cuanto cerré la puerta, me recargué en ella.

_Lo miré y alcé una ceja.- Creído -sonreí y miré las nubes en el cielo gris, oí pensamientos lejanos de Jim buscándome.- Ya debo ir con mis hermanos._

_Henry sonrió y se recargó en la puerta por fuera, estaba muy feliz, aunque fuera un juego le gustaba poder ser con ella como siempre había querido ser._

Nick suspiró.- Está bien, ve -le dio un beso en la frente.- Buscaré a los otros dos mientras tanto... espero no interrumpirlos -se rió.

Quería echarme un poco de agua a la cara pero el maquillaje se arruinaría. Fruncí el ceño mirando el espejo desde donde estaba.- Diane, es un juego -susurré en pársel.- Después de la fiesta, todo será como antes... como la Cenicienta -reí y después de un rato, salí.

_-Si los interrumpes que sea en un momento divertido -sonreí, lo miré antes de irme y me paré de puntas.- En gran medida... tú tienes la culpa de que me guste ahora mi segundo nombre -le susurré, sonreí y fui a buscar a mis hermanos._

_Henry estaba caminando por el corredor cuando la vio salir del baño, sonrió y fue con ella, le ofreció el brazo de nuevo. _

Sonrió mientras la veía alejarse y se puso a buscarnos. Tomé su brazo.- Quieres ganar, ¿verdad, Stuart?

_Se encogió de hombros, no iba a decirle que no le importaba quién ganara, solo disfrutaba esos momentos.- ¿Y tú? -caminaron de regreso._

Me detuve todavía en el pasillo desierto. Me puse frente a él y lo miré.- ¿Tú qué crees?

_La miró.- Quieres ganar -sonrió._

- ¿En serio crees eso? -ahora alzaba un poco más la vista, había crecido un poco más. Me puse ligeramente de puntas y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

_Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, había imaginado algo así antes, sintió una extraña opresión pero a la vez quería algo más, la abrazó por la cintura._

-Tú sí quieres ganar -sonreí cuando sentí sus brazos. No dejé de mirarlo a los ojos, me encantaban y nunca los había tenido así de cerca.

_-Me gusta competir -sonrió y la acercó un poco más a él.- Tal vez quedemos en empate... -sonrió como tonto.- ¿No? -se acercó y la besó._

Me dejé llevar por unos segundos. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. _Esto está mal, es un juego... sólo un juego, no puede hacer esto. _Lo empujé y me zafé de su abrazo, sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado y respirando entrecortadamente.- Tú ganas... me voy -dije mientras caminaba hacia los demás.

_Henry se quedó allí parado, viéndola caminar y sintió remordimiento. Lo había fastidiado todo, eso sentía, había olvidado que solo era un juego, que él la quisiera de esa manera no quería decir que ella lo quería igual, ahora lo lamentaba. Se quedó allí unos minutos, tratando de calmarse, cuando escuchó ruidos que indicaban que la ceremonia había comenzado regresó._

Caminé entre la gente sin fijarme hacia donde iba y con la mano tocaba mis labios. Yo sólo había rozado brevemente sus labios pero aquello había sido un beso... pero no me iba a ilusionar por eso, no podía. Sólo era un juego que él había ganado al final. Choqué con alguien. Era Nick y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Negué y mencionó algo de la ceremonia.

_Tuve que estar parada hasta el frente con las demás damas de honor, odiaba eso. Miré la mesa donde antes habíamos estado todos pero no había nadie, me pregunté si todo estaría bien. Henry decidió esperar a que terminara la ceremonia para regresar._

Asentí a lo que me dijo pero no le había prestado atención. Me arrastró hacia otro lugar; cuando salí de mi ensimismo, noté que estábamos cerca del frente, cerca de Kailen. Nick sonreía maravillado, eso me alegró un poco y dejé pasar mis problemas por el momento.

_Para cuando la ceremonia terminó ya estaban los tres en la mesa. En cuanto se besaron y todos aplaudieron mis hermanos y yo fuimos por todo y a nuestros lugares. En vez de que sonara la típica música de boda comenzó a sonar el teclado de mi otro hermano y el violín de Dante, Jim y yo empezamos a cantar la canción favorita de mi hermano. Fue curioso y extraño que nos viera con esa sonrisa que tenía._

Ya en la mesa, Nick se sentó entre Henry y yo. Cuando empezaron a tocar, todo se me olvidó, era divertido y nostálgico a la vez verlos tocar y cantar sin vergüenza alguna. Sonreí mientras los miraba pero en algún momento solté un suspiro y Nick soltó una risita, pero sin despegar su atención de Kailen.

_Henry siguió dándole vueltas al asunto un rato hasta que decidió dejarlo de lado. Cuando terminamos nuestra presentación y después de hablar un poco con él, volvimos cada quien a nuestras mesas. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya nos estaban sirviendo la comida._

Cuando sirvieron el banquete, miré los platillos con curiosidad, tal vez había algo diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada.

_La comida era una mezcla de comida alemana y comida inglesa. No quise comer nada nuevo, luego hubo el brindis._

Después de ese extraño banquete, que no sabía tan mal en realidad, le pregunté a Nick con qué se haría el brindis, pues nunca me habían dejado tomar algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla. Él mencionó algunas bebidas que conocía mientras traían las copas.

_-Champagne -dije mientras nos servían la bebida y nos poníamos de pie._

Asentí y miré la bebida burbujeante en la copa. Después vi a los demás para hacer lo que ellos hacían, aunque supuse que algunos familiares dirían breves frases y ya todos tomaríamos de las copas.

_Mi papá dijo algo y luego mi mamá, los de la chica también y procedimos a brindar. Luego hubo pastel y comenzó la música para bailar, ya estaba atardeciendo._

- El pastel no estuvo mal -dijo Nick mientras miraba a varias parejas bailar. Volteó con Kailen.- ¿Quieres bailar? -le sonrió. Los miré divertida.

_Sonreí y asentí. Henry miró a Clary, fingiría que nada pasó antes, esperaba que ella hiciese igual.- ¿Bailamos? -sonrió._

Nick se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Se fueron. Miré a Henry y estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero recordé que había niñas rondándolo... También sonreí y asentí.- Vamos -me levanté.

_Al inicio la música era algo lenta, sonreí.- En el baile del año pasado casi no bailamos._

_Henry sonrió encantado, tomó su mano y fueron a la pista de baile, la verdad era que él era un buen bailarín, sabía de bailar de todo aunque no fuera algo que soliera dar a conocer._

- Cierto... -sonrió.- Podemos recuperar hoy el tiempo perdido...

- Fuiste a clases de baile ¿no? -dije cuando llegamos a la pista.

_-Sí -sonreí y comencé a bailar con él._

_-Sí, pero sé bailar desde antes de las clases -dijo sonriente._

Nick la tomó bien de la cintura, acercándola un poco más a él. No dejó de sonreír.

- Cierto, te pisé en el baile de Navidad del año pasado -solté una risita y noté que la música implicaba más cercanía, me sonrojé ligeramente.

_Reí y bailé sin dejar de mirarlo, no me importó si me sonrojaba o no me daba cuenta cuando terminara la canción._

_-No me acuerdo de eso -rió, la acercó a él y comenzó a bailar con ella.- Recuerdo cómo te veías y el baile pero no de pisotones._

Nick también la miró. _Podría besarla después del baile como aquella vez. _Se rió mientras seguían bailando.

- Pero yo sí me acuerdo del pisotón -dije con media sonrisa y miré hacia otro lado.- Y también de cómo te veías -murmuré.

_- ¿De qué te ríes? -lo miré con una sonrisa._

_- Hoy no habrá pisotones -dijo Henry con una risa y siguió bailando con ella._

- Recordé algo -dijo sonriente y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -fruncí un poco el ceño.- No estés tan seguro -sonreí lentamente.- Puedo pisarte a propósito si quiero...

_-¿Qué cosa? -la canción terminó._

_-Bueno, pero no será accidental -rió._

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró.- No puedo hacerlo aquí -sonrió.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese día durante el baile?

- Pero te pisaré a fin de cuentas -reí también.- Soy mala bailando.

_Sonreí, miré un poco alrededor, me paré de puntitas y le di un beso corto en los labios._

_-Entonces es bueno que sea bueno guiando ¿no? -empezó una canción un poco más movida pero tenía los mismos pasos que un vals._

- Exacto -dijo Nick con una sonrisa y la abrazó.- ¿Quieres seguir bailando?

- Supongo que sí -volví a reír.- Sobre todo cuando no reconozco las canciones.

_Lo abracé y me recargué en él.- Cuando cambien de música a algo más... o más lento o más movido -reí._

_-Ni yo -rió.- Pero sé bailar -sonrió y la guió._

Se rió y siguió moviéndose lento pero sin importarle la música.

- Bueno... -meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa y dejé que me guiara.

_Sonreí y bailé lento con él. Henry guió a Clary y le enseñó un poco a bailar. La música se volvió un poco más movida y Jim apareció de la nada con su novia, ya conocía a la chica y nos caíamos mal. Bailé una canción con él y su novia con Nick. Henry cuando veía que algún chico se acercaba para invitar a Clary a bailar lo veía con una mirada que quería decir "aléjate"._

Nick cambió de pareja algo resignado e intercambió apenas un par de frases con la novia de Jim. Después de varias canciones, me sentí ligeramente cansada.- Me duelen los pies -dije con una risa cuando se terminó una canción.

_-Descansemos un rato entonces -dijo con una sonrisa y al sentarse pidió un par de bebidas, miró la hora.- No falta mucho para que vengan por nosotros._

_Después de bailar un par de canciones con Jim regresamos con nuestras parejas.- ¿Qué opinas de la novia de Jim?_

- Me alegra -me reí.- Es diciembre, no debería tener calor -dije con el ceño fruncido mientras me acomodaba el cabello sobre un sólo hombro.

- Bueno... es de pocas palabras -sonrió.

_-Estuvimos bailando es normal -rió. - Eres buena bailando, mejor de lo que esperaba -volvió a reír._

_-No me cae bien -sonreí, tomé su mano.- ¿Seguiremos bailando o ya te aburriste?_

Lo miré con las cejas levantadas.- Así que creías que era muy, muy mala -volteé hacia otro lado.- No me agradas, Stuart -dije tratando de no reír.

- Lo noté -se rió.- Yo puedo seguir tu paso, si quieres seguir bailando, no hay problema.

_-No es verdad -sonrió.- Solo creí que no eras buena -rió._

_Me quedé pensándolo un rato, me gustaba bailar pero por otro lado podíamos caminar un rato por ahí.- Caminemos un rato -sonreí._

- ¿Te burlas de mí, Stuart? -lo miré con media sonrisa y le hice cosquillas, sin importarme donde estuviéramos. Nick asintió y la siguió.

_Empezó a reír inevitablemente y se fue haciendo para atrás.- Espera, Clary -dijo entre risas._

_Caminamos un poco alejados de todos, estaba pensando por donde podríamos caminar, reí.- ¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto muggle?_

Me reí un poco.- ¿Esperar a qué? -pregunté sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Nick se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no? -sonrió.

_-Me voy a caer -rió, mientras trataba de no terminar en el suelo._

_Sonreí y lo llevé a mi cuarto. Estaba en el tercer piso, era un cuarto grande lleno de dibujos en las paredes y posters, había libreros con cuadernos y libros, plantas secas e insectos disecados en frascos y jarrones. Había una televisión, un sillón y la cama era amplia, también había un armario en una esquina, un baúl en otra, en unas repisas juguetes y peluches. Tenía un balcón con un sillón y una mesa.- Ahí me la pasaba mucho tiempo -dije al ver el balcón._

- Me reiré mucho si te caes -dije con una sonrisa pero no le hice caso y seguí.

- Me gusta tu habitación... excepto por eso -señaló los insectos y después miró el balcón.- Se ve cómodo -le sonrió.

_-Si me caigo te vienes conmigo -rió y la abrazó._

_Vi los insectos.- Tenía mucho tiempo libre -sonreí un poco, salí al balcón.- Aquí dibujaba, escribía, practicaba con el violín, sacaba mi telescopio, dormía, comía -reí.- Creo que hacía de todo._

- Tramposo -me reí pero aun así seguí con las cosquillas.- Deberíamos comportarnos...

Fue tras ella.- No tiene mala vista -se sentó en el sillón.- Adecuado para dormir.

_-Tú empezaste -rió sin soltarla._

_-Sip -me senté a su lado, sonreí.- Dibujé muchas veces este paisaje con colores de distintas horas del día._

- No es cierto, tú empezaste a burlarte a mí -se me estaban cansando los dedos pero no me importó. Nick la miró.

- ¿Y aún tienes esos bosquejos? -le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

_-No me burlaba -siguió riendo.- Ya me duele el abdomen._

_-Sip -me recargué en él y cerré los ojos. -Tengo dibujos guardados desde que aprendí a dibujar._

- No me importa -me tambaleé en la silla y dejé de hacerle cosquillas poco a poco.- Claro que te estabas burlando.

- Sería genial verlos -le dio en un beso en el cabello.- Algún día.

_-No me estaba burlando -rió un poco, recargó su frente en un hombro de Clarissa.- Me duele el abdomen._

_-Un día -sonreí.- Te lo prometo._

- Eso pasa cuando te ríes de mí -sonreí y le recorrí el abdomen con mis manos haciendo una especie de masaje para que ya no le doliera.- Ya se te quitara.

- Me parece bien -también sonrió y la miró.- _Mon cygne,_ ¿ya estás cansada?

_Henry sonrió y se sintió extraño, tomó su manos deteniéndola.- Ya se me quitará -sonrió._

_-No -lo miré.- Aún tengo energía._

- Está bien, está bien -solté mis manos y bebí de mi vaso.

- ¿En serio? -se rió.- Creo que si me estoy haciendo viejo -siguió riendo.

_Sonrió, respiró hondo y comió un par de botanas. - Hoy combinamos, tu vestido combina con mis ojos -rió.- Te ves bien._

_-¿Ya te cansaste? -reí.- Ya estás viejo._

Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras lo escuchaba.- Y te sigues burlando de mí.

- Un poco... -quitó su brazo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas.- Soy viejo a los veinte, ya me veré a los cincuenta -se rió.

_-No me estoy burlando -se recargó bien en la silla y la miró.- Te ves bien._

_-Así no me vas a seguir el paso -sonreí y acaricié su cabello.- Eso te pasa por enamorarte de alguien más chica -reí._

- Entonces sólo lo dices para que me sonroje -entrecerré los ojos y me reí.

- Podría seguirte el paso siempre -la miró.- Esta vez tengo justificación para mi cansancio.

_-No...Bueno, en parte sí -rió, miró la hora.- Ya deberíamos ir a la entrada, en cualquier momento llegará mi papá._

_-Te lo dejaré pasar por hoy -reí.- También puedo desacelerar mi paso de vez en cuando, como ahorita, es agradable._

- Cínico -murmuré y me terminé mi bebida.- Pues... busquemos a los chicos, ¿no?

- La tranquilidad a veces es agradable -se rió y tomó su mano.

_-Sí, vamos -sonrió y se levantó._

_Besé su frente y su mano.- ¿Te confieso algo?_

Asentí, me levanté y lo seguí.- ¿No es más fácil si le..."hablas"? -le pregunté mientras nos mezclábamos entre los invitados.

- Sí, dime -la miró con una sonrisa y sin soltar su mano.

_-Cierto, la llamo cuando estemos ya fuera de tanta gente -tomó su mano para que no se separaran._

_-A veces... me imagino cómo seríamos en unos años -sonreí algo apenada._

- Está b... -me callé cuando sentí su mano y me dejé llevar por él.

- ¿Cómo lo imaginas? -le acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía.

_-Pues... como ahora pero con más tiempo para los dos... sentados frente a la chimenea platicando o solo estando juntos, paseando por ahí, jugando Quidditch entre los dos -reí. Henry y Clary llegaron a la entrada y me llamó. -Henry dice que es hora de irnos._

- Ahorita nos vamos -se levantó un poco y le dio un beso ligeramente rápido en los labios. La miró aún sonriente.- También he imaginado cosas... parecidas.

_Sonreí sonrojada.- Y con eso de que ya estás seguro de todo nuestro futuro -reí._

- Siempre estaré seguro -rió y se levantó de un salto.- Hora de irnos, pequeña Kailen.

_-Ahora yo no me quiero levantar -reí y me levanté.- Tengo que despedirme antes -bostecé, entré al cuarto, me detuve y guardé en una mochila que tenía allí algunas cosas._

- Está bien -esperó pacientemente a que terminara y cargó su mochila.

_-Gracias -sonreí y fui hacia donde mis padres, me despedí y nos dijeron que volviéramos pronto, intercambiaron unas palabras con Nick y antes de que empezaran con cosas inapropiadas lo jalé de la mano hasta la entrada._

Se despidió de sus padres apropiadamente y dejó que Kailen lo llevara.- Ya era hora -dije.

_El papá de Henry ya nos estaba esperando, me disculpé con una sonrisa y volvimos a casa de mi amigo. Al otro día en la tarde despedimos a Nick y a Clary, los veríamos pronto para la fiesta de su familia._

Mis padres me dejaron quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante con Nícolas. Un par de días después de salir misteriosa y constantemente, me dijo que era lo que hacía. Fruncí el ceño pero no le dije nada, entendía más o menos el porqué. Esa tarde, yo me quedé con resfriado en la cama mientras él salía a seguir investigando. Se dirigió directo al callejón Knockturn.

_Un par de días después, estaba soñando con runas antiguas cuando un peso extra sobre mi costado me despertó.- Quítate -bostecé y lo empujé._

_-¡Arriba!-exclamó Henry con una sonrisa, me jaló tratando de levantarme.- Hoy acompañaremos a mi papá al Ministerio._

_-¿Para qué? Estoy cómoda aquí -dije abrazando mi almohada._

_-Hoy iremos a registrarme como animago -dijo aún más sonriente, me senté rápido._

Estuvo un rato en el bar de siempre, platicando con algunas personas que ya había conocido y quienes lo conocían simplemente como Al. Entre la charla, surgió un tema que llamó su atención, precisamente porque sabía de quién hablaban.- ¿Collins, dijiste? -preguntó sin mostrar su sorpresa.- ¿Él ronda por aquí también?

_-¿Animago? ¿Desde cuándo? -me miró con una sonrisa que ya le conocía bien.-Así que eso hacías cuando te ocultabas... Tonto -me levanté.- Apurémonos entonces._

_Llegamos al Ministerio por vía polvos Flu, tuvimos que registrarnos en la entrada y revisaron nuestras varitas._

_-Los dejaré aquí, tengo que ir al trabajo, en cuanto me desocupe los alcanzo- no dijo su papá, le dio instrucciones a Henry y se fue._

Esas raras personas le contaron sobre Collins, un tipo misterioso que se la pasaba jugando y divirtiéndose con algunos brujos que caían por error en ese callejón. Nick asintió pero perdió el interés en la conversación después de un tiempo. Pagó y salió del bar, sin embargo, a los pocos metros se encontró con alguien que le resultaba familiar. Metió las manos en los bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Collins, ha pasado tiempo -le dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

_-Bájale un poco a tu emoción -dije con una sonrisa, negó y me tomó por la muñeca. Fuimos a los elevadores, nos apretaron en una esquina y miré unos aviones de papel sobre nuestras cabezas._

_-Son recados, memorandums, cosas así -me explicó, me emocioné un poco y observé cómo salían disparados un par de ellos al abrirse las puertas._

_Collins se detuvo y lo miró, sonrió.- Un buen tiempo -metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

Nick se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- Curiosidad, principalmente -se rió un poco.- Eres algo famoso por aquí. Ya me han contado que sabes divertirte en tus ratos libres, ¿no es así?

_Tras unos cuantos pisos llegamos a donde nos correspondía.-Me dijo mi papá que me harían una prueba para demostrarles que es cierto lo que digo -lo miré y asintió.- Estoy algo nervioso, terminé de dominarlo correctamente hace como un mes._

_-Tranquilo, te irá bien -sonreí dándole ánimos. Llegamos frente a una mesa de recepción, Henry le explicó a la señorita porqué estaba allí. Dio sus datos y nos pidieron que esperáramos en la sala. Yo tendría que quedarme allí. Tras casi media hora lo llamaron, nos despedimos y lo esperé mientras leía un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso._

_Collins se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- No sabía que ya tenía fama, es algo interesante. _

- Entiendo. Parece que has estado ocupado últimamente -no se movió ni dejó de mirarlo.- Llevo varios meses viniendo y nunca nos habíamos topado. ¿Te divierte más torturar a los magos de esta zona? -dijo con media sonrisa.

_Condujeron a Henry por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación redonda donde algunas personas estaban sentadas en una especie de gradas, le indicaron que se quedara en el centro._

_-Henry Stuart Daimon, quince años, estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, me transformo en lechuza -dijo firmemente cuando le pidieron presentarse. La prueba comenzó..._

_-En realidad todos son divertidos -dijo Collins con una sonrisa.- Pero cuando llegan valientes y se reducen a cobardes es aún más divertido._

- Es evidente -dijo Nick mientras señalaba con una de sus manos la sonrisa de Collins.- Así que no has cambiado mucho... aparentemente.

_Primero tuvo que desnudarse y unos sanadores lo examinaron. Luego tuvo que transformarse, lo analizaron como lechuza unos cuidadores de criaturas mágicas. Se puso nervioso cuando le ordenaron que volviera a ser humano, ese siempre había sido su problema pero lo logró y volvió a ser revisado para verificar que hubiese vuelto completamente como humano._

_Se encogió de hombros - Oí que eres profesor en Hogwarts, yo ando a cargo de un par de tiendas por aquí._

Nick asintió lentamente.- Le doy clases a Kailen, supongo que la recuerdas...

_Le hicieron una prueba que no esperaba y le costó trabajo, tenía que transformarse lentamente para que pudieran observar el cambio, le dolió pero lo consiguió. Le hicieron unas preguntas de rutina y lo hicieron pasar a una habitación donde ya pudo vestirse y tomó té en lo que le daban las siguientes indicaciones._

_Collins sonrió.- Claro, el ratón asustado ¿sigue entera o anda buscando problemas?_

Nick entrecerró un poco los ojos. _¿Ratón asustado?_, no lo entendió.- ¿A qué te refieres?

_Estuvo esperando un buen rato hasta que entró una de las personas que habían estado supervisando la prueba, se sentó frente a él y le explicó las leyes que se aplicaban a los animagos. Luego de la breve charla Henry tuvo que firmar unos papeles que fueron sellados con magia y se le entregó un certificado. Cuando salió de ahí su papá estaba esperando conmigo, lo vimos y sonrió mientras nos mostraba el certificado, ahora era un animago registrado._

_Collins se encogió de hombros.- Es una niña un tanto impulsiva e imprudente, es muy fácil causarle daño a un pequeño ratón asustado que investiga en la casa de los gatos -sonrió. -Tengo trabajo, nos vemos luego Nícolas._

- Espera... -la mente de Nick empezó a moverse rápidamente, haciendo que varias piezas comenzaran a encajar. Estaba mirando el suelo y apretó fuerte su varita dentro de la chaqueta.- Fuiste tú... -lo miró con verdadero odio.

_Henry estaba en realidad feliz, había conseguido algo con lo que tuvo que batallar mucho tiempo. Su papá se mostró feliz y orgulloso. Estuvimos otro rato en el Ministerio en lo que su papá terminaba unas cosas del trabajo y me contó la prueba, sabía que era bueno en transformaciones pero no sabía que lo era tanto, me contagió su felicidad y emoción._

_-¿Yo qué? -preguntó inocentemente Collins, en cuanto vio esa mirada tomó su varita._

Nick no lo pensó y sacó su varita rápidamente.- _¡Confundus!_

_Cuando volvimos a casa su mamá y su hermana ya sabían que había pasado el registro y fuimos a comer pizza al lugar favorito de Henry. Al volver, Abie le pidió que se transformara y él lo hizo, fue interesante._

_Collins fue rápido y bloqueó el hechizo sin decir una sola palabra, entonces le realizó un hechizo paralizante._

Nick apenas logró esquivar el hechizo. Tenía que concentrarse, las emociones sólo lo estaban cegados, debía poner su mente en blanco... _¿En blanco?_, sonrió lentamente.- Fuiste tú quién usó crucio en Kailen, ¿verdad? -relajó tanto su mente como la mano que tenía agarrada fuertemente la varita.

_Sabía qué quería hacer Henry y reí, se lo comentó a su papá y le dio permiso, su mamá le dijo que se cuidara y volviera pronto. Así fue como mi amigo se transformó y fue a dar su primer vuelo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts._

_-Ah... así que de eso hablabas -se encogió de hombros.- Había que enseñarle que hay ciertos lugares donde no puede estar husmeando ni por ser la hija de quien es -no bajó la guardia ni un segundo._

- Entiendo... -dijo en voz baja y lo miró con una sonrisa.- Te gusta enseñarle cosas a los demás, ¿no? -movió un poco su muñeca.- Yo también quiero ver... -la alzó y usó legeremancia.

_Collins se sintió extraño, sintió la invasión en su mente y no supo cómo combatirlo, intentó hacerlo simplemente resistiendo mas no podía._

Nick se acercó un par de pasos mientras buscaba en la mente de Collins el día apropiado. Cuando lo encontró, miró con atención cada detalle, cada gesto y cada palabra. Sabía que entre más tardara usando el hechizo, más se debilitaría Collins.

_Se intentó levantar más se sintió pesado y confundido, agitó su varita tratando de decir algún hechizo pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Se sintió completamente invadido y desesperado, se enojó por su propia debilidad._

No pudo evitar enfurecerse al terminar de ver el recuerdo completo. Collins lo había hecho sin compasión. Sus pensamientos lo enfermaban y a cada segundo lo repudiaba más. Movió la varita para deshacer la magia y parpadeó varias veces sin dejar de mirarlo.- Justo en el lugar donde debes estar -se acercó más aprovechando que estaba en el suelo. Sonrió como bien había aprendido de él.- Es hora de que aprendas más, Collins... _Crucio_.

_Collins gritó cuando sintió el dolor y luego empezó a reír como desquiciado, gritó otro poco y trató de ponerse de pie.- No eres lo suficientemente impuro de corazón... -se logró levantar mientras le daban algunos dolores agudos._

- Tienes razón -dijo Nick mientras se movía un poco hacia atrás y deshizo el hechizo.- No soy como tú -sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla de nuevo y concentrarse.- Pero puedo llegar a serlo si te vuelves a acercar a Kailen, ¿entiendes? -lo miró sin lograr calmarse.

_Collins rió.-Hay personas peores que yo y ella se mete en donde no debe -se paró derecho y caminó en silencio a otro lado._

Nick lo vio alejarse sin atacarlo, nunca lo haría por la espalda... además de que él tenía razón. Kailen se había metido donde no debía, pero no era sólo eso. Caminó de regreso al Caldero Chorreante entre enojado y dolido. Estaba algo despierta cuando llego, me dijo que le mandara un breve recado a Kailen e intentó irse, pero no lo dejé y traté de convencerlo de que me explicara.- Sólo escribe que la veré en el jardín de la casa de Henry, ya te explicaré después -cerró la puerta con fuerza y mandé lo que me dijo rápidamente.

_Llegó pronto el mensaje de Clary y salí al jardín como decía. Me acosté en el pasto mirando el cielo. Henry llegó hasta el callejón Diagon después de perderse un rato, empezaba a aprenderse los caminos._

Nick salió del callejón hacia las calles muggles, mientras yo volvía a acostarme después de ver a Mahtie alejarse. Usaría el camino largo para llegar con Kailen: caminar y usar el autobús. Así podría organizar mejor sus ideas y lo que pensaba decir, sin embargo, llegó más rápido de lo previsto y brincó la reja sin permiso.

_Miré a Nick y me levanté con una sonrisa.-Hola._

_Henry se aseguró de que pareciera una lechuza realmente común y voló asomándose por las ventanas del Caldero Chorreante hasta encontrar a Clarissa, se detuvo fuera de la ventana y tocó con el pico._

Nick se acercó a ella sin saludarla y con un gesto serio.- Encontré a la persona que te aplicó el _cruciatus_.

Estaba quedándome dormida de nuevo cuando escuché un ruido, me volteé en la cama y miré hacia la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados. Miré a la lechuza pero no era Mathie.- Seguro se equivocó de habitación -susurré y tosí varias veces antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Se me borró la sonrisa y lo miré preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Henry la miró, notó que estaba enferma, bajó a un callejón y se volvió humano, le compró un par de dulces y escribió una carta. Voló de nuevo como lechuza mensajera hasta ella, tocó de nuevo._

Asintió sólo una vez sin cambiar su expresión.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue Collins?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo cansada.- Ella de nuevo -suspiré y tomé la varita de la mesita de noche para abrir la ventana.- Déjalo por ahí... -me tapé mejor para tratar de dormir.

_-Porque no debía saber nadie... -miré a otro lado.-Si te decía habrías ido directamente contra él y podrías ponerte en peligro._

_Henry voló hasta ella y se detuvo a su lado, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con una pata y dejó con el pico la carta y la cajita con dulces._

- Era obvio que haría eso -la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.- Pero aun así no tenías que ocultarlo, vi la amenaza que te hizo. Pero lo iba a encontrar de alguna u otra manera, en cualquier momento... debiste confiar en mí, Kailen.

Miré a la lechuza.- Eres el animal más fastidioso que he conocido -estornudé y vi lo que traía.- No sé quién te manda, pero lo voy a lanzar al fuego de todas maneras -me acurruqué en la cama de nuevo.

_-Estaba preocupada y asustada -fruncí el ceño.- No es que no confiara es que quería tenerlos bien. No quería que fueras a buscarlo._

_Henry abrió la carta con el pico y la pata, ululó, sería una lechuza mensajera insistente. _

- ¡A mí también me preocupaba! -la soltó y se sintió desesperado.- Aunque no hubieras querido que lo buscara, iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Ver cómo te había dejado y quedarme con los brazos cruzados? -bufó.- ¡Claro que no, Kailen! -cerró una mano en forma de puño.- Tenía que pagar por lo que te hizo...

- ¿Es en serio? -suspiré y tomé la carta ya abierta.- Eres un animal raro -empecé a leerla.

_-¡Eso ya pasó! Y no volverá a pasar... Además cuando todo eso pasó ni lo sabías si jamás les hubiera dicho no habrían sabido... -lo miré.- ¿Le hiciste lo mismo? ¿Por qué? Nada va a cambiar porque sienta un crucio._

_La carta era una carta normal de Henry saludándola y mandándole los dulces, le dijo que le mandaba la nueva lechuza de la familia._

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Lo tenía frente a mí, expuesto, estábamos solos... fue inevitable -ahora tenía ganas de golpear algo, se había reprimido mucho con Collins.- Sí, ya pasó, pero te dejó una marca... y no me digas que no, ese tipo de situaciones lo hacen. Y tampoco asegures que no volverá a pasar, ¡porque no lo sabes! Lees mentes, Kailen, pero no adivinas el futuro -entrecerró los ojos.- Entonces no pensabas decirnos... no creí que me tuvieras tan poca confianza.

- Ahora entiendo tu rareza -dejé las cosas a un lado y me acosté.- Ya puedes irte. Gracias.

_Me empecé a molestar, entendía lo que decía y cómo se sentía, sabía qué tan enojado debió haber estado cuando supo, ¿por qué no podía entender que simplemente había tenido miedo y los había querido cuidar? y para ese tiempo fue cuando él tuvo esas ideas tontas que me habían hecho enojar. -Claro Nícolas, yo soy la que siempre ha desconfiado de ustedes. No les dije nada por molestarlos y porque quería pasar todo esto sola -miré a otro lado con el ceño fruncido._

_Henry le jaló un poco el cabello con la pata y voló de vuelta a la casa._

Nick también frunció el ceño y habló en voz baja.- No lo habrías pasado sola si me lo hubieras dicho, habría estado contigo desde el primer momento. Bajo cualquier amenaza, promesa o lo que fuera, yo te dije desde antes que podías confiar en mí. Primero eras tú, sí, habría ido tras Collins de todas maneras, pero primero me hubiera asegurado de que estuvieras bien.

_-¡Tenia trece años! Estaba asustada y amenazada. Me metí en lugares peligrosos sin cuidarme ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Ponerlos en peligro? Además... Tú fuiste el primero en desconfiar de mí ¿Ya lo olvidaste? -lo miré enojada.- Ahora no soy tan pequeña, torpe como entonces, ya soy más fuerte así que ¿qué importa lo que pasó antes? ¿No eres tú el que me dice que me fije en el ahora? Ya quedó todo atrás. No necesito que me estén cuidando._

Nick no dijo nada y la miró por un largo momento.- No, no lo he olvidado -susurró. _Si me hubiera enterado de lo que Collins te hizo, habría olvidado todas las tonterías que pensé sobre ti, _pensó mas no quiso decírselo. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás.- Está bien, ya no cuidaré de ti -se dio la vuelta acercándose a la reja.- Tienes razón, ya eres fuerte y puedes hacer lo que quieras -la saltó.

_Apreté los puños y se me pusieron llorosos los ojos, me sentía enojada y dolida.- ¡Bien! Puedo sin ti... huye como siempre, pero no voy a ir a buscarte de nuevo -entré a la casa._

Ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver cómo entraba. Se quedó de pie dudando si debía ir tras ella o no. Meneó la cabeza y caminó de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, a cada paso que daba, el enojo se fue esfumando y lo reemplazaba la tristeza, el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Esta vez tardó mucho más en volver a la habitación, sin poderlo evitar derramó un par de lágrimas en el camino y la noche ya había caído cuando entró.

_Me fui a mi cuarto y me quedé ahí mirando el techo hasta que se me fue bajando el enojo, quería llorar pero no lo haría. Henry llegó entrada la tarde, Abie le contó que Nick había ido y luego me encerré así que fue a hablar conmigo. Después de un rato terminé de calmarme.- Es normal que se peleen un poco -dijo, lo miré.- Es normal que se preocupe por ti y que le duela un poco que no hayas recurrido a él -iba a hablar y me dio una galleta, fruncí el ceño.- Tú habrías hecho igual. Velo de esta forma... si no se pelean de vez en cuando se aburrirían y tú te aburres fácilmente -reí ante su idea y asentí.- Ponte de reina y no lo busques de todos modos -sonrió y salió del cuarto._

Suspiré cuando terminó de contarme. Estaba acostado de lado, dándome la espalda.- Bueno... -miré mi taza de chocolate caliente.- Los dos son unos tontos -me reí y él bufó.- Anímate, Alessandro. Mira, cada uno tenía sus razones para enojarse y todo eso, pero va a ser temporal -se dio la vuelta y me miró. Me encogí de hombros.- Tal vez ella no te busque, pero sé que lo harás tú. Eres mi primo, y aunque eres un tanto orgulloso como yo, te conozco y no puedes estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo -entrecerró los ojos. Sonreí, me levanté y le di mi taza.- Aún queda la celebración de Navidad, ¿recuerdas? -lo despeiné y me puse un abrigo.- Deprímete un rato y toma chocolate. Bajaré a cenar -y lo dejé solo.

_Pasaron los días y usé a Henry por primera vez como lechuza mensajera. Le dije que era patético y lindo a la vez que hubiera escogido ese animal para poder ver a Clary pero aun así no podía decirle nada en persona. Supuse que Clary ya sabía lo que había pasado con Nick, en una de mis cartas le dije que no le dijera pero ya no estaba enojada y que lo entendía. Pronto sería la celebración de Navidad y Abie parecía ser la más emocionada, a esa ocasión sí iríamos todos._

Después de recuperarme del resfriado, salí uno de esos días con Flint. Había sido divertido, pero sólo cuando hablábamos de Quidditch pues, aunque ahora era guapo, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter tedioso de siempre. Esa noche, recibí la carta de Kailen. No pude evitar reírme y escribirle: "¿Decirle? ¿Estás loca? Nick se merece algo de infelicidad de vez en cuando. No te preocupes, no le diré". La nueva lechuza me intrigaba un poco, pero con el paso de los días se me olvidó ese asunto, pues la fiesta de Navidad estaba cerca.

_Llegó el día, Henry, Abie y yo nos quedaríamos en casa de los tíos de Clary, Lucy y el señor Andrei tendrían que irse temprano pues irían un rato con la familia de ella. Durante el día estuvimos jugando ajedrez mágico y estuve huyendo un poco de Abie, cuando llegó la hora de irnos hubo un cambio de planes y en vez de viajar por la chimenea, nos aparecimos a petición de Lucy._

La casa de mis tíos estaba algo cerca y a Nick se le ocurrió usar el autobús, decía que tenía que acostumbrarme al mundo muggle. Llegamos temprano y ayudé un poco en la cocina, mientras Nick se ponía a ver la televisión con mi tío. Me pidieron que hiciera algunas galletas de mantequilla como parte del postre pero también cooperé con la cena. Me alegraba que fuera en su casa, pues era una celebración más íntima y menos formal. Al caer la tarde, ya estaba arreglada, al igual que todos los demás. Mis padres ya habían llegado, los de Nick también y Violette venía en camino.

_Llegamos casi a la hora que nos habían dicho, un poquito tarde. Aparecimos fuera de la casa y Abie tocó el timbre con gran felicidad, Henry y yo reímos._

Mi tía me pidió que abriera la puerta y eso hice. Sonreí al verlos, los saludé y les pedí que pasaran. Mi madre preguntó desde la cocina quiénes eran, le dije y salió a saludar a Lucy. Aunque ya sabía de su amistad, era extraño ver que se llevaba muy bien con ella.

_Fue curioso ver a la mamá de Clary y a la de Henry hablando como grandes amigas, sobretodo porque generalmente Lucy era algo reservada con la gente mágica, se fueron a la cocina y el papá de Henry terminó platicando con el tío de Clary. Abie hablaba emocionada con Clary sobre cualquier cosa, se había cambiado el color del cabello a un tono azul oscuro que combinaba con el vestido que llevaba puesto._

De repente, todos ya estaban como divididos. Los adultos hombres en el comedor, las mujeres en la cocina y nosotros en la sala... esa parte era la más dividida. Nick estaba sentado solo en un sofá sin decir nada mirando la televisión y me senté junto a él para platicar con Abie, aunque quería reírme en su cara por estar tan serio y aparentemente tranquilo.

_Henry y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro y comenzamos a platicar mentalmente, de pronto reíamos pero nada más salía de nuestra mente, estábamos apostando cuánto tiempo tardaría Nick en hablarme o si yo sería la primera en caer. Abie estaba cambiando el color de su cabello constantemente preguntándole a Clary cuál se veía mejor para dejárselo así durante todas las vacaciones._

- El azul y el naranja se te ven muy bien, pero creo que te queda mejor el púrpura -sonreí ante su pregunta y en ese momento la chimenea cambió de color.

- Vi ya viene -susurró Nick sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Me levanté esperando a que saliera. Nos miró a todos y sonrió.

- ¡Ya llegué! -dijo emocionada y con varias bolsas de regalo en las manos.

_-Púrpura será -rió y miró a Violette, no la conocía. Henry las vio a las dos como con temor, reí._

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, Violette -me reí y ella dejó las bolsas en una esquina.

- Sólo quería dejárselos claro -también rió y miró por encima de mi hombro curiosa. Volteé y sonreí. Su versión "pequeña" estaba mirándola.

- Ella es Abie, la hermana de Henry, ¿recuerdas? -Vi sonrió y se acercó a ella.- Y ella es Violette, una amiga, Abie.

_-¡Hola! Mucho gusto -dijo Abie con una sonrisa, Henry y yo reímos. - Ahora sé quién es Violette, te tienen miedo -sonrió y rió._

Hasta Nick rió cuando escuchó a Abie. Vi sonrió.- Deben tenerlo -me reí.- No eres tan pequeña como creía... me cuentan mucho de ti -le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y asintió.- Y a ti también te tiene miedo.

- Precaución -dije mientras me sentaba.

_-¿En serio? Genial -sonrió y comenzó a platicar como si fueran amigas de toda la vida._

_-El universo va a colapsar -dije y reí._

Asentí y las miré por un momento.- Ahora sí ya podemos tener miedo -reí y me di un golpe en el hombro a Nick para que se uniera, pero sólo se hundió más en su asiento. Después de que las gemelas se conocieran más, nos llamaron para cenar pues ya había anochecido.

- Tenían razón, nos parecemos -susurró Vi en mi oído mientras reía.- Es genialmente escalofriante -dijo feliz.

_-Es tan raro...-susurré a Henry y rió. _

_Abie terminó sentándose a lado de Violette y siguieron platicando, para entonces ya se habían ido los papás de Henry, no podían llegar con magia a donde iban y estaba un poco retirado. Henry se sentó a lado de Clary y yo a lado de ella y de Nick._

Nick se sintió un poco incómodo de tener a Kailen a un lado, no tenía planeado qué hacer sobre ella, andaba un poco orgulloso todavía. Los dueños de la casa se sentaron en cada extremo de la mesa y en los lugares frente a nosotros, los padres de Nick y los míos. Mi tía, muy emocionada, dijo que empezara a comer, esperando que les gustara la cena.

_Agradecimos por la comida y empezamos a comer, Henry rió de que comía con modales.- Dale un pellizco - le dije a Clary reí. _

Me reí y eso hice. Le sonreí y seguí comiendo, los adultos hablaban entre ellos y recordé que Kailen no conocía a los padres de Nick... bueno, sólo a mi tío Dave pero brevemente por la fiesta navideña de la abuela. Sonreí más y pensé que los presentaría después, al cabo sabía que ese día tenía que arreglarse el asunto entre ellos.

_La comida estuvo muy buena, repetí ración como tres veces, me sentía en confianza. Abie y Violette seguían platicando y Henry trataba de tener toda la atención de Clary para él solito._

Nick se sirvió las mismas raciones que Kailen sin que ella se diera cuenta, le gustaba tenerla a un lado... aunque en un silencio incómodo; se convencía más a cada momento de disculparse con ella. Le prestaba atención a Henry pero a veces alguno de los adultos me invitaba a dar un comentario sobre lo que platicaban y que sabían que me interesaba. Ya casi habíamos terminado de cenar, cuando Vi interrumpió su charla con Abie y se levantó a hablar con mis tíos, ellos asintieron y volvió a su asiento.

_Henry miraba y escuchaba a Clary con atención, sonreía como tonto a veces. Había notado que Nick me miraba pero no dije nada. Miré con curiosidad a Violette cuando se levantó._

Vi se quedó de pie, llamando la atención de todos. Les sonrió y tomó su copa.- Bueno... me gustaría hacer un pequeño brindis navideño, espero que no les incomode -la miré con una sonrisa y también tomé mi copa.

_Reí bajito y alcé la copa también, al igual que Henry y Abie, ella la vio con curiosidad._

Punto de vista de Violette

- Bueno, eso es un no -reí cuando vi las copas levantadas, estaba algo ansiosa por el discurso que estaba a punto de dar.- Primero, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por invitarme, a pesar de que no soy de la familia... Sí, sé que no todos tienen vínculos de sangre aquí, pero estoy segura de que un día los habrá -dije mirando a Henry, Clary, Kailen y Nick con una sonrisa.- También por la deliciosa cena... -hice una pequeña pausa.- Pocas veces he celebrado Nochebuena así, con familia reunida y una cena lista sobre la mesa. Mis padres les gustaría viajar y rara vez pasamos esta fecha en un lugar establecido... pero es lindo verlos todos juntos platicar y reír. Supongo que por eso se hace una celebración, ¿no? Celebrar que seguimos vivos, tal vez no completamente sanos, pero enteros junto a las personas que queremos y compartir el tiempo con ellos -solté una risita.- He escuchado que es un momento de felicidad y fiesta, y concuerdo con eso, pero a veces es inevitable ponerse nostálgicos, melancólicos, recordando o deseando que el ahora fuera algo diferente -alcé mi copa con media sonrisa.- Por eso, quiero brindar por los caídos, por las personas que ya no están con nosotros en cuerpo pero siguen en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestros corazones -miré a Henry y Abie.- Por Jack, un hombre valiente que hizo lo correcto hasta el final -asentí. Después miré a Clary y a Nick.- Por Ian, un niño que nos demostró que no se tiene edad para defender lo que es tuyo -miré a Kailen con una sonrisa.- Por Elian, una mujer que, según me han contado, le heredó a su hija ese espíritu intrépido y aguerrido, una bruja inteligente también -miré al resto de los adultos.- Por el tío G, Clary me habló alguna vez sobre él, un mago que no dejó corromperse por la magia oscura a pesar de tener el estigma de ser un Slytherin -miré mi copa.- Y en lo personal, por mi abuelo... -se me cerró un poco la garganta.- Una persona que sí cayó en ese hoyo negro pero que se arrepintió a tiempo y trató de remediar sus errores hasta el último momento... -levanté la mirada.- Aunque ellos ya no estén, en este tiempo, y siempre, se les recuerda con cariño y hacen de nuestras vidas, un camino más agradable gracias a que alguna vez existieron en carne y hueso. Y por nosotros y el resto de las personas que siguen aquí, pues es un tiempo de alegría y no quiero entristecerlos con este brindis... además, creo que me extendí un poco -reí.- ¡Salud!

Fin del punto de vista de Violette


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

_Todos sonreímos y brindamos. El discurso de Violette me hizo sonreír y sentir un nudo en la garganta a la vez. Sin duda ella era la persona que solía sorprenderme más._

- Ya ven, no soy tan siniestra como parezco -dijo cuando se sentó y sonrió. La miré con una sonrisa, me había gustado su discurso. Los adultos terminaron de brindar y se reanudó la plática, pero esta vez en la estancia del piso superior mientras mi madre y su hermana recogían la mesa con magia. Era una habitación amplia con varios sillones, un piano de cola, un pequeño estéreo con la colección de música de mi tío y un agradable balcón.

_El siguiente lugar donde estábamos era un lindo lugar y cómodo donde platicar. Nos sentamos en un silloncito donde cabíamos todos._

Comenzó a hacer un poco de frío, así que mi madre y mi tía subieron galletas, té, café y chocolate caliente para acompañar la sobremesa. Me levanté a platicar un rato con mi tía Florence, la madre de Nick, era una mujer reservada pero agradable cuando la conocías. Se nos unió mi tío Dave, su esposo, y sonreí.

_Abie parecía no querer separarse de su nueva amiga. Henry y yo nos quedamos platicando algo aburridos mientras comíamos algunas galletas._

Noté que Nick conversaba con mi tío sobre su colección de música, así que arrastré a sus padres hacia donde estaban Kailen y Henry. Les sonreí.- Sé que se han visto algunas veces pero nunca los he presentado bien...

_Henry y yo los vimos, sentí algo extraño, sonreí y esperé a que Clary nos lo presentara, aunque tenía ya una idea de quiénes eran._

- Ellos son Henry y Kailen, mis amigos, aunque creo que se acuerdan más de ella -dije con una risita. Él sonrió y ella sólo asintió.- Chicos, les presento a mi tío Dave y mi tía Florence, son...

- Mis padres -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Reí de nuevo y asentí. Nick se quedó de pie junto a mis tíos.

_Me sonrojé y me sentí torpe, me levanté y los saludé bien con una sonrisa.- Mucho gusto -Henry rió bajito y los saludó._

- Un placer -dijo sencillamente mi tía Florence. Nick miró a su madre por un momento pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él la desvió.

- Es la niña que lee mentes, ¿no? -dijo mi tío al reconocerle y sonrió. Mi primo y yo asentimos.- Mucho gusto, chicos.

- Creo que recuerdan al tío Dave, lo conocieron hace cuatro años exactamente -sonreí.

_- ¿Hace cuatro años? -me quedé pensando un poco.- Navidad, ya recordé -sonreí y me acomodé un poco el cabello._

_-Mucho gusto -dijo simplemente Henry con una sonrisa._

- ¿No vas a decir algo, Nick? -le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír. Iba a abrir la boca pero su padre lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, Clary -nos sonrió y miró a su hijo.- No tiene que decir nada, entiendo -Nick asintió y se llevó a su madre a otra parte de la habitación donde hablaron en voz baja. Los vi y suspiré.- Disculpen a mi esposa, digamos que es algo tímida -mi tío nunca perdía su sonrisa, sin importar lo que pasara.

_Los seguí con la mirada, me dio curiosidad, luego miré de nuevo al papá de Nick y sonreí.- No hay problema._

- Mi tía es así, pero...

- Claro que hay problema -me interrumpió, me miró y asentí. Después miró a Kailen.- Podríamos decir que eres la conquista de Nícolas, porque hasta donde yo sé no te ha pedido que seas su novia, ¿no? -volví a asentir sin dejar que mi amiga respondiera.- Seré sincero. Nunca habíamos visto a Nick tan entusiasmado por un chica, mi esposa sólo tiene algo de temor. Es nuestro único hijo, no sé si me entiendan.

_Me tardé un poquito en entender, me sonrojé y no supe qué responder, sonreí al sentirme torpe.- Creo que entiendo -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir._

Mi tío asintió y volteó hacia donde estaba su familia.- Disculpen un momento -se fue.

- Nunca te ha dicho Nick por qué es hijo único, ¿verdad? -le pregunté a Kailen.

_Negué.- No me ha dicho, creí que solo lo era porque sí... o algo así -miré a Nick y su familia._

Suspiré de nuevo.- Mi tía Florence es la más joven de sus hermanos, mi padre es el de en medio y la más grande es mi tía Jenny... esa última no importa. El detalle aquí es que ella era quien más soñaba con tener muchos hijos cuando se casó y todo eso, pero tuvo un accidente... -fruncí el ceño.- A partir de ese momento, mi tía ya no pudo tener más hijos. Nick tenía unos tres años cuando eso pasó. Por eso ella es tan reservada y algo intimidante, a veces. Y si mi tío dice que tiene miedo, es porque no quiere que le hagan daño a su hijo.

_-Ya veo... algo así imaginé... pero no quería decir algo así como "cuidaré de Nick, lo quiero mucho" -reí.- Creo que entiendo, aunque no tengo idea de cómo debería portarme._

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.- Sólo sé tú, cuanto más se conozcan, más tranquila se sentirá ella... y tú también -me reí.- Mientras tanto, mi tía seguirá refugiándose en su trabajo y se alejará del resto... no se escucha muy entusiasta.

_-Se siente raro -reí.- Como intimidada, curiosa y apenada a la vez -Henry rió, me sonrojé ante su pensamiento y reí._

- Supongo que es natural -me reí.- Pero el día que te llegue por correo un obsequio producto de su trabajo, te puedes tranquilizar, te la ganaste -le dije con una sonrisa.

_- No sé si sentirme nerviosa -reí._

_-Ahora Kailen debe ganarse a su suegra -dijo Henry y rió, le di un golpe en el hombro._

Me reí también.- ¿Qué hacen cuando pasan el tiempo juntos? ¿Jugar ajedrez y hacer tareas? -bufé.- ¿Nick ha mencionado por lo menos en qué trabaja mi tía?

_-Jugamos ajedrez, platicamos, hacemos tareas, cuidamos las plantas, jugamos con los gatos, jugamos entre nosotros, perdemos tiempo frente a la chimenea, caminamos, leemos, comemos dulces... -conforme iba diciendo cosas sonreí un poco más.- Últimamente leíamos unos comics que mandaba Jim, también comemos, vamos a las cocinas, hacemos planes... -oí a Henry reír y corté mi lista con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.-También volamos -reí._

Meneé la cabeza.- Bien, hacen muchas cosas... ¿pero nunca hablan de sus familias?

_Me quedé pensando un poco en ello, a veces le mencionaba a mis hermanos y él hablaba a veces de los papás de Clary... pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho lo que estaba haciendo respecto a mi mamá y que él tampoco me hablaba de su familia más cercana. Negué._

- Por Merlín -volteé los ojos.- Ya me encargaré después de él -bufé.- Bueno, aunque creo entender por qué no lo ha mencionado... -entrecerré los ojos.- Desde el accidente, mi tía se deprimía constantemente y se apartaba un poco de Nick, hasta que encontró algo con que distraerse. Primero era un hobbie, pero lo convirtió en su trabajo. Y le va bien, por cierto... como sea, ella es...

- Diseñadora de joyas -dijo de nuevo Nick, interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Siempre vas a aparecer de la nada? -lo fulminé con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y miré a Kailen.- Ama las joyas que hace, si digo que te la ganaste cuando te regale una, es porque las hace con mucha dedicación.

_-Ya veo, suena bien -sonreí, vi a Nick.- Por eso dijiste en la boda que tu familia se dedicaba a las joyas ¿verdad? -Henry rió y me di cuenta de que había perdido la apuesta, reí bajito._

Nick asintió. Lo miré aún algo alterada.- Deberías hablar de tu familia más seguido. Tanto me regañaste de no hablar de Ian, para que tú hagas lo mismo con tu madre -meneé la cabeza.- Deberías avergonzarte, Nícolas Alessandro.

- Tranquila -me puso una mano sobre la cabeza y miró a Kailen.- Pero no se concentran en Escocia, como dijiste para zafarnos del problema. Mi madre tiene tiendas en el resto del continente, pero no en esta isla. Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Francia diseñando.

_-Ya veo... dije lo de Escocia porque de allá vengo y fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió -reí un poco.- Si hubiese sabido eso de tu mamá lo habría dicho -sonreí._

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle, eso me hizo feliz y jalé a Henry del brazo.- Ya es hora de que hablen. Vámonos, Stuart.

_-Voy, Clarissa -dijo sonriente mientras era conducido por ella.- Gané tres ranas de chocolate -rió._

_Reí cuando los vi alejarse y miré a Nick esperando a que dijera algo._

Nick nos siguió con la mirada pero después se concentró en Kailen. Suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.- Lamento haberte hablado mal aquel día... entiendo que no nos hayas dicho nada... pero en ese momento estaba muy enojado... y no sabía bien todo lo que decía -susurró algo apenado.

_Sonreí, miré a sus padres unos segundos porque me daba algo de pena que estuvieran allí.- Lamento haberme puesto tan a la defensiva y lo último que dije, eso no era cierto... de cierta forma te necesito -sonreí un poco y besé su mejilla. _

- Y de cierta forma yo no puedo dejar de cuidarte -sonrió y a él le importó un comino sus padres. La abrazó y besó su cabello.- También te necesito, Kailen -se quedó pensando que tal vez ya era hora... la soltó un poco y la miró.- Por eso, debo preguntarte algo.

_Respondí a su abrazo y cuando se separó un poco lo miré, me sentí nerviosa por alguna razón.- Dime._

- Kailen... -respiró hondo y cuando iba a seguir, escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Volteó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero relajó rápido su expresión.

- ¿Por qué no tocas algo? -dijo su madre en voz baja y señaló el piano. Yo estaba a un lado de mi tía, sonriendo y lo saludé con la mano. El resto de la familia empezó a corear su nombre.

- Ya vuelvo -le dijo a Kailen, le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a su madre. Yo me reuní con mi amiga de nuevo.

_No pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreí. -Lo interrumpiste -reí y miré a Nick, suspiré sin dejar de sonreír. _

- Tenía que hacerlo -sonreí y puse mis manos en mi espalda. Nick asintió a lo que ella dijo y se sentó al piano. Se tronó los dedos y miró las teclas por unos segundos.- Dime que, por lo menos, te dijo que tocaba el piano.

_Reí.- Es mi profesor de música, a veces toca para guiarnos. Aunque nunca lo he visto tocar algo bien, una canción completa y él solo._

Me encogí de hombros.- Bueno, eso ya es algo -me reí.- Precisamente fue mi tía quien lo obligó a que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento, antes lo odiaba... es irónico que ahora ame hacerlo -sonreí.- Disfruta el espectáculo entonces.

Nick miró brevemente a Kailen y empezó a tocar una melodía que seguramente era para ella. Quise reírme pero me contuve, era la vieja canción de nuestra maestra de música.

_Me sonrojé al verlo así, era algo completamente distinto a las clases de música, sonreí como tonta y no pude apartar mi mirada de él, al mismo tiempo escuchaba la canción, suspiré._

Pasaba mi mirada de Kailen a Nick y de nuevo a ella. Era divertido verlos y más quise reírme cuando ella suspiró. Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa.- _Ne me quitte pas_... buena elección -susurré mientras me recargaba en la pared. Nick se perdió en la melodía, era cierto que tocaba como apoyo en sus clases, pero hacía tiempo que no se sentaba frente al piano a tocar una melodía completa. Afortunadamente sus dedos no habían perdido la práctica y podía tocar con fluidez.

_Henry no pudo evitar reír un poco, le divertía la situación pero no le di importancia, seguí mirándolo. Tenía una expresión que me llamó la atención, no supe como la describiría si alguien me preguntaba por ella pero se me quedó grabada y sonreí más. Pensé en que quería que tocara solo para mí un día, que tocara muchas canciones solo para mí._

Nick siguió tocando por un minuto más, o algo así, y cuando terminó, le aplaudimos. Él sonrió y se levantó para inclinarse a manera de agradecimiento. Miré a Kailen de reojo.- Y así el mago se apoderó del corazón de una bruja... -susurré en pársel con una sonrisa. Mi primo pensaba huir pero los demás insistían en que siguiera tocando.

_-El mago tiene su corazón desde hace tiempo... -susurré en pársel también, seguía sin despegarle la mirada y sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero ahora la ha terminado de hechizar –susurré._

- Suena más cursi lo que tú dijiste -me reí y miré a mi primo. Me sonrió y eso no me gustó.

- Está bien, voy a tocar otra vez -dijo aun sonriendo.- Pero si Clarissa me acompaña en la siguiente melodía -lo fulminé con la mirada.- Me la debes -dijo moviendo los labios.

_Henry fue quien ahora comenzó el coro de voces pidiendo que Clary tocara, reí. -Vas -le dije a mi amiga, sabía que tocaba algo pero no qué ni si era buena, ni por qué no tocaba a pesar de que se notaba que le había gustado alguna vez._

Miré nerviosa a todos.- Pero fue hace mucho tiempo... y ya olvidé cómo se hace...

- Claro que te acuerdas -dijo Nick y señaló a mis padres. Ellos estaban muy sonrientes. Bufé y me acerqué tímidamente a él.

- Me la vas a pagar, primo -susurré.- No puedo tocar, no tengo instrument... -mi padre movió su varita y apareció frente a mí un violonchelo y una pequeña banca. Cuando lo vi, olvidé todo, me senté y lo toqué con cuidado. Llevaba desde los 10 años sin tocarlo.

_-Así que eso era...-susurré, miré a Henry, veía con interés a nuestra amiga, quería ya verla y escucharla tocar._

- ¿Ya está afinado? -pregunté y Nick respondió afirmativamente.- ¿Qué tocaremos?

- Benedictus, ¿recuerdas? -dijo con una sonrisa y lo miré. Tomé el arco que estaba sobre el piano y asentí. Me acomodé mejor y empezamos a tocar al mismo tiempo. Tener el sonido del violonchelo tan cerca me hacía realmente feliz, era un sonido que nunca olvidaría.

_Sonreí al escucharlos juntos y Henry la miró de una manera diferente. Sonrió y la vio más alta, un poco más adulta y le gustó más. No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota después de un rato, se prometió que lograría que eso se repitiera pronto, le había encantado la sonrisa que tenía Clarissa mientras tocaba, se puede decir que hasta sintió un poco de envidia hacia el instrumento, pero eso no le importaba, para él en ese momento solo importaba ella._

Era una melodía lenta pero realmente hermosa, era nuestra canción favorita desde que aprendimos a tocar. Nuestra antigua maestra de música hacía que la tocáramos al final de cada clase, porque también le gustaba como se complementaban los sonidos del piano y los del violonchelo. La canción siempre me traía buenos recuerdos y no podía reprimir mi sonrisa. Ahora pensaba que había sido una tonta al dejar de tocar, si era lo que más me gustaba. Hicimos un poco más larga la melodía y al terminar, me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrí algo sonrojada.

_Henry se quedó un poco embobado y al terminar la melodía aplaudió, el verla sonrojada lo hizo sonreír más.- ¿Te he dicho que eres genial? -le susurró cuando tuvo la oportunidad._

Lo miré más apenada.- No es gran cosa... -susurré y sentí que la habitación se encogía, era el nerviosismo que siempre me daba al tocar frente a los demás. Traté de sonreír.

_-Igual eres genial -sonrió más. La gente se empezó a dispersar un poco de nuevo, comentando la música y otras cosas.-Deberías tocar más seguido -le dijo._

_Me senté junto a Nick que seguía aún frente al piano, lo miré y besé su mejilla, sonreí._

- Bueno... es un instrumento difícil de transportar -le dije mientras soltaba una risita para relajarme.- La armónica es más fácil de llevar a todos lados.

Nick la miró con una sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos.- ¿Te gustó?

_-Podríamos encoger tu instrumento, meterlo en una cajita y llevarlo así a todos lados -rió._

_Me recargué en su hombro.-Mucho -lo miré.- Mucho, mucho -sonreí._

Negué con una sonrisa mientras veía el violonchelo.- Ya lo intentamos y el hechizo afecta al instrumento -me encogí de hombros.- Por eso me resigné a no tocarlo de nuevo -reí.

- Que bueno -le acomodó el cabello sin dejar de sonreír.- Conozco más canciones, podría mostrártelas después.

_-Deberías retomarlo y no dejarlo jamás, aunque solo puedas tocarlo en ciertas ocasiones y no todo el tiempo -sonrió.- Te hace feliz._

_Asentí emocionada.- Muéstrame todas las que te sepas -dije y reí al notar mi entusiasmo._

Sonreí y asentí mientras lo miraba.- Sí, me hace feliz y sé que no puedo tenerlo conmigo siempre... como otras cosas que también me hacen feliz -me levanté.- Ya estoy diciendo tonterías, debe ser el sueño.

- Claro, pequeña Kailen -sonrió de alegría al ver su emoción.- Tengo una que es para violín también...

_-¿Ya tienes sueño? - rió un poco y la miró con curiosidad.- Dime tres cosas además de tocar que te hagan feliz._

_-Quiero que me muestres todo lo que sepas - sonreí y cerré los ojos imaginando como tocaba varias canciones.- Quiero oír música tocada por Nícolas._

- Bueno, un poco... Veamos, jugar Quidditch -recargué el violonchelo en el piano con cuidado.- Hacer pociones, supongo -me reí mientras dejaba el arco en la banca, me sonrojé al pensar en la tercera.- Y me reservó la última.

- Escucharás música tocada por Nícolas entonces -la acercó más hacia él.- Algún día.

_-Está bien -sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello. -Deberíamos inventarnos una canción que junte los instrumentos de los dos -rió.- Creo que de los que tocamos todos el mío es el que menos encaja._

_-Me parece perfecto - lo miré sonriente._

Me reí y lo miré.- Pero tocas muy bien -sonreí.- Además, tú compones. Puedes adaptar la canción que quieras a la armónica o adaptar una que inventes a alguno de nosotros.

- Lástima que en mi despacho no haya piano -rió bajito.

_-Podría hacerlo... -se quedó pensando en ello y sonrió.- Inventaré una canción para todos._

_-Pero tenemos el salón de música, profesor -reí.- Nadie lo usa después de clases._

- Ya ves -sonreí también y lo despeiné.- Puedes hacerlo -fui por una taza de chocolate.

- Eso sería ir contra las reglas, señorita Aeryn -dijo Nick aparentemente serio.

_Henry sonrió y la siguió con la mirada, notó que su hermana ya estaba dormida en el sillón, rió._

_-También va contra las reglas pretender a una alumna, profesor Temple -sonreí._

- Abie ya se cansó -dije cuando volví con mi taza.- ¿Quieres? -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que no me importan las reglas -dijo feliz.

_-No está acostumbrada a dormir tarde -la miró sonriente.- Está bien._

_-Sí, qué bueno -reí y entrelacé una de nuestras manos._

- Deberíamos llevarla a una habitación, ¿no? Para que descanse mejor -sonreí, viendo a Abie.

Nick apretó su mano.- ¿Por qué Henry ganó tres ranas de chocolate? -preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque se daba una idea.

_-Sí, te sigo -sonrió y cargó a su hermanita, quien protestó medio dormida._

_-Porque te hablé yo primero a ti que tú a mí -reí.- Se supone que iba a esperar a que tú fueras el primero en hablar._

Asentí y le pregunté a mi tía cómo nos acomodaríamos. Avancé por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones más grandes, abrí la puerta y esperé a que Henry entrara.- Creo que sí cabemos las cuatro -dije con una risa al prender la luz.

- Ah... -Nick se quedó pensando y le sonrió.- No le debes nada a Daimon, yo te hablé primero.

_-Bien ¿dónde echo el bulto? -dijo Henry mientras se acomodaba a su hermana que se movía._

_-¿Ah sí? Creí que fui yo._

- En... -miré las cuatro camas y destendí una de ellas.- Aquí está bien.

Asintió.- Yo les presenté a mis padres... indirectamente pero lo hice -sonrió más.- Así que a ti te debe las ranas de chocolate.

_La acostó con cuidado, le quitó los zapatos, le despeinó el cabello y la tapó.-Listo -sonrió._

_-Tienes razón -sonreí y miré nuestras manos._

- ¿Por qué la despeinas? -solté una risita y le acomodé el cabello. Dormida ya había regresado el color natural a su cabello.

- Lo sé -susurró con una sonrisa y besó sus manos.

_-Si tiene el cabello peinado despierta con dolor de cabeza -sonrió.- Además de que despierta con el cabello de muchos colores._

_Sonreí, me recargué en su hombro.- Te quiero -susurré sin mirarlo, sonriendo._

- ¿En serio? -lo miré y la volví a despeinar.- No quiero causar problemas entonces. Vámonos -apagué la luz.

Nick la miró sin dejar de sonreír.- Te quiero -le dio un beso en el cabello.

_La siguió.- Espero un día la veas con el cabello de muchos colores, parece payaso -rió._

_Sonreí y lo miré sin decir nada, lo abracé._

Me reí.- No logro imaginarla, espero verla así algún día.

Nick correspondió a su abrazo y miró el reloj.- Ya es tarde, Kailen.

_-Dile y seguramente lo hará -rió._

_-¿Me vas a mandar a dormir? -pregunté mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.-Cierto, ya es tarde._

- Le diré después entonces -sonreí y regresamos a la estancia. Violette estaba extrañamente platicando la madre de Nick, entrecerré los ojos.- Alguien está haciendo negocios...

- ¿Lo ves? Tienes que irte a dormir -sonrió y la despeinó.

_-Si hacen algún negocio verás más seguido a Violette, tal vez -rió._

_-Pero nadie más se ha ido a dormir, solo Abie -sonreí._

Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo... pero es Vi, temo la reacción de mi tía -me reí.- No importa.

- Está bien, un rato más -sonrió.

- Parece que como si nunca se hubieran peleado -dije mientras me recargaba en el piano mirándolos.

_-Eso es bueno -dijo Henry parándose a lado de Clary, reí._

_-¿Pelearnos? ¿Cuándo? -sonreí.- Finalmente uno puede quedarse enojado mucho tiempo con las personas que quiere ¿no? Creo..._

- Clarissa es experta en pleitos, ¿verdad, prima? -sonrió y me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que Kailen tiene razón, pero después de que todo era color de rosa para ustedes, ya tenían que pelearse...

_-Le da un toque distinto a todo -dijo Henry y rió, asentí._

_- De cierta forma es bueno -sonreí.- Es como cuando te separas de algo, lo extrañas y cuando lo ves de nuevo sientes lo mucho que lo querías... algo así -reí._

- Y entonces lo quieres mucho más y ese algo se vuelve más fastidioso -dije señalando a Nick.- Y se la pasa molestando a su prima.

- No te molesto... sólo te recuerdo cosas sobre tu vida amorosa que no debes olvidar -sonrió inocentemente.

_-Hay que acostumbrarse, Clary -dijo Henry con una sonrisa.- Ella también se pone fastidiosa._

_-Ya quisieras estar así también, Henry -reí._

- Y ella también -dijo Nick señalándome. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Gracioso.

_-Pero no, hay que esperar ¿verdad? -dije mientras sonreía a Nick. Henry alzó una ceja y me hizo una pregunta mentalmente.- Ya vete a dormir, Henry._

Asintió.- Sí, ya deberían irse a dormir -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- No quiero -me crucé de brazos.

Henry checó su reloj.- Ya es tarde. Supongo no tenemos opción de todos modos, pronto tendremos que dormir.

-No tengo sueño -reprimí un bostezo.

- Los bebés tienen que irse a dormir ya -dijo Nick en tono burlón.

- Muy adulto, Alessandro.

- Por lo menos ya soy mayor de edad -sonrió.- Pero Daimon tiene razón, es hora de dormir.

_-Serás mayor de edad pero eso no dice nada -dije y reí, me levanté.- Vamos a dormir entonces._

- Está bien -me estiré.

- Yo aquí me quedo -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Luego estarás cansado -reí y tras despedirnos brevemente de las personas ahí, nos fuimos los tres y Violette a dormir._

- Y más cansado estará cuando sepa dónde dormirá -dije en voz baja tras reírme y señalé una escalera recta al fondo del pasillo. Miré a Henry.- Si yo fuera tú, tomaría todas las mantas que puedas. En el ático hace mucho frío -nos despedimos.

_-Me gusta el frío -dijo con una sonrisa, no le importaba quedarse en el ático, podía dormir donde fuera. Nosotras tres compartimos el mismo cuarto, Abie roncaba de vez en cuando pero no era nada que sonara mucho. Pronto nos quedamos dormidas, me desperté cuando oí a Violette reír dormida, Clary susurró un par de cosas y Abie seguía roncando._

Aunque Nick no se había ido a la cama tan tarde, no pudo con dormir por el frío, por los leves ronquidos de Henry y otras cosas. A pesar de que ya habían arreglado todo, en su cabeza aún revoloteaba las imágenes que había extraído de Collins. No lo había mostrado frente a los demás, pero estaba realmente preocupado, ahora sabía que Kailen era vulnerable a pesar de todo. Era consciente de que ella podía defenderse, lo había demostrado varias veces, pero… ¿quién la cuidaría de sí misma, de su ingenuidad? También seguía algo enojado, tanto con Collins como con Kailen. El primero por haber usado _crucio_ en la chica que amaba y ella por no contarle lo que había sucedido.

_Intenté dormir de nuevo pero no pude, me puse a espiar los sueños de las tres pero me aburrí después de un rato. Salí de la habitación en silencio y caminé por el pasillo mirando por las ventanas, parecía que había nevado un poco mientras dormía._

Se movió un poco en la cama, tratando de relajar su mente pero no podía. Entendía su miedo… _pero yo también tengo la culpa, me alejé de ella cuando me necesitaba… pero no lo volveré a hacer. _Recordó que sólo hace unas horas había tenido su momento de valor, sin embargo no le había dicho nada. Se levantó de la cama y, sin importarle el frío que hacía, bajó del ático y se dirigió al balcón que había en la estancia.

_Caminé por los pasillos mirando los cuadros y las cosas que tenían sobre algunas mesitas de pasillo. Iba descalza así que caminaba por una alfombra que iba por el centro del corredor. Miré el cielo, estaba ya cambiando un poco de color, sonreí y fui a donde habíamos estado después de la cena, era el único balcón que ubicaba además del de la habitación._

Entonces la vio. Ella estaba ahí también. Sonrió y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido. Era una mañana fría y cubierta de nieve, con el cielo sombrío.- ¿Levantada tan temprano? -se puso a su lado y la miró.

_Estaba tan tranquila viendo el paisaje cambiante que no lo oí entrar, mucho menos llegar a mi lado, me asusté un poco cuando me habló.- ¿Levantado tan temprano? -remedé.- No podía dormir._

- Yo tampoco -miró el cielo por un momento.- Henry ronca y se hace eco en el ático -se rió y la vio de nuevo.- Debí aventarle una almohada.

_-Lo hubieras tirado de la cama -reí.- Violette se ríe dormida, Clary habla y Abie ronca -lo miré.- No podía dormir aunque quisiera._

- No se me ocurrió -volvió a reír y recargó los brazos en el barandal.- ¿Por qué?

_-Se me espantó el sueño -lo miré.- Pensé que podría ver el amanecer -sonreí.- Los amaneceres nevados me gustan._

- ¿En serio? -le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió.- Nunca he visto uno.

_Sonreí y tomé su mano.- Podemos verlo juntos._

- Me parece bien -pero en lugar de mirar el cielo, se puso a jugar con los dedos de la mano de Kailen.

_El cielo aún cambiaba lento, miré a Nick, sonreí, apreté su mano. -Estás menos despeinado que otras veces -pasé una mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco._

Sonrió.- Tal vez sea porque no dormí y no me moví en la cama durante toda la noche...

_-¿No tienes sueño? - pasé un dedo debajo de sus ojos, como si dibujara un par de ojeras. -¿Algo te mantenía despierto o solo no conciliaste el sueño?_

Puso su mano sobre su mejilla y no respondió, sólo la miró. Entonces lo supo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cómo podía protegerla, no permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo y tenerla a su lado siempre era la mejor opción… y la que él más deseaba.- Algo me mantuvo despierto -susurró.

_Su mirada me hizo sentir nerviosa, entonces sentí su tacto un poco más marcado sobre mi piel, incluso sentí más conscientemente el aire frío en mis pies.- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunté en un susurro también, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos._

- Pensar cómo se sentiría besarte en una mañana nevada -sonrió un poco y se acercó más a ella.- ¿No lo has pensado?

_Me sonrojé y quise reír nerviosa, abrí un poco la boca para decir algo pero no dije nada, simplemente sonreí. Asentí un poco, la verdad era que ya lo había imaginado, pero no en un momento así._

Nick sonrió más y miró sus labios.- Un balcón adecuado en un día adecuado con las personas adecuadas -entrelazó sus manos sin despegar su mirada.- ¿No crees que es romántico?

_Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y no pude evitar bajar un poco la mirada, sonreí nerviosa.- Sí -lo miré de nuevo._

Miró sus ojos mientras soltaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre la mejilla de Kailen. Se acercó a su rostro tanto que sus narices se rozaron un poco.- También lo creo -susurró, miró sus labios por última vez y la besó.

_Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido cuando se acercó, así como una extraña sensación en el estómago. Al estar tan cerca sentía el impulso de querer correr pero a la vez quería que terminara de acercarse, cuando me besó... me sentí emocionada, nerviosa y feliz. Era un beso diferente a los de antes, cerré mis ojos e intenté dejarme llevar. _

Nick llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Soltó su otra mano también y la rodeó por la cintura para que ya no quedara más espacio entre ellos. Volvió a besarla sin siquiera darle un respiro y olvidando que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

_Me acercó más a él y sentí más mariposas en el estómago, traté de besarlo como había querido... pero me sentía de cierta manera torpe, solamente había besado como nos habíamos besado antes. Llevé una de mis manos temblorosas a su nuca y la otra la apoyé en su hombro._

Cuando sintió las manos de Kailen sobre él, sonrió sin dejar de besarla. Recargó su frente con la de ella y se separó apenas unos centímetros.- No lo pienses -susurró con la respiración entrecortada y sin abrir los ojos.- Déjate llevar -la besó de nuevo apretándola contra él.

_Respiré un poco cuando nos separamos unos segundos, asentí a lo que me dijo y me volvió a besar. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me dejé llevar, sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hacían sentir nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Mi mano en su nuca pronto estuvo acompañada por mi otra mano y estaba un poco parada de puntas, pero eso no importaba, no importaba nada aparte de nosotros dos._

Siguió besándola durante un pequeño rato hasta que le llegó un momento de cordura y se separó de ella con lentitud, abrió los ojos y la miró directo a los ojos.- Sé que es tonto preguntarlo ahora... -tragó saliva.- Pero, ten piedad de mi alma, y dime que quieres ser mi novia oficial.

_Lo miré sonrojada cuando se separó y me sonrojé más cuando me miró a los ojos. Cuando me dijo aquello de ser su novia oficial y al mirar su expresión, no pude evitar reír bajito. Sonreí diferente, una sonrisa que solo sería para él.- Sí, me apiado de tu alma -volví a reír bajito y lo abracé._

Nick sonrió realmente feliz al escuchar su respuesta y cuando lo abrazó, él hizo lo mismo, la levantó un poco y le dio varias vueltas.- Quiero ir a gritárselo a todos -dijo ansioso dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

_Me abracé más a él cuando me levantó y giró, no pude evitar reír, estaba feliz. Me lo imaginé realmente gritándolo a todos y reí de nuevo. Lo besé._

A él se le escapó una risita mientras Kailen lo besaba. La levantó de nuevo por la cintura para besarse mejor, ya no tenía que contenerse tanto con ella ahora que había aceptado ser su novia.

_Reí un poco cuando me levantó, era graciosa la diferencia de estaturas, me apoyé en sus pies y lo seguí besando. El cielo ya tenía color y los rayos de sol no tardarían mucho en escapar de las colinas frente a nosotros, pero ninguno de esos detalles había notado._

Entrelazó sus manos y se separó de ella todavía muy sonriente.- Es en serio, quiero ir a gritarles eso -fruncí un poco el ceño.- ¿Tú no?

_-Yo quiero... -le di un beso.- Presumir que Nícolas Alessandro Temple es mi novio y no lo presto -reí, aunque me daba pena la idea._

- Eres mi tesoro ahora y siempre, así que tampoco te presto -sonrió y movió un poco sus manos. Si había estado cansado por no dormir, aquello le había dado energía para el resto del día.

_Sonreí, me senté en el barandal del balcón, así quedaba mejor a su altura, tomé sus manos.- Te quiero -dije con una sonrisa._

- Yo también -sonrió nervioso.- Pero no sentada ahí -miró el barandal y después a ella.

_-Tranquilo -reí un poco.- No me caeré._


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21

- El barandal puede estar suelto o puedes resbalar... -frunció el ceño.- ¿Siempre me voy a poner así cuando hagas cosas como éstas?

_-Probablemente sí -sonreí, bajé del barandal.- Hasta que un día suspires y te des por vencido contra mi hiperactividad y mi mala costumbre de hacer cosas que no debería -reí.- Voy a tener más cuidado._

Asintió.- Sí, es mejor que tengas más cuidado, no creo acostumbrarme -sonrió y la despeinó.- Pero creo que puedo tratar de hacerlo.

_-Ya veremos -sonreí, se escuchó movimiento en la casa._

- ¿Ya es tarde? -dijo confundido y miró el cielo.- Guau... -rió.- Ya no vimos el amanecer.

_Miré el cielo.-Ya lo había olvidado -entrelacé nuestras manos.- No importa, podemos ver muchos otros amaneceres -lo miré.- ¿No? -sonreí._

Asintió de nuevo.- Pero ahora... busquemos algo de desayunar -sonrió.- Tengo hambre.

_Reí y caminé.- También tengo hambre._

La levantó y la cargó de caballito.- Vamos entonces -siguió caminando. De uno de los cuartos, salió la madre de Nícolas. Los miró sin sorprenderse y su hijo le sonrió.

- _Bonjour, mamman_.

_Me abracé a Nick y cuando salió su mamá del cuarto me sonrojé.- Buenos días -dije apenada y sonriente._

- _Bonjour_ -dijo ella mirando a los dos.- _Qu'est ce que vous faites?_ -Nick señaló a Kailen con la cabeza.

- _Nous allons manger _-dijo mi primo sonriente.- Ah... Kailen ya es mi novia.

_Me sonrojé y sonreí mirando a otro lado, no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir, si había que decir algo, o qué tenía que hacer, me avergoncé un poco._

La madre de Nick asintió mirando a Kailen y después a su hijo.- _Tu es heureux?_

- _Oui, mamman. Je suis très heureux _-ella asintió de nuevo y volvió a su habitación.- Vamos a desayunar, Kailen -caminó como si nada hubiera pasado. -

_Recargué mi cabeza en la suya, fruncí el ceño, no sabía si había pasado algo bueno o algo malo, o algo sin importancia. Me abracé un poco más a él._

A pesar de que fueron los primeros en levantarse, al llegar a la cocina, mi madre y su hermana ya estaban preparando el desayuno. Los saludaron al verlos entrar.

_Nos encontramos con que la cocina no estaba sola, saludamos y me bajó.- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunté mientras las veía cocinar._

Ellas negaron.- Pueden ir a despertar a los demás -dijo mi tía con una risita.- O al menos a los chicos.

Nick asintió.- ¿Vamos, Kailen? -dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

_-Vamos -sonreí y salimos de la cocina.- Podemos tirar de la cama a Henry._

- Me parece buena idea -rió.- Por no dejarme dormir.

_Reí y así despertamos a Henry, le volcamos el colchón y cuando cayó al suelo se lo echamos encima. Nos vio feo y reí, luego fuimos a despertar a las demás._

Nick rió divertido cuando despertaron a Henry. En la puerta de las chicas, Nick se quedó parado.- Debería haber una manera divertida también de despertarlas...

_Lo pensé un ratito.- Abie se asusta fácilmente... a Violette no le espantaría... Había pensado que movieras las cosas con magia, como si hubiera algo que espantara._

- Si estuviera más oscuro, tal vez podría hacerlo...

- ¿Dejarían dormir a la gente en paz? -dije al abrir la puerta. Bostecé.- Se escuchan sus risas y cuchicheos hasta dentro.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Queríamos despertarlas de otra manera -reí.-Ya levántense -sonreí y entré a ponerme las calcetas._

- Aún tengo sueño -regresé a tumbarme en la cama. Vi y Abie seguían profundamente dormidas. Nick se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

_-Ya nos mandaron a despertarlas -moví a Abie, protestó y el cabello le cambió de colores, se despertó, bostezó y se volvió a dormir._

- Despierten a los demás -cerré los ojos.- Al final nosotras.

- Arriba, Clarissa -dijo Nick sonriendo.- _Il y a nouvelles... _-canturreó pero lo ignoré.

_-Levántense -dije mientras volvía a despertar a Abie, no la dejé quedarse dormida.- Clary, te toca despertar a Violette._

- Vi, tu cabeza reducida desapareció -susurré y con eso bastó para que ella se levantara de un salto. Me reí.- Es broma. Kailen dijo que te despertara -frunció el ceño.

- Con eso no se juega -se talló un ojo y me hice bolita en mi cama.

- Los alcanzó luego, no tengo hambre.

_-Vamos todos, ya que nos despertaron -dijo Henry y bostezó, estaba recargado en la puerta._

_-A desayunar todos -sonreí._

Violette se les unió y no me moví.- No quiero -Nick suspiró y me jaló de una pierna.- ¡Hey! ¡Alessandro! -me agarré de la cama mientras él reía.

_Henry y yo también reímos, entonces él se acercó y la cargó de costalito.- Vamos a desayunar entonces -sonrió._

- ¡Stuart!

- Debí pensar en eso primero -dijo Nick con una risa y tomó a Kailen de la mano.

- Quiero dormir -me recargué en él con los ojos cerrados.

_-Ya están preparando en desayuno -sonreí y caminé de la mano con Nick._

_-Hermano malo, no nos dejas dormir -dijo Abie y bostezó mientras se levantaba._

_-Tienes el cabello de tres colores -dijo Henry sonriente y salió del cuarto sin bajar a Clarissa sino hasta que estuvieron a la mitad del pasillo._

- Es cierto -dijo Vi mirando el cabello de Abie. Se estiró mientras caminaba.

- Luego se regresan a dormir -dijo Nick sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ya que me despertaron deberían cargarme hasta la cocina -murmuré en pársel cuando Henry me bajó y seguí el camino a pie.

_-Henry, que la cargues -dije y solté una risita, miré a Nick y sonreí._

_Henry se encogió de hombros y la cargó como princesa.- Llevaré a la princesa Clarissa hasta la cocina -sonrió y caminó. Abie nos siguió medio adormilada, cambiando de color su cabello todo el camino._

- No tenías que decirle -le dije a Kailen en pársel pero dejé que me cargara.

Nick miró a Kailen también y apretó su mano.

_-Querías que te cargara ¿no? -dije en pársel y reí, miré a Nick y pensé en ganarle.- Nícolas ya es mi novio -dije de nuevo en pársel, con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.-Oficialmente -reí._

- ¿Qué? -me tomó por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba y estuve a punto de caerme de los brazos de Henry. Miré a Nick.- Kailen et toi...

Él la miró y después a mí. Meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- Oui, Kailen ya es mi novia oficial... pensaba decirlo en el desayuno pero ya que ella se adelantó... -Vi aplaudió emocionada.

_Abie también aplaudió y empezó a decir cosas como "¡Qué lindos!" y quería saber cómo había sido y todo. Henry negó con un sonrisa y se acomodó a Clary en sus brazos.-Ya era hora -dijo._

_-Lo siento, quise ganarte -reí._

- Exacto, ya era hora -sonreí, la noticia me despertó.- Me alegra.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que su aniversario cae en Navidad? -dijo Violette con una risita. Nick se encogió de hombros, aunque no había pensado en eso.

_Reí.-Tienes razón -sonreí.- Es como mi regalo de Navidad -reí y Abie se emocionó otro poquito, le divertía todo eso._

- Nuestro regalo de Navidad -corrigió Nick mirándola con esa sonrisa que prometía nunca abandonar su rostro. Salté de los brazos de Henry para bajar las escaleras yo sola.

- Bien hecho, par de tórtolos -dije mientras los despeinaba y reía.

_Henry detuvo a su hermana que no paraba de hablar sola, Abie se indignó y se puso a platicar con Vi. -Feliz Navidad -dije y reí otro poco._

- Joyeux Noel -respondió Nick.

- Merci, cousin -dije en broma mientras entraba a la cocina.- Feliz Navidad a todos -dije mientras iba a abrazar a mi madre y a mi tía.

_Hubo felicitaciones de Navidad y unos minutos después estábamos ya todos frente a la mesa, listos para el desayuno. Me dio risa que cada que nos soltábamos nuestras manos se encontraban rápido.- Te toca Henry, declárate pronto -le dije mentalmente, sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

De vez en cuando los miraba y me hacía muy feliz verlos, pero hasta esa vez me daba algo de envidia y con ello veía brevemente a Henry. Violette se dio cuenta a pesar de que platicaba con Abie y me sonrió, señalándolo con los ojos. Negué y Nick se rió muy bajito.- No van a aguantar -le susurró a Kailen.

_-Eso espero -sonreí.- Sino... quedamos en darles un empujoncito el año que viene._

_Henry notó que lo miraba y en un momento en el que se cruzaron sus miradas sonrió._

Lo miré con media sonrisa y seguí desayunando. Nick meneó la cabeza.- Creo que vamos a tener que recurrir al empujón... son bastante torpes.

_-Sería lindo que no, pero seguramente así será -comí y me les quedé viendo un rato.- Inicios de sexto ¿verdad?_

Nick asintió.- Supongo que sí, porque si los dejamos más tiempo -frunció el ceño.- No los aguantaríamos más tiempo -rió.

_-No -reí y seguí comiendo. Henry de vez en cuando miraba a Clary, nos miraba y la volvía a ver, frunció el ceño un poco._

Pasaron los días y cada quien volvió a su casa, después de que Violette nos diera un regalo a cada uno. A Kailen le regaló una cabeza reducida (sí, es en serio); a Nick le dio una foto de Kailen con él en un lindo portarretrato de madera (hecho en su taller de escobas); a Abie unos aretes que hechizó para que cambiaran de color al mismo tiempo que su cabello; a Henry le dio una pequeña escoba donde aparecían las palabras "capitán" mientras se la pasaba volando por toda la habitación (que tenía un secreto pero sólo se lo dijo a él); y a mí me dio una nueva caja para mis pociones, también de madera, con una lechuza tallada en la parte de arriba.

_Violette nos dio unos regalos geniales, mi cabeza reducida la dejé colgando a lado de la ventana de mi habitación, cuando hacía mucho frío la movía a otro lado. Mis regalos fueron más sencillos, eran más que nada plantas que tenía un "aroma especializado", cada planta olía a algo que había tomado sin permiso de sus mentes que les gustara; la de Nick olía a días lluviosos, no había podido quitarle nada de la mente pero recordé un par de veces que nos habíamos encontrado en la lluvia, buenos recuerdos. Cuando me despedí de Nick creí que no lo extrañaría mucho pues habíamos quedado en volver a vernos, pero en cuanto llegué a casa de Henry lo extrañé, no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta._

Violette le dijo a Henry que cuando él lo quisiera, las palabras que aparecían en la escoba cambiarían por mi nombre (obviamente yo no lo sabía). La planta que Kailen me regaló olía deliciosamente a lavanda y la puse junto a la que me había dado Henry el año pasado. A Nick le fascinó la suya y se lo hizo saber a Kailen en la carta que le mandó el mismo día que se despidieron. Yo sólo bufé.- Es demasiada miel para mí -le dije antes de irme a mi casa.

_Pasaron los días, me escribía con Nick casi diario, Henry y yo seguimos practicando con nuestras guitarras y ya podíamos tocar canciones completas. A veces usaba a Henry como lechuza mensajera, además así él podía ver a Clary cuando dejaba las cartas y estaba aprendiendo a aprovechar las corrientes de aire y a ubicarse mejor._

Esas vacaciones, mi tía Florence le pidió a Nick que se quedara en mi casa en lugar de su cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante, así que él obedeció. Con ello, decidí tomarle la palabra a Henry, hacerle caso sobre su consejo de retomar el violonchelo y eso hice, al mismo tiempo que Nick también se ponía a practicar con el piano. Y nos pusimos a entrenar mucho Quidditch de nuevo, aprovechando la gran extensión del jardín.

_Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta terminaron las vacaciones y salíamos rumbo a la estación. Nos despedimos de Abie y de Lucy, el papá de Henry nos acompañó y nos dejó frente al andén, al entrar buscamos a nuestros amigos, curiosamente Violette fue a la primera a la que vimos._

Violette los saludó desde que los vio.- ¡Hola! -dijo sonriente al llegar con ellos. No llevaba su equipaje.- Llegamos temprano y ya apartamos vagón -se movió un poco ansiosa y miró a Kailen.- ¿Quién crees que viajará en el tren con nosotros?

_-¿En serio? -sonreí emocionada y me sonrojé cuando oí a Henry reír.- Vamos -agarré bien mis cosas y me dirigí al tren sin esperarlos._

_-¿Cómo has estado? -le preguntó Henry a Vi después de reír un poco, caminó con calma junto a ella._

- Muy divertida, me la he pasado asustando a Steve por cartas -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Vio a Kailen y rió.- ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde están?

_-No necesito que me digan -sonreí.- Puedo localizarlos, como murciélago -reí y subí al tren, caminé hacia donde creía que estaban._

_-Pobre Steve, ya me lo imagino -rió.- La otra vez me escribió y te mencionó._

- Creí que siendo oclumánticos no podías localizarlos -dijo Vi ladeando la cabeza pero miró a Henry cuando lo escuchó.- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? -preguntó sonriente.

- Nícolas, ya siéntate -le dije mientras me recostaba en el asiento. Estaba recargado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ella llegara. Negó con una sonrisa.

_-Clarissa no es muy buena ocultándose -la miró con curiosidad cuando cambió su actitud algo tétrica por la de una chica normal, casi rió.- Que le dabas miedo -subió sus cosas al tren.- Pero le llamas la atención._

_Me detuve unos segundos para asegurarme de donde estaban y ya que supe empujé mis cosas dentro del compartimiento y enseguida abracé a Nick, antes de que él hiciera algo._

- Interesante -dijo Vi cambiando su sonrisa a la típica suya.- Pues... él es... normal -rió.

- Bien, más miel -dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba las cosas de Kailen. Nick se sorprendió y la abrazó contento. Se fijó rápido en el pasillo y la besó sin pena.

_-A ti también te llama la atención ¿verdad? -la miró con curiosidad, generalmente desaprobaba a Steve en cualquier circunstancia pero supuso que Violette podía manejarlo sin ningún problema._

_Le respondí el beso y cuando oí que se acercaba un grupo de amigos me separé, sonreí sonrojada. -Hola, Nick -miré a Clary y acomodé mis cosas.- Hola, Clary._

- Pues... un poco -dijo poniéndose seria de repente.- Veremos qué tanto me aguanta.

- Hola Kailen. No te preocupes, yo termino. Sigan compartiendo carga genética -pero me recosté de nuevo en el asiento.

- Amargada... -canturreó Nick mientras le ayudaba a Kailen.

_-Es Steve... te aguantará mientras alguien más no gane su atención, si nadie lo hace andará ahí clavado contigo -dijo Henry._

_-Yo sé de alguien con quien Clary quisiera compartir carga genética -dije mientras sacaba de su caja a mis gatos, quienes maullaron.- ¿Verdad, Clary? -reí._

- ¿Así de cambiante es? -frunció un poco el ceño pensando varias cosas que no diría.

- Sí, sí, ustedes lo saben todo -cerré los ojos y me puse las manos detrás de la cabeza. Nick se rió y puso a Aravis sobre mi estómago.- Prefiero a los gatitos -mentí.

_-Mentirosa -susurré con una sonrisa. Aravis maulló, ya estaba un poco más grandecita, caminó sobre Clary y terminó acurrucándose sobre su estómago._

_-Nadie lo ha sabido domar, así que es cambiante por eso -sonrió y entró al compartimiento.- Supongo tú podrías con él con mucha facilidad. Hola, Clary -sonrió y acomodó sus cosas._

Me reí mientras Aravis se acomodaba sobre mí, me hacía un poco de cosquillas. Escuché a Henry pero no abrí los ojos.- Hola Stuart.

- Haré experimentos con él, entonces -dijo Vi repentinamente más feliz.- Clarissa, haz espacio, estás tan alta que casi cubres todo el asiento -se rió.

- Muy mentirosa -también susurró Nick y abrazó a Kailen por detrás.

_-Aplastemos a Clarissa -dijo Henry con una sonrisa y rió, le levantó la cabeza con cuidado, se sentó y la recargó en sus piernas.- Te tocarán los pies o sentarte junto a ellos, Vi -dijo Henry acomodándole un mechón de cabello a Clary. Reí y cerré la puerta, miré a Nick y le di un beso._

Me quejé cuando me movió.- Hay mucho piso, ¿sabían? -dije frunciendo un poco el ceño. Nick le correspondió el beso a Kailen y se sentó, llevándosela con él. Violette miró a ambos asientos.

- Debería cambiarme de compartimento o hacerme bolita en un rincón -rió y eligió mis pies.

_-Puedo ir por Steve, si quieres -dijo Henry sonriente.- Si quieres te puedes acostar en el piso, Clary, pero te aseguro que somos más cómodos -rió._

_Lo abracé y le acomodé el cabello.- Lo recortaré un poco luego -sonreí._

- Como quieras -le dijo dejando que le acomodara el cabello y se recargó en ella.

- No es necesario -dijo Vi y abrí los ojos para mirarla con una ceja levantada.- No comentes nada o yo abro la boca por ti -dijo con una sonrisa. Miré a Henry.

- Gracias, Stuart. Tan caballero -después miré el suelo.- Es tentador...

_Le acaricié el cabello y jugué con él. Aravis saltó cuando vio a Eddy salir, le saltó encima y le mordió la cola, pronto Ájax se les unió en el juego._

_-Quédate aquí -le susurró Henry._

Nick no le importó que jugara con su cabello, estuvo a punto de ronronear pero se le quedó en la garganta y sólo le sonrió. Violette volteó los ojos y se recargó en la pared olvidándose de su exterior. Me sonrojé poquito y me hundí en el asiento sin decir nada.

_Unos minutos después y a falta de conversación, Henry ya estaba dormido, respirando calmadamente y sin roncar. Seguí acariciando su cabello, sonreí.- ¿Ibas a ronronear? -susurré con una sonrisa._

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero aquí no puedo -dijo tristemente. Violette también se quedó dormida y miré a Henry. _Tal vez debería sentarme y dejar que él duerma acostado, _pensé con el ceño fruncido. Quise tocarle el cabello pero me crucé de brazos.

_Oí lo que Clary estaba pensando, sonreí.- Finjamos dormir -susurré en su oído, entrelacé nuestras manos y cerré los ojos, maullé en un susurró y sonreí otro poco._

Nick se quedó confundido pero sonrió.- ¿Para qué fingiríamos dormir? -susurró también.

_-Porque Clarissa no se anima a hacer ciertas cosas sabiendo que estamos despiertos -me acomodé junto a él y subí los pies al asiento._

- Ah... -rió bajito.- Me parece bien -le dio un beso y cerró los ojos. Miraba el techo mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja pensando en lo divertido que habría sido traer el violonchelo en el baúl. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande?, _suspiré.

_A pesar de que había dicho que fingiéramos me quedé dormida. Henry siguió dormido un buen rato, en cierto momento parecía que iba a empezar a roncar pero entonces se calmaba._

Nick abrió los ojos y la miró mientras dormía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y reímos bajito. Con mayor libertad, le toqué un poco el cabello a Henry y agarré una de sus manos. Empecé a tararear y mi primo me siguió el ritmo.

_Henry sonrió cuando agarró su mano, en su sueño era igual. Susurré un par de frases sin sentido en pársel y cuando comenzaron a tararear dormí más tranquila._

Me acomodé mejor sin soltar a Henry y Nick se acercó más a Kailen. Nuestros tarareos pasaron a ser canciones susurradas. Éramos malos en eso y nos reímos bajito a cada rato.

_Mi amigo rió dormido un poco y siguió soñando sin roncar. Murmuré otras cosas en pársel y me acomodé mejor con Nick, me desperté en el momento justo que el carrito de los dulces se detenía frente a nuestro compartimiento.- Dulces -dije con un bostezo._

- Kailen huele los dulces a distancia -dije mientras dejábamos de cantar y soltaba a Henry. Nick asintió y nos reímos. Se levantó a comprarle algo a ella.

_-Me sentí perro -reí y me estiré.- Clary hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes, lo acabo de recordar._

- ¿Yop? -la miré con curiosidad.- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? -Nick compró una gran dotación de dulces.- ¿Todo eso es para Kailen? -reí.

- La mayoría -sonrió. Cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella de nuevo.

_Sonreí y me brillaron los ojos al ver tantos dulces, reí. Miré a Clary.- Necesito ayuda con unas runas que logro descifrar, tú eres mejor en eso que yo... -me levanté y busqué entre mis cosas el trozo de pergamino donde había copiado las originales, se lo pasé y busqué el que tenía mi traducción incompleta, se lo di también._

- Está bien -tomé las hojas de pergamino y las miré a detalle.- ¿Buscaste en el libro?

_-Sí, pero no logré encontrar algunas -subí los pies al asiento y abrí una rana de chocolate.- Parece un acertijo y no lo puedo resolver sin tenerlo completo, estaba atrás de un mapa así que supongo que son las instrucciones para encontrar algo._

- Ya veo... -fruncí un poco el ceño mientras me concentraba.- Creo que sé qué significa ésta, pero no estoy segura.

- ¿El libro de tu hermano no tiene una parte en runas? -dijo Nick mientras agarraba un dulce también.

- Es cierto -me levanté de un brinco y lo busqué en mi baúl.- Mi papá también me regaló uno más completo para la escuela... -los saqué y me senté en el suelo frente a ellos.

_-No me urge, así que puedes tardarte con él todo lo que quieras -comí otro dulce.- Ya entendí que tengo que encontrar algo para poder llegar al destino o a donde sea que conduce el mapa, pero no entiendo aún qué es lo que tengo que buscar y a dónde me llevará._

Asentí y miré mi reloj.- Aún falta para llegar, puedo entretenerme un rato con esto -me recargué en el asiento sentada con las piernas dobladas, comparando runas. Nick se rió y siguió comiendo.

- Ayudaría, pero no sé de runas.

- Por meter Adivinación.

_-Podrías adivinar cuando quedará resuelto y apostar con Henry -le dije a Nick y reí.- Mi mamá dibujaba bien las runas -sonreí.- Lástima que soy mala traduciéndolas, que suerte que tengo una amiga que es buena._

- No soy tan buena, pero hago lo que puedo -dije distraídamente. Nick asintió.

- Mi tercer ojo me dice que quedará traducido cuando mi prima se declare -rió. Lo ignoré.

_Suspiré.- Entonces habrá que esperar mucho -reí, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Nick.- ¿Qué opinas de la nueva lechuza de la familia Daimon? -pregunté a Clary._

Me encogí de hombros.- Es como cualquier otra lechuza -pasé varias hojas.- Bueno, es algo fastidiosa a veces -Nick no pudo evitar reírse.

_También reí.- ¿Por qué es fastidiosa? Conmigo solo se pone de rebelde cuando quiero atarle la carta a la pata._

- Es demasiado persistente. Cuando no quiero leer las cartas en ese momento, se pone a picotearme para que las lea -meneé la cabeza.- Pensé que era rara al principio, pero creo que ya se adaptó a la manera de ser de Stuart.

_Reí.- Adivina quién la escogió -me pregunté si debería mostrarle un día eso a Henry, tal vez solo le diría que es una lechuza fastidiosa._

- Ahora todo cobra sentido -solté una risita y después fruncí el ceño.- ¿No la trajo? -los miré.- Creí que era de él, ¿no debería haberla traído?

_Negué.- Es de la familia en general, así que se queda allá, para escribir él usará la que Abie siempre manda._

- Entiendo -asentí y volví a las hojas.- Supongo que es buena idea tener una lechuza extra para cualquier emergencia, ¿no?

_-Sí, supongo -bostecé y miré a Nick.- ¿Tú qué opinas de la lechuza?_

- Que se parece demasiado a Daimon -rió Nick y se metió un dulce a la boca.

_Reí, asentí.- Por cierto...-lo miré, lo pensé.- Luego te reclamo -sonreí y cerré los ojos de nuevo, oí un ronquido, Henry había roncado un poco fuerte._

- Sí, después -dijo Nick sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿La lechuza también ronca? -bufé.- ¿Por qué dices que se parece?

_-Los dos son fastidiosos y no hacen caso, además de insistentes -dije y me dio sueño de nuevo._

Nick asintió.- No me digas que no le has prestado atención a la lechuza...

Me encogí de hombros.- La primera vez que la conocí estaba enferma y después... pues no, no me he fijado bien en ella. ¿Para qué?

- Olvídalo entonces.

_-Tal vez no sea una lechuza común -bostecé y cerré los ojos.- Tal vez sea una lechuza con un secreto._

- ¿Cómo podría una lechuza tener un secreto? -fruncí el ceño de nuevo y la miré. Cuando vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

- Uno nunca sabe -dijo mi primo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kailen.

_Sonreí, me quedé dormida después de un rato. Henry despertó cerca de una hora antes de llegar a Hogsmeade, miró con curiosidad las runas que le había dado a Clary._

- Duerme uno, despierta el otro. Están sincronizados -dije al darme cuenta de que Stuart ya había despertado.- Sólo falta que Vi s...

- He fingido dormir desde hace un rato -dijo en un voz baja. Me asustó un poco. Nick rió.

_-No me sorprende -dijo Henry y rió. -¿Qué haces, princesa Clarissa? -miró los libros y los trozos de pergamino.- ¿Deberes?_

Negué.-Le ayudo a Kailen descifrando algunas runas.

- Runas... flojera -dijo Violette con una risa y Nick estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

_-¿Runas? ¡Ah! ¿Las de su mamá? -preguntó Henry mientras se estiraba._

- ¿Las de su mamá? -fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver esto con su familia? -preguntó Nick mirando las hojas.

_-Dentro de las cosas que le dejó su mamá venía un mapa que tiene runas atrás. Investigamos un poco y el mapa es... cambiante, por así decirlo. Tiene tres marcas de diferentes colores que se están moviendo o están en distintos lugares, tenemos la teoría de que si escoges uno debería el mapa indicarte como llegar pero no sabemos. Las runas han de dar descripción del mapa -dijo Henry mientras buscaba dulces en su mochila.-Creí que ya les había contado._

Mi primo y yo negamos.- No recuerdo nada sobre eso -susurró él y miró a Kailen dormida.

- Supongo que se le pasó ese detalle -dije sin despegar la mirada de las hojas.

_-Tal vez -bostezó.- Cree que el juntar esas tres cosas le van a dar la pista para encontrar algo más importante._

- Tiene lógica por lo poco que ha traducido y que voy encontrando -suspiré.- Pero su mamá sí que sabía de runas y fue buena idea dejarle algo importante escondido de esta manera.

_-No le he dicho a Kailen, será su regalo de cumpleaños, pero encontré un libro que parece estar escrito por su mamá y su tía. Hice las cuentas y podrían haberlo escrito un par de años después de graduarse de Hogwarts._

- ¿En serio? -lo miré con una sonrisa.- Eso es genial -Nick asintió.

- ¿Un libro sobre qué? -preguntó Vi, ganándole a mi primo.

_-Hechizos y pociones alternativos, algo así. Son hechizos como los que aprendemos en Hogwarts pero con algunas variantes -comió un dulce.- Creo que experimentaban como ella hace con las plantas._

- Pociones... -susurré sonriente.

- Viene de familia entonces -dijo Violette divertida, Nick asintió y siguió acariciándole el cabello, orgulloso de su pequeña Kailen.

_-Lo encontré en una librería viejita y a la que casi nadie entra en el callejón Diagon. Se va a emocionar cuando lo vea -sonrió, finalmente sentía que hacía feliz a una hermana menor._

- ¿Y vas a esperar hasta su cumpleaños? -fruncí el ceño.- Es mucho tiempo...

- Pero está bien -dijo Nick.- Tiene razón, es un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

_-Y así no tengo que buscar otro luego -rió. Ya había anochecido y pronto llegaríamos a Hogsmeade._

Violette asintió mientras se reía también. Cuando noté que las luces del tren ya estaba encendidas, guardé las hojas y los libros en mi baúl.- Es hora de que despiertes a Kailen, Alessandro. Ya tenemos que cambiarnos -él asintió y le habló bajito al oído.

_-Les toca cambiarse a ustedes fuera -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, pero se levantó y sacó su uniforme de la mochila. Oí la voz de Nick y me acurruqué más._

_-No quiero -susurré en pársel.- Quiero dormir..._

- ¿Qué dijo? -me preguntó Nick. Me reí.

- Grábate bien lo que dice, sé que lo repetirá mucho -sonreí.- Dijo: "No quiero, quiero dormir..." -Violette y yo también sacamos nuestro uniforme.- Arriba, Kailen. Dormirás después en el despacho de tu profesor favorito -dije en pársel mientras reía.

_Abrí un ojo.- Podría seguir durmiendo y al rato dormir allá también -dije en pársel y reí, me senté._

- Podrías... pero no creo que quieras perderte el banquete -dije en nuestro idioma y sonreí mientras empujaba a Henry y Nick hacía la puerta.- Ya, fuera los dos.

Nick se despidió de Kailen con la mano y una sonrisa. Salió del compartimento.

_-Ya quiero cenar, tengo hambre -dije mientras me cambiaba.- Espero hayan muchos pastelillos -sonreí y me puse los zapatos.- Y pastel de miel._

- ¿Más miel? ¿No es suficiente con lo que Nick y tú derraman cada que están juntos? -me reí y Violette me siguió.

- Concuerdo con Kailen, yo también tengo hambre -sonrió de una manera extraña.

_-¿Ves? Ya es hora de la cena y los postres son lo mejor de todo -me agarré el cabello.- Violette, escuché que te has estado escribiendo con Steve, bueno Henry me contó un día que leíamos cartas -sonreí.- ¿Se están llevando bien?_

- Tal vez demasiado bien... -canturreé mientras terminaba de acomodar mis zapatos. Me lanzó una calceta a la cabeza y reí.- Eso es un sí.

- Pues... supongo -se encogió de hombros.- Lo asusto sutilmente, se asusta pero no lo demuestra... es divertido.

_Reí.- Clarissa ¿seguirás sin animarte a nada? -subí los pies.- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

- No lo sé -la miré.- ¿Que me diga que no, dejar de ser amigos y que todo se vaya por una cañería, tal vez? No pienso arriesgarme -Violette bufó.

_-¿Y si no fuera así? Hay que tomar riesgos -sonreí.- Si las cosas salen mal, él no dejaría de ser tu amigo y tú lo superarías._

La fulminé con la mirada.- Se escucha sencillo, pero no lo es -ahora yo fui quien bufó y me subí al asiento para acomodar bien el baúl.- No quiero perder su amistad y punto -mi mente empezó a divagar.- Además, ¿qué pasa si me dijera que sí sólo para no sentirse culpable o algo así? No sabes si dejaría de ser mi amigo o no, pero prefiero los riesgos en otro tipo de cosas y no en esto.

_-Vivo con Henry, su mente está abierta a mí y él tiene acceso a la mía, puedo decir que lo conozco mejor que la mayoría. Antes habría dicho que sí para no sentirse culpable y no lastimar, pero ahora solo diría que sí si el sentimiento fuera verdadero. Te puedo asegurar además que no dejaría de ser tu amigo -tuve que abrir un chocolate y morderlo para evitar decir información de más._

- Eso es peor aún -suspiré y me dejé caer en el asiento.- Todo queda como amigos, todos felices, sí... pero, ¿yo dónde quedó? No creo que se pueda superar de un día para otro, me sentiría incómoda estando con él por... algún tiempo -alguien tocó a la puerta.- Perfecto, alguien me ha salvado.

_- Si la respuesta fuera sí y por tu temor jamás dijeras nada ¿no te sentirías aún peor? -me levanté y abrí la puerta._

Nick entró sonriendo.- Sí, Clarissa se sentiría mucho peor -no dije nada y me crucé de brazos. Le dio un beso a Kailen.- Pero bueno, ella es cobarde.

_-Los dos son cobardes -dije moviendo solo los labios, reí y le di un beso.- Sí se puede, Clary y nunca sabrás qué pasará si no te animas, es como empezar a experimentar nuevas pociones._

_-¿Qué nuevas pociones? -preguntó Henry mientras entraba al compartimiento._

Nick asintió y la abrazó.- Prefiero las pociones -murmuré con el ceño fruncido.- Nada, Stuart -me asomé por la ventana.- Creo que ya llegamos...

_Reí, me recargué en Nick.- ¡Genial! ¡Cena! -sonreí._

_-Tengo la teoría de que si le dijeran a Kailen que puede elegir entre una cena llena de puros postres que le gustan o irse de viaje con Nícolas, escogería la cena -dijo Henry mientras metía a los gatos en sus respectivas canastas._

Vi y yo no pudimos evitar reír.- Si así fuera... cenaría con ella -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

_-Digamos que no puedes estar en la cena, solo ella y los postres -sonrió.- Kailen ya lo está dudando -rió, lo vi feo._

- Espero a que termine de cenar y después el viaje -se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

- Más miel -me recosté en el asiento y el tren empezó a detenerse.- Bien, ya llegamos.


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22

_- Eso estaba pensando...-reí.- La cena no la tendré siempre y con Nick puedo viajar después -me estiré. Henry negó divertido y bajó sus cosas._

_-Vamos -dijo._

Me levanté y todos tomamos nuestras cosas para salir del tren. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse pero logramos meternos entre la gente y llegar vivos a la estación.

_Alcanzamos a agarrar un carruaje aún vacío, subimos nuestras cosas y en poco tiempo ya estábamos en el castillo. -Nos vemos terminando la cena -le dije a Nick con una sonrisa y fui con Henry a nuestra mesa, Steve miraba a la mesa de Slytherin esperando ver a Violette, fue extraño verlo así pero me alegró._

- ¿Qué harás? -le pregunté a Nick antes de irnos a nuestra mesa.

- No me podría perder el banquete -dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó con nosotros. Observé que Violette saludó discretamente a Steve con una mano. Me reí bajito.

_Steve sonrió y saludó a Violette cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la bolita de amigos y yo le hicimos burla a lo largo de la cena. Luego platicamos un poco sobre las vacaciones, hablamos del Quidditch y más cosas. La cena estuvo tan buena como siempre y había de los postres que quería, así que Henry y yo competimos._

En mi caso, Nick y yo nos reímos a espaldas de Violette porque temía por mí... y mis secretos, él simplemente temía por sí mismo. Ella estuvo platicando con las chicas del dormitorio y hacía que me uniera de vez en cuando a la conversación, entonces me decía que era mejor escuchar las cursilerías o regaños de mi primo.

_Terminé muy llena y perdí mi breve título de campeona de comida, esa vez se habían unido los demás chicos así que la derrota fue terrible. Cuando terminó la cena y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir, y después de una breve llamada de atención de Henry, esperé a Nick en las escaleras, él esperó a Clary y Vi en la entrada al Gran Comedor._

Nos separamos al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Nick se despidió y casi corrió a las escaleras para verse con Kailen. Nosotras nos quedamos con Henry y caminamos a nuestras respectivas casas.

_Steve respiró hondo y luego se acercó a Violette, listo para ser asustado. Henry estuvo platicando con Clary y terminó pidiéndole ayuda de nuevo en pociones. Estaba dibujando con magia en el aire cuando llegó Nick._

Vi trató de mantener una conversación normal con Steve, pero le era inevitable asustarlo de vez en cuando. Me reí de él, sin embargo, no me negué.- Pues ya que -reí de nuevo. Nick le sonrió a Kailen.

- ¿Usamos las escaleras o aparición?

_-¿Te he dicho que eres genial? -dijo y rió.- Gracias -sonrió._

_-Escaleras -sonreí y desaparecí el dibujo.- Me gusta recorrer el castillo._

Me sonrojé ligeramente.- No, jamás has dicho eso -dije en broma y me reí.

- Escaleras entonces -sabía que era riesgoso pero le tomó la mano y empezó a subir.

_-¿Ah no? -rió.- Eres genial, Clarissa._

_-Juguemos a algo mientras subimos -dije mientras balanceaba nuestras manos._

- Pues... ¿gracias? -volví a reír.- Stuart también es genial... a veces.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar? -sonrió.

_-¿A veces? -rió.- Cuando no estoy siendo tonto._

_-Preguntas. Yo pregunto algo, tú respondes y luego al revés, se vale preguntar cualquier cosa._

- No, a veces puedes ser genial y tonto a la vez -fruncí el ceño.- Eso no se puede, olvídalo.

- Me parece bien -sonrió más.- Primero las damas.

_-Sí se puede. Si digo una tontería y te hago reír ¿no estaría siendo genial? -le sonrió._

_Lo pensé un poco pero no se me ocurrió gran cosa.- ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que hiciste de niño?_

- Es posible -meneé la cabeza sonriendo.- Ahora estás siendo tonto.

- Veamos... -se concentró y después de un rato se rió.- Era un niño educado y bien portado, pero recuerdo que alguna vez me le declaré a mi profesora de música.

_- ¿Pero genial? -rió._

_-¿En serio? -lo miré sonriente, reí.- ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo fue?_

- No mucho -también reí.- Cuando tocas la armónica, por ejemplo, eres genial, pero cuando te pones de engreído, eres tonto.

Nick asintió.- Tenía 10 años, era pequeño e inocente... me gustaba lo genial que tocaba el piano y otros instrumentos. Un día le dije eso, que me gustaba pero no lo tomó en el sentido que era -se rió.- Y tampoco se lo aclaré.

_-Ya veo. Me la pasaré tocando la armónica -rió._

_Reí.- Qué lindo -sonreí.- Quiero ver fotos de cuando eras niño, de cuando eras bebé y de cuando entraste a Hogwarts -lo miré.- Un día muéstramelas._

Negué.- Eso te haría tonto, pero se te quitaría lo genial -me reí porque ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

- No sé si tenga fotos así.

_-Ya me confundiste -le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Ahora soy tonto -rió._

_- ¿No? Tu mamá, tu papá, tu abuela, tíos, alguien ha de tener ¿no?_

- Eres Stuart, con eso es suficiente para no confundirse -seguí riendo.

- Tal vez mi madre tenga de antes del accidente... mi padre no estoy seguro... de los padres de Clarissa debe haber algunas después de la muerte de Ian... con mi abuela tampoco estoy seguro -se encogió de hombros.- Sólo tengo recuerdos por el momento.

_- Henry Stuart, con el nombre de un tonto -rió._

_-Entonces un día déjame verlos -sonreí.- Te toca preguntar._

- Yo insisto en que no era un tonto, era algo... intrépido -sonreí.

- Algún día -asintió pensando qué preguntar.- Supongo que tienes alguna flor favorita, ¿no?

_- Tontamente intrépido -sonrió y llegaron a donde debían separarse._

_- Las rosas moradas -me estiré sin soltar nuestras manos._

- Bien, déjate llevar por una vieja historia, Stuart. Nos vemos mañana.

- Interesante... -sonrió.- ¿Sólo las rosas o cualquier flor de ese color?

_- Nos vemos mañana, descansa -sonrió, iba a caminar cuando notó a alguien a unos metros.- Ahí está la pequeña acosadora -rió.- Que duermas bien, Clary -sonrió y se fue a nuestra casa._

_-Solo las rosas moradas, también me gustan... ya se me olvidó como se llaman -reí._

Le sonreí y caminé hacia mi casa. _La pequeña acosadora..._ también la vi pero no sabía si esperar a que no siguiera a Henry. Me detuve recargada en una pared, espiaría un poco.

- ¿Orquídeas, tulipanes, crisantemos? -se rió.

_La niña que acosaba a Henry se quedó donde estaba esperando a que él desapareciera de su vista, entonces suspiró y caminó hacia su casa, como hacía cada que podía._

_-Se llaman... son como... -saqué la varita, me detuve y la dibujé en el aire- Se llaman lilium, ya me acordé, me gustan las blancas que tienen como pecas o manchitas entre rosas y lilas, algo así... _

Me desconcertó verla suspirar, pasó frente a mí y no lo notó porque estaba en una parte oscura que las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminar. Me le quedé viendo y por un momento me sentí reflejada en ella. Fruncí el ceño pues empezaba a considerar una tonta idea.

- Creo que ya se cuales son -observó el dibujo y sonrió.- Eres genial dibujando.

_Henry le platicó a Steve sobre su acosadora, estuvieron platicando sobre eso un buen rato antes de dormir; así fue como decidió que un día la enfrentaría._

_-Lo sé -reí.- ¿Qué sería la cosa más peligrosa que harías solo para probar adrenalina?_

Después de pensarlo por un rato, también entré a mi sala común y me fui directo a mi habitación. _¿Darle un empujón? ¿Es en serio, Diane? _Violette se rió de mi expresión seria antes de irnos a dormir.

Nick también rió.- No lo sé, ¿montar un dragón? -volvió a reír.

_-¿En serio? -pensé en ello mientras subíamos los últimos escalones, sonreí emocionada.- ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Te imaginas? Ir en el aire con las piruetas del dragón... ha de ser genial._

La miró.- Lo decía en broma, Kailen -la despeinó.- Pero en caso de que así fuera, no subirías conmigo.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Montaré mi propio dragón -sonreí, abrí la puerta de su despacho y entré.- Te toca preguntar._

- No, si yo no te dejo -la abrazó por la cintura y cerró la puerta con un pie.- ¿Una cabaña en medio del bosque o una casa a la orilla del mar?

_-Las dos, una para invierno y la otra para verano -reí, lo miré.- La del bosque para verano y la del mar para invierno._

- Creí que te inclinarías por la cabaña -rió.- De hecho, la casa de mis padres en Francia está dentro de un bosque... pero es más grande que una cabaña. Además, no le veo nada de malo usarla en invierno -se encogió de hombros mirándola.

_-Genial -puse mis manos sobre las suyas.- Nieve... bosque para invierno, playa para el verano._

- Tal vez prefieron el bosque porque no conozco la playa -rió y volteó sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Kailen.- Te toca.

_-Tenemos que ir a la playa entonces -miré nuestras manos, sonreí.- ¿Qué lugares te gustaría visitar? -jugué con sus manos._

- Estoy abierto a las opciones, pero la playa no es mala idea -recargó su barbilla en su cabeza.- África también suena interesante...

_-Ir de safari a lo muggle y visitar los lugares extraños a los que fue Violette. Suena emocionante -solté una de sus manos y con la varita encendí la chimenea._

- Supongo que sí -se rió y miró el fuego.- ¿Tienes frío?

_-Un poco, mi suéter no es calientito. Te toca preguntar -caminé hacia el sillón, llevándolo conmigo._

- Entiendo -la abrazó mejor cuando estuvieron sentados en el sillón.- Bueno, mis ex-novias hablaban mucho sobre sus citas perfectas, ¿cómo sería la tuya?

_-Pues... jamás he tenido algo así como cita cita y cuando hacemos algo los dos para mí es genial. No tengo respuesta -sonreí un poco apenada._

Nick la miró sonriendo.- Eres sorprendente, Kailen -le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Será por eso que te quiero tanto? -soltó una risita.- Te toca preguntar.

_Me sonrojé y reí quedito.- Dime algo que esperes o que quieras con muchas ganas._

- No tengo respuesta -dijo Nick simplemente.

_-¿Nada? -lo miré.- Está bien, vas -me recargué en él y cerré los ojos._

- Es que ya lo tengo, por eso no puedo responder -sonrió.- ¿No deberías ir a dormir ya?

_-No -me acurruqué.- Aún es temprano. Haz tu pregunta._

Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y se le ocurrió una pregunta tonta.- ¿Ronroneo o maullido? -rió un poco.

_-Ronroneo -sonreí, maullé y reí._

Nick ronroneó un par de veces y sonrió.- Pregunta.

_- Si te dijera que me iré y no quiero volver a saber de ti -bostecé.- ¿Qué harías? _

- Primero preguntaría por qué -ladeó la cabeza.- Y depende la respuesta, es lo que haría.

_Asentí, había pensado otras cosas, me estaba empezando a dar sueño.- Vas..._

- ¿Quieres dormir en la cama o en el sillón? -rió bajito.

_-¿Esa es tu pregunta? -reí, me levanté y lo llevé de la mano hasta su cuarto, dejé a un lado mis botas._

- En la cama -asintió con una risa y la dejó ahí.- Voy a dejar mi manta en el sillón y te traigo una -sonrió.

_Bostecé.- Mi pijama está en mi dormitorio -dije y me acosté, no me importaba realmente si se arrugaba mi uniforme._

Nick se detuvo.- Pues... puedes tomar algo de mi ropa, elige lo que quieras -salió de la habitación a buscar las mantas.

_Le hice caso y encontré una playera grande, me la puse a manera de camisón y dejé puesto el short que llevaba bajo la falda, no pude evitar reír al ver que me quedaba grande la playera._

Él regresó con la manta para Kailen y cuando la vio, sonrió.- Te puedes perder en esa playera -la dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió al armario para sacar su pijama.

_-No creo perderme -reí, me metí en la cama y me tapé, bostecé. -¿Vas a hacer otra pregunta? _

- Supongo que no -dijo él saliendo del baño con la pijama puesta.- Mejor descansa -se acercó y le dio un beso.- Si necesitas algo, me dices -se dirigió a la puerta.

_Lo miré.- ¿Dormirás en el sillón? _

Volteó y asintió.- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

_-¿Por qué vas allá? No es como que no nos hayamos quedado los dos aquí -me levanté y lo jalé de la mano, apagué las velas y me acosté de nuevo.- Buenas noches._

Nick sonrió y dejó que Kailen se lo llevara. La cubrió bien y se acostó a su lado usando otra manta.- Buenas noches, pequeña Kailen -le acomodó un mechón tras su oreja.

_-Buenas noches -sonreí, lo abracé y al poco tiempo me quedé dormida._

Le acarició el cabello durante un rato más viéndola dormir tranquilamente. Después de eso, le dio sueño y se puso a dormir.

_Los días siguientes fueron algo apresurados, los profesores nos empezaron a dejar muchas tareas, las vacaciones parecían solo un recuerdo lejano. Clary me siguió ayudando con las runas a pesar de todo y Henry trataba de encontrarle un significado a lo que íbamos traduciendo. Una mañana nos sentamos todos en la mesa de Slytherin para el desayuno, entonces una lechuza llegó con el Profeta para Violette, quien lo recibía de vez en cuando._

A pesar de que tuviéramos miles de deberes por hacer y la profesora cerdito rosado hubiera prohibido los grupos de más de tres personas, siempre encontrábamos la manera de ayudarnos con las clases y vernos también. Ese día, Violette estaba a punto de pagarle a la lechuza cuando vio el titular del periódico.- No les va a gustar esto, chicos...

_-¿Qué? Hablan del cerdo ro...-agarré su periódico sin preguntarle, leí el primer párrafo «Hemos confirmado que diez prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban, a primeras horas de la noche de ayer, escaparon. Por supuesto, el primer ministro muggle ha sido advertido del peligro. Tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que la fuga fue planeada por un hombre con experiencia en escapar de Azkaban: el conocido asesino en masa Sirius Black, primo de la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange.» Entre los diez nombres... estaba Mulciber Jr._

La lechuza se fue mientras me recargaba en la mesa para ver el periódico.- Es imposible... -susurré mientras fruncía el ceño.

_No supe qué pensar, quise reír y sentí enojo y miedo a la vez. Recordé cuando fuimos a Azkaban, fruncí el ceño, me quedé pensando en ello. Había estado tan tranquila que lo había olvidado._

Miré preocupada a Henry y a Violette, después a Kailen, esperando ver su reacción. No era una noticia cualquiera y el tonto de mi primo no había desayunado con nosotros.

_-No digas nada -advertí a Henry, miró su jugo, seguí desayunando tranquilamente. Recordé lo que originalmente había planeado si alguna vez salía Mulciber... quería enfrentarlo, me pregunté si podría hacerlo y me di cuenta de que no podía por el momento. Me pregunté si me buscaría, supuse que tal vez no, al menos no por ahora._

Fruncí el ceño al notarla tan calmada pero no dije nada, Violette tampoco lo hizo. Esperaba que hiciera por lo menos un breve comentario sobre lo que había pasado, pero supuse que no lo haría, así que nosotros tampoco. El día pareció transcurrir con normalidad.

_No dije nada en toda la mañana, seguía pensando en ello y en más cosas. Me había distraído mucho, al inicio había estado investigando sobre mi familia, había estado investigando sobre Legeremancia, Oclumancia, Artes oscuras, había buscado maneras de protegerme y proteger a otros de maldiciones y otros hechizos, ahora no hacía nada aparte de ir a las prácticas del ED, me molesté conmigo misma._

Nick había recibido el Profeta esa mañana también y aunque pensaba esperar a verla hasta la clase de música, decidió buscarla durante la hora de comida. No tenía idea de cómo estaría con la noticia.

_Me fastidié un poco de varias personas, sobre todo chicas, estaban algo asustadas con la fuga. Me molesté con el cerdo rosado y me gané otro castigo, entonces le volvía responder y me gané tres días de castigo, Henry y Clary me intentaron distraer un poco para que no fuera a seguir discutiendo. A la hora de la comida nos sentamos en la mesa de Slytherin, me senté y empecé a comer sin decir nada más._

Nick llegó al Gran Comedor, lo vi en la entrada, no estaba segura si entraría, sobretodo porque ya estábamos a la mitad del almuerzo y había muchas personas.- Te hablan en la puerta, Kailen -susurré.

_Volteé y lo vi, sentí algo extraño como una contradicción, por él había olvidado todo lo que había estado haciendo y una parte de mí se molestaba por ello, me hacía sentir mal el molestarme con él, me sentía preocupada por no preocuparlo pero a la vez quería que me volviera a distraer de todo. Oí la voz de Henry diciéndome en mi mente que estaba bien tener miedo, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, estaba tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento y él lo había detectado._

Miré a Kailen y después a mi primo. Me encogí de hombros. Nick suspiró y entró al Gran Comedor, sin importarle nada... sólo Kailen. Llegó con ella y no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer. Suponía que no tenía sentido hablar de eso y menos en ese lugar.

_Mire a Nick, reprimí un suspiro, tomé su mano debajo de la mesa y le di un ligero apretón luego seguí comiendo. Sin quererlo me quedé pensando de nuevo en el tema y no me di cuenta de que Henry estaba oyendo todo y que yo estaba oyendo sus pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta me molesté.- No tengo miedo, deja de molestar ¿quieres? -le dije y antes de que dijera nada, me levanté.- Voy a adelantar tareas antes de las siguientes clases. Nos vemos al rato -salí del Gran Comedor a paso apresurado._

- Tal vez deberías seguirla -le dije a Nick mientras la veía marcharse. Él me miró.- Sí, ya sé, no sabes qué hacer... -suspiré.- Creo que estar sola le vendría bien un rato.

-Sólo un rato -dijo mi primo en voz baja pero decidido. Sonreí.- Ya lo ha hecho antes, aunque no quiera compañía, voy a estar con ella.

_-No tengo tiempo para tener miedo... no debo...-susurré mientras caminaba a la torre de astronomía. Conforme subía las escaleras me sentí cada vez más asustada._

- Entonces... un rato para ti son como... ¿15 minutos? -me reí mientras lo veía asentir. Se terminó la comida y se levantó.

- Voy por ella.

- Ya era hora, siempre va ella por ti -sonreí.- Suerte -se fue y, usando Aparición, comenzó a buscarla por todo el castillo, yendo primero a sus lugares favoritos.

_-Tal vez debió de esperar más -dijo Henry. No pude evitar llorar un poco, así dejaría salir mi miedo y una vez que saliera podría estar tranquila._

- Tal vez... pero ponte en su lugar y dime qué habrías hecho entonces -seguí comiendo. Nick la buscó en varios lugares y cuando llegó a las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía, escuchó algo.

_- La habría buscado- dijo mientras tomaba jugo. Tras calmarme después de llorar un rato, me acosté mirando el cielo mientras cantaba en voz baja._

- Pero habrías esperado, ¿no? Como dijiste... -Nick se quedó sentado en las escaleras escuchando el llanto de Kailen. Esperó a que se calmara y cuando la escuchó cantar, subió el resto de los escalones y la miró preocupado todavía.

_-Sí... tal vez habría esperado más, a que se desahogara._

_Cuando llegó a mí lo miré y dejé de cantar, entonces suspiré. -Hola -sonreí un poco._

Asentí ligeramente pero ya no dije nada, de cierta manera no le creía del todo. Nick se sentó algo lejos de ella aún y la evaluó con la mirada durante un rato.- Hola -dijo al fin.

_-Me siento observada -me senté y lo miré, quería parecer tranquila aunque supuse que no lo estaba logrando._

- Si quieres, puedo irme -dijo casi en contra de su voluntad. Tal vez había sido correcto esperar más tiempo y sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

_-No dije eso - lo miré, ya me había desahogado pero seguía un poco asustada._

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía acercarse, pero se quedó pensando porque se contenía en ir a consolarla un rato si siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella. La abrazó y le acarició el cabello en silencio.

_Sentí de nuevo que lloraría, cerré los ojos y me recargué en él. Lo abracé.- Sí tengo un poco de miedo._

- ¿Quién no? -soltó una risa irónica, trataba de calmarla solamente.- No te va a pasar nada.

_-Lo sé, pero no quedamos en buenos términos cuando nos vimos -reí un poco.- ¿Sabes qué me da otro poco de miedo? Que si se fugaron muchos prisioneros de Azkaban y los dementores no los detuvieron... la rebelión de ese día... y el regreso de lord Voldemort... algo más grande y peor ha de venir..._

- Es probable... pero, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de acción? -se rió bajito y la acercó más a él.- En fin, de todas maneras, no habrías quedado en buenos términos con él de ninguna manera. ¿Eso es lo que sientes entonces o hay algo más?

_-Me lo dices tú que te preocupas porque me siento en un barandal -reí, suspiré.- Ahora siento que debería apresurarme con el asunto de mi familia._

- Eso es diferente -le sonrió.- Tengo entendido que Clarissa ya casi termina con las runas, no sé qué cosas tengas pendientes sobre eso...

_-Las runas son el primer paso para ir a lo que siga... ni siquiera sé a dónde me mandará o qué encontraré... Ahora sé que mi mamá sí está muerta y de cierta forma eso me desanima... -suspiré._

- Pero aún queda tu tía -recargó su cabeza en la de ella.- No trates de apresurar las cosas, pequeña Kailen, llegarán cuando tengan que hacerlo. Mientras tanto, puedes concentrarte en los exámenes, por ejemplo... -se rió.

_Bufé.- En mis castigos con Umbridge... los exámenes... no quiero -cerré los ojos y me recargué en él._

- Te diría que no te metas con Umbridge, pero sé que no me harás caso -la miró y levantó su barbilla. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso bastante largo.

_Me sonrojé y le respondí el beso.- ¿No es por esto que me distraje de todo? -pensé y unos segundos después olvidé todo._

Juntó sus frentes cuando terminó de besarla.- Mejor concéntrate en esto -rió bajito.

_-¿Feliz, profesor? - sonreí y lo besé. Tal vez sí sería buena idea ignorar mi miedo y cada que lo sintiera recurriría a él._

La besó de nuevo abrazándola mejor y dejó la mano en su mejilla.- Sólo si tú lo estás -contestó después de un rato.

_-Entonces mi profesor está contento -sonreí, miré la hora.- Perdí mi clase._

- Que lástima -sonrió más al verla sonreír.- Ya te explicarán después.

_-Sí, entonces faltaré de una vez a música -me recargué en él._

- Con gusto te explicaría la clase después -susurró en su oído.

_- ¿Y qué hago mientras? Destrozaré el despacho del profesor o iré a mis castigos -hice una mueca de disgusto._

- Es mejor que vayas a tus castigos de una vez -la miró.- ¿Es en serio lo de música?

_-No -lo miré.- Me gusta esa clase -miré el reloj.-Tengo tiempo para ir al castigo y luego iré a clase de música._

Nick asintió.- Si usa la pluma de siempre, tendré preparada la poción de Clarissa -le dijo con media sonrisa.- ¿Tienes que irte ya?

_-Si me voy ya libraré un día y si no me peleo con ella y me muestro arrepentida puedo librarme los tres -me levanté, me pasé una mano por el cabello, sonreí.- Te veo luego._

- Si puedes librarte de los tres, mejor -se levantó rápido.- Espera -la miró algo serio.- Quiero dejar algo claro antes de que te vayas...

_Me colgué la mochila al hombro mientras lo veía.- Dime._

Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Siempre, recuérdalo, voy a estar contigo para lo que necesites, así que la próxima vez que te pongas mal, necesites algo o lo que sea, no te olvide que puedes recurrir a mí, ¿entiendes?

_-Entiendo -agarré la mano en mi cabeza.- Perdona si me cuesta trabajo hacerlo y sé que te preocupo... pero no me es fácil aún recurrir a alguien más... -sonreí.- Pero sé que estarás siempre que te necesite -le di un beso.- Nos vemos en música -solté su mano y bajé corriendo las escaleras._

Nick la vio irse mientras sonreía. Esperó un poco y también bajó, para dirigirse a su despacho y terminar de preparar la clase de ese día.

_Tuve mis horas de castigo. Umbridge me hizo hacer planas de nuevo "Debo respetar a mis profesores", cuando estuvo satisfecha me puso a limpiar sus platos con odiosos gatos. No dije nada en todo el castigo y me dio tanto coraje que mis ojos amenazaban con ponerse llorosos, lo bueno es que interpretó las lágrimas como sufrimiento y después de divertirse y tras una disculpa falsa me liberó de mis castigos. No fui a clase de música, la poción de Clarissa era de mucha ayuda pero estaba resentida de tantos castigos y sabía que no podría tocar. Estuve con Clary y Violette en la sala común de Slytherin mientras me ayudaban con el brazo y antes de que la clase terminara fui al despacho de Nick._

Ya me había acostumbrado a curar el brazo de Kailen después de tantos castigos que había recibido. En cambio, Nick se preocupó un poco al no verla en la clase, pero supo disimularlo y continuó como si nada lo perturbara. Los dejó salir a la hora de siempre y cuando entró a su despacho, suspiró.- Creí que Umbridge te había aplicado un buen castigo.

_-La divertí lo suficiente -sonreí un poco y continué haciendo tareas, había encantado la pluma así escribía sola lo que le iba dictando. Mi brazo estaba un poco más cansado de lo normal así que lo estaba dejando descansar. _

- Ya veo... -dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se sentó junto a ella. Miró su brazo.- Usó la pluma de nuevo -suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza.

_-Y luego tuve que limpiar sus tontos platos de gatos -hojeé un poco el libro y seguí dictándole a la pluma._

Se rió.- ¿Segura que la pluma no escribe lo que me contestas? -se fijó en el pergamino.

_-Estoy segura -le mostré el pergamino.- Henry perfeccionó el hechizo un poco y nota que cuando se le dicta, el tono de voz es más monótono que cuando se platica así no pone lo que te contesto -sonreí._

- Interesante... -sonrió.- Empiezo a sentirme intimidado por ustedes -volvió a reírse.

_-¿Por qué? -me estiré y dejé la tarea en paz un momento.- ¿Por ser tan listos? -reí._

- Algo así -se rió un poco.- Tú tienes tu experimento con plantas, Clarissa experimenta también pero con Pociones y Daimon es un animago y modifica hechizos -le dijo con media sonrisa.- ¿Y qué he hecho yo? Una flor...

_-Una flor que es la razón por la cual he experimentado, Clarissa experimenta porque Henry la animó y Henry es un desperdicio de talento -le sonreí.- Podrías superarnos si quisieras._

- Podría... pero no me nace hacer pociones, modificar hechizos ni crear plantas -frunció el ceño y después le sonrió.- Aunque... -se levantó y fue a su escritorio.- Creo que he hecho un par de cosas...

_Lo seguí con la mirada, me dio curiosidad. Me levanté y lo seguí, en ese momento apareció el elfo doméstico con la cena, lo saludé con el nombre que Nick le había dado, guardé mi tarea para despejar la mesa de centro._


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23

Nick tomó varios pergaminos y le ayudó a Kailen con la mesa. Alphonse les dejó la cena y antes de irse, mi primo le regaló una barra de chocolate que el elfo tardó en aceptar.

_-Su nombre real también empieza con A -le dije a Nick una vez que se fue el elfo, me senté a comer.- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a mostrar antes de que llegara?- sonreí._

- Primero dime el nombre real de Alphonse -sonrió.

_-No -sonreí.- Dime primero qué ibas a mostrar -empecé a comer._

Entrecerró los ojos pero le dio los pergaminos que llevaba en la mano.- Tal vez no es gran cosa, pero me he puesto a tratar de componer -rió.- Y también algo sobre criaturas, pero no tiene estructura todavía.

_Sonreí y revisé los pergaminos.- Suena interesante -dije cuando terminé de leer todo.- Tal vez deberías conseguir algún día una casa con espacio suficiente para que puedas tener tus propias criaturas y trabajar con ellas._

Negó.- No quiero trabajar tanto en ellas, puedo ir a otros lugares a examinarlas y ver lo que necesito -sonrió un poco emocionado.- Mi teoría es que cuando pretendes convertirte en animago, la criatura que elijas puede ser un punto clave para la transformación y, de cierta manera, hacerlo más sencillo. Así que... por eso me pongo a investigarlas.

_-Investigar la criatura para realmente convertirte en ella y no en lo que crees que te convertirás... ¿algo así? -lo miré con más curiosidad._

- Sí, algo así -sonrió.- Pero es una hipótesis que surgió cuando le ayudé a Daimon, pero no estoy seguro que funcione -se encogió de hombros.

_-Nunca sabrás hasta investigar más -sonreí y besé su mejilla, seguí comiendo._

Asintió contento y empezó a cenar con ella.- Por cierto -señaló las plantas.- Tu profesora favorita las vio un día que vino a hacer "inspección".

_Fruncí el ceño.- Odiosa mujer... ¿qué te dijo? -comí._

- No gran cosa -se rió.- Creo que dijo algo así como: obsesión por las plantas extrañas, pero no le tomó importancia.

_Reí.- Me gustaría regalarle uvas inmaduras, de las que saben horriblemente ácidas -sonreí.- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo._

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió? -la miró con curiosidad.

_-Hay una manera como puedo cobrar todo los enojos que me ha hecho pasar y a otros... puedo causarle pesadillas personalizadas -comí._

- Kailen... -se rió y meneó la cabeza.- Siempre me sorprendes, pero no deberías meterte en más problemas.

_-No se enteraría -comí.- Tal vez sí tenga futuro como auror... -bostecé.- Aunque no sé, siento que estarías preocupado todo el tiempo._

- Supongo que me acostumbraría al final -le sonrió.- Tienes futuro para lo que quieras.

_-Me estarías esperando a que vuelva mientras cuidas mis plantas y el montón de gatos -dije en voz baja fantaseando con el futuro, terminé mi cena y bostecé._

- Algo así -rió y la abrazó.- Y con la cena preparada -sonrió.

_-Algo dulce, muchos postres o crema de nuez o pollo en hierbas o... no sé -sonreí y bostecé.- Me gusta casi todo. Si seguimos comiendo así un día, cuando estemos grandes, nos pondremos gordos -reí, miré la hora.- Ahora me mandaré solita a dormir, me arden los ojos._

- ¿Y si no quiero que duermas todavía? -dijo Nick inocentemente, aunque la hubiera visto bostezar varias veces.

_-Pues no me dejes dormir -sonreí y me levanté.- Me iré a cambiar -entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta._

Nick se rió mientras esperaba a que saliera y se puso a recoger los platos de la cena en la bandeja, de paso dejó sus notas en el escritorio de nuevo.

_Salí y terminé de guardar mis tareas para que al otro día no tuviera que estarlas buscando por todos lados.- ¿En serio no puedo causarle pesadillas a Umbridge? Pueden darme ideas y no la dejamos dormir._

- Bueno... podríamos considerarlo -sonrió.- Pero sigue siendo peligroso.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Lo peligroso sería que se diera cuenta -bostecé.- Hay que pensarlo entonces -sonreí._

- Además, no es tan mala... -la miró tratando de no reírse.

_-Umbridge podría ser mala si quisiera, no sé por qué no fue en su juventud mortífaga, seguramente le habría divertido serlo -me senté en el brazo del sillón.- Por eso nos castiga, le divierte._

- Seguramente... -se encogió de hombros y se quedó pensando.- Tal vez una pesadilla por semana le hará bien -sonrió lentamente.

_-O dos, o tres -reí.- Le diré mañana a Clary y a Henry y a Violette, para que contribuyan con sus ideas -bostecé de nuevo, me levanté y caminé a su cuarto.- Hora de dormir._

Asintió.- ¡Hora de dormir! -se levantó, corrió tras ella y la cargó para después aventarse sobre la cama sin dejar de reír.

_Grité un poco cuando me agarró y se lanzó a la cama, reí.- Ahora tú eres el que ahora tiene más energías -sonreí y lo besé.- Mañana hay práctica de Quidditch._

- Sólo un poco -siguió riendo.- ¿Temprano?

_-Después del almuerzo -me recargué en mis brazos para verlo mejor.- Dijo Henry que serían tres horas de entrenamiento._

- No vayas -la miró y sonrió.- O llega tarde.

_-Mi capitán me colgará si llego tarde o no voy, sabe dónde vivo -reí.- Además, hay que practicar, en el entrenamiento pasado me caí de la escoba -bostecé._

- Tres horas... -se quedó pensando un rato y volvió a sonreír como niño pequeño.- ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes?

_Me quedé pensando un rato, creí que al equipo no les gustaría mucho la idea de que un profesor entrenara con nosotros, pero estaba segura de que les gustaría una vez que se hubieran acoplado.- Usaré mi poder de guardiana para que acepte el equipo -reí.- Si no amenazaré a Henry con revelar su secreto._

- Me parece bien -sonrió más contento y la abrazó.- Te quiero, Kailen.

_Sonreí y lo abracé.- Te quiero, Nick -lo miré y lo besé. Al poco rato dormimos, a la mañana siguiente tuve que correr pues no despertamos sino hasta que el elfo entró a dejar el desayuno y se había atrasado un poco, apenas llegué a mis clases. Noté algo curioso en esa clase, nos tocaba con los Slytherin y Violette, que solía sentarse con Clary, Henry y yo, estaba sentada junto a Steve._

- Genial, se han robado a mi compañera de mesa -dije sonriente mientras veía a Violette platicar con Steve.- No me importa.

_-Al parecer Steve va en serio -dijo Henry, lo miré sorprendida.- Dice que solo le gusta Vi, es extraño que a Steve solo le guste una chica._

- Me agrada escuchar eso -sonreí más sin dejar de mirarlos.- Violette también está entusiasmada, aunque no me lo ha dicho claramente sé que también le gusta.

_-Se me hace extraño porque Steve es miedoso -dije y presté atención a la clase. Steve realmente empezaba a llevarse mejor con Violette y empezaba a entender qué era una broma y qué no lo era._

Vi encontraba divertida la personalidad de Steve y ahora que se llevaban mejor, sabía que a pesar de que él solía ser un completo idiota a veces, o pervertido, realmente le gustaba. Con ello, yo llegaba a pensar que ellos saldrían primero antes de que me animara a decirle algo a Henry... si es que lo hacía.

_-Tienes razón -le dije a Clary tras haber oído ciertas conclusiones de su mente reí, le platiqué a Henry sobre el entrenamiento y sobre Nick, después de molestarlo toda la clase logré que me dijera que lo dejaría a decisión del equipo._

Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché a Kailen y puse atención a la clase y parte a la conversación de ellos dos. Me reí bajito.- ¿Alessandro quiere jugar?

_-Sí. Le habría dicho que tal vez no era buena idea sino fuera por la manera como sonrió -sonreí un poco sonrojada.- Entonces quedé de hablar con Henry._

Me reí al verla sonrojada.- Bueno... -pensé un poco.- Sé que va contra las reglas, pero... ¿podría observar el entrenamiento?

_-¿Qué dice, señor capitán? _

_-Que Clarissa puede ver el entrenamiento cuando quiera desde donde quiera y sin tener que preguntar -dijo con una sonrisa y siguió tomando notas._

Me sonrojé ligeramente.- Eso parece un sí -después fruncí el ceño un poco.- ¿Y por qué a Nick lo tienes que poner en consideración del equipo y a mí no? -lo miré, bajé más la voz.- Digo, es mi primo y el novio de nuestra hermanita...

_Sonreí, me gustó como había sonado el hermanita, tomé un par de notas y seguí escuchando su conversación.- Porque él es un profesor y precisamente porque es el novio de Kailen. Si tú estás el equipo sabe que es porque confío en ti y que puedo concentrarme en la práctica aunque estés allí, pero si Nícolas está ahí y metido en la práctica nuestra guardiana va a estar distraída._

- Espera... -fruncí más el ceño.- No entendí la parte de concentrarse durante el entrenamiento con nosotros ahí...

_-Cuando estás ahí, volteo a verte pero aun así puedo organizar al equipo y hacer mi parte -dijo sin mirarla.- Cuando Nícolas está allí Kailen falla mucho porque no deja de verlo y se desconcentra completamente por ratos._

- Pero si Nick está entrenando en la misma posición que Kailen, ella no se pondría tan nerviosa y hasta podría jugar mejor que si él sólo estuviera observando -no cambié mi expresión. (Si le gustara, se pondría nervioso él también, ¿no?) Seguí escribiendo levemente frustrada.

_-A lo que Henry se refiere es que me la pasaría viendo a Nick no importa si estuviera en las gradas o en el juego -él asintió, tomé un par de notas y continué hablando pero ahora en pársel.- De hecho cuando ves los entrenamientos Henry mejora un poco porque estás viendo. _

- Debería practicar bien Oclumancia de nuevo -susurré en pársel también algo sonrojada.- Ya no quiero ir al entrenamiento...

_-Tal vez -sonreí.- Deberías ir, ambas sabemos que te gusta ver a Henry mientras entrena y da órdenes._

- Pues sí, pero... -suspiré porque sabía que ella tenía razón.- Está bien, voy a ir. ¿Cuánto dura el entrenamiento?

_-Henry dijo que tres horas pero no creo que dure tanto, a la hora ya estaremos cansados todos y con Nick ahí seguramente estaremos jugando un buen rato nada más -sonreí._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.- Bueno... por si acaso, llevaré un libro o algo. Creo que tres horas es demasiado tiempo...

_-No creo que duremos las tres horas -la clase terminó, nos despedimos de Clarissa y corrimos a nuestra siguiente clase. Estuvimos platicando con Steve y lo notamos diferente._

- Violette tiene muchas cosas que contarme... -canturreé mientras íbamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Sonrió y empezó a platicar.

_No pusimos atención a la clase por poner atención a la plática con Steve, inevitablemente salía de mí la chica de quince años que disfrutaba esas cosas y no podía evitar emocionarme y hacer mil preguntas. Henry y Marcus se reían de mí a veces y a veces de Steve cuando hablaba con una sonrisa diferente._

Violette ya no pudo ocultar su emoción y me pareció ver a la niña de doce años que solía contarme con alegría todo lo que le pasaba. Me decía que Steve era definitivamente muy diferente a Collins, algo obvio, y esperaba que la invitara a salir pronto o ella lo haría.

_Terminando la clase fuimos al Gran Comedor, me senté en la mesa de Slytherin a enterarme del otro lado de la historia, ya sabía la versión de Steve quería conocer las de Violette. Henry se sentó con sus amigos y un rato después me avisó que se irían al campo de Quidditch y se fue._

Yo sólo las veía divertida. Vi le contó con la misma emoción lo que a mí me había dicho.- ¿No deberíamos ir al entrenamiento ya? -le pregunté a Kailen después de que ellos se fueran.

Nick se adelantó y esperó en el campo para ver que si le habían dado permiso de estar ahí.

_Henry platicó un rato con el equipo y estuvieron de acuerdo con que Nick entrenara con ellos, así podíamos dividir el equipo por la mitad y jugar un rato; solo pusieron como condición que debía hacer todos los ejercicios que mi amigo les pusiera. Me encogí de hombros y llegamos al campo un poco más tarde, ya estaban calentando en tierra. Dejé a Clary en las gradas y corrí a cambiarme._

Nick tomó prestado un uniforme de Hufflepuff, ya que no pensaba sacar el viejo uniforme de Slytherin, además de que ya le quedaba algo pequeño. Se puso a entrenar con ellos sin chistar y yo observé desde las gradas, atenta al capitán sobretodo.

_Por llegar tarde Henry me puso unos ejercicios extra de castigo, a veces se le olvidaba quienes éramos sus amigos, ahora éramos solo el equipo de Quidditch. No me dejó estar cerca de Nick para que no me distrajera y tuvimos el entrenamiento tan intenso como siempre. En el momento de ponernos a entrenar en nuestros puesto le pidió a Nick que me lanzara la quaffle de maneras complicadas, ya que él había sido guardián debía saber cómo complicar la cosa a otro guardián._

- Como diga, capitán -dijo Nick riendo mientras tomaba la quaffle y subía a su escoba. Miró a Kailen con una sonrisa e hizo lo que Stuart indicó. Seguí mirando entretenida, mi amiga había tenido razón, me gusta ver a Henry dando órdenes y entrenando.

_Al inicio me distraje mucho ¿cómo no me iba a distraer teniendo a Nick ahí con el uniforme de nuestra casa y jugando Quidditch? Henry me llamó la atención un par de veces y entonces me concentré, Nick sí empezó a complicarme la situación e hice lo mejor que pude las paradas._

Nícolas no dejaba de sonreír mientras jugaba con Kailen, para él era un simple juego y no un entrenamiento. Al verlos, me daban ganas de entrar con ellos... pero después recordaba que en unos días yo también tendría entrenamiento y olvidaba la idea.

_Un par de veces caí de la escoba pero ya había agarrado práctica en sostenerme de la escoba a tiempo y volver a ella. Después de hora y media Henry nos dejó jugar, dividimos el equipo y se liberaron todas las pelotas._

- Esto se pondrá divertido -susurré mientras jugaban y aunque estaba en un lugar adecuado, decidí volver a tierra y me senté en el pasto. Nick se puso de lado del otro guardián.

_Fue como jugar un partido de cuando Nick era guardián de Slytherin. Los dos buscadores se peleaban por encontrar la snitch pero ambos eran algo torpes. Sonreí cuando le metieron la primera anotación a mi novio, luego me anotaron a mí, me pregunté si podría superarlo, me concentré._

Nick no podía negarlo, ya estaba algo oxidado después de no jugar durante un tiempo pero el entrenamiento lo había fortalecido un poco. Le guiñó un ojo a Kailen desde el otro lado del campo y también se concentró. Me reía constantemente viendo a todos los jugadores, quise gritarle a los buscadores donde estaba la snitch pero me mordía el labio para no hacerlo.

_Henry miró su reloj, se desesperaba de los buscadores y le daban ganas de gritarle a Clary que fuera a enseñarles cómo encontrar una snitch, pero supuso que tener a la buscadora de Slytherin sí les llevaría problemas. Traté de no distraerme tanto viendo a Nick pero no podía evitarlo, después de un buen rato uno de los buscadores encontró la snitch y terminamos el juego. Nos reunimos en el centro, un par de chicos dejaron caer sus suéteres y se echaban aire con la mano, Henry nos dio retroalimentación.- Bien, ahora los ejercicios de enfriamiento - bajamos a tierra, en el camino se quitó tanto el suéter como la playera._

_-Se va a enfermar, capitán -reí._

Estaba sacudiéndome la falda al levantarme del suelo cuando vi a los chicos bajar. Me sonrojé al ver a cierto capitán quitándose la playera. Fruncí el ceño y Nick no pudo aguantar la risa.- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso frente a todos y después de un entrenamiento? También hay chicas observando... es un tonto -susurré para mí, al cabo no había nadie cerca.

_Henry me empujó mientras bajábamos, reí y lo tiré de su escoba. - Te vas a enfermar -entramos a los vestidores. Nada más había ido una chica al entrenamiento así que solo acomodamos el biombo arrumbado en una esquina y nos cambiamos tras él, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, así era más rápido que intentando acomodarnos en el cuartito._

Esperé a que salieran, recargada en las bases de las gradas, sin poder borrar la imagen de Henry con el torso descubierto... después de un entrenamiento intenso... Meneé la cabeza tratando de alejarlo. Nick también se cambió y se sintió algo más cómodo con su ropa, se tenía que conseguir un uniforme más a su medida si quería seguir entrenando con ellos.

_Me di cuenta de algo y fruncí el ceño.- Quien haya agarrado nuestras blusas terminará vomitando babosas si no nos las devuelve en este mismo instante -dije, asomando la cabeza, oí al otro amigo de Henry reír y nos las arrojó.- Gracias -le enseñé la lengua, cuando no me veía, moví la varita y susurré unas palabras, lo oí maldecir, sus calcetas se habían pegado al suelo y no podía quitárselas._

- Esa es mi novia -dijo Nick sonriendo orgulloso esperando a que Kailen terminara de cambiarse. Sin embargo, se sentía algo incómodo por el ejercicio que habían hecho y estaba a punto de decirle que la vería después, que iría a tomar un baño relajante.

Reí y terminé de cambiarme, ahora no encontraba mis botas.- Stuart -me asomé y lo miré fijamente, sonrió y suspiré, me tocaba buscarlas. Ya que las encontré, agarré sus zapatos y los arrojé con magia hasta la mitad de la cancha, ahora debería ir descalzo por ellos, sonreí.

Nick la miró mientras se reía bajito, le encantaba verla haciendo travesuras y divirtiéndose. Escuché el ruido de algo caer en el pasto, miré curiosa y me acerqué un poco.

_-Te la regreso en un rato -dijo Henry a Nick, antes de que pudiera hacer nada me cargó de costal y salió corriendo mientras daba vueltas, acercándose a sus zapatos, traté de liberarme y terminamos en el pasto a medio camino._

Nick se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada mientras veía cómo se la llevaba. Iba a tomar a los zapatos cuando ellos aparecieron. Los observé durante un rato, noté que Henry estaba descalzo, me di media vuelta y regresé a donde había estado.

_Jugamos un rato a algo parecido a luchas, era una pelea por ver quién llegaba primero a los zapatos, me ganó y cuando estuvo a nada de agarrarlos los regresé con magia a los vestidores. Me quedé ahí acostada y él volvió._

Mi primo esperó paciente a que los dos volvieran, recargado en la pared, silbando de vez en cuando. Mientras tanto, yo estuve hojeando el libro que había llevado para distraerme.

_-Se quedó afuera -le informó Henry mientras se ponía los zapatos y en cuanto estuvo listo fue a buscar a Clary, no sin antes agradecer a todos por el esfuerzo dado.- Hola, princesa Clarissa._

Nick salió en cuanto escuchó a Henry y llegó con Kailen. La miró.- ¿Cansada? - le sonrió.

Lo miré.- Hola, Stuart -guardé el libro de vuelta en mi bolsa.

_Asentí con una sonrisa, cerré los ojos.- Hoy dormiré como si no hubiera un mañana -reí.- Después de hacer mis deberes._

_-¿Qué opinas del entrenamiento? -dijo sonriente._

- No creo que hagas los deberes -se rió y se agachó para cargarla.- No fue para tanto...

- Insisto en que es algo pesado -me encogí de hombros.- Pero está bien, supongo.

_Lo jalé tirándolo a mi lado.- Tú estás grande y fuerte, yo estoy pequeña, por así decirlo. Tienes más resistencia que yo -bostecé._

_-Está bien -sonrió.- ¿Vamos a cenar?_

- Eso es cierto -la abrazó, aplastándola un poco contra el pasto.- _Mon cygne_ está cansada.

- ¿No deberías tomar una ducha o algo así antes de ir a cenar? -me acordé del breve espectáculo que hizo.- A menos que no te sientes incómodo...

_- Sí -sonreí.- Tendremos problemas si alguien nos ve así en medio de la cancha de Quidditch._

_-No -sonrió.- Es más fuerte el hambre._

- No creo que haya problemas -la miró y la besó.- ¿Quién podría vernos? -soltó una risita.

- Supongo que te acompañaré entonces -me acomodé mejor la bolsa al hombro.- Tendrás que alimentarte bien estos días si no quieres enfermarte.

_- Nargles -reí y lo besé._

_-No me enfermo -se estiró y empezó a caminar.- Pocas veces me he enfermado ¿no?_

- No sé de qué hablas, pero se escucha divertido -ya estaba más oscuro, así que volvió a besarla por más tiempo.

- Pues sí... entonces aliméntate como gustes, pero si te enfermas, no te ayudo.

_Iba a explicarle qué eran los nargles pero me distraje en cuanto me besó, sabía que ya no había nadie así que no me importó corresponderle. Henry la miró.- ¿Por qué? -sonrió.- Eres mi sanadora personal._

Se acomodó mejor acostándose de lado pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Volvió a besarla, dejándose llevar un poco. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- No me importa. Después de un entrenamiento no debes exponerte al ambiente frío... ¿y qué haces? Precisamente eso.

_Me sonrojé un poco porque quedamos más cerca pero poco a poco lo fui dejando pasar. Henry bostezó y se estiró.- Hace calor, dan ganas de sentir el frío. Además soy resistente._

Evitó moverse más de la cuenta porque sabía que si lo hacía, podría... perder el control, por nombrarlo de alguna manera. Después de un rato, dejó de besarla a pausas y la miró en la oscuridad.

- ¿Resistente? -bufé.- ¿Te recuerdo cuántas veces fuiste a la enfermería el año pasado? Y no importa que quieras sentir frío, es malo para tu salud -me crucé de brazos.

_Respondí a sus besos y sin notarlo una de mis manos se fue a su nuca, sonreí algo sonrojada cuando nos separamos, ya estaba oscuro y hacía más frío._

_-No volveré a la enfermería, ya terminé lo que estaba haciendo el año pasado. Está bien, me cuidaré del frío y comeré bien._

Nick sonrió feliz y puso una mano sobre la que ella tenía en su nuca.- Es hora de entrar.

- Hayas terminado o no, puedes volver a la enfermería por cualquier cosa -miré hacia otro lado y bajé un poco la voz.- Golpes, resfriado... lo que sea. Allá tú si quieres cuidarte.

_Negué y reí.- Alguna vez estando aquí pensaste algo que me hizo sonrojar y me confundió -sonreí y me senté.- Entremos entonces -me levanté y corrí al vestidor por mi mochila._

_-Me cuidaré más, Clarissa, para que no estés preocupada -le sonrió._

Nick la siguió y se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.- Una mujer hermosa agrada a los ojos; una mujer buena agrada al corazón, la primera es un dije, la segunda es un tesoro -sonrió.

- Como quieras -suspiré.

_Sonreí y lo miré.- Eso -caminé hasta él y tomé su mano. Henry sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminó._

Nick besó su mano.- Al igual que tú -le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

- Crecí un poco -dije al alcanzar su hombro también pero la bajé rápido y le sonreí.

_Me sonrojé y reí como nerviosa, miré a otro lado sonriendo._

_-Me sigues quedando perfecta de todos modos -dijo Henry sonriente, la abrazó por los hombros y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.- Sí, me quedas en la altura perfecta -sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado._

Nick sonrió más, la jaló de la mano y la abrazó.- Mi pequeña Kailen está sonrojada.

Lo miré con media sonrisa y brinqué a su espalda.- Stuart es un gigante... -canturreé.

_- ¿Te divierte? -sonreí sonrojada, lo miré.- No estoy ya tan pequeña como entonces -reí y lo abracé._

_-Soy un gigante -dijo mientras la cargaba bien de caballito y saltaba.- Soy un gigante que se raptará a la princesa._

- No, pero siempre serás mi pequeña -se rió.- Has crecido un poco desde entonces...

- Sólo si la princesa lo permite -rodeé su cuello mientras reía.

_-Sí -sonreí, me paré de puntas.- Siempre estaré más pequeña que tú._

_- ¿Se dejará raptar la princesa en el próximo paseo de Hogsmeade? - bajó escaleras con cuidado._

- Siempre -sonrió y le dio un beso.

- ¿A qué querría ir la princesa a Hogsmeade con el gigante? -pregunté cerca de su oído mientras miraba las escaleras.

_Sonreí y le respondí el beso, le di otros dos y me separé.- Vamos a cenar._

_-Podemos explorar otra casa en ruinas, o ir a comer, o por un helado, a la casa de los gritos, solo caminar -se encogió de hombros.- Lo que la princesa quiera hacer._

Nick le sonrió y asintió.- Vamos a cenar -la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

- La princesa lo va a pensar -conté hasta veinte en mi cabeza, le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y sonreí.- Ella dice que está bien.

_Henry sintió latir su corazón un poco rápido, sonrió y saltó un poco acomodándola bien en su espalda.- El gigante es tan feliz como su estatura -rió._

Me reí también y me agarré mejor a él.- A la princesa le alegra que el gigante sea tan feliz, aunque no sabe por qué...

_-Es que el gigante tiene un secreto y cuando algo va bien respecto a eso se alegra -se quedó en silencio unos pasos.- Tal vez pronto el gigante le cuente a la princesa ese secreto._

- ¿En serio? El gigante es misterioso... -volví a reír y recargué mi mejilla en su cabeza.- La princesa está ansiosa por saber el secreto del gigante.

_-Pronto lo sabrás -sonrió.- Aunque esperaba que la princesa lo hubiera deducido desde antes._

- Puede que ya lo sepa y no te haya dicho nada -sonreí, esperando su respuesta, pues en realidad no sabía a qué se refería.


	24. Chapter 24

Cap. 24

_-Eso sería cruel -sonrió un poco.- Porque solo estarías jugando conmigo y esa sería una de las razones por las que no he dicho nada._

- ¿Jugar contigo? -fruncí el ceño y me estiré para mirarlo.- ¿De qué hablas?

_Sonrió un poco de nuevo.- Entonces no lo sabes -le sonrió.- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo._

- Me descubrieron -reí bajito y me quedé pensando un momento.- Yo nunca jugaría o sería cruel contigo, Henry. Al menos, no conscientemente, claro... -volví a reír e iba a decirle otra cosa pero se me quedó atorada en la garganta. Me daba vergüenza decirlo.

_-Tienes razón. He sido tonto al pensar que podrías estar jugando conmigo -sonrió._

- Siempre eres tonto -me encogí un poco y escondí parte de mi rostro detrás de uno de los brazos que seguían rodeando su cuello. Me sonrojé antes de hablar.- Te tengo mucho cariño, Henry, no podría hacerte algo así... -susurré contra su cuello.- Eres como parte de mi familia y yo no daño a las personas que quiero.

_-Te quiero Clarissa -susurró y la bajó cuando estaban frente al Gran Comedor._

Me sonrojé más cuando lo escuché. Esos "te quiero" tienen diferente significado para cada uno_, _pensé algo triste. No quería verlo a la cara y por un momento le iba a decir que no me bajara, pero no tenía opción.- Deberías comer, yo no tengo hambre -miré hacia otro lado, como si las paredes fueran más interesantes.

_Henry la abrazó.- Yo comeré bien si tú comes bien, para que ambos estemos bien y ambos estemos felices ¿ok?_

- Pero no tengo hambre... -susurré sin saber si lo debía abrazar o no. Puse mis manos ligeramente sobre su espalda.- ¿Puedo comer poquito?

_-Poquito pero que rinda bien ¿sí? -sonrió y mejoró un poco más el abrazo._

- ¿Que rindan bien para ti? ¿Dulces y postres, tal vez? -me reí bajito mientras pegaba mi frente a su pecho y lo abrazaba bien.

_-Pollo, verduras, cosas que no me gustan -rió también, la abrazó un poco mejor.- Con que te llenes es suficiente._

- Una pequeña porción de eso es suficiente para mí -cerré los ojos.- Aunque hace tiempo que no como algo con azúcar...

_-Entonces comamos pastelillos y dulces -sonrió, sintió el impulso de acariciar su cabello._

- Pero si comemos eso... tendré tan energía que no podría dormir en la noche... y mañana estaría de mal humor... pero se me antojaron -sonreí.

_-Comamos bien y de postre un pastelillo y mañana comemos muchos postres en la mañana - le sonrió._

- Hmm, es buena idea -también le sonreí y lo tomé de la mano para entrar al Gran Comedor.- ¿En qué mesa?

_Henry agarró bien su mano, no podía evitar sonreír.- La de Slytherin, en la mía va a empezar a quejarse el equipo -rió un poco y se encaminó a la mesa sin soltarla._

- Y en la mía, Violette me molestará mucho...-me detuve y volví a sonreírle.- ¿Y si agarramos algo y lo comemos en algún pasillo?

_-Me agrada la idea, nos vemos afuera entonces -soltó su mano y fue rápidamente a tomar algo de comida, sentía un extraño hormigueo en la mano, sonrió._

Asentí y fui sonriente a mi mesa. Violette me empezó a preguntar un montón de cosas.- Déjame disfrutar el momento, querida -me reí.- Hace mucho que no te decía así -asintió riendo y guardé comida en mi bolsa.- Te veré... después.

_Henry salió antes de que nadie dijera nada y esperó a Clary recargado en la pared, sonriendo._

Me despedí con una mano y me reuní con Henry.- Listo. ¿A dónde vamos? -sonreí.

_-Vamos a... -se quedó pensando un poco y sonrió, tomó su mano y la llevó a la Sala de Menesteres. Cuando entraron la habitación se había transformada en una especie de sala con un sofá cama, una mesa baja y una alta con sus sillas y cojines, con un tocadiscos, discos y lámparas de lava, entre otras cosas._

- Guau... -miré todo asombrada, era genial.- Así que esto es la Sala de Menesteres...

_-Se adapta según tus necesidades o lo que quieres -sonrió y dejó la comida en la mesita baja.- Se puede decir que este es mi cuarto, aquí es donde andaba practicando lo que practicaba y a veces me vengo a perder mi tiempo aquí -se sentó sobre uno de los cojines, notó que había un libro tirado y lo arrojó a la mesa más alta.- Comamos -sonrió._

Me senté frente a él y dejé sobre la mesa lo que puse en mi bolsa.- Es genial... ¿qué lanzaste? -miré la otra mesa.

_-Un libro -abrió un cajón de la mesa y sacó de una bolsita de tela cubiertos, le dio unos y él tomó otros.- Provecho -sonrió y comenzó a comer._

Los tomé con una sonrisa.- ¿Siempre piensas en todo, Stuart? -me puse a comer.

_-No es por presumir pero sí -rió y siguió comiendo, se oyó un zumbido, se levantó y de un mueble tomó una tetera, agarró un par de tazas y volvió a la mesa, sirvió el té._

Lo seguí con la mirada sonriendo más.- Henry Stuart Daimon, eres... -me sonrojé poquito.- Sí, piensas en todo -me reí y probé el té.- Está rico.

_-Qué bueno que te guste -sonrió y comió un pastelillo.- Cuando quieras venir dime y venimos, tengo aquí libros para estudiar, cosas para hacer tareas y para relajarme._

- No podría, es como tu lugar personal -sonreí y agarré un pastelillo también.- Sentiría que estoy violando algún lugar sagrado o algo así -solté una risita.- Pero aquí toman las clases del ED también, ¿no?

_-Cuando tomamos las clases del ED esto se transforma en otra habitación adecuada a lo que necesitamos para las clases -se acostó mientras comía un pastelillo.- Eres bienvenida en mi cuarto cuando quieras -sonrió._

- Y ahora es cuando pienso que debería estar en otra casa -me reí y lo miré.- Gracias.

_-Te ves bien en el uniforme de tu casa -rió.- Cuando quieras -se sentó._

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Gracioso, siempre te la pasas burlándote de mí -hice un puchero.

_-No era mi intención burlarme de ti -sonrió y le picó una mejilla con un dedo.- Haces pucheros._

- No es cierto -pero hice otro y me sonrojé poquito.- Siempre lo haces a propósito...

_-No siempre -sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello, sonó un reloj.- Ya pasó la hora de andar en los corredores._

- ¿También tienes un aviso para eso? -meneé la cabeza mientras reía.- Toda una caja de sorpresas, Stuart -lo despeiné.- ¿Tenemos que correr a nuestras casas entonces?

_-Podemos dormir aquí -se encogió de hombros.- A veces duermo aquí por eso el sillón es un sofá-cama._

Miré el sofá-cama.- No estoy segura... -dije en voz baja.

_-Puedes dormir ahí si quieres, yo juntaré los cojines y dormiré sobre ellos -sonrió.- O podemos correr a nuestras casas._

- Si corremos, nos arriesgamos a que el cerdo rosita nos descubra... pero tampoco te voy a dejar dormir prácticamente en el suelo -fruncí el ceño.- Cabemos los dos...

_-Ya he dormido sobre los cojines -sonrió, lo había hecho muchas veces y en algunas ocasiones se había enfermado pero lograba disimularlo.- Pero como quieras._

- Dijiste que te ibas a cuidar, ¿recuerdas? -me acerqué y lo jalé del brazo.- Así que duermes en el sofá-cama, ¿sí? -le sonreí.

_-Sí, lo que diga mi princesa Clarissa -sonrió y acomodó el sofá-cama, sacó de una caja cobijas y más cojines._

Sonreí más y después de arreglar la mesa lo mejor posible, me levanté a ayudarle.- Hay un problema... -dije mientras le quitaba una cobijas y las llevaba al sofá.- No tengo pijama -me reí.

_-Para eso está la magia -dijo con una sonrisa, agitó la varita y su uniforme ahora era ropa para dormir._

Miré mi ropa y reí de nuevo.- ¿Sabes qué eres? Un niño algo listo... pero tonto.

_-¿Por qué lo dices? - la miró con curiosidad mientras acomodaba las cobijas._

- Por nada, olvídalo -sonreí y le ayudé.- ¿Nadie nota que a veces duermes aquí?

_-No, nadie suele usarla en la noche y me voy temprano de aquí -sonrió y se estiró._

- No me refería a eso -me lancé al sofá. Era cómodo.- Lo decía por tus compañeros de dormitorio, que si no te decían algo por no llegar a dormir.

_-Ah -sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Creen que ando en algún lugar con chicas y otros sí saben que ando por acá._

- La fama de Stuart como un desenfrenado casanova -me reí.- Siempre quise usar esa palabra.

_-Sí -rió.- Me dicen que soy un Don Juan -rió y se acostó.-Ahora se puede decir que sí estoy con una chica._

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré.- Eres un engreído presumido, ¿lo sabías?

_-Lo sé -sonrió y cerró los ojos, no lo admitiría pero el entrenamiento también lo cansaba._

Me quedé viéndolo un momento y sonreí. Le pasé una mano por el cabello.- Ya tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

_-No -sonrió y bostezó.- Para nada, ¿y tú?_

- Sí, para nada -me reí.- ¿En serio? Yo sólo un poco...

_-También solo un poco, quizá -bostezó de nuevo, rió.- Creo que ya dormiré -le sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- Puedes curiosear mi cuarto si quieres._

- Pensaba hacerte cosquillas, pero... lo dejaré descansar, señor capitán -le toqué el cabello de nuevo y me senté.- Te tomaré la palabra -miré el cuarto.

_Henry sonrió.- Un día volveremos y me harás las cosquillas que quieras -dijo y bostezó, al poco rato se quedó dormido._

Sonreí y lo cubrí con una manta. Me levanté y me paseé por la habitación, en lo que me daba más sueño.

_Henry investigaba y estudiaba muchas cosas en secreto, tanto muggles como mágicos. En ese cuarto podía tener sus notas, sus libros y demás guardados y podía además estudiar tranquilo. También tenía ahí pelotas y un juego de dardos para cuando estaba aburrido o estresado. _

Aunque sabía que era de mala educación husmear en los cuartos ajenos, no pude resistir la tentación de leer cada cosa que encontraba escrita con su letra... además, él me había dado permiso, ¿no? Se me fue quitando el sueño con cada cosa que descubría y hubo un momento en el que traté de jugar con los dardos.

_Cuando Clary estaba jugando con los dardos uno cayó sobre una caja de cartón. En esa caja Henry tenía guardados frascos con pociones, algunas eran de Clarissa y otras eran hechas por él mismo, había también notas sobre pociones que solo se encuentran en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y pociones que alguien alguna vez había inventado pero nadie usaba._

Me hinqué frente a la caja y me quedé sorprendida de todo lo que había dentro. Sonreí feliz al darme cuenta de que aquel lugar era más un laboratorio que una habitación cualquiera. Acomodé todo en su sitio y me acosté a su lado.- Stuart... -susurré, esperando que no se despertara.

_Henry escuchó entre sueños su voz y sonrió mas no despertó._

- Hmm... Así que sí me escuchas, ¿verdad? -me acerqué más mientras acariciaba ligeramente su mejilla.

_Sintió el roce de su mano y la tomó, respiró profundamente mientras la jalaba un poco hacia él._

Solté una risita. Entrelacé su mano con la mía y las acerqué a mi rostro. Aún seguía dormido.- ¿Sabes quién es el chico que me gusta? Tú lo conoces muy bien...

_Henry murmuró un par de cosas dormido y apretó su mano un poco, suspiró y siguió durmiendo en paz._

- Seguro has oído sobre él, me gusta Henry Stuart Daimon -sonreí sin dejar de mirarlo y le di un beso en la nariz.

_Él hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir algo en su nariz, luego sonrió tranquilamente, la jaló un poco más hacia él. Soñaba que estaba jugando con ella para ver quién ganaba en las cosquillas._

- Ya me habrías dicho algo si fingieras dormir, ¿no? -susurré al verlo sus gestos. Me encogí un poco y me recargué en él.- Tú tampoco jugarías conmigo, ¿verdad? -cerré los ojos, sintiendo una especie de presión en mi pecho.

_Henry la abrazó y siguió durmiendo, no la soltó en ningún momento y no podía evitar sonreír cuando entre sueños reconoció el olor de su cabello._

- Tengo que decírtelo algún día, cuando no estés dormido... -sonreí un poco y al final también dormí aunque fuera prácticamente de madrugada y tuviera que levantarme pronto.

_Una hora antes del desayuno sonó un despertar, así siempre le daba tiempo a Henry de bañarse, tomar sus cosas, esperarme cuando dormía en mi dormitorio para luego bajar al Gran Comedor._

Escuché lejanamente un ruido pero me quejé y traté de seguir durmiendo.

_Henry se despertó y miró a Clarissa acurrucada con él, sonrió y besó su frente esperando que siguiera dormida, luego le acomodó el cabello.- Princesa Clarissa, es hora de levantarse._

Volví a quejarme.- No quiero -suspiré y me quedé como estaba.

_-Ni yo, pero es hora -sonrió y le hizo cosquillas._

- No... -empecé a reír.- Stua... -intenté detener sus manos.

_- Es hora, princesa Clarissa -dijo sonriente sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. -Vamos -se detuvo y la miró._

- No quiero -también lo miré.- Quiero venganza -sonreí y ahora yo le hice cosquillas.

_-Espera -rió pero no intentó detenerla, en cambio le hizo cosquillas también hasta que a los dos les dolió el abdomen._

- Bien, ya me dio más sueño -dije mientras me daba masaje en el estómago e hice un puchero.

_-Se supone que te espantaría el sueño -rió y le picó una mejilla.- Pucheros -sonrió._

- Estoy cansada -repliqué.- Por tu culpa, me la paso haciendo pucheros.

_-Me gustan tus pucheros - se levantó y se estiró._

- Después me dices cómo estuvieron las clases -cerré los ojos y me hice bolita.

_-Tengo una mejor idea -se acostó dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre ella.- Que Violette y Kailen nos digan qué vieron en clases. Buenas noches -cerró sus ojos._

- Está bien -le di unas palmaditas en el brazo y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

_Henry esperaba que Clarissa se levantara pero como no lo hizo y no había faltado a clases en mucho tiempo se volvió a dormir._

- Rayos... hoy me toca Pociones... -abrí los ojos y vi a Henry. Me reí y volví a dormir.- No me importa...

_Mientras ellos dormían un nuevo decreto fue dado a conocer:_

"_Decreto Educacional 26: Los profesores tienen prohibido dar a los estudiantes información que no está estrictamente relacionada con la asignatura por la que cobran."_

_A muchos no afectó en nada eso, a otros sí nos afectó. Salieron de la sala de Menesteres hasta la hora de la comida. Cerca del mediodía habían despertado y estuvieron jugando y platicando, entre otras cosas._

Corrí a mi dormitorio a arreglarme y tomar mis cosas para las clases de la tarde, después de habérmela pasado genial con Henry. Ahí supe sobre el decreto... algo que no me agradó en lo absoluto.

_Cuando vi a Henry llegar tranquilo, ya arreglado y todo estuve a punto de protestarle por no haber ido a clases pero cuando me empezó a contar su día se me olvidó y lo escuché atenta. Él estaba muy feliz._

Mientras subía al Gran Comedor, pensaba que debía hablar con Nick, pero no veía cómo... así que supuse que él encontraría la manera de pasar por encima del decreto. Cuando atravesé la puerta, miré a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Saludé a mis amigos con una mano y una sonrisa, para después ir a mi mesa y responder a la mirada inquisidora de Violette.

_Le conté sobre el nuevo decreto a Henry, me preguntó que si ahora pensaba que era mala idea ser novia de un profesor, reí y le dije que solo era poner más interesante todo. Steve estaba en la luna mirando a la mesa de Slytherin y notamos que la acosadora de Henry lo observaba.- Deberías hacer algo con ella ¿no crees? -le dije mientras terminaba mi postre, asintió._

Le platiqué brevemente a Violette la razón para no llegar al dormitorio y a las clases. Aplaudió emocionada, como hace mucho no hacía, y mientras me daba un resumen del día, saludó a Steve con una mano. Alcé las cejas y me burlé de ella, ya me tocaba a mí regresarle las que me hacía sobre Henry.

_Steve saludó con emoción cuando Vi lo hizo, Henry y yo reímos. Cuando terminó la comida interceptó a la acosadora, la chica era tímida en exceso, o algo menos lo parecía, de cierta forma le dio algo de ternura pero igual pensaba exigirle que lo dejara en paz y dejarle claro que quería a alguien más y no habría nunca nada entre esa pequeña niña y él._

Ni siquiera había terminado el postre, cuando Violette me arrastró fuera del comedor para decirme que pensaba pedirle ella a Steve que salieran, entre otras cosas.

_Me adelanté y lo dejé solo con ella, no llegó a clase. Le explicó que estaba enamorado de alguien más y la niña se puso a llorar, Henry se sintió un poco mal pues notó que era una niña buena. Cuando paró de llorar le dijo que no le importaba que lo seguiría siguiendo, mi amigo se sorprendió y terminó prometiéndole que le daría lo que quisiera pero que lo dejara de seguir._

_-Quiero una cita... los dos... el 14 de febrero -sonrió, Henry negó.- Es eso o seguiré._

_Por más que quiso reusarse tuvo que aceptar, la niña aún era de segundo así que tendría que pasar ese día en la escuela con ella cuando podría haber estado con Clary en Hogsmeade. Estuvo irritado el resto del día, era algo que no quería pero al aceptar terminaría de una vez con todo eso._

Resultó que mi clase doble de Pociones era después del almuerzo, así que estuve entretenida el resto de la tarde hasta la clase de Arte antes de la cena. Recordé que Henry me acompañaba a esa materia. Subí las escaleras sonriendo, esperando verlo en el salón.

_De lo que más le molestaba era que tendría que cancelar a Clary y ahora se habían estado llevando tan bien que temía que esa cancelación pudiera cambiar las cosas._

Entré al salón feliz y tomé el lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos. Ya había algo de gente, así que saqué un libro y leí mientras Henry llegaba o empezaba la clase.

_Henry llegó tarde a la clase de arte y pensaba en cómo podría terminar antes las cosas con la pequeña acosadora para así tener libre el catorce de febrero. -¿Y si la beso y ya? -se preguntó mientras comenzaban a dibujar, suspiró después de un rato, todo lo que se le ocurría o heriría a la niña o haría que se quedara más clavada._

Stuart estaba algo extraño cuando llegó al salón pero no le tomé importancia porque me hacía feliz que estuviera conmigo aunque fuera en silencio. Pero al escucharlo suspirar, sí lo noté.- ¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunté después de transcurrida más de la mitad de la clase.

_-Es que... - tendría que decirle tarde o temprano, volvió a suspirar.- No voy a poder salir contigo en el paseo a Hogsmeade..._

- ¿Por qué? -lo miré sorprendida y después preocupada. Le toqué la frente, las mejillas.- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

_Tomó su mano con la que tocó su frente, ahora le molestaba más la situación de la niña de segundo. Negó, miró a otro lado unos segundos y luego la miró.- Hablé hoy con mi acosadora._

- ¿Te hizo algo entonces? -fruncí el ceño.- Esa niña... -la profesora anunció que la clase se terminaría pronto ese día, así que nos dejó salir. Lo miré esperando que hablara.

_Guardó sus cosas.- Le pedí que dejara de seguirme y me dio una condición -se colgó la mochila al hombro.- Tendremos una cita ese día, como es de segundo todavía tengo que quedarme aquí._

Me detuve mientras guardaba mis cosas y lo escuchaba.- ¿Me estás diciendo que... -metí todo de un manotazo y me levanté.- decidiste salir con ella... en lugar que conmigo?

_-Es su condición para que deje de seguirme -la miró.- Prometo compensarlo, todas las demás salidas de aquí a que nos graduemos del colegio serán solamente tuyas._

- ¿Su condición? -lo miré enojada y tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz.- ¿Que no te fue suficiente que le dijeras que te dejara de seguir y ya? Y si se hubiera negado, ¿qué? Algún día se iba a cansar de hacerlo...

_Notó que se había enojado y se puso nervioso.- Dijo que no dejaría de hacerlo sino aceptaba. Intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión ¡Te lo aseguro! - no quería que se pelearan en ese momento, después de tan buen día que habían tenido._

- Ahora resulta que no puedes con una niña de doce años... Eres... eres... -quise gritar y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta a paso fuerte.

_-Espera... -la siguió y la detuvo.- Es una niña, no quería lastimarla o algo así... -notó que no iba por buen camino.- Incluso le dije quién me gustaba y me dijo que no le importaba, no quería que estuviera allí viéndonos cada que estemos juntos._

- ¿Una niña? ¡Por Merlín, Stuart! ¡Es una Slytherin! -bufé y lo miré con más enojo.- Y ya está en segundo, ha aprendido mucho de mi casa -lo rodeé y seguí caminando.- Como si no conocieras a los de mi calaña...

_-No todos son así... tú no eres así -la detuvo.- Créeme... que no hay nada más que quiera hacer ese día que estar contigo. Acepté no solo para que deje de seguirme si no para que nos deje en paz porque siempre está allí de alguna manera._

- ¿No sabes el arte de ignorar a las personas? Tiene doce años, es muy pequeña, se cansará rápido y dejará de molestar. Así de fácil -desesperada, me pasé una mano por el cabello.- Yo puedo ser una "verdadera" Slytherin si quiero, no me conoces. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te lloró hasta que aceptaras?

_-En parte sí... en parte no... Y sea Slytherin o no… es una niña, no es lo mismo rechazar a alguien de nuestra edad que a alguien más pequeña ¿sabes? -intentó calmarse, se estaba poniendo ansioso._

Solté una carcajada.- El truco del llanto, bien hecho... Sí, no es lo mismo... -el enojo se me bajó de repente y fue sustituido por otro sentimiento más terrible.- ¿Sabes qué? Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tengo porqué reclamarte nada -volví a caminar más aprisa.

_-¡Espera! - la siguió y la detuvo.- Me gustas -dijo con el corazón acelerado, no quería que se fuera enojada, no quería que quedaran mal y tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero tenía que decirlo._

Lo miré y no pude evitar soltarme a llorar.- Puedo aceptar que seas cualquier cosa, Stuart... pero nunca creí que fueras un mentiroso... no me digas tonterías sólo porque te sientes ligeramente mal por dejar a esta tonta sola un día cualquiera... -seguí mi camino.- Debería empezar a hacer más amigos...

_Henry sintió más desesperación, tristeza, enojo y otro sentimientos juntos.- ¡No te miento! -exclamó y trató de detenerla de nuevo.- No te miento, Clarissa. No soy mentiroso, deberías saberlo... -estaba agitado y no quería rendirse tan pronto._

- ¡Cállate! -me detuve y sólo moví un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo.- Cállate... -me limpié el rostro con la manga de mi suéter.- Sólo te hundes más, Stuart... te dije que jamás jugaría contigo, te pido que tú no lo hagas conmigo ahora... -agarré mi bolsa con fuerza y salí corriendo.

_-¡No estoy jugando! -la siguió.- ¡No lo hago! -varios alumnos salían de clases también y entre la gente la perdió de vista. Sintió como si le estuvieran apretando en pecho queriendo explotarlo, se sintió desesperado y derrotado. No jugaba con ella, no mentía, le había dicho lo que sentía y ella no le había creído y había huido. Sintió que lloraría, así que se sentó en unas escaleras a calmarse._

No tenía a dónde correr... y entre las lágrimas me era difícil ver el camino. No supe cómo pero llegué a mi dormitorio. Lancé la bolsa al baúl y me hundí en la cama, me cubrí con la manta todo el cuerpo y lloré con mayor libertad. De alguna manera él me había escuchado cuando le dije lo que sentía mientras dormía... y ahora lo usaba en mi contra. Y todo después de que habíamos pasado un día tan lindo... no era divertido que se pusiera a jugar con mis sentimientos. Le había prometido que yo nunca lo haría.

_Iba bajando las escaleras cuando lo encontré, no tuve que decir nada para saber lo que sentía. -Tranquilo... -dije mientras lo abrazaba, me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, sabía que le estaba doliendo.- Todo se arreglará, ya verás -susurré mientras sentía que temblaba un poco, suspiré._

Me sentí peor cuando noté que, después de derramar todas las lágrimas que creía tener y ya había pasado la hora de la cena, Violette no hubiera llegado al dormitorio. Quería hablar con alguien. Al resto de las chicas no le interesaban mis problemas. Tampoco estaba mi primo, ahora tenía alguien más en quién ocuparse. Me di cuenta de que estaba más sola que nunca y lloré todavía más... ni siquiera tenía a Ely para consolarme.

_Estuve un buen rato con él en esas escaleras alejadas de los demás, escuchándolo cuando hablaba, abrazándolo cuando empezaba a llorar. Cuando la gente empezó a regresar de la cena lo llevé a nuestra casa y lo acompañé a su dormitorio otro rato. Pensé en ir a la casa de Slytherin en cuanto se quedara dormido, ambos debían estarlo pasando igual de mal._

Al poco rato, me quedé dormida, luego de que me había quitado mi medallón con coraje y lo había lanzado al baúl de regreso. Si Vi hubiera llegado en ese momento, me habría dicho que estaba siendo dramática... pero no volvió en el lapso que estuve despierta.

_Henry tardó en dormir, no había sido igual a otras veces que se había deprimido. Cerré las cortinas sabiendo que no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros fuera a molestarlo y me quedé con él hasta que entrada la madrugada se quedó dormido. Me pregunté con quién debería ir en la mañana, ir a ver a Clary o esperar a Henry._

A la mitad de la noche, desperté. Todo estaba oscuro y el lago se veía muy tranquilo. Ya no pude dormir, así que, en silencio, arreglé todo lo que había aventado al baúl y encontré una hoja en mi bolsa. Sonreí un poco. Mañana tenía entrenamiento temprano. Fui de las primeras en arreglarme, salí a cambiarme a los vestidores y cuando el resto del equipo llegó, yo estaba golpeando bludgers... como era costumbre.

_Terminé durmiendo en el dormitorio de los chicos y me costó mucho trabajo despertar a Henry, me miró sin decir nada, suspiré.- Solo porque estás cansado -lo dejé quedarse ahí y fui a conseguirle comida, ese día tampoco iría a clases. Al entrar al Gran Comedor miré a la mesa de Slytherin y al no ver a Clary le pregunté a Violette por ella._

- Ese no es tu puesto, Clarissa -me dijo Frederick mientras bateaba otra pelota.

- Suelta la snitch o encanta una quaffle, si tanto te molesta -me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero me hizo caso y la snitch recorrió más allá del campo. La seguí rápido.

Vi se encogió de hombros.- Cuando llegué ayer, estaba dormida, pero al despertar hoy, ya no estaba. Debe estar con Henry, ¿no? -tomó jugo.

_Negué, me senté frente a ella y comí algo ligero, le conté lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.- Henry está deprimido y me entristece verlo así -sonreí un poco.- Se siente rechazado aunque sé que todo fue porque los dos son tontos y torpes._

Violette escuchó atenta y asintió.- Clarissa debe estar como dragón en cautiverio -meneó la cabeza.- Creo que tenían entrenamiento, pero... -miró el resto de la mesa.- No está el equipo, deben seguir en el campo. Hablaré con ella para ver cómo se siente y que entre en razón... aunque va a ser difícil, por lo que veo -frunció el ceño. De lejos escuché los gritos del capitán, yo sólo seguí la snitch y, aunque la atrapé rápido, continué volando velozmente, disfrutando del viento, era mejor que caminar rápido o correr.


	25. Chapter 25

Cap. 25

_Asentí.- Te encargo entonces a Clary, al rato la buscaré. Mientras trataré de animar a Henry -sonreí un poco y guardé un par de cosas en servilletas.- Nos vemos luego -volví a mi casa, le di a Henry la comida y luego fui a clases._

Cuando volví, ignoré los regaños de Frederick. Fui a cambiarme con calma, procurando tardarme. No desayuné y, en las clases, llegué tarde para sentarme lejos de Violette. Pero a la hora de ir al almuerzo, no pude zafarme de ella y le di mi breve versión de la historia. El enojo había vuelto y rechacé sus palabras de aliento o abrazos, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo me sentía más frágil que una bola de cristal.

_Fue un día pesado, tener que ir a clases, encontrarme en algunas de ellas con Clarissa y no poder hablar con ella porque se sentaba en otro lugar, luego ir a ver como estaba Henry. Tampoco llegué a comer al Gran Comedor y tuve que ir a las cocinas por algo para los dos. Me daban ganas de decirle a Henry que se comportara y enfrentara la situación, aún podría haber ido con la niña, cancelar y buscar a Clarissa._

A pesar de todo, no podía volverme sorda o a ella muda. Así que aguanté sus regaños, me decía que Henry había tenido una actitud correcta al querer arreglar todo con su acosadora y que yo debía disculparme por mi actitud. Cuando quise quemarla con la mirada, vi a la niña y estuve a punto de ir a golpearla... pero mi conciencia me detuvo, algo me decía que ella no tenía la culpa... que yo era quien exageraba. Me frustré más.

_En clase de Runas antiguas logré por fin hablar con Clary, pero respecto al tema solo le dije - Están siendo tontos y lo sabes, te gusta y solo te dolió que "te cambiara" pero lo hace con buenas intenciones -sonreí un poco y presté atención a la clase._

Bufé cuando la escuché pero no repliqué. El fin de cuentas, no estaba enojada con ella... sólo con el tonto de... su amigo. No me importó en lo más mínimo que no lo hubiera visto en todo el día, seguro andaba viendo con qué chicas podía jugar también.

_-De hecho está en su cama, no ha salido de allí en todo el día -dije al notar en qué estaba pensando, tomé notas.- Y casi no ha hablado desde la mañana._

- No me importa... y deja de ver en mi mente -metí todo a mi bolsa y salí a mitad de la clase sin preocuparme en pedir permiso.

_Suspiré, sentí que me iba a desesperar si seguían mucho tiempo así. -Yo no tengo la culpa de que pienses fuerte -susurré cuando Clarissa ya estaba camino a la puerta. La última vez que vi a Henry ese día, estaba durmiendo con un libro a su lado. Abie me había contado que cuando se deprime a veces se pone a estudiar más de lo normal. _

- Ahora todos están a favor del idiota. Yo soy la villana en esto, ¿no? -dije mientras caminaba sin rumbo.- Él tiene quien lo apoye, bien por él.

- ¿Estás causando problemas de nuevo? -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Vi se las había ingeniado para informarle a Nick sobre lo que había pasado.

- Lo que me faltaba, el primo fastidioso -suspiré y seguí caminando.- Deberías esconderte, no vayas a perder el trabajo que tanto quieres.

_Hice mis tareas y las de Henry, también pasé a limpio los apuntes de lo que habíamos visto en runas y que Clary se había perdido.- Son unos tontos -susurré mientras caminaba por el castillo buscando a mi amiga, iba acompañada de Aravis, Ájax y Shasta._

- Yo no soy quien trata de esconderse -dijo antes de desaparecer. Fruncí el ceño y busqué un lugar donde estar sola... lo único que se me ocurrió fue un salón vacío de la primera planta. Traté de concentrarme en la tarea.

_Los gatos la encontraron primero, los que antes eran cachorros ya estaban más grandes pero aún no alcanzaban a Shasta. Aravis llegó corriendo con Clary y maulló mientras movía la cola y Ájax trataba de morderla. Entré tras ellos._

- Gatos... -susurré y me tranquilicé un poco. Cuando vi entrar a Kailen, suspiré.- Otro gato.

_-Te traje un par de cosas -sonreí un poco y las dejé sobre la mesa.- La tarea y apuntes de runas y unos dulces._

Miré la mesa y volví a suspirar.- Gracias, gracias... y esos te los puedes llevar. No consumo azúcares, Kailen, ya lo sabes -seguí escribiendo.

_-Sí los comes, solo no muchos. Te traje también un par de los pastelillos que te gustan -los dejé sobre la mesa, fruncí el ceño.- Por más que me desespere el hecho de que no se hablen no diré gran cosa, es su problema y si me necesitan pues pueden recurrir a mí, pero no me vayan a dejar de hablar porque hablo con los dos. Es problemático cada que se enojan -suspiré.- Ya le dije que fue un idiota al caer en lo que le dijo esa niña. No estoy completamente del lado de ninguno de los dos - me estiré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, los gatitos se quedaron entretenidos tratando de llegar arriba de mesa, Shasta se lamió el pelaje._

Miré los dulces y los pastelillos. Los ojos me ardieron de nuevo.- Espera, Kailen... -dije mientras me levantaba y me tallaba un ojo.

_Me detuve y me giré. Respiré hondo una vez, de nuevo estaba pensando muy fuerte y la leía sin querer. _

Me dejé llevar por el impulso, corrí con Kailen y la abracé, pero no lloré... mucho.- Perdón... -dije con un nudo en la garganta.

_La abracé y no dije nada, era la primera vez que me tocaba estar con ella así, siempre era con Henry.- Descuida -le sonreí un poco.-Sigue llorando si quieres... es bueno sacar todo eso que sientes atorado -dije cuando había disminuido sus sollozos._

Me limpié los ojos con mis mangas y respiré hondo varias veces antes de calmarme.- Gracias... -la solté y sonreí poquito.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... y no me voy a enojar contigo porque le hables... a fin de cuentas, es tu hermano... -dije entre sollozos.

_-Los dos son mis hermanos y en realidad nadie tiene la culpa aquí, finalmente uno siente porque es humano y el amor duele, pero si no fuera así no podrías saber si su lazo es fuerte o débil si nunca se pelean ¿no? -aparecí un par de pañuelos y se los di.- Lo quieres tanto que te dolió que te cambiara el plan, entiendo, a mí también me habría dolido de estar en tu lugar._

- Es un ingenuo... -le agradecí y los tomé.- Pues... creo que tienes razón. Pero no sólo me dolió eso -desvié la mirada y usé los pañuelos.

_-¿Qué más? -la miré y aparecí un par más por si hacían falta._

- Te debe haber contado seguramente -tomé los pañuelos casi con brusquedad.- Se sintió mal y se le ocurrió decir tonterías...

_-Ah ya... -suspiré.- No puedo decir nada al respecto, lo prometí. Pero... puedo afirmarte que él no es un mentiroso de ese tipo, cuando miente es porque es la mejor opción para proteger a alguien. ¿Quieres un té?_

Asentí y traté de sonreír.- Gracias... otra vez -me tallé un ojo.- Si ves a Nick, dile que lo siento, ¿sí? Le grité un poco... creo.

_-Seguramente entiende que no lo hiciste de mala intención -sonreí.- Ya vuelvo, te dejo al montón de gatos mientras -caminé a la enfermería, era más cerca ir allí por un té que ir a las cocinas._

Me senté en el suelo después de que saliera. Miré a los gatitos un poco más calmada y me puse a jugar con ellos.

_Los tres gatos jugaron con ella, mordían sus dedos y se correteaban para luego volver con ella. No me encontré a Nick, suspiré, no lo había visto en un par de días, le pedí a la señora Pomfrey un té bajo el pretexto de estar estresada y ya que me lo dio lo llevé a Clary._

- ¿Sabían que son geniales? -le dije a los gatos mientras los acariciaba y dejaba que me mordieran. La puerta se abrió.- Volviste rápido, Kailen.

- La quiero mucho, pero no me parezco a ella, Diane -entró Nick y cerró la puerta. Suspiré.- No te voy a decir nada. Sólo esperaré aquí a que Kailen vuelva -sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

- No dirás nada, pero con tu mirada basta -fruncí el ceño. Se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

_Ájax corrió hacia Nick cuando lo vio, Aravis lo siguió juguetona y Shasta se acostó en las piernas de Clary lamiéndose el pelaje. Tardé un poco en llegar porque había gente en los pasillos y no quería que se me cayera el té._

- Los gatos te aman.

- Lo sé -dijo Nick sonriente mientras se los ponía en cuatro patas y los subía a su espalda.- Scott debe estar con su dueño.

- ¿Es necesario mencionar eso? -fruncí el ceño acariciando a Shasta.

- Daimon no es un mentiroso y lo sabes.

- Claro que lo es.

- ¿Y si te dijo la verdad? Piénsalo por un momento...

- No me cancelaría si fuera verdad -desvié la mirada.- Dijiste que no me dirías nada...

_Entré con cuidado, vi a Nick y sonreí, pero en ese momento Clary y Henry eran prioridades. Le di con cuidado el té.- ¿Quieres azúcar o así está bien? -Shasta me miró como esperando que le diera algo._

- Así está bien -le dije con media sonrisa y lo agarré.- Gracias -bebí un poco, sin fijarme en el sabor ni en la temperatura. Nick miró a Kailen, le sonrió y ronroneó. Quise reír cuando lo escuché pero sólo me recargué en una mesa y me concentré en mi té.

_Me sonrojé cuando ronroneó y reí.- Neko -reí y lo despeiné, me senté a su lado.- Traje pastelillos de chocolate ¿quieres uno para acompañar tu té? -pregunté a Clary._

Asentí.- Pero yo lo tomo -me levanté para agarrarlo de la mesa. Nick se movió con lentitud alrededor de Kailen con los gatos en su espalda.

_-Y en mi morral hay galletas si quieres -vi a Nick y reí.- Shasta se va a poner celoso de que agarres el lugar que él antes tenía, nada más porque ya están grandes para poder llevarlos él en la espalda._

- Shasta comprenderá -dijo Nick sonriendo. Asentí de nuevo a lo que dijo Kailen, dejé las cosas sobre la mesa, agarré a Shasta y lo puse sobre su espalda.

- Así se divierte él también -susurré mientras regresaba a la mesa.

_-Parece niño chiquito -reí. Shasta se acostó y cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta. Los otros gatitos trataban de no caerse y jugar._

- Solía jugar así con Clary, ¿verdad? -me miró y yo asentí sin fijarme.- Creí que lograría animarla -le dijo a Kailen pero siguió jugando.

- Antes era divertido -me encogí de hombros.- Ahora ya crecí demasiado como para hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo me provoca nostalgia pero gracias por el esfuerzo.

_-Debió haber sido divertido jugar así -sonreí.- Nunca jugué con otro niño sin terminar peleándonos -reí._

- Lo fue -dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Se acostó recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Kailen.- Aquí bajan...

- También peleábamos -susurré mientras me terminaba mi pastelillo.- Sobre todo cuando no me dejaba ponerle una bufanda llamada Litza -me reí bajito y él frunció el ceño.

_Los gatitos saltaron y asaltaron a su papá. Acaricié el cabello de Nick y reí.- ¿Por qué no? Habría combinado con el Slytherin dentro de ti -le dije sonriendo._

- Nunca se han llevado bien -me terminé el té y él asintió.

- Aunque era una serpiente "bebé" en aquel tiempo y me han gustado los animales desde siempre, nuestras personalidades chocan -dijo con una risa.

_-Es una serpiente agradable y eso que no me gustan las serpientes -seguí jugando con su cabello.- ¿Sigue robándose a Ely? -pregunté a Clary._

- Menos conmigo -rió Nick. Asentí mientras me levantaba con mi bolsa al hombro.

- Es mejor así, se hacen compañía -dije con media sonrisa.- Disfruten un rato, les aviso si Umbridge está cerca -me dirigí a la puerta.

_-No importa si está cerca, me prestó cierta persona una armónica así puedo fingir que le pregunto sobre música si está cerca -sonreí.- Al rato nos vemos, Clary._

Fruncí el ceño mientras Nick se reía.- ¿Puedo usar el salón de música, profesor Temple?

- Cierto - olvidaba que venía a otra cosa y asintió.- No hay problema.

- Adiós, chicos -salí cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me fui.

_-No es divertido estar en medio de los dos -le di un beso.- Con los dos tristes por razones tontas y no poder arreglar todo y ya._

- ¿No fueron ellos quienes nos dijeron que sin peleas las relaciones serían aburridas? -sonrió.- Ahora lo están probando por su cuenta -se levantó un poco y le dio otro beso. Cuando llegué a la sala de música, quise reírme. Había agregado un nuevo instrumento al cuarto.

_-Sí... pero no me gusta ver a Henry así de triste -me acosté en el suelo a su lado.- Le dolió que le dijo lo que siente por ella y ella no lo aceptó -entrelacé nuestras manos._

- ¿Cómo lo iba a aceptar? Después de que le dijera que iba a salir con la acosadora, en lugar de ella -meneó la cabeza.- Clary piensa las cosas demasiado, al igual que yo, así que no le creyó... y menos en un momento como ese -la abrazó.- Los dos son demasiado problemáticos.

_Me acomodé recargada en él y cerré los ojos.- Pero no lo hizo con mala intención y se lo intentó explicar -suspiré.- Sí, son problemáticos._

- Dejémoslos con sus problemas, porque terminaremos defendiendo a personas diferentes -se rió.

_-Yo no defiendo a ninguno en especial, me preocupan por igual, la diferencia es que convivo con Henry más -le sonreí.- Ya se arreglarán, siempre lo hacen._

- Exacto, ya se van a arreglar -le dio un beso en la frente.- Y si no lo hacen... golpeamos a cada uno y los sentamos a que hablen bien -sonrió.

_-Me gusta esa idea -reí.- Cada vez falta menos para sexto... entonces todo se resolverá quieran o no._

Asintió.- De cierta manera, no quiero que se arreglen... quiero ver sus caras cuando lo sepan... -se rió con malicia.

_-Sería divertido, me conformo con verlos felices -le acomodé el cabello, reí y me sonrojé ante algo que pensé._

- Supongo que sí -le dijo con una sonrisa y la miró.- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

_-Porque pensé algo -reí y me senté.- Tengo hambre -fui a buscar las galletas en mi mochila, reí al pensar más cosas, estaba fantaseando con el futuro de nuevo._

- Anda, dime -se abrazó a su cintura y ronroneó.- Quiero saber, Aeryn.

_Me sonrojé más.- No hagas eso, me pongo nerviosa -dije en voz alta antes de pensarlo bien, reí nerviosa.- Solo fantaseaba con el futuro de los cuatro, solo eso._

Se rió y volvió a ronronear.- ¿En serio te pongo nerviosa? -ronroneó de nuevo.- Dime qué fantaseas...

_-No es divertido -intenté separarme un poco de él, me ponía nerviosa y me sentía rara cuando ronroneaba tan cerca.- Me hacía preguntas._

- Está bien, ya no lo haré -no la soltó y la miró.- ¿Qué preguntas?

_-Está bien... -me sonrojé.- Quienes dudarían más como novios... quienes serían los primeros en viajar juntos, en pelearse feo... en confundirse y creer que tal vez no son tal para cual y luego pensar que fue una tontería creer eso. Cosas así -dije sin mirarlo._

Se le quedó viendo un momento sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentó, puso la mano sobre su mejilla y la besó por un largo rato.- También me he preguntado cosas así -dijo cuando se separó poquito de ella.

_Sonreí apenada, lo abracé.- Me pones nerviosa -susurré y lo besé.- ¿Qué has pensado?_

Negó y susurró en su oído.- Te pondrías más nerviosa si te digo -se rió bajito.

_No pude evitar un estremecimiento.- No hagas eso -me separé sonrojada._

- ¡Oye! Te estremeciste -sonrió.- Siempre eres tú la que siempre me hace cosquillas y me dan escalofríos, te tocaba a ti -se acercó de nuevo y se acostó en sus piernas.- Perdón.

_-Descuida -acaricié su cabello.- Es que... a veces me siento rara cuando te acercas mucho y me pongo nerviosa -sonreí un poco sonrojada._

- Bueno... ¿te haría sentir un poco mejor decirte que me siento igual a veces? -le sonrió.

_Me quedé pensando un poco, hice un puchero.- Pero tú eres más grande, has de haberte sentido así ya antes, yo no._

- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no? -acarició su mejilla aún sonriente.

_Lo miré.- Has tenido otras novias, has de saber más que yo y haber sentido más sensaciones que yo... ¿no?_

- Es posible... pero no lo mismo que al estar contigo -la miró.

_Me sonrojé y reí, no supe qué decirle. -No sé qué decir -reí y me agaché para besarlo._

Nick se rió bajito y le cambió la jugada, pues se movió para que le besara la nariz y él besó su mejilla.- Creo que ya debería irme...

_-No quiero -lo abracé.- Te robaré -sonreí._

- Interesante... quiero saber cómo me robarás -volvió a reír.

_-Primero usaré magia para convertir tu ropa en uniforme de estudiante, te soltaré el cabello y entonces te meteré a mi casa y nos quedaremos en la sala -reí._

- ¿Crees que aún parezco alumno de séptimo grado? -meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

_-No, ya estás viejo -reí.- Pero a nadie le molestará que andes por ahí vestido de alumno. Mientras no nos vea Umbridge no hay problema._

- Ese es el problema -bajó la voz.- Umbridge -se rió.- Tiene oídos y ojos en cada rincón del castillo... bueno, algo así... aunque no me molesta la idea.

_-Ella tiene oídos y ojos en cada rincón... yo puedo leer mentes varios metros a mi alrededor si quiero -sonreí._

- Olvidaba que mi novia es asombrosa -sonrió.- ¿En serio quieres meterme a tu sala común?

_-O podemos irnos a tu despacho como siempre -sonreí.- Pero quiero ver a Henry y llevarle un par de galletas. Además... nadie hace que se avergüencen las flores desde hace un tiempo._

- O podemos hacer las dos cosas. Vamos a tu sala común y después a mi despecho -se levantó.- Y de paso, asegurarme que Clarissa no haya roto el violonchelo nuevo -rió y le ofreció la mano a Kailen.

_Sonreí, supuse el violonchelo la haría sentir mejor y eso me aliviaba de cierta manera. Tomé su mano y tras asegurarme que no hubiera nadie cerca salimos.- ¿No te gusta romper las reglas? -reí._

- Me encanta romper las reglas -sonrió feliz y apretó su mano.- Pero deberíamos usar Aparición... como precaución.

_-Está bien -tomé mejor su mano y terminamos apareciéndonos frente a mi casa, golpeé los barriles y se abrió el túnel. _

- Antes pensaba que las Casas eran seguras -dijo mientras avanzaban por el túnel.- Aislada de los profesores, quiero decir.

_-El secreto está en saber cómo entrar, sabiendo eso da igual y pues la entrada a Hufflepuff es la más fácil de todas, solo que a casi nadie le interesamos -sonreí y entramos a la sala común._

- Se escuchará mal, pero me alegra que releguen a los tejones -miró la sala y sonrió.- Tan viva como siempre.

_-A mí también me gusta, nadie espera nada de nosotros, podríamos sorprenderlos cuando quisiéramos -sonreí.- Ya vuelvo -caminé al dormitorio de los chicos._

- Es cierto pero no me refería a eso... exactamente -rió.- ¿Daimon se enojaría o se deprimiría más si entro contigo?

_-Le daría igual -dije mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la entrada.- ¿A qué te referías?_

Nick se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía.- A que tuve poca competencia para estar contigo -sonrió.

_Reí mientras recorríamos los dormitorios.- Eso es porque yo me la pasé rechazando a cualquier otro chico que me dijera algo de ese tema, sí tenías competencia pero a todos los ignoraba._

- Bueno... entonces me alegra que los hayas rechazado a todos -sonrió más contento.- Porque Kailen era mía y de nadie más.

_- Me alegra que no hayas tenido novias mientras estábamos aquí, o al menos que no me hubiera dado cuenta, si no me habría puesto celosa -reí y entré al dormitorio correcto, Henry dormía con un libro en la cara._

- Creo que nunca te he visto celosa... -se rió bajito al ver a Henry.

_-No ha habido oportunidad para eso -sonreí. Le quité el libro de la cara y me agaché a susurrarle algo en el oído, despertó y me miró feo, reí. -Te traje galletas._

- Debería haberla -se recargó en el barrote de la cama y sonrió.- ¿Por qué esa expresión, Daimon?

_-Tu novia dice tonterías -bostezó y se sentó._

_-Capitán, usted sabe que no miento -sonreí y le di las galletas. - Henry, programaste entrenamiento para pasado mañana, ¿la cancelo?_

- Mi novia nunca miente... creo -rió y los observó con curiosidad.

_-No miento -le sonreí y vi de nuevo a Henry, se quedó pensando un rato y negó._

_-No puedo descuidar al equipo por razones personales -dijo y mordió una galleta._

- Actitud de profesional, buen trabajo -dijo con media sonrisa.- Pero puede afectarle al equipo que "el guía" no esté bien.

_-Estaré bien en el entrenamiento -dijo Henry, lo miré y le dije algo mentalmente, se quedó pensando y asintió. -Sería interesante..._

- Ahora entiendo por qué mi prima se estresaba tanto... -frunció un poco el ceño.- Me gustaría participar en su conversación.

_-Perdón, ya es inconsciente -sonreí un poco apenada._

_-Que Kailen tal vez tome mi lugar de capitán este entrenamiento._

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? Deja que haga tu trabajo -sonrió.

_-Lo pensaré -sonreí y me revolvió el cabello.-Solo sería un día._

_-Lo sé -le robé una galleta._

- Bien, me fugaré ese día para ver a mi Kailen como capitán -sonrió más.

_-Seguramente terminaremos jugando -reí y Henry me vio con expresión algo seria.- Ok, ok, habrá buen entrenamiento._

- No te preocupes, Daimon. Kailen lo hará bien. Mejor sigue deprimiéndote -rió.

_Henry frunció el ceño y reí.- Alégrate -le susurré algo y alzó las cejas. -No te diré nada -sonreí y fui con Nick._

- ¿No le dirás qué? -preguntó Nick curioso mientras la abrazaba.

_-Cosas -reí.- Ya vámonos que Henry se pone celoso -recibí un almohadazo._

Nick volvió a reírse y le regresó la almohada a Henry.- Vámonos entonces, quiero ver cómo dejó Clarissa el salón de música -dijo en voz baja pero en un volumen suficiente para que Henry escuchara.

_-Vamos -sonreí y caminé tras hacerle un gesto de despedida a Henry._

Él se despidió con la mano y siguió a Kailen.- ¿Aún quieres que avergüence a las flores?

_Me encogí de hombros.- Lo dije por decir, porque me acordé -sonreí.- Recordé cuando te metí y hablaste con ellas._

- Aquel día que me iba a convertir en una paleta de hielo porque alguien se quedó con mi abrigo... sí, lo recuerdo -rió bajito.- Les echaré un vistazo de todas maneras.

_-Fue tu culpa por quedarte afuera -sonreí.- Aún tengo tu abrigo -me senté en un sillón._

- No quería entrar -frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a ella. La miró.- ¿En serio aún lo tienes?

_-Es mi cobija para dormir cuando hace frío - sonreí un poco sonrojada._

- Guau... -sonrió y se acostó sobre el sillón poniendo los pies sobre las piernas de Kailen.- Me alegra que te sirva el pelaje de un oso pardo -rió.

_-Pobre oso -desabroché las agujetas de su zapato.- Me gustan los osos - le amarré las agujetas uniendo ambos zapatos._

- Son buenas criaturas... espero que me hayan mentido y sea sólo imitación del pelaje de un oso... creeré eso -volvió a reír.

_-Creamos eso -le jalé las calcetas.- Son de tonos diferentes. Nick no se sabe poner las calcetas._

- No es que me interese fijar mi atención en el color de mis calcetas -sonrió.

_Reí.- Se rompe la imagen de profesor elegante -me dejé caer a su lado, quedamos un poco apretados._

- Se supone que nadie miraría mis calcetas -dijo con una risa y la abrazó.- Si fueras más alta, creo que no podríamos estar así.

_-Que bueno que no lo estoy -reí.- No tengo idea de cómo hacerle de capitana._

- No es tan difícil, sólo imita a Daimon -la despeinó.

_-Yo no estoy tan loca en ese sentido -reí.- ¿No íbamos a ver si sigue en pie el salón de música?_

- Debería ir... pero estoy muy cómodo aquí -sonrió.- Quita la parte loca y haz lo demás.

_-Lo intentaré -sonreí y me estiré.- Ya solo nos falta un renglón de runas y terminamos eso que me dejó mi mamá._

- ¿Un renglón? -se quedó pensando y rió.- Creo que tardarán en resolverlo.

_-Es un renglón corto, está como en acertijo pero hasta ahorita lo que he entendido y lo que me ha dicho Henry es que debo juntar cuatro cosas que me llevarán a algún lado. Dice Henry que probablemente sean trasladores y creemos que el último renglón dice qué son los trasladores._

- Bueno... entonces deberíamos apurar a Clarissa para que te ayude más rápido y sepas más sobre tu familia -sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

_-No la quiero apresurar, ya me está ayudando y eso es suficiente -sonreí, mordí sus dedos._

- Yo la apresuraré entonces... no muerdas, Kailen -le dio un beso rápido.

_Me sonrojé y lo volví a morder, sonreí y maullé. -Alguien viene -me senté._

- ¿Debería esconderme? -dijo, tratando de no reírse. Se sentó y sacó su varita para transformar su ropa al uniforme de Hufflepuff como Kailen había sugerido.

_Lo miré y me quedé pensando un rato, me sonrojé, quienes habían entrado nos pasaron de largo y se fueron a sus dormitorios._

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Sonrió al ver a Kailen.- ¿Hay algún motivo para ese sonrojo? -se recorrió para estar más cerca de ella.

_-Me gustó uno de ellos -dije con una sonrisa esperando a ver su reacción._

- ¿Sí? -se acercó un poco más, aunque había sentido una punzada de celos.- ¿Cuál?

_Los había visto a través de las mentes de todos así que podía responder.- El pelirrojo que llevaba varios libros._

- ¿Por qué te gustó? -la miró directo a los ojos.

_Lo pensé unos segundos.- Es listo._

- ¿Sólo eso? -rozó su nariz con la suya.

_-No estaba feo tampoco -sonreí y cerré los ojos._

Se alejó recargándose en el sillón al verla cerrar los ojos.- Puedes ir tras él si quieres, no hay problema -sonrió.

_Me encogí de hombros y me levanté.- Está bien -sonreí y caminé hacia el dormitorio de los chicos._

- Una cosa antes -dijo mientras se levantaba y la alcanzaba en un par de pasos. La tomó por la cintura sin pedir permiso y la besó por un largo rato. Sonrió cuando se separó de ella.- Ahora sí, ya puedes irte -regresó al sillón.

_-Tonto -reí y le arrojé un cojín del sillón de al lado._

- ¿Qué? -atrapó el cojín y también se rió.

_Me senté a su lado y lo besé.- Tengo tareas que hacer._

- Y yo tengo que echar un vistazo a la zona de desastre -señaló hacia arriba mientras reía.

_-¿Nos vemos mañana? -sonreí._

Asintió y le dio un beso.- Hasta mañana -se levantó y volvió a cambiarse la ropa con magia.

_Sonreí, le di un beso y partió. Pasé el resto del día con Henry haciendo tareas, luego me dio indicaciones para el día que tomaría su lugar. Tuvimos la suerte de que fue un día despejado y el horario era perfecto porque no nos molestaba el sol. Hice casi todo lo que Henry nos ponía a hacer pero más relajado, lo cual fue buena idea porque Henry andaba un poco despistado y casi lo tiraron un par de bludgers. Tal como predije terminamos jugando más que entrenando al final._

No había zona de desastre cuando Nick subió al salón de música. Aún seguía tocando y me dijo que podía ir cada que quisiera. Fue a verla el día de entrenamiento, para él había sido divertido. Conforme los días iban pasando, se me fue bajando el enojo con Stuart... pero no tenía el valor para hablar con él, después de lo que había pasado. Cuando desperté el día del paseo a Hogsmeade, me di cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo, pues no sabía que era 14 de febrero.

_El catorce de febrero comenzó de una manera curiosa. Henry se había vestido algo fachoso, lo cual era raro en él, tampoco se había pasado ni el peine por el cabello y dudaba entre mostrar el collar que Clary le había dado o no, decidió no hacerlo. Cuando llegamos al comedor para desayunar notamos que ni Steve ni Violette estaban, reímos y supusimos que ya debían estar rumbo a Hogsmeade y si teníamos suerte estarían juntos. _

A los pocos segundos me sentí fastidiada. Violette me había dicho que invitaría a Steve a algún lugar en Hogsmeade, ya que él no se animaba a decirle nada. Le deseé suerte y se fue. Me puse un suéter con gorro, pues el clima seguía un poco fresco, me colgué mi bolsa y salí al poco rato, directo al pueblo. No tenía ganas de desayunar.

_Me despedí de Henry cuando terminamos de desayunar y le deseé suerte. Me dirigí a Hogsmeade, en el camino me encontraría con Nick. Cuando mi amigo salió del Gran Comedor la pequeña acosadora lo esperaba sonriente, él suspiró y empezaron su día-cita en Hogwarts. _

Me puse a vagar por el pueblo sin saber qué hacer. No tenía nada por hacer ahí pero quedarme en el castillo, sólo me haría sentir peor. Al mirar por uno de los callejones que daban a las afueras del pueblo, una idea pasó por mi mente. Me alejé y me dirigí a las viejas casas que había explorado con Henry.

_Henry estuvo un rato con la niña bajo nuestro árbol favorito mientras ella no paraba de hablar, se había esfumado lo tímida que parecía. Luego le pidió que le ayudara a volar porque no era buena y ya que él era el capitán de Hufflepuff podía ayudarla, siempre tratando de parecer encantadora. Henry se fastidió y le sugirió un juego muggle, por supuesto que la niña no quiso y entonces mi amigo aprovechó para contarle su descendencia muggle._

Llegué a la casa por donde habíamos caído y donde estaba el túnel al Bosque Prohibido. Sentí un escalofrío pero lo dejé pasar. Bajé de un brinco, lastimándome un poco el tobillo. Dejé mi bolsa en la entrada al abrir la pesada puerta con magia. Me interné de nuevo.

_La pequeña niña de Slytherin no podía evitar mostrar su desagrado por la gente mestiza y de sangre muggle, eso la hizo apartarse un poco de él pero de todos modos seguía pensando que podía gustarle y que podía tal vez ignorar el hecho de que era mestizo. Conforme fue pasando el día ella se sentía más confiada y aunque Henry ya estaba más relajado seguía deseando que se terminara ya ese día._

Esta vez fui más lento, pues me fijaba en cada detalle: el olor, la textura de las paredes, los bichos que no había notado al principio. Me deslicé hasta caer en el agujero que llevaba directo al bosque. En lugar de usar magia, toqué el contorno para ver si existía otra manera de subir. Al ver que era posible escalar, pero no me iba a arriesgar, subí con ayuda de la varita. Tenía que enfrentar mis miedos ahora.

_En la comida ella estaba feliz platicando sobre sus amigas, cuando le dijo que no les gustaba el Quidditch Henry se desconectó de la conversación, asentía de vez en cuando y había uno que otro comentario que servía aunque no le pusiera atención. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Clarissa, se preguntó si alguien la habría invitado a salir por ser día de San Valentín, esperaba que lo hubiera rechazado, se sintió algo celoso._

Respiré profundo un par de veces y empecé a caminar encendiendo mi varita. No entraba luz por ninguna parte. Los árboles eran demasiado altos y tupidos para permitir el paso de los rayos del sol, así que el suelo era húmedo y había poco aire. Quería saber qué tan alejada del castillo podía estar, pero al escuchar una especie de bramido, regresé casi corriendo al agujero, raspándome el rostro y las manos con las ramas que no alcanzaba a desviar de mi camino.

_La niña notó que Henry no le hacía caso y le reclamó, lo amenazó y él se cansó de ella, así que se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada al castillo sin decirle nada, tal vez si se apuraba alcanzaba a hacer algo en Hogsmeade. Antes de salir la chica lo alcanzó y se disculpó, se veía de nuevo tan tímida que podría haber convencido a cualquiera, Henry solo aceptó para terminar con eso._

Como pude, regresé a la puerta y la atravesé. Me sacudí la ropa cubierta de tierra, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí al pueblo de nuevo. En Hogsmeade, me puse una venda en el tobillo adolorido y al ver que atardecía, tomé el camino hacia el castillo. Al estar en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, había deseado tener a Henry conmigo y no sentirme tan asustada. Tal vez aún tenía tiempo de disculparme con él.

_Fueron a una terraza y ella trató de convencerlo de que se volviera su novio, se terminó de fastidiar.- Mira, eres una niña todavía así que no me interesas en nada. Se ve que vas a ser una chica guapa cuando crezcas y te vas a encontrar con muchos patanes porque tienes una personalidad hostigante que les suele gustar además de que pareces tierna -bostezó.- Tienes suerte de haber decidido acosarme a mí y no a otro, te hace falta madurar -dijo y la niña se le quedó viendo._

Me puse la capucha de la chamarra y avancé hacia el castillo, esperando no toparme con alguien conocido, pues iba pensando qué le diría a Henry para disculparme. En eso, recordé lo último que me había dicho y me sonrojé.- Si es cierto, debo averiguarlo -susurré decidida dentro de los territorios del colegio.

_Ella se puso a llorar y Henry no supo qué hacer estaba algo fastidiado pero no podía simplemente irse y ya, intentó detenerla con palabras pero no funcionada. Una flor que crecía entre las piedras le llamó la atención y la agarró.- Te daré un regalo y esa será mi despedida, si me vuelves a seguir usaré un obliviate y me olvidarás ¿de acuerdo? -la niña lo vio entre extrañada y asustada, Henry hechizó la flor y ésta empezó a bailar en su mano._

Entré al castillo sin fijarme en los alrededores. Me topé con un chico de su equipo y le pregunté por él, diciéndome que lo había visto con alguien cerca del lago. Le agradecí y fui a buscarlo. Un poco más confiada y sonriente, lo vi en la terraza. Caminé hacia allí y la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció cuando estuve más cerca.

_La niña rió y tomó la flor, Henry sonrió un poco.- Bien, eso es todo. Ahora vete y recuerda que si vuelves a seguirme usaré el obliviate y lo digo tan en serio como que soy capitán de Quidditch._

Toda la emoción se derrumbó por completo al ver la flor hechizada que la niña había tomado de la mano de Henry. Con extrema lentitud, dejé la mochila y la chamarra en el suelo. Saqué la varita de mi bolsillo, sintiendo como un poco de rabia... y desilusión se apoderaron de mí. Sin dejar de caminar y con un pequeño movimiento de mi muñeca, la flor que ella sostenía se prendió en llamas, mientras que el viento se llevaba las cenizas.

_Ella gritó cuando la flor se incendió y le echó la culpa a Henry, se fue corriendo. Él volteó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Clary, no supo ni qué sentir ni qué pensar._

Me acerqué a Henry lo suficiente y me agaché apuntándolo con la varita.- No vuelvas a hablarme, a verme, a seguirme o lo que sea -me levanté y derramé un par de lágrimas.- ¿Entendiste, Daimon? No te acerques, jamás -regresé corriendo por mis cosas y me metí al castillo sin darle oportunidad de hablar. _Feliz día, Diane_, pensé con ironía y tristeza.

_Henry se levantó y corrió tras ella, cuando la alcanzó la tomó por la mano que tenía la varita y se la quitó como precaución. Se le quedó viendo en silencio hasta que después de un par de minutos habló.- ¿Por qué? -fue lo único que dijo._

- Devuélveme mi varita -dije sin contestar a su pregunta y tratando de no llorar en su presencia. Moví mi mano pero no se zafó del apretón de la suya.- Ahora, dámela.

_-No, dime por qué... -frunció el ceño.- Si es por la niña esa, ya terminó todo, justo estaba terminando todo. Si es otra cosa dime qué es porque ya me estoy desesperando de no saber qué hago mal..._

- Así que no lo recuerdas... -susurré con tristeza. Había sido una tonta al pensar que él sabía el significado de las flores danzantes, ahora yo sabía que no era el mismo para ambos. Me solté con brusquedad de su mano.- No es por la mocosa -me sobé la mano, tenía una cortada de la que no me había percatado.- Quédate con la varita si quieres, yo me largo -avancé de nuevo.

_Notó que estaba raspada, la detuvo de nuevo, le pasó la manga de su playera por una herida en el rostro.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? -la miró preocupado y aun preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado que no recordaba._

- ¡Déjame! -alejé su brazo o lo que fuera de mi rostro. Me puse la chamarra y la capucha también.- A ti no te importa lo que me pase, así que déjame en paz. No quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo... ¡nada! -volví a caminar.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap. 26

_Henry la miró, se sintió de nuevo desesperado y de pronto recordó la flor quemándose, recordó que le dio una en primero, abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿La flor? ¿Es por la flor, Clarissa?_

Me tapé los oídos.- No quiero escucharlo, no quiero escucharlo... -susurré mientras avanzaba más deprisa. Empecé a tararear inconscientemente, esperando encontrar un lugar donde él no pudiera entrar o acorralarme como siempre.

_La alcanzó fácilmente, la tomó con un brazo y la metió en un salón vacío, se recargó en la puerta.- Eso fue solo para que me dejara en paz, ni siquiera es una flor como la que te di. _

Me quedé de espaldas a él y no hablé... y no pensaba hacerlo. Estaba harta de él y si lo ignoraba simplemente, tal vez se iría.

_-Esa era una vil flor con una ilusión, las flores que bailan son más difíciles, eres la única a quien le he dado una de esas..._

Me senté en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. _No oigo nada, no oigo nada..._, pensé con desesperación.

_La obligó a mirarlo.- Clarissa, ya no soporto que estés sin hablarme... ¿qué hice? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - se sintió más desesperado.- No volveré a hablarle a ninguna chica si no es por tareas si quieres, no volveré a dar jamás ninguna flor de ningún tipo a nadie, pero ya... -suspiró y la soltó.- Creo que el único año que no hemos discutido fue en primero..._

- No me interesa lo que hagas -me arrastré hacia atrás y llegué a la salida.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con las flores, con las chicas... con lo que sea. No me interesa, no me importa -dudé por un momento pero me atreví a hablar mientras abría la puerta.- Te odio y quiero el medallón que te regalé de vuelta -salí pensando dónde estaba Nick cuando se le necesitaba.

_La volvió a detener.- No lo haré, no te lo regresaré ni me rendiré todavía... te voy a mostrar que me importas a mi tonta manera -le dio su varita.- No me importa si me odias... porque eres demasiado importante para mí como para renunciar -la soltó._

Lo miré por un segundo. (¿Y por qué piensas que hago tanto berrinche? También me importas demasiado y eso me duele_...)_ Meneé la cabeza mientras me mordía la lengua y me tragaba mis lágrimas.- No te importo... -susurré en pársel y corrí hacia el salón de música.

_Henry se quedó ahí parado unos minutos y luego fue a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que volviéramos de Hogsmeade, en cuanto llegamos me separó de Nick y me llevó a nuestra casa para hablar._

No quería tocar instrumento ni golpear cosas. En cuanto cerré la puerta, me escondí detrás del piano para llorar en silencio mientras me curaba las heridas del rostro y las manos. Nick apenas pudo despedirse de Kailen y al aparecerse en el pasillo, escuchó mis sollozos.

_Henry estaba molesto, desesperado y confundido a la vez, hablaba sin parar y a veces tenía que pararlo para que no gritara. Cuando se desahogó se quedó sin energías y parecía que se deprimiría de nuevo, me molesté con los dos._

Mi primo me encontró.- Ya no estás tan pequeña para esconderte ahí -se puso en cuclillas.- Ahora qué pasó -negué sin dejar de llorar.- No te molestes, puedo preguntarle a Daimon -fruncí el ceño y le conté lo que había pasado... y el secreto de los medallones. Meneó la cabeza.- Sólo nos provocan problemas, ¿sabían? -suspiré.- No te vas a mover de aquí, ¿verdad? -volví a negar e hizo aparecer una manta.- Para el frío de la noche.

_-Abie me dijo alguna vez que eres un genio, yo creo que eres un tonto -me miró con el ceño fruncido.- Si no fueras tan tonto le habrías dicho lo que sentías antes y no cuando se estaban peleando, habrías entendido que daba igual si alguien te acosaba porque la ignorabas y pasabas tiempo con ella, pero decidiste hacer todo como a ti te parecía mejor y ahora estás aquí con ganas de llorar de coraje y tristeza. _

La tomé y agradecí moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no le crees, Clarissa? -me miró y se sentó en el suelo. Guardé todo en mi bolsa de nuevo.- Por lo menos no te has deshecho del dibujo, ¿verdad? -negué y me cubrí con la manta.- Deberías pensar bien, no de más, lo que te ha dicho... si te dijo que no te devolvería el guardapelo, entre otras cosas, es por algo, Diane. Hazme caso y sé feliz -sonrió burlón y le lancé una mirada asesina.

_-¿Y sabes qué? Así va a seguir hasta que te animes a hacer algo bien, que lo hayas pensado antes -bufó.- Tonto -le pegué con un cojín.- No la vayas a perder por completo por portarte como tonto -me levanté y me fui a mi dormitorio dejándolo solo pensando en ella._

- No me juzgues. Tú te comportaste peor con Kailen hace relativamente poco, ¿recuerdas? -susurré mientras me encogía en el rincón.

- Sí me acuerdo. Pero venos ahora, puede servirte de ejemplo -me despeinó y se levantó.- Vigilaré que Umbridge no te descubra aquí y si quieres irte al despecho, puedes hacerlo -sonrió y se despidió con una mano.- Pero, hablando en serio, reflexiona y actúa rápido... después puede ser tarde -se encogió de hombros y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_Aún y con la tristeza de Henry los entrenamientos se volvieron más intensos, se acercaba nuestro primer partido y su primer partido como capitán. La mañana del juego, despertó bien temprano y me llamaba tan fuerte que me despertó, al bajar lo encontré muy ansioso y nervioso._

- ¿Tengo que ir? -pregunté cubriéndome con las cobijas. Violette asintió y me jaló de los pies. Había quedado con Steve de ver el partido juntos... y estar de "mal tercio", no me gustaba.- Vayan solos, así no les estorbo.

- Te levantas en este momento, Clarissa Diane, o corro a decirle a Henry que lo amas con pasión y locura -volteé los ojos y me fui a arreglar, aunque sí quería ver el partido.

_Para tranquilizarse dimos una vuelta por el castillo antes de ir a desayunar y una vez allí se le fue el hambre pero lo obligué a comer un poco.- Tranquilo, vamos a ganar -le dije sonriente tratando de darle ánimos._

Subí detrás de ella, como un fantasma siguiendo a los alumnos felices. Ella iba emocionada y platicando sobre su vida. Desayuné con poco ánimo, aunque ella me hubiera llenado el plato de comida.

_Steve apareció atrás de Violette a mitad del desayuno y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Henry estaba concentrado en su jugo, le piqué una mejilla.- Señor capitán será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cancha -le dije unos minutos antes de que terminara el desayuno, él asintió y llamó a todo el equipo. No era el único nervioso, todos lo estábamos, habíamos entrenado mucho era momento de probarnos realmente._

Vi lo saludó y empezó a platicar con él.- ¿Crees que ganen? Sé que han entrenado mucho y no debería importarme porque el Quidditch no me gusta, pero son nuestros amigos y me emociona un poco el hec... -me levanté al perder el hilo de la conversación.

- Iré a apartar un lugar a las gradas -dije con voz monótona y camine hacia fuera.

_Mientras nos cambiábamos el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, así que le dije a Henry que dijera algo pero estaba casi más nervioso que todos los demás. -Bueno... -sonreí.- Solo diré una cosa... ¡vamos a demostrarles quienes somos a esos Gryffindor! -exclamé con entusiasmo, todos rieron y empezaron a sentirse más tranquilos. Henry me despeinó y rió también._

_- Aquí demostraremos lo que hemos estado entrenando, es momento de mostrarlo todo -miró a los nuevos.- El primer partido es el más difícil de todos pero también uno de los más valiosos que recordarán así que... disfrútenlo, no se preocupen de nada más -sonrió y luego vio a nuestro buscador.-Summerby... esfuérzate -no pude evitar reír cuando se dirigió a él.- Guardián, no se desconcentre._

_-No, señor._

Fui de los primeros en llegar a las gradas y busqué un lugar cualquiera. Nícolas también llegó temprano.- Creí que no vendría, profesor -bajé la voz.- Sobre todo por cierta guardián.

Se rió.- La que me extraña que esté aquí eres tú -me encogí de hombros y ya no dijo nada.

_Nos avisaron que era momento de salir, tomé la mano de Henry y salimos, una vez en la cancha nos colocamos cada quien en su posición, estrechó manos con la capitana de Gryffindor, se escuchó el silbido y olvidamos los nervios, pronto estábamos todos en el aire en nuestras posiciones. No llevábamos ni un minuto jugando cuando nuestro equipo anotó por primera ocasión. Henry no pudo evitar buscar a Clary y una vez que la vio comenzó a esforzarse. El equipo realmente estaba fuerte ese día, casi no tuve que moverme de mi lugar y a los diez minutos ya llevábamos ocho anotaciones, eso nos animaba más a todos._

Violette estaba más emocionada que de costumbre al ver el partido, mientras que Nick miraba con atención cada movimiento de Kailen, y del resto del equipo también. Trataba de no enfocarme en Henry, pero podría decirse que era inevitable pues su brazo era fuerte y las bludgers que desviaba atraían la atención. Me emocioné un poco con cada anotación.

_El equipo de Gryffindor estaba algo torpe pero aun así nos dieron batalla. Henry no necesitaba ni dar una sola indicación, sonreí al pensar que lograría un día ser jugador profesional y luego entrenador como quería. A la única persona a la que muchos le dijimos algo fue a Summerby, no se movía y no encontraba la snitch. Acababa de meter la anotación número catorce un chico nuevo cuando sonó el silbato, la buscadora de Gryffindor había atrapado la snitch, pero no nos importó, habíamos ganado._

Nick y yo nos reímos un poco del pobre buscador pero cuando supimos que habían ganado, grité un poco, un sonido que no se notó porque Vi hacía más escándalo. Mi primo aplaudió emocionado y feliz por el triunfo de los chicos. Sé que estaba enojada, pero cuando se trataba de Quidditch, se me olvidaba un tanto.

_Nos reunimos todos en el aire, chocamos palmas y nos felicitamos entre todos. Al llegar a tierra le echamos montón a Henry, él estaba feliz como no había estado en mucho tiempo y todos estábamos tan animados que no volvimos a cuestionar los entrenamientos. Cuando entramos al vestidor estábamos cantando el himno de Hufflepuff y reíamos mientras contábamos algunos momentos del partido._

Cuando todos se dispersaron, Nick, Violette y Steve fueron a esperar a los chicos afuera de los vestidores, mientras que yo, recordando que el partido ya había terminado, me fui a biblioteca a hacer los deberes atrasados.

_Salimos aún emocionados y cantando de los vestidores, seguramente habría celebración en la sala común. Algunos chicos de la casa nos esperaban afuera y algunos iban a hablar con Henry por ser el capitán. Entre los nuevos había una chica y sonreía apenada ante los elogios de algunos chicos mayores a ella, reí cuando la vi. Steve se acercó y despeinó a Henry mientras platicaba emocionado con él sobre el partido._

Nick se acercó a Kailen.- Bien jugado, señorita Aeryn -dijo sonriendo. Vi asintió también algo emocionada.

_Noté que Clary no estaba y negué sin dejar de sonreír.- Casi ni tuve que hacer nada -reí.- Todo es gracias al señor capitán -volteé y ya no lo vi.- A quién ya secuestraron._

- El señor capitán... sí, desapareció -dijo Nick siguiendo su mirada.- No importa que no hayas hecho gran cosa, contribuiste al triunfo por poquito que haya sido -sonrió.

_Steve apareció de pronto, tomó de la mano a Violette y la llevó entre la gente de nuestra casa que iba rumbo a la sala común.- Sí -sonreí, luego reí.- La competencia apareció -miré a unos chicos de la casa y los saludé con un gesto de la mano.- ¡Hoy hay celebración! -exclamé y luego reí._

Nick rió con ella y miró a los chicos pero no entendió de qué se trataba.- Dejaré que disfrutes la celebración entonces -le puso una mano en la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

_-Te llevaría conmigo si no fueras el profesor de música, de por sí ya nos están viendo esos dos -reí.- Son de los que he rechazado pero me caen bien._

Rió de nuevo meneando la cabeza.- Mi pequeña Kailen... después te veo y disfruta tu celebración... que parece durará bastante -se despidió de ella para dejarla ir.

_Les metí una idea a los chicos y se distrajeron, entonces, segura de que nadie nos veía, le di un beso. Me despedí y corrí hacia los que aún quedaban ahí. Nos festejaron a todo el equipo y todo el equipo festejamos a Henry. Pareciera que nunca se había puesto triste ni nada, no dejaba de sonreír ni de beber cerveza de mantequilla, tampoco se negaba a las chicas que le coqueteaban. _

Al salir de la biblioteca, me topé con el profesor Nícolas y me platicó que ahorita estarían celebrando los Hufflepuff el triunfo, asentí feliz y cuando me disponía a irme, me detuvo.- Espero que no termine como la última vez, con novia sin haberse dado cuenta, ¿no crees?

Se fue y me dirigí a mi sala común con el ceño fruncido, poniéndome un poco celosa, sin derecho alguno, y recordando que no debía pensar en eso... aunque me carcomía por dentro no saber qué podría pasar.

_Tal como Nick dijo, la celebración fue larga, no tengo idea de cómo había tanta cerveza de mantequilla, alguien puso música y sin darnos cuenta ya era una auténtica fiesta. Los alumnos más niños se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones y los de cuarto para arriba seguimos ahí. Terminamos jugando cartas y otras cosas, de pronto dejé de ver a Henry. Me aburrí después de un rato y me di cuenta de que había estado tomando sin notarlo, reí.-Bueno... iré a ver al profesor Temple -les dije a los chicos con los que estaba platicando, me miraron extrañados, reí y caminé a la salida._

Una fuerza me jalaba a ir a la casa de Hufflepuff... pero no tenía razón alguna, podía justificarme por Violette o Kailen, que seguro seguían ahí. Sin embargo, logré contenerme y hui a mi dormitorio. Nick supuso que su novia no dormiría en el despacho esa noche, así que se puso el pijama de verano y estuvo leyendo en la sala antes de ir a dormir.

_Busqué con la mirada a Steve y Violette entre la gente pero tampoco los encontré. No supe bien cómo llegué pero en un momento estaba frente al despacho de Nick, maullé._

Nick detuvo su lectura con el ceño fruncido, miró alrededor y no vio a Áyax. Suponiendo que era él, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Puso los ojos como platos.- ¿Kailen? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Lo miré.- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -hice un puchero.- Me aburrí, había mucha gente, mucho ruido y no encontré a ninguno._

Él se rió bajito y miró el pasillo.- Entra, antes de que Filch se le ocurra subir hasta acá y te descubra -la tomó del brazo para que se metiera y cerró la puerta.- Está buena la celebración, ¿no?

_-¡Sí! Comida y bebida, y música y cerveza de mantequilla -caminé de espaldas mientras decía una lista de palabras, choqué con el sillón y me senté en el brazo.- Y así -reí._

- Ya lo noté -se acercó y la sentó bien sobre el sillón.- Deberías irte a dormir ya.

_-No tengo sueño -dije mientras me sacaba las botas.- ¿Sabías que tengo buen equilibrio? -me paré en el brazo del sillón de nuevo y empecé a caminar sobre él y el respaldo como gato.- ¿Ves? -sonreí._

- Sí, sí, ya vi, eres asombrosa -la cargó como costal.- Creo que te excediste un poco...

_- Soy asombrosa -reí.- También sé hacer trucos de magia y malabares -me dejé cargar._

- Eso puedes mostrarlo después -la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama.- En serio, Kailen, es hora de que duermas.

_-No tengo sueño -volví a hacer otro puchero.- Y mañana no hay clases, puedo desvelarme._

- ¿Desvelarte cómo? ¿Brincando en la cama o haciendo malabares con las velas de la sala? -dijo mientras le daba un beso corto.

_-¿Puedo hacer malabares con las velas de la sala? -sonreí emocionada._

- Bien, sólo te estoy dando ideas -negó.- Cuando estés menos... así, puedes hacer lo que quieras -se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó.- Anda, hay que dormir.

_-¿Así cómo? -lo miré y acaricié su cabello. Me le quedé viendo unos minutos y lo besé._

- Así... con mucha energía -dijo antes de que ella lo besara, le correspondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él.

_-Siempre tengo energía -dije entre besos, lo abracé y seguí besándolo, aunque de repente sentía que me iba a dar sueño._

- Pero sueles controlarte... -susurró Nick y acarició su cabello sin soltarla, aunque tenerla tan cerca, lo ponía ligeramente nervioso.

_- No es verdad -seguí besándolo, con el corazón un poco acelerado._

Nick no replicó esta vez e inclinó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza de Kailen, enredando los dedos en su cabello y siguió besándola.

_Me sentí un poco rara pero no dejé de besarlo, mi corazón seguía acelerado y me estaba sonrojando más de lo normal._

- Tu rostro está caliente... -susurró Nick al tocar su mejilla y se rió bajito.- ¿Por qué estás roja, Kailen? -tras ese breve respiro, volvió a besarla, enredando una de sus piernas con la de Kailen.

_-No estoy roja -susurré entre besos, me empecé a poner nerviosa y no supe qué quería hacer si seguir así o huir, tenía ya la mente un poco más despejada. Seguí besándolo pero mis manos temblaron un poco por los nervios._

- Sí lo estás -notó el temblor de sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas sin dejar de besarla. Las colocó sobre su espalda con lentitud.- Tranquila, pequeña... -la soltó y rodeó su rostro, pegándose a ella aún más.

_Aunque me dijera que estuviera tranquila no podía, me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y que se acercara tanto me hacía sentir extraña. Antes de que pudiera decir nada me besó de nuevo y le respondí sin pensarlo mucho._

Nick deslizó su mano hacia la espalda de Kailen mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y después besó su cuello para tranquilizarla al notar que aún estaba nerviosa... como si él no lo estuviera.

_Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, me sentí más nerviosa aún y tenía más calor. Al sentir que besó mi cuello me dio un escalofrío, al pensar a donde podía llegar todo eso me espanté.- Nick..._

Él escuchó su voz temblorosa y deslizó su nariz por un costado del rostro hasta llegar a su oído.- ¿Sí? -susurró mientras besaba donde se unía la oreja con el resto de su cabeza.

_Me volví a estremecer, cerré los ojos e intenté separarnos un poco.- Espera... -susurré._

Nick la soltó un poco, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y acarició su cabello.- Lo siento -jaló una manta y la cubrió.

_Me quedé bajo la manta, roja, confundida por lo que había sentido y por su manera de terminar con todo aquello, sentí que iba a empezar a reír._

- Lo siento, Kailen -abrazó al bulto sin quitarle la manta y esperó a que se calmara.- No era mi intención, lo lamento mucho...

_Después de un rato mi pulso se calmó un poco y reí.- No me lo esperaba... bueno... sí pero no... No te preocupes -destapé mi cara y le sonreí._

Nick también le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.- Estabas hiperactiva, había que encontrar una manera para calmarte, ¿no crees? -rió bajito.

_-No lo hiciste por eso -reí.- Aún me siento mareada -cerré los ojos._

- Está bien, no lo hice por eso -la miró ahora preocupado.- ¿Quieres agua o algo?

_Negué, me abracé a él.- Dime tres cosas que pienses y que no digas -bostecé. Ya estaba calmada, ahora me quería dar sueño y empecé a pensar muchas cosas, entre ellas recordé mi ligera frustración de no saber qué pensaba cuando podía saberlo con facilidad de otras personas._

- Veamos... -la abrazó también y se puso a pensar.- Bueno... que me gustaría haber tenido un hermano...

_Agarré un mechón de su cabello y jugué con él.- ¿Mayor o menor?_

- No lo sé... -miró la pared.- Clarissa es como mi hermana menor, pero a fin de cuentas, no es lo mismo... uno mayor habría sido interesante -rió.- Hasta un gemelo me habría gustado.

_-Ha de ser genial tener un gemelo -ahora jugué con sus manos.- ¿Conoces a los gemelos Weasley? los golpeadores de Gryffindor. Me agradan, son divertidos._

Nick asintió.- Jugué varias veces contra ellos cuando estaba estudiando -sonrió.- Sí, son bastante divertidos... por eso pienso que habría sido interesante tener un hermano...

_-Dime otra cosa que pienses y no digas -me acomodé mejor._

Volvió a reír.- A veces pienso qué habría sido de mi vida si fuera muggle...

_Reí.- ¿Te imaginas que nos hubiéramos conocido en una escuela muggle? Jugaríamos fútbol en vez de Quidditch y comeríamos papas fritas, palomitas y dulces empaquetados en vez de pastelillos y cosas hechas con calabaza._

- Seguramente -asintió.- Pero yo seguiría en la universidad y ustedes en preparatoria... o aún en la secundaria. No nos veríamos tan seguido, creo... -la miró sonriendo.

_-Habrían maneras... aunque si fuera en las escuelas que iba... tal vez jamás nos habríamos conocido._

- Y yo tal vez viviría en Francia... pero el destino nos habría juntado de alguna forma, ¿no crees?

_Asentí.- Tal vez podría haberme ido para la universidad o la preparatoria a estudiar allá y quedaríamos en el mismo lugar y entonces nos conoceríamos ahí -sonreí._

- También... -se encogió de hombros.- O yo hubiera vuelto, no lo sé, de alguna manera...

_-Algo habría pasado -bostecé.- Dime otra cosa -cerré los ojos._

- Otra... -se quedó pensando mientras la miraba.- ¿Qué tal si mejor descansas?

_Negué.- La tercera y ya -lo miré.- No puedo leer tu mente -sonreí.- Quiero conocerte mejor._

- Creeme, en ciertos momentos es bueno que no puedas -le movió un mechón y lo puso tras su oreja.- Otra cosa que pienso es que podría tener un buen puesto en el Ministerio en este momento, pero prefiero ser un maestro de música sólo para estar contigo -sonrió.

_Sonreí un poco sonrojada.- ¿Cuando salga qué harás? _

Se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé... depende de lo que tú hagas -acomodó su cabello.- Listo, es hora de dormir.

_-Seré auror al salir de aquí -cerré los ojos.- Ahora creo que aunque no quiera me quieres más tú que yo a ti -susurré._

Nick se rió mientras meneaba la cabeza.- Tanto que si de mí dependiera, no te dejaría ser auror... pero no podría limitarte de esa manera -también cerró los ojos.

_-Por eso siento que me quieres más - me acurruqué un poco.- Creo que me seguirías a donde fuera ¿verdad?_

- Por supuesto -frunció un poco el ceño.- ¿Lo harías tú también? -se sintió ligeramente asustado de repente.

_-A donde fuera, cuando fuera -sonreí y sin abrir los ojos busqué su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.- A veces creo que yo muy chica para hablar en serio de estas cosas pero al mismo tiempo estoy segura, tan segura como que las serpientes hablan pársel._

Asintió riendo bajito.- Eres muy segura entonces -apretó su mano.- Y te reías de mí por estar tan seguro al decir que terminaría teniéndote a mi lado...

_Me sonrojé y fruncí un poco el ceño.- Ya duérmete -jalé la cobija y me cubrí toda con ella._

- Está bien -rió y se acurrucó junto a ella, abrazándola sobre la cobija.- Buenas noches.

_-Buenas noches -sonreí y al poco tiempo me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, nada que no se quitara con desayunar. En la mesa me encontré que todos los amigos de Henry se sentían un poco mal pero a la vez estaban muy alegres y divertidos, le hacían burla a mi amigo por algo, no entendí hasta que Marcus llegó y preguntó cuál era la gracia. Al parecer una chica se había llevado a Henry al dormitorio de los chicos y él se había quedado dormido, le hacían burlas tontas adolescentes, a veces reía con ellos y otras solo me dedicaba a mi comida._

En el desayuno, Violette estaba muy alegre y me platicaba de lo bien que se le había pasado en la fiesta... pero, extrañamente, no entró en detalles como solía hacerlo, y se encontraba algo ansiosa ese día. Supuse que sería el efecto de la cerveza de mantequilla y dejé de prestarle atención... aun cuando me comentó lo mismo que los chicos de Hufflepuff decían, algo sobre Henry y otra chica.

_De pronto empezaron a hablar en esa forma de hablar entre chicos que no entendía, como si hablaran en clave, lo siguiente que supe fue que parecía que felicitaban a Steve o algo así, no les entendí y Henry no me quiso explicar. Después de un rato me aburrí y fui a acompañar a Clary y Vi._

Siguió torturándome un rato hasta que Kailen llegó. Vi la saludó feliz, preguntándole por qué ella también había desaparecido de la fiesta.

_-Pues fui con Nick -dije mientras me servía un poco de jugo.- ¿A dónde desapareciste con Steve? Ya supe qué onda con Henry pero no con ustedes -dije con curiosidad._

Vi se encogió de hombros.- Por ahí -siguió comiendo y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Violette Rose, ¿qué hiciste? -volvió a encogerse de hombros. Suspiré.

_Entonces la curiosidad fue más poderosa y lo busqué en su mente, me sorprendí cuando supe qué había pasado.- Ahora ya entendí lo de hace rato con los chicos... ¿No te dio miedo? -no sabía si era buena idea hablar de ello o no.- Steve es un pervertido, pero creí que lo ibas a mantener a raya..._

- Pero Vi... sólo tienes quinc...

- Dieciséis desde hace tres días, Clary -sonrió y miró a Kailen.- Supongo que a todos nos da algo de miedo, pero después eso se olvida. Cuando ambos quieren, ¿por qué mantenerse a raya? -rió y meneé la cabeza, pero no abrí la boca.

_-Me perturbas...-dije mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, recordé la noche anterior y me sonrojé. -No, no, no... Aún estamos chicas -susurré más que nada para mí misma._

Fruncí el ceño y Violette la miró interesada mientras sonreía.- Nick se ha portado travieso conmigo, ¿no? -parecía que se iba a reír.

_Me sonrojé más y tomé un pastelillo.- Tal vez -dije sin mirarlas y comí, me sentía algo avergonzada._

- Ay, Nícolas... -susurré mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- No sería raro, Clary. Tu primo es varios años más grande que ella -rió bajito.

- Lo siento, pienso algo diferente...

- Calla, que ya quisieras estar así con Henry -volvió a reír.

_Reí.- Henry tuvo ayer su oportunidad también, según escuché una chica intentó algo pero él le dijo que no le gustaba y se quedó dormido -reí otro poco y tomé jugo.- A veces es... extraño con Nick, pero me asusta que algo pase, no quiero, estoy todavía muy chica a mi parecer. Además... la otra vez la mamá de Henry habló conmigo de cosas así y suena complicado el estarse cuidando -me estiré.- Tengo tareas que hacer, iré a la biblioteca ¿van?_


	27. Chapter 27

Cap. 27

- Te dije que algo había pasado con Henry... -canturreó Violette y la ignoré.- Piénsalo, Kailen -sonrió.

- Yo voy contigo -dije rápido mientras me levantaba. Su tema de conversación no me agrada mucho.

_-No cambiaré de opinión -sonreí y fui con Clary a hacer tareas. Un par de horas después Henry se nos unió en silencio._

Cuando vi a Henry llegar, cerré el libro que había estado consultando y agarré mis cosas.- Te veo después, Kailen.

_Negué y señalé el asiento como indicándole que se volviera a sentar, sin despegar la vista de mi libro.- No me importa que no se quieran hablar, me gustaría estar con los dos -dije en pársel._

_-Déjala hacer lo que quiera -dijo Henry en pársel también, aunque no había entendido todo, se levantó.- Además a mí me ves todos los días -caminó a la salida, fruncí el ceño._

Suspiré, recordando que no era Kailen con quien estaba enojada. Me volví a sentar sin ver como se alejaba Henry.- Está bien... -susurré en pársel mientras abría mi libro de nuevo.

_Suspiré y me recargué en la mesa.- ¿Por qué cada año pelean? ¿Qué no ven que ambos se extrañan de la misma manera? -susurré en pársel más para mí misma y volví a suspirar._

- Yo no lo creo así... -ya no hablé en pársel, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón pero me había propuesto practicar mi Oclumancia.- Si quieres hablarle, no importa. Simplemente lo ignoraré...

_-Mientes...-suspiré.- No necesito leer sus mentes para saber que se extrañan, es obvio. Y lo que yo quisiera es que estemos bien todos, pero supongo que necesitan pelearse cada cierto tiempo._

- No miento -dije mientras me encogía en mi silla.- Nadie extraña a nadie... -me tapé el rostro con el libro.

_Le aparté el libro.- Si no lo extrañas quiero que me lo digas viéndome a los ojos, sin titubear y sin que tu mirada te delate._

Fruncí el ceño y me ardieron los ojos.- ¿Qué sentido tiene que quieras que lo admita en tu cara?

_-Si fuera verdad podrías hacerlo sin problema pero no puedes porque sabes que no es cierto -abrí un libro._

- Si te lo dijera, no correrías a decírselo, ¿verdad? -la miré.

_Negué.- Aunque quisiera no debo interferir de esa manera entre ustedes._

Suspiré y me recargué en la mesa.- Pues si ya lo sabes, no tengo que decírtelo...

_-¿Por qué no haces algo si lo extrañas entonces? -sonreí un poco.- Les haría bien a los dos, pero son tan torpes ambos que no pueden hacer algo -me estiré y fui a buscar algún libro._

- Me hizo daño... -susurré cuando ella se levantó.- Maldito amor apache... -fruncí el ceño.

_Un día apareció un nuevo decreto, ningún alumno podía tener algún ejemplar de El Quiquilloso, como buena curiosa que soy conseguí un ejemplar para entender el porqué. Había una entrevista realizada a Harry, enseguida entendí el enojo de Umbridge y terminé castigada de nuevo porque me encontraron leyendo la revista. En el ED esto ocasionó que muchos se esforzaran más, ya habíamos aprendido muchas cosas e íbamos mejorando aunque seguíamos en nuestro plan de no resaltar. A veces practicaba con Clary en ratos libres lo que aprendíamos allí._

Aunque había admitido que extrañaba al idiota de Stuart, no volví a hablar con él y en las clases que íbamos juntos, simplemente lo evitaba. Siempre practicábamos en el despacho de Nick pues sabíamos que la profesora Umbridge despreciaba las clases extracurriculares... hasta que apareció un nuevo decreto que lo cambió todo... bueno, no todo. La señora sapo era la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

_Pronto Henry dejó de ir a clases de arte, entonces su tiempo libre o lo gastaba en ponernos más y más entrenamientos de Quidditch, o entrenaba conmigo o estaba en la biblioteca leyendo todo lo que encontraba. Una tarde cuando íbamos hacia la sala de Menesteres nos encontramos con Ernie quien nos avisó que había sido descubierto al ED, Marietta había delatado al grupo con Umbridge. Henry se molestó y un rato después yo también pero no dijimos nada, simplemente nos apartamos, de vez en cuando seguimos practicando nosotros dos. Un día al ir a desayunar supimos del nuevo decreto, me sorprendió, no creí que pudiera llegar a tanto, a Henry no parecía haberle sorprendido la noticia._

- Esto es malo -susurré cuando Vi me dio la noticia al llegar al Gran Comedor. Ella asintió con una expresión seria, raro en ella.- Espero que el director Dumbledore vuelva pronto...

_Me molestó la noticia, pero me molestó más que había una llamada Brigada Inquisitorial.- Es una tontería, ahora cualquiera podría bajarnos puntos por tonterías. -fruncí el ceño._

_-No sé por qué presiento que Kailen nos va ayudar a perder puntos -dijo Steve mientras entrábamos al Gran Comedor, se despidió de nosotros y fue a la mesa de Slytherin._

- La Brigada es una gran tontería, el cerdito rosado no tiene nada que hacer ahora que es directora... -susurró Violette mientras veía como se acercaba Steve. Me quedé pensando un rato sobre eso... seguí comiendo con lentitud, la idea que revoloteaba en mi cabeza me agrada más a cada momento.

_-¿Ya supieron la nueva gran noticia? -preguntó Steve tras sentarse a lado de Violette y besarla.- Creo que eso provocará gente enojada y gente que se sienta con poder._

- Eso le decía a Clary -dijo ella cambiando completamente su expresión. Era escalofriantemente feliz cuando estaba con él. Asentí y me levanté de repente.

- Los veo en clases -tomé mis cosas y salí del comedor, aun pensando si era buena idea.

_Un chico de la nueva gran brigada regañó a Steve por no estar en nuestra mesa, él como contestación y le hizo una seña ofensiva y le restaron diez puntos.- ¿Ves? Gente que siente que tiene poder -dijo sonriente mientras terminaba de desayunar. _

Violette le sonrió.- 10 puntos menos a Slytherin también -dije al llegar con ellos, había visto lo ocurrido. El chico me miró extrañado.- Yo también soy de la Brigada, esta es mi mesa y él es mi amigo, así que yo hago lo que quiera aquí, ¿entendiste? -no dijo nada y se fue. Los miré con una sonrisa y me senté sobre la mesa.- Sí, gente que siente que tiene poder -les guiñé un ojo.

_-Interesante... -Steve sonrió y besó la mejilla de Violette.- Tengo que contarle a Henry -fue a nuestra mesa y nos contó. Los dos miramos a la mesa de Slytherin y tras unos segundos reí._

_-Es una buena idea hasta eso -sonreí, Henry se encogió de hombros pero sonrió un poco también.- Podrías ser de la brigada también si quisieras -negó.-Lo supuse -saludé a Clary y Violette con un gesto de la mano._

- Debería unirme a la Brigada también -dijo Vi cuando Steve se fue a su mesa. Asentí y miramos hacia allá. Saludé a Kailen con la mano también y una gran sonrisa; tener esa especie de "poder", calmaba a mi Slytherin interior y me mantendría entretenida un rato.

_-Me uní, es una manera fácil de ayudar a ganar la copa de las casas -dijo Marcus, lo miramos.- Le bajamos puntos a las demás casas para quedar altos -reí y sonrió mientras comía._

_-Eso no es muy justo ¿sabes? -le dije._

_-Tampoco es justo como van a estar bajando puntos así que se justifica -siguió comiendo, ya no me importaba mucho el asunto, si me bajaban puntos simplemente les diría quién fue para que en algún momento se los bajaran a esa persona._

- Vamos a clases, Violette -tomamos nuestras cosas y se despidió de Steve desde lejos. Reí bajito.

- ¿Qué pasó con la deprimente Clarissa? -preguntó al verme reír. Me encogí de hombros.

- Ahora tiene mucha energía y piensa cobrarse varias que le han hecho -sonreí y la ex-acosadora de Henry pasó cerca. La señalé.- Empezando por ella -se rió y fuimos a nuestro salón.

_En lo que daba la hora de la comida me bajaron alrededor de veinte puntos, los cuales luego Marcus bajó a las casas correspondientes, era como tener un negocio bajo el agua. Pronto identifiqué a algunos miembros de la brigada y se los informé a nuestros amigos en la comida._

La Brigada había sido el peor error que la profesora hubiera cometido, había un desenfrenado uso del poder para quitar puntos y las piedras de las casas bajaban constantemente. Aun así, me importó poco y cuando veía a la niña hacer una cosa que merecía penarse, le bajaba puntos, aunque ella fuera de mi casa. Vi y yo sabríamos disfrutarlo el tiempo que durara.

_En cierto momento del día se escuchó una serie de estruendos y por todos lados aparecieron fuegos artificiales mágicas. Los miré emocionada al igual que varios otros, llenaban todos los lugares con colores y se movían como los animales que o personajes que parecían. De pronto Filch apareció persiguiéndolos y no pudimos evitar reír divertidos._

- Quien haya sido, merece un premio -susurré mientras me divertía al verlos.

- Pero seguramente lo castigaran -dijo Violette tristemente.

_Cuando intentaron apagarlos se multiplicaron, reí y busqué un lugar mejor dónde pudiera ver más sin que la gente se amontonara tanto. Los fuegos artificiales salieron por las ventanas y siguieron volando fuera del colegio, estaba encantada. Henry y sus amigos también estaban divertidos e intentaban apagarlos al propósito para crear más._

Íbamos avanzando por los pasillos rodeadas de los fuegos pero sin dejar de reír. También veíamos a varios chicos que los multiplicaban, entre ellos Steve, así que Violette se quedó con él, ayudándole también. Yo seguí caminando sonriente.

_Cuando supe lo que estaban haciendo Henry y sus amigos me les uní y nos repartimos siguiéndolos por distintos pasillos. Era como un juego, duplica cuantos puedas sin que te castiguen o bajen puntos. Henry estaba al final del pasillo donde estaba caminando Clary y no solo había duplicado unos sino que estaba jugando con ellos controlándolos y haciendo que saltaran o hicieran alguna gracia._

Mientras avanzaba, uno de los fuegos artificiales me pegó en la frente. Iba a reír cuando noté quién estaba cerca de ahí. Entrecerré los ojos.- Un idiota de Hufflepuff... -susurré sin dejar de caminar.- 20 puntos menos a tu casa por colaborar en el desorden -dije al estar a pocos pasos de él.

_Miro a quien le había bajado los puntos, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.- Te queda la insignia -se encogió de hombros y volvió a duplicar otro, le sonrió y caminó haciendo que lo siguieran los fuegos artificiales._

Me sentí ofendida con su comentario.- ¿No escuchaste? Resto otros 10 puntos... -me crucé de brazos.

_Duplicó otro y movió la varita modificándolo, ahora en vez de ser una mariposa decía "Clarissa, la princesa de la brigada inquisitora". Estaba molesto y dolido, aunque había evitado pensar en ello, pero si ella lo retaba él iba a responder._

Fruncí el ceño mirando lo que había hecho.- Con imbéciles como tú nunca se puede tratar -me di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme.

_-Con necias como tú tampoco -se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras._

- ¿Me dijo necia? -susurré enojada. Saqué mi varita y le prendí fuego a las escaleras, aun sabiendo que él le tenía miedo y que podía deshacerlo con magia. Avancé hacia él.- Si yo soy necia, tú eres un mentiroso idiota, que se la pasa haciendo tonterías... y que no sabe valorar la amistad que otra persona le ofrece... y que lastima a los demás...

_Henry se sintió nervioso al estar rodeado de fuego y se sintió aún más dolido al recordar que habían dicho que superarían sus miedos juntos. Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.- Me alegra saber lo que opinas. Qué lástima que creas tan necia que te encierres en tu opinión. Yo no quise lastimarte, yo extrañaba tu amistad y nunca te mentí-movió la varita y apagó el fuego, apretó fuerte la varita.- No tiene caso que intente ganarte de nuevo si seguirás necia... ¿no? -bajó las escaleras, estaba dolido y cansado de eso, pero sobretodo dolido._

- Bien, bien... -lo seguí bajando las escaleras, un poco arrepentida por usar el fuego pero aun así seguía enojada.- Siempre soy yo la que está mal y es egoísta, ¿no? La que hiere a los demás y se comporta como una tonta... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué yo no extraño tu amistad y que me la paso molesta toda la vida sin razón alguna? -me detuve y bajé la voz.- Hablaste en pasado... -sentí un hueco en mi pecho.

_Se detuvo y la vio, no dijo nada en un par de minutos, estaba confundido.- La gente no va a estar adivinando lo que piensas o lo que sientes. Yo te pregunté qué es lo que hice mal, te dije que iba a esforzarme por cambiarlo, que iba a cambiar lo que te molestaba pero te enojaste... Me es difícil a veces estar contigo y no saber qué piensas... y ya deberías saber por qué... ya te lo dije -frunció el ceño.- Pensé que tal vez sólo debería rendirme... Tú lo dijiste, que me apartara, que no querías volver a saber de mí ni que te buscara ¿no? Tal vez sea lo mejor a fin de cuentas -siguió su camino, sintiendo como si le oprimieran el pecho, y se enojó porque sabía que decía esas cosas por cómo se sentía._

Los ojos me ardieron mientras él hablaba. Cerré los puños y pasé a paso rápido a un lado de él, casi empujándolo.- Tienes razón, no sé por qué hacemos tanto alboroto por una estúpida flor... y otras cosas... -dije sin detenerme.

_Henry siguió caminando a la misma velocidad.- ¿Entonces qué opinas ahora? ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

- ¿Que qué quiero? -bufé desesperada mientras caminaba y pasaba una mano por mi cabello.- Quisiera dejar de pelear contigo y fingir que nada pasó, pero sé que no es posible...

_-¿Retiras lo de que deje de buscarte, que no te hable y todo eso? - la alcanzó y se detuvo frente a ella.- ¿Quieres que terminemos toda esta tontería? ¿Confiarás en que no te miento?_

Negué lentamente.- Unas cosas podría dejarlas pasar y otras no. Pero, entiende, no puedo... esa... flor tenía un gran valor para mí, tal vez no el mismo para ti -lo miré con un poco más de valentía.- Porque creía... creía que era algo entre nosotros solamente y... y me dolió que le dieras una a esa... mocosa y no es algo que pueda perdonar así de fácil...

_Henry no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla como había hecho antes en muchas ocasiones.- La flor que le di a ella no tenía ni una pizca de magia que la que te di -se acercó a ella.- Porque todo lo que hago para Clarissa es diferente. Haré que me perdones ese pequeño desliz -sonrió y armándose de valor la besó, fue un beso corto y rápido._

- Como haya s... -si no siguiera dolida, habría correspondido el beso, pero en ese momento sólo lo empujé y le di una cachetada con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo tembloroso me permitía.- No importa como haya sido, Stuart. Y tampoco creas que con esto... que puedes arreglar todo haciendo esto... como seguro has hecho con tus tantas novias -lo rodeé un poco avergonzada y seguí el camino, el cual seguía repleto de fuegos artificiales.

_Henry sonrió y cuando desapareció de su vista empezó a reír, corrió a buscarnos a Violette y a mí, cuando nos reunió estaba emocionado.- Necesito que me ayuden a juntar como treinta flores._

_-Te volviste loco -dije._

- Quiero pensar que hay una buena razón detrás de eso -sonrió Violette, mientras yo me había ido a refugiar al salón de música.- ¿Para qué las quieres?

_-Conseguiré que Clarissa me perdone. Necesito las flores para poder hechizarlas, cada una tendrá una función diferente así que me tardaré un par de días en terminar._

_-Entonces... supongo que deberíamos empezar a cortarlas ya ¿no? ¿Las flores que sean?_

_-Las que más les guste que encuentren -sonrió y se fue a buscar flores._

Vi rió mientras lo veía alejarse.- Supongo que debemos buscar flores como la que solía esconder en un libro... -dijo pensativa.- Bueno, no conozco sus gustos florales y es la única que recuerdo haberle visto.

Me puse a platicar con Nick sobre lo último ocurrido y no hizo más que reír.

_-Le gustan las lavandas, además de que la torturaría un poco porque le recuerdan a Henry -sonreí.- Busquemos flores que se les parezcan._

_En lo que nosotras platicábamos mi amigo ya había cortado varias y las iba echando en una bolsa, luego las revisaría una a una para escoger las que estuvieran mejor._

Vi asintió.- Ya estamos en la misma sintonía, Kailen -sonrió y fueron a buscarlas.

- ¿Ahora le crees todo lo que te dijo? -se sentó frente a mí.

- Quisiera no creer muchas cosas... seguiré en mi mundo y fingiré que nunca lo dijo -sonreí y me dio un zape.- Cálmate, Kailen -reímos.

_Después de un rato habíamos juntado muchas flores y empezamos a escogerlas. En cuanto Henry tuvo las mejores las guardó con cuidado en una caja.- Necesitaré su ayuda para meterlas al dormitorio -sonrió.- Les aviso cuando estén listas. Muchas gracias._

_-Vale -me estiré.- No piensas dormir por encantarlas ¿verdad? -asintió sonriente.- Te llevaré la cena._

_-Estaré en mi dormitorio -se fue._

- Ya quiero ver la cara de Clarissa cuando vea cualquiera que sea la sorpresa que Henry le está preparando -dijo Vi sonriente.

- Tal vez no es buena idea que decidas olv...

- Yo sabré lo que hago, ¿sí? -me acosté en el sillón.- Y si me permites, dormiré en el sillón que Kailen supongo dejó de usar para eso desde hace un tiempo -reí.

_-También quiero verla -reí, me estiré.- Ha de estar hablando con su primo, ya iré a preguntarle qué le contó._

_En cuanto llegó al dormitorio, Henry puso las flores en su cama y corrió las cortinas para que nadie lo molestara. Cada flor haría algo diferente y debían relacionarse unas con otras para lograr lo que se proponía._

- No lo usa para eso pero tampoco para lo otro -rió al ver mi cara un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso frente a tu prima menor? -dije aparentemente ofendida.

- Queda en familia, ¿no? -sonrió.- Además, no ha pasado nada... más allá que yo quisiera -se encogió de hombros. Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Quieres contarme tus... travesuras, como dice Vi, que has tenido con Kailen?

_Estuve platicando otro rato con Violette hasta que Steve apareció y se la robó. Pronto oscureció y fui a cenar, guardé un poco de comida para Henry, presentía que no lo vería fuera de su dormitorio hasta que terminara de hacer lo que quería. _

- ¿Por qué no? No tengo con quien desahogarme... y tú ya te desahogaste mucho conmigo.

- Viéndolo de esa manera... supongo que es cierto -fruncí el ceño.- Cuéntame entonces.

_No me terminé la cena, tenía curiosidad de qué hacía Henry así que terminé de comer en su dormitorio mientras lo veía trabajar.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Es sorpresa -dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras movía la varita y las hacía moverse. -No te voy a decir aunque preguntes cien veces._

Me platicó lo que había pasado la noche de la celebración y las otras veces que se había portado travieso con ella desde el año pasado. Al terminar, me reí.- ¿Y pensabas besarla hasta que fueran novios? ¡Por Merlín, Alessandro! Ya estabas pervirtiéndola desde antes.

- Tengo cinco años más que ustedes, es natural -dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

_-Pero quiero saber - y por insistir me sacó de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.- Pues no me digas entonces -fruncí el ceño y fui al despacho de Nick antes de que diera la hora límite para estar en los pasillos._

- Pues sí, Nick... pero piénsalo un poco y verás que tengo razón -me cubrí mejor con la manta. Él se puso a pensar y rió.- ¿Lo ves? -nos reímos juntos al tiempo que Kailen entraba al despacho.

_-¡Hola! -exclamé alegre mientras entraba, cerré la puerta tras de mí.- Ya vine a interrumpir -reí._

- Está bien, está bien -me levanté de un brinco.- Los dejaré solos... no quiero que se sientan incómodos por mi culpa -reí y me acerqué a la puerta. Nick sonrió y la saludó.

_-No te estaba corriendo - me sentí tentada a preguntarle por lo que había pasado con Henry antes pero no dije nada. -Hola -le dije con una sonrisa a Nick al llegar a su lado._

- No te preocupes, me corro solita -miré mi reloj.- Además, ya es tarde, debo irme a mi dormitorio... aunque sea de la Brigada, creo que tengo que seguir las reglas.

Nick le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se despidió.- Suerte, Diane.

- Igual, Al -reí de nuevo y me fui.

_-Al -repetí.- Me gusta más Nick -reí, le di un beso.- ¿Te contó de lo que pasó con Henry? ¿Me cuentas? -sonreí._

- A mí también me gusta más Nick -sonrió y asintió.- Mejor te lo muestro, me siento cansado como para contártelo, ¿está bien?

_Me emocioné, aunque fuera para una sola cosa me llamaba siempre la atención leer su mente. Asentí sonriendo.- ¿Por qué estás cansado? ¿Te pesa la edad?-reí._

Negó.- Pidieron un poco de ayuda con los fuegos artificiales pero sabía que iba a ser muy difícil... aunque me cansé de todas maneras -rió.- ¿Lista?

_-Tal vez no debimos estar duplicándolos...-susurré, reí bajito y asentí.- Lista._

- Traviesa -besó su nariz, cerró los ojos y dejó libre una parte de su mente.

_Hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y tan solo miré lo que habían hablado sobre Henry.- Genial -sonreí y le conté lo que Henry estaba haciendo._

- Este chico sabe lo que es perseverar -rió mientras cubría su mente de nuevo.- Conociendo a mi prima... caerá rápido -rió.

_-Debería -sonreí.- Henry se pondrá romántico y cursi -reí.- Es curioso como una flor puede desatar todo eso, me pregunto qué harán las treinta flores una vez ya encantadas._

- Caerá, lo sé -asintió.- Magia... -volvió a reír.- Si se pone en ese plan, Clarissa dejará de fingir que no escuchó que Henry se le declaró.

_-Espero por fin algo se dé entre los dos es cansado verlos pelearse y resistirse a hacer algo -reí._

- No pidas demasiado -rió.- Con que ya no se peleen, es suficiente por el momento.

_Asentí.- Lo siento, sale mi lado adolescente de quince años y me emocioné de más -bostecé.- También estoy cansada, hoy tuve dos peleas, dos discusiones, dupliqué fuegos artificiales y corté flores._

- Vamos a dormir entonces -la cargó y entraron al dormitorio mientras bostezaba.

_Tal como lo predije Henry no salió de su dormitorio, ni siquiera fue a clases y según Steve y Marcus me contaron, se había dormido en el suelo para no desacomodar todo lo que tenía en su cama. Le estuve llevando comida y dulces. Dos días después salió a buscarnos a Violette y a mí._

_-Necesito que entren al dormitorio de Clary y pongan las flores en su cama, cubriendo toda sin que se amontonen, fuera de eso no hay que hacerles nada más -sonrió mientras nos daba un par de cajas._

Me extrañó no ver a Henry pero no quise que se dieran cuenta de que me preocupaba un poco. Después de pasar por un libro a la biblioteca, me fui a mi sala común a estudiar un rato, pues no tenía mucha hambre.

_Me cambié el uniforme a uno de Slytherin y tras asegurarnos de que no había nadie que nos viera fuimos al dormitorio e hicimos lo que Henry nos pidió. Salir fue más complicado pues curiosamente estaba Clary en su sala común, Violette la distrajo mientras yo salía de su casa. Henry había ido a dormir un rato bajo el árbol de siempre, se había desvelado mucho._

- Creo que tienes razón, Violette. En mi cama estaré más cómoda -recogí mis cosas y fui al dormitorio. Abrí con cuidado las cortinas y brinqué del susto, tirando lo que cargaba.

_Su cama había quedado cubierta por flores parecidas a la lavanda y flores blancas, todas bien cuidadas y parecían recién cortadas. En cuanto Clary abrió la cortina una a una comenzaron a levantarse y a dar piruetas sobre sí mismas. Unas se juntaron para formar la estructura de un circo y otras se comportaron como los presentadores y acróbatas. Algunas flores danzaban como bailarinas de ballet. Tras algunos trucos se juntaron todas y formaron la palabra "Perdóname" y siguieron dando piruetas hasta que se terminó el encantamiento._

Miré sorprendida todo el espectáculo y puse una mano sobre mi boca para evitar gritar de emoción. Era realmente mágico ver a las flores haciendo los trucos de circo y reí cuando leí la palabra que formaban. Aunque mi orgullo me jalaba a quedarme en mi sitio, le hice más caso a ese algo que se movía con rapidez dentro de mi pecho. Metí las flores en mi baúl con cuidado, cerré las cortinas y salí a la sala común.- ¿Dónde está Henry? -Vi se encogió de hombros.- Ya lo encontraré -atravesé la puerta de piedra a gran velocidad.

_Nick y yo estábamos escondidos cerca de la entrada a Slytherin, cuando la vimos pasar corriendo, sonreí y reí.- Genial._

_Henry se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol, hacer tanta magia lo habían cansado, a tal punto que ni siquiera roncaba un poco._

- Te lo dije, cayó -rió.

Rogué que no estuviera en su dormitorio y después de buscar en la biblioteca y el comedor, salí porque si estaba en la Sala de Menesteres, también me costaría entrar. Sonreí al verlo debajo del árbol y mientras me acercaba, pensaba si era buena idea despertarlo ya.

_-Era inevitable que cayera -sonreí._

_Henry dejó de sentir un poco el ligero soplido del aire y eso lo despertó un poco, bostezó y se estiró. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Clary estaba a su lado viéndolo, sonrió._

- Ahora a esperar los resultados -también le sonrió.

Cuando vi su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, no lo dudé y me dejé caer encima de él.- Estás perdonado -dijo sonriendo y sin mirarlo.

_Asentí sonriendo. Henry la abrazó mientras sonreía más.- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra eso -rió un poco, estaba feliz y satisfecho, no la soltó._

- Pero sigues siendo un tonto -lo abracé también y cerré los ojos, extrañaba ese contacto.

_Rió.-Lo sé, lo sé -cerró los ojos y la abrazó mejor, pasó una mano por su cabello.- ¿Te digo una cosa?_

- Dime una cosa -respondí algo asustada, no quería que repitiera esas palabras que prefería no creerle... porque debía ser demasiado mágico que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Me aferré a su suéter y respiré profundo, esperando que hablara.

_Quería decirle muchas cosas pero temía que no le creería así que pensó que sería mejor guardarse parte de lo que sentía.-Te extrañé mucho -susurró._

Reí bajito.- Yo también, Stuart -sonreí porque se me ocurrió algo.- Pero, sabes, extrañé una cosa en especial...

_-¿Qué cosa? -la miró sonriente._

- Esto -lo solté y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.- Mi venganza por hacerme enojar... -dije mientras reía.

_Henry empezó a reír, también extrañaba eso.- Me vengaré también porque sí -le hizo cosquillas también._

- No... -susurré mientras me reía un poco más fuerte.- Henry... -traté de seguir haciéndole cosquillas también.

_Siguió riendo y le dejó de hacer cosquillas cuando le empezó a doler el abdomen.-Extrañé eso también -sonrió._

Recuperé el aliento lentamente y asentí.- Es divertido... dejando de lado el dolor... en el abdomen... -quise reír pero me dolió un poco.

_-Ejercitamos los abdominales -rió y se sobó, le sonrió._

- Un gran beneficio sin duda -reí poquito.- Pobre Stuart... -le di unas palmadas donde se estaba sobando, controlando el tonto impulso de ayudarle.

_Rió y se sobó de nuevo.- ¿Te gustó mi regalo? -sonrió._

Asentí un poco sonrojada al recordarlo.- Fue muy lindo de tu parte... pero no tenías que hacerlo... -agaché la mirada.- Y menos por mi tonto berrinche...

_-Me alegra que te gustara -le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Especial para la princesa Clarissa -sonrió._

- Ahmm... gracias -no lo miré.- ¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo?

_-Dos días -sonrió y le acomodó un par de mechones de cabello.- Violette y Kailen me ayudaron a cortarlas y meterlas a tu dormitorio._

- Esas niñas... -entrecerré los ojos, ahora entendía porque había flores muy parecidas a la lavanda.- ¿Por eso no te vi estos últimos días? -me atreví a mirarlo.

_-¿Me buscaste? -la miró con curiosidad.- Sí, por eso no me viste, quería que quedara perfecto._

- Si te refieres a búsqueda visual... tal vez -desvié la mirada.- Pues quedo perfecto, lo lograste -recordé algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.- Eso me recuerda... -lo miré arrepentida.- Perdón por usar el fuego, no debí hacerlo...

_-Fue como ayudarme a vencer el miedo, podemos tomarlo así-sonrió un poco.- Olvidemos todo eso._

Fruncí más el ceño.- Te asustaste, lo vi en tu expresión -lo abracé.- Olvidado... pero de todas maneras perdóname por eso... y la cachetada también -me sonrojé un poco y bajé la voz.- Aunque la última te la merecías...

_-Está bien -la abrazó. Había pensado en disculparse por el beso, pero no se arrepentía así que no lo haría._


	28. Chapter 28

Cap. 28

Me quedé en silencio un rato, disfrutando el momento y pensando en lo pasaría si yo le dijera que también me gustaba. ¿Se arrepentiría de lo que me había dicho o habría algo más entre nosotros? Decidí enfocar mi cabeza en otras cosas.- Fue un buen partido el que tuvieron contra Gryffindor -dije mientras tocaba el pasto con la mano que no lo estaba abrazando.- Felicidades, señor capitán.

_Sonrió como si acabara de terminar el partido.- Fue muy corto pero fue genial. Me alegró tanto a tal punto que no me importaría si el próximo lo perdemos -rió._

Lo miré con una sonrisa.- Eres un tonto -le hice el cabello a un lado, lo tenía un poco más largo.- En lugar de que digas que eso los motiva a esforzarse más para ganar la Copa.

_-Estoy satisfecho por ahora -sonrió.- No les digas o aflojarán -rió quedito.- Intentaremos ganar la copa._

- Si no les he dicho que su capitán se cansa también en los entrenamientos, tampoco les diré eso -reí también.- Supongo que está bien por ahora... por cierto, ¿te divertiste en la celebración? -lo miré con una ceja levantada y una pequeña pizca de celos.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Comí, bebí, platiqué, jugué y me dormí -rió._

Asentí lentamente.- Sí, parece que te divertiste -miré hacia el Lago, sabía que no había pasado nada pero no podía evitar sentirme celosa.

_-Al inicio sí, luego me fastidié un poco -le acarició un poco el cabello.- Y estaba cansado y como tomé sin pensarlo mucho me quedé dormido. La próxima mejor no tomo y cuido a nuestra hermana, la última vez que la vi estaba empezando otra cerveza de mantequilla._

Me empecé a reír mientras recordaba lo que mi primo me había contado.- No te preocupes por Kailen, ella estará bien mientras Nick la cuide...

_-Así que fue con él, si está con él no me preocupa pero si se pusiera mal por tomar y estuviera con otros chicos sí me preocuparía -se acordó de algo y empezó a reír._

- Es cierto... -lo miré de nuevo.- ¿De qué te ríes?

_-Recordé que hace un año creían que había algo entre ella yo -rió otro poco._

- Ah, eso... Pues Nick y yo también lo creímos alguna vez -reí bajito.

_-Sí -sonrió.- Puros dramas con nosotros._

- No, ¿cómo crees? -le sonreí.

_-A veces pienso que somos algo masoquistas -sonrió y se puso a jugar con su cabello._

Negué.- Tal vez pero no al grado de Violette -me reí porque a pesar de todo, no había podido evitar que me contara sobre ella y Steve.

_-¿Al nivel de Violette? Yo la veo bien con Steve._

- Masoquista... en otro sentido -sonrojada, solté una risita.- Olvídalo.

_-Ahh ya entendí -rió.- Pues se ve que tienen la personalidad para eso. No le presto atención a Steve cuando habla de esas cosas._

- Aunque no quiera, soy con quien Violette habla más, somos amigas... así que a veces escucho esas cosas... -fruncí el ceño.

_Henry se encogió de hombros.- Lo que se me hace interesante es que no son novios ni nada._

- Al parecer ambos piensan de manera similar -reí.- Son uno para el otro, indudablemente.

_- Así es -sonrió, empezó a anochecer.- Deberíamos entrar -no se movió._

- Sí, deberíamos... -volví a reír y tampoco me moví aunque algo me motivaba a hacerlo.- Stuart...

_-Diane -acomodó el cabello que había despeinado al estar jugando con él.- ¿Sí?_

- No me digas Diane -sonreí y lo miré.- Tengo hambre.

_-Entonces vamos a comer Di-a-ne -rió.- Vamos, princesa Clarissa._

- Gracioso -hice un puchero y me levanté apoyando todo el peso de mis brazos sobre su abdomen.- Arriba, Stuart. Tengo hambre...

_-Voy, voy -se levantó y le puso las manos en los hombros.- Vamos a comer._

- Es de las pocas veces que tengo hambre y tú te tardas -dije mientras caminaba.

_-Es para que te dé más hambre -dijo sonriente y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo._

- Ni creas que me alimento como tú cuando tengo hambre -reí.- Pero... hoy tengo ganas de pastelillos nocturnos.

_-Comeremos pastelillos hoy entonces. No has crecido más -sonrió._

- Tal vez porque ya no he entrenado tanto -me encogí de hombros.

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿Casi no entrenan?_

- Sí, pero no es tan intenso como el que tú haces... además, soy prácticamente suplente. No hago gran cosa -sonreí.

_-Sería genial que pudiéramos robarte a nuestro equipo, reemplazarías a nuestro inútil buscador -frunció el ceño.- ¿Es verdad que tenía la snitch prácticamente frente a él?_

- Créeme, me iría con gusto -reí mientras asentía.- Estaba cerca, pero podía haberla agarrado antes que la chica de Gryffindor.

_-Es un inútil nuestro buscador -bufó.- Pero no he encontrado ninguno otro que sea bueno... Si Cedric estuviera seríamos un gran equipo..._

Asentí de nuevo.- Desafortunadamente, ya no está. Tienes que resignarte con el que tienes -me encogí de hombros.

_-Además... sonará mal y todo pero si estuviera... no sería capitán._

Lo miré y reí.- Es cierto, no serías capitán... ¿para qué se murió? -dije en broma.

_-Somos malas persona -rió y la cargó de caballito.- Hace mucho que no cargo a nadie._

- ¿Y tienes que cargarme a mí? -volví a reír mientras me recargaba en él.

_-Me gusta cargarte y estoy casi seguro de que te gusta que te cargue._

- ¿Ahora eres adivino? -sonreí.- Pues algo así, además... hace mucho que nadie me carga tampoco.

_-Soy el carruaje de la princesa Clarissa -rió y se fueron acercando cada vez más al Gran Comedor._

- Un carruaje como los de aquí -sonreí emocionada y lo miré.- ¿Eres un thestral entonces?

_-Creo que sí -rió.- Pero guapo._

Solté una carcajada.- ¿Y quién te dijo que eras guapo? Los thestrals son lindos...

_-Pero yo soy más "lindo" que ellos -sonrió._

Negué.- ¿Por qué dices que eres más lindo? Ellos son amables aunque su apariencia no les ayude -fruncí el ceño.

_-Me refería a la apariencia nada más -la miró de reojo.- No conozco mucho a los thestrals._

- Yo los he visto por estos cuatro años, así que sé más o menos como son -suspiré.- Para mí son buenas criaturas... pues sí, tienes mejor "apariencia" que ellos, pero digamos que los dos son lindos.

_-Soy tu thestral personal entonces -la bajó con cuidado cuando llegaron frente al Gran Comedor._

- Me parece bien -toqué el suelo con una sonrisa.- Bien, thestral tejón, ve a tu mesa a cenar. Yo iré a la mía -empecé a caminar.

_- Que animal tan raro sería eso... un thestral tejón -rió.- Y que medio hable pársel -dijo en ese idioma, seguía pronunciado mal.- Provecho -sonrió y fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff._

Reí mientras me despedía con la mano. Violette me miró sonriente.- No pongas esa cara de satisfacción -dije al sentarme junto a ella. Rió y siguió comiendo.

_Esa cena estuvimos interrogándolo sus amigos y yo, en cuanto terminamos de comer fui al despacho de Nick a contarle todo lo que Henry nos había contado y mi amigo esperó a Clary fuera del Gran Comedor para irse juntos hasta donde se separaban los caminos rumbo a los dormitorios._

- Bien, tengo carruaje el día de hoy -dije sonriente al verlo en la puerta. Violette se fue con Steve a un lugar desconocido para nosotros.

- Clarissa es un caso perdido -dijo Nick cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Kailen le platicó.- Pero que lo haya perdonado, ya es algo...

_-Así es -rió y la cargó de nuevo.- Tu thestral te llevará todo el camino si quieres -empezó a caminar._

_-Soy torpes a más no poder -reí.- Pero hay algo que me gusta de cuando se pelean, cuando se reconcilian se ven tan felices y a veces tan enamorados que me desespera que no se den cuenta -reí._

- Es una gran idea -bostecé.- No comí pastelillos pero tengo ganas de postre -me recargué en él y volví a bostezar.- Lástima que no puedas entrar al dormitorio de chicas.

Asintió mientras reía.- Creo que les gusta pelearse.

_Henry relacionó lo que dijo y malpensó, negó alejando las ideas, sabía que ella no era así ¿no? -Hubieras comido pastelillos -sonrió algo sonrojado ante lo que pensó._

_-Me los imagino casados peleando por cualquier cosa y contentándose a los cinco minutos -reí._

- Recuerda que no puedo porque no dormiría en la noche -me estiré sin golpearlo.- ¿Stuart está sonrojado?

- Si eso llegara pasar, seguramente así los veremos -también rió.

_-No lo estoy -saltó un poco._

_-Así los veremos -sonreí.- Te apuesto a que se casarán._

- Está bien, no estás sonrojado... ¡hey! -me reí un poco cuando saltó.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas? -levantó una ceja.

_Sonrió y saltó de nuevo.- Agárrate fuerte, este thestral va a volar -corrió._

_-Lo que quieras._

- ¿Es en serio? -lo miré incrédula.- No creo que vueles...

- Nada, creo lo mismo -se empezó a reír.

_-Sí vuelo pero es un secreto -sonrió, la sostuvo bien y saltó varios escalones._

_Reí y lo abracé, pensando más cosas.- Ya me los estoy imaginando._

- ¿Un secreto? -me abracé a su cuello y reí un poco.- Los humanos no vuelan, Stuart.

- Dime cómo te los imaginas -la abrazó pensando en varias cosas también.

_-Lo sé -sonrió y saltó los últimos escalones._

_-Viviendo en una casa espaciosa peleándose porque Henry quiere desayunar cosas dulces y Clary no quiere, jugando unos minutos después para luego ver que tienen que ir a comprar cosas y allá discutirán por las cosas que tienen que comprar para al final terminar comiendo un helado felices mientras se pasean por ahí._

- Eres extraño, Stuart -le sonreí.

Nick rió.- No lo dudo... si te los imaginas a ellos, ¿también te imaginas a nosotros?

_-Sí -sonrió.- Solo un poco._

_Sonreí algo sonrojada.- Sí, ¿y tú?_

- Ajá, sólo un poco -volví a bostezar.

Asintió.- Claro que sí... pero ya es tarde y debes ir a dormir -sonrió.

_-Bueno, mucho -saltó otro poco y se fueron acercando a la casa de slytherin._

_-Ahora quiero que me cuentes que te imaginas -me senté quedando de frente a él._

- No quieres que me duerma en el camino, ¿verdad? -hice un puchero.

Negó.- Porque te sonrojas más de lo que estás ahorita -sonrió más.

_-No tengo la contraseña de la entrada, si la tuviera no importaría -llegaron a la entrada.- Dímela si quieres._

_-No importa, dime._

Dije la contraseña y la puerta se abrió.- Soy de la Brigada ahora, supongo que no me dirán nada -reí.

- ¿Segura?

_-Sino dices que te secuestré y me bajas puntos -rió y entró._

_-Sí -sonreí._

- Es buena idea -dije mientras movía los pies.- Aunque ya le bajé muchos puntos a tu casa... -reí.- Pero no tantos como a la mía.

- Bueno... -la miró.- Más que imaginar es como una promesa: sin importar nada, siempre hemos de dormir juntos y amanecer uno junto al otro -sonrió esperando que se sonrojara.

_-A este paso no habrá ganador -rió y la bajó con cuidado en un sillón._

_Tal como él lo esperaba me sonrojé y reí bajito, no le dije nada como respuesta le di un beso.- A dormir -sonreí y entré a su habitación a cambiarme._

- La culpa es del cerdito rosa -me acurruqué en el sillón.

Le correspondió el beso y la vio alejarse mientras reía.

_-Tonto cerdo rosado -dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella en el suelo. Cuando terminé de cambiarme salí a buscar a Ájax, lo había visto correr por el despacho y supuse que tendría frío._

- Espero que se vaya pronto, muy pronto... -extendí una mano y jugué con su cabello.

Nick la despeinó mientras pasaba al cuarto para cambiarse también.

_-Esperemos -sonrió y cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos se levantó.- Hazme espacio -se acostó a su lado. Encontré a Ájax jugando con una pelota bajo el escritorio y me acosté en la alfombra frente a la chimenea a esperar a que Nick saliera._

- ¿Ni siquiera por favor? -me había estado quedando dormida mientras le acariciaba el cabello, pero le hice espacio de todas maneras.

- ¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó Nick al salir de la habitación con una short y una playera.

_-Buenas noches -dijo Henry mientras la abrazaba.- Duerme bien -sonrió y cerró los ojos._

_-En los pies -susurré, estaba ya quedándome dormida.- Nuestra casa deberá estar calientita cuando haga frío -ya no sabía bien qué decía.- Sin nargles._

- Igual tú, Stuart -me acurruqué junto a él sin abrir los ojos y suspiré tranquila.

Nick rió y la cargó para llevar a la cama.- Siempre estará calientita, no te preocupes por eso -susurró y la cubrió con una manta.

_Henry iba a decir algo más pero se sintió tan tranquilo que simplemente la abrazó mejor y se dejó llevar por el sueño._

_-Sin nargles, ni duendecillos en el jardín -abracé mi almohada.- Y con un árbol o dos._

Al poco rato, terminamos quedándonos dormidos.- Lo que quieras -dijo NIck mientras le quitaba la almohada para reemplazarla.

_-Y muchos libros infantiles y muchos dulces...-me quedé dormida._

- Sí, pequeña... cualquier cosa -la abrazó mientras se quedaba dormido también.

_Fue divertido volver a juntarnos los tres como si nada hubiera pasado. Además de que parecían estarse llevando mucho mejor. A pesar de que ya no había nada relacionado al ED, seguimos practicando y haciendo hechizos de los libros. Pronto llegó el día de la orientación vocacional a la que teníamos que ir todos los alumnos de quinto._

El tiempo que quedaba para la orientación académica se pasó realmente rápido. Mientras daba la hora para ir con el profesor Snape y ellos con la profesora Sprout, estuvimos mirando folletos que la mayoría de los alumnos también le echaban un vistazo. Al leer los requerimientos para Sanador, me quedé helada y asustada.

_Henry no se había ni molestado en revisar los folletos, ya sabía qué quería y no necesitaba mucho más que vuelo y algunas que otras habilidades que mencionaban en una revista de Quidditch. Reí al ver que tenía que salir alta en pociones.- No me gustan las pociones y en transformaciones no soy tan buena pero todo lo demás lo cubro ¿y tú? -pregunté a Clary._

- Piden una "S" en Transformaciones para Sanador... -susurré cuando sentí que mis ilusiones se venían abajo.- Debería buscar algo más...

_Henry agarró el folleto con información de los sanadores y lo leyó todo en silencio.- Solo te faltaría Transformaciones ¿verdad? -dejó el folleto donde estaba y le sonrió.- Yo me voy a encargar de que lo consigas, te lo prometo por mi segundo nombre._

_-Tramposo, no te gusta tu segundo nombre, una promesa así no vale -dije mientras los veía._

_-Lo prometo por mi primer nombre. Clarissa va a lograr los requisitos para ser sanadora -me dijo y me mostró la lengua, miró a Clary.- Vamos a practicar tanto que vas a obtener un Extraordinario -sonrió._

- ¿Un Extraordinario? -solté una risita irónica cuando lo escuché.- Me conformo con lo que piden -me encogí de hombros.- Si me ayudas, supongo que sí podría obtener la "S" -sonreí.

_-Vamos por tu S entonces -sonrió y revisó el folleto de auror.- También tienes que practicar transformaciones y pociones, Kailen._

_-No quiero -reí quedito.- Sacaré todo -sonreí._

- Todo sería más sencillo con una poción multijugos... -susurré mientras curioseaba en los otros folletos. Miré a Kailen.- ¿Nick no ha dicho algo sobre tu futura profesión o no le has hablado de eso?

_-Dijo que me apoya aunque no le agrade -hice un avioncito con el folleto, sonreí.- A veces dudo porque no quiero preocuparlo._

_-Podríamos usar esa poción -dijo Henry y rió._

- Si los exámenes no fueran en conjunto, la usaría sin duda -reí también.- Déjalo que se preocupe. Si antes ni siquiera lo hacía consigo mismo, está bien que lo haga contigo ahora -sonreí.

_-He de confesar... que me da algo de miedo salir de aquí y tener que vivir sola y todo -sonreí algo apenada y lancé el avioncito.- No sé qué haré exactamente al salir._

- Ninguno de nosotros sabemos eso -reí.- Al menos yo tampoco estoy segura.

_-Pero pueden seguir en sus casas... Me gusta estar con Henry y su familia, pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo allí -sonreí ante el pensamiento de mi amigo.-Lo sé pero siento que sería aprovecharme._

- Esa es de las pocas cosas que estoy segura, no estaré en mi casa mucho tiempo después de graduarnos -sonreí.- Quiero algo de... espacio.

_-Yo también me iré pero ya sé a dónde me iré-dijo Henry sonriendo._

_-Es diferente -sonreí un poco._

- ¿A dónde irás? -fruncí el ceño confundida.

_-Unos departamentos cerca de donde vivo. Ya empecé a juntar y me ayudarán mis papás a pagarlo como regalo de graduación -dijo sonriente._

Reí.- Está cerca de la casa de tus padres, no cuenta.

_-Cerca como a una hora-comenté. Alguna vez Henry me lo había dicho cuando pasamos por ahí. Él asintió sonriendo._

_-Pero si tengo que irme por el trabajo a otro lado... no sé qué haré -rió._

- Te entusiasma la idea, ¿no? -dije mientras meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

_Asintió feliz, miré mi reloj.- Creo que ya deberíamos estar en camino a los despachos de nuestros profesores -me levanté.- Me adelantaré un poco, nos vemos al ratito. Suerte, Clary -sonreí un poco y me dirigí a un baño cercano._

- Gracias -me despedí con una sonrisa.- Bien, yo me voy a las mazmorras -le dije a Henry.

_-Te acompaño un rato -sonrió._

_Me lavé la cara y me miré en el espejo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido desde que entramos a Hogwarts, sentí algo de miedo. -¿Qué haré? -susurré. Sería auror pero ¿qué más? -Debo encontrarla...-me dirigí a los invernaderos. -Tengo que saber más de ellas...-pensé._

- Vamos entonces -le puse las manos en los hombros y lo empujé.

_-Vamos -sonrió y se dejó conducir. Fui de las primeras personas entrar con la profesora Sprout, tan amable como era me dijo que tenía que esforzarme para completar los requisitos y me dijo que considerara dedicarme a la herbología también. No había pensado esa opción pero podía analizarla un poco._

Llegamos a la oficina del profesor Snape y había tres personas esperando.- Creo que tendré que hacer fila -le sonreí a Henry.

_-Solo tres personas, no es una gran fila -se sentó en el suelo.- Esperaré a que entres y entonces me iré -sonrió._

_Agradecí por su tiempo a la profesora Sprout y caminé lentamente por el castillo, hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Me sentí abrumada, no había pensado realmente en mi vida al terminar Hogwarts, solo había tenido absurdas fantasías relacionadas a mi vida con Nick y solo había pensado en buscar cosas de mi familia. ¿Y si no encontraba a nadie?_

- Está bien -me senté junto a él mirando la pared de enfrente.

_Henry se acostó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Clary.- Mi mamá está molesta un poco por lo que quiero hacer saliendo de aquí._

_Estuve pensando un buen rato y terminé tan abrumada que me quedé dormida, no podía pensarlo más._

- ¿Por lo de ir a vivir solo? -lo miré.- Por eso no le he dicho nada a los míos.

_-Por eso está triste -la miró.- Porque dice que es un desperdicio solo dedicarme a jugar Quidditch._

- Lo siento, pero concuerdo con ella -reí mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_-Qué mal -sonrió.- Sé que fácilmente podría ser lo que quisiera pero quiero solo jugar Quidditch. Es lo que más me gustaría hacer de todas las opciones._

Asentí.- Y en eso concuerdo contigo -sonreí.- Si es algo que quieres realmente, pues no importa. Hazlo.

_Se le quedó viendo un buen rato, acarició una de sus mejillas.- Eso haré -sonrió, la fila avanzó un poco, una persona menos._

Sonreí.- Bien -me recorrí un poco esperando que la cabeza de Henry cayera al suelo.

_Se recorrió con ella, ensuciándose al arrastrarse por el suelo pero sin dejar caer la cabeza.- ¿Seguirás siendo mi sanadora personal cuando me lastime en los buenos equipos de Quidditch?_

- Lo voy a pensar -le contesté con una sonrisa.

_-Espero que termines pensando una respuesta afirmativa -sonrió y se sentó bien._

Lo miré y lo despeiné.- Ya sabes que sí, no tienes que preguntar -reí bajito.

_-Lo sé, solo quería que me lo confirmaras -rió y se estiró.- Trataré de no darte tanto trabajo._

- Tratarás... hmm... -reí.- Siento que me darás mucho trabajo.

_-Entonces tenme reservado un lugar en San Mungo -sonrió.- Para tener a dónde llegar y estar seguro de que me atenderás tú._

Volví a reír.- Haré lo posible... primero, esperemos obtener el TIMO que necesito.

_-Lo conseguirás. Te lo prometo -se puso a pensar en cómo y cuándo practicarían, también se puso a pensar qué podrían hacer si no mejoraba lo suficiente._

- Creeré en tu palabra -sonreí y la última persona salió del despacho. Me levanté de un salto.- Nos vemos luego, Stuart.

_-Que te vaya bien -sonrió y se dirigió al invernadero, tuvo que esperar a que cinco personas pasaran antes que él. Cuando entró la profesora Sprout le ofreció un par de galletas que aceptó con gusto.- Quiero ser jugador de Quidditch profesional -dijo determinado cuando ella le preguntó._

Estuve un rato con el profesor Snape, quien me recordó los requisitos para Sanador y que debía esforzarme para obtener lo que quería. Extrañamente salí con más ánimo. Fui al árbol de siempre a esperar a los chicos.

_La profesora Sprout se sorprendió un poco y terminó diciéndole varias profesiones donde podría ser bueno considerando sus altas calificaciones.- He analizado cada una de ellas, pero quiero ser jugador profesional de Quidditch -dijo sonriente, agradeció por las galletas y tras que la profesora le deseó suerte y le dijo que siguiera entrenándonos así como iba, salió de los invernaderos._

Me senté bajo la sombra del árbol, pensando que si me esforzaba lo necesario, lograría el puesto de Sanador que tanto quería. En lo que llegaban, me puse a revisar las runas de la madre de Kailen.

_-Creo que la profesora Sprout también cree que es un desperdicio solo ser jugador de Quidditch -dijo sonriendo al llegar con Clary, se sentó a su lado y miró lo que hacía._

- Por algo lo creen, Stuart -dije sin prestarle mucha atención. Sólo me faltaba una runa y era algo complicada.

_-Soy un genio -rió.- ¿Cuál crees que sea? -dijo mirando la runa y mirándola a ella._

- No estoy muy segura -lo miré brevemente y sonreí.- No importa que todo el mundo lo crea... -abrí uno de los libros de la biblioteca.- Si tú te sientes feliz de querer ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, el resto importa poco.

_Asintió y quiso abrazarla, se limitó a recargarse en su hombro mientras veía su libro.- Creo que esta -dijo metiendo un dedo entre las páginas del libro, señalando una runa._

Miré la runa que él me señalaba y reí.- Me intimidan tus conocimientos, Henry Stuart Daimon -le sonreí y comparé las runas. Anoté que significaba y le di sentido a la oración.- Creo que deberíamos buscar a Kailen.

_-¿La llamo o la buscamos? -agarró la hoja y revisó la traducción, sonrió.- Suena a que tendremos una aventura._

Asentí con una sonrisa.- Espera a que se entere Nick -reí.- Mejor busquémosla -guardé los libros.

_Henry se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No tuvieron que buscarme mucho, después de despertar al acalorarme con el sol había bajado a la biblioteca a leer un poco sobre pociones._

Tomé su mano y fuimos a buscar a Kailen. Cuando la vimos en biblioteca, corrí hacia ella con la hoja en mi mano. Se la di con una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué es? -creí que era algo relacionado a lo de ser sanadora, cuando lo leí casi grito de emoción, sonreí mucho.- ¡Gracias! -no pude evitar abrazarla y de nuevo miré la hoja.- Tres piedras preciosas que has de encontrar y una pieza que en el mapa no hallarás te llevarán a aquél lugar donde naciste y creciste, tiempo atrás... -susurré.- Tengo que ir por el mapa._

- Stuart fue quien encontró la última runa -sonreí.- Vayan por el mapa y yo por el profesor Temple, ¿no?

_-Gracias, Henry -sonreí y asentí a lo que Clary dijo.- Nos vemos en la Sala de Menesteres -tomé de la mano a mi amigo y corrí hacia nuestra casa llevándolo conmigo, cada vez más emocionada._

Subí al despacho de Nick casi corriendo. Me agradaba ver tan feliz a Kailen y a mi primo le iba a gustar más. Le dije lo que había pasado mientras recuperaba el aliento, asintió sonriente y me siguió a la Sala de Menesteres.

_Lo dejé esperando en la sala común mientras buscaba el mapa entre las cosas que me había dejado mi mamá. Cuando lo encontré, fui corriendo con Henry, lo tomé de nuevo de la mano y corrimos hacia la sala de Menesteres. En el camino un chico de la brigada intentó bajarnos puntos por correr en el pasillo y lo aturdí, reí y seguimos corriendo._

Esperamos a los chicos afuera de la Sala porque aún no sabía bien cómo usarla. Me senté en el suelo mientras Nick se recargaba en la pared de enfrente cruzado de brazos y me pedía más detalles sobre las runas y el mapa.

_Llegamos con ellos y Henry abrió la Sala, sonreí y entré ahora jalando a Nick. -Por fin conozco donde Henry se la pasa -dije mirando el cuarto._

_-Ya habías entrado -dijo._

_-Pero solo para sacarte y llevarte a la enfermería -puse la traducción y el mapa sobre la mesa._

_Nick la siguió sonriendo al ver la emoción que reflejaba su rostro. Aunque le interesaba el mapa y las runas, se conformaba con ver feliz a Kailen. Miré los papales en la mesa.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿En el mapa aparecen las piedras preciosas?_

_-En el mapa no hay nada -dije mientras lo extendía, solamente se veía un mapa de Gran Bretaña -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Ahora qué?_

_Henry miró la traducción de nuevo.- Tal vez necesite algo para ser revelado -me dio la hoja.- Es para ti, debes mostrarle al mapa que eres tú y estás lista para usarlo, tal vez._

- Stuart puede tener razón, quizá con decir tu nombre bastaría...

- No creo que sea así de sencillo -intervino Nick.- Si la mamá de Kailen tuvo tantas precauciones para que su hija lo encontrara, el nombre no sería suficiente porque cualquiera podría decirlo y se descubriría el secreto, porque a la edad en que ella murió, Kailen era muy pequeña como para hablar.

- O sea, ¿sugieres algo más... propio de ella? No sé, como el tacto de la piel o algo así...

- O ambos. Tocar el mapa mientras habla. Claro, es una suposición.

_Agarré la hoja, saqué la varita.-Algo más mío... -pensé en mis sueños, suspiré y sonreí.- Mi mamá era más inteligente que yo -reí, puse la varita sobre el mapa, mi mano sobre él e hice lo que Henry acababa de pensar, leí en voz alta la traducción. Me sentí mareada y leí un pensamiento que no era de ninguno de los que estábamos allí. -¿La canción? -sonreí y tarareé. En el mapa aparecieron cuatro marcas de cuatro colores diferentes, tres de ellas fijas y una de color rojo se movía de Irlanda en dirección a Escocia._

- Tu madre era asombrosa... -susurró Nick y yo asentí. Fijamos nuestra vista en las marcas de colores.

- ¿Por qué se mueve una? ¿Es la que dice que no es una piedra...?

_-¿No se puede hacer más grande el mapa? -preguntó Henry mientras lo veía._

_-Acaban de hacer tres preguntas que me acabo de hacer...-miré más detenidamente todo.- Hay una marca en Escocia -señalé.- Nosotros estamos en este momento ahí. La otra viene de Irlanda hacia acá, está cruzando el mar...-las fui señalando conforme las decía.- Ésta está cerca de una costa, en el mar y la otra cerca de Londres -la que estaba en el mar, que era de color amarillo se movió un poco._


	29. Chapter 29

Cap. 29

- No, necesariamente, la que se mueve no es una de las piedras -comentó Nick.

- Como sea, ¿qué tenemos que seguir primero?

_-Pero se movieron dos -señalé.- Nosotros estamos por aquí -señalé, el nombre de Hogwarts apareció donde apunté, me sorprendí._

_-Interesante -dijo Henry mirando con más atención todo, tocó el mapa y todo desapareció. _

- ¡Stuart! -lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- Es para Kailen, es de Kailen, tú no toques.

_Reí con ganas, sonreí y volví a tocarlo, apareció de nuevo el mapa.- Henry solo quería confirmarlo -me le quedé viendo.- Tengo un mapa... cuatro objetivos... y solamente las vacaciones para buscarlos._

_-Empieza con los que están más cerca -sugirió mi amigo._

- Es buena idea -asintió Nick.

_-Hay una luz dónde estamos mira -señalé una marca plateada.- ¿Alguna piedra preciosa que sea plateada?_

Nick negó mientras yo fruncía el ceño.- Creo que no se me ocurre ninguna... -miré a mi primo.- Tu madre trabaja con gemas y piedras de ese tipo, deberías saber.

- Sólo pienso en plata pero ese es un metal -se encogió de hombros.

_-Tal vez sea la plata, hay una pieza que no es piedra preciosa -agarró la traducción.- "Tres piedras preciosas que has de encontrar y una pieza que en el mapa no hallarás" Hay cuatro marcas, tres son brillantes y tienen colores y puedes buscarlas._

_-Si no la encuentro siguiendo el mapa -sonreí.- Tal vez ya la tengo._

- Si ya la tienes, ¿qué puede ser entonces? -preguntó Nick.

- Puede ser plata, pero, ¿no se supone que la marca de ese color está donde nosotros estamos? ¿No es más bien la ubicación actual de Kailen?

_Henry se quedó pensando un rato. Metí la mano en la orilla de mi blusa y jalé una cadena delgada.- Esto es plata -me quité el collar que me había dejado mi mamá.- Pero no sé si... ¿cómo voy a saber si encontré la cosa que debo buscar? -suspiré, ahora me sentía perdida._

Miré a Nick.- ¿Umbridge sigue cuidando las chimeneas? -asintió e hice una mueca de disgusto. Analicé bien el mapa.- Creen que si Kailen se aleja, ¿el mapa quedé en blanco de nuevo? -los miré.- Si pudiéramos lograr que Nick se llevara a Kailen con el collar puesto a... no sé, Londres o algo así, para ver si la marca se mueve...

_-Los estudiantes no se pueden aparecer fuera de la escuela pero...-Henry sonrió acababa de leer un hechizo que leyó en el libro de las hermanas King.- Kailen, intenta esto -lo miré.- Usa un hechizo nuevo, solo tienes que decir considerabit dilatasti -movió la varita y la moví como él lo hacía mientras repetía el hechizo, me sorprendí al ver que el mapa se "acercaba" mostrando el castillo de Hogwarts como si lo viéramos desde el aire._

_-Me asustas y sorprendes._

- Y algo escalofriante, si me permiten agregar -dije tratando de no reírme.

- Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Llevar a Kailen a otra parte del castillo?

_-Desaparecieron las demás marcas -noté que se veía solo la marca plateada dentro del castillo._

_-Al lago podría ser -dijo Henry sin dejar de sonreí.- Dejamos aquí el mapa y vemos que pasa con él, luego podemos ver qué pasa si ella está aquí y el collar se va a otro lado._

- Tenemos que salir al pasillo entonces, no puedo aparecerme en la Sala de Menesteres.

_-Vamos entonces -dije mientras tomaba el mapa, caminé ansiosa a la puerta, salí antes que ellos. Henry sonrió y me siguió._

Ya que estuvimos afuera, Nick se quedó pensando un momento.- Entonces... explíquense -rió.- ¿Sólo nos movemos Kailen y yo y ustedes se quedan a ver qué pasó con el mapa?

_Henry asintió.- Y luego vuelven -se sentó en el suelo, dejé el mapa frente a él._

_-No lo toques -asintió, tomé la mano de Nick._

- Aquí los esperamos -me senté frente a Henry. Nick apretó la mano de Kailen y se pareció más cerca del Bosque Prohibido que del Lago.

- ¿Estará bien este lugar?

_-Se puso en blanco -dijo Henry, ya que en cuanto me había ido se puso en blanco para no permitirles verlo._

_-Supongo que sí -lo miré y sonreí.-Estoy ansiosa._

- Está bien hecho este mapa -dije con una risita. Nick le dio un beso en la frente.

- Es natural -aparecieron de nuevo en el pasillo.- ¿Qué pasó?

_-Todo desapareció. Tu mamá era genial, Kailen -dijo Henry mostrándome el mapa. Sonreí y asentí._

_-Me siento torpe -reí._

_-Ahora... dale a Clary tu collar o sino solo a Nick que se aparezca en otro lado y vemos que pasa -dijo mientras me regresaba el mapa, asentí y me quité el collar, de nuevo hice visible el mapa._

- Él va solo -sonreí. Nick tomó el collar y apareció en el mismo lugar de nuevo.

_No desapareció el mapa y la marca se movió de lugar, sonreí.- Por eso me dejó el collar..._

_-Interesante -dijo Henry._

Nick regresó rápido.- ¿Y ahora? -asentí.

- El collar es el localizador -sonreí.- Y el mapa no puede estar lejos de Kailen. Vamos progresando.

_-Ahora... considerando que en vacaciones cada quien va a su casa... Henry ¿cómo lo regreso a como estaba antes?_

_Se quedó pensando intentando recordarlo.- Creo que era...Reducere considerandam -asentí y lo intenté, funcionó._

_-¿Dónde vivimos? -pregunté viendo el mapa, Henry señaló.- Nos queda cerca el de la costa... ¿Ya vieron la de la isla? Ya entró a tierra._

- Me duele la cabeza de tantas marcas y más cuando se mueven -entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿No debería haber un orden para buscar las piedras? -preguntó Nick.

_-No creo, si hubiera un orden lo habrían mencionado, sino ¿cómo sabría Kailen cómo buscarlos? -dijo Henry, recordando que no debía tocarlo._

_-De todos modos no podemos ahorita ir a buscar, tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones, mientras tanto puedo pensarlo y ver si encuentro algo más en las cartas o algo así._

- Es una buena idea -sonreí y Nick asintió.

- En todo caso, ya falta relativamente poco para las vacaciones. Pueden enfocarse en los exámenes por el momento.

- Gracias por recordarlo, Alessandro.

_Cerré el mapa y me colgué el collar.- No quiero practicar -hice un puchero._

_-¿Quieres ser auror? A practicar -me revolvió el cabello.- Cuando terminemos los exámenes puedes seguir pensando en el mapa._

_Sonreí, se me acababa de ocurrir algo, y asentí._

- Daimon tiene razón.

- Yo ya me resigné -me encogí de hombros.

_-Resígnate a que te tendré practicando mucho -le dijo Henry con una sonrisa.- Es más, después de la comida comenzaremos a practicar -me vio.- Tú también vienes._

_-No... Prefiero practicar por mi cuenta -sonreí. Quería dejarlos solos para que se fueran volviendo más cercanos._

- ¿Me vas a dejar con el señor experto? -hice un puchero.

- Yo le ayudo a Kailen -se ofreció Nick.

_-Si se queda Kailen contigo probablemente se esté distrayendo -le dijo Henry a Nick._

_-Estudiaré sola, solo tengo que practicar un poco -dije con media sonrisa. Ahora que sabía lo buena que había sido mi mamá con la magia sentía que yo no sabía mucho y quería poder ser comparable con ella, pensar que de estar viva pudiera sentirse orgullosa de mí como yo de ella, por eso ahora quería hacerlo sola._

- Te están rechazando, Alessandro -lo miré con una sonrisa burlona.

_Henry rió bajito y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Clary.- Vamos a comer -caminó empujándola suavemente._

_-No te rechazo -le dije a Nick, tomé su mano y caminé.- Pero quiero lograrlo sola. _

- No te preocupes -le sonrió.

- No quiero comer, Stuart.

_-Tenemos que comer. Vamos a empezar a practicar de una vez hasta la cena -le dijo sonriente.- Vamos por tu S._

_Me aseguré que no hubiese nadie cerca más que mis amigos y lo besé.- Voy a ser casi tan genial como mi mamá un día -reí._

- No quiero practicar... me da nervio y flojera -reí bajito. Nick le correspondió el beso.

- Seguro lo serás -le sonrió.

_-Pero si no practicas es más difícil que saques la nota -la cargó de caballito y siguió caminando.- ¿No crees?_

_-Espero -sonreí y al llegar a un corredor con gente solté su mano._

- Pues sí -suspiré y recargué mi mejilla casi a lado de la suya.- ¿Pero tenemos que empezar ahorita?

- Yo lo creo -metió la mano a su bolsillo.

_-Quiero ver qué tanto tendremos que practicar -la miró de reojo, sonrió y se giró lo suficiente para besar su mejilla, inmediatamente volvió la vista al frente.- Así veo qué hechizos tengo que enseñarte._

_- La profesora Sprout me sugirió más opciones de trabajo además de la de auror._

- Bueno... -dije en voz baja y levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó interesado.

_-Será un rato solamente -sonrió y siguió caminando en silencio._

_-Que podía dedicarme a la herbología o a algún otro trabajo del ministerio, pero todos los que me decía me parecieron aburridos -reí bajito.- Lo de la herbología suena interesante... pero mis plantas son más como un pasatiempo..._

- Más te vale, Stuart -entrecerré los ojos y le devolví el beso en la mejilla.- Gracias.

- Un pasatiempo que puede pasar a trabajo -sugirió sonriente.

_-Cuando quieras y necesites -dijo aún más sonriente._

_Negué y me estiré.- A veces me aburro de estar esperando a que den resultado -lo miré.- Me quedo con lo de ser auror._

- Algún día me aprovecharé de tu amabilidad y te pediré algo realmente difícil -reí.

- Auror entonces -suspiró pero le sonrió después.

_-Hazlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que no pueda hacerlo bien -rió._

_-Todo estará bien -sonreí._

- Te crees muy listo, Stuart -bufé.

- Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Nick con media sonrisa, más para convencerse a sí mismo.

_-No, pero si tú me pides algo lo intentaría lo mejor que pudiera -sonrió._

_-Me voy a cuidar cuando trabaje, cumpliré la promesa que dijiste cuando te pregunté por nuestro futuro -dije sonrojada sin mirarlo._

Fruncí el ceño.- Yo no lo creo... -reí mientras pasaban muchas ideas por mi cabeza.

Nick la miró con una sonrisa y cuando llegamos a otro pasillo vacío, la abrazó.

_-¿Ah no? Si quieres pruébame -sonrió un poco desafiante. Me sonrojé otro poco, sonreí y respondí su abrazo._

- Serías demasiado idiota si te lanzaras de la torre de Astronomía sólo porque yo te lo pidiera -reí.

- Ya sabes que confío en tus habilidades... lo que el resto te haga es lo que me preocupa -le dio un beso en el cabello.

_Henry sonrió.-Podría hacerlo, saltar de la torre de Astronomía y volver completo y bien._

_-Podré cuidarme del resto-le sonreí y tomé sus manos.- Te lo prometo._

- Sería divertido ver que lo hagas...

Nick no contestó. Sólo la miró y decidió besarla. Cada día quedaba más impresionado de ella.

_-Cuando quieras -sonrió, tal vez podría ser una manera curiosa de mostrarle que era animago. _

_Nick me besó y le respondí, no pude evitar sonreír entre besos. Decidí esforzarme, tal vez no sería la mejor auror, tal vez no encontraría nada al juntar todo lo del mapa, pero lo intentaría lo mejor que pudiera._

- Estás loco, sé que sólo estás fanfarroneando, no lo harías. No eres tan tonto.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella.- No me importaría correr el riesgo de ser despedido si hacemos esto siempre en los pasillos -sonrió.

_-No soy tan tonto, pero lo haría porque sé que volvería bien._

_Negué y sonreí.- Si te despiden tendríamos que esperar hasta las vacaciones para poder vernos -miré sonrojada a otro lado.- No creo que pudiera soportar tanto tiempo sin verte._

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? -lo miré.

- No es tanto tiempo... -la vio sonrojarse y la besó de nuevo.- No, sí es mucho tiempo -rió bajito.

_-Ya se me ocurrieron dos maneras de lograrlo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Entonces no dejemos que te despidan -sonreí y lo besé.- Vamos a comer -caminé sin soltar nuestras manos, hasta que nos encontramos con más personas._

- ¿Cuáles? -pregunté curiosa. Nick asintió y mientras caminaban, sólo pensaba en que ya se terminaran las clases. No le gustaba eso de estar escondiéndose... aunque a veces era divertido.

_-Podría transformarme en algo y volar -sonrió.- O usar accio y llamar a mi escoba -se encogió de hombros. Se me ocurrió algo al estar pensando en el mapa._

_- Tengo que escribir una carta a Jim o a Dante -sonreí.- Ya sé qué haremos en vacaciones._

Fruncí el ceño.- La escoba puede llegar tarde... ¿transformarse mientras estás en el aire? -negué.- Es algo arriesgado.

- ¿Qué haremos? -dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Ya lo he hecho -susurró.- Tal vez, pero sería interesante intentarlo._

_-Iremos a la playa._

- ¿Ya has hecho qué? -hice que me mirara.

- ¿A la playa? -rió.- ¿Por qué a la playa?

_-Lanzarme de la torre de astronomía -le sonrió y rió.- No es cierto._

_-Porque no la conoces, es un buen lugar y uno de los objetos que debo encontrar está en el mar -sonreí._

- Con eso no se juega, Stuart -fruncí el ceño.

- Supongo que no es mala idea -sonrió.

_-Lo siento -sonrió inocentemente y llegaron a la entrada al Gran Comedor._

_-Investigaré qué lugar queda cercano a la marca en el mapa, lo hablaré con mis padres y entonces planearé el viaje con su financiamiento -me estiré.- Va a ser genial._

- Eres un tonto -caminé hacia mi mesa.

- Seguramente lo será -sonrió más al verla tan entusiasmada.

_Agarró su mano antes de que se fuera, le sonrió.- Me he transformado ya -la soltó y fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff._

_-Nos vemos terminando la comida -le dije cuando llegamos a la entrada al comedor, le di un beso rápido y entré._

Me quedé con la pregunta en la boca y Nick se rió de mí, después de despedirse de Kailen.- Stuart está loco -llegué a la mesa junto con mi primo.

_La comida fue tranquila, le conté a Henry de mis planes y en cuanto terminé de comer, fui a enviar la carta, antes de que se me olvidara. Le mandé a Jim una descripción de lo que habíamos descubierto, así como un dibujo de la región del mapa a donde queríamos ir para que me ayudara a encontrar lugares cercanos y lo platicara con mis padres._

Estuvimos practicando Transformaciones durante varios días seguidos, fue bastante estresante agregando los demás deberes. Uno de esos días, a todos los miembros de la Brigada nos mandaron a perseguir a los gemelos Weasley por crear un bello pantano en un pasillo. Vi y yo reímos pero no les ayudamos, sabíamos que no tenía sentido.

_Un día estaba leyendo cuando se escuchó mucho ruido, estudiantes corriendo al vestíbulo, la curiosidad me venció y los seguí. Los gemelos Weasley estaban haciendo destrozos en el pasillo, habían creado un pantano, luego llamaron a sus escobas y tras hacer un pequeño comercial a los sortilegios Weasley partieron. Se volvieron nuestra inspiración para algunos de los que ya estábamos hartos del sistema Umbridge. _

_Los días siguientes me uní a Marcus y a Steve haciendo travesuras por todos lados. Era divertido ver a Filch emocionado por usar el permiso de azote a los estudiantes y a la vez estresado porque no nos alcanzaba. La Brigada Inquisitorial también trataba de atraparnos a todos los que desobedecíamos pero lográbamos escapar de ellos y a Pansy Parkinson la mandé a la enfermería con un lindo par de cuernos, había intentado bajarme puntos por no estar arreglada._

Ser de la Brigada era realmente divertido. Violette y yo nunca regañábamos a nuestros amigos pero cuando había alguien que nos caía mal o simplemente estaba haciendo algo inapropiado. Como me divertí esos días con la pequeña ex-acosadora de Henry, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le bajaba puntos y le recordaba la razón por la que lo hacía. También me aproveché un poco de la marmota, se lo merecía pues ella tenía la culpa de que descubrieran el ED y las clases me servían mucho. La diversión se terminó cuando Frederick aumentó los entrenamientos, pues sería buscadora en el próximo partido de Quidditch.

_Henry de vez en cuando se nos unía en las travesuras y cuando veía que la señorita Clarissa de la brigada Inquisitorial era quien se acercaba se dejaba atrapar. Unos días después se puso más intenso con los entrenamientos, iríamos contra Slytherin, supimos que Clary sería buscadora y eso lo hacía querer esforzarse más._

_- Ellos tienen una gran buscadora, no podemos dejar que nos ganen solo por atrapar antes la snitch ¿no creen? -había dicho y yo me había burlado de él._

Como el buscador oficial era de los más entretenidos con lo de la Brigada, a Frederick no le quedó de otra que elegirme para que el otro no tuviera presión alguna. Quise enojarme pero saber que sería buscadora, hizo que pasara a segundo plano ese asunto. La noche anterior al partido, llegue directo a sentarme en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_-¿Lista para mañana? -le preguntó Henry mientras le hacíamos espacio._

_-Henry no me dejará ir al despacho de Nick hoy -comenté esperando a que lo regañara o algo._

- Muy lista, espero que tu buscador también -sonreí y miré a Kailen.- ¿Por qué no?

_-Nuestro buscador es un asco -dijo mi amigo con el ceño fruncido y luego contestó a la pregunta antes de que dijera nada.- No quiero que mi guardiana termina cansada por alguna razón o que se le haga tarde._

- Por eso lo decía, pero espero que se esfuerce -lo despeiné mientras reía.- Estoy segura de que Nick no dejaría que se levantara tarde.

_-¿Ves? -le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- Déjame ir._

_Él negó.- Hace como una semana que no duermes en tu dormitorio -hice un puchero y me despeinó.- Aunque tengamos un mal buscador aún tenemos un gran equipo -le dijo sonriente a Clary._

- Eso ya lo sé... o por lo menos la mayoría es bueno, aún dudo de cierto golpeador -reí y le jalé el suéter.- Déjala que vaya. Nick la traerá a tiempo para el desayuno -sonreí.

_-¿Ves? Clary me da permiso -sonreí.- Mi otra hermana me da permiso, entonces ignoraré el tuyo._

_-No, es tu castigo por llegar tarde al último entrenamiento._

_-Te chantajearé entonces -lo miré sin dejar de sonreír.- O me dejas ir o en este mismo momento le cuento a Clary tu secreto -frunció el ceño y reí._

- Cierto, soy tu hermana también -reí y miré a Henry sonriente.- ¿Qué secreto?

_-Ninguno -dijo sirviéndose jugo._

_-Henry te oculta varias cosas -sonreí y me vio feo.- Huiré antes de que haga algo -tomé un pastelillo y corrí al despacho de Nick._

- Que malo eres conmigo, Stuart -hice un puchero y me puse a cenar.

_Henry sonrió.- Es que deberías ya haberlos descubierto -besó su mejilla y se levantó.- Ahorita vuelvo, tengo que darles unos anuncios al equipo -fue al otro extremo de la mesa._

Fruncí el ceño y lo seguí con la mirada.- Tonto -seguí con mi cena y sonreí.- Bueno, por lo menos Kailen ya obtuvo lo que quería.

_-Pobre Henry -dijo Steve, quien nos había estado viendo, rió.- Pobre Clarissa -sonrió.- Yo sé uno de sus secretos._

Miré a Steve.- ¿En serio? Dímelos, por favor -sonreí.

_Negó sin dejar de sonreír.- Violette y Kailen me convencieron de no abrir la boca -miró a la mesa de Slytherin.- Así que mejor me voy para evitar abrirla. Buenas noches, Clary -sonrió y fue a sentarse a lado de Vi._

Violette lo recibió de buena manera y me sonrió. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo y recargué mi cabeza en mi mano.- Aburridos... -moví mi comida con el tenedor.

_Henry se sentó de nuevo a su lado.- Listo, ya les avisé a todos -sonrió.- Te daré una pista de dos de mis secretos. Pista uno -agitó la varita y una servilleta comenzó a aletear como si pretendiera volar.-Pista dos -le acomodó un mechón de cabello y juntó sus frentes.- Ya tienes dos pistas -se separó._

- Soy mala con los acertijos, las pistas y todo eso -dije sonrojada mientras miraba a otro lado. Suspiré.- Supongo que no importa, desde el principio siempre nos hemos andado con secretos cada uno.

_-He intentado ser transparente a ti, pero no te has dado cuenta -sonrió dulcemente y quiso besar de nuevo su mejilla, pero lo evitó, sabía que si lo hacía querría besarla.- Señorita buscadora estrella de Slytherin, deberíamos irnos para mañana estar descansados y listos._

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, me gustaba su sonrisa pero a veces no era agradable porque no sabía qué quería decir.- Está bien, capitán -me levanté.

_Sonrió y se levantó tras ella.- Ganaremos -dijo mientras se estiraba y caminaba a la puerta.- Será otro triunfo para Hufflepuff._

- No lo dudo, señor capitán -susurré mientras caminaba ya con sueño y poco entusiasmo.

_-A menos que atrapes pronto la snitch -le sonrió.- ¿Y tu ánimo?_

- Se fue -reí bajito.- Mi equipo es pésimo, lo sé. Así que, aunque la atrape, ganarán.

_-¿Quieres meterte a la celebración si ganamos? -le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

- ¿Y me van a dejar? -lo miré con una ceja levantada y negué.- Me van a despreciar.

_Henry negó.- Somos Hufflepuff, somos amistosos por naturaleza, no despreciamos con tanta facilidad -le sonrió.- Además no dirán nada si te invitó el capitán ¿no?_

- Nadie le hace caso al capitán -dije aguantando la risa.

_-¿Ah no? -rió.- En las celebraciones termina medio mundo olvidando quién está ahí y porqué._

- Sí me platicaron algo de la celebración pasada -negué de nuevo.- No, nadie los obedece.

_-Está bien, nadie nos obedece -sonrió y llegaron a donde sus caminos se separaban.- Bueno, princesa Clarissa, que descanse. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno._

- Sólo lo dices para seguirme la corriente -le saqué la lengua y me di media vuelta.- Hasta mañana, Stuart.

_-Hasta mañana, Clary -sonrió y la abrazó por atrás.- Sueña con Quidditch -le susurró al oído para luego caminar en dirección a casa de los Hufflepuff._

Sonreí un poco sonrojada.- Soñaré con Quidditch -dije mientras caminaba también a mi casa.- Es buena idea, así podré soñar con... alguien.

_A la mañana siguiente Henry se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar algo pronto. Estaba nervioso y algo ansioso, aunque a la vez con mucha energía y ánimo, el resto del equipo estaba igual, la confianza de haber ganado el partido anterior aún se conservaba. Tal como lo predijo mi amigo llegué tarde._

A pesar de que amenacé a Frederick con bajarle puntos a nuestra propia casa, me ignoró y no dejó que saludara a Henry o la retrasada Kailen. Nick sería regañado posiblemente. Sí tenía algo de entusiasmo, pero sabía que el equipo contrario era fuerte... y mi capitán estaba consciente de eso también.

_Me apresuré a desayunar mientras Henry me regañaba, no me dejó terminar mi comida y me apresuró a la salida.- ¡Suerte Clary! -exclamamos cuando estábamos cerca de ella y nos apuramos a ir a los vestidores._

_-Vamos a cambiar la estrategia -nos dijo mientras nos terminábamos de cambiar, nos explicó qué haríamos, no lo habíamos practicado mucho pero nos funcionaba._

Los saludé con la mano y los vi alejarse.- Sólo es un saludo, no te tomes tu papel tan en serio, Frederick -le dije cuando vi su expresión. En los vestidores, explicó lo mismo que en el último entrenamiento y ahora se le notaba más nervioso.

_-¿Listos? -nos dijo sonriente y todos exclamamos afirmativamente.- ¡Momento de regresar a las serpientes a su agujero! -sonrió y salimos todos al campo. -No lo olviden, diviértanse -dijo antes de ir a estrechar la mano del capitán del equipo contrario._

El capitán apenas pudo saludar a Henry. Les sonreí un poco y cuando dieron la señal, me subí a la escoba, buscando la snitch mientras me divertía al estar en el aire.

_Subimos al aire y tomamos nuestras posiciones. Ahora la táctica sería desesperarlos, así que empezamos con un juego de fintas, parecía que fallarían al pasarse la quaffle así los Slytherin creían que podrían alcanzarla pero de pronto aparecía alguien del equipo y la rescataba. Al cabo de unos minutos se empezaron a poner agresivos y tuve que realizar varias paradas un tanto peligrosas. Entonces Henry nos dio una orden y cambiamos de estrategia, ahora el plan era ser veloces y certeros._

Me distraje varias veces por ver a cierto golpeador dando órdenes y jugando bien como siempre. Pero aun así traté de no perder de vista al buscador del otro equipo.

_Pronto comenzamos a meter muchas anotaciones, la nueva estrategia nos ayudó a lograrlo. Aunque Slytherin seguía agresivo y me metieron algunas anotaciones como pudieron y casi me tiraron con una bludger. Henry comenzó a presionar a Summerby para encontrar la snitch._

Cuando la quaffle estaba cerca de los aros de Hufflepuff, me acerqué a Frederick.- Si siguen así, vamos a perder -le dije rápido al darme cuenta que la snitch se encontraba algo arriba del campo.

_Íbamos adelante por mucho y Summerby no se apuraba. Sin importar que estuviéramos ganando nos estábamos poniendo ansiosos por la hostilidad del equipo rival. Summerby vio un destello y se dirigió hacia él creyendo que era la snitch, pero entonces una chica de nuestro equipo pasó frente a él y se distrajo._

No me prestó mucha atención y fui tras la snitch, aunque sabía que no ganaríamos si la atrapa. Vi de reojo a Summerby, meneé la cabeza y aumenté la velocidad. Ya la tenía en mi mano.

_De pronto el silbato sonó, Clary había atrapado la snitch, un chico de Slytherin hizo un último intento de meter una anotación como si aún sirviera de algo y terminamos estrellándonos contra uno de los aros.- Idiota -susurré mientras lo empujaba. Miré rápido a Henry, estaba festejando con los otros, habíamos ganado, sonreí y me uní a la celebración._

Vi con una sonrisa como festejaban. Bajé con el resto del equipo y el capitán empezó a reclamarme que no atrapara la snitch antes.- Agradece que rescaté la dignidad del equipo -fruncí el ceño y fui a los vestidores.

_Bajamos festejando de nuevo a nuestro capitán, regañamos a Summerby y estuvimos jugando un rato en los vestidores. Henry me mandó a la enfermería al ver un moretón grande en mi espalda, resultado del choque con los aros, pero no le hice caso. Salimos del vestidor y se fueron uniendo poco a poco a los chicos de nuestra casa. - Te vi atrapar la snitch -le dijo mi amigo sin dejar de sonreír a Clary._

- Y yo lo vi haciendo su papel, señor capitán -dije con media sonrisa.- Debería haber dejado que su buscador atrapara la snitch.

_-No lo merece, la snitch tenía tu nombre -tomó su mano.- Ven a la celebración -le sonrió esperando que dijera que sí. Steve de nuevo metió a Violette al festejo y tras platicar un rato con unos chicos, busqué a Nick._


	30. Chapter 30

Cap. 30

- Pero... -me puse un poco nerviosa.- Me mirarán raro...

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Nick a su novia. Había visto su breve pelea con el jugador de Slytherin.

_-No lo harán -sonrió y caminó sin soltar su mano.- Si alguien lo hace se la verá conmigo._

_-Estoy bien -dije con una sonrisa.- Cansada pero bien y feliz ¡Ganamos por segunda vez seguida! Estamos animados todos._

- ¿En la sala común de tu casa? -pregunté mientras lo seguía resignada.

- Eso veo -dijo mi primo sonriente y le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Jugaste realmente bien.

_-Sí -sonrió y tomó mejor su mano mientras se internaba entre la gente._

_-Gracias -lo besé aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.- No iré hoy a la celebración -reí bajito._

- Bueno... la conoceré al fin, supongo -vi nuestras manos y me sonrojé pero no me solté.

- La cerveza de mantequilla es peligrosa, ¿no? -también rió.

_-Sí, aunque va a estar muy llena de gente -la miró sonriendo._

_-Así es -sonreí.- Además de que va a haber mucha gente y me duele un poco la espalda._

- Mientras no me dejes sola entre toda la multitud, no importa -le sonreí.

Nick recordó el pleito.- Vamos a mi despacho a revisar tu espalda -pensaba cargarla pero seguro era mala idea.

_-No te dejaré sola -sonrió y tomó su mano un poco más fuerte._

_-Voy -me estiré e hice una mueca.- ¿Podemos pasar antes a las cocinas? Tengo sed y hambre -sonreí un poco_

- Más te vale, Stuart -sin soltarlo me puse frente a él y caminé hacia atrás.- O hago que te salgan granos en esa cara que tanto quieres -reí.

- Vamos a las cocinas entonces -la tomó de las manos y se apareció cerca.

_-No, todo menos mi rostro -rió.- Con esto conquisto chicas -rió otro poco y le dio una vuelta como si bailaran para caminar bien.- No te dejaré sola._

_Llegamos a las cocinas y pedí un par de hielos para la espalda, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y algo más fresco para tomar._

- ¿Todo menos tu rostro? -me reí a carcajadas algo sonrojada.- Sí, es mejor que no me dejes sola... podría haber graves consecuencias.

Nick puso todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a su despacho.- Esperemos que tu espalda se cure con los hielos -le sonrió ligeramente preocupado... como siempre.

_-¿Como qué? -la miró con curiosidad._

_-Según Henry hay un moretón, eso se desinflama con el hielo y ya -sonreí, besé su mejilla y caminé hacia su despacho._

- No lo sé -me encogí de hombros.- Lo dejo a tu imaginación -sonreí.

- Puede que Daimon tenga razón -la tomó de la mano de nuevo sosteniendo la bandeja con la otra y se apareció en su despacho.- Vamos, quítate la blusa para ver el moretón -dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa.

_-No te dejaré sola - el resto del equipo llegó y lo apresuraron a llegar a la casa de Hufflepuff, no soltó en ningún momento a Clary. Casi en cuanto entró se acercaron unas chicas y él abrazó a nuestra amiga por la cintura.- Sí, fue un partido genial -dijo sin dejar de sonreír y se llevó a Clary a un lugar menos concurrido.- Bueno, bienvenida a la casa de Hufflepuff._

_-¿Eh? -me sonrojé.- Creo que puedo sola... -dije un poco más roja mientras me acercaba a agarrar los hielos._

Me sonrojé un poco más y miré a mi alrededor.- Pues... está grande -reí.- Hay mucha gente, no veo bien en realidad.

Negó y tomó primero los hielos.- Si no está feo el moretón, te los doy.

_-Te traeré un día que haya menos gente -la jaló un poco hacia él porque pasaron varias personas corriendo, jugando quien sabe qué cosa.- ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? -sonrió._

_-Pero... ¿quitarme la blusa? -dije en voz baja sonrojada.- Puedo yo sola, en serio -sonreí un poco._

- Bueno... -lo miré con media sonrisa.- Algo de beber estaría bien, creo.

- Kailen, no seas desobediente -entrecerró los ojos.- Anda, necesito ver el moretón.

_-Está bien -sonrió.- ¡Steve! ¡Pásame dos!-gritó para que lo oyera y de pronto dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla se dirigieron hacia ellos, las atrapó y le dio una a Clary._

_-Pero... no veas hasta que te diga -me senté en el sillón dándole la espalda.- No veas -me quité la blusa y me cubrí un poco con ella.- Ya..._

La tomé.- Steve seguramente está ocupado y tú simplemente lo interrumpes -reí bajito.

Se volteó hacia otro lado mientras ella se quitaba la blusa. Echó un ojo cuando vio el moretón.- Está poco agradable, Kailen -se acercó y le pasó un dedo encima con suavidad.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Ya luego me protestará -sonrió y abrió las botellas._

_Me habría estremecido sino fuera porque me había dolido, hice una mueca.- Pero no me di tan fuerte... ¿tan delicada soy? -fruncí el ceño._

Volví a reír.- Estaría en su derecho -bebí un poco.

- Estás pequeña, claro que eres delicada -le puso los hielos con lentitud.- Dime si te duele.

_-Pues que lo haga si quiere -rió y bebió.- Brindaré por Clarissa, la mejor buscadora que conozco._

_-No estoy tan pequeña... -cerré los ojos, se sentía bien el tacto de los hielos.- No duele -sentía un poco adormilado y a la vez ardía un poco, pero nada fuera de lo común._

- Pues conoces muy pocos buscadores -sonreí un poco.

- Me alegra -dijo mientras sostenía los hielos en su espalda.- No hubieras alcanzado tú sola de todas maneras.

_-Pero de los que conozco eres la mejor -le acomodó un mechón de cabello._

_-Con un espejo y la varita habría sido suficiente -sonreí un poco, me dieron ganas de acostarme boca abajo y dormir un rato._

- No soy tan buena, Stuart -me encogí un poco cuando tocó mi cabello.

- No habría sido lo mismo -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Será mejor que te acuestes para que estés en una posición más cómoda.

_-Para mí sí -sonrió y tomó un poco de la cerveza de mantequilla._

_-Está bien... pero no veas en lo que me acomodo -cuando lo vi mirar a otro lado me acosté con cuidado boca abajo y oculté mi rostro en un cojín.- Ya._

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... -me encogí de hombros y sonreí poquito.

- Bien -acercó la mesa para sentarse sobre ella y le puso de nuevo los hielos.- Descansa.

_Henry sonrió otro poco y le dio un golpecito leve en la frente con la botella.- Eres buena._

_Asentí sin decir nada, me sentía avergonzada._

- Está bien, soy buena -reí e hice bizcos al ver la botella.

- Ya que se derritan los hielos, iré por una pomada o algo así que te ayude -le sonrió.

_Rió.- Tengo que hacerte hacer viscos más seguido -siguió riendo unos segundos._

_-Solito puede componerse -sonreí un poco, sin quererlo empezó a darme sueño, me sentí cansada por el partido.- No te duermas, Kailen...-susurré en pársel._

- ¿Por qué? -lo miré, hice bizcos de nuevo y reí.

- Está bien si duermes -dijo sonriente al reconocer una de las pocas frases que le enseñé en pársel.- Fue un día muy largo -le acarició el cabello.

_Rió otro poco.- Abie dice que no haga bizcos porque me veo mal -sonrió._

_-¿Me puedo poner la blusa ya? -bostecé y empecé a quedarme dormida._

- No le creo -sonreí.- Haz bizcos.

- No, aún no se derriten los hielos y el moretón sigue muy presente todavía.

_-Está bien, solo para ti -hizo bizcos._

_-Ya se quitará...-empecé a respirar profundo._

- Te ves gracioso, no mal -sonreí y le puse un dedo entre los ojos.- Stuart chistoso.

- Descansa y no te preocupes de esos pequeños detalles -rió bajo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

_-Soy un chiste -rió, unos chicos le gritaron que se acercara a jugar.- ¡Estoy ocupado! -le gritaron más cosas y les contestó.- Diré una pequeña mentira -le dijo a Clary.- ¡Estoy con mi novia! -les gritó de regreso y pronto lo dejaron en paz._

_-Bueno...-me quedé dormida._

- Deb... -me sonrojé completamente y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- Ya quiero verte mañana, acosado por miles de preguntas sobre una novia falsa y que no sepas responderlas.

Nick sonrió y los hielos se derritieron pronto. Los dejó sobre la bandeja y le untó una de las pociones que le había dado. Comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

_- Diré que me dio una cachetada y me dejó -rió.- O simplemente les diré que fue mentira para que no me dieran lata._

_Dormí tan profundo que no recuerdo haber soñado, simplemente estaba muy cansada._

Me acordé de la cachetada que yo le había dado... y la razón. Me sonrojé más.- Si quieres ir con ellos, está bien. Ya me refugiaré aquí.

Terminó rápido y fue a buscarle una manta, después de pensar que era mala idea cargarla hasta la cama.

_-No, quiero estar contigo -dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

_Estaba tan cansada que no desperté sino hasta la hora de la cena, me sonrojé al notar mi falta de blusa y me acomodé la ropa rápido, me dolió la espalda._

- ¿Seguro? -miré hacia otro lado.- Supongo que está bien.

Después de taparla con la manta, Nick regresó a su dormitorio. Al escuchar ruidos, caminó hacia la sala.- Ya estás despierta -sonrió.

_-Seguro -sonrió, quiso suspirar, se preguntó cómo era que no le había creído cuando le dijo que le gustaba._

_Asentí sonrojada.- Dormí profundo._

- ¿Muy, muy seguro? -me atreví a mirarlo y dejé la botella en una mesa para hacerle cosquillas.

- Eso parece -se acercó.- ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?

_-Espera -rió e intentó alejarse pero atrás de él solo había pared.- Clarissa -rió y le hizo cosquillas también._

_-Ya mejor -sonreí.- Ahora tengo hambre -reí._

Me pegué un poco más a él y le hice cosquillas en los costados mientras reía.

- Lo que trajimos de las cocinas sigue en la mesa -sonrió y la señaló.

_No podía dejar de reír y Clary seguía haciéndole cosquillas así que Henry tomó sus manos y le sonrió.- No sé si sea buena idea jugar aquí a eso._

_-Bien -sonreí, me levanté para ir por la comida y me sonrojé un poco al pensar que quería que me diera él de comer, reí bajito.- Caprichosa -pensé._

- ¿Por qué? -lo miré haciendo un puchero.- Es divertido.

- No, será mejor que sigas en el sillón -le sonrió y le acercó la comida.- ¿Qué tal si te doy de cenar yo?

_Henry estuvo a punto de decir algo que lo hice ponerse algo rojo y rió quedito.- Juguemos a esto cuando estemos solos y no pueda molestarnos nada -sonrió._

_-¿Lees mentes? -dije sin pensar y me sonrojé más.- Puedo hacerlo yo sola -me apresuré a decir._

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Qué pasa por tu pequeña cabeza pervertida? -alcé una ceja.  
- No que yo sepa -sonrió más.- Sé que puedes hacerlo sola, pero será divertido.

_-¿Por qué crees que estoy pensando cosas pervertidas? -rió un poco._

_-Está bien... -desvié la mirada un poco sonrojada, escuché un maullido y reí.- No me había dado cuenta de que no estábamos solos._

- Porque sigues rojo y parece que quisieras decir algo pero no -no dejé de mirarlo.

- Áyax ha estado cerca de ti desde que te dormiste -agarró el pastelillo y lo acercó a la boca de Kailen.

_-Si estuviera pensando cosas pervertidas no te convendría -le puso un dedo en la nariz.- Porque eres la única mujer con quien estoy en este momento._

_Sonreí y mordí el pastelillo, vi al gatito y le acaricié detrás de las orejas.- ¿Te imaginas cuántos gatos tendremos en un futuro? _

- ¿Y quién dice que no me convendría? -me mordí el labio cuando entendí lo que dije.

Nick asintió.- Una granja de gatos, como diría una Clarissa de cinco años -rió.

_Henry abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, luego sonrió.- Me parece que más bien la princesa Clarissa está pensando cosas pervertidas -rió bajito._

_-Sí -sonreí y reí.- Espero Shasta no tenga más gatitos._

- Era un decir. ¡No es cierto! -me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado.

- Todavía está en edad -se rió y le dio más pastelillo.

_-Lo siento -dijo entre risas.- Solo te molestaba un poco -sonrió._

_Mordí un poco más del pastelillo.- Lo sé, pero espero no se le ocurra meterse con otra gatita del dormitorio._

- Siempre me molestas -susurré cuando en realidad sí pensaba un poco así.

- O de otro dormitorio -rió de nuevo.

_-Pero lo hago jugando. Lo sabes ¿verdad? -le tomó la barbilla con cuidado y la hizo mirarlo, sonrió._

_-Pero entonces no me enteraría -reí._

- Pues sí... -miré sus labios por un segundo y me puse roja.

Nick sonrió y le ofreció más pastelillo.- Es un gato travieso.

_-Si quieres que deje de hacerlo solo dime._

_Terminé el pastelillo y me guardé mis palabras, me limité a asentir y sonreír._

- No, está bien -sonreí un poco.

La despeinó.- Ya no hay comida, esperemos a que llegue Alphonse.

_-Está bien -se terminó su cerveza y le iba a pedir a Steve otra.- Desapareció de nuevo -rió.-Me pregunto si estará en el dormitorio o quien sabe a dónde se habrán ido._

_-Está bien -sonreí.- Se llama Solvit pero sigue diciéndole Alphonse, le da más valor a ese nombre que al real._

- Se hartó de que lo estés interrumpiendo -sonreí.

- ¿Solvit? -frunció el ceño y soltó una risita.- Sí, es mejor Alphonse.

_-Probablemente - de pronto alguien puso música y la gente comenzó a bailar.- Creo que terminaremos aplastados aquí si sale más gente... -rió.- La profesora Sprout se nos unió._

_-Me gusta el nombre Solvit -sonreí._

Abrí los ojos.- ¿La profesora Sprout? Debería irme, si me ve aquí, estaré en problemas...

- No está mal... pero prefiero Alphonse -le dio un beso en la nariz.

_-No pasa nada si te ve. Steve me contó que lo atrapó una vez metiendo a Violette y solo le llamó la atención._

_Me sonrojé un poco y reí.- Alphonse no me gusta._

- Bueno... -sentí que empezaban a empujarme y me pegué más a Henry.- Ustedes sí que saben festejar.

- Ya me lo habías dicho -rió.- Tengo malos gustos eligiendo nombres.

_La abrazó un poco.- Sí -rió.- Luego se les ocurre festejar cumpleaños por meses o que se terminaron los exámenes y es lo mismo._

_-Y yo tengo gustos raros -reí.- Aunque nuestros gatos tienen nombres poco comunes._

- Es mucho mejor estar aquí que en mi casa -fruncí el ceño y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.- Son amargados hasta cuando ganamos en Quidditch...

- Ya lo noté -sonrió.- Pero originales.

_-Te invitaré entonces a nuestras celebraciones._

_Asentí y me estiré, hice una mueca.- Tendremos pronto partido contra Ravenclaw... si lo ganamos iremos a la final y entonces ganaremos la copa -sonreí._

- Supongo que está bien -sonreí.- Hubiera preferido estar en este casa.

- Van muy bien, seguro ganarán -empezó a sobarle suavemente la espalda.

_Henry se quedó pensando un rato y sonrió.- Tal vez es mejor que estuvieras en Slytherin, si estuviéramos en la misma casa tal vez nos pelearíamos más -rió._

_-Eso espero, nuestra casa no ha ganado la copa en mucho tiempo._

- ¿Eso crees? -reí.- ¿Por qué?

- Es cierto, además se lo merecen.

_-¿Soportarías tanto Stuart?_

_-Sí -me recargué en él.- Hemos estado entrenando muy duro y Henry ha inventado nuevas estrategias._

- Tal vez sí -le sonreí.- Tal vez no.

- Eso también ya lo noté. Es un buen capitán a pesar de todo -rió.

_-Tal vez...-sonrió.- Ya empezó a llegar más gente._

_-Sí -sonreí.- Espero siga como capitán hasta que salgamos de aquí._

- Ahora empiezo a sentir claustrofobia -reí.

- Si a todos le gusta como maneja el equipo y los buenos resultados que ofrece, es seguro.

_-Salgamos -sonrió, tomó su mano y caminó a la salida._

_-Además le sirve como referencia para cuando intente entrar a un equipo profesional ¿no?_

- Está bien -agarré su mano con fuerza y lo seguí.

Asintió.- No creo que duden en contratarlo.

_Entre empujones lograron llegar a la salida, en el pasillo le sonrió.- Listo, ya no hay gente._

_Sonreí.- ¿Tú no quisiste alguna vez ser jugador profesional de Quidditch?_

- Genial -reí y miré mi reloj.- Creí que era más tarde.

- Sí, en los primeros años que fui jugador y capitán -se encogió de hombros.- Pero después me llamaron la atención otras cosas.

_-¿Qué hora es? -se fijó desde atrás de su hombro para ver la hora._

_Asentí.- Suelo pasar, creo que todos los que jugamos alguna vez pensamos en ello._

- Ya casi pasa la hora de la cena -lo miré.- No tardarán en dar el toque de queda -reí.

Asintió de nuevo.- Pero ya que pasa el tiempo, te das cuenta si tienes madera para eso.

_-Te acompaño a tu casa -sonrió._

_-O como dices... te llaman la atención otras cosas. Pensé que ibas a querer dedicarte a algo donde cuidaras criaturas mágicas._

- Como quieras -me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar.

- Cuidarlas... no exactamente. Me gusta más como investigación pero lo haré algún día -le sonrió.- Y cuando se desocupe el puesto de profesor, lanzarme tras él.

_Le puso las manos en los hombros y la siguió.- Cuéntame un secreto._

_-Me parece bien -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Adivina qué materias querría enseñar de ser profesora._

- ¿Perdón? -lo miré de reojo.

Rió y retuvo su mano.- ¿Defensa?

_-Cuéntame un secreto -sonrió.- Y yo te cuento uno._

_Asentí.- Hay otras dos que me gustaría enseñar también -seguí un tonto impulso y mordí su oreja, reí._

- Pero no tengo secretos -fruncí el ceño, estaba mintiendo.

- Tranquila, gatito -sonrió.- ¿Herbología, tal vez? -la apretó junto a él y la mordió también.

_-Todos tenemos secretos -la despeinó y luego la peinó de nuevo._

_Me dio un escalofrío.- Sí y también hay otra que me gustaría dar -sonreí un poco sonrojada.- ¿Cuándo dejaré de ponerme roja? -pensé._

- Pues sí... -le ayudé con mi cabello.- Pero ahorita no se me ocurre ninguno.

- ¿Cuál es la otra? -la miró sonriente y le acarició la mejilla.

_-¿Ninguno? -la miró con curiosidad.- Intenta recordar uno._

_- Astronomía -mordí su mano. _

- Veamos... -me puse a pensar y recordé algo.- No es un secreto, pero no recuerdo si te lo conté. ¿Te dije que me metí sola al Bosque Prohibido?

- ¿Astronomía? -rió y le acarició los labios con el pulgar de la mano que había mordido.

_-No me lo dijiste ¿Por qué te metiste sola?_

_Me sonrojé y mordí su dedo.- Astronomía. No suelo mostrar que sé de esa materia y no resalto mucho pero después de Herbología y Defensa contra las artes oscuras es a la que más tiempo le dedico -sonrió.- Todos somos hijos de las estrellas, somos polvo estelar._

- No tenía nada que hacer -lo miré.- Fue el día de San Valentín, ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió.- Kailen es, sin duda, una caja de sorpresas -le dio un beso en la frente.

_Asintió.- ¿Tomaste los túneles de Hogsmeade?_

_Reí quedito y lo besé.- No tengo tantas sorpresas -le piqué la frente.- De hecho yo siento que soy fácil de saber qué pienso a veces._

- Si, no quería estar rodeado de su atmósfera de felicidad y cursilería, así que fui a las viejas casas y me metí a los túneles para salir al Bosque Prohibido. Todo iba bien... -fruncí el ceño.

- Sólo a veces -tomó su mano y le dio un beso lento en los labios.

_-¿Qué pasó? -la miró.- No vuelvas a ir al Bosque Prohibido sola -sabía que no tenía caso preocuparse ahora que ya había pasado pero no pudo evitarlo._

_Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras le respondía el beso._

- No es tan peligroso como parece -le sonreí un poco.- Escuche un ruido raro que me asustó y regresé corriendo al agujero sin fijarme -reí.

Nick iba a atraerla más a él pero se acordó de su espalda. Se separó despacio.- Alphonse ya se tardó -rió bajito.

_Henry rió con ganas y luego sonrió.- Qué bueno que te asustaste, habría sido peligroso que te internaras sola._

_-Tal vez ya viene en camino -besé su frente._

- Si no hubiera escuchado esa cosa rara me habría quedado. Ya que tus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad, no es tan tenebroso... aunque me haya lastimado el tobillo, la cara y las manos -me encogí de hombros.

- Eso espero, tengo hambre -aprovechó para darle un beso donde la cabeza y el cuello se unen. En eso, apareció el mencionado elfo.

_-¿Y si aparecía alguna criatura? Aquella vez tuvimos suerte de que fue una acromántula y no alguna otra cosa -le puso una mano en la cabeza.- Prométeme que si piensas ir al bosque prohibido me pedirás que vaya contigo o al menos me avisarás._

_Me sonrojé y me separé cuando apareció el elfo, reí un poco nerviosa y me distraje hablando con él._

- ¿A eso le llamas suerte? -bufé.- Tengo una varita, puedo defenderme. Además, estabas... ocupado ese día, no te iba a interrumpir.

_Justo a tiempo, _pensó Nick con el estómago rugiendo. Tomó la bandeja mientras ellos hablaban y examinó la cena.

_-No importa si estoy ocupado, si piensas ir o algo pasa dime y ahí estaré._

_Agradecí a Alphonse por la comida y cuando se fue me senté frente a la mesa.- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?_

- No pasó nada, Stuart -le sonreí para convencerlo.- Sólo unas pequeñas heridas, tranquilo.

- Pues... hay mucho de donde elegir -dijo mientras agarraba una empanada de calabaza y se la terminaba en tres bocados.

_-Ahora no, pero si lo vuelves a hacer podría pasar algo..._

_-Qué bien -sonreí y empecé a comer de todo un poco, sobre todo los postres._

- O tal vez no pase nada -lo despeiné.

Nick le quitaba pedazos de los postres que Kailen agarraba y a veces le daba de comer en la boca a modo de juego.

_Henry tomó su mano.- Igual me preocupo -le sonrió un poco._

_Nick y yo terminamos jugando con la comida y de pronto se nos unió Ájax. Nos quedamos sin comida pero seguimos jugando un buen rato._

- Ni que no me pudiera defender -le sonreí y quise abrazarlo pero me contuve.- Pero gracias por preocuparte de todas maneras.

- Kailen, ¿ya viste el desastre que dejaste? -dijo Nick entre risas.

_-Avísame cuando vayas a ir ¿sí? -le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- No dejaré de ser un tonto preocupón aunque sé que puedes defenderte._

_Miré los cojines en el suelo, algunos restos de postres en el suelo que Ájax olía y comía, y los dos estábamos despeinados, reí.- No voy a recoger nada -sonreí._

- Puede que te avise -reí y me dejé llevar por el impulso. Lo abracé y me puse poquito roja.- Sí, tal vez te avise.

- ¿Desobedece a su profesor, señorita Aeryn? -se acercó más y se dejó caer sobre ella.

_-Hazlo -sonrió y la abrazó, acarició con algo de timidez su cabello._

_-Estás pesado -reí y lo empujé un poco.- Desobedezco a mi profesor que no sigue las reglas, así que realmente no importa._

- Lo voy a pensar -solté una risita y me separé un poco para mirarlo.- ¿Ya viste? -agarré un mechón de mi cabello y sonreí.- Está más largo ya.

- Pero yo tampoco quiero recoger -se movió y la abrazó. Le sonrió.

_-Sí -sonrió y la despeinó.- Ya lo había notado -rió._

_-Para eso existe la magia -saqué mi varita y la agité acomodando todo en su lugar.- Listo -sonreí._

Volví a reír.- El tuyo también -empezaba a importarme poco que me despeinara.

- Amo la magia -la abrazó más fuerte.

_-Estoy greñudo -sonrió, miró el reloj.- Ya es tarde._

_-No más de lo que yo la amo -reí y lo abracé._

- ¿Y? -sonreí y subí a su espalda.- Umbridge no me asusta.

- Podría discutir eso, pero estoy lleno y tengo sueño -bostezó.

_Saltó un poco para acomodarla mejor.- Señorita, usted pertenece a la Brigada Inquisitorial -sonreí y continuó el camino a casa de los Slytherin._

_-Ya estás viejo -reí y besé su frente.- Vamos a dormir._

- Cierto, ya lo había olvidado -jugué con su cabello mientras caminaba.- Podría hacerte una trenza de tan greñudo que estás -dije en broma mientras me reía.

- Un poco -sonrió.- Estoy cómodo aquí.

_-Haz lo que quieras con mi cabello -rió._

_-Entonces hoy dormimos aquí -cerré los ojos y bostecé._

- ¿Lo que quiera? -levanté una ceja.- ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?

- ¿Segura? -acarició su cabello con la nariz y se agachó un poco para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

_-Mientras lo pueda arreglar -rió._

_Le respondí el beso y sonreí.- Sí -me acurruqué con él, estaba cansada.- Buenas noches, Nícolas._

- Olvidaba que eres un genio... Me gusta tu cabello así, no le haré nada -acaricié su cabello.

- Descansa, pequeña Kailen -le susurró al oído y la cubrió con una manta que estaba doblada sobre el sofá.

_-Bueno -sonrió y caminó tranquilamente hasta la entrada a la sala común.- ¿Crees que haya gente?_

_Sonreí.- Tú también - al poco rato me quedé dormida_

- No creo -me encogí de hombros.- Perdimos, así que deben estar encerrados en sus habitaciones.

Nick sonrió y también se quedó dormido mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

_Henry dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común, tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie la bajó en un sillón_

- El thestral ha llevado a la princesa a su destino -sonreí mientras subía las piernas al sillón.- ¿Irás a seguir festejando o te quedas un rato? -sonreí.

_Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- Me quedo._

- Lo que usted diga, capitán -reí.- ¿No estás cansado?

_-Sí -se acostó recargando su cabeza en sus piernas.- Sí estoy cansado._

- Supongo que allá no te dejarían descansar, ¿verdad? -lo miré.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez podría encerrarme y encantar la cerradura para que nadie entre._

- No es mala idea... -le moví el cabello hacia la frente.- Pero aquí es más tranquilo, puedes quedarte si quieres.

_Asintió.- Me quedaré aquí un rato -sonrió y cerró los ojos.- Despiértame si alguien viene._

- Sí, capitán -sonreí y dejé mi mano sobre su cabeza. Yo no tenía sueño y no me sentía muy cansada, así que lo miré dormir.

_Unas semanas después hubo otro partido, esta vez contra Ravenclaw. Sucedió algo que nos enojó a todos, a medio partido nos dimos cuenta de que ese equipo estaba utilizando las nuevas estrategias que Henry había inventado. Habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para lograr tomar nuestra información sin que nos diéramos cuenta._

Nick y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo mismo mientras veíamos el partido. Quería gritarles... pero pensé que sería más divertido quitarle puntos a la casa por cualquier cosa como miembro de la Brigada, pues era realmente injusto lo que estaban haciendo.

_El resultado fue el esperado, con nuestras propias estrategias, un mal buscador y además de que teníamos al otro golpeador lastimado, perdimos y ya no pudimos continuar a la siguiente etapa. Hasta allí llegó el equipo de Hufflepuff, no llegaríamos a la final._

- Vayamos abajo, antes de que se arme una pelea -dije al escuchar el silbato y corrimos al campo, esperando que no se pelearan o se hiciera algún tipo de escándalo.

_Cuando tocamos tierra nuestro buscador se enojó y terminó golpeando al capitán de Ravenclaw, intentamos detenerlo y hubo una pequeña rebelión. Nuestras casas eran contrincantes desde siempre y no podían evitar confrontarse de vez en cuando. Henry intervino y convenció a nuestro equipo de calmarse, solamente el buscador fue castigado._

Vi cómo se castigaban a Summerby y se alejaba el equipo de Ravenclaw.- ¿Están bien? -pregunté cuando estuvimos cerca, Nick, Vi y Steve también iban conmigo.

_La otra chica del equipo se había asustado un poco y había tenido que apartarla de ahí antes de que le pasara algo. Se fue a reunir con sus amigas. Henry tenía un golpe que había recibido mientras separaba a los equipos.-Sí -dijo con el ceño fruncido, asentí._

Suspiré, tal vez por fuera estaba bien Henry, pero sabía que no le había gustado que le robaran sus estrategias.- ¿Y el resto del equipo también? -preguntó Vi.- Clary podría revisarlos por si tienen algún golpe -la miré con el ceño fruncido.

_-Se irán todos a la enfermería -comenté y Henry asintió._

_-No está bien que nos robaran nuestras estrategias pero no estuvo bien que fueran a pelearse -frunció el ceño otro poco.- No se portan de manera apropiada._

- Pues sí, pero es normal que reaccionaran de esa manera -me encogí de hombros.- Lo siento, pero yo habría lo mismo que hizo tu equipo.

_-Los Hufflepuff nos caracterizamos en parte por nuestro sentido de justicia -sonrió un poco.- No puedo permitir que mi equipo se porte de esa manera... además... no estoy tan molesto -lo miré.- Si tuvieron que robarnos las estrategias es porque nos creían un oponente fuerte, lo suficiente para temer que pudiéramos ganarles y seguramente habría sido así._

Sonreí al escucharlo.- Daimon tiene razón -dijo Nick mientras tomaba la mano de Kailen, ya que no había más personas cerca.- Es la actitud de un buen capitán -yo asentí más sonriente.

_-No podía esperar menos de mi capitán -le revolví el cabello con mi mano libre. Sonrió y se estiró, no sabía que decir._

- Me sorprende que no estés diciendo que tenemos razón o algo así -puse tras él y lo empujé por los hombros.- Cosas típicas de Stuart pues.

_-Stuart está "chiveado" -sonreí y me dio un zape.- Y está orgulloso también -se dejó empujar._

Reímos.- Pues si nosotros estamos orgullosos, él debería estarlo también, ¿no? -dije mientras me daba cuenta de que Steve y Violette había desaparecido de nuevo. _Esos chicos..._ Seguí riendo.

_-Pues sí -dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

_-Te lo regalo -le dije a Clary al ver cómo lo empujaba._

- ¿Y yo para qué lo quiero? -reí.- ¡Ah! Es mi carruaje personal -me subí a su espalda.- Entonces sí acepto el regalo.

_Reí.- Soy su therstal personal -la cargó bien.-Iré a festejar nuestro fracaso -sonrió y corrió._

_-Espero se queden así por años -sonreí al verlos._

Seguí riendo mientras corría y extendía los brazos.

- Yo también conservo esa esperanza todavía -dijo con una sonrisa.

_No se detuvo sino hasta estar dentro del colegio.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Seguramente así será -le sonreí._

- No sé... -lo despeiné.- Tú sólo sigue corriendo.

Nick asintió y caminó con calma detrás de nosotros.- ¿Cómo eternos mejores amigos o algo más que eso? -rió.

_-Está bien -sonrió, la agarró bien y corrió sin dirección fija._

_-Los dos -sonreí.- ¿Por qué no ser los mejores amigos y algo más?_

Era como estar volando en una escoba, aunque más lento. Después de estar con los brazos extendidos, me abracé a su cuello.- Debes estar cansado y yo molestándote -le dije cerca del oído mientras corría.

- No me refería a eso -volvió a reír.- Se pueden ser los dos, pero yo digo que si seguirán así sin decir lo que realmente sienten o no.

_-No importa -sonrió.- Tengo muchas energías aún -bajó un poco la velocidad de la marcha._

_-Se lo dirán en algún momento... no creo que puedan conformarse con solamente amistad._

- ¿Seguro? -reí.- ¿En serio no te sientes tan mal por lo de las estrategias?

- ¿Pero en cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año? ¿10 años? -rió.- Yo quiero ver sus caras cuando se los digamos de todas maneras -sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Pues sí...pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto -caminó despacio.- Estoy seguro de que la copa podría haber sido nuestra y al inicio no creí que fuera capaz de ello._

_-Ya les diremos –reí._

- La copa habría sido suya -dije mientras asentía.- Son un equipo que lo merecía.

- Por favor -dijo antes de reírse a carcajadas.

_Sonrió.- Mientras me sigan aceptando como capitán no dejaremos de entrenar duro y lograremos la copa antes de graduarnos._

_Reí también y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido.- Vamos a buscar piedras -sonreí._

- Ellos reconocen tu trabajo, claro que seguirás siendo capitán -me bajé de su espalda y me puse frente a él.- Serían unos tontos si no se dieran cuenta de eso -le sonreí.

Nick lo pensó por un momento y asintió.- Vamos a buscar piedras -la siguió sonriendo.

_La despeinó y luego le arregló el cabello de nuevo.- Si no les mandaré a Clarissa para que los haga entrar en razón -rió._

_Corrí hacia el bosque prohibido llevándolo conmigo, me interné varios metros, pronto tuvimos que alumbrar el camino con nuestras varitas._

- Lo haría complacida -me acomodé un mechón tras la oreja.- ¿Alguno le tiene miedo a las serpientes? -sonreí inocentemente.

- ¿Qué piedras estamos buscando? -preguntó en voz baja.

_Henry rió.- Adoro cuando planeas cosas macabras y sonríes como si nada -sonrió._

_-Son piedras brillosas de colores... parecidas a piedras preciosas pero parpadean como estrellas -dije mientras me internaba más.- Crecen cerca de algunas grietas en los suelos de los bosques, aquí en el bosque prohibido hay un lugar dónde hay._

- ¿Macabras? ¿Yo? -me sonrojé un poco.- Creo que me confunde, capitán -volví a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un lugar aquí con esas piedras? -no dejó de fijarse en el suelo por si las veía.

_-No te confundo -sonrió y le acomodó el cabello._

_-Porque el profesor de magia terrestre nos lo dijo, extraje la localización de su mente, estado investigando y... -no sabía si decirle todo pero supuse que en algún momento se enteraría.- Ya encontré un par pero se me destruyeron -escalé una gran roca que obstruía el camino y me deslicé al otro lado, lo esperé._

- Me avisas si tengo que convencerlo de que te conserven como capitán -reí.

- Kailen... -suspiró y cruzó la piedra. La miró.- Te has metido al Bosque sin decirme.

_-Te avisaré -rió.- Si no fueras a ser mi sanadora te diría que fueras mi representante._

_-Solo una vez... solo iba a cortar una planta que quería hibridar pero me fui internando sin darme cuenta y terminé hasta donde están esas piedras -sonreí un poco y seguí caminando._

- Podría hacerlo pero no creo que se me dé más que ser sanadora -sonreí.- Ya encontrarás un representante más objetivo que yo.

La abrazó por la cintura.- Eres una niña traviesa -le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando -sonrió y la soltó para continuar el camino.

_-Sí, supongo -se recargó en la pared mirándola, se la imaginó con el traje de sanadora y sonrió._

_Me sonrojé y reí.- Qué bueno que te empiezas a acostumbrar -lo detuve y lo besé.- Ya casi llegamos -le di otro beso._

- ¿Por qué miras y sonríes de esa manera? -fruncí el ceño.

- Adaptarse o morir -rió bajito y la besó durante un largo rato.- No deberías distraerme de esta manera en un lugar como éste -dijo al separarse de ella.

_-Porque soy un pervertido -le dijo sonriente y al ver su expresión empezó a reír.- Solo te miro y eso me hace feliz._

_-Podrías no haberme besado para no distraerte - reí y continué caminando hasta llegar a un punto en el cual la luz se colaba entre la maleza y hacía que todo se viera de un verde único, en medio había una grieta que se veía profunda y que era angosta._

- Stuart pervertido -musité con la cara sonrojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Es inevitable hacerlo -la siguió y abrió los ojos asombrado.

_-No soy tan pervertido -le susurró al oído tratando de hacerla sonrojar más._

_-Está fantástico el lugar ¿no? -sonreí.-Carpe retractum -susurré y una cuerda apareció en mis manos, la até a un árbol y la aseguré con magia, dejé a un lado mi morral y me quité el suéter._

- Stuart... -me quejé y fruncí el ceño más sonrojada.- Te gusta burlarte de mí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué piensas? -la tomó del brazo y la soltó rápido.- ¿Que vas a bajar sola? -hizo lo mismo que ella atando la cuerda en otro árbol.

_-Solo me gusta verte sonrojada -sonrió y le acarició una mejilla._

_-Conforme se hace más profunda es más angosta, no vas a caber -até la cuerda a mi cintura y la aseguré mágicamente._

Entrecerré los ojos. Sin dejar de mirarlo, sonreí lentamente. Me paré un poco de puntas y me acerqué a su oído.- ¿Te gusta verme sonrojada?

- No me conoces, pequeña Kailen -le guiñó un ojo y se quitó la camisa. Se ató la cuerda también, la jaló un par de veces a manera de prueba y le sonrió.- Listo.

_Sonrió y la atrajo un poco a él rodeándole la cintura.- Tanto como los postres._

_Me sonrojé al verlo sin camisa y me senté en la orilla de la grieta.- Te va a rozar la cuerda si no traes nada puesto...-reí un poco nerviosa.- Deberías ponértela -agarré bien mi varita.- Lumos - susurré y la coloqué entre mis dientes para poder utilizar mis manos con libertad._

- ¿Tanto así? -levanté una ceja. Moviendo mis dedos índice y medio fui recorriendo uno de sus brazos mientras sonreía.

- No te preocupes por eso -se dobló un poco los pantalones.- Habría traído mi equipo si hubiera sabido que haríamos esto -murmuró mientras se acomodaba su varita en un dispositivo extraño que colocó en su brazo. Se deslizó un poco hacía abajo.

_-Tanto así -susurró en su oído, atrayéndola un poco más._

_Bajé unos metros más, casi no se veía nada más que lo que la varita lograba iluminar. Habíamos bajado unos cinco metros cuando nos topamos con el paso más estrecho, piedritas se asomaban un poco de entre las piedras, algunas tintineaban. Agarré la varita con la mano.- De aquí los saqué la vez pasada pero no funcionó, tengo que bajar más._

- ¿Tanto como una tartaleta de fresa? -pregunté mientras dejaba mi mano sobre su brazo y con el otro le rodeaba la cintura también.

Nick agarró su varita e intensificó la luz de su varita.- Acá hay un hueco más ancho -se deslizó hacia ese lugar con lentitud.

_-Tanto así -colocó su otra mano en su nuca, le sonrió._

_-Con cuidado - me metí en el hueco estrecho, bajé un poco la varita para ver qué había debajo de mí.- Interesante... -apagué la luz de mi varita y le indiqué a Nick que hiciera lo mismo._

- ¿Como galletas de mantequilla también? -sin dejar de mirarlo, correspondí a su sonrisa.

Nick hizo lo que Kailen le dijo y sonrió.- Guau... -susurró.


	31. Chapter 31

Cap. 31

_-También -se le acercó un poco más._

_-Es... como ver el cielo bajo tus pies -susurré. Debajo de nosotros había solo oscuridad y el tintineo de las piedras unos metros abajo._

- Comes muchas cosas dulces, ¿sabías? -le jalé una de sus mejillas como niño chiquito.- Se te caerán rápido los dientes -reí mientras me alejaba lo suficiente.

Asintió.- Es maravilloso -se dejó llevar y empezó a bajar más.

_Negó.- Tengo dientes perfectos -rió.- Solo como cosas dulces aquí, en mi casa no._

_Oí el sonido de la cuerda deslizándose un poco, sonreí y bajé más también, poco a poco el destello se volvía un poco más grande y alumbraba la roca alrededor.-Ahora... Es como estar en el mismo espacio..._

- Te crees perfecto en todo, ¿no? -reí más y lo empujé.- Eres un tonto.

- Se parece al Circo de Gredos, pero esto es mejor -dijo Nick sonriente.

_-No me creo perfecto en todo -rió.- Soy algo cobarde y soy un tonto -la despeinó._

_Iba a preguntar qué era eso que había dicho pero pensé que era mejor terminar antes de que anocheciera.- Accio morral -susurré y pronto lo tenía conmigo.- Lumos -puse de nuevo la varita entre mis dientes y saqué unas varitas parecidas a las que usaban los muggles que decían buscar tesoros, solo que éstas estaban hechizadas y debían reaccionar ante la piedra que buscaba._

- ¿No en todo? -bufé y me acomodé el cabello.- Sí, muy tonto -reí.

- Me llevaré algunas para mi colección -las miró con detalle y las fue guardando en sus bolsillos.

_-Pero así está bien ¿no? -sonrió._

_-Al menos la mayor parte de ellas se volverán rocas comunes y corrientes en unos días. Dejarán de ser estrellas para solo ser roca –dije como pude con la varita entre los dientes, las que debían detectar la roca reaccionaron y tuve que escarbar un poco para sacar una piedra que brillaba con colores diferentes y que era casi del tamaño de mi mano, la guardé en el morral, busqué otra._

- Supongo que sí -me encogí de hombros y sonreí.- ¿Sigues teniendo energía o ya te cansaste?

- Creo que no importa, será divertido tenerlas con el resto -ya había guardado un par.

_-Depende ¿necesito energía o puedo descansar?_

_-Está bien -sonreí y encontré otras dos igual de grandes. Guardé las varas y tomé mi varita con la mano- Ya tengo lo que necesito de aquí._

Revisé mi reloj.- Ya casi es hora de la cena -le sonreí.- Y quiero a mi thestral personal.

- ¿Ya subimos entonces? -le preguntó mientras guardaba otras dos y se quedaba suspendido, sin agarrarse de la cuerda.

_-Entonces -se inclinó un poco para que le fuera más fácil subir a su espalda.- Aún tengo energía._

_-Sí, espero no haya anochecido ya -sonreí un poco, me acomodé bien el morral y empecé a subir, eso era más cansado y laborioso que bajar._

- ¿Seguro? -subí a su espalda y me abracé a su cuello.

- ¿Eso qué importa? -dijo Nick con una risa y empezó a subir con mayor agilidad de lo esperado. Llegó antes que Kailen y la esperó sentado en el borde de la grieta.

_-Seguro -sonrió y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia el Gran Comedor._

_Hice un puchero cuando lo vi pasarme, traté de apurarme pero tardé varios minutos en lograr salir, cuando lo hice me sentí cansada.- No es buena idea hacer esto después de un partido -reí bajito y me acosté en el pasto._

- Gracias -sonreí y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- Tampoco si no lo practicas seguido -le sonrió y se levantó para acomodarse la camisa y el pantalón.

_-Cuando quieras -su sonrisa creció más.- Agárrate -empezó a correr._

_Lo miré desde donde estaba.- ¿Has practicado esto? -me senté y bostecé._

Grité divertida mientras él corría.

- Desde los doce -dijo con simpleza mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

_Henry rió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí la bajó con cuidado, tenía la respiración agitada._

_-Interesante -sonreí y me levanté.- ¿Qué más has practicado?_

Reí al verlo.- ¿Ahora sí estás cansado?

- He esquiado un par de veces, canotaje en aguas rápidas, alpinismo, obviamente -se estiró y varios huesos tronaron.- Excursiones y camping también. Creo que sólo eso.

_-Sí -rió y se recargó en ella._

_-Eso explica mucho...-susurré más para mí misma y me sonrojé.- Suena interesante -sonreí.- Apresurémonos a volver, me pone un poco nerviosa el bosque de noche._

Seguí riendo y le puse un brazo sobre los hombros.- Comerás más entonces.

- Es interesante, pero nunca lo hagas sola -le dio un beso en la cabeza y tomó su mano.- Vamos entonces, aún estamos a tiempo para la cena.

_-Sí -rió.- Y luego me daré un baño y luego dormiré -se estiró y tronó.- Despertaré hasta mañana en la tarde._

_-¡Cena! -reí.- Quiero comer y dormir -encendí de nuevo la varita y nos internamos en el bosque, caminando hacia la salida._

- Es un buen plan -le sonreí.- Vayamos a cenar para que descanses más rápido.

- Lo que quieras, pequeña Kailen -sonrió mientras la seguía.

_-¡Postres! -alzó el puño, rió y entraron al Gran Comedor._

_Conforme nos íbamos internando más todo estaba más oscuro, quería agarrar su mano pero necesitaba ambas para poder moverme con facilidad. Me dije a mí misma que esperaba no tener que andar sola en bosques oscuros y peligrosos como ese de noche jamás._

- ¿Postres? -reí mientras lo seguía.- Yo paso.

- La oscuridad le da un toque interesante al bosque -dijo Nick con una risa.

_-Bueno, yo como postres y tú comes sano -rió y caminó a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaban Steve y Violette también, él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la veía comer._

_-Sí... pero... me da cosa el de pronto oír ruidos y no saber de qué criatura son._

- Comeré sano -sonreí al ver a los chicos y nos sentamos frente a ellos.- Hola parecillo.

- Y si nos atacan, menos nos preguntaríamos eso -volvió a reír.

_-Hola -dijo Steve sonriente, Henry se burló de él y se sentó junto a Clary._

_-¿Cómo le hiciste para domarlo tanto? -le preguntó Henry a Violette._

_-Espero no nos ataque nada -susurré._

- Manipulación -dijo Vi mientras nos reímos.

- Buen truco -dije mientras me servía jugo.

- No creo -dijo él en el mismo volumen.- Tenemos varitas, no te preocupes.

_-Me manipula y me gusta -dijo Steve sonriendo aún más, Henry rió y negó._

_-Está bien -sonreí y me tropecé al no ver una raíz levantada, reí desde el suelo._

Levanté una ceja y reí.- Vaya par -murmuré.

- Envidia -dijo Vi sonriendo. Me reí más.

- ¿Estás bien? -Nick se agachó y la cargó en brazos.- Así no tropezarás.

_Henry también rió.- ¿De qué te ríes, Henry? Tú estás más domado que yo y desde hace más tiempo -sonrió y mi amigo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un pastelillo._

_-Pero puedes tropezarte tú._

Vi asintió. Miré a Henry.- ¿En serio? -reí de nuevo.

- Iré con cuidado -le sonrió.- Sólo mantén la varita encendida.

_-No diré nada -le dijo sonriente, Steve rió._

_-Está bien -sonreí y aumenté el brillo de la varita.- Seré un fiasco de auror si soy tan torpe._

- Aburrido -canturreé mientras empezaba a cenar. Vi negó mientras sonreía.

- No eres tan torpe -rió.- Quiero pensar que estás atenta cuando yo no estoy.

_-Me delataría si comentara algo al respecto -rió. Steve besó la mejilla de Violette y agarró un trozo de pollo de su plato._

_-Lo soy -sonreí._

- Aburrido -repetí. Violette sonrió de manera tierna. La señalé.- Eso me da escalofrío.

- Entonces es buena idea que no quiera trabajar como auror al igual que tú -rió.

_Henry asintió.- Es más perturbador que su mirada tenebrosa cuando planea alguna maldad -rió bajito. Steve sonrió un poco más y le dio otro beso en la mejilla._

_Lo pensé un poco.- Es buena idea -reí y me recargué en él._

- Ya estoy acostumbrada a su mirada, a eso no -sacudí la cabeza al verla reír y darle un beso a Steve también.- Es demasiado para mí.

- Lo sé -rió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.- Es mejor si no hay distracciones.

_Henry asintió dándole la razón, siguió comiendo.-Es muy raro... ¿en serio no soy novios? - Steve la abrazó un poco más, le susurró algo en el oído y se estiró para agarrar un trozo de pan._

_-Sí, así que... sigue mirando donde pisas -sonreí._

Violette negó sonriendo más.- Es más raro aún... -susurré.

- Así somos -miró a Steve.

- Estoy prestando atención aunque estés aquí -le sonrió sin dejar de caminar.

_Henry asintió y comió sin dejar de verlos.- Sí, así somos -dijo Steve y le dio un beso, luego siguió comiendo con tranquilidad algunas cosas que tomaba del plato de Violette._

_Sonreí un poco más y lo abracé.- Hay una guerra en mi estómago -reí._

- Creo que a esto nunca podría acostumbrarme -reí. Vi se encogió de hombros y le dio a Steve un trozo de pan en la boca.- Sí, jamás.

Nick se detuvo y rió.- Soy un tonto.

_Henry la miró y sonrió, había pensado una tontería.- Nunca nos acostumbraremos -rió y siguió comiendo. Steve comió del trozo de pan que Violette le ofrecía._

_-Creo que me quieres engordar para Navidad -le dijo.- No practicas el canibalismo ¿verdad? -sonrió._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? -por unos segundo temí que nos hubiéramos perdido._

- Como si no le hubieras dado de comer a alguien en la boca -me dijo Vi con una sonrisa y miró a Steve.- Puedo intentarlo este año, suena interesante.

- Soy profesor, puedo aparecerme en todos lados -volvió a reír y la abrazó mejor.- Llegaremos más rápido por la cena -le guiñó un ojo y se aparecieron cerca del Lago.

_-No creo que te guste mi sabor... -rió.- Tal vez sí te guste, pero no me cocines. Es ilegal -recargó su frente en la de ella por unos segundos._

_Reí.- Te viste lento -reí con más ganas._

Vi sonrió y le susurró algo al oído. Besó su nariz.- Pensaré lo de cocinarte.

- Muy lento -rió y se apareció en su despacho.- Alphonse ya dejó la cena.

_-Bueno -sonrió y besó su frente, siguió comiendo con tranquilidad._

_-Ese elfo es genial -me quité los tenis y los aventé a una esquina, me senté frente a la mesa.- Debería lavarme las manos...-tomé un pastelillo._

- En término medio tal vez sabrías bien -dijo Vi con una risita. Yo hacía como que no los escuchaba.

- Deberías -rió y caminó hacia el dormitorio.- Iré a bañarme.

_-O bien cocido -le sonrió.- A menos que me prefieras jugoso entonces te convendría un poco más crudo._

_-Esto es tan raro -dijo Henry, sacó su varita y se puso a jugar con la comida, haciéndola saltar de su plato al de Clarissa._

_-Espera, me lavaré primero las manos -corrí adelantándolo y entré a su baño a lavarme las manos, los brazos y la cara, estaba muy terrosa._

- Jugoso -le dijo con una sonrisa y se apoyó en él. Asentí.

- Demasiado -observé cómo jugaba mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi mano.

- ¿No sería más práctico si te bañaras? -le preguntó apoyado desde el marco de la puerta.

_Steve besó su cabeza.- ¿Ya terminaste? -le rodeó la cintura con un brazo._

_-Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos -hizo levitar una uva y la acercó a la boca de Clary._

_-Supongo... pero tengo hambre y no quiero irme al dormitorio sin cenar -sonreí._

Violette asintió.- Ya comí bastante.

- Eso parece -miré la uva y reí. Abrí la boca.

- Puedes bañarte aquí -dijo con simpleza mientras se dirigía al armario.

_-¿Nos vamos ya? -susurró en su oído y le dio un beso en la nuca. Henry se la dio y sonrió, hizo levitar otra._

_-Pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme -sequé mis manos y caminé de vuelta al despacho._

Vi volvió a asentir y se levantó. Sonreí un poco siguiendo la uva con la vista.

- Olvidaba ese detalle -rió y sacó su ropa de cama.

_Steve la siguió sonriente, tomó su mano y salieron del comedor. Henry encantó otras cosas y representó un partido de Quidditch, cuando una se acercó al aro, que era una rodaja de cebolla, la llevó hasta la boca de nuestra amiga._

_-Ya me bañaré luego -me acosté en el suelo y comí un pastelillo._

Reí mientras veía cómo se movía todo.- Con la comida no se juega, Stuart -dije con media sonrisa.

- Está bien -se acercó a la puerta.- No te termines la cena -rió, la cerró y se fue a bañar.

_-Bueno, no jugaré con la comida -le sonrió y le hizo un poco de cosquillas, rió.- Estoy cansado, Clarissa -se recargó en ella._

_Sentí todo mi cuerpo pesado al estar acostada, todo mi cansancio se manifestó, me levanté y me apoyé en la puerta del dormitorio.- Nick, me iré ya a mi casa, si me da tiempo volveré._

- Ya se te terminó la batería -reí y le acaricié el cabello.

Nick no respondió y salió ya vestido pero con el cabello escurriendo por la ducha.

_-Sí -cerró los ojos.- Incluso los thestrals tienen que descansar._

_Sonreí.- ¿Seguro que te bañaste bien? eso fue muy rápido -saqué la varita, me estiré y le sequé el cabello con magia.- Ya me voy. _

- Eso lo sé -susurré y sonreí.- Vamos a tu casa a que descanses.

- Muy seguro -sonrió y la cargó.- Te llevo, pequeña Kailen.

_-Está bien -se levantó con pereza.- Vamos -sonrió._

_-Aún hay alumnos en los pasillos ¿qué pasa si nos ven? -recargué mi cabeza en él._

- Te diría que te cargo, pero sé que no vas a querer -reí y puse su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- ¿Y quién dice que nos van a ver? -le guiñó un ojo.

_-Estoy mucho más pesado que tú -le sonrió y caminó._

_-Ah sí... te puedes aparecer, a veces se me olvida -reí.- Ya hasta me acostumbré a esa extraña sensación de desaparecer y aparecer._

- Lo sé, lo sé -seguí caminando.- Pero así vamos a llegar en más tiempo.

- Sí, es fácil acostumbrarse -sonrió y se apareció fuera de la entrada de Hufflepuff.- Listo.

_-No se preocupe princesa-la despeinó.- No estoy tan cansado._

_-Gracias -sonreí y bajé de sus brazos, le di un beso.- Hasta mañana._

- Está bien -sonreí.- Pero iremos rápido de todas maneras.

- Descansa -correspondió su beso y esperó a que entrara.

_Asintió y la abrazó mejor con el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros.- Creo que debo bañarme antes de dormir -rió. Abrí la entrada a la casa, me despedí con una seña de la mano y entré._

Reí.- Te vendría bien para que te relajes y duermas más cómodo.

Nick regresó a su despecho cuando vio a Kailen entrar a su sala común. La ventana estaba abierta y en el escritorio le esperaba Ergus con una carta en el pico.

_-Sí -la rodeó con los brazos.- Ahora también tendrás que bañarte, te pego mi suciedad -restregó su mejilla con la de ella y rió. Me bañé, miré a Emily._

_-Buenas noches -le susurré esperando que Nick viera su pétalo, sonreí y me quedé dormida casi al instante._

- Stuart... -reí mientras lo miraba de reojo.- No estás tan sucio, creo -aún percibía ese olor a lavanda tan característico de él. Me sonrojé poquito.

Nick se acercó y tomó la carta. Iba a abrirla cuando algo brilló sobre su escritorio. Sonrió y escribió "Buenas noches, pequeña Kailen" al sacar el pétalo de su frasco.

_-Sudé mucho -rió, la abrazó un poco más.- Ahora tienes sudor seco de Daimon pegado en ti._

_Ya no vi el mensaje en Emily, simplemente me quedé muy dormida, no desperté sino hasta casi el mediodía siguiente._

Me sonrojé un poco más.- Se escucha raro eso, Stuart... -susurré mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus brazos. Nick leyó la carta con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba lo que decía.

_-Tienes razón -sonrió.- Pero no me importa -llegaron al punto donde debían separarse.- No te desviaré de tu camino -bostezó y la soltó.- Nos vemos mañana._

Reí mientras asentía.- Hasta mañana -caminé un poco.- Y te bañas, Stuart.

_-Lo pensaré -rió, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió a nuestra casa. Después de bañarse cayó rendido y no despertó sino hasta la hora de la comida._

Pensé por un momento la opción de bañarme o no. Terminé haciéndolo porque no tenía sueño y al día siguiente me la pasé adelantando deberes y practicando porque había madrugado un poco.

_Al ver que faltaba aún para la hora de la comida y al ver tres gatitos conocidos acostados junto a mis pies tuve la idea de ir a visitar a mi profesor preferido. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, cargué a Eddy, fue el primer gato que agarré, y caminé con Ájax y Aravis tras de mí. Henry despertó un poco más tarde, se vistió y se dirigió directamente al Gran Comedor, tenía mucha hambre._

A la hora de la comida, subí al Gran Comedor leyendo un libro de Encantamientos para el TIMO, aunque faltaba el partido de Quidditch todavía, empezar a estudiar para ellos no estaba de más. Nick ya había mandado una carta de respuesta y estaba escribiendo algunas otras sentado frente a su escritorio cuando Kailen llegó.

_Toqué un par de veces su puerta y entré.- Venimos de visita -dije sonriente mientras bajaba al gato. -Hola -lo abracé por el cuello de espaldas. -¿Qué escribes?_

_-Buenos días, princesa Clarissa -dijo mi amigo sentándose frente a ella, sonrió._

- Hola -la miró por un momento, sonrió y puso atención a la hoja de nuevo.- Una carta para la Directora...

- Buenas tardes, señor capitán -despegué la mirada del libro para verlo y reí.

_-¿Diciendo qué? -miré por encima de su hombro._

_-¿Estudiando? -se estiró un poco para ver el libro.- Eso me recuerda que hay algo que no te hemos enseñado._

- Mi renuncia -dijo sin mirarla y siguió escribiendo.

Lo miré interesada.- ¿De qué hablas?

_-Tu... ¿qué? -lo solté y me recargué en la mesa viéndolo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Por qué tan de pronto? -sentí algo extraño parecido a la angustia, sin saber realmente porqué._

_-No te enseñamos a hacer un patronus._

Asintió mientras escribía.- Me necesitan en otro lugar. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Hicieron patronus y no me dijeron? -entrecerré los ojos.

_-¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó? -respiré hondo al notar que me estaba exaltando un poco, luego lo miré esperando que me explicara qué había sucedido._

_-Sí, fue de lo último que hicimos -le sonrió inocentemente.- Se me olvidó con todo lo del partido._

- Mi padre tuvo un accidente en el trabajo -terminó y empezó a enrollar el pergamino.- Desde la fuga de Azkaban han estado como locos.

- ¿Y lograron hacer uno con forma? -olvidé lo demás y me interesé en el asunto importante.

_Suspiré.- Ya veo... Sí te necesitan allá... ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? -no dejé de mirarlo ni un segundo._

_-Sí -dijo sonriente.- Casi -rió._

Nick se levantó y le sonrió.- No es algo grave pero mi madre necesita ayuda con las tiendas mientras él se recupera -le dio un beso rápido y siguió sonriendo.- Sólo es un permiso, no pienso renunciar, pequeña Kailen.

También reí.- Quiero hacer uno.

_Suspiré, le di un golpe en el brazo y lo vi con un puchero.- Me asustas, tonto -lo abracé.- ¿Te irás ya?_

_-Te enseñaré terminando de comer -bostezó._

- Es divertido hacerlo -también la abrazó y rió.- Aún no, me iré el día del partido final de Quidditch.

- Me parece bien -serví un plato y se lo puse enfrente.- Apúrate.

_-Eso es muy pronto -susurré.- Espero pronto esté mejor tu papá -sonreí un poco._

_-Voy, voy -sonrió y comenzó a comer.- Esto es sano._

- La madre de Clarissa lo está atendiendo, sólo necesita reposo -besó su frente.- Pero gracias por preocuparte -sonrió feliz.- Volveré pronto, conozco a mi padre y odia estar quieto mucho tiempo.

- Por un día no te hará daño comer así -dije mientras terminaba lo que había en mi plato.

_Sonreí otro poco, sentí que ahora empezaría a preocuparme por la familia de Nick, reí quedito.- Siento que debo hacer algo pero no sé qué -reí otro poco._

_-Tienes razón -se comió todo con gran velocidad._

- No tienes que hacer nada -le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Todo estará bien.

- Y tampoco te haría mal comer despacio -dije con una risita.

_Tomé su mano, me paré en puntillas y le di un beso.- Está bien -sonreí._

_-Tenía hambre -dijo y rió.- Vamos, momento de lo patronus._

- Sólo te pido dos cosas, aunque falte tiempo para irme -la abrazó por la cintura.

- Lo noté -asentí y tomé el libro.- ¿Dónde?

_-¿Qué cosas? - apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé.- Dejaré de buscar piedras sola -reí bajito._

_-Vamos... a un salón vacío. He visto a Filch tratando de encontrar la Sala de Menesteres._

- Ahora son tres cosas -rió.- Esfuérzate en los TIMO's y cuida mi despecho si puedes también -le sonrió.

- Está bien -me levanté con entusiasmo.

_Asentí.- Eso haré, también cuidaré a Ájax -sonreí._

_Henry sonrió y la encaminó a un salón vacío, cerró la puerta mágicamente para que nadie los fuera a molestar._

- Áyax se puede cuidar solo pero gracias -acarició su mejilla.- Pensaba llevarlo conmigo pero pienso que estará mejor aquí.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -dije mientras dejaba el libro en una mesa y saqué mi varita con una sonrisa.

_-Llévalo contigo -dije tras pensarlo unos segundos.- Te hará compañía._

_Henry le explicó detalladamente y aplicó el hechizo para explicarle, apareció una especie de nube luminosa sin forma definida.- Recuerda, piensa en algo feliz -le dijo sonriente._

La miró con una sonrisa.- Está bien, lo llevaré -la despeinó.- Áyax conocerá Francia -rió.

- Entiendo, entiendo, algo feliz -me puse a pensar mientras movía la varita entre mis dedos. Recordé las clases de música de mi niñez, aunque me hacía feliz, tal vez no era suficiente, pero podía intentarlo. Sonreí y levanté la varita.- _¡Expecto patronum!_

_-Sí -reí.- Seguramente le gustará viajar._

_Una especie de bruma salió de la varita de Clary, era un patronus agarrando forma pero no era nada fuerte, Henry rió.- Algo más feliz._

- No lo dudo -besó su frente y tomó el pergamino.- Tengo que llevarle esto a Umbridge... -dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

- Eso intento -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiré y seguí pensando. Ahora eran recuerdos con mis amigos y Nick. Tal vez eso iba a servir.- _¡Expecto patronum!_

_-Te acompañaría... pero si me ven por ahí creerán que quiero hacer algo malo -sonreí inocentemente._

_El patronus de Clary fue más fuerte pero aún no lo era tanto.- Relájate -le dijo mientras masajeaba un poco de broma sus hombros, sonrió.- Ya sé en qué pensaré... -tomó su varita.- Esta vez lo lograré -la agitó.- ¡Expecto patronum! -le salieron un par de alas a la masa que era su patronus y parecía un ave, pero no se lograba ver bien aún qué tipo de ave._

- Seguramente -rió mientras la despeinaba.- Iré solo.

Miré la bruma y sonreí.- ¿Qué es? Tiene una forma extraña -lo miré.- ¿En qué pensaste? Tal vez me sirva como base...

_-Te acompaño parte del camino -me estiré.- Luego iré a la biblioteca._

_-No sé qué sea -rió y la miró con una sonrisa.- Una pista: flores hechizadas._

- Es buena idea -la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Lo desvié la mirada con la cara sonrojada.- No sé si sirva... -más recuerdos se vinieron a mi cabeza pero sólo relacionados con él. Me sonrojé más.

_Empecé a tararear mientras bajábamos las escaleras, cuando llegamos a donde debíamos separarnos me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie cerca y lo besé._

_-Pues, yo lo volveré a intentar con esos recuerdos -sonrió.- ¡Expecto patronum! - ahora sí adoptó su patronus una figura reconocible, no pude evitar sonreír aún más, su patronus era un halcón adulto._

Nick le correspondió el beso mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

- Guau... -miré asombrada el halcón.- Eso no puede ser tuyo -reí bajito.

_Me sonrojé un poco y lo rodeé por el cuello con los brazos siguiendo el beso._

_-¿Por qué no? -miró como el patronus se desvaneció, sonrió.- Por dentro soy un ave._

Nick sonrió sin dejar de besarla y con la mano libre, acarició su mejilla.

- Pero, ¿un halcón? -volví a reír.- Ya veré si logro hacerlo -usé los recuerdos sobre él de nuevo.- _¡Expecto patronum!_

_Mis manos temblaron un poco sin saber por qué así que las entretuve en su cabello mientras seguía besándolo._

_-¡Eso! -exclamó Henry al ver que el patronus de Clary se hacía más sólido._

Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió las manos de Kailen cerca de su nuca pero no dejó de besarla aunque estuvieran en un pasillo por ahora desierto.

Reí y el patronus desapareció.- Creo que esos recuerdos sí funcionan -sonreí y en mi mente se mezclaron con otros relacionados con mi familia. Invoqué el patronus de nuevo y tomó una extraña forma, que se movía rápido y era pequeña.

_Me sentí un poco torpe de pronto y sentí que me sonrojaba, entonces oí un pensamiento a unos metros, me espanté y me separé de él._

_-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Henry con curiosidad._

Nick se mostró extrañado.- ¿Qué sucede? -la miró y después a su alrededor.

- No lo sé... -la patronus se detuvo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Grité emocionada.- ¡Es un colibrí! -sonreí mientras emprendía el vuelo de nuevo antes de desaparecer.

_-Alguien viene -sonreí un poco apenada y unos chicos de la brigada aparecieron por un extremo del pasillo.- Te quiero -susurré sonriendo y comencé a caminar, no quería que nos metieran en problemas por vernos juntos._

_-¡Cierto! -sonrió.- Clarissa es un colibrí por dentro._

La vio alejarse con una sonrisa y las palabras trabadas en la garganta. Se dirigió a la oficina de Umbridge y ella le dijo que le tendría la respuesta en unos días.

- Soy inquieta y pequeña por dentro -reí mientras lo miraba.

_Me peleé con uno de los chicos de la brigada, era uno con los cual ya era personal el asunto, el otro se limitó a observar. Fue divertido, lo dejé con orejas de conejo._

_-Y veloz y elegante -le sonrió._

Mientras Nick iba a la biblioteca a buscar a Kailen, pensaba que si Umbridge no le daba el permiso, tendría que verse en la necesidad de renunciar. Aunque no le gustaba la idea.

- Exageras -volví a reír y recordé algo.- ¿Kailen ya ha logrado hacer uno así?

_Tenía sueño pero me había propuesto realmente estudiar, quería sacar todos los exámenes de la mejor manera posible._

_-No -sonrió un poco.- Solo se ve una cosa flotando cuando hace el patronus._

Nick entró a la biblioteca y se puso a buscar a Kailen mientras curioseaba en los estantes.

- Ya veo... -sonreí.- ¿Tampoco has visto el de Nick?

_Al final me cansé y terminé dormida sobre mi libro de Historia de la magia. Henry negó.- No, no lo he visto. Solo el tuyo -sonrió._

Al final de un pasillo, algo llamó la atención de Nick. Se acercó con una sonrisa al ver a Kailen dormida.

- Es genial, debes verlo -lo jalé de la manga emocionada.- Vamos a buscarlos para contarles y veas el patronus de mi primo.

_Entre sueños seguía estudiando varias cosas así que no podía evitar hacer gestos de vez en cuando. Henry rió, la cargó como costal y caminó hacia la puerta.- Vamos entonces._

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera gente cerca.

- Vamos -sonreí mientras me recargaba en él.- Aunque no tienes que cargarme.

_-No tengo qué, pero puedo hacerlo -rió y salieron del salón.- ¿Dónde deberíamos buscarlos? _

_Sentí que alguien tocaba mi cabello y sonreí, poco a poco me sentí más despierta, maullé.- No quiero estudiar más -lo miré._

- Como deben estar juntos, podemos ir al despacho de tu cuñado -reí.

- No estudies -le sonrió y buscó su mano.- ¿Quieres ir que vayamos a otro lugar?

_-Cuñado... Aún no me acostumbro -rió.- Pues vamos a ver o puedo llamar a Kailen y que me diga dónde están._

_-Vamos a tu despacho -tomé su mano.- Hace como una semana que no reviso mis plantas -sonreí._

- Tienes que acostumbrarte -sonreí.- Es más que seguro que estén ahí, no creo necesario llamarla pero si llegamos y no están, lo haces.

- Es mucho tiempo -rió y le besó la mano.- Arriba, pequeña -se puso de pie.

_-Está bien -le sonrió y siguió caminando.-Ya quiero que sean los exámenes._

_-Voy -sonreí, tomé mis cosas y me levanté.- ¿Una carrera para ver quien llega primero? No se vale aparecerse._

- ¿Ya quieres librarte de la escuela o sólo de los exámenes?

- Una carrera... suena tentador -sonrió y asintió.

_-De los exámenes. Me cansa eso de estar estudiando, quiero simplemente volar un rato -suspiró y sonrió._

_-Bien, cuando llegue a tres -sonreí, me colgué la mochila.- Uno... dos... tres... -corrí._

- Tienes razón pero aún falta -fruncí el ceño.- Primero el partido final y después los exámenes... aunque me ponen un poco nerviosa.

Nick sonrió y se apareció a la puerta.- Dentro de biblioteca no debe correr, señorita Aeryn -le guiñó un ojo y empezó a correr.

_-Espero gane Gryffindor -bufó.- Ravenclaw no lo merece._

_-¡Te apareciste! Eso es trampa -reí y corrí tras él, en cierto momento me desvié del camino, había encontrado un atajo hacía unos días._

Le pasé un brazo por debajo de los brazos y lo abracé.- Se robaron tus estrategias, claro que no se merecen el triunfo.

Nick también rió y al percatarse de que no iba tras él, corrió más rápido sin fatigarse.

_-Algún año ganaremos -sonrió.- Sino que mi patronus se convierta en un caracol -rió._

_Hice a un lado una estatua en un pasillo solitario y entré por él, subí corriendo un camino de trampillas lo suficientemente anchas para que cupiera una persona, contando las marcas que había dejado en la pared. Llegué a la novena marca y con la varita golpeé un par de veces la marca, se abrió y salí de detrás del cuadro de Godric Gryffindor a final de un pasillo del séptimo piso, saludé al hombre en el retrato y corrí hacia el despacho de Nick._

- Será un caracol, capitán -reí a carcajadas.

Nick siguió corriendo veloz y saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Sonrió al llegar al pasillo que se dirigía a su despacho.

_-Qué linda eres -sonrió y brincó varios escalones.- Hagamos una apuesta entonces._

_Vi la puerta del despacho y sonreí, corrí más rápido, entonces vi a Nick al otro extremo, subiendo las escaleras, aceleré más el paso._

- ¿Una apuesta? -sonreí.- ¿Qué quiere apostar el capitán Stuart?

Nick vio a Kailen del otro extremo y rió, sabía que no le iba a ganar, así que se apareció dentro del despacho y le abrió la puerta.- Hola jovencita.

_Se encogió de hombros un poco.- Apostemos a que Hufflepuff será campeón algún año y yo seré capitán cuando eso pase. ¿Qué se te ocurre como castigo?_

_-Te apareciste...tramposo -dije con la respiración agitada, reí._

- ¿Besar un sapo? -lo miré y reí.- Olvídalo, soy mala eligiendo los castigos.

- Me aparecí porque sabía que ganarías -la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.- Soy tramposo -le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

_-Si gano me besarás -sonrió.- ¿Te parece?_

_-Tramposo -repetí y lo besé. Le había ganado por primera vez, en parte se lo debía a los gatos, ellos habían encontrado primero el pasadizo, al seguirlos fue que supe de él._

Me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijo.- ¿Que yo qué? -susurré sonrojada mientras caía al suelo. Lo miré desde ahí.- ¿Qué sarta de tonterías estás diciendo?

- Mucho -correspondió el beso y puso la otra mano en la nuca de ella.- Pero acepto que ganaste -dijo tras separarse un poco y volvió a besarla.

_-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, te dejé caer -estiró una mano y la ayudó a levantarse.-Olvídalo -dijo sonriendo._

_-Soy genial -reí un poco entre besos, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho sin dejar de besarlo._

- Estoy bien -respondí mientras me levantaba.- Bueno... -me puse a pensar mientras me sacudí la falda y no lo miraba.- Podría estar de acuerdo con ese castigo...

- Eres genial -dijo con una sonrisa. La abrazó mejor y se toparon con la puerta pero a Nick pareció no importarle y continuó besándola.

_Henry sonrió.- Entonces ese será mi premio si gano, si pierdo... ¿qué pasará? -le acomodó el cabello._

_-Lo sé -sonreí y seguí besándolo, me sonrojé un poco, deslicé mis manos hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros._

- No lo sé, creo que debo pensarlo bien porque no creo que ganes -lo miré con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Nick quiso reírse y sólo la levantó un poco del suelo para acercarla más a él.

_-Me parece justo, pero perderás -sonrió y continuó caminando._

_Me sonrojé un poco más, me paré de puntas sobre sus pies, lo abracé por el cuello, sentí que de nuevo mis manos empezarían a temblar._

- No lo creo -lo seguí.- Gryffindor siempre será el favorito de la escuela, seas buen golpeador o no.

Él deslizó una mano por su espalda hasta dejarla en la nuca de ella y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

_-No importa, seré un buen golpeador pero seré también el mejor capitán y ahora estaré listo para situaciones como esta -le sonrió, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras._

_Quise reír cuando caminó y yo avanzaba igual sobre sus pies pero me limité a sonreír un poco entre besos. _

- Como profesional es más creíble que ganes, pero no estando en el colegio -me adelanté un poco.- No, eres un pésimo jugador, nunca ganarás -dije entre risas.

Nick se estaba debatiendo entre dejarse llevar o no. Se detuvo cuando su pierna chocó con el sillón pero eso no hizo que dejara de besarla.

_-Ganaré -la despeinó.- Ya lo verás, y un día estaré en un mundial, tal vez no como capitán pero estaré en un mundial._

_Mis manos comenzaron de nuevo a temblar un poco, agarré un poco del cabello que cubría su nuca y continué besándolo._

- Sí, claro -reí.- Y yo estaré estudiando en un escuela muggle en ese entonces, ¿no? -seguí riendo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Nick se volteó lentamente sin dejar de abrazar a Kailen y se dejaron caer sobre sillón.

_-Podría ser -rió.- Cuando eso pase te daré boletos para los mejores lugares para que veas como ganamos._

_Me abracé un poco a él al sentir como caíamos en el sillón, lo miré sonrojada, lo volví a besar._

- O ver como pierden -sonreí inocentemente.

Evitó aplastarla con su peso y correspondió a su beso levantándole la nuca con su mano.

-Ganaremos, te lo aseguro -sonrió, había llegado ya al despacho de Nick.

Me sonrojé más, seguí besándolo y enredé de nuevo mis dedos en su cabello.

Nick se acercó más a Kailen ignorando la parte de razón que había en su cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos -le dije mientras abría la puerta sin tomarme la molestia de tocar antes.

_Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta abrirse, me habría caído si no fuera porque Nick lo impedía. Henry jaló a Nícolas y lo apartó de mí.- Aún es una menor ¿recuerdas? No puedes andar intentando nada así con mi hermana -le dijo con el ceño fruncido, me sonrojé aún más. _

Nick quiso reírse de la expresión de Henry pero sabía que él se enojaría más si lo hacía.

- Espera, Henry -lo retuve del hombro. Miré a mi primo.- Has provocado al hermano mayor, Alessandro -dije con expresión seria.

- Como si él no lo hubiera hecho antes... -murmuró.

_-Esto es tonto -susurré.- No hacíamos nada fuera de lo común._

_Henry me miró también serio, no sabía por qué le molestó que dijera eso.- No he estado precisamente así y de haberlo hecho antes no importaría porque finalmente sería con alguien de mi edad -replicó._

Nick ya no pudo aguantar la risa.- Lo que darías por estar con alguien precisamente de tu edad de esta manera, Daimon -le ayudó a Kailen a levantarse.- Sí es tonto, pequeña.

Yo sólo los miraba incómoda porque mi primo hablaba con mucha naturalidad sobre eso.

_-No me digas pequeña en esta circunstancia...-dije en voz algo baja.- Henry tiene razón de cierta forma -sonreí un poco, miré a Henry.- No iba a pasar nada, tranquilo._

_Suspiró y asintió.- Está bien._

- Excelente, ahora él está bien -susurró Nick para sí mismo.

- ¿Razón en qué? -pregunté mientras veía a mi primo moverse hacia otro lado de la sala.

- No pasó nada porque ustedes llegaron -dijo en el volumen necesario.

_-Que él es un mayor y yo soy una menor, no se debe -sonreí un poco. Henry frunció el ceño._

_-Aunque quisieras nada habría pasado. _

- Eso ya lo sé, Daimon -dijo recargado en una pared.

Ahora yo fui quien se rió.- ¿No se debe? -me dejé caer en otro sillón.- Como si les importara eso.

_Henry se sentó a lado de ella, intentó quedarse tranquilo. Reí un poco.- A veces no puedo evitar pensar como Teshbock donde crecí y entonces pienso que no está bien -sonreí un poco apenada.- Pero finalmente no soy Teshbock. En fin, ¿a qué vinieron?_

- A mi primo ya se le olvidó que nos criaron de manera parecida a la tuya -reí.

- Mejor respondan a la pregunta de Kailen -Nick estaba algo frustrado.

- ¡Patronus! -dije emocionada al recordarlo.

_-Ah... ¿ya te enseñó Henry? -sonreí.- ¿Lo lograste?_

_-Lo logró y fue rápido -dijo mi amigo de nuevo sonriente.- Te va a gustar su patronus._

Asentí emocionada.- Nuestro patronus son geniales -señalé a Nick.- Y quería que Henry viera el de él, pero no creo que quiera ahora.

_-Como sea -dijo Henry._

_-Quiero ver tu patronus -le dije a Clary, sonreí un poco, recordé que el mío aún no adquiría forma._

- Ya relájense -dije mientras golpeaba a Henry en el hombro. Saqué mi varita y me concentré en los recuerdos felices.- _¡Expecto patronum!_ -el colibrí apareció más sólido.

_Miré asombrada al colibrí, sonreí y aplaudí.- ¡Está genial! ¡Qué bonito! -reí al notarme tan emocionada. Henry también rió._

Asentí con una sonrisa.- Aún sigo preguntándome por qué un colibrí... -éste se movió rápido por todo la habitación y se detuvo sobre la cabeza de Nick.

- Es molesto al igual que tú -susurró.

_-Me gusta tu patronus -sonreí._

_-Está genial -dijo Henry.- Intenta de nuevo el tuyo -me dijo y negué._

- ¿Por qué no? -le sonreí mientras el colibrí desaparecía en pleno vuelo.

_-Porque no me sale -sonreí un poco apenada.- Solo aparece una cosa que va rápido de aquí a allá._

- Pero puedes intentarlo otra vez y quizás te salga esta vez -miré a Nick con el ceño fruncido.- Deberías motivarla.

_-Está bien... lo intentaré... -tomé mi varita, respiré hondo y dije el hechizo, mi patronus apareció como una simple nubosidad que se movió y desapareció, fruncí el ceño._

- Usa algo más sólido, un momento más feliz -le dijo Nick al ver desaparecer el patronus. Asentí de nuevo.

_-Está bien...- lo intenté de nuevo y no funcionó, bufé._

_-Tengo una idea -dijo Henry, me susurró algo al oído, me sonrojé.- Inténtalo ahora -sonrió, reí._

_-¡Expecto patronum!- la nube ahora tenía un poco más de forma, no se lograba ver qué era pero dejaba notar que tenía cola y cuatro patas._

Aplaudí.- Ya es un avance -miré a Henry.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

_Se encogió de hombros.- Es secreto -sonrió y me susurró otra cosa, reí._

_-Tonto, claro que me acuerdo -sonreí y lo intenté de nuevo.- ¡Expecto patronum! -agarró la forma de un pequeño zorrito que se movía ágil y rápido, reí de la emoción._

- ¡Un zorro! ¡Genial! -sonreí y de repente un caballo se le unió, comenzó a perseguirlo. Volteé a mirar a Nick.

_Sonreí más, se hizo más sólido mi patronus, miré a Nick, sonreí como Henry solía hacer cuando veía a Clarissa por mucho rato, el zorro se desvaneció._

_-¿Por qué un zorro? -preguntó Henry._

- Es una buena pregunta.

- Va con la personalidad de Kailen -dijo Nick mientras era seguido por su caballo. Sonrió.

_-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Henry con una ceja alzada, me quedé pensando en el porqué de un zorro, miré el caballo de Nick, era sorprendente._

Nick asintió.- Es un animal inteligente y muy astuto y aunque ella se crea torpe, no lo es del todo -sonreí mientras lo escuchaba.- Inquieta y algo... silvestre. Pensaba usar la palabra salvaje, pero puede malinterpretarse.

_Oí a Henry reír bajito, lo miré y asintió, sonreí.- Me gustan los zorros, me recuerdan a El Principito._

- ¿Sólo te gustan porque te recuerdan ese libro? -pregunté y miré de nuevo a Nick.- ¿Vas a seguir de pie? Acércate y siéntate ya.

- _Je ne puis pas _-dijo mientras el caballo se desvanecía.-_ Je ne suis pas apprivoisé _-sonrió y reí.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Siempre me han gustado un poco los zorros, pero sigo sin sentirme identificada con ellos -me senté en la mesita de centro, los miré y fruncí un poco el ceño.- Creo que debo aprender francés._

_-Sí, estudiemos en verano francés -dijo Henry en pársel, sonreí._

_-¡Lo pronunciaste bien! -reí._

- Y yo debo aprender pársel -dijo Nick riendo.

- Con lo poco que te he dicho es suficiente para ti -le dije con una sonrisa. Miré al resto.- Es sencillo, así podrían recitar fragmentos de El Principito como lo hace Nícolas... y decir más cosas, claro.

_-Nos da flojera -dijimos al mismo tiempo, reí._

_-Pero supongo es necesario -sonreí un poco, me había acordado de los padres de Nick, supuse que en el momento que me empezara a llevar más con su familia sería bueno que pudiera entender que dicen y hablar en el mismo idioma; me volví a sonrojar un poco._

Nick y yo también reímos.- Cuando creces escuchando el idioma, no puedes sentir flojera -dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros. Señalé a Kailen.

- Tú estar roja -sonreí.

_-No es verdad -me sonrojé otro poco, Henry rió.- No digas nada -rió más.- Entonces... todos tenemos patronus ya, qué bien._

Volví a reír y asentí.- Eso parece -sonreí.

_-Genial -sonreí.- Sería divertido que preguntaran eso en los TIMOs pero no creo que lo hagan._

_-Yo tampoco lo creo -dijo Henry._

Ambos asentimos. Nick recibió el permiso de la directora a los dos días y empezó a preparar su equipaje para irse el día del partido final de Quidditch exactamente.

_El día del partido final nos pusimos una bufanda o cualquier decoración en apoyo a Gryffindor, todo el equipo de Quidditch apoyaríamos a esa casa, esperábamos le ganaran por mucho a Ravenclaw. Dejé a Henry con Steve en la sala común y subí temprano al despacho de Nick, pasaría por él para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor, ese día se iría._

Nick estaba acomodando las maletas cerca de la chimenea cuando Kailen llegó. Llevaba pocas cosas en realidad, su equipaje era pequeño pues pensaba dejar sus pertenencias en el despacho, sabía que no se iría por mucho tiempo.

_Entré sin tocar.- Hola -dije sonriendo un poco, sabía que no se iría por mucho tiempo pero aun así me sentía un poco triste.- ¿Listo para desayunar?_

Nick la miró y sonrió.- Listo, pequeña -se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Vamos.

_Bajamos las escaleras agarrados de la mano hasta que llegamos con el resto de los alumnos. Nos sentamos en la mesa de mi casa pues en la de Slytherin nos amenazarían si comíamos ahí apoyando a Gryffindor._

Esa mañana me senté con los chicos también.- ¿Empacaste el presente que le mando a mi tío? -le pregunté a Nick cuando lo vi llegar. Asintió mientras se sentaba.- ¿Y la carta para mi tía? -volvió a asentir.

-No se me olvida nada.

_Me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado algo, fruncí el ceño no me daba tiempo de ir y volver antes de que empezara el partido, ya se lo daría luego. Henry estaba muy entretenido platicando con los demás chicos del equipo de Quidditch._

- Siempre se te olvida algo.

- ¿No te estás confundiendo, prima? -rió.- Eres tú la olvidadiza.

- Claro que no -sonreí y miré a Kailen.- ¿Por qué tan callada?

_La voz de Clary me alejó de mis pensamientos, sonreí y negué.- Por nada en especial, solo me quedé pensando -tomé un pastelillo y lo mordí, reprimí un suspiro._

- ¿Pensando en algo en especial? -pregunté.

- ¿En algo que podamos saber? -intervino Nick sonriente.

_Negué.- En nada en especial, solo me quedé pensando, le di otra mordida al pastelillo.- Es que ya lo extraño y no se ha ido... -murmuré en pársel, sonrojada y en voz baja._

- Creo que reconocí una palabra -dijo Nick mientras yo reía.

- Son demasiado tiernos para mí -meneé la cabeza.- Pero es natural... supongo.

_Reí y me encogí de hombros.- Algún día te veré así también, espero que sea con ese tonto -le arrojé una uva a Henry en la frente, me enseñó la lengua y lo saludé con un gesto de la mano._

- Pues algún día -dije avergonzada.- Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ustedes -los señalé.- Se van a despedir como es debido, supongo, ¿no?

_Me quedé pensando en ello, me encogí de hombros.- No sé a qué te refieres con "como es debido"_

_-Yo puedo decirles cómo -dijo Steve sonriente metiéndose en nuestra conversación._

_-No te atrevas a decir nada de lo que seguramente estás pensando -le dije con un ligero toque de amenaza que le dio risa._

- No me refiero al significado que piensa Steve -también reí. Nick sólo sonrió.- Aunque creo que él sí piensa así... -lo señalé.

- No daré mi opinión.

_Me sonrojé y miré fijamente a mi plato como si el trozo de pastelillo se fuera a transformar en un duendecillo de jardín.- ¿A qué te referías? -le pregunté si mirarla._

_-No cambies de tema, pequeña Kailen -dijo Steve sonriente.- Ya tienes quince años podrías consi...-no pudo terminar de decir su frase pues le pegué la lengua al paladar con una maldición, le sonreí y seguí comiendo._

- Tampoco vamos a hacer las cosas que tú haces con Vi, Steve -reí. Miré a Kailen.- Me refería a que no se pongan de pesados y sólo digan adiós y ya. Aunque serán pocos días los que no se van a ver.

_-Lo sé, lo sé -agarré otro pastelillo, Steve malhumorado se levantó y se fue con Vi. La gente comenzó a levantarse para ir al juego.- Supongo que los veremos luego ¿no? -le arrojé otra uva a Henry._

Asentí y también me levanté.- Buen viaje, Alessandro -dije mientras me despedía con una mano. Él sonrió.

_Henry notó que la gente se iba, así que se levantó y reunió a parte del equipo, hacían escándalo apoyando a la casa de Gryffindor, pensaba quedarme un poco atrás pero me jaló de la manga, miré a Nick._

- Lo siento, Daimon, pero Kailen es mía y quiero un rato con ella -la tomó de la mano. Le di un zape a Henry.

- Déjala, hermano fastidioso.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Solo me la llevaba a echar relajo -sonrió.- Así que te llevaré a ti -le puso la bufanda de apoyo a Gryffindor de manera que tapaba un poco lo Slytherin de su uniforme y se la llevó de la mano. Reí._

_-Profesor, estamos en el Gran Comedor -le sonreí._

- ¿Y si yo no quiero hacer relajo? -dije mientras nos alejábamos. Nick se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Realmente no me importa el lugar donde estemos si voy a estar un largo tiempo sin tenerte cerca de mí -le tocó la nariz con la punta de su dedo.

_-No importa -le sonrió y se unió a los demás chicos del equipo de Quidditch._

_-Lo decía porque aún hay gente -sonreí un poco.- ¿Si así es ahora cómo será cuando vaya a ser verano?_

- Me van a correr cuando sepan de qué casa soy -reí.

- Lo sé -sonrió maliciosamente.- No sabes cómo te acosaré en vacaciones.

_-Ya te han visto en nuestra casa y no te han corrido -rió.- Además, eres una Slytherin apoyando a Gryffindor en este momento -le sonrió divertido._

_Reí.- Creo que es verdad que me acosarás -volví a reír.- ¿Vamos a ver el partido?_

- O me pueden linchar los chicos de mi casa -dije con una sonrisa.

Negó.- Salgo en media hora.

_-Tendrán que pasar sobre mí para que te puedan hacer algo -la rodeó con un brazo.- Y eso no pasará._

_-Ah sí... ¿podemos aparecernos en la entrada a mi casa?_

- Te crees mucho, Stuart -lo miré poquito sonrojada.- Son muchos.

Asintió con una sonrisa y eso hizo.- Listo.


	32. Chapter 32

Cap. 32

_-Soy bueno en transformaciones, puedo convertirlos a todos en lagartijas. ¿Qué me podría hacer un ejército de lagartijas? -rió._

_Abrí la entrada.- Supongo no hay nadie ¿quieres entrar?_

- ¿Las lagartijas muerden? -pregunté mientras reía también.

- Está bien -sonrió y la siguió.

_-No tengo idea -sonrió.- Tal vez arañan con sus pequeñas uñas... podría transformarlos en caracoles._

_Entré por el pequeño túnel y al entrar a la sala común confirmé que no había ni una sola persona, todos estarían seguramente viendo el partido. -Espérame aquí -sonreí y corrí a mi dormitorio._

- ¿Caracoles? -hice un gesto y volví a reír.- Les queda.

Asintió y se puso a curiosear con las plantas en lo que ella volvía.

_-Sí -sonrió y se estiró, la volvió a rodear con un brazo, rió.- Recordé a cierto ex novio tuyo._

_Saqué de debajo de mi cama un frasco y encontré a Ájax durmiendo allí con Aravis y otro gatito que era de Hannah.-Te vas a quedar en Hogwarts si te quedas ahí -susurré, lo saqué, tomé algo de mi cajón y regresé a la sala común._

- Gracias por arruinarme el día -fruncí un poco el ceño, pensando en una tontería.

- Creo que tardaré en verlas de nuevo -le estaba diciendo Nick a las flores que estaban sobre la chimenea cuando ella regresó.

_-Me acordé de él como conejo bicolor -rió._

_-Cuando vuelvas te traeré a que las veas -sonreí.-Estas son para tus papás -dije algo apenada, le di el frasco con pequeños dulces de calabaza que había hecho en las cocinas.- Alphonse me ayudó a hacerlas -sonreí._

Reí un poco.- Ahora pienso que se nos pasó la mano con él...

Nick la miró sonriente.- Gracias -tomó el frasco y la abrazó.- Sólo haces que todo sea más difícil y que no me quiera ir.

_Henry se encogió de hombros.- No es como que vaya a perseguirnos para convertirnos en cangrejos albinos._

_-Aún no termino de darte cosas -reí, lo abracé con un brazo, en el otro aún tenía a su gato. - Bueno, creo que mejor lo otro te lo doy a fin de año, antes de las vacaciones de verano._

- Tal vez no nos convierta en cangrejos albinos, pero me da algo de... temor.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó mientras agarraba a Áyax.

_-Tranquila, él está en Bulgaria, a varios kilómetros de aquí -le sonrió._

_-Lo que hice con las rocas -sonreí.-Pero te lo daré luego -acaricié a Ájax._

- Pues sí... -sonreí.- Supongo que tienes razón, no sé por qué pienso en eso ahora.

- Está bien -le dio un beso en la cabeza. Miró el reloj.- Me queda poco tiempo.

_-Lo siento, yo tengo la culpa -sonrió y miraron cómo comenzaba el juego._

_-Pasará rápido el tiempo -lo abracé y lo besé.- ¿Verdad?_

- Tienes la culpa de todo -reí y le presté atención al partido recargándome en él.

- Espero que sí -correspondió el beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

_-Lo sé, lo sé -sonrió y prestó atención al partido, en cierto momento tomó su mano._

_-Pasará rápido -seguí besándolo._

Miré por un momento su mano, me sonrojé poquito y la apreté fingiendo ver el partido.

- Ajá... -le rodeó la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

_Cuando Gryffindor comenzó a anotar, Henry se mantuvo sorpresivamente tranquilo, solamente apretaba un poco la mano de Clary._

_Lo rodé por el cuello y seguí besándolo, no quería que se fuera._

- ¿Te alegra que Gryffindor vaya a la cabeza? -le susurré al oído cuando me apretó la mano por tercera vez.

Nick enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kailen y se escuchó las campanas de un reloj.- Es mi señal -rió bajito y dejó de besarla muy a su pesar.

_-No tienes idea de cuánto -le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Está bien- sonreí un poco.-Nos veremos pronto._

- Ya lo noté -reí y lo despeiné. Los chicos de mi casa empezaron a cantar contra el guardián de Gryffindor. Suspiré.- Me alegra estar aquí y no allá.

- Muy pronto -le tomó la mano.- Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? -le dio un beso en el dorso mirándola.

_-Te conseguiré un suéter de Kailen y podrás pasar por una Hufflepuff cuando quieras -sonrió._

_-Sí, me cuidaré y estudiaré mucho -reí, le di un beso.- Ya vete antes de que te petrifique y te esconda -sonreí._

Reí.- Sería divertido.

- Es una buena idea -le dio un beso en la frente.- Volveré pronto -la soltó, se despidió con la mano y se encaminó a la salida.

_Henry iba a decirle otra cosa cuando se anunció el fin del partido, Gryffindor había ganado, entonces sí se levantó y festejó con unos compañeros, le sonrió a Clary. No dije nada a Nick, lo vi caminar con Ájax en brazos mirando curioso el frasco; cuando se cerró la puerta de la entrada me dejé caer en el sillón._

Miré divertida como celebraban y le sonreí a Henry.

Nick siguió su camino tratando de estar tranquilo, por una parte no quería irse pero la otra pensaba en el bienestar de sus padres. Se apareció en su despacho, metió el frasco en una de las maletas y desapareció tras meterse en la chimenea.

_La mayor parte de la casa le iba a Gryffindor, así que de pronto ya habían organizado una celebración. Antes de decidirme qué hacer vi entrar a un grupo de chicos festejando e iniciando la fiesta, reí, nuestra casa era demasiado festiva a veces. -¿Quieres ir? -le preguntó Henry a Clary cuando escucharon de la celebración._

Miré mi reloj.- Nick ya se fue, seguro Kailen necesita ánimo -solté una risita.- Pero también me gustaría practicar un poco para los TIMO's

_-Vamos a practicar los tres entonces -sonrió.- ¿Vamos al salón de la otra vez? Le aviso a Kailen._

_Al ver que se armaría la fiesta salí, no tenía ganas de mucho ruido y mucha gente. Pensé en ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco o tal vez a dormir._

- Pensaba sugerir el despacho de Nick pero eso sería mala idea -me encogí de hombros.- Creo que podemos ir a aquel salón -asentí.- Háblale.

_Asintió y caminaron alejándose de la multitud, oí el llamado de Henry y lo localicé, tomé un par de libros y fui con ellos.- Los Ravenclaw están muy enojados -dije al entrar, me habían ganado en llegar._

- Sería bastante extraño que no lo estuvieran -dije con una sonrisa.- Pero se merecen la derrota -en lugar de ponerme a practicar, estaba jugando con mi patronus.

_-Clarissa, tenemos que practicar Transformaciones -dijo Henry sonriendo al verla jugar.- Vamos a sacar la máxima calificación._

_-Eso es ambicioso -me senté sobre una mesa._

- No creo sacar la máxima calificación -reí mientras movía los pies siguiendo con la vista al colibrí.- Pero tienes razón, tengo que practicar -suspiré.

_-Practiquemos entonces -dijo Henry sin dejar de ver el colibrí. Usé el patronus y apareció mi zorrito, atrapó entre sus patas al colibrí y desaparecieron los dos, sonreí._

_-A practicar._

Fruncí el ceño.- Ya que -volví a suspirar y moví la varita entre mis dedos.

_Henry sonrió y apareció unas cuantas cosas.- Estuve leyendo varias cosas sobre los TIMOs y tengo algunas teorías de cómo podría ser el examen._

- ¿Cuáles son tus teorías? -me estiré.- Nick no me quiso decir nada.

_Henry nos dio una súper plática sobre todo lo que había investigado, me reía algunas veces al saber lo que había tenido que hacer para obtener información de personas de cursos mayores, eran chicas la mayoría y sus recuerdos lo delataban._

- ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? -pregunté mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- No creo que en los libros aparezcan.

_-Henry no iba a desaprovechar esa cara bonita -reí, frunció el ceño.- Al parecer obtuvo la información de chicas de cursos mayores._

_-Eso no importa, hay que practicar -dijo._

- Y con chicas -levanté una ceja.- Ya sabía yo que no podía dejar de ser un coqueto.

_-Lo hice con fines académicos -dijo y reí.- Lo hice para saber qué deberíamos practicar para que salgan bien en sus exámenes._

- Buscando justificaciones tontas, típico de Stuart -meneé la cabeza.- Fines académicos...

_-Bueno, ya, da igual como conseguí información -frunció un poco el ceño.- Hay que practicar._

- No era necesario que consiguieras "información" -moví la varita para tratar de desaparecer la pata de una silla pero no funcionó.

_-Gracias Henry por preocuparte en que pueda sacar mi TIMO como necesito -negó y sonrió un poco.- No moviste bien la mano -se le acercó, la tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca y la movió.-Así._

- No te pedí ayuda -lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- Puedo sola.

_-No se empiecen a pelear -bostecé y me acosté sobre la mesa._

_-Ya sé que no me pediste ayuda -volvió a mover su muñeca.- ¿Notas el movimiento? _

Hice una mueca de disgusto y asentí.- Sí, ya lo noté.

_-Inténtalo de nuevo, mueve la mano como te acabo de enseñar -la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, me senté y observé._

Suspiré y moví la mano como me dijo.- _Evanesco._

_El hechizo ahora sí funcionó y Henry sonrió.- Genial. Intenta desaparecer ahora toda la mesa._

_Bajé de la mesa sin hacer ruido y me acerqué a una ventana, estábamos en el primer piso así que pude salir por ahí sin que me notaran._

- Está bien -dije con media sonrisa y apliqué el mismo hechizo en todo el mueble.- Sólo desapareció la mitad -la otra parte cayó al suelo.

_Movió rápido la varita y la detuvo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, reapareció las partes que habían desaparecido.- Cuando hagas un hechizo de transformación o de encantamiento no pienses en el hechizo tal cual sino en el objeto y en lo que lo quieres transformar._

- Sí, profesor -lo miré.- ¿Ya te dije que no me agradas? -hice el hechizo de nuevo.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Ódiame si quieres, pero pasarás tus TIMOs -sonrió.- Casi lo logras -reapareció los dos tercios de mesa que habían desaparecido._

- Odiar es demasiado fuerte, sólo dije que no me agradas -suspiré y lancé el hechizo casi con fastidio. Sólo se quedaron las cuatro patas.

_Reapareció el resto de la mesa de nuevo.- Estamos haciendo encantamientos no transformaciones -rió bajito.- Trata mejor de convertirla. Tengo una idea ¿por qué no tratas de transformar una de las patas de la mesa en serpiente?_

- ¿Y me pongo a conversar con ella? -recordé el hechizo y se lo lancé a la pata de la mesa.

_-Sí -rió al ver como el trozo de madera se movía de una manera extraña, detuvo la transformación.- ¿Te digo el secreto de la transformación?_

- Dímelo, señor sabelotodo -lo miré con poco interés.

_Notó su poco interés.- ¿Sabías que tienes otro nombre además del tuyo? Un nombre que no es el que te pusieron tus padres._

- No, no sabía -levanté una ceja.- ¿Qué cosas vas a decir ahora?

_-Todas las cosas son diferentes, una roca es diferente a otra y para diferenciarse tienen un nombre que tienen ya porque sí -sonrió.- Cuando sabes ese nombre tienes a ese algo bajo tu control total, si yo supiera tu nombre único te tendría bajo mi control, igual tú si supieras el mío. En la magia usamos ciertas palabras para hacer los hechizos, pero sólo manipulamos las cosas superficialmente por eso cuando morimos nuestros hechizos, transformaciones o encantamientos se debilitan o desaparecen._

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -entrecerré un poco los ojos.

_- La sección prohibida, los libros que nadie lee en la zona permitida porque se ven aburridos, he platicado con profesores por horas y conocidos de mi papá -sonrió un poco.- Cuando hacemos transformaciones no los transformamos completamente porque no alteramos su nombre real, es más como una ilusión, le prestamos a un algo otro nombre pero lo podemos quitar en cualquier momento. _

Meneé la cabeza tratando de no sonreír.- ¿Te digo ahora yo un secreto?

_-¿Cuál? - se recargó en una mesa frente a ella._

- Eres demasiado listo para mí -reí y guardé la varita.- Ya no quiero practicar.

_Henry suspiró, por eso nunca decía las cosas que sabía. -¿Practicaremos luego?_

- ¿A qué se debe ese suspiro? -levanté una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

_-A nada - se alejó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.- Estoy tentado a decirte mi nombre -sonrió.- Ya casi es hora de la cena, nos distrajimos un rato, vamos al Gran Comedor -caminó hacia la puerta._

Alcancé a tomarlo de la mano.- Dímelo -sonreí.- Prometo no ser tan mala contigo.

_-No -sonrió y besó su frente.- Te lo diré en otra ocasión._

- Anda, dímelo -hice un puchero y le jalé la mano.

_-No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni decírmelo cuando haya alguien cerca, ni siquiera Kailen, ni nadie de mi familia -le dijo algo serio.-Y solo úsalo en emergencias, si es posible jamás lo uses para nada ¿sí?_

Me sorprendió su expresión seria pero asentí.- Está bien, lo prometo.

_Respiró hondo, lo dudó unos segundos y se lo susurró en el oído.- Ralyon -se separó y la miró.- Ahora se puede decir que soy tuyo de alguna manera -sonrió._

- Me agrada -sonreí un poco.- ¿Por qué sólo debo usarlo en emergencias? ¿Qué pasaría si se me ocurre decirlo ahorita, por ejemplo?

_-No tengo idea, pero sé que hay que ser cuidadoso con esos nombres y aquí hay cosas como Peeves que podrían estarnos viendo y oyendo -rió.- Si un día me necesitas o algo así puedes usar mi nombre, te será más fácil encontrarme y será más fácil saber que me estás buscando. También tiene otros usos pero no te los diré._

- ¿Por qué no? Entre más cosas sepa sobre eso, más cuidado voy a tener -suspiré.- ¿Cómo supiste que ese era tu nombre?

_-Simplemente lo supe -sonrió un poco, no sabía cómo explicar eso, si lo hacía tendría que contarle también que era animago.- Solo tienes que..."escuchar" y cuando estés realmente atenta a escuchar ese nombre sin pensar en nada más logras saber los nombres reales... Es algo extraño que no te suelen enseñar... hay libros donde hay algunos nombres reales útiles pero son muy antiguos._

- ¿Por qué nunca mencionas las cosas que sabes? Son realmente interesantes -apreté un poco la mano que tenía sujeta todavía.

_-Porque me dirán sabelotodo, se fastidiarán de mí -se encogió de hombros.- En el mundo muggle siempre fui fastidioso por saber más -sonrió.- Además de que no sé explicar bien -la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo libre.- Soy muy tonto en cosas que son realmente importantes -besó de nuevo su frente.- Vamos a comer._

- Pues eres un sabelotodo divertido y poco fastidioso... bueno, a veces -le sonreí.- Henry es inteligente y debería mostrárselo a los demás -me acerqué poquito.- No tengo hambre.

_-No me interesa mucho eso, solo quiero ser jugador de Quidditch -rió.- Pero podría decirte cosas que sé -le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- Yo sí tengo hambre, soy un comelón -le mordió con suavidad la mano que aún sostenía la suya._

Asentí.- Eso ya lo sé, sería divertido decirle al mundo: miren, tengo un Henry listo, que es prácticamente mío -reí mientras lo despeinaba.- Me parece bien que me digas lo que sabes, promételo y nos vamos a comer.

_-Podrías hacerlo -rió, la tomó por los hombros y caminó.- Te lo prometo, lo que me preguntes lo responderé si puedo._

- Pero no tengo pruebas para decir que eres listo -dije mientras caminaba y ponía mis manos sobre las suyas.

_-Tú lo sabes -rió.- Podría mostrar que lo soy si quisieras mostrarlo._

- Me parece bien, Stuart comelón -sonreí.- Ya te pondré a prueba un día.

_-Está bien -rió.- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo -dijo cuando ya tenían a la vista el Gran Comedor._

- ¿De qué? -lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Olvidaste algo?

_-A los dos se nos olvidó algo -la miró.- Antes había una pequeña hermana con nosotros en el salón._

- Eso... -fruncí más el ceño.- Pero no estaba en el salón cuando salimos

_Asintió.- Kailen es como un hobbit, pequeña y escurridiza -rió.-Supongo ha de estar ya comiendo -entraron en el Gran Comedor, estaba casi vacío, la mesa de Slytherin es la que parecía más llena.- Aquí es donde te das cuenta que un equipo ganó y festeja, otro perdió y sufre y los Hufflepuff hacemos fiesta por todo._

Reí y asentí.- Pero no quiero comer en mi mesa... espera, ¿qué es un hobbit?

_La condujo hasta nuestra mesa.- Un escritor llamado Tolkien escribió sobre fantasía, con dragones, enanos y cosas así. En sus libros hay unos seres llamados hobbits, son como...-pensó en cómo explicarlo.- Humanos pequeños... el más grande podría medir hasta un metro veinte centímetros, tienen pies grandes que los ayudan a moverse rápido, son ágiles y pueden caminar con un enorme sigilo._

- Oh... pues son como "enanos altos", ¿no? -reí y me senté.- Hacen muchas referencias muggles, deberían prestarme sus libros.

_-Como enanos altos, más humanos y sin tanta magia -sonrió.- Cuando quieras te los presto -se sirvió algunas cosas en su plato, entonces llegué, con el cabello más desarreglado de lo normal y tenía unos cuantos raspones.- ¿Y ahora?_

_-Me caí de la escoba -sonreí un poco y tomé un pastelillo._

- ¿Te pusiste a jugar sin nosotros? -dije divertida.

_-No puedes jugar sola al Quidditch, es cansado y no es divertido -me serví agua.- Sobrevolaba parte del bosque prohibido, vi que unos árboles se doblaban, como si los fueran a arrancar. Me quería acercar a ver qué pasaba pero pensé que tal vez era peligroso y cuando iba llegando a la orilla del bosque una rama apareció de la nada y al esquivarla me estrellé con un árbol y terminé en el suelo -reí.- Hay algo grande viviendo allí en el bosque._

- Henry me dijo que había un dragón -negué.- Pero no creo que sea eso.

_-Tampoco creo que sea eso -dijo Henry.- Los dragones no lanzan y jalan árboles por diversión._

_Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.- Quien sabe qué sea._

- Tal vez esté relacionado con el ruido que escuché cuando entré por el túnel -dije vagamente.

_-¿Qué ruido? ¿Qué túnel? -pregunté con curiosidad, ninguno me contestó._

_-Es probable ¿como qué fue lo que oíste?_

- Hmm, como un grito fuerte pero algo distorsionado -dije tratando de recordar.- Como un bramido, algo así.

_-Lo que sea no creo que sea amistoso -dijo Henry sirviéndose más comida, traté de reprimir ese impulso de ir a investigar._

- Creo lo mismo, y aún más después de las acromántulas -sentí un escalofrío.- Pero mientras no irrumpa en el castillo, supongo que no importa.

_-No creo que lo haga, las criaturas del bosque prohibido rara vez salen -comió un postre más y terminó.- Si sale no creo que logre llegar al castillo._

- Y tampoco creo que sean lo suficientemente listos para usar el túnel -me encogí de hombros y tomé agua.

_Fruncí el ceño y leí sus mentes para saber de qué túnel hablaban.- Quiero volver a ese lugar, tal vez encontremos más túneles -le dijo Henry en medio de un bostezo._

- No creo que haya más túneles pero volver sería divertido -sonreí.

_-Cuando vayan quiero ir también._

_-No -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño y rió._

- Es peligroso para la pequeña Kailen -sonreí.- Además, Nick me dijo que te cuidara mientras no estuviera y mírate. Si se entera, me mandará a la horca -reí también.

_Bufé.- No soy tan pequeña y puedo cuidarme -me recargué en la mesa.- Nick a veces me quiere cuidar de más..._

_-Ahora que no estás vas a empezar a quejarte -sonrió y me encogí de hombros._

- Te cuida porque te quiere y no tiene otra cosa que hacer -volví a reír.- No te quejes, tú también lo cuidas de más a veces.

_-Solo a veces... él se preocupa mucho -recargué mi frente en mis brazos.- Cuando sea auror va a estar aún más preocupón._

_-Apuesto que para cuando eso pase ya van a vivir juntos -le dijo Henry en un susurro a Clary._

Asentí divertida.- Él a veces también, se ponen a hacer cosas peligrosas y extremas juntos, ¿no?

_-No seguido... y no han sido peligrosas, peligrosas... La más peligrosa ya la había hecho sola antes -recordé las rocas y sonreí._

- Como sea, uno se preocupa por el otro. Ya deberías empezar a acostumbrarte.

_Suspiré y asentí, oí a Henry reír.- ¿Sabes? Me recordaste cuando teníamos un perrito, Abie lo adoraba y un día se salió de la casa y no lo vimos en varios días, tienes la misma cara._

- Nick es un perro -sonreí.- Le queda -empecé a reír.- Volverá algún día... a menos que le pase algo en el Ministerio, aunque no creo.

_-Es un gato -reí.- No creo que le pase nada -sonreí un poco._

_-No le pasará nada así que deja de poner esa cara -me revolvió el cabello.- Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir._

- Va a durar un rato con esa cara, apuesto a que tú la tendrías también si estuvieras en su situación -le dije a Henry y me estiré.- Lo siento, pero no tengo sueño, Stuart.

_-Si estuviera en su situación me habría ido también de aquí -rió.- ¿Qué quieren hacer entonces?_

_-Dormir -me recosté en la mesa y bostecé.- Me duele el brazo._

- Como si resultara tan sencillo para ella hacer eso -miré a Kailen.- ¿Está raspado también? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

_Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que solo tengo un moretón -me quité el suéter para revisarme.- En la rodilla me salió sangre pero solo por el raspón._

- Supongo que Nick no se llevó el botiquín que le di -dije mientras veía su brazo.- Puedes usar lo que hay ahí si quieres curarte rápido -le sonreí.

_Negué.- Me curaré con el tiempo -sonreí y me estiré.- Me iré a dormir._

_-Buenas noches._

- Como quieras -me despedí con la mano.- Descansa.

_Asentí.- Nos vemos -salí del Gran Comedor, miré a las escaleras que llevaban al séptimo piso y luego el camino a mi casa común._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer, princesa Clarissa?_

- No lo sé, señor capitán -le sonreí.- ¿Qué sugieres?

_-Sugiero... -se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- ¿Damos un paseo?_

- ¿Afuera o dentro del castillo? -levanté una ceja.- Porque no creo que Umbridge nos dé permiso de andar en los terrenos -reí bajito.

_-¿Ella qué? -rió.- Busquemos pasadizos ocultos aquí en el castillo, o caminemos junto al lago, o algo así._

Reí.- Sé que ella no importa pero, queramos o no, tiene la capacidad de corrernos -sonreí y me levanté.- Pero me gusta tu idea, podemos fingir que estamos patrullando.

_-Fingiré ser Slytherin entonces -rió y se levantó.- Vamos entonces._

Me quité la bufanda de Gryffindor y le cambié los colores.- Póntela -sonreí.

_Se la puso.- Juguemos a que somos de la misma casa entonces -sonrió, tomó su mano y caminó hacia un corredor._

- Ok -balanceé un poco nuestras manos mientras caminaba por delante de él un poco.- ¿Qué se siente se Slytherin? -reí.

_-Siento que quiero quitarles puntos a todos -le sonrió y rió._

Volví a reír.- Bueno, eso no lo puedes hacer, pero yo sí -sonreí inocentemente.- Dime y yo les bajo los puntos por ti.

_-Perfecto, hagamos rodar cabezas -rió de nuevo, alzó sus manos y le dio una vuelta como si bailaran, sonrió._

- Es un buen método de relajación en realidad -me reí divertida e hice una reverencia.- La he practicado varias veces.

_-Suena divertido -la tomó con la otra mano por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella en medio del pasillo.- Pero sería aún más genial que pudieras dar puntos y no solo quitarlos... aunque si eso se pudiera Slytherin siempre estaría hasta arriba._

Asentí.- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, porque le daría a Hufflepuff bastantes puntos también por tener un alumno muy listo -sonreí.- Cuyo nombre no puedo decir -reí.

_Rió también.- Estoy seguro que el tuyo empieza con "b", creo -sonrió, le dio una vuelta y siguió caminando sin soltarla.- ¿Qué casa es la que más lata les da?_

- Quiero saber el mío algún día -sonreí.- Hay una especie de empate entre la tuya y la de Gryffindor.

_-Genial, le diré a los chicos que se esfuercen más -sonrió.- Servirá para distraer a Kailen, muchas travesuras las hace ella junto con otros chicos._

Asentí.- Entre ustedes y los gemelos Weasley traen vuelto loco a la Brigada... o a una parte de ella -reí.- Yo sólo bajo puntos cuando considero que es necesario... o alguien me cae realmente mal -sonreí.

_-Eso me agrada -sonrió.- Espero que el sapo rosado no vuelva el año que viene, si no nos pondremos aún más latosos._

- No podríamos tener tan mala suerte para que eso pase -hice una mueca.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -dijo una voz conocida desde el fondo del pasillo. Sentí un escalofrío.

_Henry se giró y evitó reír, había tenido un encuentro desafortunado con esa chica antes. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando como si jamás la hubiese escuchado._

- Estamos patrullando, Mili -le dije con una sonrisa, como no iba a reconocer la voz de una de las chicas de mi dormitorio.

- Siempre evitas patrullar, Dellarush -dijo con voz grave mientras se acercaba apresuradamente.

_Henry evitó darse la vuelta, siempre le daba la espalda, se estiró como si nada pasara y siguió caminando esperando poder alejarse lo suficiente para no causar problemas a Clarissa._

- Pero... hoy tenía ganas de patrullar -le señalé a Henry sin dejar de sonreír. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento pero seguía caminando hacia nosotros.

- Él no es de nuestra casa.

_Henry supuso que no se librarían, suspiró y miró a la chica con una sonrisa.- De hecho estaba a punto de regañarme por eso pero casi logro convencerla de no hacerlo, la interrumpiste -le sonrió como hacía para sonrojar a las chicas.- Lo siento, no daré más problemas._

Milicent permaneció seria.- Ya es tarde y lo encontré vagando por los pasillos -le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.- Estaba a punto de bajarle puntos.

- Debes llevarlo con la Directora.

- No es necesario, con que le baje punt... -me miró furiosa, le tuve miedo por un momento y miré a Henry.

_Henry notó que se había asustado al mirar a Clary, se encogió de hombros.- Si no perdonas que tengo insomnio supongo que será lo que tendré que hacer -dijo a Milicent sin dejar de sonreír, si no se podía librar de eso le gustaría al menos hacerla enojar un poco solo por diversión, tal vez mostrándose como que no le importaba lo lograría._

Ella se enojó más.- Lleva una prenda que no es de su casa -señaló la bufanda.

- Eso tiene explicación... -se la quité rápido a Henry.- Mira, Mili, sólo...

- Ambos con la Directora -dijo mientras nos rodeaba y se ponía detrás de nosotros. Suspiré.

_-Tengo una novia en Slytherin -se estiró y caminó con tranquilidad.- ¿No conoces lo que es tener novio, Milicent?-rió._

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, provocarla no era buena idea. Milicent era más rápida de lo aparentaba, así que tomó el brazo de Henry y lo dobló hacia atrás, pegándolo casi a su espalda.- ¡Milicent!

_Henry se giró y la tiró, la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo y sonrió.- Habría esperado algo más mágico que muggle de tu parte -la miró unos segundos y rió.- Podrías ser una chica atractiva pero tu personalidad te arruina -la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y siguió caminando._

Suspiré y meneé levemente la cabeza. Pensé en ayudarle a Mili a levantarse pero ella lo hizo sola y me indicó el camino con el brazo, más seria que antes pero con un sonrojo tenue que alcancé a notar. Seguí a Henry sin decir nada.

_Cuando llegaron frente a la oficina de Umbridge, Henry tocó la puerta y entró al recibir contestación. -Buenas noches, profesora Umbridge. Estas dos chicas de la brigada me encontraron despierto deambulando por el castillo así que vengo por mi castigo -dijo con total calma._

La profesora sólo nos miró, esperando una explicación. No quería que castigaran a Henry, debía haber otra salida. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Milicent se me adelantó y fue directo a ella. Le habló en voz baja, Umbridge asintió y nos señaló.- Esperen afuera.

_Henry asintió, abrió la puerta y salió tras Clary, se recargó en la pared.- Di que fue mi culpa si te pregunta -le sonrió._

Negué.- No nos va a preguntar... bueno, aunque lo hiciera, le creerá a Milicent y los dos saldremos castigados. No tienes que echarte la culpa.

_-Entonces dile que quieres ayudarle con el castigo, aprovecha que eres de la brigada, si te castiga probablemente te sacará también y... no quiero que te castigue -se cruzó de brazos a esperar a que los llamaran de nuevo._

- Tenemos un problema, yo tampoco quiero que te castiguen, así que... o salimos los dos libres de esto, o entramos a la cueva del lobo juntos -metí las manos a mis bolsillos sin dejar de mirarlo.

_-Me siento tentado a aturdirte pero creo que te enojarías conmigo si lo hago -le sonrió un poco y miró inexpresivo a Milicent cuando abrió la puerta._

Quise golpearlo pero la chica me indicó con un gesto que entrara.- Sola -miré por un momento a Henry y seguí a Milicent.

_Que pasara sola lo molestó, pero se limitó a respirar hondo y esperar pacientemente. -Maldito cerdo rosado -murmuró entre dientes tras pensar un rato y recordar todas las injusticias que se pasaban por culpa de esa mujer._

Ya dentro, la profesora empezó a hablar pero no le presté la menor atención hasta que mencionó el nombre de Henry, no tenía que sorprenderme pues ella era ahora la directora y debía saber quiénes eran sus alumnos.- Señorita Dellarush, de usted me encargaré más tarde -dijo con esa voz irritante.- Espere en el pasillo y haga que el Señor Daimon entre -sentí rabia pero accedí y salí.

_Henry le sonrió un poco, le puso la bufanda en el cuello y entró.- Buenas noches de nuevo, profesora -dijo educadamente y se sentó frente a ella, fingiendo que quería prestarle atención._

Ella había dicho que sería justa con los dos pues, aunque habíamos roto una regla, éramos buenos alumnos... pero no le creí. Le dio un breve sermón sobre su inapropiada conducta y le indicó la pluma y el papel que estaban frente a él.- Estoy segura de que conoce mis castigos, señor Daimon -sonrió y le pidió a Milicent que siguiera patrullando mientras ella se paseaba por la habitación, esperando a que Henry comenzara con su castigo.

_-¿Qué quiere que escriba, madame? -dijo la última palabra con cierto tono de burla. Hasta ahora se había salvado de todos los castigos así ya que si hacía algo se aseguraba de no ser atrapado, sobre todo porque era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Se preguntó si Clarissa ya se habría ido a su casa._

Si Umbridge notó el tono de Henry, lo dejó pasar y sólo dijo: "Debo obedecer las reglas impuestas por la Directora Dolores Umbridge". Yo esperaba recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

_-Eso es un tanto largo -murmuró y comenzó a tomar las notas, notó esa extraña sensación de dolor que dejaba la pluma al tomar la sangre. Cuando comenzó a costarle más trabajo sostener firmemente la pluma, Umbridge lo dejó ir.- Debiste ir a tu casa -le dijo a Clary una vez que salió jalando la manga del suéter para cubrirse la marca._

Estaba sentada en el suelo y noté el movimiento que hizo con su manga.- No podía dejarte solo -me levanté y lo miré.- Además, ahora me toca a mí -sonreí un poco y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de que la puerta se abriera.- Vete a tu casa, en la mañana me encargo de tu mano -caminé hacia el despacho.

_Henry jaló su mano y besó su cabello, la soltó. No quería dejarla pero sabía que sería peor si se quedaba allí, caminó hacia las escaleras y abajo se encontró a Milicent.- Generalmente no me meto con chicas, pero tú te lo ganaste -tuvieron un pequeño duelo, la convirtió en un pequeño pájaro.- La próxima que por tu culpa algo le pase algo a Clarissa te convertiré en un ratón, conozco a varios gatos que estarían felices de jugar contigo -la metió dentro de una armadura.- Si dices algo igual lo haré -le dio un golpe a la armadura y se fue a nuestra casa._

Como castigo, la profesora también me hizo usar su bella pluma escribiendo "Debo comportarme como un verdadero Slytherin". Solté una pequeña risa cuando lo dijo pero empecé a escribir. El dolor era algo soportable pero se sentía realmente extraño cómo tomaba la sangre de mi cuerpo. Antes de salir, me ordenó que patrullara hasta el desayuno. Quise gritarle... pero no era el momento. Asentí y empecé mi ronda.

_Una chica, que apenas se iba a dormir, me despertó diciéndome que Henry estaba en la sala común y había preguntado por mí. Salí y me mostró el brazo, busqué en mi dormitorio el frasco con el remedio que Clary preparaba.- Se quedó en el despacho de Nick -le dije cuando volví. -¿Vamos?_

_Salimos de la casa con cuidado y me fui fijando en que no hubiera nadie cerca, nos encontramos a dos chicos de la brigada pero fue fácil quitarlos del camino, simplemente los hicimos dormir. -Clary está por aquí -le dije cuando íbamos subiendo unas escaleras, Henry la abrazó con el brazo sano._

_-Te robaré, no te opongas -le susurró._

Había tratado de aguantar el dolor y el sueño durante el patrullaje. Mi mano estaba envuelta con la bufanda en lo que Violette volvía, la había encontrado con Steve caminando por un pasillo y se había ofrecido a traerme mi caja de pociones. Miré a Henry con media sonrisa.- Yo no me opongo, el cerdo rosado tal vez.


	33. Chapter 33

Cap. 33

_-Pues tendrá que combatir contra Kailen y contra mí para llevarte -miró su brazo, frunció el ceño.- Y le daríamos buena pelea. Vamos por tu poción al despacho de Nick y... ¿por qué no estás en tu casa?_

_-Iré a decirle a Violette que ya no vaya por la caja, no está lejos. Nos vemos en el despacho -caminé hacia donde estaban._

- Me reí de su castigo y me puso a patrullar hasta el desayuno -me encogí de hombros.- Gracias, Kailen -le grité mientras se alejaba.- No deberían estar fuera de su casa -lo miré algo preocupada.- ¿Cómo está tu mano?

_-Traigo mi detector de gente así que no había problema de que me atraparan de nuevo. He tenido heridas peores -rió bajito.- Quedémonos en el despacho de Nícolas y duerme ahí, así en la mañana finges que patrullaste por esos rumbos -tomó su mano buena y caminó hacia el despacho. Alcancé un piso abajo a Violette y Steve, cuando les dije que ya no fueran por la caja, rieron y tomaron otro rumbo, entonces me encaminé de vuelta._

- Pero en lo que llegamos puede aparecer Milicent u otra persona de la Brigada, Kailen no está... -dije mientras iba detrás de él.- Además, no podemos caminar bien si me agarras la mano -me solté y le rodeé su brazo bueno con mi brazo envuelto en la bufanda.

_Henry rió.- No tienes que preocuparte por Milicent ya, al menos no en dos o tres días. ¿No te lastimas el brazo?_

_Tomé el atajo y llegué antes que ellos, la abrí como Nick me había enseñado ya que siempre la cerraba bien y dejé la puerta abierta para cuando llegaran. Preparé las cosas que se necesitaban._

- No, sólo me duele la mano y... -lo miré con una ceja levantada.- ¿Cómo que no tengo que preocuparme por ella?

_-En este momento es un pajarito atrapado en una armadura -sonrió inocentemente._

- Ay, Stuart -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Tú solito te metes en problemas. Seguro irá a contarle al cerdo rosado lo que le hiciste...

_-Le dije que si hacía eso la convertiría en un ratón y la echaría a los gatos, espero lo crea -rió y empujó la puerta del despacho._

Reí poquito.- Más te vale que lo haya creído, porque no eres tú quien duerme con el enemigo, Stuart.

_-Si quiere hacerte algo te daré un ejército de flores ninjas que la ataquen -rió y se sentó en el sillón._

_-Hoy le haré de enfermera yo -dije con una sonrisa, Henry señaló a Clary.- Bien, ella primero entonces._

- ¿Por qué yo primero? -miré a Kailen con media sonrisa.- Conoces el despacho de Nick muy bien, ¿verdad, prima?

_Reí.- Casi bien, hay cosas que aún no ubico -sonreí y me sonrojé un poco, quité la bufanda del brazo y comencé a colocarle las pociones en orden._

_-Se nota que te castigan seguido, ya eres experta en esto -dijo Henry, reí y asentí._

- Sería tonto que no lo hubiera aprendido después de tanto -hice un gesto.- ¿Qué es ninjas?

_-Los ninjas son personas que practican ninjutsu que es un arte marcial, son maestros del sigilo y sus técnicas pueden ser mortales -dije mientras terminaba y empezaba con Henry, sonreí.- Me sé algunas técnicas de esas._

- Quiero ver esas técnicas -sonreí.- Sería interesante -bostecé.

_-Un día te las muestro -sonreí y terminé con Henry._

_-Bueno, a dormir. Las chicas al cuarto de Nícolas y yo dormiré en el sillón -dijo él quitándose los zapatos._

- Pido el suelo -dije mientras levantaba la mano.- No quiero dormir en esa cama.

_-¿Por qué no? -pregunté._

_-Entonces te dejo el sillón y yo ocupo el suelo - dijo Henry._

- No, tú te quedas ahí -le dije señalando el sillón. Me acerqué a Kailen y le hablé al oído en voz baja.- Porque sé que dos personitas han dormido ahí -me separé con una sonrisa inocente.- No quiero ensuciarme de bacterias Alessandro.

_No entendí qué tenía de malo que hubiéramos dormido allí, pero le resté importancia.- Los dos caben en el sillón y no es como que no hayan dormido juntos en un sillón antes -sonreí.- Buenas noches entonces -me despedí con una señal de la mano y entré al dormitorio._

_-Tiene razón, cabemos los dos._

La fulminé con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Cuando la puerta se cerró, miré a Henry.- No sé qué haría Nick si se entera que dormimos en su sillón -reí.

_-Probablemente buscaría la manera de molestarnos -rió.- ¿Respaldo o lado del suelo? -preguntó mientras quitaba los cojines para que no estorbaran._

Me sonrojé poquito.- Siempre te toca el lado del suelo -me estiré.- Ahora yo me pongo ahí.

_Está bien -sonrió y se acostó lo más pegado al respaldo que pudo.- Listo -sonrió y esperó a que se acostara a su lado._

Me quité los zapatos y me acosté a un lado.- Pues... buenas noches, Stuart -me quedé lo más a la orilla posible.

_-Buenas noches, señorita - dijo mientras la abrazaba con el brazo lastimado encima y el bueno colocándolo bajo su cabeza como almohada.- Hasta mañana, Clary -cerró los ojos._

- Ahmm... técnicamente ya es mañana -reí nerviosa, a pesar de que ya habíamos dormido juntos varias veces. Lo miré mientras le movía el cabello un poco.

_-Hasta luego entonces -sonrió y comenzó a darle sueño.- Duerme bien, princesa Clarissa -no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido._

- Puede que lo logre -susurré mientras cerraba los ojos y dejándome llevar por el sueño.

_La noche pasó rápido, los desperté en la mañana para que pareciera que Clary había seguido patrullando. Ya no tuvieron problemas en un tiempo y los brazos les sanaron completamente al día siguiente._

Empezamos a practicar para los TIMO's ya sin la presión de los deberes. Nick mandó una carta con Ergus al llegar a Francia, el tío Dave ya estaba mejor pero que seguramente tendría que reemplazarlo en el Ministerio porque había mucho trabajo y necesitaban manos extras.

_Nick nos mandaba cartas a Clary y a mí, solía contestarlas en el momento para luego seguir con el montón de cosas que teníamos por hacer. Henry siguió practicando transformaciones con nosotras y Clary nos ayudó en pociones, me di cuenta de que la razón por la cual era mala es que no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que estuvieran listas. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos camino a nuestros primeros exámenes._

Mientras nos ayudábamos unos con otros con las prácticas, descubrimos que Violette era buena aprendiendo las fechas y los hechos que veíamos en Historia de la Magia, entonces se unió al grupo junto con Steve, aunque su comportamiento era algo extraño, ahora eran casi inseparables y él se comportaba muy tierno con ella... daba un poco de escalofríos.

_Yo les ayudé con defensa contra las artes oscuras y astronomía, que era donde soy buena. El primer examen era el de Teoría de encantamientos así que nos encaminamos hacia allá.- Me estoy poniendo nerviosa -susurré mientras comía un par de dulces._

- No eres la única -dije tratando de sonreír y le quité un dulce a Kailen.- Lo siento, lo necesito también.

_-Tengo muchos así que cuantos quieran se los doy -comí otro, Henry sonrió y tomó algunos. Llegamos a donde sería la prueba.- Esto será interesante -dije y me estiré.- Odio los exámenes teóricos._

- Depende la asignatura -empecé a mover un pie.- Pero bueno... hay que pensar positivo, ¿no? -sonreí un poco.

_-Además estuvimos practicando y estudiando de todo -dijo Henry, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar.- Buena suerte a todos -sonrió. Steve besó a Violette y le deseó suerte.- Ya Steve, vamos a hacer el examen -lo jaló del cuello del suéter al ver que quería seguir meloso con ella. Reí, deseé suerte también y entramos._

- Bonne chance, chicos -les dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Violette para entrar. El Gran Comedor estaba reordenado con butacas individuales. Nos hicieron a acomodarnos en orden alfabético y me tocó estar detrás de un tal Daimon. Quise reírme al saberlo.

_Henry sonrió al ver a quien tenía atrás, estiró hacia ella su mano sin mirarla. Miré a mi alrededor y traté de ubicar a las personas que sabía que eran buenos en esa materia, no planeaba hacer trampa...pero si era necesario..._

Vi la mano de Henry y solté una risita. La tomé y la apreté un poco.- ¿Me vas a pasar las respuestas? -le susurré con una sonrisa mientras veía cómo se acomodaban más personas.

_-Claro, usaremos a Kailen como teléfono -rió quedito, le dio un apretón a su mano y la miró sonriente._

- Eso sería trampa, señor capitán -le sonreí.- Parece que algunos no están preocupados -señalé a Steve que estaba dos lugares más adelante de Henry y a Violette sentada a tres filas a la derecha.

_-Pues... a Steve no le importa como sale, ya sabe que se dedicará al negocio de su familia y Violette no es normal -le arrojó con la mano libre un trozo de goma a Steve en la cabeza y rió.- No creo que esté difícil._

- Tienes razón, chico listo -todos habían ocupados sus lugares ya. Le di un beso rápido en la mano que estaba sosteniendo y lo solté.- Ya va a empezar -lo sujeté de los hombros para que se diera la vuelta.- Suerte, Stuart.

_-Suerte, Clary -dijo mi amigo sin dejar de sonreír. Se nos dieron algunas instrucciones que eran como de rutina, luego pudimos comenzar nuestro examen. Al inicio estaba sencillo, conforme fui avanzando noté que se ponía un poco más difícil. Steve, que ya sabía de mi habilidad también, me pedía respuestas._

Me concentré bastante en el examen porque sabía que necesitaba una buena calificación para ser sanadora. Podía pedir ayuda pero me sentiría culpable después, así que me puse a sufrir un rato.

_Steve fue de los primeros en irse y no porque supiera sino porque se aburrió y estaba confiado en que al menos conseguiría un "Aceptable". Empecé a sentir el estrés de algunos chicos y aunque quería mantenerme atenta a mis amigos tuve que cerrar mi mente. Cuando ya había una considerable cantidad de asientos vacíos Henry salió._

Sentí más nervios cuando vi a Henry salir, pues noté que varias personas ya habían abandonado el lugar. Trate de pensar en que eso no debía importarme y seguí con el examen por una media hora, lo había resuelto mejor que podía. Vi había salido casi al mismo tiempo que Steve pero al salir no vi a ninguno de los dos.

_Me empezó a dar sueño después de un rato y cuando me faltaban unas cuantas preguntas me quedé dormida. Al despertar ya no estaba ninguno de mis amigos y quedábamos muy pocos, me preocupé y me apresuré a terminarlo. Henry se había sentado en el suelo a pocos metros de la salida a esperarnos._

- Concuerdo con Kailen, odio los exámenes teóricos -le dije a Henry mientras me sentaba a un lado de él y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

_-No estuvo tan difícil -sonrió y le ofreció un paquete de lunetas. -Espero no se tarde mucho en salir. ¿Qué es lo que más se te complicó?_

- Eso es porque eres listo -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Pues... -agarré un par de lunetas.- ¿Todo? -reí.

_También rió.- Perfecto -sonrió y comió unas cuantas lunetas.- Hace rato vi salir a Violette, dijo que le fue bien o algo así, me estaba contando cuando apareció Steve de la nada y pues se fueron._

Asentí.- Ese par anda muy raro -comí más lunetas.- Más raro de lo normal, quiero decir.

_-Sí -le robó una luneta de la mano.- ¿Te dije lo que la otra vez me contó Steve? No sé si sea cierto._

Negué.- ¿Qué te dijo?

_-Que planea comprometerse con ella pronto, pero no sé si su pronto es... pronto o pronto terminando los estudios... -se encogió de hombros.- Steve se la pasa planeando cosas tontas -bostezó y vio salir a algunos chicos.- Ya se tardó -se acostó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Clary._

- ¿En serio? -lo miré asombrada.- Bueno, Vi no ha dicho gran cosa sobre él... pero debería interrogarla -le tapé los ojos.- Dale su tiempo, Stuart.

_-Me aburriré si no sale pronto -puso sus manos sobre las de ella.- Quiero jugar Quidditch, terminando los exámenes juguemos ¿sí?_

- Está bien, jugaremos Quidditch cuando terminen los exámenes -sonreí.- Seguro debe haber alguna manera para que no te aburras.

_Pensó muchas cosas y empezó a reír, le sonrió.- Nada que pueda hacer sin que luego te enojes conmigo o algo raro pase -le acomodó un mechón de cabello._

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Debe ser algo muy malo como para enojarme.

_-No en realidad, pero ya lo he intentado antes y me ha ido mal -cerró los ojos.- Mejor dormiré un rato._

Me le quedé viendo por un momento pensando en qué podía ser eso y sólo algo se me ocurrió. Me agaché un poquito sobre su rostro tratando de no sonrojarme.- ¿Qué es lo que has intentado antes?

_Se levantó un poco y sin abrir los ojos besó su mejilla.- Fallé -rió.- Nada, olvida que dije algo -abrió los ojos cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y salió un pequeño grupo de chicos._

Miré alejarse a los chicos sin moverme y aun tratando de controlar el sonrojo.- ¿Y si no quiero olvidar lo que dijiste? -lo vi de nuevo.

_-Vivirás atormentada por no saber a qué me refería -le sonrió y se estiró, rió.- ¿No oyes una vocecita en pársel que viene del examen?_

- Eres listo, pero malo conmigo -negué.- Hace mucho que no escucho a Kailen, según recuerdo ella ya lo controla.

_-No cuando duerme -se estiró y agarró sus manos.- Se quedó dormida, tal vez puedas oírla si te esfuerzas un poquito, está tan acostumbrada a nosotros que podríamos oírla fácil cuando duerme._

- Supongo que puedo intentarlo -me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos, recargando la cabeza en la pared, para tratar de encontrar la voz mental de Kailen. Reí un poco al notar un leve siseo.- Creo que la escucho.

_-Se quedó dormida, esperemos no tarde en despertar, como que me quiere dar hambre -rió._

- Podríamos despertarla -dije al distinguir bien lo que decía y abrí los ojos.- ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer y volvemos rápido a esperarla?

_-Puedo esperar otro rato -volvió a acomodarse bien en sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Antes de que se quedara dormido salí del examen._

- Kailen ha salido -dije con una sonrisa al verla.- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu sueño?

_-¿Cómo supieron que me dormí? -bostecé.- Creí que había logrado no bajar mi barrera cuando duermo... pues estuvo bien, no me di cuenta de en qué momento me dormí -sonreí algo apenada._

_-Bueno, vamos a comer -dijo mi amigo poniéndose en pie, le ofreció una mano a Clary._

- No me hubiera enterado si Stuart no me dice -tomé su mano y me levanté.- ¿De dónde piensas sacar la comida?

_-Las cocinas -dijo sonriente.- ¿Reprobaste? -me dijo y le enseñé la lengua, reí._

_-Al menos un Supera las expectativas sí lo consigo -me estiré y comencé a caminar._

Reí y los seguí.- Después de un breve descanso durante el examen, es una buena nota, ¿no?

_-Supongo que sí -reí.- Espero no dormirme en el de historia..._

_-Considerando que en Encantamientos no vas mal y te dormiste... no confiaría en que no te durmieras en el de historia -me dijo Henry inocentemente, le pegué en el brazo._

- Stuart tiene razón -reí.- Pero supongo que no hay que preocuparse mucho por Historia, bueno, es la que más me tiene sin cuidado.

_-Creo que a todos, a nadie nos servirá realmente -sonreí.- No vayamos a las cocinas, falta poco para la hora de la comida, mejor vamos a hacer algo más._

- ¿Qué sugieres? -dije mientras revisaba mi reloj.- Sí, realmente falta poco.

_-¿Practicar un poco? -Henry negó.- Entonces... no sé... ¿espiar a Steve y Violette e interrumpirlos? -mi amigo volvió a negar.- ¿Pasear por el lago?_

- Estoy segura de que nos dejaría un trauma espiar a ese par -sonreí y asentí.- Podemos descansar el cerebro un rato acostados en el árbol de siempre.

_-Sí -sonreí.- ¿Una carrera?_

_-No quiero -se estiró, sonrió y corrió.  
-¡Tramposo! -lo seguí._

Por más que pasaran los años, seguían pareciendo dos niños pequeños. Los seguí con una sonrisa y empecé a correr ya fuera del castillo. Por lógica, fui la última en llegar.

_Cuando Clary llegó Henry y yo estábamos jugando a algo parecido a una pelea, todo porque no sabíamos quién había ganado. Lo logré poner boca abajo, me senté encima y puse sus brazos en la espalda.- Gané -sonreí._

_-Clary, un hobbit me ataca._

_-¿Por qué un hobbit? -mi amigo rió._

- Kailen es un hobbit -sonreí y los miré todavía de pie.- No lo había pensado, pero creo que él tiene razón -reí.

_-No soy un hobbit -hice un puchero y Henry aprovechó para tirarme, se acostó usándome de respaldo._

_-Eres un hobbit, como el señor Bolsón pero en chica -intenté zafarme pero estaba pesado._

- Ahora el hobbit está siendo aplastado por el gigante, eso es injusto -me senté frente a ellos sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Será un troll, si fuera un gigante ya me habría muerto -rió y le metí un pellizco._

_-Te acusaré con tu novio diciéndole que estuviste de ensimosa conmigo cuando él no estaba si me vuelves a pellizcar-sonrió._

_-Clary ¿puedes lanzarle una maldición que sea divertida? como el mocomurcielago o algo así -sonreí._

- Un troll -reí y negué.- Es más divertido verlos pelear y comportarse como niños pequeños -sonreí.

_Hice un puchero, dejé que Henry creyera que me había rendido y entonces escapé, me subí a un árbol.- Los hobbits no suben fácilmente los árboles -le enseñé la lengua._

_-Lo hacen si las ramas están bajas y ese tiene ramas bajos -sonrió y se sentó a lado de Clarissa. _

- El troll es sensible a las cosquillas, eso lo hubieras usado desde el principio -sonreí.- ¿Qué otras características tiene un hobbit?

_-Viven en comarcas, son muy tranquilos pero hay una familia de hobbits conocida porque les gustan las aventuras. -dijo Henry.- Son comelones, les gusta la cerveza, saben cocinar, les gusta la tierra, son buenos constructores, saben ubicarse -se quedó pensando.- Son tan pequeños que en caso de peligro a veces necesitan ayuda para ir rápido, les gusta las fiestas, dormir... cosas así._

- ¿Me estás describiendo a esas criaturas o a Kailen? -empecé a reír.

_Henry también empezó a reír, hice un puchero y luego reí también.- Está bien, soy como un hobbit, pero soy más hábil que muchos hobbits -sonreí y bajé del árbol._

Me acosté sobre el pasto.- Eres un hobbit hábil, entonces.

_-Ya es hora de comer -dijo Henry sin dejar de ver el reloj.- Vamos -se levantó._

- Alguien está ansioso por comer -sonreí y lo miré sin moverme.- Yo no tengo hambre.

_-Sabes que te todos modos te llevaré y comeremos algo -sonrió y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Me adelanté un poco._

- Puedes ir a comer con Kailen -sonreí más y no tomé su mano.

_-Yo quiero llevarme a mi princesa Clarissa -sonrió, se agachó y la cargó en brazos._

- No quiero -hice un puchero y traté de bajarme.- Troll malo.

_-No soy un troll -la abrazó hacia él y caminó. -Soy un gigante con una princesa cautiva, tengo que ver que se alimente bien, más cuando tiene examen al rato._

- El gigante no debería preocuparse por la princesa -me recargué en él.- Eres un troll.

_-No soy un troll y aunque lo fuera da igual porque tengo que cuidar a mi cautiva -sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el comedor._

_-Ya admitan que se aman -dije en tono de broma y reí._

- Pues... -me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.- Esa palabra implica muchas cosas pero Stuart es mi amigo, y pues obviamente que le tengo un cariño especial... si no fuera mi amigo claro que no lo querría, pero... ya no sé qué digo.

_Henry rió.- Cállate, Kailen -sonrió y le enseñé la lengua._

_-Qué mal que no está Nick, sino estaríamos molestándolos entre los dos. Los dejaré solos un rato, han tenido que estar aguantándome un tiempo -sonreí y me adelanté, comí con el equipo de Quidditch._

- No tienes que irte, Kailen... -no sirvió de nada porque no me escuchó.- Bájame, Stuart.

_-¿Por qué? Ya casi llegamos al comedor, disfruta el paseo -le sonrió y no la bajó sino hasta un par de metros de la entrada._

Suspiré y esperé pacientemente llegar al Gran Comedor. Nunca se ha atrevido a llevarme así hasta el comedor, pensé mientras me bajaba.- Gracias, gigante raptor.

_-No tienes que agradecer, princesa Clarissa -sonrió y puso sus manos en sus hombros como solía hacer.- ¿Comeremos juntos?_

- Está bien -le sonreí y empecé a caminar. _Es el ambiente de los exámenes que me pone así_. Fruncí el ceño.

_-¿En qué mesa? -la siguió sin soltarla y terminaron sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin.- Provecho -le sonrió y comenzó a comer repasando mentalmente algunos hechizos que tal vez servirían para el examen práctico._

- Igualmente, Henry -le dije con una sonrisa mientras me servía un poco de comida.

_Para ellos la comida fue normal, estuvieron platicando un poco, Henry la alagaba por una o dos cosas, comían y cosas por el estilo. Por mi parte me enteraba de algunos "chismes" relacionados con el Quidditch de fuera y dentro de la escuela, también alguna que otra cosa relacionada a Umbridge. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta era momento del examen práctico._

Empezaron a llamarnos por grupos de tres personas en orden alfabético de nuevo. Esta vez me tocaría entrar junto a Henry y una chica de Ravenclaw. Por una parte me entusiasmaba estar en el mismo grupo, para ver cómo le iba aunque ya lo sabía, pero por otro lado sentía que me pondría nerviosa o algo así. En mi cabeza pasaron de golpe todos los hechizos que conocía sobre la asignatura.

_A Henry le tocó una prueba un tanto difícil, debía lograr algo "interesante" con una tetera y otros cubiertos, se le ocurrió pronto algo, pero fingió estarlo pensando pues no quería irse sin ver a Clarissa. _

Mi examinador me dijo que usara un encantamiento estimulante sobre un pato pequeño, casi estuve a punto de negarme porque no quería hacerle eso al pobre animal, pero no tenía otra opción. Después de hacer una mueca, hice lo que me pidió y propuso el encantamiento de crecimiento, seguido de una breve levitación. Por un momento creí que sería más difícil.

_Henry sonrió al ver el examen de Clarissa y entonces prosiguió con el suyo, encantó lo que tenía frente a él y creó una especie de concierto hecho con instrumentos de cocina, algo sencillo pero fuera de lo común._

Dejé caer al pato "adulto" en la mesa al escuchar a la singular orquesta de Stuart. Volví al animal a la normalidad, miré el encantamiento de Henry con una sonrisa, recordando a las flores circenses, y el examinador me permitió salir por una puerta que no era la principal.

_Pronto Henry salió tras Clary.- Lindo pato -sonrió. Yo aún tardé mucho en pasar, mi prueba fue hacer que se "conectaran" dos libros, así que hice que volaran abriéndose y cerrándose como si aletearan, luego uno hizo una pirueta y el otro lo siguió. _

- Habría sido más lindo lejos de ese lugar- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.- ¿Esperamos a Kailen aquí?

_-Ya lo liberarán -le sonrió.- Que nos busque -tomó su mano y caminó a la biblioteca.- Repasemos para mañana._

Me dejé llevar por él.- Pero alguien podría hacerle daño a ese pobre animal -fruncí el ceño.

_-No le harán nada, los cuidan, tranquila -le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla._

- Eso espero -sonreí un poco.- Si me entero que algo les pasa, me desquitaré contigo.

_-Me parece un buen trato -sonrió.- Ahora... transformaciones._

- Lo olvidaba... -abrí los ojos asustada.- No quiero -me detuve.

_Henry tomó sus dos manos.- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien ¿ok? Te lo prometo -besó su frente.- Has mejorado mucho -sonrió._

- Pero me da mucho miedo... ¿y si no salgo bien? ¿Si todo se me borra cuando tenga el examen frente a mí? ¿Si transformo mal algo? -fruncí el ceño.- Tú estás tranquilo porque eres maravillosamente bueno en todo.

_-No es verdad -le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- Te prometí que ibas a salir bien ¿recuerdas? así que vas a salir bien. Hemos estado practicando mucho y si se te borra todo solo recuerda cuando hemos estado practicando, además... es probable que esté ahí contigo en el práctico, si te pones nerviosa mírame y cálmate._

Desvié la mirada.- No creo que sea buena idea -susurré.- Bueno, no importa... trataré de calmarme -asentí casi sonriendo.

_-Todo irá bien -sonrió y la condujo hacia una terraza.- No estudiemos más por hoy._

- No, tienes razón, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, debemos estudiar... pero después de la cena, ¿sí? -recargué mi barbilla en su hombro y sonreí.

_-Después de la cena -sonrió y se giró para abrazarla.- Me gusta tu altura -rió.-Ya me dio flojera hacer más exámenes._

- Sigo sin entender por qué te gusta mi altura -reí.- Vamos empezando, Stuart.

_-Lo sé, pero ya no quiero -rió.- Deberíamos quedarnos una Navidad aquí para ver como es._

- ¿No eres tú el que me decía que practicáramos para los exámenes y todo eso? -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Sería una buena idea, hay que decirle al resto.

_-Sí, fui yo, pero igual ya no quiero -rió.- Cuando vuelva tu primo les decimos, a mi mamá no le agradará mucho la idea, más porque Abie ya entra el próximo año, aunque supongo que con que ella vuelva está bien._

- ¿Pretendes dejar a Abie fuera del plan? -hice un puchero.- Eres un hermano malvado -le hice cosquillas mientras reía.- Sí, muy malvado.

_-Espera, espera -rió e intentó apartarse.-La dejo fuera por mi mamá -le sujetó las manos._

- ¿Para que no se enoje Lucy? ¿Por qué Abie es muy pequeña aún? -levanté una ceja.

_-No, para que no extrañe a sus dos hijos -sonrió._

- Pero, ¿no crees que Abie se sentirá mal si la mandas sola de regreso en Navidad? -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-No -se sentó en el barandal.- Abie puede andar por ahí sin mí, además de que extrañaría a sus amigas muggle._

- ¿Estás seguro? -ladeé la cabeza.- ¿Tú extrañas a tus raros amigos muggles?

_-No realmente... les pegó la adolescencia y creo que es mejor alejarnos un poco -hizo una mueca de disgusto.- De hecho en las vacaciones pasadas tuvimos unos problemas._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Qué problemas? En tu cumpleaños todo parecía estar bien.

_-Se empezaron a juntar con personas de quienes desconfío y le están entrando al cigarro, alcohol y eso me daba igual, pero cuando supe que de vez en cuando "molestaban" personas me molesté -se encogió de hombros._

Torcí el gesto.- Entiendo -sonreí un poco y lo despeiné, me costó trabajo porque estaba más arriba.- Pero por eso nos tienes a nosotros -reí tratando de animarlo.- Aunque molestamos mucho y... te haría cosquillas pero estás sobre ese barandal, así que no.

_-No me caería fuerte -dijo mirando hacia atrás, la volvió a ver.- Más que nada me molestó que se enojaron porque querían que Kailen y yo molestáramos también y me negué._

- ¿Eso les dijeron? -meneé la cabeza.- Como si no los conocieran, era obvio que no ibas a aceptar... -le tomé las manos.- ¿Sólo se enojaron? ¿No les hicieron nada a ustedes?

_-Creyeron que a Kailen le llamaría la atención y ahí terminaría yo con ella -sonrió y apretó sus manos un poco.- Hubo una pequeña pelea pero nos vio un profesor de su escuela, huimos y a ellos los atraparon. No le vayas a contar a Abie que le irá con el chisme a mi mamá._

Negué.- No soy tan chismosa e imprudente, Stuart... mientras no les hayan hecho daño, todo está bien -sonreí.

_-Me dejaron un par de moretones pero dijimos que fue porque me caí de un árbol -rió.- Kailen los dejó más lastimados -volvió a reír.- Esperemos tu primo nunca la haga enojar._

No pude evitar reír con él.- Primero esperemos que Nick no se entere de esto y después nos preocupamos de su seguridad física... aunque no me importa -sonreí.

_Sonrió.- Le sale la Slytherin que lleva dentro cuando se enoja. Si fuera Slytherin... me la pasaría todo el día contigo hasta que te fastidiaras de mí._

- No eres Slytherin y eso haces todos los días -reí.- No creo que puedas ser más fastidioso.

_-Podría estar de ensimoso contigo como Steve con Violette -rió y negó.- No, ellos son algo serio y extraño. Pero te fastidiaría más._

Asentí.- ¿En serio crees que hay otra manera de fastidiarme más?

_-Tal vez -la jaló con una mano hacia él, la miró un momento, sonrió y le hizo cosquillas, bajó del barandal.-Vamos a cenar._

- ¡Hey! -reí y lo empujé.- No cenarás, estás castigado por hacerme cosquillas -sonreí.

_-Pero tengo hambre -tomó su mano y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor._

- ¡Espera, Stuart! -dije mientras trataba de seguir su paso, suspiré y tuve que correr sino me caería.- ¡Vamos pues!

_-¡Eh! ¡Gané! - rió y se sentaron esa vez en la mesa de Hufflepuff.- Luego practicaremos un rato._

- Te va a dar flojera -dije mientras me servía.- Comerás mucho, platicarás un rato, te dará sueño y querrás irte a dormir -le sonreí.

_-Pero tengo que ponerte a practicar -comió y sonrió.- Me conoces bien._

Asentí.- Ya veremos si aguantas -miré a mi alrededor.- ¿Y Kailen?

_-La vi subir las escaleras hacia donde las lechuzas hace rato -dijo Marcus al escucharnos._

_-Ha de haberle escrito algo a Nícolas -se sirvió más comida y siguió comiendo tranquilamente._

- Tal vez... -me serví jugo. _O fue a visitar su despacho_, pensé y sonreí.- Sí, supongo que eso hizo, debe extrañarlo.

_-Al menos ya dejó de hablar de él cada cinco minutos, ya habla de otras cosas, como Quidditch y sus plantas -siguió comiendo y bostezó.- Rayos. _

- Pero sus plantas est... -reí.- Te lo dije.

_-No es justo -sonrió y se recargó en ella.- Vamos a practicar de todos modos._

- Te vas a quedar dormido a mitad de práctica -lo despeiné y terminé mi cena.

_-No es verdad -se levantó.- Vamos, hay mucho que practicar y cuanto más pronto terminemos más pronto iremos a dormir._

- Por lo que veo, será muy pronto -reí mientras me levantaba.

_-Tal vez se me vaya el sueño cuando estemos practicando -fueron a la Sala de Menesteres, al ya habitual cuarto improvisado de Henry._

Me encogí de hombros y miré a mi alrededor.- Parece como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine -sonreí.

_El cuarto estaba un tanto cambiado, Henry había acomodado cosas de diferente manera y ahora había más libros amontonados por todos lados.- No ha pasado tanto tiempo -sonrió._

- Ya lo sé, pero me parece mucho tiempo -reí y me senté sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué vamos a practicar, capitán?

_-Transformaciones -sonrió y preparó unas cuantas cosas que transformar. Cuando se dieron cuenta llevaban alrededor de dos horas practicando y ya había pasado el horario límite para estar fuera del dormitorio._

- Se nos pasó la hora de nuevo -miré el reloj. Suspiré.- Y mañana es el examen.

_-Durmamos entonces -se estiró y jaló el sofá-cama, le echó cobijas encima.- Nos levantaremos temprano mañana -sonrió._

- La primera y única vez que dormimos aquí, nos levantamos muy tarde -fruncí el ceño.- Me da algo de miedo no despertar a tiempo...

_-Ese día no teníamos preocupaciones -se estiró y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó un despertador.- No nos levantaremos tarde -sonrió y lo dejó a lado del sofá-cama._

Miré el objeto.- Si no llegamos a tiempo, te culparé y jamás te perdonaré -me senté en la orilla del sofá-cama.

_-Está bien -ajustó el despertador.- Nos levantaremos a tiempo, te lo prometo -sonrió y se acostó en su respectiva orilla._

- Está bien -me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda.- Buenas noches, Stuart.

_-Buenas noches, Clary -sonrió y se quedó dormido pronto._

No podía negar que el examen me tenía algo nerviosa e insegura, así que tardé un poco más en dormir, aunque los leves ronquidos ocasionales de Henry me ayudaron esta vez.

_Al otro día el despertador sonó una hora antes del desayuno y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos, notó que ella no se había despertado y la movió con cuidado.- Hora de levantarse, princesa Clarissa._

Suspiré cuando escuché su voz, me tallé un ojo sin moverme.- Ya te oí -en la última hora había despertado cada 10 minutos por el temor a que se nos hiciera tarde.

_-¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó mientras se sentaba.-Tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos y desayunar antes de ir al exámen._

- Algo -me estiré todavía acostada.- He dormido mejor -asentí.- Vamos a nuestras casas.

_-Ya dormiremos más hoy -estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sonrió.- Ya verás que sale bien todo hoy._

- Eso espero -tomé su mano con resignación y me levanté. Meneé la cabeza.- Tengo que pensar positivo...

_-Todo va a salir bien -le revolvió el cabello un poco, sonrió.- Ya verás._

- Pensaré que así falta menos para el de Pociones -traté de sonreír y lo tomé de la mano.- Vámonos de aquí antes de que sea tarde -empecé a caminar a la salida.

_-Está bien -se fueron a sus casas, se arreglaron rápido y pronto ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Yo estaba platicando con Violette y Steve cuando ellos llegaron._

- Alguien no estuvo en su cama anoche -dijo Vi sonriente cuando llegamos. Sonreí.

- No molestes, tú ni vas al dormitorio -traté de relajarme hablando con ella.

_Steve rió bajito y siguió comiendo con la mano que tenía libre, la otra rodeaba la cintura de Vi.-Estuvimos practicando transformaciones y se nos fue el tiempo -dijo Henry._

_-Y tú feliz ¿no? -dije sonriente._

- Pero ya iré a dormir al cuarto, para que no me extrañes y corras a los brazos de Henry -dijo Violette mientras reía bajito y comía tranquila.

- No necesito que vayas para cor... -estuve a punto de decir una tontería, ella lo notó aunque ya me había metido un pedazo de pan a la boca.

_Reí con ganas, Steve susurró algo al oído de Violette, Henry rió también pero más quedito, para él mismo, sonrió y se sintió un tanto confundido.- Provecho -dijo y comió._

- Provecho -repetí con la cara agachada, evitando sonrojarme porque todos lo habían notado y me puse a desayunar. Violette meneó la cabeza sonriente y se recargó en Steve.

_-Ya me estoy acostumbrando -dije señalando a Steve y Violette con un tenedor, comí._

_-¿Se les hace extraño no ver terrorífica a Violette todo el tiempo? -preguntó Steve, Henry y yo asentimos.- Le gusta torturarme -sonrió._

- A este paso ya no sé si es extraño o no -asentí.- Creo que también me estoy acostumbrando.

_-Ya era hora -dijo Steve y besó la frente de Violette._

_-Creo que iré a estudiar un poco antes del examen -dije tras comer mi tercer pastelillo.- Los veré afuera del salón ¿sí? -sonreí un poco, tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia la salida. Henry se encogió de hombros y le dio un pastelillo a Clary, le sonrió._

Violette sonreía mientras Steve la besaba. Vi alejarse a Kailen.- Deberíamos estudiar también -le dije a Henry mientras tomaba el pastelillo entre mis manos.

_-Ya estudiamos mucho -dijo mientras se servía más huevo.- Nos va a ir bien -le sonrió tratando de hacerla sentir segura._

_-Podríamos fugarnos del examen -le dijo Steve en un susurro a Vi._

Violette negó.- Quiero ser responsable por lo menos esta vez -soltó una risita.

- Lo decía para hacerle compañía a Kailen más que nada -dije con media sonrisa.

_-Está bien -dijo Steve y le dio otro beso.- Comamos entonces, tienes que comer bien -sonrió y continuó con su desayuno._

_-Ah...-rió.- Me vi lento. Está bien, vamos -dijo Henry._

Vi asintió y siguió comiendo. Reí bajito.- ¿Dónde dijo que estaría?

_-No dijo, solo dijo que nos veríamos fuera de donde el examen...-se quedó pensando.- Estará en la terraza que suele visitar, en el despacho de Nícolas o en la biblioteca._

- Hmm... -fruncí el ceño.- Ahora no sé si sea adecuado ir con ella, le gusta estar sola a veces, ¿no?

_-Sí... pero ha estado algo reservada últimamente -se encogió de hombros.- Es gracioso porque antes decía que no le gustaba que estuviéramos sin estar todos juntos -sonrió.- Hay que ir con ella._

- Seguro es por Nick... o en su caso, yo me comportaría así -me encogí de hombros también y me levanté.- Vamos.

_Se levantó, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y caminó.- ¿Me extrañarías si me fuera así? -preguntó sonriente y curioso._

Reí sin mirarlo.- No te lo diré -sonreí.

_-Tomaré eso como un sí -sonrió más y caminó hacia la terraza, era el lugar más cercano. Cuando salieron estaba dormida con un libro en la cara._

- No interpretes mal mis silencios -fruncí el ceño y sonreí.- Dormida... como siempre.

_-¿Interpreté mal tu silencio? -sonrió y la abrazó desde atrás, rodeando sus hombros.- ¿Te digo algo gracioso?_

- No interpretes mis silencios como tú quieras -corregí y asentí.

_-Los interpretaré como quiera mientras no me los niegues -sonrió.- A veces ella siente que más que sus hermanos mayores es como si fuéramos sus padres -rió.- Sobre todo cuando discutimos -rió otro poco._

Empecé a reír.- Nunca me puse a pensar que parecemos un matrimonio disfuncional al pelear -seguí riendo pero más bajo.- Es tu culpa.

_-Está bien, es mi culpa -sonrió.- Pero ya me portaré bien, no coquetearé y no discutiré, te seré fiel -rió quedito.- Pero no pienso consentir a nuestro intento de hija autodenominada -rió._

- ¿Fiel? -bufé mientras reía.- Sí, claro -miré a Kailen.- Creo que la consientes de más a veces -sonreí.- Sólo te pones exigente cuando se trata de Quidditch.

_-En serio te seré fiel -la abrazó más.- Seremos una familia funcional -sonrió.- Es que no compartes casa con nosotros, pero a cada rato se molesta conmigo._

- Ajá -lo miré de reojo.- ¿Por qué se molesta contigo? Bueno, eres fastidioso y eso es evidente, pero tengo que preguntarlo -reí.

_-Por preocupón y latoso -rió.- A veces solo se desquita conmigo._

_- Si fueran mis papás no dormiría a gusto nunca -dije con un bostezo, me senté.- ¿No pueden hablar más bajito?_

- Eso... -la miré poquito sonrojada.- Perdona, creí que estabas profundamente dormida.

_Negué.- No llevaba mucho tiempo despierta -bostecé y me levanté.- Iré al baño y luego ya al salón. Nos vemos -me estiré y caminé hacia allá, me regañé un poco, últimamente me ponía un poco gruñona. Henry rió._

- Si todo esto es por Nick... debería escribirle para que regrese ya -dije con media sonrisa al verla irse.

_-Tiene que aprender a no verlo siempre ¿no crees? No quiero que se haga dependiente a él, por eso se enoja conmigo a veces y por eso le exijo un poco más que a los demás en el Quidditch -la miró y sonrió.- Mamá Clarissa está preocupada -rió y caminó.- Adelantémonos._

- No me digas mamá Clarissa, se escucha muy raro y sobre todo a mi edad -fruncí el ceño y reí.- Haz lo que quieras, Stuart. Yo pienso diferente -sonreí y me adelanté.

_-Por eso somos un matrimonio disfuncional -rió.- Velo desde mi punto de vista, tendré que lidiar con una Kailen malhumorada y nostálgica todo el verano si se vuelve muy dependiente de él. _

- Pero Nick tiene más facilidad de verla en vacaciones -sonreí.- Abie podría distraerla.

_-Sí, supongo -tomó su mano.- Ya es hora del examen._

Abrí los ojos asustada y lo jalé.- Vámonos -empecé a correr algo nerviosa.

_-Tranquila, tenemos tiempo -le dijo sonriente, pero caminó más rápido para quedar frente a ella y ahora él la jaló._

- ¿Y por qué me jalas? -dije mientras lo seguía. Llegamos a tiempo y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares de siempre.

_-Suerte -dijo Henry unos minutos antes de comenzar a contestar el examen. No estuvo tan complicado como esperaba pero aun así hubo cosas que no supe y que tuve que preguntar a mi amigo porque sentía que no alcanzaba la nota necesaria._

Durante todo el examen estuve nerviosa, era normal. Varias cosas las sabía gracias a Henry conocía la teoría, lo que se me dificultaba era ponerlo todo en práctica. Supongo me iría bien en ese...

_Cuando me aburrí salí del examen, Henry no salió sino hasta que Clary lo hizo, por si necesitaba algo y podía ayudarle._

Fui de las últimas en salir porque no estaba segura de mis respuestas pero sabía que si seguía revisando el examen, sería peor.

_Henry la siguió cuando se levantó, al salir le iba a hablar pero le gané. -No te preocupes, princesa Clarissa. Verás que te fue bien -dije sonriente imitando a Henry, reí.- Esto te iba a decir._

_-Cierto -dijo él, rió y miró a nuestra amiga con una sonrisa._

- No estoy preocupada -dije con media sonrisa.- Bueno, un poco... por el práctico, no tanto por este, pero supongo tendrá que pasar lo que deba pasar, ¿no?

_-Saldrás bien -dijo sonriente aún.- ¿Quieres practicar o hacemos algo más? _

_Bostecé y me estiré, comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, no estaría mal dormir un rato antes del examen, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya estaba en la mira de la bibliotecaria._

Negué.- Sólo me voy a poner más nerviosa. Mejor descansemos un rato antes de la comida -seguí a Kailen.

_-Está bien -dijo y no siguió.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-A dormir -contesté y bostecé.- Aunque ya me dio hambre._

- No tardará en estar la comida, supongo -dije al revisar mi reloj.- Dormir puede ser una buena idea.


	34. Chapter 34

Cap. 34

_Asentí y seguí caminando hacia la biblioteca, suspiré. La biblioteca estaba llena de gente que estudiaba para los exámenes, aun así nuestro espacio de siempre estaba desocupado._

Nos quedamos en nuestro lugar, creo que fui la única en no dormir... y lo hice por un rato y breve. A la hora de la comida, fuimos al Gran Comedor antes de que empezara el siguiente examen.

_Fingí dormir pero no podía, llevaba días sin poder tener una buena siesta y eso me irritaba un poco. En cuanto despertó Henry fuimos a comer, terminé antes que todos y me inventé una tonta excusa para irme primero del Gran Comedor. Intentaría dormir de nuevo en la terraza un rato pero estaba ocupada por Violette y Steve._

- Quiero que esto terminé ya -dije mientras terminaba de comer, refiriéndome a los exámenes.

_-Pronto terminarán, los demás se te harán rápidos -le sonrió y siguió comiendo.- Yo también ya quiero terminar los exámenes._

- Supongo que sí -me encogí de hombros y me recargué en la mesa.- Y apenas llegamos dos...

_-Se te hacen así porque son de los que más pesados se te hacían o al menos más nerviosa te ponían... ¿no? -le acomodó el cabello.- Anímate, terminaremos antes de que te des cuenta._

- Eso creo -solté una risita.- Sólo ansío hacer el de Pociones, el más sencillo de todos.

_-Ese me da flojera -rió.- Ya quiero que acaben todos, no quiero estudiar, ni hacer tareas ni nada. Deberíamos ir a jugar Quidditch en la noche, sería interesante._

- Sí sería interesante -sonreí.- Podemos fingir que patrullamos... otra vez.

_-Sí y si alguien nos ve lo aturdimos y lo dejamos colgado de un aro -rió._

- Genial... o amarrarlo al poste del aro -sonreí inocentemente.- Es idea de Kailen transmitida por Nick.

_-Cierto, quería amarrar al conejo al poste -rió.- Sí, podemos amarrar a toda la Brigada al poste -sonrió._

- Yo estoy en la Brigada -levanté una ceja y reí.

_-Pero tú eres Clarissa -sonrió.- ¿No has notado cómo te miran tus compañeros por sentarte aquí? Me ha dicho Kailen que te consideran medio traidora los que te conocen de ahí._

Me encogí de hombros.- Apenas si les presto atención... No me importa lo que piensen de mí, en poco más de dos años no los volveré a ver y ni se acordarán de mí -sonreí.

_-Hasta que por alguna razón vayan a San Mungo y una posión les sepa amarga -la miró y rió._

Reí también.- No creo que me recuerden ahí tampoco, pero bueno, eso no importa.

_-¿Sabes qué? Cuando esté en un equipo de Quidditch, si tengo que viajar les diré "No iré a ningún lado sin mi sanadora personal" y te llevaré conmigo a todos lados donde viaje por si me lastimo._

- Eso sería un poco egoísta... -me quedé pensando.- ¿Y el resto de los paciente qué?

_-Habrá más sanadores que los atienda -le acomodó el cabello.- Pero yo solo me dejaré atender por una especial._

Meneé la cabeza.- ¿Conoces el ruibarbo? -reí y me sonrojé un poco.- Es mejor salir ya, para el examen. -vas-

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó curioso mientras se levantaba._

- Yo me entiendo sola -reí y empecé a caminar.

_-Está bien -la siguió. Cuando llegaron al lugar del examen había varias personas esperando a ser llamadas, de nuevo les tocaría juntos pasar._

- ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar juntos? -le dije con una sonrisa. Respiré profundo y exhale despacio.- Te desearía suerte pero no la necesitas.

_-Te desearía suerte pero sé que no la necesitarás, hemos practicado mucho y mejoraste mucho también -le sonrió, besó su mano y entraron al examen. A Henry le tocó un señor que parecía ser un tanto mayor._

No me fije en mi evaluador, en mi cabeza estaba repasando todos los hechizos que sabía. Me tocó convertir varias pelotitas pequeñas, como canicas de colores en pájaros.

_Henry reconoció a ese hombre, había estado presente cuando le hicieron la prueba para ser animago. Él también lo reconoció e intercambió unas cuantas palabras.- Tu prueba será transformarte -dijo sonriente._

_-Preferiría no hacerlo -dijo Henry.- Mi amiga -señaló a Clary discretamente,- aún no sabe que puedo hacerlo y quiero que siga como secreto._

_El evaluador rió y le pidió una transformación parcial._

Las aves, sorprendentemente, aparecieron al primero intento. Se parecían a mi patronus y quise reír aunque eran multicolores y muy hiperactivos.

_Henry miró sonriente las aves que creó Clary y rió un poco al ver como las atrapaban. Respiró hondo y se concentró, haría de lo que más trabajo le había costado lograr durante sus prácticas: transformar sus brazos en alas de lechuza._

Mientras las atrapaban, miré a Henry con curiosidad pues no tenía ningún objeto frente a él ni su varita en la mano... no sabía que le habían pedido hacer.

_Volvió a respirar hondo y realizó la transformación de golpe, si lo hacía lento quedaría perfecta pero debido al tamaño que tomarían las alas sería doloroso así que prefirió hacerlo rápido. Sus brazos ya no estaban, eran ahora unas enormes alas de lechuza, las agitó un poco. El evaluador aplaudió emocionado._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, tanto por la transformación que le había pedido y porque parecía que él realmente sabía hacerlo. Sonreí sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que alguien me dijo que saliera porque ya había terminado mi evaluación.

_Henry deshizo la transformación y se despidió del evaluador, salió del salón y examinó sus brazos, arrancó una pluma mientras fruncía el ceño.- Eso no debería pasar ya -pensó._

- ¡Fue asombroso! -le dije cuando lo vi salir del Gran Comedor.- No sabía que podías hacer transformaciones con tu propio cuerpo -le ayudé con otro par de plumas, quitándolas delicadamente.- Aunque debí suponerlo por todas tus visitas a la enfermería.

_Sonrió al verla.- Sí, por eso visitaba la enfermería -arrancó otra.- Estas fallas ya no deberían ocurrir…_

- Bueno, si son transformaciones parciales como la tuya supongo que debe pasar -una pluma no quería salir.- A menos que fueras un animago o algo así, que no creo.

_Henry rió.- ¿No crees que pudiera serlo? Si soy genial con estas cosas -sonrió y arrancó con fuerza la pluma que quedaba causando que sangrara un poco.- Tal vez soy un animago y me transformo en algún animal que me permita espiar a las chicas ¿qué tal que te espío? _

Reí mientras le ponía una parte de la manga de mi suéter sobre el puntillo de sangre.- Ya sé que eres genial y ya sé que realmente puedes serlo... sólo que, si lo fueras, ya me lo habrías dicho, por eso lo dudo -le sonreí.- Somos amigos y no es de las cosas que podríamos ocultarnos.

_-A menos que me gustes y sea pervertido en el fondo y quiera espiarte ¿no? -le guiñó un ojo y se recargó en la pared.- Entonces si te dijera ya no podría pasar desapercibido. _

Me sonrojé.- También sé que eres un pervertido... -desvié la mirada.- Pero confío en que no serías capaz de espiarme.

_Sonrió un poco.- Tal vez sí -se estiró y tronó.- Tengo que practicar más -frunció el ceño.- Daré un vuelo nocturno hoy...-susurró para sí mismo._

El sonrojo aumentó y me recargué en la pared también pero algo más lejos de él.- Espero que Kailen salga pronto.

_-Tardará un rato por su apellido -la miró y sonrió.- Esperemos no se tarde de todos modos -recargó su cabeza en la de ella._

_Mi examen estuvo... curioso. Tuve que transformar un animal en un objeto que se moviera pero sin moverse, algo así entendí. Frente a mí tenía un pequeño hurón, después de pensarlo unos minutos lo convertí en un reloj de arena, sonreí al lograrlo pero noté que tenía un pequeño bulto en la base, sobresalía un pedazo de cola. Cuando el evaluador se acercó a examinarlo más de cerca moví rápido la varita, murmuré el hechizo y desapareció el pedazo extra._

Asentí distraída mientras una idea un tanto absurda rondaba por mi cabeza.- Esperemos que le vaya bien -murmuré.

_Después de un rato salí, me encontré a mis amigos sentados en el suelo. Henry dormía recargado en Clarissa, sonreí.- Vamos a cenar -dije y patié a mi amigo._

- Vamos a cenar, Stuart -lo despeiné y me quise levantar pero él estorbaba.

_-Voy, voy -dijo Henry mientras se levantaba y le ofreció la mano a Clary. Me estiré y bostecé esperando que se apuraran, tenía hambre y quería irme a dormir._

Me levanté rápido y los seguí.

_Comencé a caminar hacia el despacho de Nick tranquilamente.- ¿A dónde vas? Hay que esperar a que el Gran Comedor esté listo, además falta tiempo para la cena -dijo Henry, lo miré y sonreí._

_-Le pedí a Alphonse, el elfo que le lleva la comida a Nick, que si podría llevarnos algo de comer a su despacho como por esta hora -sonreí otro poco y continué mi camino._

Reí bajito.- Por mi está bien, no tengo mucha hambre de todas maneras -sonreí.- Así podemos irnos a dormir más temprano.

_-Me agrada esa idea, tengo sueño -bostecé y subimos todos al despacho de Nick, al entrar encontramos varios platillos suficientes para nosotros tres colocados sobre la mesa de centro.- Ese elfo es genial -dije y me senté a comer._

- La mayoría de los elfos domésticos que conozco son geniales -me dispuse a cenar también.

_-Sí, lo son -sonreí y comí. Henry también comenzó a comer.- ¡En el examen de mañana sacaré una E! -reí y noté una carta sobre el escritorio, sonreí, seguramente era de Nick._

- ¿Cuál toca mañana? ¿Herbologia o Defensa? -dije mientras comía una empanada de calabaza. Seguí su mirada y reí.

_-Sigue Herbología -dijo Henry mientras comía. Asentí dándole la razón a mi amigo y me senté en silencio a leer la carta mientras comía postres._

- Entonces sí, sacarás una E -volví a reír y me asomé sobre su hombro.- ¿Qué dice mi primo?

_-Que su papá está mejor pero él seguirá ayudando un poco en el Ministerio -le pasé el trozo de pergamino donde decía eso y continué leyendo otro trozo, hice un puchero. Henry rió y continuó comiendo._

- El tío Dave es fuerte -sonreí y levanté una ceja.- ¿Y ese puchero?

_Negué, doblé el pergamino y volví a comer mi pastelillo.- No sabe cuándo volverá -suspiré y seguí comiendo._

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos -me encogí de hombros.- Ya volverá, Kailen.

_-Lo sé, lo sé -oí un maullido y me asomé bajo el escritorio, Aravis y el gato de Vi estaban ahí escondidos, reí.- Ellos también extrañan a alguien._

- Áyax debe estar divirtiéndose con Lulu, pero seguramente también los extraña -sonreí.

_-Todos se extrañan a todos -dijo Henry mientras terminaba de comer.- Apúrenle, hay que ir a dormir que mañana hay exámenes también -sonrió, le mostré la lengua y seguí comiendo._

- Yo ya terminé -reí y me acosté en el suelo.- Como si se hubieran dejado de ver un año.

_-Me quedaré aquí a dormir -dije con un ligero sonrojo y terminé también de comer._

_-Entonces hay que irnos -dijo Henry a Clary mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara._

_-Puede ir a dormir juntos en la Sala de Menesteres mientras "practican" para Herbología -dije con una sonrisa inocente, reí y busqué papel con qué contestarle la carta a Nick._

- Pero no tenemos que practicar para Herbologia... creo -dije dudosa y con el ceño fruncido.

_-No tenemos qué -dijo mi amigo poniéndole una mano en medio del ceño, le sonrió.- En teoría estará sencillo._

_-Henry tonto, no entendiste el punto -le dije desde el escritorio. Escribí la carta muy rápido y chequé el reloj.- Iré donde las lechuzas._

- ¿Qué punto? -los miré.- ¿No es tarde para enviar la carta?

_-Ninguno, solo los molesto -dije y me estiré.- Entonces la enviaré mañana antes del desayuno -la dejé de nuevo sobre el escritorio y caminé al dormitorio._

_-No le hagas caso -dijo Henry a Clary y se levantó._

- No le hago caso entonces -me levanté también.- Vamos a nuestras casas, quiero dormir -bostecé.

_-Buenas noches -exclamé desde dentro de la habitación._

_-Hasta mañana -respondió mi amigo y esperó a Clary para irse con ella._

- Adiós, Kailen -seguí a Henry y salimos del despacho.- Me siento con menor estrés.

_-Eso es bueno -le sonrió.- Verás que serán más sencillos los que vienen, al menos más relajados._

Asentí con una sonrisa y seguimos el camino a nuestras Casas. El examen de Herbologia fue de los más sencillos, tal vez no sacaría una E pero sabía que me iría bien.

_El examen de Herbología fue muy sencillo, estaba convencida de que sacaría la nota más alta. El siguiente fue Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era parte de mis tres materias favoritas así que lo realicé a mi parecer bien. El que seguía era Runas Antiguas, para ese me puse a practicar mucho, le pedía ayuda a Clary y descubrí que Henry también sabía de runas aunque no tomaba esa materia._

Agradecí que llegara el fin de semana aunque el examen de Runas Antiguas fue de los más sencillos que hice en esa primera semana, porque en el de Defensa no había estado segura de mostrar o no lo que había aprendido del ED gracias a los chicos. A pesar de ese descanso, la siguiente semana empezó rápido, pero no me importó, era el examen de Pociones.

_No me gustó el examen de Pociones, me estresaba tener que esperar a que quedara lista la poción, era aburrido, por poco y me quedo dormida. El examen de Aritmancia me trajo como loca estudiando, definitivamente no volvería a cursarla, era interesante pero empezaba a perder el poco cariño que le tenía a los números._

Mientras Kailen hacía su examen de Aritmancia, nos relajamos bajo el árbol de siempre y me di cuenta de que ya había terminado los exámenes que necesitaba para el puesto de Sanador... más de una 'Supera las expectativas' sí podría lograrlo. Durante el de Cuidado de Mágicas, pensé en que a Kailen podría traerle ciertos recuerdos de cierta persona de quien no teníamos noticias nuevas.

_Desde el de Aritmancia no dejaba de pensar en Nick, hasta me molestó que estuviera tan presente en mi mente y no estuviera ahí físicamente. En el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas me estuve distrayendo a cada rato pero logré terminarlo sin mayor problema. El que seguía era Astronomía y toda mi energía y entusiasmo volvió pues era otra materia que dominaba y era de mis favoritas._

Astronomía era interesante pero no era de mis fuertes y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en qué podría aparecer en el examen de Adivinación que Henry había hecho, "adivina la muerte del cerdo rosado" o algo así. En Historia de la Magia estuve despierta porque recordé de un solo golpe todas las fechas que había estado estudiando con Violette.

_Magia terrestre fue casi un juego, ese realmente no contaba y lo calificaba el profesor pero igual estudié; al mostrarle en lo que había estado trabajando me felicitó y saqué una buena nota. En Historia de la Magia... supe la mitad, la mitad de la mitad faltante la copié de otros y la otra parte la dejé a la suerte. Estuve tratando de resolver las preguntas que me faltaban pero me quedé dormida._

Nick había hablado con sus alumnos para decirle que el TIMO de Música sería aplicado por otro profesor si es que no lograba convencer a la Directora de que no se realizara. En el de Arte muggle, había sido una especie de "trabajo final" donde había elegido hacer una escultura, si a eso podía llamarle así, del torso de un hombre... con alas de lechuza. Era lo peor que había hecho y quedé toda sucia de barro, la plastilina me estresaba y agradecí que Henry ya no estuviera en esa clase.

_El examen de música estuvo a cargo del profesor de Encantamientos, tuvimos que interpretar cualquier pieza y toqué una que me deprimió, casi me pongo a llorar al terminar de tocar. Henry había estado a punto de presentar el examen de Arte muggle pero la profesora le dijo que no podía porque solo estaba de colado en la clase así que se conformó con esperar a Clary fuera._

La profesora me había dicho que era bonito a pesar de todo, yo quise decirle que no tenía que compadecerse de mi falta de habilidad artística. Guardé la escultura en mi bolsa y salí del salón. Ese día por la mañana, mi tío Dave se había rebelado contra su familia y decidió que estaba listo para trabajar. Nick, sin tiempo para avisar, se apareció en un muelle del puerto Le Havre para tomar un ferri y regresar a Inglaterra.

_Henry iba feliz platicando con Clary sobre el examen de Arte muggle cuando se cruzaron nuestros caminos. Iba a hablarles cuando de pronto pasaron junto a mí unos chicos de ED, me sorprendí al oír lo que iban pensando y antes de siquiera poder dar unos pasos tras ellos, Henry me sostuvo desde atrás. Ese día estaba como en primero, oía los pensamientos de todos sin quererlo y dejaba entrar a mi amigo con mayor facilidad. Traté de soltarme pero no me dejó._

_-¡No! No es seguro. Dijimos que solo estábamos allí para aprender, no vamos a ir a seguir ninguna locura -iba a protestar y me miró serio.- Le prometiste a Nícolas que te cuidarías ¿no? ¿Qué dirá si vas tras unos mortífagos sin pensarlo a una sección del Ministerio donde nadie entra libremente? No vamos a ir._

_Lo miré, pensé de nuevo en Nick y me puse a llorar, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía._

Miré un poco asustada a Kailen.- Creo que tienes razón, Stuart -no se me ocurrió otra cosa que abrazarla.- Será peor en vacaciones -lo miré.- ¿A dónde quiere ir?

_No lloraba solo por Nick, esos días había estado muy receptiva y estaba cansada de tanto estrés ajeno que sumado al mío que me hacía sentir de nuevo yo de once años, abrumada por todo alrededor. Me molesté por estar llorando pero no podía evitarlo, estaba cansada, fastidiada, actuaba impulsivamente y lo extrañaba. Henry le contó rápidamente a Clary lo que había escuchado, no era mucho pero era suficiente._

Asentí.- Stuart tiene razón... de nuevo -entrecerré los ojos.- Es peligroso, ya tendrás tus propias aventuras cuando crezcas -reí bajito.- Mejor vamos a descansar, ¿sí?- la miré con una sonrisa amable.

_-Tengo hambre... -dije mientras pasaba una mano por mis ojos quitando las lágrimas. Henry sonrió._

_-Iré a conseguir comida y las veo ahorita ¿les parece? -dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. Asentí y suspiré._

_-De nuevo me siento pequeña...-susurré._

Reí otra vez.- Es que eres pequeña -la despeiné y fruncí el ceño.- Bien, ya te llené el cabello de barro.

_-Somos de la edad... -pasé una mano por mi cabello embarrando el barro.- Vamos al despacho... ahí podemos estar los tres sin problemas... -comencé a caminar. _

_-Ahorita las alcanzo -dijo Henry y se encaminó a las cocinas._

- Pero eres más pequeña en estatura -la seguí.- Aunque tienes más agallas que yo -reí y saqué mi varita para limpiarle.- Perdona, debí fijarme antes -usé un trapo para el barro de mi mano.

_-Pero yo soy bien chillona -sonreí un poco y abrí la puerta en cuanto llegamos.- Debo dejar de traer tantas plantas aquí..._

- Pero haces cosas que yo no haría -reí y caminé al baño con dificultad.- Es una selva... iré a lavar mis manos.

_-Está bien -miré las plantas, saqué la varita comencé a recortarlas un poco, luego las acomodé de manera que no estorbaran mucho._

- ¿Por qué Nícolas es tan ordenado? -dije mientras veía su habitación, reí.- Lo olvidaba, yo soy así también -le grité a Kailen desde el baño.- ¿Has recibido carta de mi primo?

_-No desde hace tres días casi -respondí y terminé de acomodar las plantas. Henry entró con varios postres, comí algunos._

- No es tanto tiempo como el que creí -tenía manchas en el rostro y también las limpié. Salí secándome con una toalla.- Llegaste rápido, Stuart.

_-Sí -sonrió y comió también unos postres. Comía lento con la mirada fija en la mesa, comenzó a darme sueño._

- Deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas ya, ¿no? -sonreí y regresé a poner la toalla en el cesto de ropa sucia.

_-Yo me quedaré a dormir -dije mientras me levantaba._

_-Vamos entonces -dijo Henry y abrió la puerta para Clary.- No te desveles Kailen, tápate bien._

_-Sí, papá -respondí desde el dormitorio y sonreí. Henry rió._

Reí.- Papá Stuart... ignóralo, Kailen -salí del despacho y lo miré.- Debiste traer otro tipo de postres, yo también quería -le golpeé el brazo y empecé a caminar. A esa hora, Nick ya había llegado al puerto de Dover e iba en tren hacia Londres, era más sencillo usar la chimenea desde un lugar conocido y autorizado.

_Henry sonrió y le mostró una servilleta con sus pastelillos favoritos.- No me olvidé de ti, princesa._

_Me metí a bañar y noté que mi pijama no estaba, seguramente Alphonse la había llevado a lavar, así que tomé una playera de Nick que me quedara lo suficientemente grande y me acosté a leer un rato._

Miré los pastelillos y negué.- Te faltó mi nuevo postre favorito -agarré uno de chocolate y lo mordí.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? -la miró con curiosidad. Pronto me quedé dormida con el libro a un lado de mí._

- El pay de queso -sonreí.- Es rico y no me causa hiperactividad como esto -señalé el pastelillo. Nick usó una de las chimeneas del Caldero Chorreante para llegar a Hogwarts. Se sentía cansado y Áyax dormía tranquilamente en su jaula.

_-Pay de queso. Anotado, no se me olvida -le sonrió. Oí ruido pero pensé que era Alphonse así que no le di mayor importancia y me giré para seguir durmiendo._

Asentí.- Que no se te olvide o te golpeo -reí. Nick llegó a su oscuro despacho y como pudo, se dirigió a su habitación, liberando a su gato antes. Casi tropieza con una maceta pero sólo la movió un poco, quiso reír al notar que había más. Considero que no tenía caso encender las luces y así entró a la habitación.

_-No se me olvidará -le sonrió y tomó su mano. Oí más ruido pero no estaba segura si realmente algo sucedía o era yo que estaba entre dormida y despierta. Agarré una almohada y la abracé, seguí sin moverme mucho ni abrir los ojos._

Tomé su mano y sonreí. El cuarto no estaba tan oscuro como Nick esperaba, había un par de velas encendidas y la cama parecía ocupada por un pequeño bulto. Al saber quién era, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_Henry sonrió y tomó más seguro su mano, la llevaría hasta su sala común. Un olor familiar llegó a mí, conocía ese aroma, era un perfume que siempre podía ubicar a la primera. Abrí los ojos y me senté, al apartar el cabello de mi cara lo vi, no pude evitar sonreír emocionada.- ¡Bienvenido!_

Bostecé y me estiré aun tomando su mano.- ¿Kailen...? -dijo Nick con voz insegura. Le agradaba mucho verla después del tiempo que había pasado pero...- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-¿Te cargo? -le preguntó tras bostezar también. Hice un puchero, encendí otro par de velas._

_-¿Por qué no vienes simplemente y me saludas? - me levanté y me paré frente a él.- Lo repetiré -sonreí.- ¡Bienvenido!_

Negué.- Ya casi llegamos, sólo quiero lanzarme a mi cama y dormir mucho aunque mañana falte un examen -reí bajito.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y la miró.- Linda bienvenida -la abrazó y la cargó dando vueltas.- Merci beaucoup, mon cigne -el acento francés se le notaba un poco más.

_-Prácticamente ya acabamos -sonrió y le dio una vuelta._

_Me abracé a él, reí.- No sé decir de nada -sonreí y lo besé.- ¿Por qué no avisaste que ya venías? Al menos no me habría dormido -reí._

Asentí y sonreí.- Y es Estudios Muggles, así que no importa.

- De ríen -sonrió y la besó por un rato sin contestar.

_-Lo malo es que pronto saldremos de vacaciones -hizo una mueca.- Hablaré de nuevo con mi mamá para que se queden un par de semanas en mi casa -sonrió._

_Sonreí y respondí sus besos, me paré de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor y que no tuviera que agacharse. Lo había extrañado mucho, estaba demasiado feliz de verlo de nuevo y tenerlo allí._

- No sé sí pueda ir a tu casa en vacaciones -le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Nick la alzó de nuevo y se separó un poco.- Me alegra no haberte avisado -volvió a besarla.

_-¿Por qué? -alzó una ceja, se detuvo pues habían llegado ya a la sala común de Slytherin._

_Sonreí entre besos, me sentí sonrojada y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.- Te extrañé -susurré en su oído y besé su mejilla, le sonreí._

Me encogí de hombros.- Todo depende de cómo siga el papá de Nick.

- Eso puedo verlo -le sonrió.- ¿Tanto como para usar una de mis playeras? Porque puedo ausentarme seguido sólo para verte así aunque eso implique que me ponga nervioso como ahora -rió bajito.

_-Cierto... esperemos esté mejor -le sonrió.- Así puedo robarte unos días._

_Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado mientras jalaba hacia abajo el borde de la playera, lo había olvidado.- Mi pijama se la llevaron a lavar y me la puse -sonreí aún más sonrojada.- Aunque sí he estado durmiendo aquí -me sentí nerviosa también._

- Si es que me dejo robar -correspondí su sonrisa.

- Tus sonrojos son de las cosas que más extrañé -sonrió y acarició su mejilla.- Sabes que no hay problema si quieres usar mi ropa, mi cama o el despacho para convertirlo en una selva -rió.

_-Te secuestraré como el gigante que soy -la miró y besó su frente.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa._

_Reí y le di un beso.- Prometo que dejará de parecer una selva -acomodé mi cabello, tomé sus manos.- Ya terminé mis exámenes._

- Conozco la debilidad del gigante -me sonrojé un poco y me hice para atrás.- Hasta mañana, Stuart.

- No me importa que lo parezca -besó su mano.- ¿Lista para ser mi pequeña auror?

_Él sonrió y comenzó el camino de regreso a la casa de Hufflepuff, tuvo que correr pues ya era tarde. Sonreí más y asentí.- Lista -entrelacé nuestras manos y lo besé.- ¿Tú estás listo? -reí._

Rió y la abrazó.- Aún no, pero mis padres me sermonearon, así que ya me estoy haciendo la idea.

_-¿Te sermonearon? ¿Por qué? -lo miré con curiosidad mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.- ¿Puedo cortarlo? -sonreí._

- ¿Y si lo dejamos crecer un poco más? -le sonrió y la cargó.- Me dijeron que te dejara en paz con el asunto del peligro -caminó a la cama.- Además de que usaron varios recuerdos en mi contra.

_-¿Qué recuerdos? -me senté en la cama y lo miré con curiosidad, acaricié su cabello, sonreí._

- Cuando me iba de excursión solo o con otros amigos y los dejaba preocupados -sonrió.

_Reí.- Cuando eras joven -volví a reír, lo besé._

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no estoy joven? -se le lanzó encima.- Te haría pagar por eso pero estoy cansado -rió.

_Reí y lo empujé un poco pues me aplastaba, le sonreí.- ¿Ves? Estás cansado porque no estás joven._

- Estoy cansado porque fue un viaje largo e improvisado -la abrazó y no se movió.- Estuve buceando y volando en escoba en mis ratos libres.

_-Buceando y volando mientras tu novia se moría estudiando y porque te extrañaba -hice un puchero y luego sonreí.- Tienes que llevarme a bucear y a volar en un viaje largo e improvisado algún día -acaricié su cabello.- Descansa._

- También te extrañaba... tenía que distraerme de alguna manera -le dio un beso.- Algún día, pequeña Kailen -cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a ella.

_Besé su cabello.- Te quiero, descansa -lo abracé y cerré los ojos, sonreí, el sueño volvió a mí.- Hasta mañana._

- Je t'aime aussi -murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido con la ropa de viaje.

_Me sonrojé y reí bajito.- No te entendí todo pero... Je t' aime también -susurré y lo vi quedarse dormido, después de un rato yo también dormí._

Al día siguiente Henry y yo hicimos el examen de Estudios Muggles, mientras Nick seguía durmiendo en su despacho.

_Me levanté tarde ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, desperté a Nick para que se pusiera ropa cómoda para seguir durmiendo y luego fui a alcanzar a mis amigos fuera del salón donde era su examen. Henry terminó muy rápido el examen así que esperamos a Clarissa mientras platicábamos._

Nick se volvió a dormir casi de inmediato, los últimos días no había descansado bien. Me había quedado pensando en una pregunta, la cual ignoré al recordar que me importaba poco ese examen. Salí a reunirme con Henry.- Hola, Kailen -sonreí.- Creí que seguirías dormida.

_-No podía dormir más -sonreí.- Era mejor irme si iba a estar inquieta, así descansa mejor Nick. Además tenía que mandar una carta. ¿Cómo te..._

_-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? -interrumpió Henry._

- ¿Ya volvió Nícolas? -le pregunté a Kailen sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver a Henry.- Supongo que bien, se me hizo fácil pero en realidad no me importa mucho -sonreí.

_-Volvió anoche -sonreí.- Está bien dormido, pienso despertarlo a la hora de la comida._

Asentí.- Ahora entiendo tu sonrisa -me estiré y reí.

_Me sonrojé un poco y reí también. Henry sonrió, nos rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.- Bien señoritas, hemos terminado los exámenes ¿Qué quieren hacer?_

- ¿Quién quiere jugar Quidditch? -pregunté con una sonrisa y los miré.

_-¡Yo!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo, reímos y los reté a una carrera, comencé a correr, él tomó su mano y me siguió. _

Reí y, entrelazando bien mi mano con la de Henry, corrí para tratar de ganarle a Kailen.- Bien... -dije sin aliento ya en el campo de Quidditch.- ¿Y las escobas?


	35. Chapter 35

Cap. 35

_Reí, no había pensado en eso.-Usemos las extra que están en el almacén -dijo Henry.- No son lo máximo pero sirven, son las que se usan en primero para la clase de vuelo -sonrió y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo.- Ya vuelvo -se encaminó._

_-Había olvidado que tenemos al señor capitán aquí -reí._

- Sí... el señor capitán... -dije con una sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse.

_La miré y reí.- A la princesa Clarissa le gusta mucho el señor capitán -me estiré.- Debería decírselo, hay muchas otras princesas detrás de él, no querrás quedarte sin gigante ¿verdad?_

Reí.- ¿Soy tan obvia? -negué.- Trataré de convertir a esas princesas en sapos y alejarlas mientras recojo el valor necesario para decírselo -reí de nuevo.

_-¿O tal vez debería contarle yo? -reí y pensé que faltaba menos para poder hablar con ellos.- Ahí viene._

_Henry llegó y nos dio una escoba a cada quien, en cuanto me la dio subí frente a los aros.- Creo que seremos contrincantes -sonrió y le cedió la quaffle, se elevó._

Sonreí y me subí a la escoba.- Veamos que tal juega como cazador, señor capitán -le guiñé un ojo y empezamos a jugar.

_Fue divertido verlos jugar, ellos no lo notaban pero se acercaban cuanto podían, no jugaban bruscamente como en otras ocasiones y se tocaban más de lo necesario, reían y luego se robaban la quaffle. Pocas veces se acercaron a los aros así que poco tuve que hacer, me conformaba con verlos jugar, sonreí y sentí ganas de gritarles que se gustaban._

En algún momento, un profesor se le unió a Kailen, pero no me di cuenta por estar jugando con Henry. Nick iba en su escoba y nos miró.- Estás divirtiéndote, ¿no? -le preguntó a su novia y le dio un beso.

_-Sí -sonreí y le di un beso.- Tendremos problemas si nos ven -reí.- ¿Descansaste?_

_Henry tomó por cintura a Clary en una jugada, la acercó a él y le quitó la quaffle.- No soy tan malo de cazador ¿no crees? -rió._

- Nadie nos verá -le guiñó un ojo y asintió.- Más de la cuenta -sonrió.

Hice un gesto pensativo.- Pongo tus habilidades de cazador en duda -reí también.

_Tomé su mano y sonreí otro poco.- ¿Ah sí? -se dirigió a los aros.- ¡Guardián! No eches novio mientras juegas -me arrojó la quaffle, la tomé con la mano libre y la lancé hacia Clary._

- Apareció mi primo favorito -dije mientras atrapaba la pelota.- ¿Vas a jugar?

Él se encogió de hombros y miró a Kailen.

_Me encogí de hombros también y sonreí.- Nosotros contra ustedes, le hacemos de guardianes y cazadores a la vez -dijo mi amigo y se posicionó a lado de Clarissa. Reí, ser cazador no era mi fuerte._

Nick y yo nos miramos y reímos.- En vista de sus debilidades, estaré más cerca de los aros...

- Y yo trataré de tener la quaffle más tiempo conmigo -complementó mi primo sonriéndole a Kailen. Asentí y empezamos a jugar.

_Estuve jugando más del lado de guardián y evitando que la quaffle se acercara mucho a los aros. Henry intentaba en todos lados pero lo suyo... es ser golpeador y capitán. En algún momento perdimos la cuenta de las anotaciones, que no eran muchas. Nick era el más rápido por la escoba que tenía, pensé que tal vez lo más justo habría sido que fuéramos contrincantes porque nuestra posición ideal era la misma._

- Y quieres jugar en las ligas mayores -le dije a Henry con simulada decepción.- Realmente no eres bueno como cazador -lancé una quaffle que Nick no pudo parar. Sonreí.

_-Mi posición es golpeador y capitán -le susurró en el oído al acercarse a ella. Alcancé a agarrar la quaffle que se le escapó a Nick y aproveché que esos dos estaban un tanto distraídos para intentar anotar._

- Sí, ya lo noté -lo miré y besé su mejilla. Volé tras Kailen y Nick rió. Logré robarle la quaffle.- Por lo menos, deberías estar más atento -le sonreí.

_Hice un puchero, a cada rato me robaba la quaffle, de nuevo se volvió un juego entre ellos dos, reí y me estiré.- Ya se olvidaron que estamos jugando cuatro._

- Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de ellos también -señaló el castillo con la cabeza y sonrió.

_Sonreí y descendí casi en picada, me detuve justo a tiempo. Guardé la escoba y miré hacia arriba, mis amigos seguían metidos en su rollo y Nick llegó a mi lado, lo miré con una sonrisa. Henry se dio cuenta de que habíamos bajado pero no le dio importancia, continuó su juego con Clarissa._

Nick la tomó de la mano.- ¿Algo que quiera hacer mi pequeña Kailen? -sonrió de nuevo. Ahora la distraída fui yo, porque no me había dado cuenta de que los chicos ya no estaban.

_Me acerqué como para susurrarle algo al oído y besé su mejilla, reí.- Nada en especial -lo besé y sonreí. _

- Entonces... -la subió a su espalda.- Vamos a dormir -rió.

_Reí.- Mi Nícolas tiene sueño -recargué mi barbilla en su hombro.- Pero hay que dormir bajo el árbol de siempre -lo abracé._

Asintió y empezó a caminar.- Es una gran idea –ronroneó.

_Reí y acaricié su cabello.- Extrañaba ese ronroneo –besé su mejilla. En algún momento se les cayó la quaffle y no les quedó de otra mas que notar que se habían quedado solos, sonrió._

- Y yo cierto maullido -la miró de reojo con una sonrisa. Empecé a reír cuando lo noté.

- Los tortolitos se fueron -dije entre risas.

_Maullé, reí y al llegar al árbol me acosté en su sombra.- Volviste para estar unos días nada más -reí.- Ya vamos a volver a Londres._

_-Y ni cuenta te diste -dijo sonriente._

- Lo sé -se acostó junto a ella y miró la copa del árbol.- Pero volver a Londres implica vacaciones...

- ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que tú sí? -lo golpeé en el brazo.

_-Y eso implica tiempo y planes -lo miré.- Mis hermanos me recogerán en la estación, pasaré la primer semana con los Teshbock._

_-Sí -sonrió y se sobó como si le hubiera dolido._

- Supongo que está bien -siguió mirando hacia arriba.

- No te creo -sonreí y comencé a descender.

_-Y luego volveré a casa de Henry -miré también el árbol.- Y para cuando vuelva espero que tú y Clarissa tengan equipaje listo para irnos al menos una semana de viaje._

_-En serio -dijo mientras la seguía._

- ¿Una semana de viaje? -ahora él la miró confundido.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Reí y pisé el pasto.- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

_-Tengo que encontrar piedras preciosas -lo miré.- Y no has ido al mar -sonreí.- Con ayuda de Jim encontramos esa playa que he soñado, le estuve mandando dibujos y él puso gente a investigar._

_-Porque nos estábamos divirtiendo -tomó su escoba y caminó hacia el almacén._

Le sonrió.- No pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad, señorita Aeryn? -se dio la vuelta y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Parece una buena justificación -lo seguí.

_-No -reí y me recargué en él.- Iremos al... sur... -me quedé pensando.- Del lado del océano Atlántico... -reí.- Siempre fui mala en geografía. El lugar al que iremos se llama Bahía de Carbis._

_Guardó las escobas y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrado el almacén.- Es una buena justificación -sonrió._

- Bahía de Carbis... me suena... -frunció el ceño y la miró.- ¿Así que conoceré el mar?

Reí.- Vamos a buscarlos -lo tomé de la mano y empecé a caminar.

_-Sí -sonreí.- Al parecer tendremos que navegar, rentaremos una lancha o algo... ¡Yo manejaré!_

_-Vamos -estrechó bien su mano y sin dejar de sonreír caminó._

- Te dejaré manejar sólo porque me adelanté un poco y ya conozco el mar -sonrió.

- Espera -me detuve de pronto.- ¿Cuánto falta para la hora de comer?

_Hice un puchero y se estiré.- De todos modos iba a manejarla yo -sonreí.- Hace unos años aprendí a manejar en el mar, de mis hermanos fui casi la mejor._

_-No tengo idea -revisó el reloj.- Como diez minutos ¿por qué?_

Nick rió.- Mientras yo vaya contigo, te dejaré manejar -le dio un beso.- ¿Cómo crees que llegué a Francia? -rió de nuevo.

- Tengo hambre -le sonreí.

_-No conozco los límites de la magia, creí que así habías llegado -sonreí un poco.- Lo que no sé... es cuánto tiempo tengamos que pasar en el mar, si podemos ir y venir o pasaremos al menos una noche en el mar... de eso depende qué tipo de nave usaremos, si es rápido puede ser una lanchita cualquiera de motor._

_-Vamos a comer -sonrió también y se encaminó al castillo._

Nick la miró mientras hablaba.- ¿No será mejor pensar en eso cuando estemos allá? -soltó una risita.

- Hoy sí puedo comer pastelillos de chocolate -dije con una gran sonrisa.

_-Sí, supongo que sí -reí.- Tengo hambre -besé su mejilla._

_-Muchos pastelillos de chocolate -le sonrió y columpió sus manos mientras se acercaban.- Tengo ganas de pastel de calabaza también._

- Yo... -se quedó pensando.- Creo que no -sonrió.

- ¡Pastel de calabaza! -sonreí.- Y pay de queso con zarzamoras...

_Mordí su oreja.- No desayunaste, debes comer -lo mordí de nuevo y luego maullé, reí._

_-Y unas galletas no estarían mal -sonrió.- Se me antojan postres muggle también, mi mamá prepara algunos muy ricos._

- Un pequeño gato me muerde -rió.- Ya lo sé, pero no tengo hambre -ronroneó.

- Deberíamos apresurarnos o pensar en tanto dulce hará que me arrepienta en comerlos -reí bajito.

_-Debes comer -maullé y me sonrojé ante algo que estuve a punto de hacer, reí y me senté.- Vamos._

_-Apresurémonos entonces -sonrió y comenzó a correr sin soltarla hasta que estuvieron sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff._

- Está bien, está bien -sonrió y la miró.- Pero antes, dime por qué estás sonrojada...

- Bien, la comida ya está aquí, mi hambre también -le sonreí.- Comamos postres.

_-Porque eres tan atractivo que me haces sonrojar -reí y me levanté, estiré mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-Provecho -sonrió y se sirvió varios postres, le sirvió a ella también y comenzó a comer._

- Lo soy, no deberías reírte -se levantó sin su ayuda y la besó.

- Es mucho dulce -reí después de mi tercer postre.

_-Tú eres atractivo ¿qué soy yo? ¿Un adorable hobbit? -reí y comencé a caminar hacia el castillo._

_-No tanto -sonrió y comió otro postre.- Podría comer hasta que me dé diabetes._

- Un hobbit muy adorable -le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y rió.

- Tendría que encontrar un tratamiento para curar la diabetes entonces... -susurré mientras mordía otro pastelillo.

_-Yo soy un hobbit y tú eres un atractivo elfo del mundo del Señor de los anillos -lo miré y besé su mejilla.- Mi estómago se está digiriendo -reí.- ¿Una carrera?_

_-Hablando de dulce -le señaló a Violette y Steve sentados a una corta distancia, él le daba pastelillos en la boca a ella mientras la abrazaba.- Eso es empalagoso -rió.- ¿Es mi imaginación o Vi ha ganado peso? Ha de ser por tanta comida que le da Steve._

- Soy un elfo -sonrió.- ¿Los elfos de esa tierra saben correr?

- Seguro es eso -dije aparentemente sin tomarle importancia, decidí cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo está tu familia?

_-Sí y le ganan a los hobbits con facilidad en velocidad, pero no les ganan en agilidad y en ser sigilosos -sonreí un tanto retadora._

_-Bien, bien -sonrió.- Mi papá anda de viaje pero anda bien, mi mamá anda dando clases en el kinder y en la tarde está en una guardería, Abie está yendo a clases de ballet y ya subió de nivel, va a tener una presentación un día antes de que volvamos. ¿Y la tuya?_


	36. Chapter 36

Cap. 36

- Hmm... Suena interesante -la cargó como novia de boda en luna de miel.- Pero no quiero -sonrió.

- Que bueno -mordí otro pastelillo.- Papá también tiene mucho trabajo, pues está ayudándole a mi tío y mamá sigue en el hospital y experimentando -reí.- Hace unas semanas me pidió permiso para usar a Litza.

_Reí.- Está bien -puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.- Profesor Temple._

_-¿No le molesta a tu serpiente que la usen de conejillo de indias? -rió y dio una mordida al pastelillo de Clary.- Tu mamá me cae bien._

- Estás muy obediente hoy -rió mientras seguía caminando.

- Mi madre siempre se lo pide con amabilidad, así que accede -sonreí.- Ya le enseñé cuando dice que sí, no tiene que pedirme permiso... tu familia también me agrada.

_-Nada más porque hace mucho que no te veía -reí.- Pronto estaré haciendo cosas que te preocupen -sonreí.- Nos están mirando unas chicas._

_Henry rió ante algo que pensó, dudó un poco pero lo externó, lo peor que podía pasar sería que tuviera que decirle que estaba jugando.- Qué bueno y ¿sabes qué es mejor? que me contó Abie que nuestras mamás se han estado reuniendo -mordió una uva.- Podrían ser unas buenas suegras que se lleven bien ¿no? -sonrió esperando ver su reacción._

- No me importa, ¿a ti sí? -le sonrió.

- El término correcto es consuegras pero tien... -me sonrojé al darme cuenta que había metido la pata.- No dije nada -mordí más pastelillo y miré hacia otro lado.

_-Me preocupa, si van con el chisme de que andamos podríamos tener problemas. Aún me faltan dos años y más vale que sigas aquí de profesor -entrecerré un poco los ojos y luego reí._

_Henry sonrió y besó su mejilla.- ¿Puedes ponerte todavía más roja? -comió una uva._

Nick también rió.- ¿Y no tengo una novia que puede manipular mentes? -le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme? -me encogí y me sonrojé más.

_Negué.- Si tienes una habilidad no debes usarla si no va a ser para hacer el bien... -miré a las chicas y fruncí el ceño.- Qué más da -entré a sus mentes y les metí ideas.- Algunas lo merecen -sonreí un poco apenada._

_-Porque me gusta que te sonrojes -le acercó una uva a la boca._

- Es para bien -sonrió y le dio un beso.- Por el tuyo y el mío -rió.

- Ni creas que voy a seguir tu juego -le dije mientras miraba la uva, hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos.- Eres un idiota.

_-Eso sí. Pero no puedo ir metiéndome en la mente de cada persona que nos ve -sonreí un poco._

_-Lo sé, soy un idiota -al ver que no hizo caso a la uva se la comió.- Tengo el nombre de Stuart Daimon a fin de cuentas -rió._

- ¿Por qué no? -rió bajito.

- No le eches la culpa a tu nombre -fruncí el ceño.

_-Es agotador y difícil... ya es cansado estar filtrando pensamientos -acomodé un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.- Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacer lo que quiera._

_-No lo haré -tomó una manzana y la mordió.- Soy un idiota porque esa es mi naturaleza._

- Pero lo serás algún día... o me preocuparé más por ti cuando seas auror -sonrió.

Asentí y lo miré.- Lo bueno es que lo admites -me acerqué y mordí la manzana del otro lado.

_-Aunque fuera la bruja más poderosa del universo te preocuparías igual por mí -me levanté un poco y lo besé.- Quiero chocolate -reí._

_-Para qué negar lo que es evidente -rió, dio otra mordida y le acercó la fruta._

_-Veo azúcar por aquí o ¿simplemente andan dulces?-dijo Steve al recorrerse un par de lugares, uniéndose a ellos en lo que Violette volvía, había salido del Gran Comedor; sonrió burlón y dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza._

- Es cierto -rió.- ¿Qué tipo de chocolate?

- Stuart, er... -miré a Steve con cara de pocos amigos.- Pienso que estás mejor con Vi distrayéndote y sin molestar a los demás -sonreí.

_-El que sea mientras se coma y sepa bien -reí._

_-Opino lo mismo -dijo Steve sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero no la puedo seguir al baño de mujeres a esta hora sin que nos vean -se encogió de hombros.- ¿Listos para que se terminen las clases? _

_-Pues... no realmente pero ni modo ¿qué se le va a hacer? -contestó Henry._

- Perfecto, vayamos al Gran Comedor -sonrió.

Reí.- ¿O sea que ya lo has hecho antes? -asentí.- Ya me quiero ir de aquí.

_-Vamos -sonreí, pensando en todo lo que comería._

_Steve asintió y rió.- Ya faltan pocos días -bostezó, sonrió pensando en el verano que se aproximaba.- Tenemos que reunirnos en vacaciones -dijo sonriendo aún más.- Los invitaré a mi casa._

Nick llegó al Gran Comedor.- Listo, ya es hora de comer.

- Tu sonrisa asusta un poco... y más la invitación a tu casa -sonreí.

_-¡Comida! -exclamé y reí mientras me acercaba a mis amigos._

_-Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, o con Violette y con los dos juntos ahora los asusta -dijo y comenzó a reír, le di un zape._

_-Tú no dabas miedo antes así que no cuenta -sonreí y me senté en un espacio libre._

- Violette te hizo escalofriante... ligeramente -sonreí. Nick agarró comida y se adelantó.

_-Ligeramente -sonrió y siguió esperando pacientemente a que Violette volviera. Comencé a comer un poco de todo mientras platicaba mentalmente con Henry, a veces me daba risa lo que decía y me daba tos si estaba comiendo algo. _

Violette no tardó mucho en volver, Steve se notaba realmente impaciente sin ella ahí. Le estuve preguntando a Nícolas sobre la salud de mi tío y cosas de la familia mientras comía.

_Después de la comida fuimos a reposar bajo el árbol de siempre, los cuatro estuvimos platicando un buen rato, hasta que en cierto momento nos quedamos dormidos. Después estuvimos jugando a la orilla del lago, volvimos al castillo a la hora de la cena, esa vez comimos en la mesa de Slytherin. _

Como los exámenes ya habían terminado, la diversión era la única cosa en la que pensábamos en ese momento. Nos dormimos hasta tarde en una pijamada dentro del despacho de Nick y al día siguiente bajamos todos a desayunar.

_Al llegar al comedor nos dirigimos a la mesa de Slytherin, Steve llegó hasta nosotros y le dio a Henry correspondencia que había llegado a la sala común de nuestra casa, una carta de su familia y un ejemplar de El Profeta Dominical. En cuanto vio la primera página se quedó callado leyendo, lo miré atenta a sus pensamientos, a la voz de su mente leyendo el artículo que se titulaba "Regresa El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Cuando terminó de leerlo me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron y les pasó el periódico a los otros dos._

Esperamos "pacientes" a que Henry nos pasa el periódico, no sabíamos por qué tenían una expresión tan... seria y extraña. Lo comprendimos cuando empezamos a leer. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y... algo asustada, no era para negarse, la noticia lo valía. Nick me arrebató el periódico cuando terminé y en eso aparecieron nuestras lechuzas. Suspiré.

_Henry me extendió su carta, había un anexo dirigido a mí, sonreí un poco, se la devolví y continué desayunando como si solamente fuera una noticia de un partido de Quidditch perdido por nuestro equipo favorito.- ¿Qué haremos hoy? -pregunté cuando terminaron de leer el periódico._

Nick frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Yo volví a suspirar mientras terminaba de leer mi carta.- Yo tengo que contestar esto... antes de que mis padres hagan algo descabellado -me encogí de hombros con media sonrisa.

_Reí.- Bien, contesten -sonreí otro poco y continué comiendo.- Calla Henry, estás pensando demasiado alto._

_-Es para que me oigas -me revolvió el cabello y mordí su mano. Abrió el morral que solía llevar conmigo y tomó papel y un bolígrafo sin permiso para comenzar a escribir su respuesta._

Reí escuchándolos mientras contestaba la carta y Nick leyó la suya con seriedad.- Si no dejas de fruncir el ceño, te quedará así el rostro para siempre -le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, si a ti te ofrecieran el empleo de tu padre, harías los mismos gestos que yo.

- Sólo diles que no y ya -seguí escribiendo.

_Miré a Nick unos segundos, luego volví mi atención a la comida.- Tienes ya un empleo y te gusta, no vale la pena fruncir el ceño si tienes una razón para no aceptar el ofrecimiento - besé rápidamente su mejilla, le sonreí un poco y continué desayunando._

- Es tentador cuando te ofrecen un sueldo que triplica... -leí rápido su carta.- No, cuatriplica lo que ganas ahora -reí bajito y doblé mi pergamino. Él hizo un gesto y asintió casi contra su voluntad.

_Me quedé pensando un poco y asentí.- Sí, supongo que es tentador... aunque no entiendo bien sobre eso -sonreí un poco apenada. Henry puso mi mano sobre mi cabeza, reí.-Idiota -lo empujé un poco, rió y siguió desayunando._

Nick le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.- Supongo que no importa si entiendes o no -después de que él lo dijera, solté una risita.

- Claro, al fin de cuentas no te irás por ella -sonreí mientras él asentía.

_Sonreí un poco.- No quiero ser algo que te detenga, si quieres aceptarlo hazlo -no quería dejarlo ir pero tampoco quería detenerlo; eso me preocupaba más que la noticia más importante del periódico de ese día. _

Negamos al mismo tiempo.- Siempre ha odiado el trabajo de nuestros padres...

- Y aunque sea un sueldo ambicioso... -sonrió.

- No va a dejar la oportunidad de verte -reí.

_Sonreí sonrojada y Henry se atragantó al reír mientras tomaba jugo, lo miré aún más sonrojada y le di un golpe fuerte en la espalda, él rió mientras tosía un poco.- La pequeña Kailen está bien enamorada ¿estás feliz, pequeña Kailen? -me revolvió el cabello, protesté y lo golpeé, continuó riendo._

_-Qué maduro eres, Daimon -hice un puchero y agarré un pastelillo, cerré mi mente a él._

Nick le sonrió a Kailen y le robó un pedazo de pastelillo.- No le hagas caso -susurró.- Tiene envidia.

- Iré a donde las lechuzas -dije con una risita.

_-Cierto -reí y seguí comiendo._

_-Te acompaño, ya terminé mi carta -dijo mientras metía de nuevo mis cosas a mi morral.- ¿Nos vemos en un rato? -nos preguntó a Nick y a mí._

- ¿Y si no quiero que me acompañes? -le sonreí inocentemente. Nick empezó a reír.

_También reí.- De todos modos iré -dijo sonriente y se levantó esperándola.- Nos vemos después entonces._

_-Ya vete -sonreí, me enseñó la lengua y le regresé el gesto._

Lo miré todavía sentada.- ¿Tengo que ir contigo? -hice un puchero y me levanté.- Creo que no tengo otra opción.

- No la tienes -dijo Nick entre risas.

_-Como si no quisieras -dije sonriendo inocentemente, Henry logró reprimir un sonrojo al pensar algunas cosas y reí.- Ya váyanse._

_-Nos vemos luego -pasó un brazo por los hombros de Clarissa y caminó hacia donde las lechuzas._

Nick siguió riendo mientras veía como nos alejábamos. Me solté de su brazo al salir del Gran Comedor, me puse detrás de él y lo abracé por el cuello poniéndome un poco de puntas.- El señor capitán ya creció más -reí bajito.

_Sonreí.- Verano y luego ya es sexto, pero así como van no creo que sea necesaria nuestra intervención -comenté._

_-Un poco -se agachó un poco para que se subiera a su espalda.- ¿Te doy un paseo?_

Nick lo pensó por un momento y se encogió de hombros.- Posiblemente... pero si no es el caso, estoy preparado para intervenir -le sonrió inocentemente.

Sonreí.- Mi thestral personal ha tenido una buena idea -subí a su espalda.

_-Ya somos dos -sonreí y al notar que se estaba ya vaciando el Gran Comedor lo besé.- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte en el salón de música._

_Henry rió y comenzó a caminar.- ¿Tus papás también te escribieron preocupados por la noticia?_

- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? -sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

- Debería existir una palabra más intensa que preocupación para ellos -reí.- Querían venir por mí de una vez.

_-Es una sorpresa -tomé un último pastelillo.- Henry me ayudó, estuvimos practicando y quiero presumirte lo que conseguimos -sonreí._

_-Si mi mamá entendiera completamente la situación también lo habría pensado pero no solemos decirle todo completo para que no esté muy preocupada. Mi papá está preocupado pero dice que es mejor que estemos aquí con tanto buen mago y bruja que nos cuiden, además pronto volveremos a Londres._

- ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? -volvió a sonreír.

- Mis padres creen que es mejor estar muy lejos de aquí... como Francia, por ejemplo -suspiré.- Tu padre tiene razón, espero que los míos lo entiendan.

_-Si te dijera ya no sería una sorpresa -sonreí, miré que había terminado de comer y me levanté.- Vamos._

_-La verdad es que la situación será igual a donde sea que se vaya, no es un pleito exclusivo de Inglaterra, ni siquiera del Reino Unido, esta situación que tal vez golpeará a todo el planeta, como la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle -comenzó a subir las escaleras.- La fuerza la hace la unión, donde quiera que se esté mientras estemos unidos y no solos seremos fuertes._

- No creo que sea como la que recibí el día que llegué -dijo con una risita mientras se levantaba.- Pero vamos.

- Lo sé, lo sé -le revolví el cabello y sonreí.- Deberías decírselo tú a mis padres, podrías convencerlos. Tienes un don -empecé a reír.

_Reí un poco sonrojada, tomé su mano y lo miré.- ¿Caminamos o nos aparecemos?_

_-Hablaré con ellos como el gigante que soy -rió y llegaron donde las lechuzas, la bajó con cuidado.- Y luego les diré que como el gigante secuestrador que soy cuidaré a la princesa -le sonrió y buscó su lechuza._

- Tú eliges -sonrió más al ver su sonrojo.

Reí.- Tal vez eso los convenza -miré alrededor.- ¿Y tu lechuza marrón? La nueva... hace tiempo que no la veo -Mathie se posó en mi hombro.

_-Hay que aparecernos -tomé mejor su mano._

_-Tal vez se la comieron -dijo en broma.- No es solo mía, Kailen también la usa y en casa también -tomó su lechuza y le amarró la carta a la pata._

Nick asintió y se aparecieron en el pasillo.- Tan desierto como siempre.

- Ya veo... -dije mientras le daba la carta a mi lechuza, la tomaba del pico y salía volando.- Un estofado de lechuza, suena delicioso.

_-Sí -sonreí y entré al salón de música, lo jalé conmigo y lo llevé hasta una butaca, busqué una guitarra y la tomé, me senté frente a él.- Espero te guste, no soy aún muy buena pero... -reí.- Cantaría también pero siempre que lo hago descuido el cómo toco -sonreí un poco sonrojada y comencé a tocar una canción que había estado practicando con Henry._

_-Sí -rió y vio partir a la lechuza.- Solo que si ves a mi lechuza, no te la comas -la miró._

Nick asintió mientras le prestaba atención. No dejó de sonreír desde que ella comenzó a tocar, ni mucho menos cuando se detuvo.

- No te preocupes, no pienso comerla -le puse una mano sobre el hombro.- Pero puedo prepararle el estofado a Litza con alegría y placer -le sonreí.

_Terminé de tocar la canción, lo miré unos segundos y comencé a tocar otra aunque se me atoraban un poco los dedos pues no la había practicado lo suficiente, tarareé un poco y luego canté lo único que sabía.- __There is someone says he love you, here's my heart in my hand, turn around, look at me, understand -se me atoraron los dedos y se me olvidó que seguía así que opté por reír._

_Henry colocó su manos sobre la de ella.- Si ves a mi lechuza... no la mates -sonrió.- No si quieres volver a verme -rió._

- ¿Te ayudo? -Nick se levantó y le quitó la guitarra. Empezó a tocar.- Yo toco y tú cantas... o le hago coro -sonrió.

- No creí que quisieras tanto a tu lechuza -volví a sonreír.- Ya conozco una manera para no volver a verte... pensaré en usarla -reí bajito.

_Sonreí, agarré un violín.- Empieza a tocar - esperé a que comenzara a tocar la guitarra para tocar mi instrumento y luego comencé a cantar. Henry y yo habíamos hecho eso varias veces ese año con esa y otras canciones, a veces los dos cantábamos mientras tocábamos._

_-Pero has de saber que una vez que deshagas de esa lechuza, realmente no podrías volver a verme y siendo tú no creo que se resista -le sonrió y besó su frente.- Y yo quiero seguir viendo a Clarissa._

Nick soltó una risita y la siguió en la canción en los fragmentos que se sabía.

- ¿Por qué se habría de dejar? Las lechuzas no son tontas -reí y lo despeiné.- Seguiré pensando lo del estofado.

_Terminamos la canción y lo miré, sonreí pensando que si se venía encima una verdadera guerra mágica... pequeños momentos de ese tipo de sonrisa serían necesarios._

_-Porque eres Clarissa, por eso se dejaría -sonrió, tomó su mano y caminó escaleras abajo.- Al menos que sea un estofado rico._

Nick dejó la guitarra sobre la silla, le quitó el violín para ponerlo en la mesa y la abrazó sin decir nada. De cierta manera, por sus mentes pasaba lo mismo: una guerra mágica.

- Tendrá muchas verduras, claro que será rico -sonreí y me solté para meter mis manos a los bolsillos.- ¿Qué haremos en vacaciones?

_Lo abracé y recargué mi frente en su pecho sin decir nada tampoco, estaba pensando en todo lo que podía venirse encima aunque trataba de evitarlo, ahora sentía más que debía esforzarme por encontrar a la familia que me quedara._

_- Kailen me dijo que no te dijera el plan hasta que esté concreto... pero al parecer iremos a alguna playa -respondió._

Nick agachó la mirada y le dio un beso en el cabello.- El ambiente se puso tenso de repente... -susurró mientras soltaba una risita.

- Una playa -sonreí emocionada al pensarlo, pero después fruncí el ceño y lo miré.- ¿Por qué no me quiere decir el plan?

_Lo miré.- Un salón de música sin sonido siempre será tenso -sonreí y besé su mejilla.- Es como ser bruja y no poder usar magia -entrelacé nuestras manos.- Aunque probablemente tenga que ver con la noticia de hoy en el periódico -reí.- Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de alterarnos, no si queremos estar tranquilos a futuro._

_-Porque no sabe aun cuándo iremos ni si iremos, por eso -rió.- Quería dar la información completa pero aún no tiene todo. _

- ¿Ni siquiera alterarnos un poquito? -preguntó en broma y se soltó a reír.

- De todas maneras, podrías haberle ayudado -hice una mueca.- Seguramente Nícolas ya sabe, ¿no?

_Sonreí y lo abracé.- No -reí, sentí que de él tomaría la fuerza que necesitara en cualquier momento y reí más al pensar que eso era un poco patético._

_-Supongo, no le puede ocultar casi nada -sonrió.- Le estaban ayudando sus hermanos._

- Que mal, yo quería ponerme a gritar de desesperación y miedo -soltó un falso suspiro y la miró con una expresión de diversión.

- Bueno, ya no importa -me encogí de hombros y sonreí.- ¿Entonces tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres cuanto antes?

_Reí de nuevo.- ¡Oh! ¡Histeria! -dije con falsa desesperación, reí. Eso era bueno, mejor que realmente desesperarse._

_-Sí -le sonrió.- En todo caso si no vamos a la playa tengo permiso de que se queden una o dos semanas en mi casa._

También empezó a reír y volvió a abrazarla.- Mi pequeña Kailen -dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí.- ¿Sabes qué quiero hacer en cuanto lleguemos a Londres?

_-Mi gran Nícolas -reí y correspondí su abrazo.- ¿Cómo me dijo Jim que se decía? Nícolas -sensei -reí._

_-¿Golpear a un gigante? -la miró y sonrió.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

- ¿Nícolas-sensei? -la miró confundido.- ¿Qué significa?

- Eso puedo hacerlo donde yo quiera -reí mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.- Tengo ganas de ver a Abie y a Litza... y a Ely también.

_-Algo así como profesor, creo -reí, lo miré y me sonrojé, reí de nuevo._

_-Ely ha de estar grande ya -saltó los últimos escalones, la miró sonriente.- Pronto los veré en mi casa y podrás ver a mi hermana, además... el próximo año ya entra a Hogwarts._

- ¿Y eso te hace sonrojar? -siguió riendo.

- Seguramente -bajé en pequeños saltos mirando siempre las escaleras.- Supongo que está entusiasmada por venir, ¿no?

_-No, me hizo sonrojar otra cosa que pensé -reí y caminé hacia la puerta sin soltar su mano.- Pero no te diré que es._

_-Demasiado, espero quede en Hufflepuff... así puedo vigilarla._

- Eso no es justo -sonrió y besó su mano.- ¿Por qué no?

- Pobre Stuart, no tiene otra cosa en que entretenerse -le sonreí.- Sólo en vigilar a su pequeña hermana. Eres un caso perdido -reí.

_-Porque no -sonreí.- El día que dejes de usar Oclumancia entonces te permitiré saber qué me hace sonrojar._

_-Tengo que cuidarla -la rodeó con un brazo y siguió caminando por el castillo.- Espero entre al equipo de Quidditch antes de que me gradúe, me gustaría entrenarla, aunque... -rió.- A ella no le gusta mucho._

La miró con ojos entrecerrados.- Bueno... creo que tu curiosidad es mayor que la mía, así que puede que aguante -rió.

- ¿Qué no le gusta mucho? ¿El Quidditch o que tú la vayas a entrenar? -reí.- Creo que las dos cosas.

_Hice un puchero.- Mi curiosidad siempre ha sido y será más grande que la tuya, la de Henry y la de Clary juntos._

_-Las dos -rió, suspiró.- Espero seguir como capitán el año que sigue._

- Definitivamente -le sonrió y le dio un beso.

- Seguirá, señor capitán -lo despeiné.- ¿Dónde queda esa enorme seguridad en sí mismo de la que tanto presume? -sonreí.

_-No es justo -lo besé._

_-Aquí sigue -rió.- Pero hay miembros del equipo que se empezaron a molestar días después del último partido._

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó divertido y volvió a besarla.

- ¿Molestarse? -fruncí el ceño.- ¿De qué se molestaron?

_-Porque no -cerré los ojos y respondí a su beso._

_-Dijeron que fue demasiado entrenamiento para nada, que los hice desgastarse nada más y cosas por el estilo -rió.- Creo que sí les exigía mucho._

- Si tú lo dices -acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella.

- Bueno... en lo de la exigencia no puedo negarlo -lo miré con una sonrisa.- Pero no estamos en un terreno profesional, así que no debían quejarse. ¡Es sólo un juego!

_Reí, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y lo miré._

_Henry sonrió y se sintió tentado a besarla, pero se limitó a besar su mejilla.- Me gustaría que Clarissa fuera de Hufflepuff, así la tendría de buscadora en mi equipo, seríamos campeones y podrías ponerlos en su lugar cuando se rebelan contra su capitán -susurró en su oído._

Nick la miró serio por un momento.- Te quiero, Kailen -y la besó sin darle oportunidad a que dijera algo.

Reí bajito mientras me sonrojaba un poco.- No te confíes, también me rebelaría por los duros entrenamientos.

_Su mirada seria me despistó un poco y sus palabras más el beso me hicieron sentir feliz y como si algo se removiera en mi estómago, lo que los muggles llaman mariposas. Respondí a su beso cerrando los ojos._

_-Pero serías mi jugadora estrella-rió.- No sé si eso pondría celosa a otra personita, cierta hermana nuestra -rió_.

Nick quiso reír pero la siguió besando y la abrazó atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Si la guerra se desataba en ese momento, a él no le importaría.

- Una jugadora estrella que le dolería todo el cuerpo por tus exagerados entrenamientos -sonreí y negué.- No creo, ella también es buena, tendrías dos jugadoras estrella.

_Seguí respondiendo a sus besos y traté de alejar todo lo demás en mi mente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos._

_-Sí -rió.-Las dos jugadoras que pueden darnos la victoria y/o salvarnos de la derrota._

Después de besarla durante un rato más, Nick se separó un poco de ella y mirando a su alrededor, le susurró al oído.- ¿Puedo sobrepasarme contigo? -trató de reprimir una risa.

- Lamentablemente no estoy en tu casa. Aunque creo que hay una manera de que me tuvieras en tu equipo -sonreí.

_Me sonrojé ante lo que dijo pero no aparté mi mirada, poniéndome cada vez más roja traté de adivinar si estaba bromeando, noté una ligera curvatura en su boca, evitaba reír.- Si digo que sí… ¿qué harás? -ahora traté de reprimir una risa de diversión y nerviosismo a la vez.- Y si digo que no ¿qué harás?_

_-¿Cuál? ¿Raptarte y usar la poción multijugos? -preguntó._

- Si dijeras que sí, nos apareceríamos en mi despacho en este instante -dijo en voz baja y con media sonrisa.- Y si dijeras que no, podría tratar de convencerte para cambiar esa respuesta.

Reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Me refería a un futuro más o menos cercano, si me dieran ganas de ser jugadora profesional y estar en el mismo equipo -me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

_Reí bajito, sentí de nuevo esas mariposas y un extraño calorcillo en mi nuca y mejillas.- ¿Y si digo que sí... pero luego digo que no? -me estaban dando curiosidad las respuestas a ese tipo de preguntas._

_-¡Eso sería perfecto! Los dos en el mismo equipo, tú la buscadora estrella y yo el mejor golpeador tirando de sus escobas a los contrincantes y con algo de suerte en unos años ser capitán -dijo emocionado como si le acabaran de dar el puesto en un equipo importante a nivel profesional._

- Podemos poner a prueba tus respuestas -dijo Nick con una sonrisa y la besó casi pegándola a la pared.

Lo miré sonriendo mientras hablaba.- Tranquilo, Stuart -le puse una mano sobre el hombro.- Parece un sueño divertido pero no pienso ser jugadora profesional.

_Me sonrojé y me puse alerta por si alguien se acercaba pero aun así logré vencer un poco a eso que me mantenía tan al pendiente y respondí a su beso, cerré los ojos._

_-Cierto -sonrió.- Serás mi sanadora._

Nick la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y, sin dejar de abrazarla, se apareció en su despacho.

Asentí.- Si soy jugadora, ¿quién va a ayudarte con tus heridas? -volví a sonreír.

_Me puse un tanto nerviosa, las mariposas en mi estómago se agitaron un poco más, cuando estuvimos en su despacho lo miré, curiosa y temerosa a la vez, más de lo que pretendía._

_-Cierto, cierto -sonrió.- Necesito a Clarissa lista para cuidarme._

- ¿Ya tienes una respuesta o seguimos probando? -susurró casi rozando su nariz con la suya.

Volví a asentir.- Aunque podría hacer las dos cosas... -lo pensé y negué.- Prefiero la Sanación al Quidditch -sonreí.

_Me sentí aún más sonrojada, reí nerviosa y bajito, sentía que quería huir pero a la vez mi curiosidad se hacía más grande. Lo miré y sonreí, sin decir nada más._

_-Está bien -se estiró.- Es bueno tener sanadora._

Nick levantó una ceja al ver su sonrisa y la besó para ver hasta donde llegarían esa vez.

- Eso parece... mientras no me pase algo y me muera -lo miré con una sonrisa.

_Cerré los ojos, pensando que de esa manera las cosas pasaban más tranquilas, respondí a su beso, podía oír los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos._

_-No te pasará nada -puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.- No mientras yo esté ahí para evitarlo._

Nick no dejó de besarla mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el cuarto, todavía abrazándola por la cintura.

- Ahora tú eres el dramático -solté una risita.- Las cosas pueden cambiar en un segundo...

_Caminé un poco torpe a su ritmo, ahora solo pensaba en sus besos y en el latido rápido de mi corazón, coloqué una de mis manos en su pecho y noté que el suyo latía igual._

_-Sí... pero... no está de más estar de protector con quienes te importan -tomó su mano.- Menos en estos tiempos._

Afortunadamente, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Entraron sin dificultades y deslizó sus labios hacia el mentón de ella, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello.

- No veo la diferencia de estos tiempos y hace unos años cuando no sabíamos nada de la guerra -puse mi mano sobre la suya sin dejar de sonreír.- Te preocupas demasiado.

_Cerré un poco más fuerte los ojos y me dio un escalofrío al sentir un beso en mi cuello. Me sentí más nerviosa pero por alguna razón ahora no quería huir, aunque mi mente comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta y de pronto lo que Violette nos había contado y algunas cosas que me había contado la mamá de Henry llegaron a mí._

_-Tal vez -sonrió un poco.- Pero no quiero que te pase nada, ni a nadie._

Nick recordó que tenía que controlarse y no hacer las cosas rápido. Volvió a besarla en los labios mientras acariciaba su cintura con ternura, tentado a deslizar la mano bajo la blusa.

- Pero si nos ha de pasar, pasará -me encogí de hombros.- Mejor preocúpate por tu familia.

_Respondí a sus besos, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enredé mis dedos en el cabello en su nuca. Olvidaba qué estaba pensando y de nuevo aparecían Violette y Lucy hablando algo pero no prestaba atención._

_-Pueden cuidarse perfectamente... mi papá alguna vez fue de los mejores aurores, aunque no duró mucho, ni siquiera lo suficiente para ser reconocido y mi mamá ha aprendido lo suficiente de magia para poder cuidarse y Abie... todos la cuidamos mucho, por eso está tan mimada -rió._

Al notar el entusiasmo de Kailen, Nick se atrevió a quitar el trozo de tela que estorbaba y se sintió nervioso cuando tocó la piel tersa de su cintura.

Sonreí.- Envidioso -agarré su mejilla como niño pequeño.- Stuart quiere que lo mimen como a Abie.

_Sentir su mano me hizo ponerme aún más nerviosa, seguía besándome y yo respondía pero cada vez era más fuerte ese algo que me decía que me detuviera, pero había algo que decía que lo dejara._

_-Mímame -dijo cuando su mejilla estuvo libre y la sobó, rió._

Nick se sentía a punto de perder el control porque Kailen no se oponía, así que, con ayuda de sus dos manos, subió un poco la blusa de ella mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

Reí.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te cargue en mis brazos y te arrulle? -seguí riendo y le ayudé con su mejilla.

_Cuando sentí que parte de mi piel estaba expuesta entonces varios pensamientos me llegaron de golpe y aunque estaba dejándome llevar ahora estaba sintiendo más miedo, pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente._

_-Puedes acariciar mi cabello -sonrió, tomó su mano y la puso en su cabeza.- O dame de comer uvas mientras limpio mi equipo de Quidditch -rió._

Nick también tenía el corazón acelerado. Le acarició la espalda baja por debajo de la blusa y soltó un suspiro en medio de un beso. Después se dejó caer en la cama con lentitud encima de ella.

Levanté una ceja y volví a reír.- ¿Y por qué tendría que mimarte?

_Me dio un escalofrío pero al notar que ahora estábamos acostados y que él seguía sin intenciones de sacar su mano, me espanté.-Nick -dije cuando tuve oportunidad, mi voz sonó un poco temblorosa y más baja de lo que esperaba, casi en un susurro_

_-Porque... porque... ¿y por qué no? -rió._

Él apenas escuchó que lo llamaba, se acercó a su oído.- Déjate llevar, Kailen -se había olvidado por completo de que la estaba poniendo "a prueba". Masajeó lentamente el sitio donde seguía su mano, en la espalda de ella.

- No me contestes con otra pregunta, Stuart -lo despeiné.

_Oírlo tan cerca me puso más nerviosa y lo que dijo me espantó otro poco. Puse mis manos entre nosotros, lo miré, estábamos muy cerca.-Pero...-lo empujé un poco y miré a otro lado sonrojada.- No estoy lista. No quiero -dije rápido y cerré los ojos._

_Él también la despeinó.- Mímame y yo te mimo después._

Nick frunció el ceño y la miró por un momento. _Pero yo sí quiero...,_ suspiró resignado.- Perdona -rodó en la cama y se quedó acostado boca abajo, ya sin mirarla.

- Estás loco, Stuart -lo despeiné con las dos manos y reí.

_Me quedé ahí quieta y callada, con los ojos cerrados.- Tal vez... en otra ocasión...-me levanté, caminé silenciosa a la puerta.- Lo siento -reí nerviosa y como no se me ocurrió nada que decir o hacer hui del despacho sintiéndome cobarde, asustada, nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez._

_-Solo un poco -dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya y la despeinó también._

Asintió ya que ella se fue. Recargó la barbilla sobre la cama sin moverse y frunció el ceño de nuevo.- Ahora me siento culpable -suspiró.

- ¡Mi cabello! ¡Stuart! -seguí riendo y terminé empujándolo.

_Salí a la primer terraza que vi y respiré hondo tratando de calmarme.- Kailen... eres cobarde... -me recargué en el barandal, pensando.- No... En realidad no... Ah... estoy muy chica para él -suspiré. Pensé en qué hacer, de hablarlo con alguien no sería Henry, tal vez Clarissa pero no sabía por qué pensaba más en Violette. Caminé hacia el salón donde nos reuníamos el grupo de Magia terrestre, aún tenía un proyecto que terminar allí._

_-Se arregla fácilmente -la despeinó de nuevo y rió._

No le quedó de otra que quedarse así por un buen rato, controlando todas las sensaciones que habían explotado de repente.

- Y yo que pensaba aceptar tu trato pero mira como me has dejado el cabello -le saqué la lengua y empecé a arreglarlo.

_El salón estaba vacío y aunque había visto a Violette cerca no la quise interrumpir pues estaba con Steve. Estuve trabajando en mi proyecto hasta casi terminada la cena._

_-Eso se arregla fácilmente -agitó la varita y el cabello de Clary quedó peinado.- Y puedo cambiarlo de colores si quieres -rió._

Nícolas decidió refugiarse en su despacho durante el resto del día. _Qué más da, mejor me quedó frustrado aquí a ver a la causa de mi frustración en la cena y perder mi autocontrol de nuevo_, pensó sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

- De color verde sapo, ¿no? -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y le toqué el cabello.- A ti te quedaría un rosa intenso -reí.

_-Verde sapo es muy oscuro... mejor verde fosforescente -rió, agitó su varita y convirtió su capa en ese color.-Te queda bien ese color._

Fruncí el ceño.- No, no me queda -saqué mi varita y la volví a la normalidad.- Empiezo a creer que estás demasiado inquieto, deberías buscar algo que hacer -sonreí.

_-Bien -la cargó y caminó.- Juguemos ajedrez mágico en lo que da la hora de cenar y luego limpiemos nuestras escobas, Steve me regaló algunas cosas para mantenimiento de escobas._

- Ok, ok -lo miré mientras reía.- ¿La limpieza incluye uvas? -volví a reír.

_-Podría ser, si así lo desea mi princesa Clarissa -sonrió y siguió en su camino hacia la Sala de Menesteres._

- Me da lo mismo, lo decía porque tú lo mencionaste primero... ¿dónde vamos a jugar ajedrez mágico?

_-Mi habitación personal -rió.- Creo que no hay comida ahí pero sería genial, solo hay dulces... aunque no recuerdo si ya los terminé._

- Está bien -me encogí de hombros y reí mientras seguía el camino. Prácticamente faltaba poco para salir de vacaciones y ese día no se tardó en llegar.

_No fue que evitara del todo a Nícolas desde ese día, pero fue cierto que nos vimos menos. Tenía mucho que terminar antes de irnos, algunos proyectos, muchas cosas que guardar y cuando iba a su despacho era para sacar mis plantas. Antes de que me diera cuenta llegó el banquete de despedida que no fue muy especial, cosa que me extrañó. Cuando me di cuenta estaba metiendo a Aravis en su caja en el vestíbulo e intentaba que no saliera. Henry me veía burlón sentado sobre su baúl._

- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas en cuanto lleguemos a Londres -le dije a Nick mientras jalaba mi baúl hacia el vestíbulo y leía una hoja de pergamino en mi mano.

- ¿Para qué? -él cargaba la jaula con Mathie y su equipaje.

- Quiero seguir experimentando en vacaciones -sonreí.

_Shasta me ayudó a mantener quieta a Aravis, aunque supuse que no tardaría mucho en intentar escapar de nuevo. Henry fue a platicar un rato con Steve y Violette que llevaban un rato ahí esperando a que diese la hora. Cuando vi a Nick y Clary levanté la mano y los saludé para que me vieran._

Saludamos a Kailen, él con una sonrisa y yo con la mano ocupada con el pergamino.

- Hablando de vacaciones, tú tienes que platicar con tu prima sobre tus asuntos amorosos -le sonreí antes de acercarnos lo suficiente para que Kailen no escuchara, él levantó una ceja.- No soy tan distraída a veces y he notado cierta... distancia.

_-Hola -dije sonriente cuando llegaron, para entonces ya se estaba llenando en vestíbulo y esperábamos el transporte.- Les tengo un regalo, pero se los doy en el tren -puse una mano sobre la caja de los gatos antes de que se saliera Aravis de nuevo._

- Hola -dijo Nick aun sonriendo. Yo asentí y guardé el pergamino en mi bolsa.

- Aravis anda inquieta, ¿no?

_-Sí, quiere jugar, no entiende que ya es hora de irnos -puse las dos manos.- Quiere jugar con Ájax y Edy._

_-¿Ya nos vamos? -preguntó Henry y recargó un brazo en el hombro de Clary._

- ¿Tienes que usarme de pared para recargarte? -lo empujé un poco.

- Así son los gatos -dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Sí -sonrió y se recargó de nuevo en ella unos segundos, rió.- Ya vámonos, hay que agarrar un buen lugar antes de que se llene todo -dijo mientras comenzaba a jalar sus cosas. Asentí y tras darle una advertencia a mi gata, jalé mis cosas siguiéndolo._

Nick rió bajito y los siguió, dejándome al final de la especie de fila india que formábamos. Llegamos a los carruajes y sonreí al ver a los thestrals.

_Me peleé con Henry un poco, pues no me dejaba subir mis cosas, hasta que lo mordí me dejó, luego discutimos por ver quién se quedaba con la ventana contraria a la puerta pero terminó ganando, me senté a lado de Nick. -Pégale -le dije a Nick refiriéndome a mi amigo mientras hacía un puchero, luego reí._

- Kailen me ha ganado el puesto de dar órdenes sobre ti -le dije a Nícolas entre risas. Él asintió y despeinó a su novia.

- No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera -le sonrío.

_-Bueno -besé su mejilla, miré a Clary.- Te lo presto en vacaciones, pero solo un poquito -reí. Henry también rió._

_-Puedes ordenarme a mí -le dijo a Clary y volvió a reír._

- Seguramente nos veremos hasta tus planes de la playa -comentó Nick riendo.

Asentí y miré a Henry.- No quieres que te dé órdenes -sonreí.

_-Que será... como en una semana o dos -sonreí.- Habiendo esperado tanto tiempo antes puedo esperar esos días._

_-Tal vez sí, mientras no implique nada demasiado peligroso -rió._

Mi primo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y asintió. Reí junto a Henry.

- Alessandro es más divertido.

_Me recargué en él, pensando un poco en lo que tenía que hablar con mis padres, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade sino hasta que los oí moverse. Henry estuvo diciendo tonterías que sabía que harían reír a Clary durante todo el trayecto._

El trayecto en tren fue relajado a pesar de la tensión que había por la noticia de la guerra y la expectativa que nosotros teníamos sobre el viaje que seguramente pronto haríamos. Por sus tonterías, Henry recibió un par de golpes de mi parte y hasta Nícolas le dio un zape... con órdenes de Kailen, obviamente.

_Después de una pequeña siesta y comprar varios dulces del carrito, saqué una pequeña bolsita de mi mochila, Aravis intentó quitármela pues creía que era comida pero Shasta brincó sobre ella y comenzaron a jugar.- Les tengo un regalo, es algo en lo que estuve trabajando casi todo el año -la abrí y saqué cuatro collares, todos tenían una pequeña piedra que parecía una gema pero era de un color más parecido al del vino aunque un poco más brillante, tenían un pequeño armazón de metal y una tira de cuero atada._

_-¿Qué son? -preguntó Henry cuando le di el suyo._

_-Esta piedra brilla como estrella en su lugar origen -miré a Nick y sonreí.- Cuando la rompes reconoce a sus trozos aunque nunca vuelve a brillar igual, cuando están al menos dos partes cerca están coloridos, como ahorita pero cuando nos separemos parecerá que son simples piedras._

- Son una especie de localizadores, ¿no? -pregunté mientras miraba el mío muy de cerca.

- Es un buen trabajo -Nick también sonrió.

- Pero, ¿los necesitamos? ¿Para qué?

_-No es que los necesitemos... me pareció una buena idea -reí.-Además... tienen otra propiedad... me costó trabajo pero reaccionan diferente por pares...-acerqué el mío al de Nick y ambos se tornaron un poco azules. Henry rió al saber con cuál reaccionaría el suyo._

_-Tramposa -dijo sonriente.- Es una idea muy cursi si los modificaste para que funcionaran en pares -dijo y rió, me sonrojé un poco._

Nícolas también entendió y empezó a reír.- Sí, es una idea muy cursi -murmuré mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba caer la piedra sobre mi regazo.- ¿Alguna otra propiedad?

_-Puede absorber luz durante un tiempo... absorbe la luz mágica y la refleja durante unos minutos -enredé mi collar en mi mano para que quedara como una pulsera.- Pero la idea principal era la de reconocimiento -sonreí un tanto avergonzada, ahora sentía que no debí haber hecho eso._

_-Me parece bien -dijo Henry mientras se colgaba la suya al cuello, produjo un ligero ruido metálico al chocar con el medallón que llevaba bajo la camisa.- Gracias -sonrió y respondí su sonrisa._

- Es un lindo regalo, gracias -le dijo Nick a Kailen con una sonrisa y lo colgó en su cuello.

- Sí, gracias -agarré la piedra.- Yo creo... que me lo colgaré después -reí bajito y la observé entre mis dedos.

_Reí un poco y me acosté en el asiento, recargando mi cabeza en sus piernas.- Qué bueno que les gustó._

_-¿A dormir? -dijo Henry y asentí, cerré los ojos.- ¿Quieren jugar ajedrez? -preguntó a los otros dos._

Nick asintió.- ¿Por qué no? -me miró.- ¿O quieres jugar?

Negué.- Mejor los observo y... -saqué algo de mi bolsillo.- Escucho música también.

_Me quedé dormida muy rápido y Henry jugó varias partidas con Nick, le gustaba el hecho de que él le daba más batalla que yo así que le gustó jugar varias veces aunque perdiera de vez en cuando._

Me divertía al verlos jugar, a veces sonreían y en otras se ponían ligeramente serios... nada de qué preocuparse. Durante una parte del trayecto, por mi cabeza rodó la idea de acerca mi piedra a la de Henry, para ver el resultado, además de comprobar el sonido que había percibido a la hora que lo colgó en su cuello. Olvidé todo eso cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando a la estación, Nícolas le acarició el cabello a Kailen y le habló bajito para despertarla.

_Abrí los ojos y lo miré, bostecé y volví a cerrar los ojos.- Cinco minutos más... -susurré adormilada, una chamarra lanzada por Henry aterrizó en mi cabeza.- Ya voy, ya voy...-me senté y tallé un ojo.-¿Ya llegamos?_

_-Ya casi -dijo mi amigo mientras guardaba a los gatos de nuevo en sus cajas._

El tren empezó a detenerse.- Sí, estamos llegando -sonreí mientras me ponía un suéter ligero y Nick trataba de atrapar a su gato, aunque no le fue muy difícil.

_Me puse la chamarra que Henry me había lanzado y acomodé mis botas.- Secuéstrame, les decimos a mis hermanos que me quedé en Hogwarts -susurré a Nick en su oído y luego reí. El tren se detuvo y Henry ayudó a Clary a bajar sus cosas de la rejilla en el compartimiento._

- O les decimos que te comió un troll -le dijo con una sonrisa y tomó mi jaula.

- Gracias, Stuart -tomé bien mi baúl para salir en cuanto tuviéramos oportunidad.

_-No creerían que fuera verdad -reí, acomodé mis cosas y cuando pudimos nos mezclamos con la gente. Apenas habíamos bajado los cuatro cuando oímos una voz familiar gritándonos para llamar nuestra atención._

_-Hola -dijo Abie cuando la alcanzamos, no pude evitar hacer un puchero al notar que me había alcanzado completamente en cuanto a estatura, miró a Henry y lo abrazó, él sonrió y respondió su abrazo._

- ¿Qué comen los niños en estos días? -dije entre risas.

- Definitivamente no lo mismo que le dieron a Kailen -dijo Nick mirándola.- Es broma, no te vayas a enojar.

_-Te alcanzaré -dijo emocionada a su hermano, él negó._

_-Sigo creciendo -rió.- Kailen es un hobbit, es su naturaleza ser bajita._

_-Orco -le dije y le enseñé la lengua, vi a Nick.- Crecí a base de dulces, ese fue el problema -reí._

Nick siguió riendo.- Y a pesar de que sabes la respuesta, no dejas de comer dulces -dije con una sonrisa. Miré a Abie.- Tal vez a mí me alcances, pero al gigante de tu hermano lo veo muy difícil.

_-Entonces te alcanzaré a ti -dijo Abie mientras la abrazaba también, Henry sonrió y al escuchar lo que pensaba reí, aunque de pronto algo llamó mi atención._

_-Llegaron por mí -levanté la mano y saludé a Dante y Jim que estaban cerca de la entrada, seguramente se habían metido de colados con alguna familia mágica, ellos movieron también la mano en forma de saludo, miré a mis amigos.- Ahora me voy yo primero -sonreí un poco.- Esta semana les escribiré a todos diciéndoles lo del viaje y todo eso -acomodé mi cabello y Henry me despeinó._

_-Me avisas cuando estés en casa de los Teshbock -me dijo y buscó a sus padres sobre las demás personas._

Nick asintió y le dio un beso antes de que se fuera. Rodeé los ojos y me puse de puntitas para buscar a mis padres también.

_Ya me iba pero regresé para darle otro beso y hui antes de que no quisiera irme, mis hermanos me molestaron un poco mientras caminábamos a la salida. Henry localizó a los padres de Clary antes que ella y le indicó donde estaban, Abie jaló su manga un poco para que se apresurara, ya habían visto a sus padres._

-Nos vemos pronto, princesa Clarissa -susurró a nuestra amiga y besó su mejilla, antes de caminar tras su hermana.

Me sonrojé sin despedirme y Nícolas reventó de risa. Mis padres se estaban acercando y mi primo hizo una reverencia y los señaló.- Señorita princesa Clarissa, sus majestades han llegado.

- No seas bobo, Alessandro -lo golpeé en la espinilla y saludé a mis padres.- Papá, mamá, tenemos que hablar.

Ellos asintieron y caminamos hacia la salida... presentía que sería un largo verano.

Fin del quinto libro :)

Espero les haya gustado, fue algo empalagoso pero hay que entenderlos, tienen 15 años xD Empezaré a subir el sexto en una semana o dos… cuando lo esté editando también.

¡Gracias por leer! Reviews son bienvenidos siempre

¡Que la fuerza les acompañe!

(Tal vez suba unos capítulos alternos como con los demás "libros")


	37. Chapter 37

Alterno 1

¿Y si Henry hubiese fingido dormir cuando ella le dice que le gusta?

(Punto de vista de Henry)

Se nos pasó la hora límite y nos atrapó en la Sala de Menesteres, me pasaba seguido. Miré a Clary y sonreí mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. -Podemos dormir aquí -me encogió de hombros.- A veces duermo aquí por eso el sillón es un sofá-cama.

Miró el sofá-cama.- No estoy segura... -dijo en voz baja. La miré sonriente, preguntándome si

-Puedes dormir ahí si quieres, yo juntaré los cojines y dormiré sobre ellos -sonreí.- O podemos correr a nuestras casas.

- Si corremos, nos arriesgamos a que el cerdo rosita nos descubra... pero tampoco te voy a dejar dormir prácticamente en el suelo -frunció el ceño.- Cabemos los dos...

-Ya he dormido sobre los cojines -sonreí, lo había hecho muchas veces y en algunas ocasiones me había enfermado pero como siempre lo había disimulado para no preocuparlas.- Pero como quieras.

- Dijiste que te ibas a cuidar, ¿recuerdas? –se acercó y jaló mi brazo con una sonrisa.-Así que duermes en el sofá-cama, ¿sí?

-Sí, lo que diga mi princesa Clarissa –sonreí, sintiendo nervios de pasar toda la noche con ella en ese lugar, acomodé las cobijas y almohadas. La vi acomodar la mesa y luego me ayudó a colocar las cobijas sobre el sofá.

- Hay un problema... –me dijo.- No tengo pijama –rió. Muchas ideas pasaron por mi mente, logré reprimir el sonrojo que podría aparecer, opté por la solución más… inocente.

-Para eso está la magia -dije con una sonrisa, agité la varita y su uniforme ahora era ropa para dormir. Platicamos un rato mientras ordenábamos, la miré acostada y me senté a su lado, quería acariciar su cabello y decir muchas cosas pero no paraba de decir tonterías y usar esa actitud de "casanova", era divertido por cómo sonreía. Por fin podía decir que estaba con una chica y qué mejor que ella, aunque claro que no en el sentido que creían mis amigos.

- Eres un engreído presumido, ¿lo sabías? –dijo, no pude evitar sonreír, amaba cómo me decía así, era divertido. Estaba agotado, me dolían todos los músculos y el acostarme me hacía sentir el cuerpo pesado, cerré los ojos.

-Lo sé –respondí. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabello y me relajé.

- Ya tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

-No -sonrió y bostecé.- Para nada ¿y tú? –tenía mucho sueño pero podía soportarlo con tal de estar más tiempo con ella.

- Sí, para nada -me reí.- ¿En serio? Yo sólo un poco...

-También solo un poco, quizá –admití antes de bostezar, reí por mi poco autocontrol sobre mi sueño.- Creo que ya dormiré -le acomodé un mechón de cabello.- Puedes curiosear mi cuarto si quieres. Sentí de nuevo su tacto sobre el cabello y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba dormido.

Cuando ya estaba más descansado sentí que se movía un poco el sofá-cama y escuché su voz, quise abrir los ojos pero no podía, estaba todavía muy cansado, le escuché mencionar mi nombre.

- Hmm... Así que sí me escuchas, ¿verdad? –sentí su mano rozar mi mejilla y la tomé, respiré profundo, ya estaba más despierto que dormido y pensé que podía aprovecharme un poco de la situación por lo que la jalé un poco hacia mí.

Soltó una risita. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y las acercó a su rostro. Me sentí un poco inquieto, preguntándome el por qué hacía eso- ¿Sabes quién es el chico que me gusta? Tú lo conoces muy bien... –fruncí por unos milisegundos el ceño, apreté su mano y respiré profundo, esperando que creyera que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Entonces dijo algo que no esperaba.

- Seguro has oído sobre él, me gusta Henry Stuart Daimon –dijo y besó mi nariz. Me congelé, había dicho que le gustaba ¿no? Mi corazón latió con fuerza y la jalé hacia mí.

- Ya me habrías dicho algo si fing…- intentó decir más la interrumpí con un beso. Sentí que se tensó entre mis brazos y que intentó apartarme. Me giré para quedar sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el "colchón", me miraba sonrojada y confundida, decía algunas cosas a las que no le puse atención. Sonreí y besé su frente con cariño, para luego acercarme a su oído.

-Me gustas, Clarissa… me gustas mucho –intentó apartarme, más no la dejé, tomé sus manos y la hice mirarme, sonreí y lo repetí con cariño.- Me gustas mucho… desde el día que nos presentaron –susurré acercándome a ella.- Perdona por fingir que dormía…-la besé de nuevo, sentí que temblaba un poco pero poco a poco se fue relajando y no pude evitar sonreír cuando sentí sus manos abrazándome y sus labios respondiendo con el mismo entusiasmo los míos. -¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunté.

-Eres un tonto –dijo con una sonrisa sonrojada antes de besarme. Sonreí, en ese momento me sentí el chico más feliz de todo el colegio.

Es el primer capítulo alterno que escribo sola, espero les haya gustado :)

Saphira Kailen


End file.
